Harry Potter et le Problème des Potions
by Matteic
Summary: Un jour, Harry Potter se cacha dans une classe de chimie pendant deux heures pour échapper à Dudley, et un gentil étudiant lui expliqua la méthode scientifique et des choses intéressantes à propos des acides. Une petite cause produit des effets.
1. Difficile de se concentrer--

**Harry Potter et le Problème des Potions**

**par Wyste (sur Archive Of Our Own)**

**traduit de l'anglais par Matteic**

* * *

**Résumé :**

Un jour, Harry Potter se cacha dans une classe de chimie pendant deux heures pour échapper à Dudley, et un gentil étudiant lui expliqua la méthode scientifique et des choses intéressantes à propos des acides. Une petite cause produit des effets.

Contient, sans ordre particulier : fabrication de bonbons magiques, Harry tombant amoureux d'une maison, Drago Malefoy en chaton maléfique, et Hermione essayant d'appliquer la logique au monde sorcier.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Difficile de se concentrer en cours de Potions avec Neville**

Le problème, ou plutôt la solution, fut que Harry tomba amoureux des Potions. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par l'école avant, occupé qu'il était par éviter Dudley, ses corvées, éviter Dudley, ne pas déplaire à sa famille pour éviter ce que son oncle concevait de l'éducation, et éviter Dudley.

Ce qui aboutit à un Harry très frustré la troisième fois que Neville fit fondre un chaudron en cours de Potions, parce que ça le déconcentra de sa propre préparation et donna à sa potion une étrange couleur jaune moutarde.

Inadmissible. Crier sur Neville n'aidait pas, Hermione aidant Neville leur coûtait des points à tous les deux…

De toute évidence, la solution était un groupe de travail en dehors de la classe, où Hermione pourrait enseigner à Neville autant qu'elle le voulait, et où Harry pourrait s'entraîner.

Et donc, après plusieurs essais ratés, Ron alla supplier les jumeaux de leur montrer où ils avaient installé leur atelier illégal de potions, parce que le professeur McGonagall jugeait défavorablement leur groupe de travail improvisé. Ça se révéla être dans l'entrée à moitié défoncée d'un couloir secret, donc un truc super. Neville, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'y aller à toute heure et à des heures improbables pour expérimenter avec des potions qu'ils avaient étudiées, qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment, ou qu'ils allaient étudier, mais ce n'était pas grave. Neville était beaucoup plus calme en classe quand il avait déjà à peu près réussi à faire la potion avant, et Hermione pouvait laisser libre cours à son besoin d'enseignement _avant_ la classe, ce qui signifiait que Harry pouvait se concentrer sur sa potion. Avec Rogue passant un peu moins de temps à crier sur Neville, trois choses devinrent évidentes :

1\. Le plus gros de la classe était nul en Potions.  
2\. Drago gagnait des points pour Serpentard parce qu'il était bon en Potions, en fait.  
3\. Sarcastique ou pas, les commentaires de Rogue sur les capacités désastreuses de Harry en Potions étaient d'assez bon conseil, si on ignorait à peu près tout ce qu'il disait.

Harry devint assez bon à ignorer tout ce que son professeur de Potions disait.

Là où ça foirait, c'est que même Hermione ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Drago arrivait à faire des potions qui passaient le cap de 'à peu près la bonne couleur' à 'fait une jolie fumée' et 'remporte 10 points pour Serpentard, ce sale cafard'.

Arrivé à Halloween, Harry était suffisamment frustré pour passer son dîner à essayer cinq variations différentes, et essayer de se faire à l'idée effroyable de devoir aller demander conseil à _Drago Malefoy_.

Ce qui était de toute évidence mieux que d'aller demander conseil au professeur Rogue, car Harry n'était pas _suicidaire_. Mais c'était quand même horrible.

Ce qui fut pourquoi, arrivant d'un coin du château en faisant le deuil de sa dignité et de sa fierté, et croisant Hermione et Ron arrivant de la direction opposée, ils se retrouvèrent à affronter un troll des montagnes devant les toilettes des filles.

Neville avait été envoyé chercher un adulte, ce qui était chouette, car Harry avait besoin d'un adulte, avec tout le sang qu'il était en train de perdre. Neville réussit même à trouver le professeur Quirrel, qui se révéla être extrêmement doué avec les sorts de découpage. Adieu, troll !

Après ça, ils devinrent vraiment amis, surtout Hermione et Ron. Qui avaient, apparemment, transformé leur alliance impromptue en un pacte pour empêcher Harry de se faire tuer en oubliant de manger ou en affrontant un troll.

Le professeur Rogue fut vraiment _horrible_ avec Harry à propos de cette histoire de troll pendant le cours suivant.

"Je suppose que vous pensiez qu'il serait héroïque d'affronter un troll, Potter ?"

"Non, professeur, j'étais en train de travailler à la Solution de Force–"

"Un point en moins pour Gryffondor pour un mensonge évident."

Ou un truc comme ça. Harry était vraiment furax d'avoir Rogue comme professeur préféré. Pourquoi il n'aurait pas plutôt préféré McGonagall et appris à se transformer en hibou, comme quelqu'un d'équilibré.


	2. Drago Malefoy, le lézard

**Chapitre 2 : Drago Malefoy, le lézard**

Les amis de Harry l'abandonnèrent cruellement au moment d'aller parler à Drago, sous prétexte que c'était son propre plan stupide.

Traîtres.

(Une petite voix dans sa tête signala qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis à traiter de traîtres avant, et qu'il devrait être reconnaissant. La petite voix qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas assez reconnaissant ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa tante. Il l'ignora grâce à une longue habitude).

"Euh, Malefoy. Tu as une minute ?"

"Comment pourrais-je refuser, pour le héros de Gryffondor ?"

"… c'était du sarcasme, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, Potter, c'était du sarcasme. Bien joué."

Drago était un petit con. Harry essaya de sourire, et Drago le regarda comme s'il était devenu un troll des montagnes. Génial.

"Écoute, tu es, euh." Argh. "Rejoins mon groupe d'étude de Potions."

Drago eut un air perplexe.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que."

"_Pourquoi_, Potter."

"Parce que tu es meilleur que moi en Potions," articula Harry avec dégoût.

Drago _sourit_. Comme un lézard.

"Non, Potter. Je pense que je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci."

Et Drago s'éloigna en chantonnant.

Harry était à mi-chemin de la tour quand il réalisa, et il était écarlate et bafouillant de rage quand il essaya d'expliquer à Ron et Neville pourquoi Drago Malefoy était le _pire être au monde._

"Il est pire que mon cousin _Dudley_," dit Harry avec ferveur. "Je ne pensais même pas que ce soit possible."

"Tu sais qu'on a une demi-page à rendre pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal demain, non ?" demanda Hermione, de là où elle étudiait pour un autre cours que Potions (parfois Harry avait vraiment du mal à comprendre Hermione).

Morose, Harry alla prendre son parchemin.

* * *

Drago avait toujours l'air très content de lui le lendemain matin, le lézard. Et pendant le cours de Potions suivant, alors qu'il attendait que sa potion réduise, il vint traîner près de la table de Harry.

"Tes racines sont mal coupées," dit Drago avec un sourire béat, avant de retourner à sa potion, chantonnant toujours cette saleté de chanson.

Il y avait deux jeux de racines sur la table de Harry. Il les regarda d'un air noir, car elles étaient déjà coupées, et il était _sûr_ qu'il fallait en couper une dans la largeur et l'autre dans la longueur, et qu'il fallait les ajouter – trente secondes plus tôt. Drago avait complètement fichu son minutage en l'air.

"Un point en moins pour Gryffondor pour manque d'attention aux détails, Potter," dit Rogue derrière lui. Harry sursauta, et fit tomber d'un coup la moitié de ses racines dans la potion.

Le chaudron fondit.

Drago Malefoy était le _pire au monde._

* * *

_À suivre…_


	3. Deux débats

**Chapitre 3 : Deux débats**

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai toujours trouvé Crabbe et Goyle fascinants, même si on les voit assez peu dans les livres, et j'ai une théorie à propos de Goyle que je vais utiliser ici. Je trouve que l'idée de grand + gros + moche = méchant est assez nulle, donc on va étudier ça, même si ça ne sera pas le point central de l'histoire.

* * *

"Laisse Drago tranquille."

Harry sursauta, tendant la main vers sa baguette. Il avait cru être tout seul dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la statue qui dissimulait son précieux laboratoire de Potions, mais il y avait un des laquais de Drago. Avec un air menaçant. Harry avala sa salive et leva le menton. Il n'allait pas avoir un flash-back de Dudley. Certainement pas.

"Je ne parle jamais à Drago," dit Harry. "Je veux dire, Malefoy."

Goyle prit un moment pour comprendre ça. Un long moment.

"Laisse Drago tranquille," répéta-t-il.

"Je laisserai Drago tranquille," dit Harry, "S'il me laisse tranquille. Et s'il m'aide en Potions."

S'il était honnête.

"Non."

"Non, quoi ?"

"Il va pas t'aider en Potions."

"Pourquoi ?"

Après un autre long silence, Goyle avança de deux pas et regarda Harry d'un air menaçant. Harry lui rendit son regard. Les sorciers ne se faisaient pas embêter à l'école, il se battaient en duel.

"Drago est trop occupé pour t'aider," dit enfin Goyle. "Et important."

"On a _onze ans_."

Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir marre des longs silences dont Goyle avait besoin pour réfléchir.

"Si tu embêtes Drago, tu vas le regretter."

Harry regarda avec stupéfaction Goyle descendre les escaliers, essayant de prendre un air menaçant et sinistre. Ça ne… marchait pas vraiment. Les amis de Drago, pensa Harry, étaient _vraiment bizarres_. Qu'est-ce que ça disait de Harry, si Drago avait envie d'être ami avec lui ?

Probablement rien de bon.

* * *

"Le professeur Rogue n'essaierait jamais de voler quelque chose, c'est un _professeur_," argumenta Hermione à voix basse, à cause des Règles Sacrées de la Bibliothèque.

La tirade désordonnée de Ron en réponse pouvait être résumée à 'le bâtard graisseux est en train de manigancer quelque chose.'

"Mais regarde, même s'il manigançait quelque chose," dit Harry sans conviction, parce qu'il était d'accord sur le fait que le professeur Rogue était un sale type, "Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore le sait et, euh, le laisse faire ? Comme Hagrid. Hagrid fait des trucs qui sont assez, euh."

Les autres élèves assis à leur table hochèrent la tête. Hagrid faisait en effet des choses qui étaient euh.

"Mais le professeur Rogue est un maître de potions, donc peut-être que c'est juste un truc que Dumbledore doit laisser passer. Comme le fait que le professeur Binns est un fantôme. Je veux dire, être un sale type ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas être un bon prof, si ?"

"Mais il est nul comme prof," fit remarquer Ron. "Vraiment, vraiment nul."

Neville avait juste l'air effondré, et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en raison d'une paranoïa tout à fait justifiée selon laquelle dire le nom du professeur Rogue pouvait le faire apparaître (ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne pense).

"Je crois," dit lentement Hermione, "qu'il y a une différence entre _faire_ le mal et être mauvais. Même si le professeur Rogue est coupable, ce que je ne pense pas, quelqu'un doit l'empêcher de _faire_ le mal – oh, vous êtes ridicules, même s'il était complètement démoniaque il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de voler des choses. C'est une question d'éthique."

"Wouah, Hermione," dit Ron d'un ton admiratif. Harry était d'accord. Hermione était parfois assez impressionnante.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, de toute façon ?" demanda Neville.

La conversation se tourna alors sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et Harry nota dans sa tête de réfléchir à cette idée du mal. Peut-être qu'il était possible de le distiller dans une potion ? Il demanderait au professeur Rogue après qu'ils aient déjoué son plan malfaisant.


	4. Lancer de livres

**Chapitre 4 : Lancer de livres**

**Résumé :**

Le fait que Harry veuille apprendre les Potions l'aurait rendu assez malheureux dans le premier livre, quand on y pense.

* * *

_Potions magiques_ d'Arsenius Beaulitron était presque aussi nul comme livre de cours que Rogue l'était comme professeur. Le texte était trop serré, les diagrammes vieillots ; Harry avait dû demander à Hermione la signification de la moitié des mots, et elle avait fini par admettre que quand elle avait lu le livre pour la première fois pendant l'été, elle avait dû utiliser un dictionnaire pour comprendre le sens d'un certain nombre de mots qui n'étaient plus utilisés dans le monde moldu. Cela expliquait beaucoup les prouesses des élèves en classe, selon Harry.

Heureusement pour l'humeur de Harry, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre à chaque chapitre qu'il essayait de déchiffrer sans rien réussir à _apprendre_ du livre, la préparation de potions nécessitait souvent d'écraser des choses, d'en couper d'autres en tous petits morceaux, et d'en faire exploser. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'on pouvait faire cette troisième action _exprès_, mais Fred le lui avait révélé ("Je pense qu'autrement notre petit Harrynounet va faire fondre notre meilleur chaudron, George, et c'est hors de question."). Être capable de fabriquer des feux d'artifice rouges et oranges quand il devenait trop frustré par les théories alchimiques était très efficace pour lui rappeler son but final.

Quand Harry lança son livre à travers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor un soir d'hiver, cela interrompit tous les rires et discussions. Neville, gardant un œil prudent sur Harry, ramassa le livre et l'épousseta avant de le lui rendre d'un air inquiet.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Neville avala sa salive et dit à toute vitesse "Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques."

"… quoi ?"

"Tu devrais lire _Vie et __H__abitat des __A__nimaux __F__antastiques_ à la place. Les descriptions indiquent quelles potions utilisent des morceaux comme ingrédients, comme le sang de dragon. _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques _aussi, mais tu préféreras les Animaux Fantastiques."

"Ah bon, tu crois ?"

"Oui. Donc tu devrais arrêter de filer la trouille à tout le monde et aller lire autre chose," dit Neville, avant de devenir blanc comme un linge, apparemment prêt à prétendre très fort qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Harry regarda Ron, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et faisant semblant de ne pas être là, et grimaça. Hermione était apparemment plongée dans son livre, mais ses cheveux étaient étalés sur son visage, pas calés derrière ses oreilles comme d'habitude.

"Désolé, les gars," dit Harry.

Il alla chercher ses autres livres, laissant ses camarades à leurs devoirs et leurs jeux. En grimpant les escaliers vers son dortoir et son coffre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser, _Neville est vraiment un super pote._


	5. Joie de Noël et tentative de meurtre

**Chapitre 5 : Joie de Noël et tentative de meurtre**

Il était un peu déprimant de penser que pour Harry, le fait que quelqu'un ait essayé de le faire tomber de son balai pendant un match de Quidditch n'était pas trop important. En fait, c'était rassurant, parce que le reste de Poudlard était si intéressant et fascinant qu'il aurait pu penser que tout cela n'était qu'un joli rêve si son professeur préféré n'avait pas (probablement) essayé de le tuer. L'arrivée de Noël était en haut de la liste de ses priorités, avec la possibilité de deux semaines à voler, faire des potions, chercher qui était Nicolas Flamel, et s'efforcer de mémoriser l'intégralité de _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_ par pure rancune. Harry n'avait pas trop le temps de dormir en ce moment.

"Est-ce que tu penses que le professeur Rogue aimerait recevoir une Chocogrenouille ?" Harry demanda à Ron une semaine avant les vacances de Noël.

"Ben, je suppose, s'il peut l'empoisonner et te la rendre," dit Ron. "Pourquoi ?"

Ron avait l'impression que Harry cherchait à s'attirer des ennuis. C'était injuste. Un troll et un (cinq) petit incident avec Goyle essayant de le pousser dans les escaliers, et voilà que Harry était un aimant à problèmes.

"C'est Noël," dit Harry. "On peut donner des cadeaux aux profs pour Noël, non ?"

"Pas à ceux qui essaient de te tuer."

"On n'est pas sûrs de ça."

Ron le regarda d'un air incroyablement las, et pour finir Harry dut promettre de ne pas essayer de trouver un cadeau qui convaincrait Rogue de lui enseigner les Potions et de ne pas l'assassiner.

De toute façon il devrait fabriquer au moins une partie de ses cadeaux lui-même. Peut-être un philtre d'amour… ?

Après s'être un peu renseigné sur les philtres d'amour, Harry décida de garder cette idée pour une urgence.

* * *

Deux jours avant les vacances de Noël, Vincent Crabbe rattrapa Harry qui tombait dans les escaliers. Ils tombèrent en tas, Harry se releva, et Crabe se hissa – purée, il était grand – sur ses pieds.

"Malefoy te cherche," dit Crabbe à destination de Goyle, en haut des escaliers.

"D'accord," dit Goyle en descendait les escaliers, son visage toujours en mode 'troll aimable'. Harry se plaqua contre le mur.

"Tu devrais pas le pousser dans les escaliers," dit Crabbe alors que les deux sbires s'éloignaient sans prêter attention à Harry.

"Mais on le déteste."

"Si Malefoy voulait le pousser dans les escaliers, il le ferait lui-même."

"… non, je crois pas."

"Bon, il demanderait à quelqu'un de le faire, mais l'idée, c'est qu'il ne veut pas-"

Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre. Harry se détendit, et espéra l'arrivée des vacances de Noël encore plus fort qu'avant.

Que voulait Drago, s'il ne voulait pas que Harry soit poussé dans les escaliers ? Un mystère de plus à ajouter à une pile qui s'alourdissait à vue d'œil.


	6. Rogue a trop de choses à faire

**Chapitre 6 : Rogue a trop de choses à faire**

**Note de l'auteur : **

Les passages en italique sont tirés des livres (**note de la traductrice : **traduction par J-F Ménard)

* * *

Les vacances du Noël furent un moment génial, et beaucoup trop court. Harry se retrouva bien trop tôt à devoir à nouveau gérer le lézard et ses laquais lézards. Un soir, après que Malefoy ait lancé un sortilège à Neville...

_"Je sais bien que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, Malefoy me l'a déjà dit."_

Harry offrit à Neville une chocogrenouille.

"Tu vaux douze fois mieux que Malefoy. En tout cas, tu n'as pas peur de moi. À moins que Malefoy soit plus effrayant que moi ?"

Neville eut un faible sourire.

"Tu es bien plus effrayant que Malefoy, mais c'est différent."

"Pourquoi ?"

"… Je sais pas," dit Neville, l'air vaguement pensif, ce qui était mieux qu'avoir l'air au bord des larmes. _"Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Tu veux la carte du Choco ? Tu en fais collection, je crois ?"_

* * *

Malefoy s'arrêta près du chaudron de Harry la première semaine après les vacances de Noël, avec une expression faussement bienveillante.

"Mon père s'est arrangé avec le professeur Rogue pour qu'il me donne des cours particuliers de Potions. Le professeur Rogue dit que j'ai du potentiel." Drago baissa la voix. "Peut-être que si tu avais un père, tu pourrais lui demander de t'aider. Oh, c'est vrai."

Malefoy n'eut pas l'occasion de finir son petit discours car Harry se jeta sur lui, même si Ron les sépara assez rapidement. Ce sale_ petit-_

"Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue, Potter," dit Rogue, avec une note de ravissement très désagréable dans sa voix. "Pour une conduite indigne d'un élève de Poudlard et la perturbation de mon cours."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry, serrant les dents et essayant de ne pas y penser. Il était à peu près ûr qu'avant Poudlard il n'était pas autant du genre à s'emporter, mais Drago avait un _talent._

"Oups, j'ai cassé les fioles de Drago," dit Ron d'une voix flottante, attirant l'attention de toute la classe vers lui qui se tenait à côté de la table de Drago. Sous leurs yeux, il poussa les fioles de Drago ver le sol, où elles se brisèrent.

Il y eut pas mal de vociférations après ça.

"Ben ouais," chuchota Ron à Harry, après avoir reçu une retenue _et_ l'ordre d'aller voir McGonagall, "Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul en retenue avec lui, si ? Il aurait eu l'occasion parfaite de te tuer sans avoir de témoins."

"Tu crois qu'un témoin ça va l'empêcher ?"

Ron se tut après ça, n'ayant pas pensé à ce détail. C'était pour ça que Ron était le meilleur ami de Harry, même si Hermione et Neville étaient chouettes aussi. Si Harry sautait d'une falaise, Ron sauterait après lui, et ils trouveraient le moyen de ne pas se tuer en cours de route.

* * *

Rogue semblait absolument ravi d'avoir Harry en retenue. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il souriait en notant les devoirs à son bureau, tandis que Ron et Harry grattaient des limaces collées aux chaudrons et essayaient de ne pas respirer les vapeurs du produit de nettoyage.

Quand ils eurent fini, Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à leur travail, leur sourit (Harry et Ron tressaillirent de terreur) et dit "Inacceptable. Recommencez."

"Professeur, c'est pas juste," dit Harry.

"Très peu de choses le sont dans la vie."

Peut-être que ça va me rapprocher un peu de la position de Maître de Potions, pensa Harry morose, essayant de se retenir d'insulter son professeur. Le professeur Rogue haussa les sourcils d'environ un micron, avant de détourner le regard.

À la fin d'une longue, lamentable soirée, le professeur Rogue dit, "Potter."

"Oui, professeur ?" dit Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron qui l'attendait d'un air résolu.

"Dans l'intérêt de vous apprendre un minimum de discipline, vous êtes bienvenu pour participer au nettoyage de la classe tous les soirs," dit Rogue d'une voix plate.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

"Ne faites pas cette tête de merlan frit." Harry se demanda si c'était possible d'augmenter ou de diminuer l'opportunité ou le motif pour le professeur Rogue de l'assassiner. Rogue prit un air agacé. "Je ne _mange_ pas les élèves, malgré ce qu'ont pu vous dire les jumeaux Weasley."

Le professeur Rogue _lisait les esprits_. Il le _savait_.

Le professeur sourit. Ce n'était pas rassurant.

"Je dois y aller, à plus professeur !"

Harry ne pensait pas que le courage Gryffondor exige de lui d'être suicidaire à ce point. Il déguerpit, attrapant le bras de Ron au passage.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Il est indiqué que Rogue suit Harry pour essayer de le garder en vie pendant la seconde moitié de l'_École des Sorciers_, en plus d'enseigner aux sept niveaux et d'essayer de garder un œil sur Quirrel. Imaginez, si vous le voulez bien, Rogue réalisant qu'il peut enfermer Harry dans un endroit calme pour faire des choses humiliantes cinq soirs par semaine, et pousser Harry à le laisser le manipuler de son propre gré. Harry n'est pas la seule personne qui manque de sommeil cette année, je parie. J'imagine Rogue débattant entre l'effort de supporter Harry dans la même pièce que lui et empêcher Harry de courir Merlin sait où pour affronter des trolls et se faire assassiner, et décider qu'il faut ce qu'il faut.


	7. Considérations sur un différent Potter

**Chapitre 7 : Considérations sur un différent Potter**

**Les Jumeaux**

Harry Potter allait finir par se faire tuer un de ces jours et allait réduire leur petit frère à l'état de serpillière rousse au cœur brisé. Très amical, bizarrement passionné, un démon sur un balai et des yeux comme des billes sous une tignasse noire quand on lui montrait comment fabriquer des bonbons qui changeaient la couleur de la langue.

**McGonagall**

Si Harry Potter n'arrêtait pas de lire _101 Potionnistes Célèbres_ pendant ses cours, elle allait commencer à s'interroger sur sa loyauté envers Gryffondor.

**Quirrell**

Il n'avait personnellement rien contre le garçon, et il était plutôt occupé, donc ce n'était que légèrement agaçant de ne pas trouver une autre occasion de le tuer pendant ce deuxième trimestre.

**Goyle**

Drago voulait que Potter devienne son valet. Greg était déjà un valet de Drago. Potter accéderait à Drago en passant sur le corps de Greg.

(Greg n'était pas du genre à chercher la complexité).

* * *

_À suivre…_


	8. Dans lequel Rogue perd son calme

**Chapitre 8 : Dans lequel Rogue perd son calme**

Franchement, Harry n'avait pas le temps de récurer des chaudrons et d'inventorier des paquets de trucs pour le professeur Rogue, entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les cours, et les recherches à propos de la Pierre Philosophale. Le groupe d'étude de potions se délita, Neville n'ayant le temps de rien à part essayer d'avoir la moyenne à ses cours, et Harry n'ayant le temps de rien du tout, mais selon la théorie qu'il était peut-être possible d'apprendre les potions par télépathie d'une manière ou d'une autre, en se concentrant bien, Harry essayait de se concentrer sur les secrets des potions tout en s'assurant qu'il y avait exactement trente aiguilles de porc-épic par paquet, et qu'il y avait exactement trente paquets.

C'était incroyablement ennuyeux, et chaque fois que le professeur Rogue le regardait il pensait aux choses les plus embarrassantes auxquelles il pouvait penser qu'il ne voulait pas que le professeur Rogue sache, comme toutes les fois où lui et Ron appelaient le professeur Rogue un bâtard graisseux.

Peut-être que s'il se jetait du haut de la tour d'astronomie la vie serait moins embarrassante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" demanda la voix très reconnaissable de Drago Malefoy, un vendredi soir, alors que Harry récurait les tables.

"Il se complaît dans la médiocrité," dit Rogue d'une voix sarcastique. "Occupez-vous de votre travail, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez le devoir que je vous ai donné ?"

Harry écouta sans fausse honte alors qu'ils discutaient des différentes sortes de couteaux pour préparer les ingrédients de potions. Ça aurait été vraiment merveilleux s'il n'y avait pas eu, c'est vrai, _Malefoy_.

* * *

La seule chose digne d'intérêt qui se produisit avant ce que Harry appellerait plus tard le Truc Avec Le Dragon fut un matin avant le cours de Potions, quand le professeur Rogue s'arrêta près de son banc et renifla de façon audible. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, dont l'expression était indéchiffrable, et Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

À la fin du cours, Rogue dit, "Potter, ici."

Harry se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe. Le professeur Rogue le regarda. Harry se tortilla nerveusement et s'arrêta. Courage. Il fallait avoir du courage, non ? Et il ne pensait pas avoir _fait_ quelque chose qui déplairait au professeur Rogue, pas cette semaine, en tout cas…

"Potter. Pourquoi, exactement, sentez-vous la fumée et les agrumes ?"

Probablement la potion d'hier soir, quand il avait mis des cynorhodons à la place du dictame habituel pour voir s'il pouvait changer la couleur des feux d'artifices.

"Juste une expérience, professeur," dit Harry, observant la main de Rogue qui semblait se retenir de tapoter la table.

"Une expérience."

"Fred et George m'ont appris."

"Et où, exactement, avez-vous mené des _expériences_ de potions non autorisées ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de Rogue, surpris par le vitriol dans sa voix. Il savait que le professeur le détestait, mais récemment c'était un peu moins évident.

"Une salle inoccupée, professeur."

"D'après l'odeur qui reste sur vous, une salle inoccupée nullement dotée de protections ni d'une ventilation suffisante. Je vais être clair, petit idiot suicidaire. Si ne mettez pas fin à vos tentatives _constantes_ de vous assassiner, je vais être forcé d'intervenir, auquel cas vous_ souhaiterez être mort_. Suis bien clair, Monsieur Potter ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Très clair."

"Fred et George Weasley sont les pires exemples que vous pourriez suivre. Essayez d'étudier, Monsieur Potter. Je suis à peu près certain que vous ne parviendrez pas à mettre fin à vos jours dans la bibliothèque, même si je vous fais confiance pour m'ébahir."

Harry n'avait pas vraiment de quoi répondre à ça.

"Hors de ma vue."

Harry fila hors de sa vue, essayant de réfléchir. C'était assez encourageant qu'apparemment le professeur Rogue ne veuille pas sa mort, même si bien sûr il pouvait avoir menti, mais il n'avait pas eu _l'air_ de mentir…

Si le professeur Rogue n'était pas celui qui essayait de le tuer, ça voulait dire que quelqu'un _d'autre_ voulait le tuer. Harry ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait à tous ces gens. Il essayait juste d'étudier la magie !


	9. Le Truc avec le Dragon

**Chapitre 9 : Le Truc avec le Dragon**

Dans la précipitation des révisions pour les examens, et parce que le professeur Rogue était encore plus menaçant que d'habitude, Harry se retrouva dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione, Ron et Neville au lieu de la salle de Potions ou du repaire secret de Fred et George. Par consentement mutuel, après la première fois que Neville ait raté un contrôle parce qu'ils l'avaient distrait avec les recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale, ils avaient cessé de l'inclure dans ça, mais il participait toujours aux révisions. Il était meilleur que Ron et Harry en Histoire de la Magie et Botanique, et Harry était meilleur que Ron et Neville en Potions et en Défense. Aucun d'eux n'était meilleur qu'Hermione en quoi que ce soit, bien sûr, et Ron était juste au dessus de Harry et Neville en Métamorphose. Ce qui fut pourquoi ils rencontrèrent Hagrid, cherchant des informations sur les _dragons_.

Un échange de regard éloquent entre Harry, Ron et Hermione laissa Hermione réviser avec Neville, et Harry et Ron aller enquêter, selon la théorie que c'était incroyablement suspect.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils revinrent vers Hermione pour en discuter qu'elle fit remarquer que Hagrid vivait dans une maison en bois, et ça sembla un peu moins excitant.

Toujours très excitant, mais un peu moins excitant.

Et puis Malefoy _allait_ les entendre en discuter, avant l'éclosion. Donc il allait y assister, et ensuite il n'arrêtait pas de _regarder_ Harry, et Harry avait vraiment envie de se mettre à hurler maintenant et de s'inquiéter de l'opinion des gens plus tard. Et puis Ron se fit mordre et Malefoy avait la lettre et à ce moment là Harry décida que ça ne servait à rien de paniquer car les choses allaient très mal tourner de toute façon, donc ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'expérience.

Ce qui fut pourquoi il fut assez étrange, alors que Harry attendait nerveusement que Peeves quitte la Grande Salle pour qu'ils puissent sortir et aller chercher Norbert pour Charlie, que Malefoy s'assoie à côté de lui et lui dise l'air de rien, "Potter, espèce d'idiot, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Vous allez être renvoyés."

"Parle plus bas," lui feula Harry.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Potter," dit Malefoy, avec son lent sourire de lézard.

"… J'aurais cru que ça te ferait très plaisir qu'on se fasse renvoyer, Malefoy."

"Si tu te fais expulser, qui je vais pourquoi humilier en Potions ? Donc ne sois pas si sentimental et laisse _le_ creuser sa propre tombe."

"Certaines personnes ont des _amis,_ Malefoy. Pas des serviteurs ou, ou _comme il faut_. Des vrais amis."

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et au lieu de répondre, dit, "N'essaie rien, Potter. Il a creusé sa propre tombe, tu sais."

"Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter," dit Hermione à voix basse.

"McGonagall peut le faire. Facilement."

"Et alors on se fera renvoyer, ce que tu ne veux pas," chuchota Harry. "Donc peut-être que tu devrais nous aider."

"Harry, réfléchis," dit Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

"Écoute, Drago," poursuivit Harry à la hâte, "Tu n'es pas censé aimer les dragons ? C'est même dans ton nom. Tu es probablement un animagus dragon."

Cet argument ne sembla pas convaincre Drago de changer d'avis pour un sou, mais il ne protesta pas tout de suite, arquant les sourcils d'une façon qui rappelait Rogue de façon inconfortable.

"J'ai un moyen de le faire," dit Harry, "Tu sais, une magie secrète, un truc de Survivant. Je ne vais pas me faire prendre."

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tous regardaient Harry, avant que Drago se mette à ricaner.

"C'est le mensonge le plus pathétique que j'aie jamais entendu," haleta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry devint tout rouge.

"Puisque vous m'avez si gentiment supplié de vous aider, je suppose que je vais vous tirer de là. Bon, c'est quoi votre plan de nazes ?"

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air hésitant. Il était hors de question qu'ils parlent à _Drago Malefoy_ de la cape d'invisibilité.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me jeter de sort au milieu de la Grande Salle," fit remarquer Drago. "Pas avec Peeves juste à côté. Moi, je ne suis pas un idiot."

"Personne ne pense que tu es un idiot," essaya d'apaiser Hermione. Drago la regarda. "Juste… malpoli," acheva-t-elle sans conviction.

C'est _moi_ le malpoli, articula-t-il sans un son avant de rouler des yeux.

"Où sont tes gorilles, au fait ?" demanda Harry.

"Ils ne sont pas mes baby-sitters, Potter." Un instant de silence. "Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Et ce soir j'ai apparemment besoin de prendre soin de vous, donc voilà."

"On n'a pas besoin de ton _aide_, Malefoy."

"Non, mais vous avez besoin de mon silence. Et je veux rencontrer un dragon." Il sourit, et Harry dut se retenir de lui mettre un coup de poing dans les dents. "J'ai une relation spéciale avec les dragons, tu te rappelles ?"

"Seulement si tu promets de ne pas parler de ce que tu verras ce soir, avec personne," dit Harry. "Pas du tout."

"Ma parole en tant que Malefoy," dit Drago d'un ton généreux, comme s'il s'était entraîné toute sa vie.

"C'est ça."

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils emmenèrent Drago avec eux sous la cape d'invisibilité pour sauver le dragon, et il _chouina_. Tout du long. Au moins les amis de Charlie étaient super. Donc dans l'ensemble c'était une chouette soirée, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils dévalent les escaliers et réalisent deux choses : ils avaient laissé la cape d'invisibilité derrière, et ce foutu Drago Malefoy avait disparu.

50 points en moins pour Gryffondor chacun, et Drago Malefoy avait _la cape de Harry_. Norbert avait sérieusement intérêt à pondre des œufs en or quand il serait grand.

* * *

Au matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, Malefoy se radina et tendit à Harry une cape noire roulée en boule.

"Tu as oublié ça, je crois," dit-il, souriant comme un lézard en direction des points des Maisons dans les sabliers géants. Tous les Gryffondor de la table regardaient Harry d'un air assassin. Harry se voûta et récupéra sa cape, regardant Malefoy d'un air incertain.

"Tu n'as pas essayé de la garder ?"

"Ne sois pas absurde, Potter. Comme si j'allais garder ce qui est de toute évidence un héritage familial."

Harry le regarda.

"Quand tu savais que c'était moi et que de toute façon j'allais me faire prendre," ajouta Drago. "Je ne suis pas un saint."

Harry hocha la tête d'un air aimable.

"Va chier, Malefoy."

"Félicitations pour avoir anéanti les chances de Gryffondor à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Potter," ajouta Drago à voix haute. "Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux."

Sauf que bien sûr, il l'_avait_ fait, cette charogne, pensa Harry en entrouvrant le paquet pour voir un tissu argenté scintillant. En aidant, donc Harry n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir s'en plaindre.

L'année de Harry ne s'arrangea pas par la suite.


	10. Fin de la première année

**Chapitre 10 : Fin de la première année**

Dans une autre réalité, Drago et Neville allèrent en retenue avec Harry et Hermione, et donc par un concours de circonstances Harry rencontra un centaure nommé Firenze qui l'avertit à propos de Voldemort.

Dans cette réalité, seuls Harry et Hermione se prirent une retenue, et la seule chose qui se produisit fut Hermione fondant en larmes sur le cadavre d'une licorne.

Cela rendit l'arrivée à la fin des pièges qui protégeaient la Pierre Philosophale une surprise excitante pour Harry. Sa théorie était que le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas sa mort, mais voulait la Pierre Philosophale pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Les examens passèrent. Harry se rappela exactement comment faire une Potion d'Amnésie et ne put même pas se pousser à en être fier, avec ses horribles maux de tête.

Et puis Dumbledore fut appelé ailleurs, et Harry dut décider d'essayer ou non de voler la Pierre. Dans une autre réalité, la décision fut facile à prendre, car l'autre option était la mort par Voldemort. Dans cette réalité, la conversation se déroula un peu différemment…

"Écoutez, je sais que vous le détestez tous les deux, mais c'est le meilleur prof que j'aie jamais eu, et je ne peux pas le laisser se faire virer juste parce qu'il a besoin d'une Pierre Philosophale. Donc je vais aller la chercher, et je la donnerai à Dumbledore demain, et ça sera comme si rien ne s'était passé." Il pensa à Dumbledore, et à un miroir. "Dumbledore comprendra."

"_Moi_ non. On ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut juste parce que le Directeur est absent. Le professeur McGonagall va nous écorcher vifs," dit Hermione.

"C'est une question d'éthique," dit Harry, essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait comme très compliqué. "Juste parce que personne d'autre ne sait que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, ça reste quelque chose qu'il faut faire. Donc je dois le faire, je le sais." Et il pensa à quelqu'un qui n'était pas le professeur Rogue, qui avait essayé de le tuer, et ajouta, "Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça va aller."

Ron soupira d'un air exaspéré. "C'est trop tard."

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air morose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Hermione et moi avons promis de t'éviter les ennuis," dit Ron. "Et à mon avis on peut pas te jeter de sort."

Ron avait l'air de bien aimer l'idée du sort.

"On peut pas laisser quelqu'un de diabolique mettre la main sur une pierre philosophale," essaya Harry, cherchant le soutien d'Hermione. "Quelqu'un qui a tué des licornes."

Ce qui était un essai, et il était vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, mais vu la manière dont elle pâlit et hocha la tête – bon. Il se rattraperait d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'ils survivaient tous. Le rire de ses rêves résonna dans sa tête d'un air moqueur, et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

* * *

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Drago Malefoy vint lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Il ne dit rien, il _regarda_ simplement Harry.

"Je suppose que tu es en colère parce que je l'ai battu," dit Harry avec fatigue. "Tu vas essayer de me pousser dans les escaliers toi aussi ?"

Quelque chose se détendit dans la posture de Drago.

"Tu es aussi timbré que le directeur," dit Drago d'une voix traînante. "Félicitations pour avoir failli te faire tuer, je suppose."

"Merci," dit Harry, avec autant de sarcasme que possible.

"Qui t'a poussé dans les escaliers ?"

"Goyle. Je pense qu'il croyait te rendre service ou je sais pas quoi. Mais il a arrêté."

"Ça ne ressemble pas à Greg."

"Hé, comment je pourrais savoir ce qu'il voulait ? Il a essayé de me pousser dans les escaliers, il a arrêté."

"Mm. Probablement jaloux. Tu es mon rival, après tout."

"Je suis ton quoi."

"Mon rival. Un rival définitivement dépassé, essayant en vain de me ressembler."

Harry le fixa des yeux.

"Je pense que je vais rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard l'année prochaine," dit Drago d'un ton pensif. "Juste pour qu'il n'y ait rien que tu puisses faire que je ne fasse pas mieux, tu comprends. Te montrer comment on fait, mais proprement."

"T'es juste jaloux que je sois dans l'équipe de Quidditch et que tu n'y sois pas, lézard."

"C'est ça," fit Drago. "Je pense _vraiment_ que c'est injuste que ta Directrice de Maison ait enfreint les règles comme ça, je suis content que tu sois d'accord."

"Le professeur McGonagall n'a pas-" commença Harry.

"Mis un première année dans l'équipe de Quidditch, sans absolument aucune bonne raison ?"

"Pourquoi il faut que tu sois aussi _chiant_ tout le temps ?" feula Harry.

"Mystère, monsieur l'élu, ta _magie secrète_, ton truc de Survivant, bien sûr," dit Drago avec un grand sourire. Harry réalisa avec horreur que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois que Drago répéterait ça.

* * *

Ce fut avec cette conversation à l'esprit que, au moment de l'ajout des points à Gryffondor pour avoir stoppé Quirrell et Voldemort, Harry ne se réjouit pas autant que ses camarades pour avoir gagné la Coupe. Il croisa le regard d'horreur muette de Drago à travers la Grande Salle et détourna les yeux, mais croisa ceux furieux de Rogue à la grande table. Il repensa à ce que Dumbledore avait dit, que Rogue l'avait gardé en vie juste parce qu'il avait une dette envers son père, et frissonna avant de se forcer à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait ses amis, non ? Et tout un été devant lui pour finir d'apprendre _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques._

* * *

_À suivre…_


	11. Ne pas penser à des hippopotames roses

**Chapitre 11 : II : Ne pas penser à des hippopotames roses**

Harry passa beaucoup de temps à cuisiner cet été là. Comme ses livres étaient sous clé, cuisiner était bien la seule chose qu'il _puisse_ faire qui ne finissait pas en conflit. Tante Pétunia lui avait même fait un sourire, enfin quelque chose qui y ressemblait, avant de l'avertir de ne pas essayer de préparer quoi que ce soit d'étranger. Harry prit un moment pour penser à absolument rien, et fit quatre gâteaux à quatre températures différentes. Tous se révélèrent mangeables, et Dudley lui fit même un signe de tête vaguement non menaçant. Harry prit une tranche du meilleur gâteau, et alla à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un autre livre de botanique moldue. Il ne contenait aucune plante magique ou même utilisation des plantes, mais il y avait quelques trucs utiles comme les conditions de culture et le folklore. C'était toujours mieux que fixer le mur en attendant que ses amis lui écrivent.

Quand la botanique ne suffisait pas à le distraire (soit la plupart du temps, sauf quand il s'obstinait vraiment), Harry essayait de penser au Quidditch, ce qui était assez déprimant, essayait de ne pas penser à ses rêves, et faisait des exercices de préparation où il imaginait son professeur de potions lisant son esprit et lui devant penser à des choses que le professeur Rogue _pouvait_ savoir.

Imaginer l'opinion du professeur Rogue pendant une autre dispute avec son oncle fit ricaner Harry.

"Quelque chose d'assez drôle pour faire du bruit et m'empêcher de dormir, gamin ?"

"Désolé, oncle Vernon. J'avais quelque chose dans la gorge."

Au moins _quelqu'un_ serait content si le professeur Rogue voyait à quoi ressemblait la vie de Harry chez les Dursley. Le professeur Rogue pourrait s'allier avec oncle Vernon pour trouver de nouvelles manières de le traiter d'idiot.

Faute de trouver autre chose, Harry fit de son mieux pour essayer de penser à des hippopotames roses quand il pensait que quelqu'un était peut-être en train de lire son esprit. Il avait entendu que c'était difficile d'arrêter de penser à des hippopotames roses. Des hippopotames roses qui dansaient. Des hippopotames roses qui jouaient du tuba. Des bébés hippopotames roses, et des mamans hippopotames roses. Des bébés hippopotames roses enfermés dans une cage à hibou…

Harry secoua vivement la tête.

Des hippopotames roses qui dansaient. Un hippopotame rose qui jouait du tambour.

Hermione aurait probablement eu de meilleures idées sur comment lutter contre quelqu'un qui lisait son esprit, mais il n'avait pas pensé à lui en parler avant la fin de l'année, et maintenant – bref. L'occasion ne s'était pas vraiment présentée, avec l'absence totale de lettres.

Si Drago avait été là, il aurait fait de Dudley son laquais en moins d'une semaine. Il lui aurait probablement fait un tour pour que Dudley aille chercher ses livres, et aurait crâné tout l'été. Harry essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'au moins, il n'était toujours pas Drago Malefoy. Même si Drago _aurait_ fini ses devoirs de Potions à temps, et n'aurait pas reçu le regard numéro 52 du professeur Rogue, 'désapprobation avec une notion que vous auriez dû être noyé à la naissance.'

Harry avait eu beaucoup trop de temps cet été pour ruminer les nombreuses et diverses manières pour le professeur Rogue d'exprimer sa haine.

* * *

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas Dobby. Harry adorait vraiment Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

En VO ce sont des éléphants roses, car cette expression de l'ivresse n'existe pas en anglais. J'ai hésité entre des hippopotames roses et des éléphants bleus, vous préférez quoi ? J'ai mis un sondage en haut de ma page de profil, vous avez juste à cliquer sur "Vote now" et à choisir une des propositions - je fermerai quand j'aurai eu assez de votes.


	12. Une voiture volante est toujours--

**Chapitre 12 : Une voiture volante est toujours une très bonne idée**

**Note de l'auteur : **

Les passages en italiques sont de J.K.R.(**note de la traductrice : **Et traduction de J.P.M.)

LIGN

* * *

Le Terrier était absolument fabuleux, et croiser le regard de Drago alors que son père se _battait à coups de poings_ avait été grandiose – Harry avait seulement eu à hausser les sourcils comme Rogue aurait fait et Drago avait détourné le regard. C'était le boulot de Harry, en tant que rival, de titiller l'ego trop important de Drago, hein ? Absolument.

Au moins c'était la défense que Harry invoquerait. C'était presque aussi bon que s'être vengé de Dudley pour les maintes et nombreuses tortures de son enfance pendant l'été, même si ça aurait vraiment pu mieux finir.

Il avait eu l'occasion de finir ses devoirs, et de s'entraîner au Quidditch. Deux semaines de paix, et absolument d'aucun calme.

Puis ils ratèrent le train. Et puis ils percutèrent le Saule Cogneur avec la voiture.

_"Dis donc," murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron, "il y a une chaise vide à la table des profs… Où est Rogue ?"_

Le professeur Rogue était le pire professeur de l'école, et Harry était l'élève qu'il détestait le plus. Il était aussi le professeur préféré de Harry, ce qui aggravait encore les choses. Il était cruel, sarcastique, détesté de tout le monde, et absolument génial.

_"Il est peut-être malade !" dit Ron, plein d'espoir._

_"Ou peut-être qu'il a fini par démissionner," dit Harry, _essayant de déterminer s'il ressentait de la joie ou du désespoir,_ "Parce qu'on ne lui a_ toujours pas_ confié les cours_ _de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."_

_"Il a peut-être été renvoyé !" s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme_, lançant à Harry un regard qui s'excusait vaguement. "Est-ce que tu penses-"

_"Ou peut-être parce qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train," dit derrière eux une voix glacée._

Harry se retourna vivement, regrettant que Ron et lui n'aient pas eu Neville avec eux. Rogue était là, qui leur souriait, et Neville était le meilleur dans leur groupe à se rappeler que parler de Rogue pouvait le faire _apparaître_.

Dans d'autres circonstances, se retrouver dans le bureau de Rogue aurait été un rêve devenu réalité. Harry se pinça discrètement, juste au cas où ça serait un autre cauchemar.

Harry resta blême et muet pendant l'interrogatoire de Rogue, et puis pendant McGonagall exigeant une explication, et puis pendant les réprimandes gentilles mais horribles de Dumbledore. Et tout du long, Rogue était tellement _heureux_, et puis l'expression s'effaça comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Au moins les autres garçons dans leur chambre trouvèrent l'idée géniale.

* * *

Harry se rendit à la salle de classe de potions après le cours de Défense, et après une minute à observer la porte comme si elle allait le manger, décida qu'il fallait bien crever l'abcès.

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. La salle était propre, silencieuse, et vide. Harry regarda autour de lui, et se dit, _Bon, je sais où est son bureau maintenant._

Il toqua à la porte du bureau de Rogue et essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou.

"Entrez."

Harry se faufila à l'intérieur.

"_Qu'est-ce _que vous faites ici, Potter."

"Je me demandais si, euh, vous vouliez de l'aide avec le nettoyage cette année, professeur."

"En un mot ? Non."

Harry regarda le sol, songeant à des hippopotames roses.

"Y avait-il autre chose ?"

"Non, professeur."

"Alors je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver un autre arbre à mutiler si vous cherchez bien," feula Rogue.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue le retint après le cours de Potions, la deuxième semaine. Harry n'avait pas récupéré la copie de son devoir d'été avec le reste de la classe, et il avait une très mauvaise sensation à ce sujet.

"Professeur ?"

"Je suis confus. Non, perplexe devant ce _torchon_ de devoir," dit Rogue en lui tendant le parchemin. T, pour Troll. Oh, bon sang. "Je suppose que vous pensiez que le Survivant n'avait pas _besoin_ de s'appliquer à son travail ?"

"Non, professeur, c'était-"

"Silence."

"Mais, professeur-"

"Si vous ne pouvez pas suivre une _simple consigne_, vous n'avez aucun avenir dans les potions, ni à Poudlard."

Harry se mordit la langue et ne cria pas.

"Alors. Vous avez échoué à rédiger un devoir d'un niveau même passable. Avez-vous la moindre excuse ?"

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de parler ?

"Ben, j'en ai une, mais elle va pas vous plaire," marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Le silence dans la pièce était absolument glacial.

"Non, professeur," dit Harry après une minute. "Pas d'excuse."

"Je m'attends à ça de la part de Neville Londubat. En vérité, je m'y attends de la part de la plupart de vos camarades. Il n'ont aucun soin, ni attention, pour le sujet que j'essaie de faire entrer dans leurs misérables petits cerveaux." Rogue revint à son bureau, se retourna, leva le menton – peut-être le plus d'animation que Harry lui ait jamais vu. "Très bien. Votre excuse, Potter."

Hein ?

"Euh. Hem. Mon oncle a enfermé mes livres dans le placard ?"

"Ce qui vous a permis de faire vos devoirs à la fin de l'été ?"

"Je suis allé chez Ron."

"Combien de temps ?"

"Deux semaines ?"

"Les devoirs que je donne pendant l'été ne prennent pas deux semaines à effectuer, Monsieur Potter."

"Mais j'avais d'autres-"

Rogue l'interrompit, "Et vous allez _continuer à échouer_ si vous ne faites pas de votre travail une priorité."

Harry n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela.

"J'espère que vous être proprement dégoûté de vous-même, Potter," dit Rogue. "Vous pouvez partir."

Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors qu'il se faisait interroger par Hermione à propos de ce que le professeur Rogue voulait, et en comparant leurs devoirs et les notes qu'ils avaient reçues, qu'il réalisa que le professeur Rogue était injuste – il avait fait un travail aussi bon que celui de Ron, et avait été noté bien plus sévèrement.

Quand Hermione fondit en larmes en disant qu'elle aurait dû faire mieux, pourquoi _elle_ n'avait pas droit aux critiques avancées – eh bien, cela apaisa dans son âme une brûlure dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'existence.


	13. Où nous apprenons le mot en S

**Chapitre 13 : Où nous apprenons le mot en S**

Drago entra dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Ron se donna des limaces, et Harry apprit une insulte.

"Demande pardon à Hermione," dit Harry le lendemain, dans la même cour. Il avait parlé à voix basse, selon la théorie que Drago était légèrement moins désagréable sans audience.

"Désolé, Potter, je ne t'entends pas quand tu dis n'importe quoi."

"Demande pardon à Hermione, ou je ne serai plus ton rival."

Drago regarda Harry des pieds à la tête et ricana. Ses laquais se rapprochèrent en arrière-plan.

"Comme si tu avais le choix."

"Oui, parce que je peux dire à tout le monde que tu es le rival d'_Hermione_ pour le meilleur élève. En compétition avec une sorcière née de Moldus." Harry n'ajouta pas 'en vain.'

Drago devint d'une intéressante couleur écarlate.

"Elle m'a insulté en premier, Potter."

"Alors tu seras le gentleman ou je sais pas quoi. Je m'en fiche de pourquoi tu le fais. Tu peux l'insulter tant que tu veux, tant que ne la traites pas de-"

Drago le regarda fixement.

"Traites pas de ça," acheva Harry.

"Alors," dit Drago d'un air pensif, "tu me devras une faveur."

"Parce que je veux que tu ne sois pas un-" sale connard, "Parce que je veux que tu te comportes dignement ?"

"Avec Hermione Granger ? Tu me devras une faveur. Dis-le, Potter, ou pousse-toi de mon chemin."

"D'accord. Je te devrai une faveur."

C'était probablement une très mauvaise idée. Mais voir l'expression radieuse d'Hermione quand elle mit le feu à la note élégamment calligraphiée par Drago était vraiment fabuleux.


	14. Harry serait plus en sécurité s'il--

**Chapitre 14 : Harry serait plus en sécurité s'il était comptable**

Il fallut à Harry plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir le courage d'aller parler au professeur Rogue. Des semaines à devoir gérer Lockhart, le Quidditch, et Malefoy, dans une spirale épuisante qui lui laissait peu de temps pour se lamenter sur lui-même et encore moins pour manigancer. Cependant, il finit par choisir une stratégie typiquement Gryffondor – charger droit devant, ça passe ou ça casse. Il attendit le week-end, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins gênants pour assister à ce qui allait sûrement mal finir.

"Professeur."

Le professeur Rogue l'ignora consciencieusement.

"Vous avez dit l'année dernière que je devrais être traité comme tout le monde. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez essayé de faire renvoyer quelqu'un d'autre dès le début de l'année."

Le professeur Rogue continua à noter les devoirs.

"Je sais que vous me détestez. Je sais que vous détestiez mon père. Mais je m'attendais quand même à mieux de votre part."

"Je vois que le Directeur a déjà commencé à vous faire répéter ses soliloques pédantesques. Ça n'a aucun effet sur moi, Monsieur Potter."

"Je ne vous comprends pas du tout," dit Harry avant de se tourner pour partir.

"Monsieur Potter," dit le professeur Rogue, alors que Harry était prêt à sortir de la pièce, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Harry s'arrêta.

"Ce n'est pas dans votre nature, mais réfléchissez à l'année dernière. Combien de fois avez-vous failli mourir depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard ? J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être Quirrell, mais cette année vous avez presque réussi à vous tuer grâce à l'aide d'un arbre, et nous sommes au début de l'année. Je ne m'attends aucunement à ce que vous surviviez jusqu'à la fin de vos études, donc vous pouvez tout aussi bien laisser tomber."

Harry prit quelques minutes pour démêler tout cela.

"Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me dire que je serais en danger si je revenais à Poudlard cette année," dit-il, les dents serrées. "Et je vais vous dire ce que je lui ai dit – je n'ai pas besoin de votre _aide_."

Le professeur Rogue dit quelque chose alors que Harry claquait la porte derrière lui, mais Harry s'était déjà mis à courir, et il n'entendit pas. Rien à fiche de Rogue, rien à fiche de Dobby, rien à fiche de _tout_. Son visage était sec quand il arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry était un sorcier, et il avait un balai, et il pouvait voler, et entre le flux de l'air et les rafales du vent, il pouvait oublier tous les problèmes qui l'attendaient au sol.


	15. Draco est doué pour se faire des amis

**Chapitre 15 : Draco est doué pour se faire des amis**

Drago prit un instant pendant la préparation de sa potion pour venir jeter un œil à celle de Harry, qui restait obstinément rose vif au lieu de mauve.

"Oh, ciel. Encore en train de te planter ? Tu sais, c'est bien dommage que nous ne soyons pas amis, Potter. Je pourrais prendre pitié de toi et te donner des leçons."

Harry regarda Ron, qui haussa les épaules, car en février de l'année précédente Ron s'était juré mordicus de rester en dehors du Truc de Harry pour les potions. Harry se tourna vers Drago.

"On n'est pas amis."

"Je suis blessé."

Drago avait dû répéter ça devant un miroir, c'était bien son genre.

"Tu t'en prends aux autres," dit Harry d'une voix ferme. "Donc on n'est pas amis."

"N'importe quoi," dit Drago.

Harry lui lança un regard vide, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Neville, un peu plus loin.

"Fred et George Weasley s'en prennent aux autres, et tu les aimes bien," dit Drago à voix basse. Puis, plus fort, "Et ça ne dérange pas Neville que je lui donne des conseils pour s'améliorer, hein, Neville ?"

"Deux points en moins pour Gryffondor pour distraire vos camarades, Potter," interrompit Rogue. Drago, devinant le sous-entendu, retourna à sa potion. Harry fulmina en silence pendant le reste du cours.

"Sale con," lui murmura Ron. "C'est pas comme si Fred et George faisaient du mal à qui que ce soit."

Harry hocha la tête, mais l'insulte avait fait mouche, exactement comme Drago l'avait prévu. Lui et Drago commençaient à beaucoup trop bien se connaître, au goût de Harry.

Peut-être que ce fut cette sensation de colère et d'anxiété qui le poussa à approcher le professeur Rogue à la fin du cours.

"Ça marchera pas," dit Harry à brûle-pourpoint, sans lever les yeux vers son professeur. "Essayer de me dégoûter pour que je quitte l'école, je veux dire. Je le ferai pas."

"Monsieur Potter, la prochaine fois que vous essayez de deviner mes intentions, je vous ferai récurer des chaudrons pendant une semaine de vos précieux entraînements de Quidditch."

Donc franchement, son but à long terme de pousser son Professeur à l'apprécier allait on ne peut mieux.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	16. Mandragores et mystères

**Chapitre 16 : Mandragores et mystères**

Drago Malefoy, pour des raisons qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, ne hurla pas d'injures dans les couloirs de Poudlard en découvrant Harry devant un chat apparemment mort, et du sang répandu sur les murs.

Il eut juste un sourire et sortit, "Ça aurait pas pu arriver à un meilleur animal. Hip hip hip hourra !"

Ce qui l'amena à mener un chœur d'acclamations quand Rusard se pointa. Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux que l'entendre utiliser le mot en S, du point de vue de Harry. Le seul élément positif de la soirée fut d'entendre Rogue parler d'un truc appelé Philtre régénérateur à la Mandragore, qui n'était dans aucun de leurs livres. Bon d'accord, quand Harry essaya de poser une question à ce sujet il ne reçut qu'un soupir et "La bibliothèque est là pour servir, Monsieur Potter," mais c'était presque encourageant.

La recette du Philtre régénérateur à la Mandragore était horriblement compliquée, mais l'étape la plus longue semblait de faire pousser la mandragore, ce que Harry prit comme un petit point positif.

* * *

Dans la liste des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que le professeur Rogue sache, une voix fantôme mystérieuse qui lui disait de mordre, éviscérer et tuer avait pris la première position, donc Harry était un peu distrait pendant le cours suivant de Potions, essayant de maintenir un flux constant de pensées d'hippopotames.

Hippopotames roses, hippopotames roses, penser à des hippopotames roses-

"Monsieur Potter, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire au juste ?"

Hippopotames roses !

"Nettoyez ça et recommencez."

Harry regarda sa potion – son goudron, pour être vraiment honnête – soupira et se dirigea vers les éviers.

Plus tard, après les cours et avoir décollé des vers séchés des tables (sérieusement), le professeur Rogue le regarda d'un air mécontent.

"Une explication, Monsieur Potter."

"... Je pensais à des hippopotames roses."

Le professeur Rogue lui envoya son regard numéro 5, 'les enfants sont une plaie.'

"Parce que je me disais que si vous pouviez lire les pensées, vous verriez juste des hippopotames et pas ce à quoi je pensais," expliqua Harry à la hâte.

"Votre conscience chargée n'est pas mon problème, Monsieur Potter, pour autant déplorable que puisse être votre tendance à mentir. Vos potions le sont."

"Désolé, professeur."

Le professeur Rogue eut une expression totalement impossible à lire.

"Répétez après moi, Potter. Occlumancie."

"Occlumancie, Professeur ?"

"Que faites-vous quand vous découvrez un terme inconnu ?"

"Je demande à Hermione, Professeur ?"

Le professeur Rogue lui envoya un regard las.

"Fort heureusement, vos lamentables habitudes de travail ne sont pas non plus ma responsabilité. Sortez. Vous me donnez mal à la tête."

"J'ai une potion pour les maux de tête qui pourrait aider-"

"_Dehors_."

Bon, se dit Harry, ça s'était bien passé !

* * *

Il se révéla que l'Occlumancie était l'étude de la protection de l'esprit contre les personnes qui lisaient les pensées, et que la lecture des pensées était plus complexe que simplement se trouver dans une pièce avec quelqu'un qui pouvait probablement lire les esprits. _Princypes de Magie Mentale _était encore pire que leur manuel de Potions, mais Hermione était assez intéressée par le projet pour lire des parties et les résumer à Harry et Ron.

"Il faut commencer par nettoyer son esprit et seulement alors commencer à construire des défenses mentales," expliqua-t-elle plus tard. "Et apparemment ça peut aussi aider avec les rêves, Harry !"

Harry prétendit très fort qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, selon la théorie que ses rêves allaient disparaître s'il n'y pensait pas.

* * *

"Votre potion pour les maux de tête, Monsieur Potter."

Harry le regarda.

"Vous n'êtes pas du genre à réfléchir jusqu'au bout. Vous avez des maux de tête suffisants pour en avoir besoin. Donc, vous l'avez avec vous. Donnez-la moi."

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais lui tendit la petite bouteille de potion bleu fumée. Le professeur Rogue la tint à la lumière et l'observa.

"La recette standard ?"

"Oui, professeur."

Le professeur Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire, ouvrit la bouteille, et prit une goutte sur son doigt. Il le toucha avec sa langue, pensif.

"Vous avez peu de risques de vous empoisonner. Pas plus de deux doses par jour, n'utilisez pas de têtards périmés, et ne _partagez pas_. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir une autre pharmacie amateur s'ouvrir dans mon dos."

"... est-ce que ça arrive souvent, professeur ?" demanda Harry, récupérant la bouteille avant que le professeur Rogue change d'avis.

"Les élèves sont le châtiment de mes péchés."

"Vous devez avoir tout un tas de péchés, alors," dit Harry, avant de /se figer en voyant l'expression du professeur eRogue.

Harry recula lentement, car il commençait à percevoir quand le professeur Rogue était sur le point de passer de professeur qui le haïssait à sorcier adulte qui le haïssait.

"Toujours vivant, mec ?" demanda Ron qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

"Ouais, je crois."

"De quoi il voulait te parler, en fait ?"

Harry lui montra la potion pour les maux de tête.

"De potions. Je crois que s'il n'était pas allergique à l'enseignement, il aurait dit que j'avais fait un assez bon travail ?"

Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"T'as besoin de meilleures attentes, mec."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Juste pour vous prévenir, je n'aurai pas accès à mon ordinateur entre le 29/01 et le 01/02, donc il y aura une mise en ligne mardi soir comme d'habitude, mais ensuite vous devrez attendre le 02/02. Par contre j'aurai accès à mes mails sur mon téléphone donc n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews !


	17. Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs

**Chapitre 17 : Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs**

La discussion pour savoir si Drago Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard rappela étrangement à Harry leur dispute à propos de Rogue l'année précédente, et il était difficile de mettre des mots sur son objection alors que Ron était en pleine tirade sur les sorciers maléfiques, et Harry devait reconnaître que Lucius Malefoy était drôlement louche. Ce n'était pas comme si Drago était quelqu'un de _bien_, après tout.

Et puis Hermione dit, en toute innocence, "Il y a beaucoup de potions puissantes dans Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait en copier quelques unes avant de rendre le livre à la bibliothèque," et Harry était fichu.

Même si ce n'était pas Malefoy, en toute logique ça devait être un Serpentard, non ? Héritier de Serpentard, après tout. Ça pouvait être Crabbe. Harry se méfiait de Crabbe, et torturer des chats c'était bien son genre, même si Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il soit assez _intelligent_ pour torturer des chats.

Harry faisait les cents pas dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, gardant un œil sur la porte et les fenêtres. Il devrait y avoir assez de courants d'air pour éviter une répétition de l'incident de Rogue Sentant ses Cheveux (grâce au ciel Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler de _ça_). Si les toilettes étaient moins sales et abîmées, elles seraient vraiment pas mal, pour des toilettes. Les filles avaient toujours les plus beaux trucs. Il y avait même un serpent gravé sur un des robinets. Les serpents, se dit joyeusement Harry, portaient chance.

Le fait qu'Hermione soit celle qui l'encourage à braver le règlement était une expérience très déstabilisante, pensa Harry un peu plus tard. L'idée de voler quelque chose dans les réserves de Rogue provoquait dans sa tête toutes les sirènes d'alarme, mais… bon. C'était Hermione.

Battre Malefoy au Quidditch fut le seul point positif de la semaine, si on pouvait considérer comme positif le fait de se péter le bras.

Le vol fut _facile_, même si la nuit précédente Harry n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Un feu d'artifice envoyé dans le chaudron de potion d'Enflure de Crabbe produisit une bonne diversion, Hermione accomplit sa tâche, et Harry essaya d'ignorer le regard de Rogue et le ton de sa voix.

"Si je trouve la personne qui a lancé ceci," murmura Rogue, "Je m'_assurerai_ que cette personne soit renvoyée."

* * *

Le premier indice fut les gestes frénétiques de Neville le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, signe universel pour 'Rogue, juste derrière toi !'

Harry et Ron se figèrent sur place, et Hermione eut un sourire faussement à l'aise.

"Bonjour, professeur," dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

"Potter. Je demande une minute de votre temps après vos cours aujourd'hui."

"… à propos de quoi, professeur ?" demanda Harry, se retournant pour le regarder.

Ignorant totalement la question, Rogue se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

"Il ne fait aucun bruit quand il bouge," siffla Ron. "Il _doit_ être en partie vampire."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on peut trouver des hybrides de vampire," dit Hermione d'un ton plein de doutes. "Ce n'est dans aucun livre."

"Il n'a rien à te reprocher," dit Ron d'un ton ferme. "Donc ne t'en fais pas."

Harry songea à des professeurs qui pouvaient lire les pensées, à de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap dérobée dans un placard, à la tête de Malefoy quand il avait été touché par la potion d'Enflure, et se dit que ce ne serait probablement pas si simple.

"Il a probablement juste envie d'engueuler quelqu'un," dit Harry comme si de rien n'était. "Ou il veut encore me faire gratter des limaces séchées."

"Tu devrais vraiment en parler au professeur McGonagall, Harry," commenta Hermione. "Il est injuste envers toi."

"Alors le professeur Rogue lui dirait que Harry a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, lancé des feux d'artifice et je sais pas quoi," protesta Ron. "Je ne pense pas que ça finira bien, si ?"

La discussion continua de façon habituelle, et Harry se détendit un peu.

* * *

Rogue se tenait à l'avant de la classe de Potions, et tenait un énorme livre bleu. Il désigna un tabouret. Harry s'assit en évitant de croiser son regard, l'esprit vide comme s'il attendait qu'un vif d'or apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

"Assis. Lisez."

Le livre que Rogue lui tendit était un vieux volume épais, relié en cuir de dragon, presque plus grand que Harry lui-même. Harry le cala contre la table et regarda le parchemin, déchiffrant l'écriture manuscrite.

_Et lorsqu'arriva le temps où le Voleur fut Découvert, il fut découvert qu'il avait été un Maître, et tous furent fort Marris qu'une telle chose pût avoir été commise par un des Leurs. Lors donc il fut agréé que Personne ne lui achèterait et que Personne ne lui vendrait. Il n'était Personne, et sa maîtrise n'était rien. Car fort bien, n'est-il pas le Plus Noir des péchés que de prendre le travail d'un autre, préparé par leurs mains et pour leurs besoins ? Ne sommes-nous pas une Confrérie ?_

À quel point Harry arrêta de lire et resta là à regarder le texte, se sentant assommé et épouvantable et comme la plus abjecte des raclures d'égouts. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait une_ habitude_ de voler, quand il n'avait pas de bonne raison. De la nourriture, parfois, mais c'était différent, il ne pensait pas que le professeur Rogue soit contre ça-

Il jeta un œil au professeur et décida que si, le professeur Rogue serait probablement contre ça.

"Essayez-vous de vous faire renvoyer, Potter ?" demanda doucement son professeur. "Il y a des méthodes plus faciles."

"Non, monsieur."

"J'attends une excuse, alors. Je m'attends à quelque chose d'exceptionnel."

Harry se mit à penser à des excuses, et à des raisons, et à Hermione. Il pensa à ses rêves de futur, qui s'il survivait jusqu'à l'âge adulte, impliquaient souvent le professeur Rogue lui présentant ses excuses à un moment ou à un autre pour s'être comporté comme un cafard graisseux, et reconnaissant qu'il était vraiment doué en Potions, et pourraient-ils… faire quelque chose de vague et d'indéfini ensemble. Créer une nouvelle potion, peut-être. Sans que Rogue le traite d'idiot, de préférence, mais les rêves de Harry n'étaient pas à ce point séparés de la réalité.

"Je n'ai rien fait," articula Harry. "Mais si j'avais fait quelque chose, ça serait seulement pour une raison importante."

"Importante. Les enfants de douze ans ne font pas de choses importantes, Monsieur Potter. C'est à ça que servent les adultes."

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

"Vous avez bien conscience qu'en cas de choses importantes – d'urgences – la réaction adéquate consiste à aller voir un adulte ?"

Harry tourna ça dans sa tête. Rogue parlait toujours dans cette voix effrayante, douce, presque un murmure.

"Le professeur McGonagall ne m'a pas cru l'année dernière, à propos de Voldemort," dit Harry, fixant le livre des yeux.

"Alors choisissez un autre adulte, Potter," dit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

Harry sursauta et croisa le regard de son professeur avec stupéfaction.

"Professeur Rogue," dit Harry très, très lentement, "Est-ce que vous me demandez de vous faire confiance ?"

Ils s'observèrent un long moment.

"Ne parlez plus jamais de ça," dit Rogue.

"D'accord," acquiesça vivement Harry avant de sauter du tabouret. Ce n'était pas sensé, ou gentil, de parler du moment où un professeur avait sombré dans la folie.


	18. Conversation trop tardive avec Neville

**Chapitre 18 : Conversation trop tardive avec Neville**

La première semaine de préparation du Polynectar fut l'une des plus heureuses de la vie de Harry. Il lut des passages à propos de venins sophistiqués et de concoctions effrayantes dans _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_, et décida de ne pas du tout essayer d'apprendre la Potion Laxative. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer préparer la plupart des potions présentées dans le livre, mais la façon dont elles étaient assemblées était intéressante, même si pour cela il fallait s'asseoir sur des toilettes hors d'usage et déchiffrer des pattes de mouche.

Il y eut une discussion un peu délicate avec Hermione, cependant, quand arriva le moment de préparer les ingrédients de la potion.

"Euh, Harry, je sais que tu aimes vraiment préparer des potions, mais… nous avons assez pour seulement un essai, et…"

"Et ?"

"Parfois tu deviens un peu… distrait. Quand tu prépares une potion. C'est compréhensible ! Mais – ça ne te dérange pas si je fais celle-ci ? Tu pourras faire la prochaine !"

Et elle semblait si nerveuse et épuisée que Harry ne trouva d'autre réponse que la serrer dans ses bras et lui assurer que tout allait bien, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il serait content de regarder. C'était très compliqué après tout (et il ne voulait même pas _imaginer_ la réaction de Rogue si d'autres ingrédients venaient à disparaître des placards. Plus jamais.)

Bon, d'accord, le fait que tout le monde pense qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard et révéler qu'il était un Fourchelang devant toute l'école pendant le club de duel aurait pu mieux se passer, et il ne savait pas ce que pouvait bien signifier le regard que Rogue lui avait lancé. Et puis il y eut la conversation avec Neville. Ils étaient dans leur dortoir, seuls pour une fois. Neville le regarda nerveusement et dit, "Vous êtes encore en train de désobéir."

"Euh."

"Avec Ron et Hermione."

"… désolé, Neville. On est juste…"

"Je ne vais pas le dire."

"Ah bon ?"

"Vous aviez une bonne raison la dernière fois."

"J'ai une bonne raison cette fois aussi," lui assura aussitôt Harry. "Euh – est-ce que tu veux savoir- ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas. Le professeur Rogue me déteste déjà suffisamment, et ça briserait le cœur de ma grand-mère si je me fais renvoyer. Je m'en sortirais, tu sais."

Harry pensa aux différentes façons qu'avait Neville de foirer les sorts les plus simples et grimaça. Ce n'était pas que Neville ne travaillât pas assez, pour autant qu'il puisse dire. C'était juste que les sorts se comportaient de façon bizarre autour de lui. Surtout quand il était nerveux.

"Pardon, Neville."

"T'inquiète pas," dit Neville avec un petit sourire. "Juste – c'est pas encore Tu-Sais-Qui, hein ?"

Harry tressaillit.

"Je…" _Était_-ce encore Voldemort ? Harry se sentait glacé rien qu'à cette idée. "C'est l'Héritier de Serpentard. Qui que ce soit."

Neville hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

"Tu me diras si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider ?"

"Promis. Merci, Neville. Et… désolé pour l'année dernière."

* * *

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au commentaire de Drago à propos de Fred et George, quand les jumeaux décidèrent de s'amuser en parlant de lui comme l'Héritier de Voldemort dans toute l'école. C'était assez rigolo, mais en même temps… pas du tout. Lui se sentait un peu mieux, mais le reste de l'école était toujours terrifié. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être comme Drago Malefoy, et cela le faisait se dire que c'était de la faute de Drago Malefoy. Ce qui le fit se sentir un peu plus enthousiaste devant l'idée d'Hermione pour espionner.


	19. Pas facile d'être bigot

**Chapitre 19 : Pas facile d'être bigot**

_"Saint Potter, l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbe," dit lentement Malefoy. "Encore un qui ne se conduit pas comme un vrai sorcier, sinon il ne traînerait pas tout le temps avec cette prétentieuse d'Hermione Granger. Une vrai Sang-de-Bourbe, celle-là. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter comme l'héritier de Serpentard !_ À part qu'on ne devrait pas utiliser ces mot, hein les gars ?" Il eut un petit rire, et Harry retint son souffle pour essayer de s'empêcher de hurler. Il avait pensé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, que Malefoy était meilleur que ça, qu'il ne faisait pas que le cacher.

"Ouais, Drago," marmonna Ron, évitant à Harry de devoir dire quelque chose.

"J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est," dit Malefoy d'un ton boudeur. "C'est difficile de prévoir quoi ce que soit sans de bonnes informations."

Ron en resta bouche bée, si bien que Crabbe eut l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. Heureusement, Malefoy ne le remarqua pas et Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, dit, "Tu dois avoir une idée de qui est derrière tout ça…"

"Tu sais bien que non, Goyle, combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ?" dit Malefoy d'une voix agacée. "Et Père refuse de me parler de la dernière fois où la Chambre a été ouverte. D'accord, c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant lui, mais il sait tout ce qui s'est passé, et il dit que tout a été dissimulé et que ça serait suspicieux si j'en savais trop. Mais je sais une chose – la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, une Sang-de-Bourbe a été tuée. Donc je parie que c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'un d'eux se fasse tuer cette fois… j'espère que ça sera Granger," dit-il d'un air ravi.

Ron n'était pas en état de poser une autre question, et Harry n'était pas beaucoup mieux, presque malade de rage.

"Pourquoi elle ?"

"Parce que c'est la précieuse petite amie de Potter, bien sûr." Malefoy leur lança un regard arrogant. "Ne répétez pas ça, bien sûr. Père ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe de cette histoire d'Héritier, mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer d'approcher Potter."

Harry essayait de résister à l'envie d'approcher son poing très très près du _visage_ de Malefoy, et Ron n'était pas beaucoup mieux – il devenait du plus en plus rouge, et Malefoy les dévisageait tour à tour. Mais les cheveux de Ron viraient au rouge.

_"Il faut que j'aille soigner mon estomac," grogna Ron._

_Et sans ajouter le moindre mot, Harry et lui traversèrent au pas de course la Salle Commune des Serpentard, se jetèrent sur le mur magique et se précipitèrent dans le couloir en espérant contre toute vraisemblance que Malefoy n'avait rien remarqué._

Malefoy avait remarqué.

* * *

"Potter," dit Drago Malefoy d'un ton froid, ce samedi là, faisant signe à Harry de le précéder dans une partie un peu isolée de ce que Harry commençait à considérer comme leur cour de disputes. Il pleuvait, et Harry s'appuya sur un des piliers.

"Malefoy." Harry lui lança un regard noir.

"Je suppose que c'était toi et Weasley, l'autre jour."

Harry haussa les épaules, parce que parler à Malefoy ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses priorités pour la journée.

"Je ne vais pas dire pardon à nouveau," dit Malefoy d'une voix sèche. "Vous faites intrusion dans notre salle commune, vous entendez ce que vous méritez."

Harry serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et essaya de trouver du calme au fond de lui. Sans grand succès. C'était juste que Malefoy était tellement horrible, et il n'avait pas à être horrible, et c'était juste –

"Pourquoi tu détestes autant Hermione ?" demanda-t-il brusquement. "Juste parce que je suis ami avec elle ?"

"Ne sois pas absurde, Potter. Je vous déteste tous les trois de façon individuelle, pour des raisons spécifiques. Je déteste Granger parce qu'elle est totalement insupportable."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour espérer qu'elle soit _tuée_," feula Harry. "Je devrais t'en coller une."

"Essaie," répondit Malefoy. "J'ai Crabbe et Goyle à portée de voix, et je parie que je peux te faire virer de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pauvre, pauvre Drago, victime de l'Héritier de Serpentard."

"Tu sais que je ne le suis pas."

"De toute évidence."

"Alors pourquoi mentir ?"

"Parce que j'essaie de l'aider," dit Malefoy, comme s'il parlait à un petit animal très stupide. "Parce que je suis d'accord avec lui."

Harry essaya de vider son esprit, et échoua lamentablement.

"Pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle sont pas collés à tes basques, d'ailleurs ?"

"Pourquoi Weasley et Granger ne sont pas collés aux tiennes ?"

"Je reviens de l'entraînement de Quidditch," marmonna Harry. "C'est différent."

"Pas du tout. Et pour répondre à ta question, Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas là parce que j'ai prévu de parler d'eux, et c'est plus facile de parler des gens derrière leur dos."

"Je ne veux pas te parler, Malefoy. Je ne veux pas te regarder. Je ne veux pas que tu parles à Hermione ou que tu la regardes, plus jamais."

"Ou tu feras quoi ?"

"Ou je te laisse à elle," dit Harry à bout de nerfs. "Elle aime mettre le feu aux personnes qui l'énervent, tu sais."

Malefoy avait l'air mal à l'aise. _Tant mieux_, songea Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes, si je laisse Granger tranquille ?" demanda soudain Malefoy.

"Je ne _fonctionne_ pas comme ça, Malefoy. Je ne – je ne joue pas avec les gens comme ça."

"Je _veux_ que tu ne drogues plus jamais mes laquais," dit Malefoy, continuant comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. "C'est embarrassant. C'est juste, tu ne crois pas ? Je laisse les tiens tranquille si tu laisses les miens tranquille."

"… tu n'es pas l'Héritier, donc je n'ai pas besoin de leur faire quoi que ce soit."

Malefoy eut un sourire en coin. "Tu pensais que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Je suis flatté."

"Tu. _Argh_."

"Je pourrais vraiment te causer des ennuis pour être entrés chez nous comme ça, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme si j'avais marché sur ton chat."

"Tu veux _tuer_ mon _amie_."

"Pas personnellement. Je n'aurais juste pas de chagrin si elle mourait, et ce serait-" Malefoy haussa les épaules. "Pratique. Je ne veux pas aider l'Héritier, Potter. Je préfère rester en dehors de ce petit combat à mort dans lequel tu t'es lancé et féliciter le vainqueur."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Crabbe et Goyle."

Malefoy sourit comme un lézard.

"J'ai menti."

Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il existait un jeu de logique dans ce genre, mais sa patience était à bout. Il tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas, et Malefoy ne l'arrêta pas. Il était tellement, tellement soulagé que lui et Malefoy ne soient pas amis.


	20. Harry n'est pas si profond

**Chapitre 20 : Harry n'est pas si profond**

**Résumé : **

Dans lequel Harry est un peu trop occupé pour songer à étudier, mais nous lui pardonnons car il sauve l'école d'un fantôme maléfique et d'un Basilic.

* * *

Le reste des vacances de Noël se passa essentiellement à essayer de consoler Hermione à propos de sa demi-transformation en chat. Les cours de potions, quand ils reprirent, atteignirent une ambiance encore plus glaciale à cause de l'aggravation du conflit entre Harry et Malefoy. Malefoy s'amusait follement à faire remarquer les plus petites erreurs et désobéissances de Harry, et à tenter de battre son record d'ingrédients inappropriés lancés dans son chaudron. Harry regrettait vraiment de s'intéresser autant aux potions. Cela offrait à Malefoy une trop grande marge de manœuvre.

Arracher le journal des mains de Malefoy fut plutôt sympa, cependant, même s'il n'apprécia pas son regard furieux après.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula. Harry rencontra Tom Jedusor, confronta Hagrid, et Dumbledore quitta l'école. Les élèves n'étaient plus autorisés à aller nulle part seuls, réduisant à néant tous les progrès que Harry aurait pu faire en étude indépendante. Avec Hermione pétrifiée, ça semblait être trop d'efforts de toute façon.

* * *

_Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un que cette atmosphère de terreur et de suspicion semblait ravir : Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, comme s'il venait d'être nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Ce fut pendant le cours de potions qui eut lieu deux semaines après le départ de Dumbledore et de Hagrid que Harry comprit ce qui le réjouissait tellement. Ce jour-là, Harry, qui était assis derrière Malefoy, l'entendit parler à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton triomphant._

_"J'ai toujours su que mon père arriverait à nous débarrasser de Dumbledore," dit-il sans se soucier de baisser la voix. "Je vous ai dit qu'il a toujours pensé que Dumbledore était le pire directeur que l'école ait jamais eu. Peut-être qu'on va avoir un directeur digne de ce nom, maintenant, quelqu'un qui n'interdira pas qu'on ouvre la Chambre des Secrets. McGonagall ne va pas durer longtemps, elle assure l'intérim, c'est tout..."_

_Rogue passa à côté de Harry sans faire de commentaire sur la chaise vide d'Hermione._

_"Monsieur," dit Malefoy d'une voix forte, "Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas candidat au poste de directeur ?"_

_"Allons, allons, Malefoy," répondit Rogue en laissant un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres minces. "Le professeur Dumbledore a été seulement suspendu par le conseil d'administration. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous."_

_"Si vous étiez candidat, vous auriez sûrement le vote de mon père," dit Malefoy avec un sourire entendu. "Je vais dire à mon père que vous êtes le meilleur professeur de l'école, Monsieur."_

_Rogue sourit à son tour en se dirigeant vers une autre table. Il n'avait pas vu Seamus Finnigan qui faisait semblant de vomir dans son chaudron._

"Je trouve ça vraiment étonnant que les _nés de moldus_ n'aient pas déjà tous fait leurs bagages," poursuivit Malefoy. "Je parie-"

"Tu pourrais la boucler, Malefoy ?" interrompit Harry.

"Bien sûr, Potter. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te choquer. Comment va Granger, d'ailleurs ?"

"Elle va aller _bien_. Merci de demander."

La cloche sonna à ce moment, heureusement ; elle interrompit un argument qui aurait assurément été tout aussi déplacé que tout ce que Malefoy avait dit.

"Dépêchez-vous, je dois tous vous emmener en Botanique," aboya Rogue à toute à la classe et en route. Rogue avait été plutôt consciencieux dans sa façon d'ignorer Harry depuis des mois, à part ce que Harry commençait à considérer comme un niveau normal de critiques, mais Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le professeur escortait plus souvent que les autres les Gryffondor entre les cours. Si c'était _Lockhart_ qui avait essayé de le garder en vie, Harry aurait eu beaucoup plus de possibilités de filer dans la Forêt Interdite, songea-t-il avec rancune.

* * *

"Ça commence à devenir ridicule, Potter," l'informa Malefoy quelques jours plus tard, interrompant ce qui avait jusque là été presque une matinée agréable. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas eu trop l'occasion de commencer, vu que ce n'était pas encore le petit déjeuner. Harry regarda avec regret la table un peu plus à gauche dans la Grande Salle.

"Quoi ?"

"Toi. Tu ne peux pas m'incinérer du regard, donc autant arrêter d'essayer."

"J'ai toujours cette tête là, Malefoy."

"Non, tu es en colère à cause de Granger. Je n'ai rien _fait_ à Granger."

"La ferme."

Malefoy croisa les bras.

"Tu me dois une faveur."

"Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment, Malefoy."

"Je te demande d'arrêter de te comporter comme si j'étais responsable de tout."

"Ton _père-_"

"Nos conversations tournent généralement assez mal quand nous parlons de nos pères, tu ne crois pas ?"

Harry dut reconnaître que c'était totalement vrai, et se tut.

"Alors. Cette faveur," commença Malefoy.

"J'arrêterai d'être en colère contre toi quand tu arrêteras d'être aussi heureux tout le temps."

"Je ne vais pas ostensiblement désapprouver mon père pour toi, Potter. Jamais de la vie."

"Alors je ne vais pas ostensiblement m'entendre avec toi, Malefoy."

"Oh, bon. C'est d'accord alors. À plus tard."

Et avec un sourire enjoué, Malefoy se dirigea vers la table Serpentard. Harry avait l'impression troublante que Malefoy pensait qu'il venait d'accepter quelque chose.

* * *

Harry imaginait assez bien ce que le professeur Rogue penserait s'il lui disait qu'il allait confronter l'Héritier de Serpentard et un Basilic géant, donc il ne lui demanda pas son avis avant d'y aller.

Il eut un instant pour songer, en pleine discussion avec Jedusor, _Neville a de bons instincts pour repérer quand quelque chose est un plan de Voldemort_, et puis il n'eut plus le temps de songer à rien, concentré sur sa survie.


	21. Confiance

**Chapitre 21 : Confiance**

C'était vraiment une trop belle journée pour rester à l'intérieur, mais Harry avait encore une chose à faire avant la fin de l'année. En espérant que ce n'était pas une trop mauvaise idée. Il finit par trouver le professeur de Potions en pleine patrouille du parc de l'école.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, M. Potter ?

\- Euh. Est-ce que je peux vous utiliser pour menacer ma famille ?

Le professeur Rogue le regarda.

\- C'est juste que ça serait pratique pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs de Potions, et ils savent que je ne peux pas faire de magie pendant l'été maintenant.

\- Les devoirs sont une raison insuffisante pour menacer des Moldus, Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton las. Cette famille serait Pétunia Evans et son mari ?

\- Et mon cousin Dudley.

\- Vous pouvez menacer les Moldus en mon nom si vous êtes en danger de mort, et pas avant. 'Severus Rogue a un intérêt personnel pour ma survie,' ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry sourit.

\- Je suis pas sûr que je le dirai comme ça, mais merci, professeur. Vous connaissez Tante Pétunia ?

\- Non, je ne la connais pas. Rogue hésita. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, brièvement. Il y a des années.

\- Donc elle saura de qui je parle. Chouette !

\- Pourquoi moi, si je puis demander ?

\- Ben, vous êtes mon professeur le plus effrayant.

\- Et pourtant vous n'écoutez pas un mot de ce que je dis. De toute évidence je ne fais pas assez d'efforts.

\- Non, non non non, vous êtes terrifiant ! Vraiment effrayant, tout le monde le dit. Vous avez vraiment pas besoin d'en faire plus.

Rogue eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Passez un bon été ! dit Harry avant de battre en retraite.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Deux livres faits ! Accrochez-vous à vos bretelles, on va arriver au point où on commence à s'écarter de canon de façon majeure, et plus mineure.


	22. III : Willy Wonka ne va pas apparaître

**Chapitre 22 : III : Willy Wonka ne va pas apparaître**

**Note de l'auteur : **

(Section en italiques tirée du canon)

**Note de la traductrice : **

(Traduite comme d'habitude)

* * *

S'enfuir de chez les Dursley était la meilleure décision que Harry ait jamais prise. Deux semaines pour explorer, lire, essayer de se convaincre de ne pas acheter d'_Éclair de Feu_, sans oublier passer quatre bonnes heures chez l'apothicaire. Il essaya d'imaginer ce que diraient Hermione et Ron, et décida que Ron dirait 'Bon sang, c'est comme Hermione dans une librairie', ce qui le fit sourire. Il acheta des ingrédients de Potions habituels, ainsi que des choses dont il avait eu besoin l'année précédente et ne possédait pas, comme du sucre pour des bonbons magiques et du rab de scarabées pour le colorant rouge. Après avoir longuement contemplé un chaudron à mélange automatique et visualisé le commentaire probable de Rogue sur les personnes qui avaient besoin d'un chaudron à mélange automatique pour préparer des recettes de troisième année, Harry mit fin à ses achats et prit un catalogue pour les commandes par hibou.

Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, Harry recommença deux fois sa rédaction sur la potion de Ratatinage avant de renoncer à essayer de l'améliorer davantage. Il ne s'embêta pas avec l'entraînement d'Occlumancie – ce n'était pas comme si vider son esprit et le remplir d'idées de Quidditch avait aidé avec Tante Marge, et il devait présumer que le sorcier maléfique lambda serait plus efficace que sa tante Marge – enfin, en théorie. Son esprit était, comme une note de bas de page dédaigneuse l'indiquait, 'chaotique, plein de feu et de tourment, contraire à toute retenue.'

Heureusement, une conversation au hasard avec Florian Fortarôme supprima toute envie de bouder, car rien ne pouvait entamer le bonheur qu'il ressentit en étant invité derrière le comptoir pour voir comment un des parfums était fabriqué, dans une combinaison fantastique de cuisine, potions et application judicieuse du sort de refroidissement. Harry s'entraîna sur son verre de limonade, et les glaçons ne fondirent pas de tout l'après-midi.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme changer le monde ou dompter des dragons, lui confia M. Fortarôme. Mais quand je vois un enfant triste sourire en recevant une crème glacée avec une cerise qui danse par-dessus, je me dis que je rends le monde un peu meilleur à ma façon.

Cela fournit une raison très agréable de penser à autre chose qu'à Sirius Black ou est-ce qu'il allait ou pas mourir ou essayer d'arrêter de déprimer parce qu'il n'avait pas acheté d'Éclair de Feu, jusqu'à ce que Ron commence à parler de Honeydukes dans le train, et que Harry réalise que son tout nouvel intérêt pour la fabrication de bonbons sorciers était encore une nouvelle façon pour sa famille de réussir à rendre sa vie plus difficile qu'elle l'était déjà.

Peut-être que ce fut avec tout ça en tête qu'après une rencontre terrifiante avec un Détraqueur et une ration de chocolat, la première question de Harry pour Remus Lupin quand il revint de s'être assuré que tous les Détraqueurs avaient quitté le train fut "Vous connaissez la recette de ça ?"

Lupin lui répondant humblement qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr ne ruina en rien la détermination de Harry à trouver la réponse. Il avait toujours aimé les énigmes et les sucreries, et les énigmes _faites_ de sucreries semblaient être un intérêt un peu plus adulte. Il avait quand même treize ans, après tout. Cela fournit une bonne distraction contre les moqueries de Drago, qui n'avaient vraiment pas manqué à Harry malgré la longueur de l'été.

* * *

_À côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux._

_\- Regarde Rogue ! souffla Ron à l'oreille de Harry._

_Le professeur Rogue, qui enseignait l'art des potions, regardait fixement Lupi__n__. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue briguait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais même Harry fut surpris de voir l'expression de son visage. Plus que la colère, c'était le dégoût qui déformait les traits de son visage maigre et cireux._ Harry ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression : c'était celle que Rogue avait arborée pendant la majorité de la première année de Harry, et ce fut seulement en regardant Rogue que Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à cette expression depuis environ le début de sa deuxième année à l'école. L'année dernière le professeur Rogue avait alterné entre en colère, fatigué et inexpressif en face de Harry. Quand est-ce que ça avait changé ? Ça allait perturber Harry, il le savait, alors qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se faire encore plus de soucis.


	23. Neville va regretter ça

**Chapitre 23 : Neville va regretter ça**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Passages en italiques tirés du canon et traduits par qui vous savez, bla bla bla.

* * *

Le premier cours de potions de l'année mit en scène Drago "Lézard" Malefoy méritant une fois de plus son surnom en forçant Ron et Harry à découper ses racines de marguerite, éplucher sa figue séchée, et couronner le tout de l'observation chuchotée, "Regarde comment je m'y prends, Potter. Tu apprendras peut-être quelque chose."

Harry regretta que Buck ne lui ait pas lacéré les _deux_ bras.

\- Essaie de boucler le meurtrier de l'année qui en veut à ta peau _avant_ la fin de l'année, tu veux, Potter ? continua Malefoy à voix basse, alors que Harry le regardait ajouter ses chenilles en comptant jusqu'à quatre tout en essayant de récupérer les racines de Ron.

Hermione, en arrière-plan, chuchotait frénétiquement à Neville de vider son esprit et de prétendre qu'il était en train de réviser dans la serre. Cela semblait marcher – Neville ajouta ses chenilles en remuant dans les deux sens, puis fouilla dans son matériel avec application. Sa potion orange (censée être verte) devint d'une horrible couleur grise, mais au moins elle n'était plus aussi _fluo_.

_\- Hé, Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, en se penchant pour emprunter la balance de cuivre de Harry, tu as entendu ? Dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black._

_\- Où ça ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix._

_De l'autre côté de la table, Malefoy écoutait attentivement._

_\- Pas très loin d'ici, dit Seamus, l'air surexcité. C'est une Moldue qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passe. Les Moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphoné au numéro vert et quand les gens du Ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti._

_\- Pas très loin d'ici, répéta Ron en jetant à Harry un regard éloquent._

_Il se retourna et vit Malefoy qui les observait._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'épluche autre chose ?_

Mais les yeux de Malefoy étaient fixés sur Harry. Il se pencha par-dessus la table.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas plus enthousiaste, Potter. Si c'était moi, je serais déjà à ses trousses.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? dit Ron d'un ton brusque._

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, Potter ? souffla Malefoy, plissant ses yeux pâles.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, dit Malefoy avec une expression ravie. Préviens-moi quand quelqu'un te dira, je veux voir ta _tête_, souffla-t-il.

_\- De quoi tu parles ? dit Harry avec colère._

_Mais au même moment, Rogue lança :_

_\- Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients, maintenant. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer longtemps avant de la boire. Laissez-la infuser, ensuite nous essaierons celle de Londubat…_

La potion grise de Neville, devant laquelle Hermione semblait prête à fondre en larmes, fut dûment testée sur Trevor.

Tout le monde attendit. Rogue regarda le crapaud en plissant les yeux, l'air agacé.

\- Est-ce que Trevor a été empoisonné ? demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

\- Vous, Londubat, avez réussi à produire une potion totalement dépourvue d'effets. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai ajouté, euh, des feuilles de trèfle en poudre et du raifort râpé. Pour contrer…

Rogue regarda Neville pendant un très long moment, toute la classe retenant son souffle. Rogue souffla brusquement.

\- Un point pour Gryffondor pour avoir appris comment ne tuer personne par accident, dit Rogue avec un maigre sourire. Vous venez de faire l'erreur d'élever mes attentes vous concernant, Londubat.

Neville devint encore plus pâle, et Harry se rapprocha discrètement au cas où il tomberait dans les pommes.

\- Le cours est terminé. Potter, restez.

Malefoy lança une pique à propos des serviteurs, que Harry ignora grâce à sa longue habitude. Malefoy était beaucoup trop heureux aujourd'hui.

Ça aurait été sympa si Rogue avait voulu discuter avec lui, mais c'était juste une excuse pour forcer Harry à essuyer du jus de sangsue et à remettre les rates de chat non utilisées dans leur pot, ce qui était exactement aussi agréable que la description l'indiquait.

\- Vais-je être impressionné par le devoir que vous avez rendu ?

\- Vous l'avez déjà été ?

\- Je vais retirer des points pour impertinence, Potter.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas respirer. Ça ne fait pas deux pages de plus que ce que vous vouliez et ce n'est pas _faux_, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

\- Pas de problème avec votre famille, alors ?

\- On a réussi à ne pas s'entre-tuer, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Très joliment formulé. D'autres expériences de mort imminente à signaler jusqu'ici ?

Harry s'interrompit, essayant de déterminer si les Détraqueurs dans le train comptaient, et découvrit avec surprise que son professeur pouvait faire le même bruit qu'une bouilloire courroucée.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vérifié si vous n'êtes pas victime d'un sort qui attire la malchance, Potter ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sèche. Parce que je ne vois pas d'autre explication, j'en reste pantois.

Harry toucha la cicatrice de son front et regarda son professeur à travers sa frange. Rogue sembla pousser un très long soupir.

\- Oui, peut-être que cela compte. Très bien.

\- Euh. Professeur Rogue, vous avez déjà probablement sauvé ma vie un paquet de fois pendant ma première année. Vous n'avez pas besoin de continuer à essayer. Vraiment.

S'il vous plaît.

\- Quelle que soit l'histoire dramatique que vous m'avez attribuée, vous semblez oublier que je suis un professeur dans cette école, et que j'ai donc une responsabilité de protection envers les élèves.

Zut, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment contredire ça.

\- Dans le sens_ inverse_ des aiguilles d'une montre, Potter, dit son professeur d'une voix sèche, et Harry, surpris, se mit à frotter dans l'autre sens. Ça marchait mieux.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, commenta Harry, ravi de changer de sujet.

\- Parce que les potions sont une forme de magie rituelle, et toutes les magies rituelles ont des éléments en commun.

\- Je devrais étudier la magie rituelle, alors ?

\- Pas plus qu'un cuisinier moldu amateur ne devrait étudier la biochimie. _Vous_ feriez mieux d'apprendre à suivre des instructions simples et de rester conscient de ce qui vous entoure, sans passer le cours à parler potins.

C'était totalement injuste. Harry se vengea en frottant encore plus fort, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de table à frotter.

\- Filez. Je vois à quoi cette année va ressembler, et vous allez être en retard pour le déjeuner.

Harry ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ça posait problème qu'il soit un peu en retard pour le déjeuner, mais effectivement il avait faim. Et depuis quand le professeur Rogue s'y connaissait en Moldus, au fait ?


	24. Rogue n'est pas doué pour s'inquiéter--

**Chapitre 24 : Rogue n'est pas doué pour s'inquiéter pour les gens**

Le premier samedi de l'année, pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry reçut un mot.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Votre devoir est inacceptable. Présentez-vous à mon bureau à 10h ce matin pour en discuter._

_Rogue_

Hermione, quand Harry lui montra le papier, gémit.

\- Le professeur Rogue te donne _encore_ des cours privés.

\- Il va probablement découper mon devoir en petits morceaux et les faire fondre dans l'acide. Et rire, fit remarquer Harry.

\- De façon éducative, se lamenta Hermione.

\- Est-ce que ça va, 'Mione ? demanda Ron. Tu as été un peu…

\- Une critique personnelle, dit Hermione, avant d'essayer de noyer son chagrin dans sa tasse de thé.

\- T'inquiète pas, dit Harry à la hâte. Il va probablement juste, je sais pas… Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a décidé que ça vaudrait le coup de m'enseigner.

Ron lui tapota le dos.

\- Il te déteste toujours.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry, regardant la note d'un air lugubre. Ron n'avait pas _tort_, après tout. Pas pour autant que Harry sut.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est encore en colère pour la robe ? demanda Neville.

Harry se dit que le professeur Rogue serait en colère pour la robe pendant environ la prochaine décennie, mais ça ne semblait pas une bonne idée de le dire.

* * *

Le bureau du professeur Rogue était un peu plus chaleureux avec un feu dans la cheminée. Pas vraiment chaleureux, mais un peu quand même. Le professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau, deux bouteilles et deux verres posés devant lui. Il leva les yeux quand Harry entra, et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. Harry le prit et le déroula. C'était son devoir d'été, recouvert d'encre verte, les annotations remplissant le moindre centimètre carré disponible. Harry sentit ses paupières se crisper.

\- Vous lirez ceci quand nous en aurons fini ici, afin de pouvoir dire à vos camarades que c'est ce dont nous avons discuté. Je veux votre parole que ce dont nous allons parler ne quittera pas cette pièce, quelle que soit la _confiance_ que vous pouvez avoir en vos amis.

\- … monsieur ?

\- Votre parole, Monsieur Potter, si elle a la moindre valeur.

Harry releva le menton.

\- Je promets de n'en parler à personne, sauf si ça met quelqu'un en danger.

\- On va faire avec ça, dit Rogue d'un ton las.

Harry se dit que ça avait l'air assez juste, tout compte fait.

\- Assis.

Il s'assit.

\- Que savez-vous à propos de Sirius Black ?

\- Ben, que c'est un meurtrier. Un disciple de, euh, Voldemort. Rogue plissa les yeux. Il a tué un paquet de gens, et maintenant il veut me tuer. Et il y a quelque chose que personne ne veut me dire.

\- Exact. Ils ne veulent pas vous dire, car ils pensent que vous êtes le genre de garçon à vous ruer pour voler la Pierre Philosophale et affronter des trolls et des Basilics.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde est tellement persuadé que je vais aller affronter Sirius Black ? Je veux dire, même Drago Malefoy l'a dit – il était pas _inquiet_, il trouvait ça très marrant, mais- Harry hésita.

\- D'après ce que je sais de vous, vous allez persister à fouiller jusqu'à découvrir ce que les adultes vous cachent pour vous protéger, en violant au passage tous les règlements auxquels vous pourrez penser, et au mieux manquerez de vous faire tuer. Trompez-moi une fois, deux fois, trois fois… je ne suis pas idiot, M. Potter.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour la gloire, marmonna Harry. Je sais que vous le pensez, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il fallait que _quelqu'un_ soit là, ou Voldemort aurait eu la Pierre, et Ginny serait morte.

\- Et dans une réalité beaucoup plus probable, vous seriez mort et enterré, ainsi que vos amis.

\- Ouais, ben non.

\- Épargnez-moi vos grognements, si vous voulez que j'explique.

Harry sursauta, se redressa et essaya de prendre un air éveillé et attentif. Rogue sembla légèrement perturbé.

\- Nous allons discuter de deux choses, dans cet ordre, dit Rogue. Pourquoi vous ne devriez pas essayer d'aller affronter Black, et pourquoi vous devriez.

\- Ça ne… fait aucun sens. Devant le regard noir de Rogue, Harry se tut.

Rogue versa une mesure soigneuse d'un liquide ambré dans un des verres, et une potion d'un blanc nacré dans l'autre. Harry reconnut un philtre Calmant. Rogue poussa le verre dans sa direction.

\- Buvez ça quand vous en aurez besoin, ordonna-t-il.

\- Professeur Rogue, est-ce que le directeur sait que vous me parlez de ça ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le saura tôt ou tard.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais Harry n'allait pas interrompre cet accès inhabituel de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'honnêteté.

Harry était très content de son plan, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement brusque et un son rauque fassent disparaître la pièce autour de lui dans un éclair rouge.

Harry se réveilla par terre et se releva aussi vite que possible, cherchant sa baguette.

Il croisa le regard de Rogue. Le professeur était debout, pointait sa propre baguette vers Harry et tenait mollement la baguette de Harry dans son autre main. Son regard était vide.

\- La raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez pas affronter un sorcier adulte est que vous allez mourir. Exactement comme j'aurais pu vous tuer à l'instant.

\- Je m'attendais pas-

\- Et Sirius Black ne vous attaquera pas de face.

Harry sauta hors de portée alors qu'un autre sort le frôlait en sifflant, et plongea pour se mettre à l'abri derrière le bureau. La pièce était grande, mais pas immense, et il évita deux, trois, quatre sorts par pure acrobatie, regrettant de ne pas avoir son balai. Une bouteille en verre éclata derrière lui, et Harry sauta sur le côté. Il sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux brûlés, et chargea son professeur, l'envoyant dans le mur.

Harry s'immobilisa, sentant une baguette contre sa gorge.

\- C'est à ça que ressemble un affrontement avec un sorcier adulte, Potter. Vous vous en êtes bien tiré au début, mieux que j'espérais, mais votre instinct vous a trompé. Au lieu de vous enfuir, vous êtes venu vers moi. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je l'aurais fait aussitôt. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

\- Dumbledore-

\- Le directeur Dumbledore n'a pas la moindre idée de votre penchant pour vous jeter la tête la première dans un nid d'hydres. Ou peut-être trouve-t-il cela charmant. Si vous essayez d'affronter Sirius Black seul, vous mourrez. Si vous essayez d'affronter Sirius Black avec vos amis, _ils_ mourront. Si vous le voyez, courez. Vers le directeur, de préférence.

\- Pas vers vous ? Monsieur ?

\- Pour autant qu'il me plairait de mettre personnellement fin à Sirius Black, entre le Directeur et moi-même, il est le meilleur duelliste.

Le voix morbide de Rogue n'avait pas changé de ton pendant toute la discussion. C'était incroyablement flippant.

\- J'ai affronté Voldemort-

\- Vous avez affronté Quirrel et un spectre, et vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie. Quirrel était un duelliste moyen, au mieux. Black est un assassin fou à lier, obsédé, cruel, et issu d'une vieille famille Sombre qui enseigne des maléfices à ses enfants dès le berceau. Écoutez, pour une fois dans votre fichue vie.

\- D'accord, grommela Harry. Quand vous aurez fini d'expliquer. C'était bien une explication, non ?

Il y avait encore une lueur de bataille dans les yeux de Rogue, mais ils se rassirent tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ça avait été un simple duel et que tout allait bien. Harry était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, et il empoigna sa baguette que Rogue avait posée sur la table. Il ne la rangea pas.

Rogue souleva le verre de liquide ambré et le tint à la lumière. Il avait une teinte dorée.

\- Whisky Pur Feu, commenta-t-il comme s'ils avaient été en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, avant de le boire et de le reposer sur la table avec un petit bruit sec. Il croisa les doigts.

\- Avez-vous besoin du philtre Calmant, Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Sirius Black a trahi vos parents, ce qui a provoqué leur mort. Ils pensaient qu'il était leur ami, et il a dit à Voldemort où ils étaient cachés.

Harry arrêta de respirer. Le temps devint un peu bizarre. Ses oreilles résonnaient – une lumière verte, une femme suppliant, un horrible rire.

Le professeur Rogue se versa une autre mesure précise de whisky Pur Feu et la but. Il observa Harry, une lumière étrange dans les yeux.

\- Buvez, Potter.

Harry but le philtre calmant et s'affala dans sa chaise.

\- Il était leur ami ?

\- Depuis qu'ils étaient à l'école ensemble, confirma Rogue d'une voix distante.

\- Dumbledore a dit que vous les connaissiez.

\- Il était là.

\- Alors, dit Harry, se sentant étrangement calme, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller le tuer maintenant.

\- Non, dit Rogue. Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce sans votre parole que vous ne ferez rien de stupide.

Harry ne pensait vraiment pas que Rogue eut quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le motiver, pas la moindre chose qui pourrait lui enlever l'envie d'aller trouver Sirius Black et de se venger de lui avoir pris ses parents.

Ah si, il y avait une chose.

\- … vous pourriez m'acheter, dit Harry, pensant à voix haute.

L'expression de Rogue était _impayable_. Harry nota mentalement d'y repenser quand il serait capable d'avoir des émotions.

\- Je veux pouvoir revenir dans la salle de Potions après les cours. Et apprendre à préparer correctement le Polynectar.

\- Êtes-vous en train d'avouer avoir préparé du Polynectar avec des ingrédients de ma réserve, Potter ?

\- Non. Je n'avouerais jamais ça.

Harry sourit à son professeur. Rogue ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Dommage.

Il y eut un long silence. Harry se dit que le professeur Rogue aurait dû en profiter pour boire, mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui disait quoi faire.

\- Quand vos amis ne seront pas occupés, vous pouvez étudier dans la classe de Potions à condition que je sois là. Ne vous attendez pas à un traitement spécial. N'allez nulle part seul. Promettez-moi que vous n'allez pas aller à le recherche de Sirius Black.

\- Je le promets.

Harry finit par lire la correction de son devoir sur la potion de Ratatinage en attendant que les effets du philtre se soient suffisamment dissipés pour pouvoir marcher. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que convaincre le professeur Rogue de lui enseigner soit une bonne idée, mais au moins le professeur ne lui lançait plus de sorts, et ça devait compter pour quelque chose.

Après une matinée comme ça, le reste du week-end fut _incroyablement_ décevant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Joignez-vous à moi pour nous lamenter sur les idées incroyablement foireuses de Severus Rogue à propos de techniques d'enseignement adaptées aux enfants (Il ne lance jamais de maléfice sur un enfant dans le canon, mais il ne prend pas non plus cinq minutes pour leur enseigner le duel).


	25. Leçons et marge de manœuvre

**Chapitre 25 : Leçons et marge de manœuvre**

Au début de son premier cours privé avec le professeur Rogue, Harry ressentit le besoin de clarifier quelque chose.

\- La prochaine fois que vous me jetez un sort, je demande à Fred et George de mettre partout dans l'école des posters de vous avec la robe et le vautour sur la tête.

Rogue fronça les narines.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jeter des sorts aux élèves, quelle que soit la provocation, Monsieur Potter. Je présume que vous avez saisi le message ?

Harry ne dit pas 'j'ai fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits cette semaine à propos de lumière verte et de rire.' Il ne dit pas 'les gens normaux font saisir le message en parlant, pas en se jetant des sorts.' Il ne dit pas un tas de choses.

\- Vous avez ma parole que je ne vous jetterai pas de sorts.

Rogue semblait prêt à dire autre chose, mais se ravisa.

\- Si vous voulez m'enseigner le duel, je peux apprendre, répondit Harry. On dirait que ça va se révéler utile un jour ou l'autre.

\- Survivez jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans, et on en reparlera.

Harry eut un bref sourire.

\- Je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti jusque là.

\- Arrogant comme toujours. Dites-moi, pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre les Potions ?

Harry regarda son professeur.

\- Je croyais que vous saviez.

\- Malgré ce que pouvez penser, vous n'êtes pas au centre de mes préoccupations au point que je ressente le besoin de connaître toutes les idées qui vous passent par la tête.

Ce qui était la façon de Rogue de dire 'répondez à la question.'

\- Parce que c'est beau, dit Harry après un moment. Élégant. Et différent des duels et du Quidditch – ça c'est immédiat, mais pour les potions il faut savoir prévoir, sauf quand on a besoin d'improviser…

Il se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment comment exprimer les choses.

\- Vous respectez l'Art.

Rogue ne se tourna pas pour regarder Harry, ni pour arrêter ce qu'il faisait, à savoir installer un chaudron à une des tables à l'avant de la classe.

\- Vous réalisez que vous n'avez aucun talent ?

Harry attendit, espérant que c'était une question rhétorique, mais Rogue semblait tout à fait prêt à garder le silence.

\- Je suis pas mal au Quidditch, mais les Potions c'est ce que je _veux_ faire.

\- Venez regarder.

Devant l'invitation, Harry grimpa sur un tabouret pour regarder son professeur préparer une potion. Chaque action était précise, chaque geste économe, chaque mouvement sûr. Ce n'était pas vraiment beau – Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à se soucier de l'apparence qu'il avait quand il travaillait – mais son couteau était un éclat argenté, son expression concentrée, et Harry avait envie d'_être_ lui.

\- Parfois vous êtes exactement comme votre père, dit Rogue, préparant ses ingrédients, les mesurant dans des petits bols.

Harry resta totalement silencieux, car toute personne montrant l'envie de parler de son père avait _toujours_ toute son attention.

\- Et parfois vous n'êtes comme aucun de vos parents. Votre père s'est attiré beaucoup d'ennuis à l'école, et a causé beaucoup d'ennuis. Il passait son temps à rire, et il était très doué pour le Quidditch.

Rogue entreprit de broyer des grains de poivre dans un mortier, contrôlant précisément sa force. Harry cligna des yeux autant qu'il pouvait, effrayé à l'idée d'éternuer et d'interrompre le flot de paroles.

\- Votre mère, cependant, était douée pour tout. Tout ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en or. Métaphoriquement parlant, ajouta Rogue avec un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est plongé dans l'étude de matières pour lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun talent.

Un léger coup de baguette de Rogue alluma le feu sous le chaudron et le mit à chauffer. Harry essaya de revenir au présent, sans grand succès.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose à leur sujet, dit-il. Tante Pétunia ne parle de ma mère que pour inventer des mensonges.

Le professeur ne répondit rien, ajoutant le premier ingrédient d'un petit geste.

\- C'est de la Pimentine ? demanda Harry pour meubler le silence.

\- En effet. L'infirmerie va en avoir besoin, quand les pluies d'octobre vont arriver. Généralement j'en prépare de plus grandes quantités.

\- Pourquoi pas cette fois ?

\- Parce que vous êtes facilement distrait.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, parce que là c'était à coup sûr une insulte.

\- Vous avez dit que je pourrais apprendre à faire du Polynectar.

\- Le Polynectar est une potion peu enseignée car elle facilite la tromperie, pas parce qu'elle est particulièrement difficile. Les ingrédients sont rares, et la préparation est longue, mais ce n'est pas difficile avec la discipline nécessaire.

Harry pensa tristement à Tante Marge, et ne dit rien sur son propre niveau général de discipline.

\- Comment avez-vous dérobé la recette dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ? demanda Rogue comme s'il demandait à Harry de lui passer les pommes de terre.

\- Le professeur Lockhart nous a fait un mot.

Rogue eut un ricanement.

\- Et je suis censé croire que vous allez rester sagement à jouer avec vos amis alors que Black vous court après.

\- Ben, oui, dit Harry. J'ai dit que je le ferais. Et je ne suis pas idiot.

Rogue ne sembla pas vouloir répondre à cela.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe une potion pour dormir ? demanda brusquement Harry. Ma potion contre les maux de tête ne marche pas vraiment quand...

\- Madame Pomfresh a une réserve de Sommeil sans Rêves, répondit Rogue. Comme le philtre Calmant et la plupart des autres potions ayant un effet bénéfique, elle présente un risque d'addiction.

Zut.

\- Votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine sera un récapitulatif du développement de la Pimentine et des propositions pour améliorer la recette.

Harry fit la grimace. _Encore plus_ de devoirs. Et le regard de Rogue était beaucoup trop joyeux.

Le professeur Rogue était, au fond, rien qu'un sadique.

* * *

Demander à Fred et George où il pourrait faire des expériences de recettes de bonbons ou de crèmes glacées magiques fut à la fois une très bonne et très mauvaise idée.

\- Oh, pauvre ignorant. Fred, nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, George.

Et sur ce, les jumeaux agrippèrent Harry par les bras et le traînèrent vers les sous-sols pour lui présenter la cuisine de Poudlard.

La vie de Harry ne fut plus jamais la même.


	26. Montage éducationnel

**Chapitre 26 : Montage éducationnel**

Le premier succès de Harry en matière de bonbons magiques fut pour des petites billes de sucre multicolores qui fondaient sur la bouche et permettaient de souffler des bulles irisées. Il n'aurait jamais réussi, s'il n'avait pas expliqué ce qu'il voulait faire à Fred et George, qui avaient proposé deux de leurs recettes en cours, et à un moment Harry s'était retrouvé avec du sucre fondu dans les cheveux et avait dû aller à l'infirmerie, mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Les bonbons furent interdits par trois professeurs avant la fin de la journée, et Harry les confia à Fred et George pour leur laisser faire des tests.

* * *

\- Le professeur Trelawney dit que je vais mourir, expliqua Harry au professeur Rogue pendant la quatrième séance de cours privé d'affilée où le professeur Rogue ne l'avait même pas laissé _toucher_ quoi que ce soit. Pas que ça le dérangeait de rester sans rien faire et de voir de la magie se produire, mais s'il ne parlait pas il se sentait invisible, et alors il se sentait pris au piège. Non merci.

\- Et vous avez commencé à voir des présages de mort partout ?

\- Ben. Oui.

\- Je l'évite, dit calmement Rogue. Chaque fois que je me rappelle qu'elle existe, j'ai une profonde envie de la tuer.

Comme le professeur Rogue semblait totalement sérieux, Harry décida de ne plus jamais, jamais aborder le sujet de son professeur de Divination. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être celui qui ferait péter un fusible au professeur Rogue.

* * *

\- ... et après il a réarrangé son nom pour dire Je Suis Voldemort, et j'ai poignardé le journal avec un croc de Basilic. J'ai peut-être loupé deux-trois trucs après, je saignais et Fumseck m'a empêché de voir en me pleurant dessus.

\- Si vous réussissez à ne pas vous retrouver à l'infirmerie cette année, Potter, je vous montrerai comment faire du Brouillard Fossilisant avec des yeux de Basilic en poudre.

\- Vous voulez dire – de ce Basilic là ?

\- Vous avez entendu parler d'un autre Basilic qui aurait été tué récemment ? Ces créatures ne courent pas les rues.

\- … je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la tuer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Épargnez-moi votre sensibilité, je vous prie.

\- Serpentard a vraiment pas eu de bol de se retrouver avec Voldemort comme héritier, hein ?

\- Vous avez pris cette manie persistante d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres auprès du directeur, je suppose.

\- Il a dit que c'était une bonne idée. Qu'on ne devrait pas avoir peur d'un nom.

\- La peur est une chose sensée. Cela montre que l'on fait attention.

Harry n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre à ça, mais heureusement son professeur n'attendait pas de réponse.

* * *

_Intrigué, Harry regarda le gobelet. Lupin eut un sourire._

_\- Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais très bien su fabriqu__er__ les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée._

_Il prit le gobelet, en renifla le contenu et fit une grimace._

_\- Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée qui le fit frissonner._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que… ? commença Harry._

_Lupin le regarda et répondit à sa question inachevée._

_\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue comme collègue. Il est l'un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer._

_Lupin but une autre gorgée et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher le gobelet des mains._

\- Il est très doué en potions, dit prudemment Harry, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler 'il a une lueur assassine dans les yeux chaque fois qu'il vous regarde.'

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour Harry, le professeur Lupin détendit l'atmosphère comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Harry resta là à se demander s'il devait avertir le professeur Lupin ou supplier le professeur Rogue de lui donner la recette.

* * *

\- Est-ce que vous empoisonnez le professeur Lupin ?

Rogue esquissa un sourire.

\- Si seulement, Potter. Si seulement.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement rassurant. Harry hésita, puis continua.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler au professeur Dumbledore, le soir d'Halloween. Et comment vous pensiez que quelqu'un dans le château avait aidé Black.

Rogue prit une pincée d'une poudre bleue et la laissa tomber dans la potion qu'il préparait, lui donnant une délicate teinte mauve. Une des choses les plus exaspérantes quand on le regardait travailler était l'évidence manifeste qu'alors qu'il exigeait que _Harry_ suive la recette, _lui_ n'aurait pas pu s'en éloigner davantage. Si un ingrédient devait être coupé en dés, il l'écrasait. S'il fallait mettre exactement deux cuillerées de quelque chose, il en mettait une poignée. Si la recette disait de remuer pendant cinq minutes, il mesurait pendant cinq répétitions d'une chanson idiote. C'était exaspérant.

\- Vous m'avez dit que-

\- Potter.

\- Mais, Professeur… il a aidé Voldemort à tuer…

\- Il mourra.

Le professeur Rogue, en train de prendre un ton étrangement gentil.

\- Et ça sera une mort atroce et douloureuse. Contentez-vous de cela.

Faire connaissance avec le professeur Rogue cette année n'était pas _du tout_ rassurant.


	27. Une soirée avec Dumbledore

**Chapitre 27 : Une soirée avec Dumbledore**

\- Ces cours que Rogue te donne, il a parlé du Professeur Lupin ? demanda Ron après la démonstration de Rogue en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas vraiment. En gros, je dois le regarder pendant qu'il parle théorie.

\- Ça a l'air super naze.

\- C'est le seul professeur de Potions qu'on a, dit Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je sais, mec, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Il en a après toi depuis la première année, et maintenant il accepte de t'enseigner ? C'est pas logique. C'est pas comme s'il était devenu sympa. _Urinoirs_.

Harry mit une tape sur l'épaule de Ron et changea de sujet, parlant Quidditch pour essayer de remonter le moral de son ami. Et ajouta les loups-garous à une courte liste mentale titrée 'Choses que Severus Rogue veut tuer'.

* * *

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année se termina avec Harry à l'infirmerie et son balai réduit en miettes. La perte de son balai et sa première défaite en Quidditch occupaient presque tout son esprit, mais il avait tellement de temps libre pour ruminer qu'il trouva quelques minutes pour songer à ce que le professeur Rogue dirait.

("Si vous réussissez à ne pas aller à l'infirmerie cette année, Potter, je vous montrerai comment faire du Brouillard Fossilisant avec des yeux de Basilic en poudre.")

Non, connaissant le professeur Rogue, il n'aurait même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, juste de _regarder_ Harry.

Le samedi soir, Harry avait presque réussi à s'endormir quand il entendit les rideaux de son lit bouger. Son visiteur resta silencieux.

Harry se figea, absolument persuadé que c'était Sirius Black qui venait l'assassiner. S'il cherchait à prendre sa baguette, est-ce qu'il aurait le temps ? Il resta totalement immobile.

\- Ah, Severus, fit la voix du directeur à son grand soulagement. Vous voilà.

\- Directeur, dit Rogue d'une voix crispée.

\- Vous montez la garde ?

\- J'étais en train de vérifier le stock de potions ici pour voir ce qui a besoin d'être remplacé.

\- Vous ne venez pas voir Harry ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

\- Vous pourriez être un peu moins strict avec le garçon, Severus. Il vous admire.

\- Vous devriez trouver cela aussi perturbant que moi, directeur.

\- Il peut être sage de laisser le passé dans le passé.

\- Pas ça. Jamais.

\- Il n'est pas son père, Severus.

\- _Cela…_ n'est pas le problème. Vous devez sûrement voir à quel point c'est impossible.

\- Je vois un jeune garçon qui vous respecte.

\- Non.

\- Alors cesserez-vous de l'encadrer ?

\- Je n'ai jamais _commencé_-

\- Severus.

Harry essaya très dur de ne pas respirer.

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très douce. Nous n'en parlerons plus.

\- Merci, Directeur, grogna Rogue, et Harry entendit à nouveau le rideau remuer.

\- Harry, dit Dumbledore, et Harry ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant à cause de la faible lumière et du regard doux et inexorable dans les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas juste pétillé Voldemort à mort, ça aurait sûrement marché.

\- Je dois te demander d'être patient avec lui, continua Dumbledore. Nous avons tous notre route à parcourir, mais Severus n'a jamais eu un chemin facile. Un peu comme toi.

Harry aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce que Dumbledore savait de son chemin. Parfois le fait que Dumbledore sache tout était moins réconfortant qu'à d'autres moments.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Ou tu pourrais te mettre au tricot, proposa-t-il d'une voix plus détendue. C'est un passe-temps très relaxant.

Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Bonne nuit, mon garçon. Dors bien.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

Avec 27 chapitres bouclés, nous sommes à 1/6e de la fic. Pour la longueur on en est à (environ) 1/9e. Le taux d'éloignement du canon et d'ajout d'idées nouvelles est malheureusement impossible à calculer.


	28. Tout petit chaton blanc

**Chapitre 28 : Tout petit chaton blanc**

C'était presque décembre, et Goyle surgit brusquement des ombres de l'escalier. Harry le regarda à travers ses cheveux. Apparemment être grand n'était plus suffisant pour l'intimider. Il tira sa baguette et attendit que Goyle parle.

\- Tu n'as jamais dit à personne que j'ai essayé de te casser la tête. Pourquoi ?

Harry pensa à sa première année et à son rythme effréné. 'Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un allait aider' n'était probablement pas une bonne réponse.

\- Ben… tu essayais juste de protéger Malefoy ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Parce que c'est ton… ami ?

\- Ouais, grogna Goyle.

\- Il dit que c'est son boulot à lui de te protéger, tu sais.

Harry se posait des questions à propos de cette phrase depuis un moment.

\- Il est petit. Tout petit chaton blanc.

Goyle semblait perplexe, mais ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Il n'existait probablement rien qui ne rendît pas Goyle perplexe.

\- Je pense pas qu'il aimerait que tu dises, euh, ça.

Petit _chaton _?

\- … on se protège chacun. C'est ce que font les amis, hein ? Goyle semblait dubitatif.

\- C'est ce que font les amis, acquiesça Harry, essayant de trouver le lien entre Gregory Goyle et loyauté mutuelle. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose, mais tâcha de rester impassible.

\- Ouais.

\- Euh – pourquoi tu en parles maintenant ?

\- On parle de Black. À Azkaban.

\- Oui… ?

\- Je voulais savoir si je t'en devais une.

\- Parce que tu… aurais pu être renvoyé ou mis en prison pour tentative de meurtre, et finalement non ? tenta Harry.

\- Ouais.

Parler à Goyle était incroyablement épuisant. Harry ne savait pas comment Malefoy s'y prenait.

\- On était des gamins. Et si on disait juste…

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire. Il n'avait pas envie que Goyle lui _doive_ quelque chose. C'était flippant.

\- On oublie tout, d'accord ? Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Goyle réfléchit à cela, et Harry se concentra pour garder une apparence calme et réfléchie.

\- La prochaine fois que je te lancerai un sort, je raterai, dit Goyle en hochant la tête avant de descendre les escaliers.

Les Serpentard étaient vraiment des barges.

* * *

Harry était allé au bureau de McGonagall pour voir si elle était là – il avait vaguement envie de lui parler du Sinistros et cherchait surtout une excuse pour ne pas avoir à le faire – quand il entendit la voix de Malefoy. Harry n'avait jusque là jamais manqué une opportunité en or d'écouter aux portes.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de votre père, Monsieur Malefoy. Je crois comprendre que des félicitations sont de rigueur.

\- Merci, Professeur McGonagall, dit Malefoy d'un voix tendue.

\- Bien sûr, je n'aurais absolument jamais autorisé un élève de votre niveau à essayer – mais apparemment, j'aurais eu tort. Vous devez être très fier.

\- … vous ne l'avez dit à personne, hein ?

\- Eh bien, non. Bien sûr que non.

Une minute de silence.

\- Je vois, Monsieur Malefoy. Je comprends très bien. Et ces choses peuvent changer, avec le temps. Mes lèvres sont scellées.

Malefoy sortit du bureau à grands pas, croisa le regard de Harry d'un air furieux et feula :

\- C'est de _ta_ faute.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec stupéfaction, et alors que Malefoy venait de disparaître au coin du couloir, il fut tout aussi surpris d'entendre son professeur habituellement si sérieuse et réservée se mettre à glousser.

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait fait ?

* * *

Harry se sentait tellement détaché de tout que pendant le cours de Potions suivant il ne réagit à rien. Les provocations de Malefoy, le sarcasme de Rogue, leur interaction constante…

C'est un jeu entre eux, réalisa-t-il soudain. Aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi horrible séparément, mais si on les met ensemble dans une pièce avec moi, ça donne une compétition de _Qui peut être le pire envers Harry_.

Cela le mit tellement de mauvaise humeur que pendant le cours privé de ce soir là, une des deux séances qu'il avait toutes les semaines, il dit :

\- Si je ne fais pas _quelque chose_ pendant ces leçons je vais devenir cinglé.

\- Un grand merci pour votre offre, Potter. Les rédactions de fin de trimestre doivent être relues. Vous pouvez prendre celles des première et deuxième années.

Après ça, Harry se joignit beaucoup plus volontiers aux lamentations de Ron disant que les Serpentard étaient bien les pires.


	29. Chat, chien, hippogriffe

**Chapitre 29 : Chat, chien, hippogriffe**

Harry ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche de Sirius Black, mais il n'avait rien promis quant au fait de laisser Sirius Black l'approcher. Ce qui était, si pas sa raison, peut-être son excuse pour se balader dans le parc du château, savourant le bruit de la neige sous ses pieds et ignorant les voix dans sa tête qui ressemblaient à celles d'Hermione et de Ron et des professeurs. Ces voix étaient toujours mieux que se rappeler celle de sa mère en train de supplier. Presque tout était mieux que ça.

Une ombre sur la neige le fit sursauter – une chose sortant des tréfonds de la forêt, bas sur le sol et sombre et rapide sur la neige, et un bruit de – d'aboiement ? Oui, un aboiement de chien. Harry regarda avec stupéfaction un grand chien sombre et poilu foncer ventre à terre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Des yeux habitués à repérer un éclat doré sur l'étendue d'un terrain de Quidditch précisèrent enfin ce qu'il voyait. Un chien noir et poilu était en train de chasser une petite silhouette blanche – un chat ? Non, un chaton-

Un petit chaton blanc.

Ses oreilles étaient plaquées en arrière, ses yeux terrifiés, et sa fourrure gonflée au point de ne pas pouvoir discerner la limite entre chaton et neige. Essayant désespérément de se rappeler un sort pour maîtriser les animaux, et se réconfortant en se disant que les loups-garous ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ça, Harry s'élança pour leur barrer le chemin (même si c'était probablement Malefoy).

Le chaton vit Harry et changea de trajectoire, grimpant sur sa cape avec un miaulement à déchirer les tympans et feulant à l'adresse du chien une fois arrivé sur l'épaule de Harry.

Le chien regarda Harry, coucha les oreilles et gémit d'un air pitoyable.

Harry résista à l'envie de se masser le front pour repousser le mal de tête qu'il sentait approcher.

\- Tout doux, bonhomme, dit-il au chien. Tu n'as pas envie de le manger. Il a sûrement mauvais goût.

Le chat lui mit une tape sur l'oreille. Avec ses griffes.

\- Je veux dire, il est très élégant. Les chats sont des animaux nobles.

Le chien renifla d'un air dubitatif, se laissa tomber à plat ventre dans la neige et couvrit sa truffe avec ses pattes. Harry s'accroupit prudemment et tendit la main.

\- Je suis désolé, le chien. Je suis désolé aussi d'avoir pensé que tu étais un Sinistros.

Cela ne sembla pas consoler le chien.

\- Tu as une sale mine.

Pas d'amélioration non plus. Harry ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait. Malefoy semblait tout à fait satisfait de rester sur son épaule et de prétendre être un vrai chat. À moins que ce _soit_ un vrai chat et que Harry perde la boule.

Il allait geler sur pied s'il restait dehors à réfléchir, et alors Sirius Black n'aurait plus besoin de le tuer.

\- Venez, vous deux, dit Harry avec un geste vif pour attraper le chien par la peau du cou. Je sais où sont les cuisines de Poudlard, et vous êtes trop maigres tous les deux.

Le chat feula à voix basse, mais ne le griffa pas, ce que Harry prit comme la meilleure issue possible.

\- Si tu me mors, je ne leur dirai pas de te donner de la tourte au jambon, dit-il au chien, selon la théorie que les animaux sorciers étaient généralement assez bizarres. Cela sembla fonctionner, au moins assez pour que le chien engouffre une tourte entière et s'endorme devant le feu, au milieu des elfes de maison ravis d'avoir des gens à servir.

Le chaton but une soucoupe de lait et s'installa solidement sur les genoux de Harry, l'empêchant de se relever.

\- Tu vas me mettre en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, l'informa Harry.

Le chaton, en séchant, avait pris l'apparence d'un pompon. Il aurait certainement fière allure un jour, mais là maintenant ses pattes étaient trop longues et il ressemblait à un collier de fourrure. Il remua une oreille, apparemment pas du tout dérangé par l'idée de mettre Harry en retard pour son entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Tu sais, dit Harry, parfaitement conscient que Malefoy avait des griffes maintenant, tu me rappelles un de mes camarades de classe. Il s'appelle Drago. Parfois on s'entend et parfois on ne s'entend pas. Et il serait très content que je rate l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Le chaton remua légèrement le bout de la queue. Harry se retint de penser que c'était mignon. C'était une très bonne forme pour Malefoy, se dit-il. Petit, mignon, et absolument diabolique.

\- Mais _Drago_ sait que j'ai de quoi le faire chanter, continua Harry à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller le chien. Donc il n'essaierait pas d'en faire trop, surtout depuis que je l'ai sauvé d'un chien dix fois plus gros que lui.

Avec une incroyable dignité, le chaton se releva et sauta, atterrissant en plein sur le chien, qui se réveilla en sursaut avec un grognement sauvage.

\- Tu es vraiment _nul_ avec les animaux, feula Harry à Malefoy, fatigué et furieux.

Le chaton refusa de le regarder, mais il remua une oreille. Donc il ne l'ignorait pas totalement, si ?

Malefoy était beaucoup plus facile à aimer sous cette forme de chaton, se lamenta Harry. Petit machin diabolique.

\- La prochaine fois je le laisse te manger, dit Harry d'un ton sévère avant de partir pour le terrain de Quidditch. Bien fait pour Malefoy.

* * *

La deuxième tentative de Harry pour pousser Sirius Black à le tuer, à savoir s'arranger pour aller à Pré au Lard, ne donna rien de plus qu'une quantité de détails à propos du meurtrier qui avait trahi ses parents. D'un côté, c'était sympa de pouvoir en parler avec Hermione et Ron, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en discuter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire à propos de Sirius Black, et avoir plus de temps pour y réfléchir n'apporta rien d'autre que plus de cauchemars. Et Hermione et Ron faisaient de leur mieux, mais ils ne le _ressentaient_ pas comme lui.

Même s'il n'en parlait jamais plus au professeur Rogue, il n'oublierait pas la lueur fébrile dans ses yeux quand il parlait de Sirius Black.

* * *

Aller rendre visite à Hagrid n'était pas une tentative de faire sortir Sirius Black de sa cachette, mais cela donna à Harry une idée sur comment utiliser la faveur que Malefoy lui devait.

Malefoy n'était pas d'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des preuves, Potter, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Le professeur McGonagall a dit au début de l'année qu'il existe un registre dans lequel tous les animagi doivent figurer, lui expliqua gentiment Harry. Un registre public. Je parie que ça serait très facile pour moi d'avoir une copie. Le Ministre m'aime bien cette année.

\- … _c'est_ ta faute, tu sais, dit Malefoy d'un ton boudeur. Toi et ton idée que je serais un animagus dragon.

Comme Harry voulait l'aide de Malefoy, il resta impassible.

\- Écoute, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est dire que Buck n'est pas si méchant, que c'était une erreur, que tu faisais l'imbécile.

\- Oh, sûr, je vois très bien la tête du jury.

\- Oh, ça ira. Mon oncle laisse mon cousin Dudley s'en sortir de bien pire qu'insulter un hippogriffe, je suis sûr que ton père comprendrait.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de comparer mon _père_ avec cet horrible Moldu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais.

Oncle Vernon n'essayait pas de tuer des enfants, déjà. Harry essaya de prendre une expression diplomatique.

\- Mon père, continua Malefoy, m'adore. Tout ce qu'il fait est pour parfaire notre famille et préserver notre grandeur. Qu'est-ce que ton oncle fait pour toi ? Je sais qu'il ne veut pas de toi, n'importe quel idiot pourrait voir ça.

Le visage de Malefoy s'éclaira soudain et il demanda avec curiosité :

\- Est-ce qu'il te frappe ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ah oui, il te frappe. Tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber les Moldus, ils sont pathétiques. Je n'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup, bien sûr, mais Père m'a parlé d'eux, et j'ai lu les histoires.

\- Tous les Moldus ne sont pas comme mon oncle, dit Harry.

Il devait se retenir de voler à la défense d'Oncle Vernon. 'Il n'a jamais réussi à m'atteindre parce que je cours trop vite' n'était pas vraiment une déclaration en la faveur des Moldus.

\- Oui, et ce sont ceux qui _sont_ comme ton oncle que je veux garder à l'œil.

\- Tu veux dire tuer.

\- C'est un compromis, non ? On se débarrasse juste de ceux qui le méritent.

Harry garda ses yeux fixés sur Malefoy pendant qu'il fouillait dans son sac, en sortait une potion contre les maux de têtes et avalait toute la bouteille.

Cela n'aida pas vraiment._ Drago Malefoy_ devenant la personne qui remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec les Dursley allait rester planté dans l'esprit de Harry pendant un bon moment. Ce qui, en fait-

Drago le regarda avec curiosité, et exactement la même expression qu'un chat guettant un trou de souris.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu aimais te battre, dit Harry, parce qu'il essayait d'imaginer Drago Malefoy tuer des gens (et de ne pas penser aux Dursley).

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de _lâche_, Potter ?

Diplomatie, merde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. Mais – tu ne préférerais pas t'arranger pour que deux de tes ennemis se poignardent dans une quelconque allée pendant que tu prends une bonne tasse de thé à l'autre bout de la ville ?

\- Je suppose que ça éviterait les taches de sang, dit Drago d'un ton plus joyeux.

\- Oui, c'est chiant à nettoyer sur les vêtements, acquiesça Harry, soulagé.

Le truc pour avoir une conversation polie avec Drago Malefoy, se dit Harry, était de considérer que Malefoy n'avait qu'un vague lien avec la réalité dans laquelle tout le monde vivait. Dans la réalité où vivait Malefoy, les gens discutaient de taches de sang et se sentaient offensés si quelqu'un suggérait qu'ils n'étaient pas nés assassins.

_Pourquoi_ il voulait avoir une conversation polie avec Malefoy, la question se posait toujours, mais Harry se dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon qu'avait Drago de ne jamais, absolument jamais, le trouver impressionnant. C'était plutôt agréable comparé à Colin et même à Ron, qui avaient tendance à considérer la place de Survivant comme acquise à Harry. Enfin, c'était plutôt agréable en petites doses. Harry n'avait pas envie de parler à Malefoy plus que quelques minutes tous les deux-trois mois. Sinon il risquait de suggérer que Malefoy n'était pas prêt à tuer un bébé de ses propres mains ou une horreur de ce genre.

\- Je vais réfléchir à mon témoignage pendant le procès de cette bête, dit Malefoy. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions.

Harry hocha la tête, et s'éloigna avant que Malefoy réalise que plus que tout au monde, Harry ne voulait pas que Malefoy réfléchisse trop longtemps à sa famille moldue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pour un meilleur effet, dites-vous que je pensais à cette scène de Kuzco l'empereur mégalo :  
youtube (point) com (slash) watch?v=AUWA-HdI1NI

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je n'ai pas pu trouver la scène en français, donc voici le texte :

\- OK OK ! Ah ! Où c'est passé ? Où elle est ?  
\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? C'est ma voix ça ? C'est MA voix ? Oh bon.  
\- Non ! La fais pas tomber !  
\- Je ne vais pas la faire tomber, imbécile, je vais la boire ! Et quand je reprendrai ma merveilleuse apparence, je vais te TUER !

\- Pour la DERNIÈRE FOIS, nous n'avons pas commandé de trampoline géant !  
\- Tu sais mec, tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je l'installe.

(je crois - le gars parle tellement vite que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Si vous avez accès au DVD, je veux bien la traduction officielle !)


	30. Lupin et Rogue sont péniblement polis

**Chapitre 30 : Lupin et Rogue sont péniblement polis**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Sections en italiques tirées du canon et traduites par J-F Ménard

* * *

_\- Professeur Lupin ? dit Harry. Si vous avez connu mon père, vous avez dû connaître Sirius Black ?_

_Lupin se tourna vivement vers lui._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? dit-il sèchement._

_\- Rien… Je sais simplement que eux aussi étaient amis quand ils étaient à Poudlard…_

_Lupin se détendit._

_\- Oui, dit-il, je le connaissais. Ou plutôt, je croyais le connaître. Vous feriez bien d'y aller, Harry, il est tard._

* * *

Le chien était à nouveau à la cuisine quand Harry s'y glissa pendant la première semaine de cours pour demander aux Elfes de Maison s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose à manger. Il avait été nettoyé depuis la fois d'avant, et rongeait un os avec enthousiasme. Harry s'installa à côté de lui pour manger son fondant du chaudron.

\- Ils pensent que tu es mon chien, lui confia Harry. Je ne vais pas leur dire que ce n'est pas le cas, ils te mettraient dehors et il neige encore, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour un chien. J'ai des leçons en plus avec Rogue _et_ Lupin et je pense qu'ils vont bientôt péter les plombs et essayer de s'entretuer.

Le chien cessa de ronger et lui lança un regard de chien.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui sont ces gens. C'est pas grave. Il y a aussi Ron et Hermione, qui ne se parlent pas, et Neville, qui va craquer d'un jour à l'autre à cause des Potions, et tout le monde pense que mon nouvel Éclair de Feu est maléfique.

C'était probablement plus qu'un chien avait besoin de savoir.

\- Merci de m'écouter, Sinistros, lui dit Harry. Je parie que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un dans le château qui t'adopterait – pas Malefoy, par contre – c'est le chat que tu as rencontré. Je parie qu'il t'a provoqué, il est comme ça. Il a fait de son mieux pour faire tuer un hippogriffe parce que – je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Drago Malefoy fait des trucs comme ça. Si j'avais…

Si j'avais une maison avec une mère et un père qui m'aimaient, je passerais moins de temps tout seul comme un naze, pensa Harry silencieusement.

\- C'est bien qu'ils te nourrissent.

Harry se retrouva avec une truffe humide dans le visage, et serra prudemment le chien dans ses bras.

\- Arrête, articula-t-il. Beurk, tu sens le chien.

Le chien aboya tout doucement, et Harry soupira et se releva. Retour au boulot.

* * *

\- Est-ce que vous connaissiez le professeur Lupin à l'école, aussi ? demanda Harry au professeur Rogue alors que le professeur examinait les glands que Harry venait de couper en dés. Il s'était dit que c'était un bon moment, comme le professeur Rogue avait déjà quelque chose à critiquer.

Devant l'expression de Rogue, Harry réalisa qu'il avait très mal évalué la situation, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Le professeur Lupin est votre enseignant, et vous allez lui offrir le respect qu'il mérite.

\- Je le respecte à fond. Il m'apprend à lancer un Patronus, dit Harry, sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

\- Vous avez omis de mentionner cela.

\- C'est pas comme si je vous racontais mes journées, dit Harry en écrasant des scarabées. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire comme le professeur Rogue et d'imaginer que l'ingrédient qu'il écrasait représentait ses problèmes. Crac, les gens qui soupçonnent un balai innocent. Crac, les Détraqueurs.

\- Je ne parle pas de faits sans importance. Signaler les comportements inhabituels serait… apprécié.

\- Il est inhabituellement compétent pour un professeur de Défense, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Il y eut un bruit de ricanement, et Harry se tourna pour regarder le professeur Rogue, dont l'expression était totalement impassible.

Ça ne pouvait pas s'être produit, si ? Harry devait avoir mal entendu.

Bon, en parlant de comportements inhabituels…

\- Vous saviez que Drago est un animagus ?

\- En tant que son Directeur de Maison, il est de ma responsabilité de surveiller la situation. Cependant, je suis curieux de savoir comment _vous_ avez eu connaissance du fait. J'ignorais que vous et Monsieur Malefoy étiez proches.

Évitant adroitement la question, Harry répondit :

\- Il se bagarre avec d'autres animaux. Il m'a utilisé comme leurre quand l'un d'eux a essayé de se venger.

Harry observa l'expression de Rogue, qu'il trouvait étrangement impossible à lire, mais ne se laissa pas distraire du rythme de la préparation et ajouta ses scarabées à la potion.

\- Professeur ?

\- Imaginez, si vous le voulez bien, l'expression de Lucius Malefoy s'il venait à savoir que son précieux héritier cherchait la bagarre avec des animaux de compagnie, Potter.

Harry imagina, et se mit à rire.

\- Vous ne répéterez pas cela, ajouta Rogue. Je n'apprécie pas mon travail, mais j'entends bien le conserver.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes un professeur, si vous détestez tellement les enfants ?

\- Parce que le directeur a une faiblesse pour les causes perdues, répondit Rogue d'un ton sec.

\- Euh.

\- Hagrid. Binns. Rusard. Trelawney. Lupin. Pensez-vous qu'ils ont été embauchés parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine ? Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Mais vous êtes super bon en potions. Euh. Non ?

\- L'enseignement est plus qu'une Maîtrise de Potions.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment contredire ça. Du tout.

\- Je suis parfaitement conscient de qui je suis et ce que je suis. Le directeur Dumbledore est simplement un… éternel optimiste. J'admire cela, même si je ne peux pas en faire autant.

Harry envisagea et repoussa 'Vous pourriez essayer d'être un meilleur professeur, vous savez' comme quelque chose qui risquait de pousser Rogue à lui jeter un sort, ou au moins à l'exclure des cours supplémentaires de Potions. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de cet aspect de son professeur, il se remit à découper des crins de licorne et à s'assurer que la flamme sous le chaudron restait violette.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je suis tombée sur une information marrante pour vous aider à mesurer la taille de cette fic.

À la fin de ce chapitre, nous en sommes à un peu plus de 25 000 mots, soit environ un tiers du premier tome de Harry Potter.

La fic en entier fait près de 200 000 mots (en arrondissant un peu, et sachant qu'en traduisant en français ça va augmenter d'environ 10%), soit presque la taille du tome 7.

Je vous laisse comparer l'épaisseur des livres.


	31. Harry et Hermione

**Chapitre 31 : Harry et Hermione**

\- Les nouvelles de la semaine, Potter ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall ne veut toujours pas me rendre mon Éclair de Feu. Je n'imagine pas que vous pourriez – non, désolé, oubliez que j'ai demandé.

\- Miraculeux. Il apprend.

Harry ignora le sarcasme comme étant indigne de lui.

\- Et comment vont vos petits amis ?

\- Ron et Hermione ne se parlent pas parce que le chat d'Hermione essaie toujours de manger le rat de Ron, dit Harry en ajoutant prudemment des moustaches de poisson-chat à la potion. Et Hermione ne me parle pas parce que j'ai un peu pris parti pour Ron et qu'on a tous les deux trop de devoirs.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que Mlle Granger vous aidait avec vos devoirs.

\- Je sais pas. Je suis trop occupé à essayer de comprendre _Poisons Indécelables_ pour essayer de comprendre Hermione.

Le professeur Rogue sembla réfléchir à cela avec le plus grand calme puis fit disparaître la potion à laquelle ils travaillaient depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Professeur !

\- Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité de vous enseigner les notions les plus basiques de la préparation de potions si vous échouez à votre troisième année parce que vous ne comprenez pas le _programme de base_.

Rogue s'éloigna à grands pas.

\- Nettoyez ça.

\- Vous mettre en colère contre moi ne va pas aider, dit Harry d'un ton affable. Vous avez juste l'air d'avoir besoin d'une potion contre l'hypertension.

Harry était tout aussi furieux, mais il avait d'autres façons de gérer sa colère.

Le professeur Rogue demanda d'une voix glacée :

\- Quel est votre problème avec _Poisons Indécelables _?

\- Le livre de cours, dit aussitôt Harry. Je comprends les explications que vous donnez en classe, mais ça me prend un max de temps quand je ne peux pas demander à Hermione de m'expliquer les diagrammes et les trucs, et ces jours-ci elle refuse de m'aider.

\- Je suppose que j'ai considéré… _avez-vous_ été éduqué en arithmétique et en compréhension basique avant Poudlard, Potter ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été très bon en maths, dit Harry d'un ton dubitatif.

\- À ce stade, vous envoyer en cours d'Arithmancie serait certainement hilarant, mais probablement peu efficace, dit Rogue à voix basse.

Harry détestait le sens de l'humour de Rogue.

\- Très bien. Jetez-vous aux pieds de votre amie. Suppliez-la de vous pardonner, reconnaissez que son chat est le parangon des chats, dites-lui qu'enseigner aux autres est une excellente manière d'apprendre ses cours – faites tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait noter tous ces devoirs ? J'ai rêvé que je saignais de l'encre verte dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- N'utilisez pas vos cauchemars pour changer de sujet.

\- Je ne vais pas mentir à Hermione pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit un seul mensonge ?

\- … ben, son chat est horrible.

\- Tous les chats sont horribles. Ensuite.

\- Elle a dit au professeur McGonagall que mon balai avait probablement été envoyé par Sirius Black pour me tuer. C'est un _Éclair de Feu_.

\- Ah, le Quidditch. Un sport plus important qu'une personne qui a affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec vous, de toute évidence.

\- C'est pas à cause de ça !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry hésita, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Monsieur Potter, même si je trouve admirable et sensé votre manque total de confiance envers toute personne représentant l'autorité, vous devez comprendre quelque chose afin de pouvoir interagir en société. La plupart des gens font confiance à l'autorité, et respectent les règles. Vous êtes l'exception dans ce cas, pas Hermione Granger.

Harry frotta son pied sur le sol, mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que votre amie vous manque ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Alors dites-lui que vous lui pardonnez, parce que c'est ce que font les amis. Même si vous ne comprendrez jamais ses raisons.

\- … vous êtes juste en train d'essayer de me manipuler pour qu'elle m'aide avec les devoirs.

Rogue resta globalement impassible.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de trucs à moi pour laisser les gens se servir, ajouta Harry.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, Potter.

Comme protester n'allait rien produire d'autre que donner à Rogue d'autres raisons, Harry fouilla dans son sac et sortit son brouillon de rédaction sur les _Poisons Indétectables_.

* * *

\- Je t'ai fait des menthes pensantes pour m'excuser, commença Harry.

Sa déclaration d'excuses, qu'il finit par réciter à toute vitesse, dans le désordre et d'un ton furieux, dura quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione repousse ses cheveux derrière son oreille et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, des menthes pensantes ?

\- Des bonbons à la menthe avec une potion de concentration à l'intérieur. Le professeur Rogue dit qu'ils ne risquent d'empoisonner personne et qu'ils sont une abomination devant l'Art, mais aussi que comme c'est une façon de prendre la potion de concentration qui est pratiquement inutile, tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux et ça t'aidera à étudier, j'en suis presque sûr, et même si ça n'aide pas ils sont bons ?

Hermione goûta un bonbon à la menthe. Hermione fondit en larmes.

Harry lui tapota le dos, horriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Horrible – _garçons –_ Professeur Vector – _Pattenrond – _furent les seuls mots que Harry réussit à saisir entre ses sanglots. Aucun d'eux ne lui permit de trouver ce qu'il fallait faire. Il lança un regard désespéré en direction de Ron, à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, qui avait pensé dès le départ que c'était une mauvaise idée. Aucune aide à trouver chez lui.

\- Mais, écoute, au moins personne n'essaie de te tuer, hein ? tenta Harry. C'est bien ça, non ?

\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un essaie de te tuer toi ! dit Hermione avant de lui lancer un livre. Harry esquiva, et Hermione passa plusieurs minutes à s'excuser auprès du livre, qui était sorti indemne de sa participation au combat.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis devant le feu, fatigués, grognons et pas plus apaisés.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a dit de te demander de l'aide mais… on dirait que c'est plutôt moi qui dois demander si je peux t'aider.

\- J'aime vraiment bien tous mes cours, dit Hermione à voix basse.

\- Mais, comment… ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la Divination.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose à y trouver. Je veux apprendre tout ce que je peux, Harry.

\- Le professeur Rogue va me trouver un de ces livres de maths pour débutant avec des grosses lettres et des images en couleur parce que j'ai admis que le livre de cours était difficile. C'est difficile pour tout le monde sauf toi, hein ?

\- Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de questions, mais c'est un livre tout à fait traditionnel. Il est utilisé à Poudlard depuis le 19e siècle.

\- Pas étonnant que le professeur Rogue n'utilise jamais les recettes quand il prépare ses propres potions, commenta Harry, distrait. Il est un adepte de toutes les innovations modernes en matière de potions, je parie que ça le rend cinglé.

\- Le professeur Rogue n'utilise pas les recettes ? demanda Hermione d'un air horrifié.

\- Il balance juste des choses dans le chaudron, confirma Harry, se vautrant plus profondément dans le fauteuil et fixant le feu. Quand je lui demande combien il a utilisé, il dit juste 'une poignée' comme si c'était une vraie mesure. Je le déteste.

\- Tu sais, Harry… je pensais que si tu avais des cours de potions avec lui, vous vous entendriez mieux. Mais on ne dirait pas…

\- Il est super doué. Complètement cinglé, mais super doué. Quand il est de bonne humeur – donc presque jamais – je sais qu'il est de bonne humeur parce qu'il commence à raconter comment les poisons étaient utilisés avant pour torturer les gens et comment il aimerait vraiment tuer plus de gens que ce à quoi il a droit.

Harry regarda Hermione – elle était bouche bée, muette d'horreur.

\- C'est pas – je veux dire, je lui ai demandé s'il empoisonnait le professeur Lupin et il a dit 'si seulement'. Des trucs comme ça.

\- Non, bien sûr qu'il n'empoisonne pas le professeur Lupin, dit Hermione, surprise. Ça serait impossible sans-

\- Il donne au professeur Lupin une potion horrible tous les mois, lui dit Harry. On dirait de l'acide, et il refuse de me dire ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Ça doit être de la potion Tue-Loup, dit Hermione d'un air absent. Ça serait logique, il-

\- _Le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou _? feula Harry.

Hermione, l'air coupable, attrapa sa main.

\- Oh, tu ne peux le dire à personne, surtout pas. Tu sais comment est Ron à propos des loups-garous.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore le sait ? demanda Harry, prêt à se lever de son siège.

\- Bien sûr ! Moi je sais depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a expliqué. Je suis sûre que tous les professeurs savent, ce ne sont pas nos _affaires_, Harry.

Harry se rassit, hésitant.

\- Je croyais que les loups-garous étaient un peu, euh. Dangereux.

Cannibales.

\- Ils sont horriblement discriminés, je me suis renseignée – c'est comme Buck, ils sont considérés comme des créatures magiques dangereuses.

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant le professeur Lupin dans un tribunal, avec le même genre d'accusations qu'il y avait contre Buck.

\- Et la potion Tue-Loup signifie qu'il ne peut faire de mal à personne. Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne, Harry, s'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord, dit Harry, assommé. Je ne dirai rien.

Alors est-ce que le professeur Rogue voulait tuer les loups-garous à cause du professeur Lupin, ou voulait tuer le professeur Lupin à cause des loups-garous ? Ça devenait franchement difficile de tenir la liste de toutes les choses que le professeur Rogue voulait tuer.

Harry et Hermione s'entendirent mieux après ça, même s'ils n'avaient pas trop le temps de respirer à cause de leurs devoirs.

Et puis il y eut le deuxième match de Quidditch…

* * *

**Notes de la traductrice :**

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur l'appellation de "petits amis". C'est une formule plus courante en anglais, que j'ai gardée pour le côté dépréciatif. Comme quelqu'un m'a déjà posé la question, je précise maintenant : il n'y a pratiquement pas de romance dans cette histoire, un couple hétéro va se former, mais dans plusieurs années, et aucun des personnages principaux n'est impliqué.

\- Les chapitres commencent à se rallonger – le prochain chapitre fait plus de 3000 mots – donc je ne sais pas si je pourrai garder le rythme d'une publication quotidienne, vu que malheureusement je ne peux pas passer mes journées à traduire de la fic. Donc ne paniquez pas si les mises à jour ralentissent, je suis toujours aussi motivée à traduire cette fic (et la suite) et il faudrait vraiment un cas de force majeure pour que j'arrête !


	32. Rogue et les Maraudeurs

**Chapitre 32 : Rogue et les Maraudeurs**

**Note de l'auteur : **

J'ai utilisé pas mal de la scène d'origine, parce que la colère de Rogue était parfaitement écrite ! Texte original en italiques, changements en texte normal.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Passages en italiques tirés de la traduction par J-F Ménard

* * *

Faire la paix avec Hermione se révéla plus délicat qu'une simple conversation, surtout avec la disparition de Croûtard, mais déjà Harry se sentait un peu mieux dans tout ce souk.

Regarder toute l'école se moquer de Malefoy, pour changer, après que Harry ait permis à Gryffondor de remporter le match, était particulièrement agréable, même si la sensation fut gâchée par l'irruption de Sirius Black dans le dortoir de Harry, alors que Harry était trop endormi pour l'affronter. Harry se contenta de noter dans sa tête de parler à Malefoy pour lui dire que même s'il appréciait ses efforts pour ne pas être plus désagréable que strictement nécessaire, Malefoy devait quand même comprendre qu'être d'un niveau normal de désagréable allait le conduire à se prendre un Patronus en pleine poire.

Cela dit, Malefoy savait probablement déjà ça. Retour à Black.

* * *

\- C'est quoi les sorts que vous lancez à chaque début d'après-midi ? demanda Harry, observant les mouvements de baguette expérimentés de Rogue et les mots articulés à voix basse.

\- Des protections contre les intrus et les oreilles baladeuses, et un pour m'alerter si quiconque tente quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas survécu à la dernière Guerre en manquant de prudence.

Harry posa son sac et jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur.

\- Vous étiez de quel côté de la guerre, monsieur ?

\- Ne posez pas de questions dont vous ne voulez pas connaître les réponses, Potter.

Harry essaya de décider s'il devait tirer sa baguette.

\- Je pense avoir indiqué assez clairement dans quel camp de la Guerre à venir je me situerai, dit Rogue d'une voix très basse. Pour les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Cela restera _non_ éclairci pour les personnes en dehors de cette pièce, est-ce que vous me comprenez ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment, monsieur.

\- Bien. Alors nous pouvons commencer la leçon.

Ce fut une séance de révisions de l'histoire des potions sans grand enthousiasme, et Harry eut du mal à rester concentré.

À la fin de la leçon, Rogue demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous me faites confiance, Harry Potter ?

\- … absolument pas, monsieur.

\- Alors il reste peut-être de l'espoir. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry hésita.

\- Oui ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que vous dorloter, Potter.

\- Est-ce que vous détestez le professeur Lupin parce qu'il est un loup-garou ou est-ce que vous détestez les loups-garous à cause du professeur Lupin ? demanda Harry à toute vitesse. La question l'avait vraiment travaillé, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander au professeur Lupin, comme le professeur Lupin était gentil avec lui et avait toujours l'air très fatigué.

Le professeur Rogue sourit.

\- Question philosophique intéressante. Maintenant, quand – ah. Granger. Je vais devoir réfléchir sérieusement à cette question.

\- Comment vous pensez que Black est entré dans le château ? demanda Harry, parce que laisser Rogue ruminer sa haine d'un autre professeur présentait un risque non négligeable que la nomination au poste de Défense cette année se finisse en meurtre et/ou renvoi pour tentative de meurtre.

\- N'avons-nous pas déjà parlé de ça ? demanda Rogue.

Harry eut besoin d'une minute pour réfléchir.

\- Le professeur Lupin ne ferait pas ça.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Remus Lupin.

\- … bonne soirée, monsieur, dit prudemment Harry. Il allait être en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch s'il ne filait pas maintenant, donc il abandonna le sujet.

* * *

Se glisser à Pré-au-Lard au nez et à la barbe du professeur Rogue ne fit pas grand-chose pour améliorer l'estime de lui-même de Harry en tant qu'élève, mais d'un autre côté, s'il attendait pour s'amuser qu'il n'y ait plus personne qui essaie de le tuer, il allait mourir avant de pouvoir s'amuser.

_Harry, à qui la montée avait donné chaud, songea à enlever sa cape quelques instants mais, au même moment, il entendit des voix un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un s'approchait de l'autre côté de la colline et, un instant plus tard, Malefoy apparut, accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle._

_\- Je devrais très vite recevoir un hibou de mon père, disait Malefoy. Il est allé à l'audience pour parler de ma blessure au bras… et témoigner que je n'ai pas pu m'en servir pendant trois mois…_

_Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent._

\- J'ai demandé à Père s'il pouvait être utile de faire preuve de pitié, mais il a dit que c'était mauvais pour l'image du Directeur de ne pas pouvoir sauver un piaf géant.

\- La pitié c'est mal, grogna Crabbe.

\- Oui, je sais, dit Malefoy d'une voix sèche, roulant des yeux. Évidemment. Je voulais dire _l'apparence_ de la pitié.

\- Je crois que le truc de chat a fait quelque chose à ton cerveau, ajouta Crabbe.

Malefoy montra les dents.

\- Répète ça, feula-t-il.

\- Désolé, Drago, dit Crabbe en baissant la tête.

\- Je te pardonne, dit Malefoy en reniflant.

_Malefoy aperçut soudain Ron et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage blafard._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley ?_

_Malefoy regarda la cabane en ruine__s__ derrière Ron._

_\- J'imagine que tu serais ravi d'habiter là-dedans, hein Weasley ? Au moins, tu aurais une chambre à toi. J'ai entendu dire que ta famille dormait dans une seule pièce… C'est vrai ?_

_Harry attrapa le pan de la robe de Ron pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Malefoy._

_\- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ron._

\- Si c'est comme ça que Crabbe parle de ton petit problème de chaton, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Malefoy, à l'abri de la cape d'Invisibilité, imagine ce que Ron ferait.

Drago fit semblant de tousser.

\- Hors de notre chemin, Weasley. Tu nous fais perdre notre temps.

Malefoy s'éloigna, l'air absolument furieux. Harry eut une sorte de pressentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ron avec curiosité.

\- Je l'ai menacé.

\- Il va pas aimer ça. Bon sang, il va aller direct le dire au professeur Rogue-

Oh, merde.

Harry se mit à courir.

* * *

_De retour chez Honeydukes, Harry se glissa dans la cave, ouvrit la trappe et redescendit dans le passage secret. Puis il enleva la cape, la mi__t__ sous son bras et courut le long du souterrain…_

_Malefoy serait rentré avant lui… Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour trouver un professeur à qui raconter son histoire ? Hors d'haleine, sans prêter attention à son point de côté, Harry continua de courir jusqu'au toboggan de pierre. Il valait mieux abandonner là sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle serait trop compromettante s'il la gardait. Il la cacha dans un coin du passage, puis remonta le toboggan aussi vite que possible, ses mains moites glissant contre la pierre. Il atteignit la bosse de la sorcière, donna quelques coups de baguette magique pour la faire pivoter, passa la tête par l'ouverture et se hissa au-dehors. La bosse se referma et Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de la statue avant que ne retentissent dans le couloir des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient à vive allure._

_C'était Rogue qui se précipitait, ses longues robes noires virevoltant autour de lui. Il vint se planter devant Harry._

_\- Alors ? dit-il._

_Il avait sur le visage une expression triomphante qu'il essayait vainement de cacher. Harry prit un air innocent, malgré la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage, et cacha dans ses poches ses mains pleines de boue._

_\- Venez avec moi, Potter, dit Rogue._

_Harry le suivit dans les escaliers en essayant d'essuyer discrètement ses mains dans les poches de ses robes sans que Rogue le remarque. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient dans les cachots puis pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue._

Harry semblait toujours avoir de gros ennuis quand il était dans le bureau de Rogue. _Depuis la dernière fois, Rogue avait ajouté d'autres horreurs gluantes dans les bocaux qui s'alignaient et scintillaient à la lueur du feu de cheminée en renforçant l'atmosphère menaçante de la pièce._

_\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Rogue._

_Harry s'assit._

_\- M. Malefoy vient de me raconter une très étrange histoire, Potter, dit Rogue qui était resté debout._

_Harry demeura silencieux._

_\- Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait près de la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'il a rencontré Weasley, apparemment seul._

_Harry ne dit toujours rien._

_\- M. Malefoy m'a affirmé qu'il était en train de parler avec Weasley,_ quand votre voix désincarnée a interrompu leur conversation. _Comment pensez-vous que cela ait pu se produire ?_

_Harry fit semblant d'être surpris._

_\- Je n'en sais rien, professeur, dit-il._

_Rogue fixait Harry d'un regard perçant. C'était comme s'il s'était trouvé face à face avec un hippogriffe. Harry s'efforça de ne pas ciller._

\- M. Malefoy, naturellement, m'a rapporté cette extraordinaire apparition, étant inquiet pour votre sécurité.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh, dit Harry. S'il entend des choses comme-

_\- _Que pouvait faire votre voix à Pré-au-Lard, Potter ? demanda Rogue d'une voix suave. Votre voix n'est pas autorisée à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Aucune partie de votre corps n'est autorisée à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

\- _Je le sais, répondit Harry en faisant de son mieux pour effacer de son visage toute trace de culpabilité ou de crainte. Il semblerait que Malefoy ait eu une hallucin-_

_\- Malefoy n'est pas sujet aux hallucinations, coupa Rogue._

_Il se pencha en s'appuyant des deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel Harry s'était assis, si bien que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_\- Si votre voix se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard, le reste de votre personne devait également y être, reprit Rogue._

_\- J'étais dans la tour de Gryffondor, protesta Harry, c'est vous-même qui m'aviez dit…_

_\- Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ?_

_Harry resta silencieux et les lèvres minces de Rogue s'étirèrent en un horrible sourire._

_\- Très bien, dit-il en se redressant. Ainsi donc, tout le monde, depuis le ministère de la Magie jusqu'au personnel de Poudlard, s'est efforcé de protéger Harry Potter de Sirius Black. Mais le célèbre Harry Potter ne connaît que sa propre loi. Qu'on laisse donc le petit personnel s'inquiéter de sa sécurité ! Le célèbre Harry Potter va où il veut, quand il veut, sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences._

_Harry s'abstint de répondre. Rogue essayait de le provoquer pour lui faire avouer la vérité. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner. Rogue n'avait aucune preuve… pour le moment tout au moins._

\- Que vaut exactement votre parole, Potter ? Ne pas chercher à aller trouver Black, j'ai dit. Ne pas vous déplacer seul.

\- J'ai obéi, dit Harry, redressant le menton.

\- Je pensais que nous avions dépassé le stade des ergotages, Monsieur Potter.

\- … j'ai dit que je n'allais pas aller le trouver. Si c'est lui qui me trouve-

\- Si vous souhaitez vous sacrifier comme appât, je m'attends à ce que vous ayez le bon sens de vous faire accompagner d'une personne autre que _Ronald Weasley_. Avez-vous même invité Granger ?

\- Je ne vous dirai rien qui risque de me faire renvoyer, dit Harry d'une voix sévère. Je sais que vous voulez toujours que je fasse mes bagages et que je retourne vivre chez les Dursley.

\- Vous leur avez survécu pendant presque douze ans. Encore quatre ans et vous serez majeur, et en vie.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je les déteste ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre gardien. Si j'ai entrepris la tâche invraisemblable de vous garder en vie, cela ne signifie pas… Rogue hésita, sa parole étrangement décousue.

\- Cela ne serait pas approprié, Monsieur Potter. C'est la place de votre père, et lui et moi n'étions pas… il suffit de dire que cela rendrait probablement vos deux parents malheureux, si vous vous en remettiez à moi pour vous épanouir.

Harry réfléchit un moment à ça, les fantômes de ses parents contre son bonheur, contre les Dursley, contre sa survie.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça aurait été mieux s'ils avaient laissé Voldemort me tuer ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. S'ils ne m'avaient pas protégé, ils seraient en vie.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

\- Nous respecterons la décision de votre mère en la matière.

\- Mais -

\- _Nous respecterons la décision de votre mère en la matière._

Harry respira brusquement, se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. "Votre mère", pensa-t-il, l'ajoutant mentalement à sa liste de questions. Une lueur de bataille brillait dans les yeux fiévreux de Rogue, et Harry comprit que c'était un autre de ces moments qui pouvaient si facilement tourner à la violence.

_\- Videz vos poches, Potter ! lança brusquement Rogue._

_Harry ne bougea pas. Le sang battait à ses oreilles._

_\- Je vous ai dit de vider vos poches, sinon je vous emmène chez le directeur. Allez-y, Potter, retournez-les !_

_Glacé de terreur, Harry sortit lentement de ses poches le sac de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko et la carte du Maraudeur._

_Rogue prit le sac de chez Zonko._

\- C'est à moi.

\- Alors le perdre vous donnera peut-être une leçon.

Harry ragea en silence.

\- Et l'autre ?

Harry se tut.

\- Je _vois. _Je suppose que vous n'êtes plus très loin de me mentir en face.

_Rogue retourna la carte sans quitter Harry des yeux._

_\- Vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin d'un vieux bout de parchemin comme ça, dit-il. Je ferais mieux de le jeter._

_Il fit un geste vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée._

_\- Non ! dit aussitôt Harry._

_\- Alors… dit Rogue, les ailes du nez frémissantes. S'agit-il d'un autre précieux cadeau de M. Weasley ? Ou bien serait-ce quelque chose d'autre ? Une lettre écrite à l'encre invisible, peut-être ? Ou encore… un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard sans passer devant les Détraqueurs ?_

_Harry cilla. Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent._

_\- Voyons, voyons… marmonna-t-il en prenant sa baguette magique, la carte posée devant lui. Révèle ton secret, dit-il après avoir donné un coup de baguette sur le parchemin._

_Rien ne se produisit. Harry crispa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour les empêcher de trembler._

_\- Allons, révèle-toi, dit Rogue en donnant un coup sec sur la carte._

_Le parchemin resta vierge. Harry s'efforçait de respirer profondément, longuement, pour se calmer._

_\- Severus Rogue, professeur dans cette école, t'ordonne de livrer les secrets que tu détiens ! dit Rogue en frappant à nouveau la carte avec sa baguette magique._

_Comme si une main invisible écrivait sur le parchemin, des mots apparurent à sa surface :_

_"M. Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui."_

_Rogue se figea. Harry, stupéfait, lut le message. Mais le parchemin ne s'arrêta pas là. D'autres mots apparurent :_

_"M. Cornedrue approuve M. Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin."_

_La situation aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. D'autres mots s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin :_

_" M. Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir un professeur."_

_Horrifié, Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le parchemin avait livré ses derniers mots :_

_"M. Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures."_

_Harry attendit que le verdict tombe._

_\- Très bien, dit Rogue d'une voix paisible, nous allons voir tout cela…_

_Il s'approcha du feu, prit une poignée de poudre brillante dans un bocal posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et la jeta dans les flammes._

_\- Lupin ! dit Rogue, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose._

_Abasourdi, Harry regarda le feu. Une forme qui tournait rapidement sur elle-même se dessina dans les flammes et, quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Lupin sortit de l'âtre en époussetant les cendres accrochées à ses robes miteuses._

_\- Vous m'avez appelé, Severus ? dit timidement Lupin._

_\- En effet, dit Rogue, les traits déformés par la fureur. Je viens de demander à Potter de vider ses poches et voici ce qu'il y cachait._

_Rogue montra le parchemin sur lequel les noms de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue étaient toujours étalés. Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Lupin._

_\- Alors ? dit Rogue._

_Lupin gardait les yeux fixés sur le parchemin. Harry eut l'impression qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse._

_\- Alors ? répéta Rogue. De toute évidence ce morceau de parchemin déborde de magie noire. Vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière, Lupin. Où pensez-vous que Potter ait pu se le procurer ?_

_Lupin leva les yeux et adressa à Harry un regard à peine perceptible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'interrompre._

_\- De magie noire, répéta-t-il de sa voix timide. Vous croyez vraiment, Severus ? À mon avis, c'est tout simplement un morceau de parchemin qui insulte quiconque essaie de le lire. Puéril, mais certainement pas dangereux. J'imagine que Potter a dû trouver ça dans un magasin de farces et attrapes._

_\- Vraiment ? dit Rogue, les mâchoires crispées par la colère. Vous ne croyez pas plutôt qu'il l'a obtenu directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué ?_

_Harry ne comprenait pas ce que Rogue voulait dire. Lupin non plus, apparemment._

_\- Vous voulez dire de M. Queudver ou de l'un des autres ? s'étonna-t-il. Harry, connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs ?_

_\- Non, répondit Harry._

_\- Vous voyez bien, Severus, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Rogue. J'ai bien l'impression que ça vient de chez Zonko…_

_Au même instant, Ron fit irruption dans le bureau. Il était hors d'haleine et faillit renverser dans son élan la table de Rogue._

_\- C'est… moi… qui… ai… donné… ce… truc… à Harry, parvint-il à dire d'un ton haletant. Je… l'ai… acheté… chez… Zonko… Il y a… très… longtemps._

_\- Vous voyez ? dit Lupin, l'air soudain ravi. Voilà toute l'explication. Je vais m'occuper de cet objet, Severus, d'accord ?_

_Il plia la carte et la mit dans sa poche._

_\- Harry et Ron, venez avec moi, ajouta-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire en ce qui concerne votre devoir sur les vampires. Excusez-nous, Severus-_

\- Est-ce que vous me prenez pour un imbécile, Lupin ? demanda Rogue d'un ton menaçant. Potter et moi n'avions pas fini notre discussion. Il avait deux ou trois questions à propos des _loups-garous_.

Harry tressaillit en voyant le regard voilé de Lupin. Il aurait vraiment dû parler de ça au professeur Lupin avant.

\- Si Harry a des questions à propos des loups-garous, je lui répondrai avec plaisir, répondit timidement Lupin.

\- Mais je peux apporter une expérience personnelle. Après tout, son père a pensé qu'il serait amusant de faillir me faire dévorer par l'un d'eux. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien – avez-vous trouvé cela amusant, Lupin ?

Ron avait l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise. Harry se _sentait_ incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il avait mis Rogue en colère, mais c'était horrible de le voir passer sa rage sur Lupin.

\- Assez, Severus, dit fermement Lupin. Nous étions des adolescents. Si vous voulez parler de nos années d'école, j'en serais ravi, à un autre moment.

Rogue plissa les yeux dans son visage maigre, et Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse avant d'interrompre la conversation.

\- Je suis en train d'essayer de mettre du philtre calmant dans du chocolat chaud. Je pensais que ça serait bien de changer de la bièraubeurre et des barres de chocolat. Mais ça rend les elfes de maison très agités.

Ron fit semblant de se trancher la gorge en le regardant, l'air de dire 'tu es cinglé, pourquoi tu essaies d'attirer son attention ?'

\- Chauffer le philtre calmant perturbe l'essence et la fait fermenter, dit très lentement Rogue. Chez les humains cela provoque des tremblements et des migraines ophtalmiques. Vous avez testé vos recettes sur les elfes de maison, Potter ?

Harry sourit, parce que c'était la colère normale d'un enseignant, pas une rage froide et meurtrière. Il commençait à devenir bon à ça !

\- Le directeur aura mot de votre petite escapade, Potter. Filez avant que je m'énerve.

Lupin guida Harry et Ron hors de la pièce à la hâte.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Une des questions intéressantes qui se pose dans cette scène est 'est-ce que Rogue tuerait Harry pour ramener Lily à la vie.' Je pense qu'il en aurait très envie, mais serait-il prêt à le faire ? Voilà ma réponse, pour ce que ça vaut.


	33. Drago n'aime pas perdre

**Chapitre 33 : Drago n'aime pas perdre**

\- Comment tu as fait pour que Rogue te laisse partir ? chuchota Drago, furieux, pendant le cours de Potions suivant. L'ambiance était très tendue avec la coupe de Quidditch qui se rapprochait, et Ron surveillait Malefoy de près.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? chuchota Harry en réponse. J'ai menti.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser de potions sur les élèves. Un peu de veritaserum et tu serais pendu par les pieds au fond d'un cachot, et je n'aurais pas besoin de te battre au Quidditch.

\- Dans tes rêves. Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à tricher, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ça s'appelle être rusé, Potter.

\- Ça te dirait si je t'achetais avec un grand bol de crème en échange de faire exprès de perdre ?

Si Malefoy avait été sous sa forme de chat, ses moustaches aurait frémi.

\- Je peux me procurer ma propre crème, merci, dit Malefoy d'un air hautain avant de retourner à sa potion.

Harry étouffa un éclat de rire.

* * *

\- Je le sais depuis longtemps, dit Harry au professeur Lupin pendant l'entraînement de Patronus. Hermione me l'a dit à Noël. Ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin, si, mais-

\- Pas de problème, Harry. Je comprends. Est-ce que le professeur Rogue a dit autre chose ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Parfois il est mieux pour les adultes de laisser les enfants tracer leur propre chemin, sans le poids du passé.

Harry se dit que c'était une belle connerie, mais il était trop poli pour le dire.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue eurent une discussion assez tendue et Harry fut libéré de ses cours supplémentaires de Potions jusqu'au match de la Coupe de Quidditch. Harry ne protesta pas, ça lui laissait plus de temps pour dormir (et faire des cauchemars).

Gagner la Coupe était _géant_. Malefoy et Rogue n'osèrent pas le regarder en face pendant une semaine. Ils prétendirent tous les deux qu'il n'existait pas, et ce fut la semaine la plus agréable, la plus reposante qu'il avait jamais eue.

Semaine qui fut achevée par un chaton se laissant tomber sur sa tête alors qu'il se rendait en classe, comme si le plafond avait voulu l'attaquer, et griffant ses yeux avec ses petites griffes. Harry l'écarta de son visage et se glissa dans un recoin, remettant ses lunettes en place et tenant le chaton furieux à bout de bras.

\- Mais _arrête _! On va t'entendre !

Le chaton donna encore un coup de patte, puis arrêta de bouger. Harry avait très envie de le secouer, mais il posa l'animal sur le sol et ajusta ses lunettes.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, c'était un bon match, d'accord ? Tu m'as presque battu.

Le chaton se gonfla de rage et grogna.

\- D'accord, c'était n'importe quoi, mais si tu considères que la triche est autorisée, c'était de la bonne triche.

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol pour ne pas être aussi haut en face de Malefoy.

\- Le professeur Rogue dit que la seule chose qui rachète le Quidditch est que ça se joue comme une bataille. Tu as perdu cette bataille. On recommence à zéro l'an prochain, si tu ne te fais pas virer pour m'avoir arraché les yeux.

Un frétillement de magie, et Drago était là en train d'ajuster ses robes, appuyé sur le mur comme s'il n'avait pas été en train d'attaquer Harry à coups de griffes quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Pas la peine d'être condescendant, Potter.

\- J'essayais pas d'être condescendant, dit Harry, se relevant et mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu y arrives très bien sans essayer, crois-moi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tellement en colère. Tu as gagné pour Buck.

\- Non, mon _père_ a gagné. Je... n'ai pas encore perdu.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux dire que je ferai peut-être appel à toi pour me prêter cette cape d'invisibilité un de ces jours.

\- … tu es en train de dire que tu vas _aider _?

\- Je n'aime pas perdre. Bonne journée, Potter.

Tout petit animal diabolique. Grand, grand ego.


	34. L'excellente aventure de Drago Malefoy

**Chapitre 34 : L'excellente aventure de Drago Malefoy**

Avoir la capacité de se transformer en chaton avait fait de lui la risée de son dortoir et attiré beaucoup trop d'attention professorale, mais c'était _excellent_ pour espionner. Il était trop bas pour que les portraits le voient, et il était loin d'être le seul chat du château.

Non pas qu'il soit dans le château en ce moment même. Il faisait beau temps, les arbres commençaient à se garnir de feuilles, et prendre la forme d'un chat permettait bien plus facilement d'éviter de penser à la dernière lettre de son père. Il ne savait pas à _quoi_ son père voulait en venir, à lui rappeler que seuls les forts pouvaient apprendre une magie puissante.

Drago sauta brusquement sur une forme remuant dans l'herbe haute, sentit de la fourrure entre ses pattes, et laissa l'instinct le guider, mordant de toutes ses forces. Encore une musaraigne. Il la renifla, puis lui donna quelques coups de patte. Morte. _Bien_, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas faible. Il était un prédateur.

Drago renifla à nouveau la musaraigne, au cas improbable où elle reviendrait à la vie pour le distraire. La musaraigne resta morte.

Il donna un autre coup de patte, faisant rouler le petit corps d'une façon intéressante.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la _manger_, il avait des standards, mais…

Il donna un coup de l'autre patte, et se remit à chasser.

* * *

Ce n'était pas comme si Drago ne _pouvait pas_ ignorer ses instincts de chat s'il le désirait. Sa transformation était complète, parfaite. C'était juste que parfois il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être humain. Le chat ne ressentait pas la pression de la même façon, il n'avait pas de buts à atteindre. Une proie à tuer et un endroit bien chaud où dormir, et il était content.

Il était allongé sur son flanc dans l'herbe, haletant, sans entrain pour entamer la longue marche qui le ramènerait au château – il était presque à l'orée de la forêt interdite, même s'il n'était pas à l'ombre des arbres – quand il vit un gros Fléreur roux qui s'éloignait du château avec un air de savoir où il allait.

Bizarre. Drago se leva, s'étira, et le suivit prudemment. C'était un animal horriblement gros, au moins trois fois plus gros que lui, et devoir changer de forme pour se défendre était contraire à sa dignité. Mieux valait ne pas se faire voir.

Drago franchit une petite côte et se plaqua sur le sol, parce que _là_ il y avait Sirius Black en train de parler au chat, accroupi à l'ombre d'un vallon, derrière un des premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait le capturer ? Est-ce que ça pouvait être _lui_ le héros de l'école, pour une fois ? D'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il _devait_ le capturer. Après tout, Sirius Black était censé être un des disciples les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui avait fait confiance pour infiltrer les cercles les plus privés de l'autre côté, un secret qui n'avait été révélé qu'à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier.

Il pourrait recevoir un Ordre de Merlin. Peut-être un Éclair de Feu de la part de son père – et affronter un sorcier adulte aiderait sûrement son père à changer d'avis sur cette idée que Drago devenait _faible_ suite à l'influence pernicieuse de Dumbledore.

D'un autre côté, se précipiter vers une mort certaine était quelque chose de _Gryffondor…_

Une paire de mâchoires se ferma autour de sa nuque, le soulevant _comme un chaton_ et l'apportant à Sirius Black. Drago se tortilla de panique et de rage, mais surtout de panique.

\- Encore toi, dit Black.

Drago s'immobilisa. Encore ?

\- Est-ce que tu me comprends ? demanda Black.

Drago se tortilla et se débattit. L'énorme bête rousse le posa par terre et Drago se secoua. Sa fourrure était complètement décoiffée, c'était _horrible_.

\- Les chats deviennent de plus en plus intelligents, dit Black, l'air un peu perdu. _Tant mieux_. C'était très bien que Drago ne soit pas le seul à se sentir confus. Peut-être qu'il devrait filer en douce, pendant que Black réfléchissait…

Le Fléreur grogna d'un ton menaçant. Drago plaqua les oreilles en arrière, le surveillant d'un air méfiant.

\- Mais Pattenrond ne te fait pas confiance. Désolé, le chat, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Il avait – il avait un couteau. Non, _sans façons._

Après un sursaut de magie encore peu familière, Drago était humain à nouveau ; il recula d'un pas et tira sa baguette d'un même mouvement, la pointant entre les yeux de Black.

\- Je vous prie de ne pas bouger, cousin.

\- Ces cheveux – Malefoy. Le fils de Narcissa.

\- Drago, acquiesça Drago, reculant prudemment d'un autre pas, et ayant une seconde pour sentir quelque chose de poilu entre ses chevilles avant de tomber en arrière.

Un vrai gentleman ne jurait pas. Drago pensa aux pires choses qu'il connaissait, et puis voilà que Black luttait avec lui, et que Black avait sa baguette. _Merveilleux._

Black pointa sa baguette vers lui et aboya un mot.

Il ne se produisit absolument rien.

Black secoua vivement la baguette, et il ne se produisit rien non plus.

\- Quel est le cœur de ta baguette, gamin ?

Drago leva les yeux de sa baguette pour regarder Black et décida que lui et Black allaient devenir amis. Des cousins devraient être amis.

\- Licorne.

\- Ah. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec la licorne. Drôle de baguette pour un Malefoy.

\- Puis-je la ravoir, s'il vous plaît ? Après tout, je ne peux vous être d'aucune aide sans baguette.

\- Tu veux. Aider.

\- Oui, certainement. Nous sommes cousins, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … tu peux te relever.

\- Merveilleux.

Drago se leva et frotta les taches d'herbe de ses robes. Beurk, des problèmes de pouilleux.

\- J'ai besoin d'un rat.

\- À manger ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin du rat de Ronald Weasley.

\- Le rat de Ronald Weasley est mort. Il y a eu tout un scandale à ce sujet, il y a deux mois. Il a été tué par ce chat ici présent, je crois.

\- Il a falsifié sa mort.

\- Le rat a falsifié sa mort, dit Drago, avant de ravaler sa remarque sarcastique devant l'expression de Black. Bien sûr, cousin. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je suis des plus adaptés à la tâche de localiser un… rongeur. Je serai heureux de vous aider, si vous faites quelque chose pour moi.

Drago rajusta son col, et dissimula sa peur sous un masque impassible.

\- J'ai besoin que vous voliez un hippogriffe.


	35. Tout le monde ment

**Chapitre 35 : Tout le monde ment**

Ce fut, bien sûr, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, mais avoir un objectif secondaire fut très efficace pour convaincre Black que Drago était prêt à coopérer avec un meurtrier en cavale. Drago ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux explications de son père, deux étés plus tôt.

(L'astuce est d'avoir plus d'un objectif secondaire).

L'explication de Black quant à la raison pour laquelle il voulait le rat était tout aussi réjouissante. Drago se sentait tout ragaillardi en imaginant l'expression de Weasley quand il apprendrait qu'il avait dormi avec un Mangemort. Pourquoi Pettigrow ne les avait pas tous trucidés dans leur sommeil, par contre, il ne comprenait pas… de toute évidence Pettigrow était un lâche, et donc inutile.

Drago redressa ses épaules et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait donné à Black quinze minutes pour quitter le vallon, si Black avait le moindre bon sens. Très bien, en avant pour le spectacle… après un instant de réflexion, Drago déchira sa manche, comme si elle avait été arrachée pendant une bataille. Une expression horrifiée et apeurée, les yeux grands ouverts, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru tout du long… les traces sur ses robes et ses cheveux en bataille ajoutaient encore à l'effet. Il défit son col, il n'aurait pas pensé à le redresser s'il avait été une victime innocente…

Il frappa comme un fou à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

\- Professeur Rogue ! Monsieur, je viens de voir Sirius Black près de la forêt !

Faire son devoir et signaler les intrus à son Directeur de Maison : fait.

Avoir l'apparence de quelqu'un qui a survécu à un combat avec un meurtrier : fait.

\- Où ? demanda son professeur, se levant d'un bond, une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux.

\- Près de l'orée de la forêt – j'étais en train de m'exercer à ma transformation, j'ai couru tout le retour. Monsieur, il est fou, il a passé une éternité à me faire un discours ridicule comme quoi il avait été trompé et n'avait jamais servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il devait trouver un animagus rat appelé Peter Pettigrow…

\- Il y a combien de temps ?

\- J'ai fait tout le trajet en courant, monsieur, assura Drago, titubant pour parfaire l'effet.

À sa grande joie, son Directeur de Maison sembla sur le point de lancer un juron.

\- Avez vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, monsieur ! Je vais bien, promis. J'ai réussi à reprendre ma baguette, ajouta-t-il, parce que ça donnait une allure martiale et fière au combat, et pas du tout comme s'il s'était fait maîtriser par un chat.

\- Entrez et asseyez-vous, dit son professeur d'une voix douce. Je vais vous chercher un philtre calmant et vous allez me dire tout ce qui s'est passé. Black aura filé, mais je vais envoyer un message aux gardes.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Drago. Le philtre calmant était une bonne idée, même s'il n'en but qu'une petite gorgée et prétendit boire le reste. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de sa parole. C'était un travail délicieusement délicat. Le professeur Rogue sortit, et Drago resta tout seul à considérer son témoignage.

Il n'avait aucune raison pour cacher quoi que ce fut au professeur Rogue, donc il ne le ferait pas. Il pouvait dire tout ce qui s'était passé – à part le moment des faits, les circonstances, le plus gros de ce qu'il avait lui-même dit, et ses plans pour Black. La vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité.

\- Venez, Drago, dit le professeur Rogue sur le pas de la porte. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous vous répétiez, donc nous allons aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ensemble.

\- Il ne va pas retirer de points, hein ? Je crois que je devrais en recevoir pour mon héroïsme.

Le professeur Rogue lui sourit.

\- À votre place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'espoir. Son favoritisme pour ses Lions est trop important pour espérer grand-chose, mais nous devons faire notre devoir pour assurer la capture de Black.

\- Je me disais – professeur, je peux en parler à mon père moi-même, s'il vous plaît ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de le contacter. Je n'ai pas été blessé, seulement surpris.

\- Et comment avez-vous réussi cet exploit ?

Drago sourit.

\- Avec mes talents oratoires, monsieur. Je pense que vous auriez été fier.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez en sécurité. La prochaine fois, pourquoi ne pas laisser les folles aventures aux Gryffondor ? Même s'il leur arrive un accident, nous pouvons bien en perdre quelques uns. Ils ne nous manqueront pas.

Drago rit.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de le rencontrer à nouveau, monsieur. C'est juste que depuis que j'ai été blessé au bras au début de l'année, mon père s'inquiète pour ma santé. Je ne peux pas lui causer d'inquiétude.

\- Tout à fait compréhensible. C'était une blessure effroyable, dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton grave.

\- Vraiment horrible, confirma joyeusement Drago.

\- Et l'effet perturbateur sur les cours de Rubeus Hagrid était un effet secondaire totalement imprévisible.

\- Je ne veux pas dire du mal d'un professeur, monsieur, dit Drago de sa voix la plus sincère, celle qui décrochait toujours un sourire – voilà. _Lui_ savait ce qu'il voulait dire, et le professeur Rogue savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais aucun d'eux ne le dirait. C'était merveilleux.

Le professeur Rogue était vraiment le meilleur professeur au monde. Drago commença à ralentir le pas quand il approchèrent du bureau du directeur.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, le directeur ne va pas vous mordre.

\- Il m'a fait tout un discours sur le fait d'être un animagus _responsable_, dit doucement Drago, les yeux fixés sur la porte du bureau. Comme si j'étais un criminel qui l'avait fait pour – pour voler des montres.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tenté ce sort ? Je croyais votre intérêt pour les Potions tout à fait sincère.

\- … je suis désolé, monsieur. J'aime les Potions. Vous allez sûrement penser cela juvénile…

\- Cela peut être pardonné. Je vous prie, dites-moi.

\- Potter m'a mis au défi de le faire, monsieur. En première année.

\- Cela est… un défi très dangereux. Vous auriez pu mourir, ou être perdu.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai rien de bon à dire de lui, mais dans ce cas c'était de l'ignorance, pas de la malice. Il ne sait pas comment ça marche. _Pourquoi_ ont-ils pensé qu'ils devraient laisser des Moldus élever une personne de bon sang magique – il aurait pu être grandiose, monsieur.

\- En effet. Avez-vous repris votre calme ? Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez partager une telle pensée avec le directeur.

\- Oui, monsieur. Je suis prêt maintenant.


	36. Le premier Gambit de Xanatos de Drago

**Chapitre 36 : Le premier Gambit de Xanatos de Drago**

Le professeur Rogue réussit à rendre le récit de la fuite de Drago encore pire que ce que Drago lui-même avait voulu obtenir. Draco resta assis, le dos raide et fier sous le regard du directeur, l'esprit vide à part ce qui s'était mis à lui tourner dans la tête quand Black l'avait menacé avec sa propre baguette.

_Je dois dire tout ce que j'ai besoin de dire pour me sortir de là._

Drago répéta, quand il fut interrogé, presque toute la déclaration de Black à propos de Pettigrow, de comment il voulait tuer Pettigrow, et de comment tout était sa faute. L'expression du directeur se fit grave, en particulier quand il entendit la description du rat et de la photographie de la Gazette du Sorcier que Black avait montrée à Drago, avec le rat et les Weasley en Égypte.

\- Ça a duré assez longtemps, commenta le professeur Rogue. Vous devez bien voir maintenant que tous étaient impliqués, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Laissez-moi l'interroger.

\- Je pense que je vais le faire, Severus. Vous pouvez y assister, si vous le voulez.

\- Je vous en remercie, directeur, dit Rogue d'une voix crispée.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voulais me dire, Drago ? demanda le directeur, tournant ses yeux pétillants vers lui. Drago songea à un vif d'or, ce qui lui rappela la sensation de sauter sur des souris pattes jointes et d'appuyer. Un coup de dents, l'os brisé.

Drago secoua la tête, surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il devenait nerveux quand il se mettait à penser à la chasse, plutôt que parce qu'il avait entendu la question.

\- Si nous disions 25 points en moins pour Serpentard pour t'être mis dans une situation dangereuse sans raison et pour un usage irréfléchi de la transformation Animagus… Et 50 points pour Serpentard pour avoir bien réagi dans une situation dangereuse ?

Dumbledore devait penser qu'il était _très intelligent_. Drago s'inclina brièvement, et s'excusa.

\- Fumseck, si tu veux bien aller chercher Remus pour moi, entendit-il le directeur prononcer.

Ils allaient probablement lancer une battue. Eh bien, Drago ferait ses propres recherches, plus tard. Il avait plus ou moins donné sa parole de ne pas chercher à localiser Pettigrow, et même s'il ne se sentait jamais totalement dû de tenir des promesses faites à des cinglés comme Black, le déni plausible d'_essayer_ de garder sa parole l'attirait. Après tout, ça ne serait alors pas sa faute s'il échouait. Pettigrow était censé être un sorcier adulte, après tout.

* * *

Drago eut le temps de réfléchir pendant le dîner et un verre de jus de citrouille. S'il était, pour une fois, étrangement silencieux, aucun de ses camarades ne le fit remarquer, ce qui lui convenait très bien. La plupart des professeurs étaient absents de la Grande Table, s'étant probablement précipités pour s'occuper du nouveau problème que posait la présence d'un _autre_ sorcier maléfique en liberté dans Poudlard. C'était bien d'avoir des ennemis incompétents, mais _franchement_, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas encore été renvoyé.

Black voulait Pettigrow, et allait sauver l'hippogriffe en retour.

Le professeur Rogue voulait Black, et vaguement Pettigrow.

Le professeur Dumbledore voulait Black et Pettigrow, et voulait que Drago ne s'en mêle pas.

Pettigrow voulait probablement éviter toutes les personnes précitées car ils voulaient le livrer aux Détraqueurs, mais avait peut-être de l'affection pour Ronald Weasley.

Ronald Weasley voulait probablement récupérer son rat, puisqu'on en parlait.

Harry Potter voulait la mort de Black, mais comme d'habitude il ne savait rien.

Drago voulait que l'hippogriffe soit sauvé, de préférence d'une façon qui incriminerait Granger ou Potter. À part ça, il voulait que toutes ces histoires soient réglées avant les examens, et d'une façon telle que personne ne ressentirait le besoin d'informer son père qu'il traînait avec des Mangemorts et des meurtriers. Il voulait aussi que les Détraqueurs quittent son école.

Donc. La solution la plus rapide à ce problème était de trouver Pettigrow et de… le combattre ? Non, c'était stupide. Le prévenir de quitter l'école parce que tout le monde était à sa recherche. Lui dire qu'il devait quitter le pays, lui donner un peu d'argent pour le voyage… le chemin pour la gare moldue la plus proche ? Laisser Black savoir dans quelle direction il était parti pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur règlement de comptes _ailleurs_, et Drago pourrait passer ses examens tranquillement.

Tuer Pettigrow si l'occasion se présentait, probablement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait être _regretté_, et Drago avait entendu parler de sorts qu'il voulait tester et qui ne pouvaient pas être réparés par l'infirmerie…

C'était de la légitime défense, monsieur ! prononça mentalement Drago pour se préparer, et sourit.

Alors, voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ajouter pour obtenir le maximum de chaos. Le directeur était l'élément le plus délicat du plan, mais il était tout seul…

Drago parcourut la Grande Salle du regard et s'arrêta sur Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Oui, ça serait parfait.


	37. Dumbledore agit vite

**Chapitre 37 : Dumbledore agit vite**

Il y eut un tumulte au niveau de la grande table, et de sous la nappe sortit un chat tigré avec des marques rectangulaires autour des yeux, tenant un gros rat gris bien serré dans ses mâchoires. Elle sauta avec agilité sur la table, observant la pièce.

\- Euh, professeur McGonagall ? demanda Ronald Weasley en se levant. C'est mon rat.

Courbant la queue en point d'interrogation, le chat sortit sans hâte de la pièce, tenant toujours le gros rat. Weasley courut après elle, suivi de Potter et Granger.

Eh bien. Les événements allaient plus vite que Drago l'aurait souhaité, et c'était peu dire.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, dit-il en tapotant le bras de Greg, qui s'en fichait. Restez là et finissez de manger, ça ne doit pas être bien important.

Il avait prévu de suivre Potter, mais il aperçut un grand chat roux dans le hall d'entrée et s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui – pas de témoins. Un bref instant de concentration, et un jeune chat blanc trottina vers le chat roux. Ils se regardèrent comme seuls les chats savaient le faire.

Après un long moment, ils décidèrent tous les deux qu'ils étaient bien trop importants pour se battre, et le chat roux se dirigea vers les sous-sols, suivi par le chat blanc.

* * *

Le grand chien noir était de retour dans la cuisine, remarqua Drago.

_Oh._

Il se concentra, reprit sa forme humaine et s'assit. Un elfe de maison posa près de lui une part de gâteau ; il la prit et commença à manger. Sans quitter le chien des yeux.

Peter Pettigrow, un animagus non enregistré. Eh bien. Quelle intéressante coïncidence.

\- Ils l'ont capturé, je crois, dit Drago, regardant le langage corporel du chien passer de méfiant à furieux, presque grondant.

\- Ne m'aboyez pas dessus, ajouta Drago d'un ton sec. N'était-ce pas plus efficace que deux chats essayant de couvrir tout le château ? Ils vont lui donner du veritaserum et tout sera réglé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez.

Le chien grogna, menaçant. Drago, pour le défier, prit une autre bouchée de gâteau.

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'hippogriffe ? demanda-t-il doucement. Du progrès ?

Il était impressionnant de voir combien un chien pouvait avoir l'air blasé, s'il essayait.

\- Comme vous voulez. Je peux laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, et vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous venger, murmura Drago. Si vous approchez de Pettigrow, ils vous auront. Mais _moi_ je peux y aller. Je vais vous le ramener, mais _seulement_ si vous allez chercher l'hippogriffe maintenant. Décidez-vous vite, ils vont appeler des aurors dès que Dumbledore aura fini de l'interroger.

Le chien remua la queue une, deux, trois fois avant de se relever.

\- Puis-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

Le chien hocha lentement la tête.

\- Tant mieux.

En y réfléchissant, Drago pouvait comprendre pourquoi Black était si focalisé sur sa vengeance – n'importe quel sorcier raisonnablement emporté le serait, après avoir perdu ainsi un ami proche par la faute d'un traître. Cela montrait bien que traître au sang ou pas, les vieilles familles restaient fidèles à elles-mêmes.

Drago réalisa qu'il venait d'accepter de faire évader un Mangemort sous la garde de Dumbledore au profit d'un homme échappé d'Azkaban.

Bon, au moins, il ne laissait pas tomber son parti.

C'était probablement la mauvaise influence de Potter qui le forçait ainsi à vivre des aventures et à arranger les choses.


	38. Jouer au morpion contre--

**Chapitre 38 : Jouer au morpion contre un maître aux échecs**

Il fut plutôt facile de se glisser dans le bureau du directeur sous forme de chat, alors que le professeur Lupin sortait à la hâte. Drago monta l'escalier en silence et se glissa dans le bureau, se dissimulant sous un fauteuil.

Le professeur Dumbledore, Potter et les laquais de Potter furent rejoints par le Ministre de la Magie et le professeur Rogue, qui lançait des regards assassins à ce lâche de Pettigrow, ligoté à une chaise et en cours d'interrogatoire.

Drago écouta vaguement Pettigrow livrer toutes sortes de détails intéressants, le professeur Rogue crier, Potter crier, et même Weasley crier. Il aurait pu se passer des supplications de Pettigrow – aucune dignité, et aucune information intéressante.

Le Ministre de la Magie entraîna Dumbledore à l'écart et se mit à chuchoter. Drago inclina la tête et tendit l'oreille pour les entendre.

\- Devez voir que cela me met dans une position délicate – c'était Fudge.

\- Dans l'intérêt de la justice… Dumbledore.

\- Des sorts de mémoire – confusion – vous avez dit vous-même-

\- Vous devez sûrement voir que cela mérite…

Et plus encore, trop bas pour entendre.

\- Bien, dit Fudge, parlant à nouveau normalement. Nous allons les arrêter tous les deux et régler ça pendant le procès. C'est la seule chose à faire.

\- Severus, voulez-vous bien ramener les enfants à leur dortoir ? Et monsieur le Ministre, je présume que cela signifie que les Détraqueurs vont quitter l'école ?

\- Je suppose que oui, dit Fudge d'un air distrait. Peter Pettigrow, ma parole…

Avec un signe de tête du professeur Rogue, Potter et compagnie quittèrent la pièce.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Cornelius ?

\- Jamais été mieux ! s'exclama le Ministre.

\- Une tasse de thé, peut-être ?

Drago somnola. Il se réveilla quand il réalisa que Pettigrow était en train de bouger – Dumbledore n'était plus là, et deux inconnus traînaient Pettigrow vers l'escalier. Drago se retint de justesse de ne pas jaillir de son abri, et se cogna la tête sous le siège.

Les aurors descendirent l'escalier d'un pas lourd, et Drago attendit pendant un, deux, trois mouvements de la queue avant de les suivre, regrettant de ne pas avoir mangé davantage au dîner. En bas de l'escalier il se plaqua contre la base de la gargouille, complètement rigide, car le couloir était vivement illuminé et les aurors étaient en train de se crier dessus pour avoir laissé Pettigrow s'échapper – pourquoi est-ce que le ministère n'embauchait jamais _personne_ de compétent ?

Les aurors se séparèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées, et Drago se retint cette fois de miauler avec désespoir.

Il renifla les dalles du sol. Chaussures, chaussures, bonbon au citron, _rat_. Drago s'élança sur la piste, oubliant momentanément tous ses soucis.

Drago revint à lui-même alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur un rat presque aussi gros que lui, et entreprit aussitôt de paniquer. Le rat aussi était en train de paniquer, donc ce fut assez mouvementé pendant quelques moments.

Drago réussit à reprendre son calme, laissa tomber le rat et reprit sa forme humaine.

\- Vous voulez sortir de ce château ou pas ? chuchota-t-il avec fureur.

Les moustaches du rat tressaillirent, alors que le rongeur était paralysé de terreur, mais Drago tendit la main et il la renifla prudemment. Le rat savait qui il était, visiblement. Très bien, ça devrait aller

\- Venez là. Vite.

Et miracle entre tous, quelqu'un écouta Drago. Il fourra Pettigrow dans une des poches de ses robes, s'assura que ça ne se voyait pas trop et se dirigea très lentement et d'un pas très calme vers la cabane de Hagrid, dans la nuit tombante.

Ni hippogriffe ni Black ne l'attendaient. Le soleil s'était couché, et Drago jeta un œil par la fenêtre – Hagrid était là, mais pas d'oiseau meurtrier géant. Crotte, crotte, crotte, Drago ne savait plus combien de plans il avait dû abandonner aux cours des dernières heures, c'était _ridicule_. Ce genre de choses n'arriverait jamais à son père ou à Dumbledore. Et en plus il faisait sombre, ce qui signifiait _Détraqueurs_ ou _loups-garous_.

Drago avança un peu plus sur le sentier, et déposa au sol le rat et un peu d'argent de poche.

\- Je vous suggère de filer d'ici.

Pettigrow se transforma, et dit des choses ridicules à propos de garçons bons et généreux-

\- Vous m'en devez une, dit Drago. Pour votre vie et votre liberté. Je n'oublierai pas.

\- Vous… êtes tout à fait comme votre père, jeune maître Malefoy, dit Pettigrow. Pettigrow avait la capacité de transformer un compliment en quelque chose d'étrangement suspect. Franchement, la journée avait été bien trop longue et trop étrange.

Pettigrow disparut dans l'obscurité, et Drago resta là à se demander si la victoire faisait toujours se sentir aussi… étrange.

Drago aurait pu le tuer. Il avait sa baguette et Pettigrow n'avait rien, ne l'avait même pas regardé. Drago connaissait l'incantation et l'intention. Avada kedavra et une parfaite indifférence, et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait laisser totalement indifférent, c'était Peter Pettigrow, rat domestique de Ronald Weasley et être humain totalement décevant. Il l'avait même prévu plus tôt, lançant un sort à Pettigrow quand il avait le dos tourné pour s'entraîner. Et puis il ne l'avait pas fait. Sur le moment, ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Peut-être que Vince avait raison et que devenir un animagus lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose.

* * *

Drago soupira de soulagement en laissant la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière lui.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit le directeur à voix basse.

Drago sauta assez haut pour avoir l'impression d'être près de toucher le plafond et se figea, blafard, avec une main sur la bouche.

\- Je pense que je dois te demander de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, Drago. Tu trembles.

Drago essaya de forcer ses mains à _arrêter_ de trembler, merci. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Du tout.

Il réussit néanmoins à marcher à côté du directeur avec un semblant de calme, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

\- Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow sont tous les deux considérés comme ayant quitté Poudlard, dit le directeur comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Sirius Black a volé un hippogriffe pour s'échapper avec panache. Hagrid ne parvient pas à décider s'il devrait être ravi ou furieux.

Drago émit un grognement.

\- Cet hippogriffe se nommait Buck. Son jugement en appel était programmé pour dans une semaine et demie. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Drago essaya de rassembler tout le venin qu'il pouvait à travers le bourdonnement dans sa tête et dit :

\- J'espère que l'hippogriffe le mangera.

\- Cela paraît peu probable. Les humains ne sont pas leur proie favorite, et quand ils ne sont pas provoqués, les hippogriffes sont assez paisibles.

\- Ce sont des oiseaux meurtriers géants, professeur, lui dit Drago.

Le directeur eut un rire surpris.

\- Je crois bien, dit le directeur après une courte pause, que je comprends tout ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui à part l'hippogriffe.

Est-ce que le sang pouvait geler ? Drago avait l'impression que son sang avait gelé. Ils montèrent dans un silence encore plus profond une autre volée d'escaliers.

\- Peut-être devrais-je informer ton père des événements d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Non – c'est, c'est, je suis sûr qu'il sera informé en temps et en heure.

\- Il voudrait sûrement savoir que son héritier est-

-Je vais _bien_, feula Drago.

\- Je vois ça, continua le directeur d'une voix très douce. Mais pour ma propre assurance, je préférerais que Madame Pomfresh t'examine. Et une nuit passée à l'infirmerie permettrait d'expliquer où tu as été de façon tout à fait convenable, ne penses-tu pas ? Cela serait mieux pour tout le monde que ce qui s'est passé ce soir soit correctement expliqué.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être satisfait de la façon dont les choses ont tourné.

\- Je suis un vieil homme, et j'obtiens rarement ce que je veux. Aucun de mes élèves n'a été blessé, et plus d'une vie innocente a peut-être été sauvée.

\- Et les coupables ? demanda Drago avec une curiosité morbide.

\- Je préfère épargner les coupables avec les innocents qu'abattre les innocents avec les coupables.

Drago lança à son directeur un regard fatigué, parce que tous ces mots faisaient sens et la grammaire était correcte et pourtant la phrase était totalement absurde.

\- La pitié, mon garçon, n'est pas une faiblesse.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence.

\- Personne n'a l'air de comprendre que je n'ai rien à faire de cet hippogriffe, dit Drago. Il n'est même pas humain. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure ne fait aucune différence pour moi, même si je pense qu'il ne devrait plus jamais pouvoir s'approcher d'enfants.

Il jeta un œil vers le directeur, dont les yeux pétillèrent en le regardant.

\- Mais tu comptes Harry parmi tes amis, et Harry se soucie de l'hippogriffe, fit remarquer le directeur. Ta plaisanterie est allée un peu trop loin, et tu ne savais pas comment y mettre fin sans prendre de mesures drastiques.

Drago eut un recul, et seule une main sur son bras l'empêcha de tomber dans les escaliers.

\- L'amitié est une chose délicieuse, continua le directeur d'un air ravi.

\- Je sais que _vous_ trouvez ça délicieux. _Vous_ êtes du genre à trouver ça délicieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. Je pense que tout s'arrangera au mieux.

Drago arriva à l'infirmerie d'une humeur absolument morose, et l'empressement de Madame Pomfresh à l'examiner n'améliora que très peu les choses. Il s'endormit en imaginant différentes façons de rendre la vie de Potter _vraiment_ malheureuse. Il pouvait à coup sûr trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait ravaler sa superbe…


	39. Le départ de Lupin

**Chapitre 39 : Le départ de Lupin**

**Note de l'auteur : **

La section du milieu est un mélange sans queue ni tête de canon et de non canon. Je n'ai pas mis les passages du canon en italique parce que ça aurait eu l'air trop fouillis, mais ce n'est pas de moi.

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour retrouver les passages dans la traduction de J-F Ménard, et la dernière section (en italiques) est sa traduction.

* * *

_LE TÉMOIGNAGE DE PETTIGROW_

_Black le Vengeur ?_

Les titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier _narguèrent Harry pendant le petit déjeuer à la fin des examens. Rogue n'avait pas l'air plus heureux, le professeur Lupin n'était pas à la table des professeurs, et Malefoy regardait Harry d'un air boudeur, comme depuis le début de la semaine. Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait _fait_ cette fois, mais les rumeurs avaient rapidement révélé que Drago avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie pour une raison inconnue la nuit où Harry avait promptement été empêché d'aller faire face à son parrain.

C'était l'idée de Ron d'aller tirer les vers du nez à Malefoy, mais Harry se disait que ça semblait être une bonne idée. Malefoy avait été étrangement solitaire cette dernière semaine, mais ça faisait encore bizarre de le trouver dans le couloir sans ses laquais.

\- Oh, Malefoy, dit Ron. On veut te dire un mot.

\- Je t'en prie. Ça fait trois.

\- Comme si t'avais fait quoi que ce soit où on te dirait merci, dit Ron.

\- Allons, Potter, dit Drago, ignorant Ron. Tu dois sûrement réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre que toi peut faire des miracles à l'occasion ? Et j'ai même réussi à tout boucler _avant_ les examens de fin d'année. La phrase que tu cherches est 'merci, Drago.'

\- Black _et_ Pettigrow se sont enfuis. C'est ça que tu appelles tout boucler ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu n'as donc rien appris du procès de cet hippogriffe ? dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante. Tu veux que ton précieux parrain affronte la justice du Ministère ?

\- Buck n'a jamais eu son jugement en appel, dit Hermione. Il aurait pu gagner ! Maintenant il ne peut plus, et s'enfuir avant le procès, ça donne un mauvais genre.

\- Il ne s'est pas enfui, il a été volé.

\- Et ça veut dire que le parrain de Harry va être accusé de vol, même s'il est innocent de tous ces crimes, rétorqua Hermione.

\- C'est un Black, dit Malefoy, arquant un sourcil avec cette expression horripilante de 'ceux qui ont grandi avec les Moldus ne feront jamais partie de notre monde, pourquoi essayez-vous ?'

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est au-dessus des lois, grogna Ron.

\- Ah, bien sûr, Weasley, ta famille ne peut pas se _payer_ un avocat, n'est-ce pas.

\- Les moqueries sont le premier recours d'un esprit incertain, affirma Hermione, attrapant la manche de Ron avant qu'il puisse se jeter en avant.

\- Ça va encore prendre longtemps ? Je dois aller à la volière pour envoyer ça, dit Malefoy en brandissant une liasse d'enveloppes. Je dois dire à tous les gens que je connais que le professeur Dumbledore a laissé un _loup-garou_ nous enseigner toute l'année. Au fait, vous saviez que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou ?

Harry et Hermione tressaillirent, et Ron poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as compris ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh, j'ai entendu le professeur Rogue lui rappeler de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Il sera viré d'ici le dîner, si pas avant.

Harry en avait assez entendu.

* * *

La porte du bureau de Lupin était ouverte. Il avait presque fini de ranger ses affaires. L'aquarium vide du strangulot était posé à côté de sa vieille valise ouverte. Lupin était penché sur son bureau et ne releva la tête qu'en entendant Harry frapper à la porte.

\- Je vous ai vu arriver, dit Lupin avec un sourire.

Il montra le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était resté penché ; c'était la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Je viens d'entendre… dit Harry. C'est pas vrai, hein ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit Lupin.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau et commença à les vider de leur contenu.

\- Mais pourquoi ? dit Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas être renvoyé juste parce que vous êtes un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

Lupin alla fermer la porte de son bureau.

\- Non, répondit-il. La dernière semaine a été le coup de trop pour Severus. Et donc, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, il a… euh… _accidentellement_ révélé que je suis un loup-garou.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas partir simplement à cause de ça ! s'exclama Harry.

Lupin eut un sourire las.

\- Demain matin à cette heure-ci, les hiboux envoyés par les parents vont commencer à arriver. Ils ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants aient un loup-garou comme professeur, Harry.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu ! dit Harry. Ne partez pas !

Lupin secoua la tête en silence et continua à vider ses tiroirs. Puis, alors que Harry essayait de trouver un bon argument pour le convaincre de rester, Lupin dit :

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Vous avez vu qu'ils envisagent de réviser la sentence de Sirius, dans les journaux ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas – en tout cas ne veulent pas – admettre qu'ils ont eu tort à son sujet. Ils ont mis fin à la poursuite, et l'amnistie lui a été offerte en échange de leur livrer Peter – mais il doit encore trouver Peter, et il y a un certain nombre d'autres soucis… des choses dont Sirius ne peut pas s'occuper tant qu'il est en fuite. Je vais être assez occupé pendant quelques temps.

Lupin jeta ses derniers livres dans sa valise, referma les tiroirs de son bureau et se tourna vers Harry. Il hésita, puis lui donna la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable… Je n'en ai pas l'usage, et je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle sera utile à vous, Ron et Hermione…

Harry prit la carte avec un sourire.

\- Vous m'avez dit que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école… vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle.

\- C'est vrai, dit Lupin en fermant sa valise. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry fourra précipitamment la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche.

C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne sembla pas surpris de trouver Harry dans le bureau de Lupin.

\- Votre fiacre est à la porte, Remus, dit-il.

\- Merci, Directeur.

Lupin prit sa valise et l'aquarium vide.

\- Bon, eh bien… au revoir, Harry, dit-il en souriant. C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir comme élève. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. Directeur, inutile de m'accompagner, je trouverai le chemin… Harry, vous m'accompagnez un moment ?

Harry eut l'impression que Lupin voulait partir le plus vite possible.

\- Alors, au revoir, Remus, dit sobrement Dumbledore.

Lupin cala l'aquarium sous son bras pour pouvoir serrer la main de Dumbledore.

\- Il y a une dernière chose dont je veux vous parler, expliqua Lupin alors que Harry cheminait à ses côtés, démoralisé.

\- Oui, Professeur ?

\- Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Remus, puisque je ne suis plus votre professeur. Voyez-vous, Sirius était votre parrain – il serait devenu votre gardien, si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement – au vu des circonstances, il espérait que vous accepteriez qu'il vous écrive, de temps en temps ? Ou peut-être vous rende visite ? Je lui ai dit d'être patient-

\- Ça serait super, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix ferme.

* * *

\- Je vous _déteste_.

\- Cela ne m'étonne aucunement, Harry Potter. L'année scolaire est terminée, ce qui signifie trois mois de bonheur où je n'aurai pas à être responsable de votre bien-être. Sortez de ma classe.

\- Vous avez fait renvoyer le professeur Lupin ! C'est le seul professeur de Défense correct qu'on ait jamais _eu_.

Rogue se tourna dans un mouvement de robes.

\- Il possédait des informations qui auraient permis la capture de Black plus tôt dans l'année et les a gardées pour lui. Il l'a reconnu. La négligence criminelle est une raison suffisante pour renvoyer quelqu'un.

Harry se figea, puis serra les dents.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous l'avez fait ! Vous l'avez fait parce que vous le détestez !

\- Oui, _en effet_. Et vous avez le droit de prendre son parti, et j'ai le droit de le détester, mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'avais pas de raison suffisante. Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, haletant, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir envisager de lancer un sort à son professeur et survivre sans se faire renvoyer.

\- Je veux apprendre à faire la potion Tue-Loup, dit-il en essayant de garder un ton calme. S'il vous plaît.

Rogue ricana.

\- Vous êtes au moins à cinq ou dix ans d'avoir les capacités de préparer cette potion, quand bien même vous y arriveriez un jour.

\- Alors donnez-moi une potion similaire mais plus simple que je peux apprendre, et laissez-moi retenir la recette de la potion Tue-Loup pour plus tard.

Rogue le regarda, les yeux brillant toujours de fureur, avant de hocher la tête.

\- En échange, Monsieur Potter, nous ne parlerons plus de Remus Lupin.

\- Ça marche.

Rogue lui tendit deux morceaux de parchemin, après y avoir noté deux recettes de mémoire (parfois Harry le détestait pour plus d'une raison).

\- Je vous verrai à la rentrée de septembre, Monsieur Potter.

\- Au revoir, professeur.

Dans le train, Harry réalisa que le professeur Rogue l'avait appelé par son prénom, quelque part entre deux hurlements de rage.

* * *

_\- Je t'appellerai pour la Coupe du Monde ! lança Ron, tandis que Harry poussait en direction de l'oncle Vernon le chariot sur lequel il avait posé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige._

_Son oncle l'accueillit à sa manière habituelle._

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna-t-il en regardant l'enveloppe que Harry tenait toujours serrée dans sa main. Si c'est une autorisation à me faire signer, tu peux toujours…_

_\- Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton joyeux. C'est une lettre de mon parrain._

_\- Ton parrain ! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Tu n'as pas de parrain !_

_\- Si, j'en ai un, répondit Harry. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père et ma mère. C'est un assassin condamné à perpétuité, mais il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers et il est en fuite. Il m'écrit quand même, de temps en temps… Il prend de mes nouvelles… pour savoir si je suis heureux…_

_Avec un large sourire devant l'expression horrifiée de l'oncle Vernon, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare, en poussant bruyamment Hedwige sur son chariot. L'été s'annonçait bien meilleur que celui de l'année dernière !_

* * *

_À suivre…_


	40. Regarder le ciel avec Sirius

**Chapitre 40 : Regarder les étoiles avec Sirius**

C'était le soir, vers la fin juin à Privet Drive, et Harry s'était presque endormi quand quelqu'un toqua à sa fenêtre.

La chambre de Harry était au premier, donc il attrapa ses lunettes et ouvrit la fenêtre, disant "Hedwige, je viens de te laisser sortir" avant de vraiment se réveiller et de voir Sirius Black à sa fenêtre.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

\- Tu viens, Harry ? demanda Black, comme si c'était quelque chose de totalement normal.

\- Vous. Comment ?

\- J'ai pu trouver une baguette. Un peu en douce, ne le dis à personne. Simple sort de lévitation – mais je te suggère d'utiliser ton Éclair de Feu.

\- D'accord, Monsieur Black.

\- Sirius, s'il te plaît. Tu me donnes un coup de vieux.

Harry se retint de faire remarquer que Sirius avait l'âge de son père, et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison de Privet Drive. C'était incroyablement surréaliste. Sirius se tenait dans les précieux bégonias de Tante Pétunia.

\- Allons près de la haie, suggéra Harry, observant les bégonias écrasés d'un air inquiet. Il savait que ça allait être sa faute au matin, et pour une fois ça serait _vraiment_ sa faute.

\- C'est une très bonne haie, commenta Sirius. Elle serait très confortable.

\- … confortable ?

\- Oh, Remus ne t'a pas dit ? Je suis un animagus aussi.

\- Pas – Sinistros ?

Sirius eut un sourire éclatant.

\- Chouette nom, au fait. Je vais le garder.

Harry le serra fort dans ses bras. Sinistros lui avait manqué, et il s'était senti assez coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus pour le chien errant. Après une légère pause, Sirius l'étreignit à son tour.

Ils s'installèrent, appuyés contre la haie, regardant le ciel sans nuages.

\- Je sais par Remus qu'il t'a dit que je suis ton gardien. Tu sais que ça pourrait signifier laisser tout ça derrière, quand les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre ? Si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que je veux venir vivre avec toi ! Tu as une maison ?

Sirius rit, surpris.

\- En fait, oui. Elle est dans un état épouvantable, comme je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban après- bref. Elle est crasseuse. Et pleine de magie noire. Des portraits cinglés, un elfe de maison cinglé… mais il y a encore un toit et des protections, on va dire que c'est déjà ça.

Sirius le regarda d'un air timide.

\- C'est au numéro 12 square Grimmaurd, à Londres, si tu as jamais besoin d'un endroit où aller. Il y a plein de chambres, tu pourras choisir la tienne, et Kreattur s'occupera de la nourriture.

Sirius eut un vague geste de la main.

\- Ça ne fait jamais de mal d'avoir une planque, hein ?

Harry s'installa plus confortablement à côté de lui, regardant le ciel étoilé.

\- Dis-m'en plus sur la poursuite de Pettigrow. Je – je pourrais venir avec toi, si ça aide.

\- … non, Harry, tu devrais aller à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer et le gouvernement risque de mal le prendre si je kidnappe le 'Survivant'. J'ai entendu que Pettigrow a été repéré sur le continent, c'est pour ça que je suis passé avant de devoir quitter le pays… Ça serait mieux si tu ne parles à personne de ma visite, d'ailleurs, en tout cas en attendant que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Qui aurait su qu'en étant innocent on devrait se farcir beaucoup plus de paperasse qu'en étant coupable ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne s'est pas su pendant le procès.

\- Hé bien, j'étais un peu dérangé à ce moment là. Et quand Dumbledore disait que quelqu'un était du mauvais côté, à l'époque…

Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- C'est bien que tu ne grandisses pas en temps de guerre, Harry.

Harry songea à la fois où il avait affronté Voldemort à onze ans et demi et ne dit rien.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore a pensé que tu étais le gardien du secret ?

\- C'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Pas la première fois que James et moi avons joué au plus malin. La voix de Sirius était la tristesse personnifiée.

\- … alors, c'est quoi la chose que tu préfères dans le fait d'être libre à nouveau ? demanda Harry, essayant de retrouver la sensation de paix et d'espoir qu'il avait éprouvée.

Sirius sembla réfléchir pendant un long moment.

\- Les saucisses.

\- Les saucisses ?

\- Azkaban a une façon de salir les bons souvenirs, même ceux auxquels on s'accroche. Peut-être en particulier ceux auxquels on s'accroche. Je pouvais être un chien, et pour le chien c'était plus facile, mais ce n'était pas… agréable. Mais ce qui est bien avec une saucisse, c'est que c'est toujours une simple saucisse. C'est difficile de se sentir mal en pensant à ça.

\- Oh !

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et tendit à Sirius un petit sachet de bonbons.

\- Des Chocolats Calmants. Il y a encore un peu de boulot, mais ils ne rendent plus surexcité.

\- Tu as appelé quelque chose qui rend surexcité des Chocolats Calmants ? il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Sirius quand il prit le sachet et le fourra quelque part dans ses vêtements, d'après le bruit.

\- Je m'inquiète pas trop pour le nom. En tout cas, pour le moment ils ne sont pas très calmants mais c'est bien du chocolat. Tu aimes le chocolat ?

\- Hm. Je ne me rappelle pas, en fait.

Harry classa cette information en 'perturbant, y penser plus tard.'

Sirius continua après une seconde :

\- Tu gardes des chocolats dans les poches de ton pyjama ?

\- Juste au cas où je croise Dudley et je dois l'acheter. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia essaient de lui faire faire un régime et il ne veut pas.

\- Ce qui le rend très facile à acheter ?

\- Il a été d'une aide considérable jusqu'ici cet été.

\- C'est supportable, de rester avec eux ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, dit fermement Harry. On doit régler tes affaires et envoyer Pettigrow en prison, non ? Je peux attendre jusque là.

\- Soit. Tu veux me raconter ce que ça fait de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch ?

Ce qui était bien avec l'été c'est que Harry _pouvait_ rester debout jusqu'à l'aube à discuter avec son parrain de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête – les blagues que son père avait faites, des histoires à propos du professeur Lupin, Ron lui apprenant à jouer aux échecs et Hermione préparant du Polynectar pendant leur deuxième année.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'entends très bien avec le professeur Rogue, dit Sirius.

Harry bailla.

\- Ben, à peu près. J'adore les Potions, et il enseigne les Potions… mais il déteste papa.

\- Je n'imaginais pas le contraire. Il n'y a pas plus rancunier que ce bon vieux Severus… Je devrais probablement éviter de l'insulter devant toi, non ?

\- Ron l'insulte tout le temps. Il m'insulte _moi_ tout le temps… me traite d'idiot à propos des potions et de tout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a laissé devenir prof, marmonna Sirius.

\- Oh, il dit que Dumbledore aime les causes perdues. Parce qu'il est charitable, en gros.

Sirius éclata de rire, et Harry attrapa son bras.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu réveilles Oncle Vernon. Il est…

Comment dire.

\- Irritable avant d'avoir bu son thé du matin.

Et après. Et pendant.

\- Désolé, répondit Sirius d'une voix plus basse. Je suppose que je peux imaginer quelqu'un embaucher Ser-_Rogue_ par pitié pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais de lui, à l'école ?

\- On… on s'en prenait beaucoup les uns aux autres, en fait. Il était persuadé qu'on cachait quelque chose et qu'on ne respectait aucune des règles de l'école, et lui passait son temps à attirer des ennuis aux autres… et il était apprenti Mangemort, bien sûr.

Harry se sentit soudainement glacé.

\- Donc je le détestais, parce qu'il voulait nous faire tous renvoyer, et il détestait James parce que James était populaire, et – c'est difficile à résumer comme ça, franchement.

\- … l'année dernière je lui ai demandé pourquoi il détestait le professeur Lupin, et il n'a pas répondu.

\- Ça, c'est ma faute.

\- Ta faute ?

\- J'avais seize ans, j'essayais de protéger mon ami, et j'étais assez idiot. J'ai présenté ça comme une blague, ensuite. Pas un bon souvenir, donc Azkaban m'a laissé le garder…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il avait essayé de découvrir ce qui se passait avec Remus – ce que Remus cachait. Et Remus le cachait parce qu'il serait viré de l'école, et personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit… je me suis dit que si Rogue partait, s'attirait des ennuis, le problème disparaîtrait… et il cherchait vraiment les ennuis de toute façon.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, muet d'horreur.

\- Remus ne m'a pas parlé pendant trois mois après ça. James m'a arrêté, mais il a compris. On était tous assez obsédés par protéger Remus à ce moment là, même si je ne sais pas à quel point il s'en rendait compte. Peter aimait bien être au secret, je crois…

\- Tu vas l'attraper, hein ? demanda Harry, soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet, avant de bailler à nouveau.

\- Absolument. Je t'empêche de dormir ?

\- Pas grave.

\- Bon… et si je te faisais un quiz d'Astronomie ? Très important pour voler de nuit.

\- Voler de nuit ?

\- Tu n'es jamais allé voler la nuit ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien enseigner à Poudlard maintenant. Ma moto me manque vraiment, à un point…

\- J'ai rêvé d'une moto volante, une fois, dit timidement Harry.

\- Voyons ça. Tu as des souvenirs aussi anciens que ça ?

Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- On va très bien s'entendre, hein Harry ?

\- Absolument.

Sirius commença, désignant Alpha Canis, et puis Harry montra les différentes étoiles qu'on pouvait utiliser pour s'orienter, et puis Sirius était en train de lui raconter comment il s'était juré enfant de donner à ses enfants les noms les plus ennuyeux possible.

\- Mon frère s'appelait Regulus et j'insistais pour l'appeler Reg. Il détestait ça…

Harry s'endormit, entre deux phrases.


	41. IV : Harry Potter et la Maison Black

**Chapitre 41 : IV : Harry Potter et la Maison Black**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je n'ai pas lu tous les tomes en français, et là je suis arrivée à un point où je ne sais pas qui tutoie ou vouvoie qui. Si quelque chose vous paraît bizarre, merci de me le dire dans les commentaires.

* * *

\- Dudley, dit Harry, sans lever les yeux de la haie qu'il était en train de tailler.

Son cousin s'arrêta là où il était, sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la haie.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais me couvrir pour quelques jours ? Dire que tu viens de me voir et que j'allais au parc, un truc de ce genre ?

Dudley émit un grognement indifférent.

\- J'ai laissé un gâteau au citron à trois étages dans ta chambre, dit Harry à la haie. Avec des fraises dessus.

\- Pas au chocolat ? demanda Dudley dans le vide.

\- Je pourrais en faire un au chocolat quand je rentrerai. Si tu me couvres.

\- Je veux un gâteau au chocolat à _quatre_ étages. Avec un glaçage au chocolat.

C'était bien de savoir que certaines choses dans la vie de Harry ne changeraient jamais.

\- Si tu les distrais vraiment – que tu leur dis que tu m'as dit de manger dans ma chambre parce que je te dérangeais ou je sais pas quoi…

\- Me dis pas ce que je dois faire, répondit Dudley par réflexe. Lui et Harry restèrent silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à comment rattraper ce faux-pas conversationnel.

\- Je veux aussi ces petits trucs bleus, là, dit Dudley.

\- Tu _aimes_ les Framboises Acides ?

Les petits bonbons bleus avaient été une tentative de la part de Harry de décourager Dudley de voler ses expériences en créant un bonbon assez acide pour détruire la langue. L'idée de voir Dudley goûter un des bonbons à effets magiques, et les conséquences sur la paix délicate de l'été avaient plutôt bien motivé Harry.

Percevant une rébellion dans ses colonies, Dudley bondit :

\- Un sac entier, ou tu oublies.

\- D'accord.

Harry n'allait certainement pas empêcher son cousin de se torturer lui-même. Peut-être que ça avait été une meilleure idée qu'il le pensait ?

\- Je pars ce soir.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Londres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry ignora la question, et il finit par entendre Dudley s'éloigner en maugréant des insultes dans les bourrelets de son menton.

* * *

Harry avait réfléchi à son plan pendant plusieurs semaines, depuis la discussion nocturne avec Sirius. Échanger des lettres avec ses amis, c'était sympa, mais il avait espéré passer davantage de son été avec Ron, et il n'avait encore eu aucune nouvelle à ce sujet. Il ne tenait plus en place, et il avait ruminé les mots de Sirius encore et encore – si tu as besoin d'un endroit où aller. 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres. Choisis ta propre chambre.

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry prévoyait de se pointer sans invitation. Il _avait_ une invitation. Et il était curieux, et durant les nuits claires il regardait le ciel étoilé et pensait à la navigation aux étoiles et à vraiment _voler_ comme il n'avait pas osé le faire l'été d'avant. Il repensa à son trajet en voiture volante avec Ron, et ajouta une bouteille d'eau à son sac, observant ses affaires et essayant de décider ce qui était nécessaire et ce qui ne l'était pas – son chaudron était trop lourd, même s'il avait très envie de le prendre. Peut-être qu'à la maison de Sirius il y en aurait ? Quelques vêtements sorciers et moldus, une carte de la région avec le trajet de Little Whinging à Londres bien tracé, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, sa baguette… à ce point son sac était rempli et Harry passa bien trop longtemps à se lamenter sur le reste de ses livres et la frugalité qui l'avait retenu d'acheter un sac avec un intérieur plus grand que l'extérieur. Ça aurait été exactement comme dans Doctor Who, et il aurait pu emporter son chaudron _et_ ses livres, mais non, ce n'était pas recommandé pour les élèves. Hmpf.

Honnêtement, ça signifierait juste qu'il perdrait ses affaires plus souvent.

Il avait emprunté un des cadenas d'Oncle Vernon pour verrouiller sa chambre de l'intérieur, il avait verrouillé sa malle et rangé tout ce qui était _vraiment_ important, comme ses lettres, dans l'espace secret sous le lit, il avait expliqué à Hedwige où ils allaient… est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre ? Il ne pensait pas…

Juste avant de sortir par la fenêtre, Harry s'arrêta, se frappa le front, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sous le lit et la drapa comme il pouvait autour de lui, son sac et son balai. Beaucoup mieux. Ça allait être chiant à cause de la résistance au vent, mais il n'aurait pas d'autres soucis pour avoir violé le Code International du Secret Magique.

Harry décolla dans le ciel sans nuages, cala l'Étoile Polaire par-dessus son épaule, repéra ses points de référence, et lança son Éclair de Feu dans un vol fabuleux.

* * *

Harry trouva Londres en balai sans problème, mais trouver le Square Grimmaurd se révéla plus difficile. Finalement il descendit de son balai, enroula sa cape d'invisibilité autour, et demanda au premier Moldu qu'il rencontra, épuisé dans la lumière de l'aube. Après avoir prétendu, larmoyant, s'être perdu en se rendant chez son oncle, là où son oncle l'attendait, Harry se retrouva, très surpris, avec un billet de dix livres et de l'aide pour appeler un taxi. Le chauffeur de taxi était très gentil aussi, et Harry le quitta avec la sensation perturbante que la plupart des gens n'étaient pas comme les Dursley, et qu'il venait d'être aidé par un parfait inconnu qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa cicatrice pour la première fois de sa vie.

Harry avait été un enfant remarquablement invisible, même avant d'être le fier possesseur d'une cape d'invisibilité.

Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte du numéro 12.

Un elfe de maison à l'apparence épouvantable ouvrit la porte, dit "Le Maître n'est pas là" et claqua la porte au visage de Harry.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

Harry toqua à nouveau à la porte.

L'elfe de maison rouvrit, et répéta "Le Maître n'est pas-"

\- Il a dit que je pouvais venir, l'interrompit Harry. Sirius a dit ça.

L'elfe de maison lui claqua à nouveau la porte au nez.

Harry toqua à la porte.

L'elfe de maison ouvrit la porte. Harry commençait à trouver ça amusant.

\- Je suis son filleul, Harry Potter. Ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Kreattur n'est pas heureux de vous rencontrer. Kreattur pense que les traîtres au sang sont écœurants. Des amis horribles, le jeune Sirius avait.

\- Il a des amis horribles. Il est sorti de prison, tu sais.

Les oreilles de Kreattur se redressèrent.

\- L'enfant horrible peut entrer, dit Kreattur.

Harry se glissa à l'intérieur, dissimulant son sourire, alors que Kreattur continuait :

\- S'il parle à Kreattur de Maître Sirius.

\- Sirius a dit que je pouvais choisir ma chambre. Il y a des chambres en haut ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la faute de Kreattur si l'enfant horrible meurt, dit Kreattur avec un rictus maléfique, avant de disparaître.

Bon, Sirius lui _avait_ dit que l'elfe de maison était fou. Harry regarda autour de lui avec intérêt. Tout était incroyablement sale, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au travail d'un elfe de maison – mais peut-être c'était un signe de folie chez les elfes de maison. Harry se dit avec un ravissement grandissant qu'il pouvait laisser tout ce désordre et toute cette crasse _exactement où c'était_ et que personne ne lui crierait dessus.

C'était effectivement une excellente idée.

Comme Sirius avait dit que la maison était pleine de magie noire et d'objets dangereux, Harry décida que le mieux à faire était de ne toucher à rien. Il était obligé de toucher les poignées de porte à l'étage, mais c'était tout, et à part un moment un peu délicat avec un tapis ensorcelé, aucun objet n'essaya de tuer Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à toutes les pièces, tour à tour fasciné et écœuré. Il y avait tellement de _trucs_, des objets bizarres dans des armoires vitrées, des tables couvertes d'objets en vrac et plein d'autres meubles à l'allure repoussante, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, toiles d'araignées et saleté. Les pas de Harry laissaient des empreintes sur le sol poussiéreux. Il y avait des lits dans un certain nombre des pièces de l'étage, mais c'était difficile d'en choisir une et encore plus difficile d'arrêter d'explorer. Harry était si _curieux_.

Harry tendit la main vers une poignée de porte en forme de cobra, et Kreattur apparut devant lui. Harry étouffa un cri.

\- L'enfant horrible ne va pas aller dans la chambre de Maître Regulus, dit Kreattur d'un ton menaçant.

Compte tenu de ce que Dobby pouvait faire quand il était en colère…

\- Sirius a dit que tu étais là pour t'occuper de la nourriture, dit Harry pour changer de sujet. Pendant que je suis là.

\- Si le Maître voulait que Kreattur s'occupe de la maison, le Maître devrait le dire à Kreattur.

Ça, pensa Harry toujours aussi amusé, ressemblait fort à un elfe en train de bouder. Il pensa aux sorciers maléfiques qu'il avait rencontrés.

\- Il doit aller tuer quelqu'un, dit-il à Kreattur avec son expression la plus sérieuse. Il est vraiment occupé par ça en ce moment, tuer quelqu'un.

Les oreilles de Kreattur semblèrent indiquer que c'était une occupation raisonnablement respectable pour son maître.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera là pour te donner des ordres dès qu'il aura fini de tuer, continua Harry, improvisant à toute vitesse. Il va t'insulter à cause de l'état de la maison et t'ordonner d'aller désherber le jardin.

Il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Kreattur.

\- Il n'est pas digne de pénétrer dans la maison de Maîtresse.

\- Maîtresse ?

\- … Maîtresse va décider quoi faire de l'enfant horrible. L'enfant horrible va suivre Kreattur.

Harry suivit Kreattur, moins concentré sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse Maîtresse que sur comment convaincre l'elfe de maison de s'occuper du petit déjeuner. Harry avait faim.

Kreattur amena Harry en face du portrait imposant d'une femme qui rappelait à Harry à la fois Sirius et Drago Malefoy.

Harry fut immédiatement suspicieux.

\- Intrus ! Voleurs ! Mets-le dehors, Kreattur ! hurla le portrait.

\- Je suis Harry Potter, le filleul de Sirius, dit Harry, montant la voix même si pas autant que le portrait.

\- Les enfants devraient être vus et pas entendus, dit le portrait, comme si elle n'avait pas été en train de hurler à pleins poumons une minute plus tôt. Les portraits étaient bizarres.

\- Oui, madame, dit Harry, selon la théorie qu'il devait être poli avec la famille de Sirius. (Était-elle folle ? Sirius avait mentionné des portraits fous).

\- Vous êtes le fils de ce James Potter, dit le portrait, le regardant d'un air mauvais.

\- Oui, madame, à part qu'il est mort.

\- Bon débarras. Et Sirius ?

\- Oh. Il n'est plus à Azkaban, parce qu'ils ont réalisé qu'il n'avait pas tué tous ces gens.

\- Il n'a jamais eu le cran de faire de la vraie magie, commenta le portrait avec le plus grand calme (Harry se retint de grimacer). Pourquoi êtes-vous là, jeune homme ?

\- Sirius a dit que je pouvais venir ici, comme c'est mon gardien maintenant, dit Harry d'un air innocent.

\- Comme s'il était le bienvenu dans la maison de mon père ! Par Licorus, quand j'aurai l'occasion de dire deux mots à ce garçon-

Harry réfléchit très vite et pensa à Tante Pétunia.

\- Est-ce que vous aimeriez me dicter une lettre ? Je pourrais lui envoyer par hibou, comme ça il saurait ce que vous pensez, proposa-t-il.

\- Kreattur ! hurla le portrait. Une plume et du parchemin pour le garçon Potter.

\- Et un petit déjeuner, ajouta Harry à la hâte. Un gros petit déjeuner.

Et ce fut comme ça que Harry se retrouva à écrire une longue lettre en tâchant de n'en pas écouter un mot, avec des remarques continuelles sur ses manières, puis _d'autres_ remarques sur ses manières à table alors qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner et écoutait docilement le portrait insulter ses cheveux, ses ancêtres, Sirius, et ses lunettes.

Cet endroit, songea Harry, était vraiment comme à la maison. Et Kreattur, quel que soit son état mental, pouvait préparer des œufs pochés à tomber par terre.

("Emporte cette lettre jusqu'à l'océan et laisse-la tomber dedans, tu veux bien, Hedwige ?" chuchota Harry à sa chouette dans le jardin très effrayant de Sirius. "Bonne chance."

Puis il fila à l'intérieur, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ça serait poli de mettre le feu à l'intéressante collection de plantes magiques carnivores de Sirius, et une d'elles tendait une tige vers lui.)

* * *

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre, Harry fut forcé de se tenir debout sans bouger et de réciter son arbre généalogique à un portrait pendant une bonne heure, puis d'_entendre_ réciter l'arbre généalogique des Potter. Puis il y eut d'autres remarques sur son éducation. Harry hocha la tête aux moments adéquats, et se dit que c'était bien intéressant d'apprendre que son arrière-grand-père avait épousé une Black – il était vaguement cousin de Sirius _et_ des Malefoy ?

Parler de Drago Malefoy se révéla être une erreur, parce que le portrait exigea de tout savoir à propos de Malefoy et de qui ses amis étaient à l'école, et Harry décida qu'il était temps de filer avec un "Je dois aller dire à Kreattur de faire le ménage !"

Harry avait le sentiment d'être toléré uniquement comme source de ragots, et il voulait pouvoir faire durer ça le plus longtemps possible pour éviter de devoir jeter un sort à l'elfe de maison de son parrain, ou à la maison de son parrain. Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius ne regrette pas l'horrible portrait de sa mère, même s'il se demandait si c'était _possible_ de la regretter.

Harry eut une discussion assez serrée (et un échange de regards noirs) avec Kreattur au sujet de son choix de chambre, que Kreattur avait fait pour lui en s'appuyant sur un ensemble de règles dont Harry n'avait strictement rien à faire, même s'il comprit que la chambre était relativement proche de la vieille chambre de Sirius et de la bibliothèque.

Harry prit les encouragements de Kreattur à explorer ladite bibliothèque comme signe que la bibliothèque essaierait de le tuer, et décida de faire ça un autre jour.

\- Il y a un endroit où je peux faire une lessive ? demanda-t-il à Kreattur. Les draps ont besoin d'être changés.

\- La cuisine est là où la lessive est faite, dit Kreattur.

\- Je peux voir la cuisine ?

\- Non.

Bon, c'était pratique. Harry, qui passait une matinée fabuleuse, décida que la meilleure chose à faire était d'explorer. Avec un peu d'espoir, le temps qu'il trouve la cuisine, ça serait l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine à l'heure d'un déjeuner _très_ tardif fatigué, noir de crasse, et avec une mauvaise coupure à la main à cause d'une poignée de porte qui l'avait mordu quand il avait essayé de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut, Kreattur, dit Harry d'un ton aimable à l'elfe, qui était en train de bricoler un truc avec le four. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le déjeuner ?

\- Le déjeuner est du rosbif, de la tarte à la mélasse et des pommes de terre. Dans la salle à manger, là où mangent les sorciers civilisés.

\- D'accord.

Harry, fatigué, indiqua à l'évier de lui fournir de l'eau et se lava les mains pour enlever le sang et la crasse.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen plus rapide d'aller à la salle à manger d'ici ?

\- Le garçon Potter va suivre Kreattur, murmura Kreattur, et Harry monta à sa suite un escalier en spirale qu'il était absolument certain de ne pas avoir vu avant. Oh, bon. C'était vrai qu'il avait fait pas mal de détours. Il sortit un bonbon rouge de sa poche et le mâchonna d'un air pensif en suivant Kreattur, observant les effets sur sa main. Le saignement s'arrêta bel et bien, mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi le bonbon avait un _goût_ de sang. Il avait utilisé un parfum de cerise, mais ça ne semblait pas tenir.

Il s'avéra que pour avoir le droit de déjeuner dans la salle à manger des Black, il fallait avoir l'allure d'un sorcier, ce qui impliquait un brin de toilette et mettre des robes de sorcier au lieu d'un vieux jean. Harry se sentait davantage comme lui-même, en fait. Il valait probablement mieux mentionner le fait qu'il n'avait pas passé trois ans à Poudlard à se préoccuper des 'bonnes manières sorcières'. Ron n'utilisait pas les bonnes manières sorcières, et il était le meilleur sorcier que Harry connaissait. D'un point de vue esprit, pas magie, bien sûr.

Harry pensa à Ron en mangeant son rosbif et en essayant de calculer la probabilité pour que Kreattur l'empoisonne.

\- Dis-moi, Kreattur, est-ce qu'il y a un labo de Potions quelque part ?

\- Oui. Il est au deuxième étage, au-dessus de la bibliothèque.

Voilà qui était… suspicieusement généreux, en fait.

\- Est-ce qu'il risque de me tuer quand je vais y aller ?

\- Le laboratoire de potions ne va pas essayer de vous tuer.

Harry le regarda, plissant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que des choses _dans_ le labo de potions vont essayer de me tuer ?

\- Le laboratoire de potions est un endroit très sûr.

Harry avait vraiment de la chance que Kreattur soit un aussi mauvais menteur. Quand Harry ne sembla pas pressé de sauter de sa chaise et de courir au laboratoire de potions pour se faire sagement tuer, Kreattur disparut avec un 'pop' boudeur.

* * *

Harry envisagea d'inviter ses amis pour l'aider à explorer, mais alors les parents de Ron sauraient que Harry était seul sans supervision adulte (à moins que le portrait compte, mais probablement pas). C'étaient des chouettes parents, mais ils semblaient avoir vis-à-vis des Dursley un point de vue auquel Harry préférait ne pas songer. Il _faillit_ écrire une lettre à Hermione pour l'inviter à venir, mais une courte discussion avec Kreattur à propos de qui il invitait provoqua un torrent de hurlements à propos des sang-de-bourbe Harry envisagea d'exposer Hermione à ça et préféra n'en rien faire. À la place, il força Kreattur à admettre que les protections repousse-Moldus étaient toujours actives, et sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre au premier étage avec son balai pour tourner autour de la maison et au-dessus du jardin en spirales serrées, frôlant la végétation meurtrière et évitant de justesse des lancers de graines.

Il rentra pour le dîner, s'écroula dans un lit garni de draps propres dans une chambre toujours incroyablement poussiéreuse, et s'endormit comme une bûche.

* * *

Harry avait prévu de rester juste quelques jours, maximum jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à faire, et l'idée du long vol pour rentrer chez les Dursley ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. La météo n'était pas très propice non plus, avec une succession de nuits nuageuses qui compliqueraient la navigation. Surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert que quand il portait la cape d'invisibilité les portraits des Black avaient beaucoup moins d'opinions à son sujet – c'était fantastique. Il avait ressenti la même chose pendant sa première année à Poudlard, tout était nouveau, différent, et un peu dangereux.

Le troisième jour passé au numéro 12, Harry réussit à convaincre Kreattur de lui montrer la vieille chambre de Sirius – il dut insister un peu, mais le résultat en valait largement la chandelle parce que Sirius, lui, n'avait pas ensorcelé tous les livres qu'il possédait, et il avait encore tous les livres de cours de Poudlard sur une étagère. Harry passa deux jours vautrés sur son lit à lire l'histoire du Quidditch et à imaginer comme il allait monter affronter héroïquement le labo de Potions, le faire sien et _ne pas nettoyer_.

Le quatrième jour au numéro 12, Harry dut menacer Kreattur pour réussir à utiliser la cuisine et cela rendit les choses, eh bien, intéressantes. Kreattur avait un sacré vocabulaire.

Harry fit bouillir du sucre, ajouta de l'extrait de menthe et tourna les bonbons comme il avait l'habitude, et à la fin de l'après-midi il avait un sachet de bonbons tout neufs dans sa poche. Il y avait quelque chose de _rassurant_ à avoir de la nourriture dans sa poche et dans son sac.

Les deux jours suivants furent un peu délicats, car Kreattur était à la fois en grève et essayait de le tuer 'par accident', ce qui impliquait essentiellement des meubles flottants et forcer Harry à préparer ses propres repas. C'était un bon exercice pour esquiver, même si Harry regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magique, et Kreattur semblait entravé par le refus de tuer_ directement_ l'invité de son maître. Jusque là, Harry aimait bien Kreattur, mais Kreattur ne semblait pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments.

Le septième jour, Harry décida d'aller explorer le laboratoire de Potions, ayant examiné la bibliothèque pendant les jours précédents et n'étant pas mort de façon horrible.

La pierre noire sur la table de travail avait eu l'air tellement _intéressante_, d'une certaine façon. Il l'avait juste prise pour la regarder, et avait décidé qu'il était plutôt fatigué et avait besoin de d'asseoir. Il observa la pierre lisse. La façon dont elle reflétait la lumière d'été qui traversait la poussière des fenêtres était fantastique. Ça lui donnait… très sommeil…

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Bon, maintenant que vous avez lu le chapitre, je précise : les interactions où je ne sais pas si c'est tutoiement ou vouvoiement sont :

\- Kreattur à Harry (bon, celui-là est assez facile, j'imagine mal un Elfe d'une vieille maison tutoyer un sorcier)

\- La mère de Sirius à Harry (je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne sais même pas si elle lui adresse la parole dans le canon)


	42. S'occuper des Dursley

**Chapitre 42 : S'occuper des Dursley**

\- Monsieur Potter. _Potter._

Qu'est-ce que le professeur Rogue faisait là ? Ce n'était pas sa maison. C'était la maison de Sirius.

Il y eut des jurons étouffés, puis une série de sorts que Harry ne reconnut pas. Et puis d'autres jurons. Harry ne savait pas que le professeur Rogue connaissait ces mots.

\- Ouvrez votre main, Potter.

\- C'est à moi.

\- Espèce d'idiot, grogna son professeur. Faites ce que je vous dis.

Trois ans de cours et d'ateliers firent ouvrir sa main à Harry. La pierre fut enlevée avec un sort de lévitation, et une lumière bleu très clair se répandit sur la poitrine de Harry.

\- Avez-vous de ces bonbons ridicules que vous fabriquez, Potter ? demanda son professeur d'un ton las. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la même voix que si Harry avait préparé une Solution de Congélation trop liquide ?

\- J'ai ceux à la cerise. Sauf qu'ils ont un goût de sang.

\- Rappelez-moi ce qu'ils _font_.

\- Guérison mineure, de la deuxième année, marmonna Harry.

Son professeur fouilla dans ses poches et lui versa une poignée de bonbons dans la main.

\- Mangez.

\- Mais ils ont un goût de sang.

\- _Potter_.

Harry décida qu'affronter la voix en colère de Rogue ne valait pas le coup. Il mâcha consciencieusement sa poignée de bonbons.

\- Ils ont un goût horrible, dit-il à Rogue. Les parents de Hermione vont être en colère après moi. Ils sont dentistes, vous savez.

\- Je ne savais pas. Dites-m'en plus.

\- Ils sont très gentils, et ils lui achètent plein de livres. Pas trop. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je déjoue les protections de ce taudis pour pouvoir préparer de quoi vous sauver la vie, espèce de sombre _crétin_. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On est encore samedi ?

\- Nous sommes vendredi, dit Rogue d'une voix crispée. Votre magie a dû vous aider à ne pas mourir de soif.

Maintenant qu'on en parlait, Harry avait pas mal soif.

\- Je suis malade ? J'aimerais bien de l'eau…

Une minute plus tard, un petit chaudron d'eau fut mis dans ses mains. Elles tremblèrent quand il le souleva pour boire.

\- Je me sens un peu bizarre.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes en train de mourir. Quand le directeur m'a appelé-

\- Dumbledore savait que j'avais des ennuis ?

\- Oh non, Dumbledore savait que vous _auriez_ des ennuis, parce que vous vous étiez enfui de chez vous. _Encore_, apparemment. J'ai été envoyé vous chercher avant que vous puissiez faire de dégâts irréparables – et maintenant _ça_. Dites-moi, à quoi pensiez-vous ?

\- Sirius a dit que je pouvais, dit Harry d'un ton boudeur.

Il ne méritait pas de se faire crier dessus. Ce n'était pas juste.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de sa part, mais j'avais des attentes légèrement plus élevées _vous_ concernant, Potter.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes tout le temps aussi méchant ?

\- … parlez, Potter. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes conscient et cohérent. Votre magie continuera à travailler tant que vous êtes éveillé pour lui permettre de le faire.

\- D'accord. Je pense que c'est la faute de Kreattur. Il savait que je voulais aller dans le labo de Potions, et il était vraiment en colère contre moi parce que j'ai utilisé sa cuisine et que je suis dans la maison. Il a lancé un Épouvantard et quelques autres trucs après moi, mais je savais quoi faire parce qu'on les a vus en cours…

\- Très bien, Harry. Continuez à parler.

Rogue était en train de faire des bruits très intéressants derrière le banc contre lequel Harry était appuyé.

\- Vous faites une potion ? Je peux regarder ?

\- _Restez où vous êtes_. Les pierres sangsues sont de la magie très noire, et je ne sais pas – vous dites que le dernier jour dont vous avez eu conscience est dimanche ?

\- C'est ça. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester si longtemps, mais la météo n'était pas bonne pour voler…

\- _Sirius Black._

\- Si vous l'assassinez, je ne vous parlerai plus jamais.

\- _Si_ je l'assassine. _Si_.

\- Pas de meurtres, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Même si vous vous sentiriez mieux après.

\- Parfois, jeune homme, j'ai vraiment pitié de vous.

\- Mais la plupart du temps non. J'aime bien ça.

\- Si j'assassinais Sirius Black, j'irais à Azkaban. Je ne suis pas un danger pour lui. _Comment_ vous mettez-vous dans un tel pétrin- buvez ça.

Harry avala sagement la potion verte et fumante, qui brûla tout du long et le fit tousser, haleter et _respirer_, et réaliser soudain combien tout était devenu étrange et gris.

\- Venez, dit Rogue en tendant la main. Harry se releva, vacillant.

\- Vous ne passerez pas une nuit de plus dans cette maison.

\- J'aime bien cette maison, murmura Harry. Il eut brusquement conscience de combien ça avait l'air bizarre.

Sous l'œil attentif de Rogue, Harry reprit toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre, caressa tristement son lit.

\- Prenez ma main. Nous allons transplaner au Chemin de Traverse, et nous occuper de votre famille demain matin.

\- Si on retourne chez les Dursley demain matin, pourquoi je ne peux pas-

\- _Pas un mot_, souffla Rogue. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point vous avez failli mourir, de plus d'une façon, et je ne vous laisserai pas partir avant de vous avoir bien fait comprendre l'_entière_ stupidité de vos actions.

Harry regretta que Dumbledore n'ait pas envoyé quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui.

Et pourquoi Dumbledore envoyait des gens le surveiller pendant l'été, d'ailleurs ?

Avec un _crac_ ils transplanèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Ils dînèrent en silence au Chaudron Baveur, puis Harry s'écroula dans un lit d'une chambre de l'auberge. Il s'était rappelé pendant le dîner qu'il était encore absolument furieux contre le professeur Rogue pour plusieurs raisons différentes, ce qui rendait tout ça très inconfortable.

\- Je viendrai vous prendre demain matin, dit Rogue d'un ton sec, avant de le laisser se débrouiller. Classique.

* * *

Prendre le petit déjeuner avec le professeur Rogue était encore plus inconfortable que le dîner avait été. Le salon de la petite chambre de Harry était sympa, mais c'était quand même… Harry regarda son professeur boire son thé et décida de risquer :

\- Alors, pourquoi vous étiez là hier, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai dit à personne où j'allais.

\- Je vais vous expliquer les choses telles qu'elles m'ont été expliquées, dit calmement le professeur Rogue, posant sa tasse dans sa soucoupe avec un cliquetis.

\- Au moment de la mort de votre mère, certaines protections ont été mises en places. Ces protections sont liées à votre famille biologique – votre tante et votre cousin. Cette semaine vous les avez presque _brisées_, en abandonnant votre famille biologique et en considérant une autre maison comme votre foyer. Si Dumbledore ne surveillait pas la situation, vous seriez doublement mort.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit, dit Harry, assommé, les implications commençant tout juste à apparaître. La tartine dans son estomac s'était changée en plomb.

\- Alors je ne peux pas partir ? Vraiment ?

\- Le sang est le sang. Cela a été expliqué à votre tante et il a été considéré qu'elle vous transmettrait l'information quand vous seriez en âge de l'entendre.

\- … le directeur a dit que j'étais protégé, mais il n'a pas dit exactement pourquoi ou comment. Il y a des années.

\- Le directeur Dumbledore parle rarement sans raison, pour quelque obscure cette raison puisse-t-elle être. À votre place, je porterais une grande attention à ce qu'il ne dit et ce qu'il ne dit pas.

Harry pensa à une phrase étrange à propos de chaussettes, et à une douce explication qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents parce qu'il était connecté à Voldemort.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai dit sa théorie sur pourquoi je suis un Fourchelang ? demanda Harry, parce que ça paraissait une bonne idée de changer de sujet avant de se mettre à crier. Il dit que c'est parce que Voldemort et moi avons une connexion magique.

Rogue eut l'air accablé.

\- À une autre occasion, rappelez-moi de vous expliquer le tabou. _Maintenant_, dites-moi que vous comprenez à quel point vous avez frôlé la mort, et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre famille.

Harry regarda la table en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé et tout, mais – c'était quoi ce truc ?

\- Une pierre sangsue. C'est un simple enchantement de fascination, qui vous pousse à vous intéresser à la pierre à l'exclusion de tout le reste, y compris la nourriture, le sommeil et la fuite. La pierre est principalement conçue pour prendre les intrus au piège en attendant que le maître de maison s'occupe d'eux.

Rogue fixait son thé comme s'il l'avait personnellement attaqué.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être en colère contre Sirius pour ça, essaya Harry. Il a juste dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais, je ne pense pas qu'il a réalisé que je le ferais.

Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas avoir de commentaire sur cette idée folle de ne pas accuser Sirius. Harry s'affala sur sa chaise.

\- Venez. J'ai encore une conversation désagréable à avoir ce matin. Je dois rappeler à votre tante que vous êtes sa responsabilité.

\- … vous allez parler à ma tante.

\- Oui.

\- Oh. Giga.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue en vêtements moldus avait une allure bizarre ; pas pour les raisons sorcières habituelles, mais parce qu'en fait il avait une apparence normale, enfin pour lui. Au lieu de ses robes noires, il portait un long manteau noir avec plein de boutons et avait, en gros, exactement le même aspect que d'habitude – comme s'il ne sortait jamais au soleil, se fichait de son apparence et vous détestait personnellement. Harry se sentait comme un clown à côté de lui, avec son pull et son jean trop grands, son balai invisible dans une main et son sac sur l'autre épaule. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait un point de transplanage à Little Whinging, mais il y avait une bonne trotte entre là et le numéro 4. Harry ne pouvait pas visualiser le professeur Rogue et sa tante dans la même pièce. Ça n'allait pas ensemble dans son esprit, ils appartenaient à des mondes trop différents, et la collision approchante lui donnait d'avance mal à la tête.

\- Je peux y aller tout seul, essaya-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire, de toute façon ? Ils ne… n'aiment pas vraiment la magie. Vous voudrez peut-être-

\- Potter.

Harry s'arrêta, et regarda le professeur Rogue réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je comprends le fait d'avoir honte de sa famille. Mon père.

Le professeur Rogue sembla s'arrêter net, comme si même le fait de dire le mot _père_ était trop pour lui. Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà _rencontré_ Pétunia. Nous allons simplement… faire le point.

Harry se demanda s'il était possible d'assommer son professeur et de s'enfuir. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

Le professeur Rogue frappa à la porte. Tante Pétunia ouvrit, et se figea.

\- Mme Dursley, dit Rogue d'une voix calme. Puis-je entrer ? J'ai ramené Harry Potter.

\- On ne veut pas de gens comme toi ici. Vous n'êtes pas bienvenus, dit-elle sèchement, restant plantée sur le pas de la porte, les yeux brillants.

\- En tant qu'un des professeurs de Harry, j'ai un certain nombre de choses dont je dois discuter avec toi, dit-il, entrant comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Nous devrions nous asseoir.

Tante Pétunia regarda Harry.

\- Alors ? Va faire le thé, aboya-t-elle comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Harry roula des yeux et posa son sac, plaçant son balai invisible dans un coin là où personne ne trébucherait dessus (il était plus inquiet pour son balai que pour sa famille, pour être honnête).

Il alla s'occuper du thé, essayant d'espionner la conversation dans le salon sans aucun succès. Le temps de les rejoindre, les amabilités semblaient terminées.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma façon d'élever mon neveu te concerne, disait Tante Pétunia avec colère. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, et il ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe de lui.

\- Il a quatorze ans, et a encore besoin d'un minimum de supervision. Tu as dû _remarquer_ qu'il n'était plus sous votre toit ?

\- Je pensais qu'il boudait.

\- Je _vois_, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix soyeuse.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui viens poser des questions, au fait ? Lily m'a parlé de toi.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur, qui était très immobile.

\- Elle a dit que tu avais mal tourné, continua sa tante d'un air ravi. Que tu lui tournais autour, que tu avais rejoint un gang, de lui dire si tu te pointais à la maison pour qu'elle puisse te dire de laisser tomber. J'étais certaine que tu finirais en prison.

\- Mon casier judiciaire n'est pas le sujet de la discussion, Pétunia. Ni Lily.

\- Pour quelle autre raison t'intéresserais-tu au garçon ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à Harry ?

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il tournerait mal, comme ses parents.

Une théière posée sur la cheminée explosa.

\- Je vais… nettoyer ça… dit faiblement Harry.

\- _Reparo_, dit Rogue avec un petit geste de baguette, et la théière se reforma et lévita jusqu'à la cheminée.

Tante Pétunia s'évanouit.

\- Euh. Harry tapota sa main, et quand elle eut repris connaissance, lui tendit une tasse de thé, qu'elle serra dans sa main.

\- Où est Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia.

\- Au travail. Elle lança un regard noir et mouillé de larmes à Rogue par dessus sa tasse de thé.

\- _Il_ a dit que les gens comme toi n'avaient pas le droit de venir ici, dans sa lettre.

\- Ah, mais cela dépend du fait que Harry vive ici et considère cet endroit comme sa maison, pour une partie raisonnable de l'année. Donc essaie de repérer quand il s'_absente_, et tu n'auras plus jamais à me revoir.

\- _Tant mieux_, dit-elle d'un ton rageur.

Le professeur Rogue prit une gorgée de thé.

\- La jalousie, commenta-t-il, est quelque chose de très laid.

\- _Moi_, jalouse ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tiens ? Ou est-ce que tu parlais de toi-même, Sevvy ?

\- Merlin, j'avais oublié cet horrible surnom. Professeur Rogue, je te prie, Pétunia.

\- Y avait-il autre chose, _Professeur Rogue _? Tu voulais t'en prendre à mon fils, aussi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers l'étage, comme si elle craignait d'avoir donné des idées à Rogue.

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ? interrompit Harry.

\- Nous étions amis, enfants, dit Rogue d'une voix lointaine.

\- _Meilleurs_ amis, ajouta Pétunia. Toujours en train de dire combien ça serait merveilleux quand vous pourriez partir et tous nous laisser derrière, n'est-ce pas, _Professeur_.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, ne sachant même pas par où commencer. Le visage du professeur Rogue en disant 'mon père'. _Tourner autour_ de sa mère ? Rejoint un _gang _? Ça devait sûrement être les Mangemorts, mais… mais…

\- Je ne peux pas dire que tu m'aies vraiment manqué, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix sarcastique. Le thé est délicieux, merci, Harry.

Harry allait mourir de confusion et de malheur et se retrouver au paradis avec ses parents.

\- Je vais le mettre en laisse. Content ?

\- Extatique.

Le professeur Rogue finit son thé et posa sa tasse.

\- Je vous verrai au début de l'année, Monsieur Potter.

\- … au revoir, professeur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre devient plus perturbant quand vous réalisez que Dumbledore a envoyé Rogue selon la théorie que cela gâcherait la relation de Harry avec Sirius, Rogue, ou les deux.


	43. Harry veut se rincer le cerveau

**Chapitre 43 : Harry veut se rincer le cerveau**

Harry savait, plus que tout autre chose dans sa vie, qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur les témoignages de Tante Pétunia. Cependant, il y avait généralement un petit fond de vérité quelque part dans ce qu'elle racontait – la mère de Harry n'était peut-être pas morte dans un accident de voiture, mais elle n'était pas non plus devenue chanteuse dans une ville paisible des Caraïbes.

Harry décida de se comporter de façon mature et de prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu, que rien ne s'était passé, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de raison d'imaginer _Severus Rogue_ voulant _sortir avec sa mère._

Harry essaya de chantonner très fort dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'image s'en aille, et quand cela ne suffit pas, il essaya de frapper son oreiller. Puis il essaya de s'étouffer avec l'oreiller.

Rien n'aidait vraiment, donc il se glissa hors de sa chambre et alla prendre les sécateurs pour aller massacrer la haie. Sa tante prenait grand soin à prétendre ne pas le voir, et Harry se pointait pour les repas. Au moins Oncle Vernon n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait disparu, donc c'était déjà ça de gagné.

_Rogue_ et _sa mère_ non non non. N'importe quoi d'autre. Kreattur dansant nu sous la pluie. Affronter Voldemort ! Peut-être que Voldemort pouvait le tuer, ça serait chouette, il apprécierait vraiment un combat à mort là maintenant tout de suite…

Après quelques jours, Harry arrêta de sursauter chaque fois que les rideaux bougeaient et de regarder les théières comme si elles l'avaient trahi, mais il prit soin de rester bien occupé.

Donc d'une certaine façon, un rêve très réaliste de Voldemort tuant un vieil homme fut pratique pour se changer les idées.

D'une certaine façon.

Dans une autre réalité, Harry n'avait gardé que de vagues souvenirs de ce rêve. Dans cette réalité, Harry avait déjà passé deux ans à essayer d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, et avait globalement échoué à part avoir développé l'habitude de rêves conscients. Avec ça en tête, il fut facile de prendre la décision d'écrire à Sirius.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Merci pour ta dernière lettre. J'ai fait la paix avec Dudley en partageant une grande quantité de gâteau d'anniversaire avec lui, sauf que Oncle Vernon a découvert que j'aidais Dudley à ne pas suivre son régime et on a dû se faire discrets. Je ne dirais pas que je suis ami avec Dudley, mais on y travaille. Il a des opinions sur la musique moldue pour toi. Apparemment le 'rock classique' est pas mal mais tu devrais aussi écouter des trucs plus récents. Il a enfin accepté que tu étais ok parce que je lui ai dit que tu avais eu une moto, ce qui est très impressionnant quand on est Dudley (il ne tiendrait pas sur une moto, mais je ne lui ai pas dit ça)._

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète__s__, mais j'ai fait un rêve à propos de Voldemort. C'était un peu différent de mes cauchemars habituels, donc voi__là__ : il était assis en train de manigancer un truc avec Queudver, quelque chose qui m'impliquait, mais après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Puis un Moldu les a interrompus, Voldemort l'a tué et je me suis réveillé. Ils étaient dans une vieille maison – en Angleterre je crois ? Et Voldemort a parlé de tuer une femme appelée Bertha Jonkins._

_J'espère que ça aidera ! Parfois j'ai l'impression de le sentir à cause de ma cicatrice, mais un rêve entier comme ça c'est nouveau…_

_Si tu reviens en Angleterre, peut-être qu'on pourrait aller à ta maison pendant les petites vacances ? Ça serait un bon exercice pour mes cours de Défense !_

_Dis bonjour à Buck pour moi._

_Harry_

Harry se recula sur sa chaise et relit sa lettre avec satisfaction. Oui, il avait réussi à se sentir comme s'il aidait un peu Sirius, à suggérer à Sirius de rentrer, et à signaler un problème à un adulte, le tout en une lettre. Il devenait assez doué à cette histoire de parler aux adultes.

* * *

Harry avait pris Dudley à part avant que les Weasley arrivent et essayé de le rassurer autant que possible sur le fait qu'il ne recevrait pas d'autres sorts. (Le première fois que Dudley avait rencontré un sorcier il s'était retrouvé avec une queue de cochon. Harry n'était pas du tout opposé à ça, mais prétendait que si).

\- M. Weasley travaille pour le gouvernement, essaya Harry. Donc il serait viré s'il, euh, faisait quoi que ce soit. Il fait surtout de la paperasse.

Ce qui était, bien sûr, un énorme mensonge, mais ça rendait Dudley moins nerveux, ce qui à leur tour rendait Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia un peu moins crispés. Tante Pétunia, en particulier, avait eu l'air d'avoir avalé des citrons pelés pendant tout l'été, depuis que le professeur Rogue était venu, et avait même convoqué Harry pour établir un planning de corvées et de repas qui éviteraient que Harry et elle se retrouvent dans la même pièce six jours sur sept.

\- Vous avez un gouvernement ?

\- Ouais, à peu près. C'est une branche du gouvernement normal, je crois, dit Harry sans conviction, vu qu'il ne s'était jamais trop intéressé à comment ça fonctionnait. Ils font attention à tout garder secret et, euh, discret. Pour être sûrs que personne ne dérange la Reine, ce genre de trucs.

Dudley lança à Harry un regard suggérant qu'il ne pensait pas que les sorciers se soucient de choses comme les reines, et aussi qu'il soupçonnait Harry de devenir un jour tueur en série. Harry, qui à ce point était à demi convaincu que tous les sorciers adultes étaient fous à lier, essaya d'avoir l'air de ne pas du tout être un futur tueur en série, ou en tout cas s'il le devenait ça serait le type du tueur en série devant lequel on recule lentement et calmement, plutôt que paniquer et hurler.

\- Mouais, dit Dudley, avant d'aller voir sa mère pour être rassuré sur le fait qu'ils ne seraient pas tous assassinés ou transformés en écureuils.

Le fait que Fred et George testent leurs nouveaux caramels sur Dudley, pensa Harry plus tard en soupirant, n'allait pas du tout aider à convaincre Dudley que les sorciers n'en avaient pas tous après lui.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère contre nous, hein Harry ? demanda Fred.

\- On sait qu'il est ton précieux cobaye, ajouta George.

\- Mais on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tester et on espérait que tu accepterais de partager, finit Fred.

Comme M. et Mme Weasley étaient tout près, Harry essaya de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas passé l'été à tester des bonbons sur Dudley.

Tout se passa plutôt bien après ça. Au moins Ron et Hermione purent s'échapper. Harry éprouva un plaisir coupable devant le fait que le plus gros de son propre sermon soit basé sur le fait que Fred et George essayaient de le corrompre alors qu'il était jeune et innocent.

Ron, un peu plus tard, commenta :

\- C'est flippant de vous voir tous les trois ensemble… Ton expression innocente est exactement la même que la leur.

Harry grogna, essaya de s'étouffer avec son oreiller, se rappela brièvement la raison pour laquelle il avait déjà essayé de s'étouffer avec son oreiller, et demanda à Ron d'une voix douloureuse :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'effacer ses propres souvenirs ?

\- Ben, il y a des sorts de mémoire, dit Ron dubitatif. Mais ça peut rendre un peu bizarre. Maman ne t'a pas engueulé à ce point, si ?

\- C'est pas ça.

Harry hésita.

\- J'ai juste réalisé qu'à un moment… à un moment… le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall ont probablement, tu sais. Embrassé des gens.

Ron eut aussitôt une expression horrifiée.

\- Mec.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le professeur _Dumbledore_ a probablement déjà embrassé quelqu'un.

\- … peut-être que tes parents nous laisserons boire si on leur explique, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Les parents de Ron ne les laissèrent pas boire. Harry fut seulement un peu apaisé par une discussion pendant le dîner avec Bill, le frère de Ron, à propos des meilleurs sorts d'identification d'objets maudits et des meilleures façons de les manipuler sans danger – d'un point de vue hypothétique, bien sûr.


	44. Drago s'entraîne à avoir l'air cool

**Chapitre 44 : Drago s'entraîne à avoir l'air cool**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Les passages en italique sont extraits de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

\- Désolé pour vos caramels, dit Harry à mi-voix à Fred et George alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Coupe de Quidditch.

Ils haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson, mais avaient l'air vraiment démoralisés, car ils ne répondirent pas avec une blague.

\- Mes Menthes Pensantes ne marchent presque pas, mes Guérisseurs à la Cerise ont un goût de sang, et mes Chocolats Calmants… bon, ils fonctionnent, mais ça reste une version moins bonne des chocolats de Honeydukes. Dudley a bien aimé mes Framboises Acides, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi – elles sont conçues pour faire tomber la langue. Façon de parler.

\- Harry a raison, dit George.

\- La vie est souffrance, ajouta Fred.

\- Et la souffrance, c'est de l'art, conclut George.

Harry ne voyait pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais les jumeaux eurent l'air satisfait.

\- Nous voulons quand même ajouter tes bonbons à nos formulaires de commande.

\- Le professeur Rogue va me pendre par les pieds et m'écorcher, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il a dit que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ses leçons pour créer une pharmacie, et je pense que ça inclut les bonbons.

\- La vie est plus simple si tu n'écoutes pas les professeurs, lui dirent les jumeaux, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment les contredire. Mais comme il ne voulait pas non plus donner son accord, il les laissa et rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

* * *

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch fut fabuleuse, mais se réveiller en pleine nuit pour se disperser dans les bois, pas du tout.

_Les lanternes colorées qui avaient éclairé le chemin du stade étaient à présent éteintes. Des silhouettes sombres trébuchaient parmi les arbres ; des enfants pleuraient ; des cris angoissés, des voix paniquées retentissaient autour d'eux dans l'air froid de la nuit. Harry se sentait poussé en tous sens par des gens dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage. Puis il entendit Ron lancer un cri de douleur._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'arrêtant si brusquement que Harry la heurta de plein fouet. Ron, où es-tu ? Oh, c'est idiot… _Lumos !

_Elle fit jaillir de sa baguette un rayon lumineux et éclaira le chemin. Ron était étalé de tout son long par terre._

_\- J'ai trébuché sur une racine, dit-il avec colère en se relevant._

_\- Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement, dit une voix traînante derrière eux._

_Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy, seul, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air parfaitement détendu. Les bras croisés, il avait dû regarder ce qui se passait sur le camping à l'abri des arbres._

_Ron conseilla à Malefoy de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas osé répéter devant Mme Weasley, Harry en était convaincu._

_\- Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley, dit Malefoy, une lueur étincelante dans ses yeux pâles. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'_elle_ se fasse repérer._

_Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione. Au même moment, une détonation aussi puissante que celle d'une bombe retentit dans le camping et un éclair de lumière verte illumina brièvement les arbres qui les entouraient._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança Hermione d'un air de défi._

_\- Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidé__s__ à s'en prendre aux _Moldus_, répondit Malefoy. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'as __qu'à__ rester où tu es… Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire._

_\- Hermione est une sorcière, répliqua Harry avec colère._

\- Tu me brises le cœur, Harry.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ? demanda Ron.

\- Oh, depuis l'année dernière, par là, dit Drago en agitant la main d'un air vague.

_Une nouvelle explosion, encore plus forte, retentit de l'autre côté des arbres, provoquant des hurlements autour d'eux. _

_Malefoy eut un petit rire._

_\- Ils ont vite peur, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. J'imagine que ton père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il essaie d'aider les Moldus ?_

\- Oui, il essaie, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Et je parie que je sais où est ton père, donc arrête de parler de celui de Ron.

Drago leur lança un regard froid.

\- Vous vous en sortirez. Dégage, héros. C'est au tour de grands de jouer ce soir.

\- Fais gaffe que le Ministère ne te prenne pas pour un d'eux, Drago, dit Harry. Une erreur est si vite arrivée.

Drago arqua les sourcils, mais leur fit signe de filer au lieu de sortir sa baguette. Harry n'avait _vraiment_ pas le temps de s'occuper de lui ce soir.


	45. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 45 : Retour à Poudlard**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Comme d'habitude, les passages en italique sont extraits de la traduction de J-F Ménard. Les passages pas en italique au milieu des passages en italique sont en italique dans l'original, j'ai donc inversé. Pour faire la différence avec les passages naturellement pas en italique, je vous laisse voir.

(plus sérieusement, j'ai envisagé de tout mettre en italique mais je suis tellement maniaque sur la mise en page que ça me paraissait bizarre).

* * *

_\- C'est de l'esclavage, répliqua Hermione, la respiration sifflante. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a eu à dîner, grâce à des _esclaves.

_Et elle refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre._

\- Sirius a un elfe de maison, commenta Harry, pas pressé de dire à Hermione qu'il était au courant pour les elfes de maison de Poudlard depuis des années et qu'il n'y avait pas trop réfléchi.

\- Il s'occupe de la maison de Sirius à Londres. Il est, euh. Assez autoritaire.

Et meurtrier, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de dire ça.

\- Je suppose que lui non plus n'est pas payé, dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je sais pas trop, dit Harry. Sirius était à Azkaban, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de parler à Kreattur de son contrat, et la famille de Sirius est assez ancien régime.

\- Tu parles de Sirius Black ? demanda Neville d'une voix étrange.

\- C'est mon parrain, dit Harry, regardant prudemment Neville. Je suis allé voir sa maison cet été.

Neville sembla ne avoir rien à ajouter, et Harry fut rapidement distrait par les efforts de Ron pour essayer de convaincre Hermione de manger.

* * *

_Le hall était rempli d'élèves qui faisaient la queue pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils venaient de se mettre au bout de la file lorsqu'une voix sonore retentit derrière eux :_

_\- Weasley ! Hé, Weasley !_

_Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient derrière eux, l'air ravi._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Ron._

_\- Ton père est dans le journal, Weasley ! dit Malefoy._

_Il brandissait un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en parlant le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde l'entende._

_\- Écoute un peu ça !_

NOUVELLES BÉVUES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

Il semble que les ennuis du ministère de la Magie soient loin d'être terminés, _écrit notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter_. Récemment montré du doigt pour l'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication concernant la disparition de l'une de ses sorcières, le ministère se voit à nouveau plongé dans l'embarras à la suite des fantaisies d'Arnold Weasley, du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

_Malefoy releva la tête._

_\- Tu te rends compte, Weasley, croassa-t-il, ils ne connaissent même pas son nom exact, c'est comme si ton père n'avait aucune existence._

_Dans le hall, à présent, tout le monde écoutait. D'un geste théâtral, Malefoy déplia le journal et reprit sa lecture :_

Arnold Weasley, qui fut poursuivi il y a deux ans pour possession d'une voiture volante, s'est trouvé impliqué hier dans un incident qui l'a opposé à des représentants de l'ordre moldu (appelés gendarmes) à propos de poubelles particulièrement agressives. Il semblerait que M. Weasley se soit précipité au secours de Maugrey "Fol Œil", un ex-Auror d'un âge avancé, qui fut mis à la retraite par le Ministère lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était devenu incapable de faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en arrivant devant la maison transformée en camp retranché de M. Maugrey, M. Weasley fut bien obligé de constater que l'ancien Auror avait une fois de plus déclenché une fausse alerte. Avant de pouvoir échapper aux gendarmes, M. Weasley s'est vu contraint de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie afin de modifier la mémoire des témoins. Il a cependant refusé de répondre aux questions de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui souhaitait lui demander pourquoi il avait cru bon d'impliquer le Ministère de la Magie dans cette bouffonnerie peu digne d'un de ses représentants, et dont les conséquences pourraient se révéler fort embarrassantes.

_\- Et il y a une photo, Weasley ! dit Malefoy en agitant le journal qu'il tenait bien en vue. Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison – si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Ron tremblait de fureur. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur l__u__i._

\- Cette fois c'est bon, dit Harry, d'une voix qui lui semblait étrange même à lui-même. Qu'est-ce que Ron t'a fait, hein ? Lâche-nous, Malefoy. Ou je m'arrangerai pour que tu nous lâches.

\- Oh, et comment tu comptes faire ça, Potter ?

\- Je suis sérieux. J'en ai ras le bol de ce petit jeu. Tu détestes son père parce qu'il veut mettre ton père à toi en prison pour le recel d'objets maléfiques. Tu as peur, Malefoy ?

_Le teint pâle de Malefoy rosit légèrement._

\- Ne t'avise pas de parler de mon père, Potter.

_\- Dans ce cas, ferme-l__a__, répliqua Harry en s'en allant._

_BANG !_

_Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris et Harry sentit quelque chose de brûlant lui frôler la joue. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette magique mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la toucher, il entendit un second "BANG" et un rugissement qui résonna dans tout le hall d'entrée :_

_\- PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME !_

_Harry fit volte-face. Le professeur Maugrey descendait en claudiquant les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait sur une fouine qui tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol recouvert de dalles, à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvé Malefoy quelques instants auparavant._

_Un silence terrifié régna soudain dans le hall. À part Maugrey Fol Œil, personne n'osait faire un geste. Maugrey regarda Harry – de son œil normal, l'autre étant tourné vers l'arrière de sa tête._

_\- Tu as été touché ? grogna Maugrey._

_Sa voix était grave et rocailleuse._

_\- Non, répondit Harry, il m'a raté._

_\- LAISSE-LE ! s'écria Maugrey._

_\- Laisse quoi ? demanda Harry, sans comprendre._

_\- Pas toi, lui ! gronda Maugrey en montrant du pouce par-dessus son épaule Crabbe, qui venait de s'immobiliser au moment où il s'apprêtait à ramasser la fouine._

_Apparemment, l'œil mobile de Maugrey était magique et lui permettait de voir derrière sa tête._

_Maugrey s'avança en boitant vers Crabbe, Goyle et la fouine qui poussa un couinement terrifié et fila vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol du château._

_\- Non, pas par là ! rugit Maugrey en pointant à nouveau sa baguette magique sur la fouine qui fit un bond de trois mètres, retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, puis s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs._

_\- Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par derrière, grogna Maugrey tandis que la fouine faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des cris de douleur. C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant…_

_La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes._

_\- Ne – refais – jamais – ça ! lança Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine._

_\- Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé._

_Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres._

_\- Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut._

_\- Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs._

_\- J'enseigne, répondit Maugrey._

_\- Vous ens… Maugrey, _c'est un élève ?_ s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre._

_\- Ouais, dit Maugrey._

_\- Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant._

Puis, avec une expression étrange sur le visage, elle s'arrêta.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, sans quitter la fouine des yeux.

\- Ouais, c'est lui, confirma Maugrey.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit le professeur McGonagall, c'est une bonne occasion de pratiquer. Concentrez-vous, si vous voulez bien. Secondaire sera plus facile que primaire, je pense.

La silhouette de la fouine _clignota_ comme dans un vieux film de mauvaise qualité, puis ce fut un petit chat blanc, la fourrure hérissée, puis Malefoy, haletant, recroquevillé sur le sol.

_\- Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix furieuse. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?_

_\- Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc…_

_\- Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !_

_\- D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai, dit Maugrey en regardant Malefoy d'un air dégoûté._

_\- _T'es une petite surprise, hein, dit Maugrey à Malefoy. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un compliment. Les autres élèves s'étaient mis à murmurer – Harry entendit Ron demander à Hermione si elle savait que Malefoy était un animagus.

Malefoy se remit sur ses pieds.

\- _Alors, le responsable de ta maison, c'est Rogue, non ?_

_\- Oui, répondit Malefoy d'un ton hargneux._

_\- Encore un vieil ami, grogna Maugrey. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Rogue… Allez, viens un peu par là…_

_Il saisit Malefoy par le bras et l'entraîna en direction du sous-sol._

_Le professeur McGonagall les regarda s'éloigner d'un air anxieux, puis elle agita sa baguette magique vers ses livres qui reprirent tout seuls leur place entre ses bras._


	46. Interlude : L'éducation de Drago

**Chapitre 46 : Interlude : L'éducation de Drago**

Drago essaya en vain d'ignorer la terreur qui le parcourait alors que Maugrey le traînait vers le bureau de Rogue.

\- Alors, si tu es un sorcier pareil, pourquoi tu l'as attaqué dans le dos, hein ? demanda soudain Maugrey.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Ton père a toujours été un foutu lâche. T'es un lâche, gamin ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait été mieux de l'attaquer quand il me regardait. Professeur.

\- Hmpf.

Drago observa Maugrey très prudemment. On entendait des _histoires_ à son sujet. Surtout quand on avait un père comme le père de Drago.

\- Je suis censé être ton professeur, dit Maugrey. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois, c'est de la faiblesse. Tu as de quoi rattraper ça, gamin ?

Quelle étrange question.

\- … Je suppose que je suis assez loyal, monsieur.

Le professeur fit hmpf pour lui-même.

\- Bon. Je suppose que je vais juste avoir à te débarrasser de tes nerfs. T'apprendre à affronter les gens en face.

Maugrey eut un sourire horrible. Drago tressaillit, et essaya de se dégager.

\- Je ne peux pas utiliser la métamorphose. T'inquiète pas – je suis sûr que je pourrai trouver quelque chose d'autre d'éducatif.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pour ceux qui suivent depuis chez eux, Barty Croupton Jr. a décidé que Drago a du potentiel. J'espère que personne ne voit ça comme une bonne nouvelle. C'est une très, très mauvaise nouvelle.


	47. Traumatiser des enfants

**Chapitre 47 : Traumatiser des enfants**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Passages en italique tirés de la traduction de J-F Ménard

* * *

Harry et le professeur Rogue s'ignorèrent plutôt bien pendant le premier cours de Potions de l'année, même si ça semblait injuste pour Neville, qui n'avait pas besoin de tant de crapauds.

La démonstration des Impardonnables pendant le premier cours de Défense donna à Harry des sueurs froides, mais il fut distrait avec efficacité par la Divination, la S.A.L.E. et une nouvelle lettre de Sirius :

_Harry,_

_Je m'envole immédiatement vers le nord. Ce que tu me dis sur ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenues jusqu'ici. Si elle te fait à nouveau mal, va tout de suite voir Dumbledore. On me dit qu'il a sorti Maugrey Fol Œil de sa retraite, ce qui signifie qu'il a su lire les signes, même s'il est le seul._

_Je te contacterai bientôt. Mes amitiés à Ron et Hermione. Et ouvre l'œil, Harry._

_Sirius_

_Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione._

_\- Il s'envole vers le nord ? murmura Hermione. Il revient ici ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lu, comme signes, Dumbledore ? dit Ron, l'air perplexe. Harry… _qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ben, dit Harry, on va vider sa maison de tous les objets de magie noire que sa famille a laissés, je crois. Pendant les vacances.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Dumbledore et de signes ? demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, de mauvaise humeur, et s'excusa pour aller au lit. Où il resta allongé sans dormir, parce que c'était mieux que n'importe quel rêve qu'il pourrait avoir.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avant le petit déjeuner et se dirigea droit vers les cachots, la Carte à la main. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas dans son bureau ni dans sa classe à cette heure, mais en regardant attentivement, Harry vit le petit point qui le représentait légèrement à l'écart de la masse illisible de points Serpentard. Un jour, il allait jeter un sortilège d'Engorgement sur la Carte et serait capable de la lire.

L'expression de Rogue quand il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers pour trouver Harry qui l'attendait, les mains dans les poches, deviendrait un jour un merveilleux souvenir. Pour l'instant, c'était juste un autre mauvais moment à passer.

Rogue le contourna sans un seul mot, et Harry le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Rogue, ce qui allait.

La tasse de thé fut une surprise, mais bienvenue. Harry se vautra dans un fauteuil, et Rogue s'assit et but son propre thé.

\- Vous avez intérêt à ce que quelqu'un soit mort, dit Rogue.

\- Maugrey nous a montré le sortilège de la mort en cours hier, dit Harry sans lever les yeux de sa tasse de thé. Et un vieux Moldu cet été, mais ça fait des mois.

\- … continuez.

\- Je sais que ma tante Pétunia ne raconte que des co- mensonges. Mais je me suis dit que vous étiez triste pour ma mère, parce que ça explique des choses.

Harry ignora le silence glacial. C'était vraiment une jolie tasse de thé. Bleue et blanche et assez mignonne. Ça devait avoir été un cadeau, parce que Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer le professeur Rogue achetant de la jolie porcelaine bleue et blanche.

\- On ne va pas parler de ma mère, continua Harry. Mais je veux que quelqu'un sache que je n'ai qu'un souvenir d'elle, et c'est celui avec le sortilège de la mort. Je me rappelle sa voix.

Harry prit une gorgée de thé pour réfléchir.

\- Donc je sais qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup.

Harry se retrouva à court de mots, et fut surpris par un bruit de feuilles de papier. Il leva la tête et vit une liasse de photographies sur la table. Il posa sa tasse et feuilleta les photos.

Une photographie moldue d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux, riant sous le soleil d'été, les cheveux parsemés de brins d'herbe.

Une jeune fille rousse, presque une enfant encore, assise dans la neige devant Poudlard, avec des livres autour d'elle.

D'autres photos de sa mère, toutes où elle était heureuse, même si parfois elle semblait exaspérée par la personne qui prenait la photo. Pas beaucoup de photos en tout, mais différentes de celles qu'il avait déjà. Elle était plus jeune dans ces photos.

\- Ce sont des copies, dit Rogue.

\- Vous voulez qu'on parle de Voldemort qui tue des inconnus ? demanda Harry d'une voix enjouée, reposant les photos et reprenant sa tasse.

Rogue fit 'hmm' sans rien dire. Harry évita de le regarder.

\- J'ai des visions où il apparaît. Il a prévu de me tuer à nouveau.

\- Et il tue des Moldus qui passent par là. Comment progresse votre Occlumancie, Potter ?

\- Je suis nul. Je me déconcentre ou je m'énerve, ou… Hermione est la meilleure de nous trois, et on est tous assez nuls. Je l'utilise juste pour les cauchemars habituels, pas…

Rogue soupira.

\- Ça pourrait être utile, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque, à quel point c'est lui qui aura des visions de vous, dit Rogue d'une voix sèche. Réfléchissez une minute, il aurait accès à toutes vos faiblesses, toutes les personnes à qui vous tenez.

Harry pensa à Hermione pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, plus en danger que lui ou Ron, et ne sut que répondre.

\- En avez-vous informé le directeur ?

\- Ben. Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Généralement il sait tout ça avant que je lui en parle, marmonna Harry, sur la défensive. Et puis, c'est juste Voldemort qui essaie encore de me tuer. C'est pas _nouveau_.

\- Si vous aviez un professeur de Défense compétent, vous sauriez que des visions violentes de sorciers maléfiques sont rarement une _bonne_ nouvelle.

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- Très bien. Vous allez écrire un rapport pour le directeur.

\- … Je ne crois pas que je me rappelle bien maintenant. Il parlait à Queudver, et il y avait un serpent géant, et puis un vieux Moldu les a interrompus et Voldemort l'a tué. Et ils voulaient me tuer, mais lentement.

\- La _prochaine_ fois, vous écrirez un rapport pour le directeur aussitôt après avoir eu la vision.

\- Oui, professeur.

Harry finit sa tasse de thé et fila, prenant juste le temps d'attraper les photographies. Il était tout à fait sérieux quand il disait au professeur Rogue qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa mère.

* * *

Il se sentait encore un peu bizarre pendant le petit déjeuner, regardant les nouvelles photos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, et Harry se retint de les cacher.

\- … des nouvelles photos. Un ancien ami de ma mère les a trouvées.

S'il ne nommait pas le professeur Rogue et sa mère dans la même phrase, ils restaient dans deux mondes séparés. Oui ? Oui.

\- Je peux voir ? demanda Hermione, et Harry lui passa les photos.

\- Oh, dit doucement Hermione, regardant une des vieilles photos moldues. Elle était comme moi.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Harry, ne sachant pas trop ce que signifiait ce ton de voix mais craignant que Hermione se mette à pleurer. Je pense qu'elle était très douée en classe, comme toi. J'ai entendu dire ça.

\- Les livres d'Histoire ne font pas mention d'elle autant que de ton père, commenta Hermione. Potter est le nom d'une famille magique, tu sais. Comme Black.

\- Oh, dit Harry, j'ai rencontré un portrait cet été que tu – bref. Tu ne te serais pas entendue avec elle, mais elle aimait beaucoup réciter l'histoire de sa famille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas invités à explorer la maison avec toi, Harry ? demanda Ron. J'aurais pu t'aider.

\- Vous pourrez venir pendant d'autres vacances, dit Harry, soudain saisi d'inspiration. Tu m'as invité plein de fois chez toi, Ron, ça changera.

Il n'avait jamais été question de maintenir les protections magiques à part pendant l'été, il n'avait_ sûrement_ pas besoin de rester à Poudlard toute l'année.

\- C'était comment ? Qui était le portrait ?

Harry passa un petit déjeuner passionnant à expliquer la Maison Black à Hermione et Ron et à un Dean Thomas perplexe mais intéressé, qui pensait que ça avait l'air d'un piège mortel. Harry ne fut pas capable d'expliquer en une seule conversation combien l'endroit était génial, mais Hermione lui dit avec entrain qu'elle lui trouverait des livres sur l'annulation des sortilèges et l'identification des objets maléfiques, et qu'il existait sûrement une potion qu'il pourrait préparer qui fonctionnerait comme un produit de nettoyage, sans avoir besoin de sa baguette, donc il pourrait l'utiliser pendant les vacances s'il préparait la potion pendant l'année ?

Harry remarqua bien l'échange de regards fiers entre Hermione et Ron pendant ses explications, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi contents. Il était heureux, et alors ? Ce n'était pas leur boulot de lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Le premier cours particulier de Potions de Harry de l'année fut gâché par le fait que lui et le professeur Rogue ne se parlaient toujours pas. Harry arriva à l'heure, content de l'existence de ces leçons car elles l'occupaient à des moments qu'il avait l'habitude de passer à jouer au Quidditch, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour regarder son professeur aligner dix chaudrons.

\- J'ai besoin de plumets de pissenlit égrainés, dit Rogue avec un signe de tête vers une montagne de pissenlits fanés. Attention, pas une seule graine.

Harry se renfrogna et se mit au travail.

\- C'est pour de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, dit Rogue, après avoir laissé Harry bouche bée devant sa façon de gérer les dix chaudrons bouillonnant gentiment avec une synchronisation parfaite, se déplaçant entre eux avec la grâce d'une vipère. Madame Pomfresh en garde une réserve pour les élèves qui font des cauchemars. Je lui fais confiance pour en distribuer de façon raisonnable.

Bon, voilà une réponse à une question que Harry n'avait pas posée, mais il nota quand même l'information dans sa tête.

\- J'espérais travailler sur un produit de nettoyage. Quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pendant les vacances.

\- Hmm. Des Bulles Frottantes.

Il y eut une pause, et Rogue continua d'un ton pince-sans-rire :

\- J'imagine que vous allez les transformer en bonbons et les vendre avec vos conspirateurs Weasley.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, et je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Harry.

Il regarda son professeur avec la plus haute suspicion alors que Rogue ajoutait les ingrédients suivants à ses potions.

\- Vous _voulez_ que je le fasse.

\- L'idée que des enfants stupides paient pour nettoyer leur bouche avec du savon est étonnamment séduisante.

Harry soupira.

\- Dans quel livre sont les Bulles Frottantes ?

Rogue le lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Lisez la recette, écrivez deux pages dessus et préparez-vous à la préparer avec succès pendant notre séance de samedi.

Puisque Harry ne lui parlait pas, il n'accepta pas.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je ne sais pas si tout le monde comprend la référence – nettoyer la bouche avec du savon est une punition anglo-saxonne pour les enfants qui disent des gros mots.


	48. Avant le Tournoi

**Chapitre 48 : Avant le Tournoi**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Certains des passages en italique sont extraits de la traduction de J-F Ménard. Pas tous.

* * *

\- Alors, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Fred et George, je crois que je viens d'avoir la permission de Rogue de mettre mes trucs sur vos bons de commande, du moment que je n'admets pas que ça vient de moi et qu'il n'a jamais à admettre que c'est drôle.

Le chœur de hourras fut un très bon moment, et des bonbons qui faisaient apparaître de la mousse de savon dans la bouche furent ajoutés à la liste 'oui, absolument'.

* * *

\- Hermione, dit Harry, très intimidé par les énormes piles de livres qui étaient à la limite de transformer sa table en château fort, est-ce que tu veux venir visiter la cuisine avec moi ?

\- Tu _savais_ pour ça ?

\- Je prépare des bonbons là-bas, dit Harry, omettant soigneusement toute mention de test de bonbons sur des Elfes de Maison, et ignorant le regard dubitatif d'Hermione.

\- Écoute, tu peux faire un sondage, suggéra Harry. C'est scientifique, un sondage. Peut-être que certains Elfes de Maison sont heureux, même s'ils ne le sont pas tous. Comme ça, tu pourras avoir des données sur lesquelles t'appuyer.

Harry fut assez effrayé par la lumière qui jaillit dans les yeux d'Hermione.

* * *

_Même Hagrid leur imposait un surcroît de travail. Les Scroutts à Pétard grandissaient à une vitesse étonnant__e__, compte tenu du fait que personne n'avait encore découvert en quoi consistait leur régime alimentaire. Hagrid était enchanté et suggéra, dans le cadre de leur "projet", qu'ils viennent le voir à tour de rôle dans sa cabane pour observer les Scroutts et prendre des notes sur leur extraordinaire comportement._

_\- Il n'en est pas question, dit Drago Malefoy d'un ton catégorique lorsque Hagrid leur eut proposé l'idée avec l'expression du père Noël sortant de sa hotte un jouet inattendu. Je vois suffisamment de ces bestioles répugnantes pendant les cours, merci bien._

_Le sourire de Hagrid s'évanouit._

_\- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, grogna-t-il, sinon je pourrais bien suivre l'exemple du professeur Maugrey… Il paraît que tu fais très bien la fouine, Malefoy._

_Les élèves de Gryffondor éclatèrent __d'u__n grand rire. Malefoy rougit de colère, mais apparemment le souvenir du châtiment de Maugrey restait suffisamment cuisant pour le retenir de répondre._

Harry, qui savait que Malefoy avait été impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans le sauvetage de Buck l'année précédente, le rejoignit à la fin du cours, mais Malefoy lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne me parle pas, Potter. J'ai assez de mal à récupérer ma dignité pour ne pas être associé à _toi_.

\- Peut-être que si tu t'inquiétais un peu moins de ta dignité tu serais moins facile à prendre au piège ! cria Harry après lui, ce qui ne provoqua chez Malefoy qu'un haussement d'épaules. Malefoy s'était promené sans ses laquais constamment à ses côtés ces derniers temps, ce que Harry trouvait très étrange, et Harry avait entendu que la version Serpentard du cours de Défense sur l'Imperium avait été assez embarrassant pour une certaine personne, sans la nommer, qui pouvait se transformer en chat sous le contrôle du sort et exécuter une petite danse.

Cependant, si Malefoy voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, Harry en était tout à fait satisfait. Il avait assez de travail avec ses devoirs de Divination.

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard, Harry déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand un petit chat blanc jaillit de derrière une statue. Harry lui lança un regard noir. Le chat se transforma en Drago Malefoy. Il souriait, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

\- Harry, est-ce une façon de parler à un camarade de classe ?

\- Je préférais quand tu faisais des insinuations à propos de ma famille.

\- Je peux aussi faire ça, si tu veux. Comment donc vont tes Moldus ?

\- … oublie ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

\- Eh bien, tu as eu le cours de Défense. Je veux m'entraîner au sort de l'Imperium.

Harry le regarda.

\- Et tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de s'entraîner à repousser le sort de l'Imperium, continua Drago. Juste au cas où.

\- C'est un Impardonnable, dit Harry sans aucune intonation. Tu vas être envoyé à Azkaban.

Drago sortit sa baguette, la regarda avec un petit sourire, puis sortit une deuxième baguette de quelque part.

\- La personne à qui appartient cette baguette va être envoyée à Azkaban. Moi, je ne l'avais encore jamais vue de ma vie.

\- Tu l'as volée, avoue.

\- Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Harry.

\- C'est un maléfice. Ça fait des trucs au cerveau.

\- … tu es d'une naïveté adorable si tu crois que c'est le premier maléfice que j'ai jamais essayé.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne idée !

\- Tu veux t'entraîner à repousser l'Imperium ou pas ? Pour moi c'est pareil.

\- On n'a pas d'endroit où s'entraîner, tenta Harry. Tu veux vraiment que Peeves te surprenne à essayer de lancer un Impardonnable ?

\- J'ai vu la carte que tu trimbales. Tu connais tous les coins secrets de cette école.

\- … bon.

Il y avait bien la Chambre des Secrets, mais Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de revivre ces mauvais souvenirs. Frôler la mort avait tendance à donner une mauvaise impression d'un endroit.

\- Tu pourrais le lancer sur moi, proposa Drago. Ça serait équitable, non ?

Il pourrait forcer Drago à présenter ses excuses à Hermione à genoux, et à dire à Ron qu'il pensait que le père du Ron était quelqu'un de bien.

Harry s'ébroua. _Qu'est-ce_ qu'il venait de penser ?

\- Non. Non, c'est une idée stupide. Il doit y avoir des moyens d'entraîner son esprit à combattre l'Imperium qui n'impliquent pas de lancer des maléfices et de se faire virer de l'école.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Drago d'un air de défi.

\- Je sais pas. L'Occlumancie pourrait probablement aider.

\- Harry. Tu ne connais absolument rien de la vie sorcière, et tu connais l'existence de l'Occlumancie ?

Harry le regarda d'un air sombre.

\- Merci pour l'idée, Harry, dit Drago avec un gentil sourire. Tu es un merveilleux camarade de classe.

\- Drago.

\- Oui ? demanda Drago d'un ton moqueur.

\- Si tu continues à être à peu près supportable en privé et un connard en public, je vais commencer à te coller des pains. Je me fiche de savoir combien de points je perdrai.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je réponde ?

\- Tu m'as seulement attaqué quand j'avais le dos tourné, dit Harry d'un ton narquois. Je suis probablement en sécurité.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

\- Dis-moi, c'est vrai qu'on est cousins ? demanda Harry, comme il avait Drago à sa disposition et qu'il y pensait depuis un moment.

Drago lui renvoya un regard vide.

\- J'ai discuté avec un portrait de la famille Black, continua Harry. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des mariages de Black avec des Potter et des Malefoy il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- La plupart des anciennes familles sont reliées entre elles, dit Drago, regardant Harry en plissant des yeux.

\- Ça explique pourquoi tu me fais tellement penser à mon cousin Dudley, ajouta Harry d'un ton ravi.

Drago lui envoya un regard furieux et s'éloigna en marmonnant des choses à propos de _pétillement _et de _pouvoir de l'amitié_ et quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à _détruire __l__e monde __entier __avec le pouvoir de mon esprit_.

Harry ne savait pas trop quel professeur il fallait prévenir quand un camarade de classe commençait à se transformer en méchant de dessin animé, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait probablement devoir faire quelque chose au sujet de Drago prêt à se lancer dans un discours de super-vilain.

Hélas, sa tentative d'expliquer ses inquiétudes à Ron n'aboutit qu'à Ron déclarant :

\- Alors quoi, il a toujours été un sale petit con, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Harry devait reconnaître que bien peu avait changé.

* * *

Dans la lettre suivante de Sirius, il y eut un passage qui donna à Harry l'impression d'avoir avalé toute une boîte de Fizwizbiz.

_Je devrais pouvoir arranger quelque chose pour le Numéro 12 pour les prochaines vacances, si tu tiens vraiment à le visiter. J'ai bien mentionné l'elfe de maison cinglé et les objets maléfiques ? Je t'envoie un mot dès que j'ai pu arranger la sécurité._

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Au vu des circonstances de confinement en France, je vais essayer de revenir à un chapitre tous les jours. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir de voir des nouveaux noms dans les commentaires et j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire !


	49. La brillante idée de Lucius Malefoy

**Chapitre 49 : La brillante idée de Lucius Malefoy**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Passages en italique = traduction de J-F Ménard

* * *

Les autres écoles arrivèrent et Hagrid porta un costume spectaculaire.

_Ils finirent par rester déjeuner avec Hagrid, sans manger beaucoup, cependant. Hagrid avait cuisiné quelque chose qu'il présenta comme un ragoût de bœuf mais, après qu'Hermione eut découvert dans son assiette une grosse serre d'oiseau, ils perdirent quelque peu leur appétit. Harry, Ron et Hermione conjuguèrent leurs efforts pour essayer de lui faire dire en quoi allaient consister les trois tâches du tournoi, mais sans succès. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques pronostics sur les noms des champions qui sortiraient de la Coupe de Feu et se demandèrent enfin si Fred et George avaient déjà perdu leur barbe._

_Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, une légère pluie s'était mise à tomber. Confortablement installés près du feu, ils écoutaient le faible crépitement des gouttes contre les carreaux et regardaient Hagrid qui reprisait ses chaussettes tout en discutant avec Hermione du sort des elfes de maison – il avait catégoriquement refusé d'adhérer à la S.A.L.E. lorsqu'elle lui avait montré les badges._

_\- Ça serait pas une bonne chose pour eux, Hermione, dit-il avec gravité, en faisant passer un épais fil jaune dans le chas d'une aiguille en os. C'est dans leur nature de servir les humains. C'est ça qu'ils aiment, tu comprends ? Tu les rendrais malheureux si tu leur enlevais leur travail et ça s__era__it insultant pour eux d'essayer de les payer._

\- C'est peut-être le cas pour certains Elfes de Maison, répondit Hermione raide comme un piquet. Mais mon sondage montre que même les Elfes de Maison qui considèrent avoir un 'bon maître' ont des besoins dont les sorciers ne tiennent pas compte. Les Elfes de Poudlard, par exemple, trouvent que le fait que l'école ait un concierge leur retire du travail, et que l'école devrait envisager d'accueillir plus d'élèves pour qu'ils aient plus de choses à faire. Ce n'est peut-être pas une question de salaire, ajouta-t-elle d'un air sévère. Mais c'est _certainement_ une question de bien-être. Et d'ailleurs tous les Elfes de Maison ne sont pas opposés à l'idée d'un salaire, une fois qu'on leur a expliqué.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent faire son discours avec stupéfaction, et Harry craignait légèrement d'avoir créé un monstre.

* * *

_Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin._

_D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :_

_\- Harry Potter._

* * *

La discussion à propos de sa nomination fut épouvantable, et Rogue resta totalement silencieux. Harry essayait de réfléchir, et n'arrivait à rien. Les choses ne firent qu'empirer ensuite, ses pensées en désordre, les gens autour de lui tout à tour le félicitant et le regardant de travers.

_\- Écoute, dit Harry, je n'ai pas déposé mon nom dans cette Coupe. Quelqu'un a dû le faire à ma place._

_Ron haussa les sourcils._

_\- Et pourquoi, d'après toi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry._

\- Je vais aller en parler au professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est ça, dit Ron, avec quelque chose de mauvais dans la voix. T'es ami avec les Serpentard, maintenant, hein ?

Jusque là l'année de Harry avait été si _bonne_.

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda le professeur Rogue, sans élaborer. À ce point de leur relation, Harry était capable de comprendre la question.

\- Quelqu'un essaie de me tuer à nouveau.

\- Vous allez devoir affronter les épreuves seul, il n'y a aucun moyen de faire autrement.

Chouette, pensa Harry.

\- Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons vont tricher à la moindre occasion. Je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez de même.

\- Euh. Professeur-

\- Évidemment, vous ne serez pas pris.

\- Vous allez m'aider ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore veut que ses professeurs restent neutres. Vous ne laisserez pas ce tournoi vous distraire de votre étude des Potions, Monsieur Potter. Je commence à croire en votre théorie que vous n'aurez jamais le loisir d'attendre que personne n'essaie de vous tuer.

* * *

_En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été impatient de voir Hagrid, mais le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques allait l'obliger à croiser aussi les Serpentard – ce serait la première fois qu'il se trouverait en leur présence depuis qu'il était devenu champion._

_Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Malefoy arborait son habituel sourire narquois lorsqu'il arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid._

_\- Regardez, c'est le champion, dit-il à Crabbe et Goyle dès qu'il fut suffisamment près de Harry pour être sûr qu'il l'entende. Vous avez vos carnets d'autographes ? Il vaut mieux lui demander sa signature maintenant, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit encore là très longtemps… La moitié des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sont morts pendant les épreuves… Combien de temps croyez-vous que Potter va tenir ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne dépassera pas les dix premières minutes de la première tâche._

Harry lui mit un coup de poing, et Goyle lui sauta dessus en échange. Hagrid les sépara, et leur donna une retenue tous les trois ensemble avec une expression horrible sur le visage.

\- Désolé, Hagrid, murmura Harry. Il regretta que Ron soit en colère contre lui, parce que d'habitude lui et Ron se retenaient l'un l'autre d'attaquer Malefoy pour de bon.

* * *

La retenue consista à nettoyer l'écurie des chevaux de Beauxbâtons. Hagrid ne resta pas pour les surveiller. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas respirer, Goyle le fit tomber dans le fumier, Harry fit tomber _Goyle_ dans le fumier…

\- _Arrêtez ça_, vous deux, siffla Drago, qui se tenait bien à l'écart de leur combat sur le sol crasseux. J'ai honte de vous connaître tous les deux. Debout.

Quand Goyle obéit, Harry se leva lui aussi. Drago feula quelques sorts, et Goyle et Harry redevinrent propres et à peu près présentables.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ chez vous ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, marmonna Goyle.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas trouver le fait que Voldemort veuille me tuer à nouveau _amusant_, Drago, feula Harry.

\- … on ne plaisante pas avec ça, dit Drago devenu blême. Voir Drago dans une écurie crasseuse était encore étrange et merveilleux, même en dehors des circonstances du moment.

\- Au boulot, suggéra Harry, avant d'empoigner une fourche pour ramasser la paille maculée d'immondices.

\- Manant, marmonna Drago.

\- Et fier de l'être, confirma Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas Voldemort, dit Drago, tâtant une pile de crottin du bout de sa fourche comme s'il n'avait jamais fait de travail manuel de sa vie.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry, ravi de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un qui ne s'_inquiéterait_ pas pour lui. J'ai eu une vision et tout. Il a un horrible plan à long terme.

\- Tu. Tu. _Tu._

\- Je ?

Drago, l'air agité, passa la main dans ses cheveux, brisant la sage raie sur le côté qu'il avait d'habitude. Harry songea à dire à Drago qu'il avait bien meilleure allure quand il n'était pas tiré à quatre épingles, puis décida que c'était n'importe quoi.

\- Je dois le dire à mon père, dit Drago.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas déjà au courant ?

\- Il a passé beaucoup de temps, d'efforts et d'argent à convaincre tout le monde qu'il _détestait_ – tu sais.

\- Le mien aussi, grogna Goyle.

\- Comment penses-tu qu'_Il_ va prendre tout ça ? Pas en bien. S'il est de retour…

\- Il sera peut-être un peu agacé que ton père ait laissé son vieux journal se faire poignarder par un croc de Basilic, ajouta Harry, parce que c'était marrant de voir Drago paniquer. Oh, et pour la mort du Basilic. Son fantôme de seize ans avait l'air drôlement attaché à elle.

\- Ta vie est absurde, dit Drago d'une voix absente, l'air totalement absorbé par la contemplation de ses tourments intérieurs.

Goyle aussi fronçait les sourcils, mais il n'en profitait pas pour éviter de ramasser du crottin. Harry décida de se concentrer sur la retenue, pour changer.

* * *

Deux jours et demi plus tard, Drago vint à la rencontre de Harry dans un couloir, son expression totalement neutre.

\- Quoi.

\- … tiens. Lis.

_Mon cher Drago,_

_Cette information au sujet de Lui a été très utile pour arranger mon emploi du temps. Si Potter semble prêt à fournir plus de détails, il serait de bon ton pour toi de passer plus de temps avec lui. Une reprise des premiers essais d'amitié ne serait pas superflue, dans le but de garder un œil sur la situation._

_Bien à toi, ton père qui t'aime_

_Lucius_

\- Ton père, dit lentement Harry, veut que tu prétendes être mon ami pour avoir des informations.

\- Mhmmm.

\- Tout le monde à l'école me déteste, continua Harry, et ton _père_ veut qu'on devienne amis.

\- Mhmmm.

\- Tous les Serpentard vont vouloir te tuer, continua gentiment Harry. Les Poufsouffle, aussi. Et les Gryffondor vont vouloir me tuer.

\- Tu pourrais dire non à cette idée grotesque, dit Drago avec un léger espoir dans la voix.

\- Oh non. Je ne vais pas refuser une amitié avec quelqu'un qui est obligé de me supporter, dit Harry d'un ton enjoué. Mais tu devras laisser tes gardes du corps à part.

Le silence de Drago était magique.

\- On pourra bosser notre Quidditch, offrit Harry. On n'aura pas besoin de se parler, comme ça.

\- … ça marche.

Et ils firent ainsi. Ils libérèrent un Vif d'Or et soir après soir, essayèrent à tour de rôle de l'attraper.

Harry gagna quatre fois sur cinq, et réussit à faire manger à Drago un bonbon au savon.

À quel point il s'avéra que Drago _était_ prêt à l'attaquer de face, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en retenue. Plusieurs fois, car Harry et Drago ne pouvaient pas passer plus d'une demi-heure ensemble sans se bagarrer, et Harry se sentait suffisamment en colère avec le monde entier pour que ça lui convienne parfaitement.

(Dans une autre réalité, Drago eut l'idée de fabriquer des badges qui disaient des insultes et à les distribuer dans toute l'école. Dans cette réalité, Drago était occupé à lancer un sort aux dents de Harry.

Madame Pomfresh ne fut pas impressionnée. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall ne furent pas impressionnés. En vérité, _personne_ ne fut impressionné.)


	50. Romance homosexuelle interdite

**Chapitre 50 : Romance homosexuel****le**** interdite**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Est-il encore nécessaire de dire que les passages en italique sont extraits de la traduction de J-F Ménard ?

* * *

\- Je ne pensais pas que toi et Malefoy étiez proches, commenta Maugrey. Compte tenu.

\- On l'est pas, dit Harry. Son père veut qu'il garde un œil sur moi.

\- Et tu le laisses faire ?

\- J'aime surtout les moments où je lui jette des sorts, reconnut Harry.

\- Il va falloir bosser ce comportement, gamin, lui dit Maugrey. Ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Ouais, je suppose.

\- Ça vous donnera à tous les deux un entraînement de VIGILANCE CONSTANTE.

Et apparemment, c'était tout.

* * *

Harry aurait bien aimé que le fait que le professeur Rogue soit son tuteur signifie que le professeur Rogue avait _moins_ de risques de l'empoisonner, mais la seule fois où il osa mentionner cette façon d'enseigner le professeur Rogue demanda si Harry demandait la permission de baisser sa garde, et Harry décida de ne plus jamais en parler.

* * *

_Le sourire de Rita Skeeter s'élargit. Harry compta trois dents en or. Elle plongea à nouveau la main dans son sac en crocodile et en sortit une longue plume d'un vert criard, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula et posa entre eux, sur une caisse de Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec. Elle mit le bout de la plume verte dans sa bouche, la suçota un moment avec délice puis la planta sur le parchemin où elle resta en équilibre en vacillant légèrement._

_\- Essai… Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter, reporter à La Gazette du sorcier._

_Dès que Rita eut fini de parler, la plume verte se mit à écrire toute seule, glissant d'un bord à l'autre du parchemin. Harry lut du coin de l'œil :_

_Séduisante blonde de quarante-trois ans, Rita Skeeter, dont la plume acérée a dégonflé bien des réputations surfaites…_

_\- Merveilleux, dit Rita Skeeter._

_Elle déchira le morceau de parchemin, le froissa et le rangea dans son sac à main. Puis elle se pencha vers Harry._

_\- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?_

_\- Heu…, dit Harry, mais son attention était distraite par la plume._

_Bien qu'il n'eut pas prononcé un mot, elle écrivait à toute allure sur le parchemin et il put lire la phrase suivante :_

_Une horrible cicatrice, souvenir d'un passé tragique, défigure le visage par ailleurs charmant de Harry Potter dont les yeux…_

_\- Ne t'occupe pas de la plume, Harry, dit Rita Skeeter d'un ton ferme._

_À contrecœur, Harry leva les yeux vers elle._

_\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?_

_\- Je n'ai rien décidé du tout, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas comment mon nom a été déposé dans la Coupe de Feu. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis._

_Rita Skeeter haussa un sourcil souligné par un épais trait de maquillage._

_\- Allons, Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de craindre des ennuis. Nous savons tous que tu n'aurais jamais dû poser ta candidature. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nos lecteurs aiment les esprits rebelles._

Ce fut à ce point que Harry décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

\- Un bonbon ? offrit-il en tirant un sac d'une de ses poches. Il les examina dans la pénombre – ça ressemblait à des Chocolats Calmants. Ça irait, même s'il aurait préféré ceux à la framboise pour elle.

\- Non, merci, Harry. À propos du tournoi…

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Ils sont très bons. Le directeur dit toujours que toute situation est meilleure avec un bonbon.

Le directeur ne disait pas ça souvent, mais Harry continua à tendre le sac de chocolats jusqu'à ce que Skeeter en prenne un entre ses doigts et le mette dans sa bouche.

Elle reprit l'interview, à peu près, après ça, mais ses questions n'étaient plus aussi inquisitrices et Harry se sentait un peu moins submergé qu'avant. Il offrit donc aussi un chocolat à Dumbledore, que le directeur accepta avec un pétillement complice, et entreprit d'en offrir à toutes les personnes présentes pour l'Examen des Baguettes.

Harry ne ressentit pas la moindre culpabilité en voyant le reste de l'après-midi se dérouler lentement et calmement, entouré de personnes aussi détendues que de la guimauve en plein été. Il avait besoin d'un peu de paix et de calme dans sa vie. Rita Skeeter était même tellement placide que Harry réussit à échapper au plus gros des photographies.

* * *

Un des sous-titres à propos de Harry dans le journal que Drago lui tendit sans un mot pendant le cours de Potions indiquait :

_AMOUR ENTRE RIVAUX_

_La rivalité entre Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter est bien connue tant sur et hors du terrain de Quidditch, et les sentiments de Monsieur Malefoy envers un certain Gryffondor ont même fait l'objet de spéculations. Il est connu pour s'opposer fortement à la relation de Potter avec Hermione Granger._

Harry ne voyait absolument pas quoi dire. Le commentaire de Drago, plus tard, alors qu'ils survolaient la pelouse de Poudlard, fut :

\- Ça t'est passé par-dessus la tête, hein ?

\- Quoi.

\- Notre romance homosexuelle interdite.

Les mains de Harry glissèrent de son balai, et il s'accrocha de justesse avec les genoux.

\- Zut, dit Drago d'une voix tranquille. J'espérais que tu tomberais.

\- Ton sens de l'humour est _abject_.

\- Elle a dit que j'avais des sentiments pour un 'certain Gryffondor', expliqua Drago. Si mon père ne la faisait pas perdre son poste d'un simple hibou, je parie qu'elle aurait dit plus.

\- À propos de notre romance homosexuelle interdite.

\- C'est ça.

\- … ferme-la et joue, Malefoy, dit Harry.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ça.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Désolée pour le spoil, mais je sais que mes nerfs ne résisteront pas à des reviews pro-Drarry*, donc je crache le morceau tout de suite : non, il n'y aura pas de relation amoureuse entre Harry et Drago dans cette histoire, même pas dans un seul sens. Leur relation sur AO3 (où il est possible de donner beaucoup plus d'informations dans le résumé de l'histoire) est indiquée comme "de ennemis à vaguement amis".

* je rappelle que c'est une fiction, que ce sont des personnages entièrement fictionnels, et que chacun est libre d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer tel ou tel type de relation entre des personnages.

EDIT : vous pouvez aller lire la review de Zeugma412 pour ce chapitre, elle a tout compris ;)


	51. Conversations entre sortilèges

**Chapitre 51 : Conversations entre sortilèges**

Drago et Harry se firent tous les deux expulser de la bibliothèque après s'être hurlé dessus pour savoir à qui c'était le tour d'emprunter le volume le plus récent de _500 contre-sorts à travers les âges._

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça avec Crabbe et Goyle ? demanda Harry, après qu'il fut devenu évident pour tous les deux que leur habitude de s'affronter en duel à chaque occasion était devenue une tradition et pas simplement quelque chose qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient en colère. Ils devenaient assez doués pour repérer les moments où certains couloirs n'étaient occupés ni par d'autres élèves ni par des professeurs qui risqueraient de prendre un sort perdu.

\- Tu as les meilleurs réflexes de l'école. Ils sont _lents._

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un compliment, Malefoy ?

\- Tu es toujours nul au Quidditch. Ne prends pas la grosse tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça aille ensemble.

\- Tu attrapes le Vif d'Or en t'évanouissant, en tombant de ton balai, en te cassant le bras ou en l'attrapant avec les _dents_. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes bons goûts en matière de balai et un degré de chance anormal dissimulent ton manque de véritables capacités.

Harry lui lança le sort de désarmement le plus puissant qu'il pouvait, puisqu'il avait repris son souffle ; Drago réagit en se transformant en chat et en filant dans la pénombre derrière une statue.

\- Tu es _blanc_, fit remarquer Harry, avant de lancer à Drago un sort de chatouillis alors qu'il bondissait d'une cachette à l'autre.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, en vrai ? demanda Harry à Drago en lui tendant une dose de potion de guérison pour les bleus qui se formaient – ils avaient fait l'erreur de parler pendant leur dernier duel et ça avait dégénéré en corps à corps avec coups de poings et tirage de cheveux que Harry n'avouerait pas jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Harry pouvait reconnaître qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait garder son sang-froid quand ils commençaient à parler de leurs familles.

\- Oh. J'ai réalisé au printemps dernier que je ne veux pas que tu meures.

\- … donc tu m'aides à apprendre le duel ?

\- Seulement en effet secondaire. Je vais te convertir.

\- Tu veux que je devienne un Mangemort. _Moi_.

\- Regarde les choses de mon point de vue.

\- _Mon_ point de vue est qu'il a assassiné mes parents et que je peux encore entendre ma mère le supplier dans mes rêves.

Drago resta silencieux quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment connu tes parents, en fait. Ils sont une – une idée, pour toi. Mais tu me connais moi et le professeur Rogue.

Drago le regarda d'un air étrange.

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué combien de temps il passe à t'enseigner ?

\- C'est juste les Potions, marmonna Harry. Il me déteste.

\- Mais tu ne le détestes pas. Tu te prosternes pratiquement à ses pieds.

Drago leva le menton et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas insister. Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

Harry songea avec regret à quelques années auparavant, quand la conception de Drago d'un plan maléfique était de s'arranger pour que Harry se retrouve en retenue et perde des points. Quelle période bienheureuse et innocente cela avait été.

* * *

\- Si tu es tellement intéressé par la magie noire et les maléfices, pourquoi tu n'essaie jamais de me lancer un – un endoloris ou je sais pas quoi ?

\- As-tu envie que je le fasse ?

\- Non. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

\- Mm. Ce n'est pas mon style.

\- … je pense que tu as raison, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pensais ça.

\- Si je le disais à mon père il le qualifierait d'horrible faiblesse, mais j'ai décidé que c'est une force de savoir comment je veux aborder les choses. Le pouvoir consiste à être capable de faire ce qu'on veut, et si ce que je veux c'est faire les choses sans me salir les mains, pourquoi pas ?

Drago semblait trouver ça très important. Harry essaya de réfléchir à comment traiter cette déclaration.

\- … tu pourrais être guérisseur ou un truc de ce genre et n'attaquer personne.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.


	52. Ron déteste le bal de Noël

**Chapitre 52 : Ron déteste le bal de Noël**

Le jour de la première tâche arriva sans que Harry le voie venir – lui et Drago avaient été trop bien occupés à tenter de se transformer l'un l'autre en fauteuils – et c'était des dragons. Une lettre de Sirius lui suggéra de se concentrer sur ses points forts et signala qu'il avait remonté la piste Bertha Jorkins – une sorcière du Ministère qui avait été tuée en Albanie. Harry était plus que jamais déterminé à réussir la première tâche, ou au moins à ne pas mourir, quand Sirius confirma qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour le numéro 12.

_Je ne pourrai peut-être pas être là, je dois rester en mouvement, mais on verra. Je ne peux pas donner de détails dans une lettre._

Harry eut une vision persistante de lui-même se réfugiant au numéro 12 sans attendre les vacances pour échapper aux dragons, mais sans sorcier adulte à ses côtés il était à peu près sûr qu'il allait à nouveau être victime d'un sort, et une voix sarcastique résonnait dans sa tête.

Il affronta le dragon, et survécut, et c'était chouette. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale avec Ron, et cela semblait signifier automatiquement que les choses étaient revenues à la normale avec Drago – Drago ne venait plus lui parler, et des yeux pâles ne lançaient plus un regard en coin vers un couloir discret où ils pourraient s'affronter en duel.

Harry fut surpris de constater que ça lui manquait, mais Ron lui avait manqué davantage.

* * *

Harry fut très désagréablement surpris quand il réalisa que le bal de Noël signifiait qu'il était censé rester à Poudlard pour les vacances – les premières vacances de Noël où il avait envie d'aller autre part, pensa-t-il avec rancœur. Il écrivit à Sirius qui lui assura que cela pouvait être organisé pour les vacances de Pâques, si ses devoirs de Champion le lui permettaient.

C'était naze d'être un Champion.

Et puis, le lendemain de l'annonce du bal de Noël, Drago approcha Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe de Potions et s'inclina poliment.

\- Mademoiselle Granger. Puis-je te dire un mot ?

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, mais hocha la tête.

\- En privé ?

\- Comme si on allait te laisser emmener Hermione quelque part pour lui jeter un sort, dit Ron d'une voix hargneuse.

Drago eut un maigre sourire.

\- Très bien. Hermione Granger, me ferais-tu l'extrême honneur de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?

Harry s'étrangla. Ron aussi.

Hermione dit :

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir me toucher pour aller au bal avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit Drago on ne peut plus calmement. J'en ai bien conscience.

\- Tu ne _m'aimes_ pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec horreur.

Drago plissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu es une ravissante jeune fille, et n'importe qui aurait de la chance d'aller au bal avec toi.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Drago savaient qu'il mentait, mais ce fut à ce point que Ron s'en mêla.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu n'inviterais jamais Hermione ! Et puis elle y va avec moi, hein Hermione ?

\- Merci, Drago, dit Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Je serai ravie d'aller au bal avec toi, puisque tu as eu l'élégance de _demander_.

Pour dire les choses _très_ poliment, Ron n'était pas content. Drago, en revanche, semblait plutôt fier de lui en voyant les titres de journaux qui firent suite à son invitation.

Au bout d'un certain nombre d'objections de Ron, Hermione dit :

\- Honnêtement. Il est beaucoup mieux cette année, et Harry est ami avec lui. Je suis sûre que nous trouverons de quoi discuter. Il doit être assez doué en métamorphose, s'il a réussi à devenir un animagus, et je songeais à travailler à ma propre transformation.

\- Tu es ami avec Malefoy ? demanda Ron à Harry. Je croyais que tu faisais juste semblant pour m'énerver, comme tu faisais la gueule.

\- Euh, dit Harry avec éloquence.

À quel point Ron décida que la seule façon de s'en sortir était de se jeter la tête la première dans le lac, et Harry dut agir très vite pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

\- Et comment progresse la deuxième tâche ? demanda Rogue pendant la première semaine des vacances de Noël.

Harry essaya de prendre un air innocent.

\- Je _vois_, dit Rogue d'une voix mordante.

\- Hé, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'aider-

\- Non, en effet. Cependant, il ne m'est pas interdit de rendre votre vie très malheureuse jusqu'à ce que vous progressiez. La vie est pleine de petites surprises, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Le poison au contact va mettre 48 heures à agir. Fabriquez votre propre antidote ou avancez sur votre énigme, Monsieur Potter.

Harry le haïssait.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer les élèves.

\- Oh, ça ne va pas vous tuer, dit Rogue d'un ton presque joyeux.

Beurk.

* * *

La veille du bal de Noël, Harry se força à faire équipe avec Ron, Fred et George, qui coincèrent Drago dans un coin avant le dîner.

\- Bon. Ron regarda Drago d'un air menaçant. C'est peut-être une horrible blague pour toi, mais tu vas te tenir correctement demain et traiter Hermione avec respect. Ou ta vie va devenir un enfer.

Drago, devant leur nombre supérieur, se tortilla d'un air mal à l'aise, cherchant une issue, se transforma en chat, et fila sans la moindre honte.

* * *

\- Salut, Harry, dit Drago quand Hermione fut partie danser avec Viktor Krum. Drago la suivait du regard dans la foule avec ses yeux pâles. Harry, qui avait été abandonné par Parvati, le regarda d'un air incertain.

\- Euh. Salut, Drago.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Sûr. Et toi ?

\- Étonnamment, oui. Elle peut être très élégante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry regarda Drago, qui était toujours en train d'observer Hermione et Krum.

\- Non, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non. Tu ne – non.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu n'es pas censé avoir une sorte d'objection morale au fait de sortir avec Hermione ? demanda Harry désespéré.

\- Seulement si j'étais sérieux, dit Drago d'une voix nonchalante. Je peux bien m'amuser un petit peu… Et Weasley fait une tête particulièrement distrayante.

\- _Non._

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry. Tu vas rester coincé comme ça.

Harry attrapa le bras de Drago, et Drago se dégagea.

\- Arrête, on va nous regarder, murmura Drago. Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

Harry émit un grognement sourd.

\- Je vais continuer à écouter patiemment pendant qu'elle m'explique les afflictions de elfes de maison et raconte comment les Moldus ont visité la Lune. La seule personne qui soit en danger est moi-même qui risque de mourir d'ennui.

Puisque ça au moins semblait indiquer que Drago était bien _Drago_ et pas quelqu'un qui utiliserait du Polynectar pour quelque raison, Harry s'éloigna, restant juste assez près pour garder un œil sur le couple pendant la soirée. Hermione passa pas mal de temps à danser avec d'autres personnes – tant mieux pour elle, au fond – mais Harry passa le reste de la soirée avec Ron à se lamenter sur la vie, l'univers et le reste.

\- Je pense qu'il a mis quelque chose dans l'eau pour que tout le monde l'aime bien, dit Ron à propos de Drago.

Harry hocha la tête, morose.

\- C'est la seule explication.

\- T'inquiète pas, Harry, dit Ron avec sérieux. Je vous sauverai tous les deux.

\- Merci, Ron. T'es un vrai pote.

Ils se réfugièrent dans la roseraie, où ils épièrent une conversation intéressante (de mauvais augure) entre Rogue et Karkaroff.

* * *

À la fin des vacances de Noël, Harry avait été empoisonné de cinq façons différentes, avait préparé 23 différents antidotes possibles, et compris peu à peu que l'œuf parlait un langage magique, plus précisément (après un antidote qui l'avait fait devenir bleu) la langue aquatique. Il était également très reconnaissant à Cédric pour son indice, qui avait peut-être bien sauvé sa dignité, si pas sa vie.

Harry aurait vraiment préféré ne pas avoir cette motivation.

* * *

Après la fin des vacances de Noël, les journaux semblèrent se repaître d'un combat fictif entre Harry et Drago au sujet d'Hermione, incluant un certain nombre de citations techniquement authentiques mais totalement tirées de leur contexte par Drago en personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? siffla Harry à Drago pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Je m'adapte, c'est tout, murmura Drago. Pour information, l'autre option était de révéler que Hagrid est un demi-géant. Je te suggère de donner à Mlle Skeeter une interview avant qu'elle en arrive à ça. Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_, mais elle ne t'aime pas.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime beaucoup non plus.

\- Comme dit mon père, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à tuer les journalistes, donc nous devons vivre avec eux.


	53. Montage autour de la deuxième tâche

**Chapitre 53 : Montage autour de la deuxième tâche**

\- Je fais des recherches sur des potions qui permettent de respirer sous l'eau pour des raisons qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec la deuxième tâche, dit Harry au professeur Rogue en posant une grosse pile de livres de la bibliothèque sur une table du laboratoire de Potions.

\- Faites-moi penser à vous apprendre à _mentir_ un de ces jours, dit son professeur en le regardant. Les potions qui permettent de respirer sous l'eau sont largement hors de votre portée, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité – la première potion de Harry le rendit incapable de respirer de l'eau _ou_ de l'air jusqu'à ce que son professeur ait pitié de lui et lui fournisse un antidote.

La deuxième et la troisième ne furent pas vraiment mieux. C'était un projet sur le long terme. Le professeur Rogue regardait Harry avec pitié, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à voir quelque chose d'évident, mais ne lui donnait aucune information. Harry songea que ça ne faisait aucune importance pour le professeur Rogue qu'il gagne ou non.

Drago vint plusieurs fois demander à Hermione d'étudier avec lui à la bibliothèque, provoquant chez Ron des poussées de plaques rouges très intéressantes. Hermione refusa de sortir avec Drago, mais Drago ne sembla pas déçu.

Un jour, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été une fois de plus rejoints par Drago et que Harry essayait de déterminer s'il était en colère ou pas, Greg Goyle vint vers leur table et s'assit à côté de Drago, et Drago se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Greg ?

\- On est amis avec eux maintenant.

\- … Greg. Non.

\- On l'est pas ?

Drago sembla en rester sans voix. Harry cala son menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda la scène avec ravissement.

\- On en parlera plus tard, décida enfin Drago.

\- Parler de quoi ? demanda Greg.

\- Parler de – oh, Merlin.

\- Parler de quoi, Malefoy ? demanda Ron, qui avait encore du mal à rester poli quand Drago était à proximité.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, dit Drago à voix basse. C'est un horrible cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

\- Franchement, dit Hermione d'un ton agacé. Goyle – Greg – tu veux de l'aide pour les devoirs de Sortilèges ? Je sais que tu as du mal avec.

\- Sûr, dit Goyle d'un ton aimable.

Harry échangea avec Drago un regard horrifié. Cette situation n'était pas _normale_.

Crabbe semblait essayer de trucider Harry du regard depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, et Harry se sentit saisi d'angoisse. Oh, bon.

\- Tu veux un bonbon à la menthe, Goyle ? proposa-t-il.

* * *

Si Harry était davantage capable de se maîtriser, il aurait accordé une interview à Rita Skeeter, au lieu de lui hurler dessus dans un bar. Oh, bon.

* * *

\- Hé, Hermione ?

\- Mm ? dit-elle en mâchonnant une plume.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, en fait ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu aimes lire, et que tu es douée dans toutes les matières, mais… tu es douée dans _toutes_ les matières. J'aime les Potions, et Ron aime les échecs… tu voudras être bibliothécaire, tu crois ?

\- Eh bien, il n'y rien de mal avec la profession de bibliothécaire, bien sûr, c'est un métier respectable et plein de défis, mais non. Je crois que j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour le Ministère. Ils ne prennent vraiment pas en compte les autres espèces, tu sais, comme les Elfes de Maison, les Centaures et les Gobelins.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je pense aussi que quelqu'un devrait faire quelque chose à propos de ça, dit-il. Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai faire ça et une Maîtrise de Potions en même temps. Donc je pense que je viendrai t'aider.

\- Il serait temps, dit-elle d'un ton facétieux. J'aimerais bien que les titres des journaux disent 'Harry, l'ami de Hermione Granger' de temps en temps.

Harry imagina ça et sourit. Ça serait vraiment chouette.

* * *

Harry aurait probablement bien aimé rencontrer les sirènes sous d'autres conditions.

* * *

Quand Harry alla demander des explications au professeur Rogue après la deuxième tâche à propos de la potion de respiration sous l'eau _totalement fictive_ sur laquelle il avait travaillé, le professeur Rogue lui sourit.

\- Votre obligation est de participer, pas de gagner. De toute façon, vous vouliez apprendre à préparer la potion Tue-Loup, non ? Les premières étapes sont les mêmes.

Harry était partagé entre la colère et le désespoir, et finit par s'asseoir et éclater de rire, le visage enfoncé dans les mains.

\- Vous n'allez jamais être un professeur normal, avouez.

\- Non. En effet.

\- Et vous étiez un Mangemort.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler à Karkaroff.

\- Vous avez tendance à espionner les conversations.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que ce plan pour me tuer soit moins compliqué. Je suis fatigué.

\- Une chose, Potter.

\- Oui ?

\- Où avez vous trouvé la Branchiflore ?

Harry se figea. _Où_ donc Dobby avait trouvé la Branchiflore.

\- Un de mes amis me l'a donnée, dit Harry – c'était la vérité. Juste avant la tâche. Je ne lui ai pas demandé d'où elle venait.

\- Je vois.

Harry le regarda d'un air méfiant.

\- Est-ce que votre ami vous a aussi donné de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, vers le début de l'année ?

\- … non. C'est pour le Polynectar. Vous savez comment je m'en sors avec le Polynectar.

Harry avait essayé d'en préparer l'année précédente et avait réussi à foirer une potion presque parfaite le 27ème jour. Le silence de son professeur avait été éloquent.

\- Si un autre de vos amis pense que c'est une bonne idée de voler dans mes réserves, expliquez-leur que ce n'est pas le cas. Ou je le ferai.

* * *

Un soir, alors que l'hiver s'acheminait vers le printemps, Hermione réussit à convaincre Drago de parler de sa transformation animagus.

\- La méditation pour trouver l'animal est ce qui a pris le plus de temps. Le rituel en lui-même n'était pas trop difficile, mais j'ai failli perdre le contrôle. Ce qui m'aurait transformé en vrai chat, pas en sorcier qui aurait la forme d'un chat, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je l'ai fait ici, à l'école, ce qui avec le recul était une mauvaise idée. Greg a aidé.

\- J'ai regardé, confirma Greg.

\- Le professeur McGonagall a dit que si je suggérais à même un seul élève d'essayer sans supervision, elle me transformerait en statue de pierre et me laisserait comme ça, ajouta Drago. Donc je ne dirai pas que Granger pourrait probablement s'en sortir et que le reste d'entre vous mourrait probablement dans d'atroces souffrances.

Hermione rougit.

* * *

Expliquer ses problèmes à Sirius pendant la sortie à Pré au Lard de mars ne permit pas à Harry de tout résoudre, mais il réussit néanmoins à mieux comprendre la situation. Tout le monde à part Harry et Hermione semblait convaincu que Rogue faisait des choses pas nettes, ce qui provoquait chez Harry des sensations étranges – est-ce qu'il n'était pas capable de percevoir si un de ses professeurs essayait de le tuer ? Il ne répéta rien de ce que Rogue lui avait dit en privé, parce ça ne semblait pas correct, et ça ne lui donnait aucune information qu'il _pouvait_ exploiter. Peut-être que Rogue était juste contraint d'enseigner les Potions, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Harry…

\- J'ai arrangé les choses avec Dumbledore pour les vacances de Pâques, dit Sirius à Harry à mi-voix. Tiens, lis ça.

Le 12 square Grimmaurd est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- C'est quoi, l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est le vieux nom d'un truc que Dumbledore organise. Un moyen facile de désigner de gens en qui il a confiance, et c'est important. Il avait déjà pensé à me demander l'autorisation d'utiliser la maison, donc quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour le _Fidelius…_ on est tombés d'accord, en gros. Je garderai un œil sur toi pendant les vacances, ajouta Sirius avec espoir. À moins que tu aies changé d'avis sur le fait de visiter cette vieille baraque. J'y suis allé, et c'est aussi horrible que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est super, lui dit Harry avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable. Une fois que tu te seras débarrassé des trucs les plus diaboliques, je veux dire.

\- On va y travailler, lui promit Sirius. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas le faire à coup de sorts, à cause de la Trace, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen.

(Ce qui donna à Harry une idée…)

* * *

\- Professeur ?

\- Concentrez-vous, Potter.

\- Mais, professeur-

\- Voulez-vous vraiment perdre une autre potion à cause de votre manque d'attention ?

Harry resta silencieux, frustré, jusqu'au moment de mettre les antidotes en bouteille, et ne prit la parole que quand ils furent rangés :

\- Les maîtres de Potions prennent des apprentis, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les aider, et pour apprendre des choses.

\- En effet.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

\- Non. Je suis pleinement absorbé par mon enseignement à Poudlard.

\- Mais vous le feriez un jour ?

\- Si vous parvenez à finir vos sept ans d'études avec succès, j'aurai plusieurs maîtres à vous recommander.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas ce que Harry avait envie d'entendre, mais il retint son commentaire.

\- Potter, commença son professeur avant d'hésiter, si vous survivez jusqu'à votre remise de diplôme, il se peut que je sois épuisé au point de prendre ma retraite au même moment.

Harry retint un éclat de rire, et entreprit de nettoyer son matériel.


	54. Interlude : Pourquoi Drago et Harry--

**Chapitre 54 : Interlude : Pourquoi Drago et Harry ont arrêté de se battre**

Revenons, si vous le voulez bien, à peu de temps après le bal de Noël.

\- _Petrificus totalus. _Attrape ses pieds, Dobby !

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry se retrouva transporté, paralysé, à travers les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, par un Dobby qui s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour essayer d'arracher ses propres oreilles, et Ron, qui ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer où ils allaient.

Harry aurait préféré pouvoir s'habiller avant, pour information.

Après avoir expliqué à Madame Pomfresh que Harry était forcément sous l'emprise d'un maléfice pour vouloir passer du temps avec Drago et s'être fait assurer _par_ Madame Pomfresh que l'aura de Harry était tout à fait normale pour Harry, Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise au chevet de Harry, avec Dobby inconsolable au pied du lit.

\- Mais, Harry – si tu passes _vraiment_ du temps avec Malefoy – _pourquoi _?

Harry marmonna quelque chose.

\- Hein ?

\- Je pense qu'il est… Harry marmonna le reste.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois honnête, dit Ron d'un air effondré.

\- D'accord, dit Harry, pour qui l'honnêteté pure était un pays étranger qu'il aimait visiter à l'occasion. Je ne sais pas, Ron. Je ne cherche pas à le voir, c'est lui qui est souvent là.

\- Moi je pense, dit lentement Ron, qu'il t'a un peu tourné la tête, parce que c'était vraiment un con avant, et maintenant il l'est juste un peu. Et tu as pitié de lui parce que la Maison Serpentard ne l'apprécie pas trop cette année, et tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être tout seul devant une foule.

C'était un résumé des sentiments de Harry envers Drago tellement juste que Harry regarda Ron avec consternation. Il avait tendance à oublier combien Ron était plus doué que lui pour certaines choses – comme analyser les gens, quand Ron prenait le temps de le faire.

\- Tu as oublié qu'il est mauvais, résuma Ron, et Harry sourit. Ça c'était le Ron normal, rassurant comme toujours.

\- Le professeur Rogue est assez mauvais aussi, dit Harry joyeusement. Sirius aussi, je pense, ou en tout cas il a été élevé comme ça – sa première suggestion pour le dragon c'était un maléfice, je t'ai dit ça ? Ça montre bien comment tu peux être élevé dans la magie noire et t'en sortir pas trop mal. Genre – gris. Gris clair.

\- Maître Drago est _méchant_, dit Dobby d'une voix ferme.

\- … méchant combien, demanda Harry, craignant la réponse.

\- Il hurle et il lance des choses et il est cruel avec les animaux, dit fermement Dobby. Il n'aime personne à part ses amis et il ne pense pas qu'ils valent quelque chose.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Dobby ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry Potter l'aime bien.

\- Je voudrais qu'Hermione soit là, murmura Harry. Bon. Je peux me tromper, mais cette année il a l'air de se conduire moins comme un sale gosse et plus comme une vraie personne ?

Dobby le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Harry lui rendit son regard.

\- Mec, je pense qu'on sait tous combien ça doit être horrible pour n'importe quel gamin élevé par le père de Drago, mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, dit résolument Ron. Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

À cet instant, Madame Pomfresh les interrompit.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je suis assez occupée, vous savez.

\- Oui, Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Donc je suis allée chercher un professeur, puisque vous semblez _certain_ d'avoir besoin d'entraînement aux maléfices en dehors des cours. Professeur Maugrey, vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez vous en occuper ?

\- Absolument, dit le professeur Maugrey, les regardant tous les trois d'un air meurtrier. Potter. Weasley. Je m'attendais à voir Malefoy.

Dobby disparut avec un _pop_.

\- J'ai cru que Malefoy avait lancé un sort à Harry pour qu'il devienne son ami, dit Ron. Mais Madame Pomfresh dit que non.

\- Il n'a pas été ensorcelé, dit Maugrey. Juste trop facile à attendrir. Retenue, avec moi, Potter. Et Malefoy. Pour duel non autorisé.

Harry hocha la tête, plutôt intimidé.

* * *

La retenue ordonnée par Maugrey et faite sous la supervision d'Hagrid fut plus que terrifiante, impliquant la Forêt Interdite et la récolte de bébés araignées. Énormément de bébés araignées.

\- Plus _jamais_ de duel là où quelqu'un peut nous surprendre, feula Drago à Harry après une scène de poursuite particulièrement épouvantable pendant laquelle Drago avait grimpé à un arbre comme un chat et avait dû se défendre contre la horde d'araignées. Harry, qui n'avait pas été plus effrayé que ça, fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air sympathique.

Le problème était que Drago ne changerait jamais d'avis, quelle que soit la manière dont Harry suggérait que Drago aime courir pour sauver sa peau pendant que Harry s'entraîner à viser. Pour une certaine raison, Drago ne fut pas attiré par cette idée.


	55. Juste un petit enlèvement

**Chapitre 55 : Juste un petit enlèvement**

Harry retint son souffle quand le professeur McGonagall releva la liste des élèves qui restaient pendant les vacances de Pâques, alors qu'il n'y avait pas mis son nom, mais elle ne sembla rien avoir à en dire. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à des questions, puisque Sirius était toujours officiellement un meurtrier en cavale, même si le Ministère ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour l'attraper (ses discussions sur le sujet avec Hermione avaient été concises et nerveuses).

L'étape suivant était un peu plus délicate. Il attendit que Drago ait fini de manger et quitte la Grande Salle seul, avant de se glisser dans le hall d'entrée après lui.

\- Drago.

Drago se retourna et le regarda d'un air froid.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as encore cette – un élève de première année passa près d'eux et Harry s'interrompit – fausse baguette ?

\- Il se trouve que oui.

\- Elle vient d'un sorcier adulte ?

\- En effet.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter ?

\- Si je peux emprunter ta cape à l'occasion.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais aussi, dit Drago en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas trop y réfléchir.

Drago l'observa avec une grande attention. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'aurai pour toi demain.

Harry allait séjourner dans une maison sorcière avec une baguette sans Trace. Ça n'avait pas trop d'importance pour lui que la baguette ne l'aime pas particulièrement – au lieu de vives étincelles rouges et orange, des gouttelettes de lumière violette tombèrent paresseusement de la baguette quand il l'essaya. 'Paresseuse' semblait un bon moyen de décrire la personnalité apparente de cette baguette – elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, à peu près, au bout d'un moment, s'il criait suffisamment fort et se concentrait beaucoup, mais elle n'avait rien de la sensation chaude et lumineuse d'utiliser sa propre baguette.

* * *

Harry ne parla à personne de ses projets pour les vacances de Pâques, selon les instructions de Sirius. Au lieu de cela, il prépara son sac après que tout le monde fut allé se coucher, avec des affaires pour une semaine et quelques trucs et machins qui tenaient à peine dans sa malle. Son sac, qui se trouvait être Extensible depuis quelques jours, accepta le lot sans protester. Harry et sa cape d'invisibilité se glissèrent dans le train juste avant le départ, et il passa le trajet inconfortablement planqué dans le couloir du train.

C'était un bon exercice, se dit-il pour se donner du courage, de camouflage et de discrétion. Même s'il se sentait un peu idiot.

* * *

Harry se glissa dans les toilettes de la partie moldue de King's Cross et redevint visible. Et se planqua. Inconfortablement.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit une voix discrète, presque recouverte par le brouhaha de la gare. Harry se retourna et resta pétrifié.

\- Professeur _Lupin _?

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Remus, dit son ancien professeur, toujours l'air fatigué et soucieux, mais avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Je pensais – Harry regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Lupin – Remus – sourit. Patmol réussit encore à me faire marcher dans ses mauvais plans, on dirait.

\- C'est un excellent plan, protesta Harry.

\- Viens, Sirius m'a dit que tu savais comment t'y prendre avec les voitures et les bus.

\- On peut prendre un taxi, proposa Harry.

\- Sirius sera ravi, dit Lupin à moitié sérieux.

Dans le taxi, Remus regarda Harry avec calme et dit :

\- Alors, comment Sirius a réussi à te faire marcher là-dedans ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Je voulais aller dans une vraie maison pour les vacances, juste au cas où je meurs pendant le Tournoi.

\- Ce qui est très similaire à ce qu'il m'a dit, soupira Remus. Mais tu réalises que nous sommes en train de t'enlever, hein ?

Harry le regarda d'un air vide.

\- Je rends visite à mon parrain pendant les vacances. Ce n'est pas un enlèvement.

\- Il est toujours un prisonnier en fuite.

\- Pas _très_ en fuite.

\- Et Dumbledore prend toujours ta sécurité très à cœur. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de venir est que je savais que Sirius le ferait quand même sans moi, et alors personne n'aurait pu vous protéger.

Harry regarda Remus d'un air sévère.

\- Est-ce que mon père vous a déjà dit que son boulot c'est de faire que vous vous amusiez ? Parce qu'on dirait que quelqu'un doit vous dire ça. On va aller affronter une maison entièrement remplie d'objets ensorcelés et de créatures. Ça va être _magique_.

Remus semblait dépassé par cet argument, et Harry s'adossa à la banquette, satisfait.

\- Vous voulez un chocolat ? ajouta-t-il. C'est moi qui les ai faits.

\- Avec plaisir, dit poliment Remus.

Remus passa le reste du trajet en taxi à dormir, ce qui était très bien, parce qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin.

* * *

Le numéro 12 était toujours crasseux et horrible. Les principales différences étaient que le portrait de la mère de Sirius était couvert par un rideau, ce que Harry approuvait tout à fait, et que Kreattur ne vint pas leur ouvrir la porte. À la place ce fut Remus qui leur ouvrit, avant de dire avec un soupir :

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, Harry, je pense que je vais aller m'allonger un moment. Sirius devrait être dans les parages. Il a dit qu'il allait passer ses nerfs sur un des nids dans la salle de réception.

Harry hocha sagement la tête, et essaya de prétendre qu'il ne savait pas où était la salle de réception.

* * *

Harry passa les deux meilleures semaines de sa vie, sans hésitation. Sirius était de très bonne compagnie, dans le genre agressif, et lui raconta plein d'histoires à propos de son père. Kreattur boudait et Harry ne le vit presque pas, ce qui lui laissait les pleins pouvoirs sur la cuisine.

Le premier soir, Harry était assis à table avec Sirius et Remus ; Remus les avait laissés seuls toute la journée ("Je veux être reposé en cas d'urgence, pas me joindre à vos bêtises") quand Harry se rappela la contribution à la cause qu'il avait prévue.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas faire de magie ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

\- Les risques ne valent pas le coup, dit Sirius. Et puis ça forme le caractère ou un truc de ce genre, ajouta-t-il avec un regard vaguement coupable à Remus.

Remus avait une certaine expression sur le visage quand Sirius donnait des conseils à Harry.

\- Ben, j'ai fait ça à l'école, dit Harry. Ça ne compte pas comme faire de la magie ici.

Il sortit une fiole bleu clair de son sac et la versa doucement sur le sol poussiéreux. De la mousse de savon goutta de la fiole vers le sol, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite pile de la taille d'un petit chien se soit constituée.

La pile ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et ronronna, soufflant des bulles de savon en leur direction.

Harry dit :

\- Euh. Ce n'est pas censé-

La pile de bulles de savon ronronna plus fort, et se mit à ramper sur le sol, laissant derrière elle un parquet propre et ciré.

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Tu penses que c'est dangereux ? demanda Remus, dissimulant son expression derrière un verre d'eau.

\- … c'est juste une potion de bulles frottantes, dit Harry d'une voix faible. C'est juste censé nettoyer une surface jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à nettoyer. Euh.

\- Jamais entendu parler de ça, dit Sirius. On pourra toujours la faire disparaître si elle pose problème.

Il se révéla que la pile de savon ne causait pas trop de problèmes, du moment qu'on lui donnait suffisamment d'eau. Elle entreprit de chasser la poussière dans toute la maison, se révéla assez douée pour cirer et polir les surfaces, et ne semblait aucunement pressée de disparaître.

\- Je crois que j'ai mis trop de magie dedans, dit Harry estomaqué, alors que sa création en bulles de savon poursuivait Kreattur dans le couloir du premier étage quelques jours plus tard.

\- C'est le truc le plus fabuleux que j'ai vu depuis des années, dit Sirius. Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

\- … eh bien, dit Harry, elle ronronne. On pourrait l'appeler Chaton.

\- Parfait, Chaton, acquiesça Sirius.

Et ce fut décidé ainsi.


	56. La chambre de Harry

**Chapitre 56 : La chambre de Harry**

Le quatrième jour, Sirius et Harry désinfestèrent la chambre que Harry avait choisie, Sirius répara la vitre brisée et transforma les vieux rideaux de velours en rouge profond bordé d'or, pour que Harry se sente chez lui.

Plus tard, seul dans sa chambre, Harry posa très prudemment quelques livres sur les étagères vides, et y ajouta quelques photos de ses parents et de Ron et Hermione.

Puis, après quelques minutes à les regarder en se sentant bizarre, Harry alla chercher quelques fourchettes et couteaux à la cuisine, et les métamorphosa en cadres avec la baguette volée de Drago. Il lui fallut quelques essais, mais il réussit à obtenir des cadres en argent d'un aspect pas trop mauvais, et un mur qui montrait vraiment que Harry avait été là, et qu'il existait.

Pendant 36 heures Harry attendit de voir débarquer un hibou lui annonçant sa condamnation, mais pour quelque raison aucun n'arriva. C'était _vraiment_ mieux que de passer les vacances chez les Dursley.

Remus conservait sa neutralité prudente envers la question de nettoyer la maison de sa saleté, de Kreattur, et des portraits maléfiques, et passait le plus clair de son temps assis à la table de la salle à manger, à boire du thé et lire le journal. Sirius était plus actif, mais parfois il _cassait_ quelque chose et Harry s'immobilisait et le regardait.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda subitement Sirius un jour, après avoir arraché un portrait hurlant du mur où il était accroché.

\- Quoi ne me dérange pas ?

\- Le – cette maison. Elle est imprégnée d'obscurité. Tu ne le sens pas ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- Un peu. Je crois que je pensais que c'était normal. C'est une sorte de murmure, non ? Ça ne demande pas beaucoup de concentration pour l'ignorer. Comme… euh. Comme un Détraqueur ou je sais pas quoi.

Sirius regarda le portrait arraché en fronçant les sourcils.

\- … je suppose que c'est pire pour toi, reconnut Harry. Désolé.

\- Non, dit Sirius. Ça aide. De créer de nouveaux souvenirs, des souvenirs qui n'ont pas été – drainés. Ça aide. C'est juste que parfois j'ai besoin de casser des choses.

\- D'accord, dit Harry d'un ton aimable. Je propose qu'on aille trouver les pires objets qu'il y a ici et qu'on les réduise en miettes.

Et ils firent cela.

* * *

Harry et Sirius ouvrirent la porte de la bibliothèque et jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'était encore sale, car Chaton n'avait pas encore réussi à enfoncer des portes, et sombre, et il y avait des armoires avec des _choses_.

\- Non, dit Harry d'un ton abrupt. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les livres, de toute façon.

\- Ils sont farcis de maléfices, reconnut Sirius.

\- On devrait aller embêter Remus.

Ils ne firent pas davantage de progrès avec la bibliothèque pendant cette quinzaine.

* * *

\- Harry, dit Remus, qu'est-ce que toi et Sirius avez prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- On s'attaque au labo de Potions. On s'est dit que si on réglait le problème des trucs qui font tic-tac et des ingrédients fermentés qui risquent d'exploser, je pourrai faire le reste moi-même et m'installer.

\- C'est… Remus hésita. Fais attention à lui, s'il te plaît.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il oublie en quelle année nous sommes, parfois. Et tu ressembles tellement à James. Je ne veux pas qu'il oublie que tu n'es pas un sorcier adulte qu'il a connu toute sa vie et qui peut tout affronter. Il est censé prendre soin de toi.

Harry songea que c'était une déclaration adorablement naïve vis-à-vis des adultes qu'il côtoyait en général, mais il aimait bien Remus et était trop poli pour faire ce commentaire.

\- Il a dit que ça l'aide à créer de nouveaux souvenirs, offrit-il.

\- … bien. C'est bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit fermement Harry. Je fais toujours attention.

Remus lui lança un regard assez condescendant et Adulte, mais comme Remus était d'entre eux trois le seul qui était tout le temps adulte, Harry lui pardonna. Après tout, Remus était bien là pour veiller sur eux alors qu'il aurait pu les signaler à Dumbledore ou à toute personne qui ne pensait pas que passer ses journées à combattre des meubles hantés était une occupation rigolote.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent bien trop vite. Harry piqua une malle pour mettre au pied de son lit dans la chambre voisine, et ne réussit pas du tout à finir de s'occuper de toutes les substances bizarres qu'il y avait dans le labo de Potions du deuxième étage.


	57. L'éducation d'un sorcier

**Chapitre 57 : L'éducation d'un sorcier**

Harry fut découvert dans le train qui retournait à Poudlard quand un Préfet manqua de lui marcher dessus, mais puisqu'il était _censé_ être dans le train, personne ne pouvait retirer de points. Il se glissa dans un compartiment plein d'inconnus et passa le reste du trajet à supporter des regards curieux sur Le Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione avait eu le temps de développer une réputation de sirène dévoreuse d'hommes, ce que Harry trouvait franchement bizarre. Elle était apparemment la promise très convoitée de lui-même, Drago, Neville, Krum, et de quelques autres garçons, et Harry avait envie d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de dire 'je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec quelqu'un qui préfère les livres à moi'. Mais il ne le dit pas, parce que Hermione était sa meilleure amie et il n'aimait pas passer ses nerfs sur les gens. Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait eu l'impression, en se rendant à Poudlard, de s'_éloigner_ de chez lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça, et il craignait de perturber les protections en pensant trop fort à son chez-lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui risquait de les perturber ou pas, et resta à essayer de le comprendre.

* * *

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu à Pâques, Potter, dit Maugrey.

\- Je suis allé rendre visite à ma famille, dit Harry en évitant son regard. Maugrey avait été Auror. Ça ne semblait pas très judicieux de lui parler de son criminel en fuite de parrain.

Maugrey grogna.

* * *

\- J'aime pas les Moldus, dit Greg à Hermione un soir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- S'ils n'étaient pas là, on aurait plus de choses.

\- S'ils n'étaient pas là, nous n'aurions pas de nourriture, de routes ou de trains, dit Hermione agacée. Tout ne peut pas être fabriqué par les sorciers.

Greg resta silencieux, et ils retournèrent à leurs devoirs, pensant que ça s'était perdu quelque part dans sa tête.

\- Tu es une Moldue, dit Greg à Hermione après un moment. Je t'aime bien.

\- Je suis née de Moldus, dit Hermione. Et… merci.

\- Greg, dit Drago d'un ton sec, et Greg se tut, regardant vaguement le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis une demi-heure.

\- Oh, pourquoi prétends-tu – tu n'essaies même pas ! dit Hermione, lui retirant le livre des mains.

\- Je sais pas lire, dit fièrement Greg.

\- Tu. Quoi.

\- Enfin, juste un peu, admit-il.

\- Le père de Greg pense que la lecture est mauvaise pour le cerveau, dit Drago d'un ton narquois. Un véritable sorcier apprend par mémorisation et tradition orale. C'est bien dommage que Greg ne soit pas doué non plus pour mémoriser les choses.

Hermione passa un certain temps à s'étrangler.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione demanda à Drago :

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de préparation sorcière standard à Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr que non. La magie n'est pas standard, si ?

Hermione le regarda.

\- J'ai eu différents tuteurs, expliqua Drago. Comment font les Moldus ?

\- On va à l'école, dit Harry, toute l'année sauf l'été. Comme Poudlard, mais pour la lecture et les maths.

\- Ça a l'air horrible, commenta Drago. Même si je suppose que cela permettrait d'éviter les sermons comme quoi les choses se sont horriblement dégradées depuis que nous avons commencé à écrire les sorts.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard horrifié.

* * *

\- Un chocolat ? proposa Harry, comme Drago semblait sur le point de se mettre à hurler contre Crabbe, et cela allait perturber le cours de Potions.

\- Si je dois vous dire encore une fois de ne pas apporter de la nourriture en classe, Monsieur Potter, interrompit Rogue en grande forme, je vous accroche par les pieds au fond de la réserve et je vous y laisse sécher.

\- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à offrir des bonbons ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Tu ne vas pas devenir épicier, tu sais.

\- Je pourrais devenir épicier. Il n'y a rien de mal avec le fait d'être épicier. Ça a l'air paisible.

\- Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as déjà manqué de nourriture ?

Drago le regarda d'un air vide.

\- Les bonbons me rendent heureux, dit Harry.

Et il ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle ça devrait être plus compliqué.

* * *

Malgré l'aide relative du professeur Rogue quand Harry fit pour une fois ce qu'il fallait faire et courut prévenir le directeur d'un problème, à savoir M. Croupton parlant aux arbres, ils n'atteignirent pas la forêt assez vite pour prévenir la disparition de M. Croupton.


	58. Prendre parti

**Chapitre 58 : Prendre parti**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Et c'est le retooouuur des parties en italique tirées de la traduction de J-F Ménard !

* * *

Avoir une autre vision de Voldemort n'aida pas Harry à avoir une bonne opinion de sa cicatrice, et en parler en détail avec Dumbledore, puis Sirius, Ron et Hermione n'aida pas non plus. Quelles que soient les manières dont elle se présentaient, elles ne donnaient pas assez d'informations. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans des spéculations, car il s'était mis dans la tête que Harry_ réussirait_ à préparer une dose de Polynectar avec succès avant la fin de l'année et que ça ne se passait pas particulièrement bien. Harry avait envie de demander si Rogue serait content si Harry mourrait parce qu'il aurait été distrait par ses soucis dans la préparation du Polynectar, mais finalement il resta silencieux. Ça n'avait pas l'air diplomatique.

Harry fit un commentaire quand leur dernière leçon avant la troisième tâche consista à préparer une potion de guérison particulièrement précise en un temps record. Harry regarda la petite fiole pleine de potion, gravée d'un serpent, et dit :

\- Je vais m'en sortir.

\- Alors vous épargnerez à Madame Pomfresh un peu de travail, dit le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Harry traversa laborieusement le labyrinthe et se fit lacérer la jambe par une araignée géante, à quel point il fut très content d'avoir une dose de potion de guérison à descendre discrètement pendant que Cédric regardait la coupe dorée. Ça lui remonta un peu le moral quant à ce qu'il pensait de sa propre prestation dans cette Tâche.

* * *

Cédric mourut.

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, sa famille et se professeurs, au cas où.

Lord Voldemort était en vie.

Ils s'affrontèrent en duel.

Harry ramena Cédric à Poudlard.

Harry se sentit très loin de la situation en affrontant Maugrey et en parlant à Dumbledore et Sirius.

* * *

_\- Il se remettra très bien, assura Madame Pomfresh._

_Elle donna à Harry un pyjama et déplia un paravent autour de lui. Il enleva ses robes et se coucha. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Mme Weasley et le chien noir vinrent s'asseoir à son chevet, de chaque côté du lit. Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec une certaine prudence, comme s'ils avaient eu peur de lui._

_\- Je me sens bien, leur dit-il. Je suis simplement fatigué._

_Les larmes aux yeux, Mme Weasley lissa inutilement ses couvertures._

\- Il faut que je parle à Drago, dit soudain Harry. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard anxieux, et Ron se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh avait convaincu Harry de boire un potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves quand Drago arriva. Son visage pâle brillait bizarrement dans la vision floue de Harry.

Harry attrapa la manche de Drago et le tira vers lui, pour qu'il soit moins flou et loin.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de prévenir ton père, l'informa Harry. Il le sait déjà.

Sirius grogna.

\- Tu devrais partir, dit Hermione.

* * *

\- _Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'une cicatrice qui puisse jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme…_

_\- Écoutez ! J'ai vu Voldemort revenir ! s'écria Harry._

_Il essaya de sortir de son lit mais Mme Weasley le força à se rallonger._

_\- J'ai vu les Mangemorts ! Je peux même vous donner leurs noms !_

Et il hésita, et il vit, derrière le Ministre, Rogue secouer légèrement la tête.

Harry s'interrompit, et cela donna à Fudge le temps de dire :

\- Je vous ai amplement fait confiance cette année, Dumbledore, et qu'est-ce que je reçois en retour ? Rien que du chaos et de la pagaille. J'en ai assez, vous m'entendez ? _J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser ce que nous avons construit au cours des dernières années !_

* * *

Il se révéla que lorsqu'on était un prisonnier en fuite vaguement toléré, il était très facile de devenir à nouveau l'ennemi numéro un. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire était confier l'affaire à deux autres Aurors.

* * *

Drago évitait Harry, et Harry en était très content. Il se rappelait les déclarations de loyauté flagorneuse de Lucius Malefoy quand il voyait une chevelure blonde.

* * *

Rogue était au chevet de Harry, l'air effrayant, les yeux brillant de fièvre et le regard meurtrier.

\- Harry, dit-il en observant avec attention le visage de Harry. Viendriez-vous avec moi, si je vous demandais de le faire ? Si je disais que c'était important ?

Harry posa la mains sur sa baguette, essayant de toutes ses forces de lire l'homme qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas, même après des années d'enseignement, d'apprentissage, de haine et de-

\- Non, dit Harry, espérant que c'était la bonne réponse. Je ne pense pas, merci.

Le professeur Rogue ne sourit pas.

\- Je vous verrai l'année prochaine, Harry.

Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et essaya de ne pas penser que 'Harry' était un code pour 'ne faites rien de ce que je vous dis'.

* * *

Hermione venait de finir d'expliquer que Rita Skeeter était une animagus quand la porte du compartiment du train s'ouvrit et que Drago et Greg apparurent dans l'ouverture.

Au vu des circonstances actuelles, Harry trouva tout à fait justifié de sortir sa baguette.

\- Nerveux, Potter ? demanda doucement Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- Bon. J'aimerais échanger quelques mots. Greg peut rester ici, comme assurance de ma bonne conduite.

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry se retrouva dans le couloir du train, à observer Drago nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

Drago leva le menton et regarda Harry dans les yeux, avec un visage exceptionnellement impossible à lire.

\- J'ai un service à te demander.

\- … ça dépend du service.

\- Tu connais un endroit où Greg pourrait aller ? Pour l'été.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Parce que le _Seigneur des Té- _Drago s'interrompit, prit une grande inspiration.

\- Parce que Greg est un idiot. Parce qu'il est… mon idiot. Aucun sens du subterfuge, aucun sens… Il pense que tu es son ami. Il pense-

\- Il est un peu mon ami, reconnut Harry. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait.

\- Son père est comme le mien sans l'intelligence et le charme, dit Drago d'une voix sèche. S'il pense que Greg déshonore leur famille, il le tuera. Donc. Tu connais un endroit où Greg pourrait rester cet été ?

Harry resta silencieux une minute. Le père de Drago pensait qu'il était raisonnable de tuer une enfant de onze ans par le biais d'un objet ensorcelé. M. Goyle et M. Malefoy avaient regardé Voldemort le torturer et décider de le tuer à petit feu.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Dumbledore ?

\- Il ne se mettrait pas entre un aristocrate sang-pur et son héritier. Greg n'a aucune importance pour lui.

\- Rogue ?

\- Comme s'il allait faire quoi que ce soit qui provoquerait la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment payer une chambre dans un hôtel pour tout l'été, ni emmener Greg chez les Dursley…

\- Il faudra qu'il vienne chez Sirius. Mais il devra y _rester_, l'endroit est secret. Tu es sûr ?

\- Je suis sûr. Tu connais Greg maintenant – il change d'avis tous les dix ans.

Harry devait reconnaître que c'était vrai.

\- Et toi ?

Drago eut un maigre sourire, les yeux crispés.

\- Mon père et celui de Greg partagent des idées politiques, pas l'intelligence ni les habitudes éducatives. Ça va aller.

\- Sûr ?

\- De tous mes amis, dit Drago d'une voix soyeuse, je suis le seul à pouvoir dire que mon père ou mon gardien ne m'a jamais frappé. Satisfait ?

Harry tressaillit et ne protesta pas.

\- Drago. Voldemort-

\- Oh, ne le dis pas. Honnêtement… Je préférerais rester en dehors de tout ça. Si je le pouvais. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas, Harry.

\- Drago-

\- Je ne peux pas.

Il y avait quelque chose de poignant, honnête et horrible dans les yeux clairs de Drago, et Harry détourna les yeux, pensant à Cédric et à Lucius Malefoy et…

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Bien. Je prendrai soin de Greg pour toi.

\- Merci, dit Drago d'un ton formel. J'apprécie.

\- Il pourra revenir à Poudlard à l'automne ?

\- Rien ne peut retirer un enfant de Poudlard, confirma Drago.

\- D'accord, répéta Harry.

* * *

Harry envoya un hibou à Sirius depuis le train, et n'en dit pas un mot à Hermione ou Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron.

\- Dire qu'on n'était plus amis, maintenant que son père veut me tuer, dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ce qui mit fin à cette conversation.

* * *

_\- Fred… George… attendez un peu._

_Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui. Harry ouvrit sa malle et en sortit le sac d'or qui récompensait sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

_\- Prenez-le, dit-il en fourrant le sac dans les mains de George._

_\- Quoi ? s'exclama Fred, abasourdi._

_\- Prenez-le, répéta Harry d'un ton décidé. Je n'en veux pas._

_\- Tu es cinglé, répliqua George en essayant de lui rendre le sac._

_\- Non, pas du tout, assura Harry. Vous le prenez et vous continuez vos inventions. C'est pour le magasin de farces et attrapes._

_\- Il est vraiment cinglé, dit Fred d'une voix presque effrayée._

_\- Écoutez-moi, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Si vous ne le prenez pas, je le jette dans un égout._

\- Si on gagne cette guerre et qu'on survit et tout, j'aurai besoin d'un travail, continua Harry, réfléchissant au fur et à mesure. Et vous avez fait du bon boulot dans la vente de mes bonbons jusque-là. Ça serait sympa s'il y avait un poste dans un magasin de farces et attrapes qui m'attendait, quand je serai sorti de Poudlard.

* * *

Un chien noir était assis à côté d'un taxi devant King's Cross ; il regarda Harry d'un air sérieux. Harry hocha la tête et dit à son oncle :

\- Une minute.

Il attrapa Greg par le bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Va avec le chien. Fais tout ce qu'il te dit.

Greg hocha la tête, l'air hanté, et suivit sagement Sirius dans la foule.

Voir ça, songea Harry, ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser.


	59. Interlude : Veritaserum

**Chapitre 59 : Interlude : Veritaserum**

Greg était assis en silence sur la chaise où on lui avait dit de s'asseoir et regardait autour de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait sans avoir l'air de regarder autour de lui. Le groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de lui semblait avoir une grande quantité de rouquins. Des Weasley. C'était logique, puisque c'était les gens de Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi l'animagus chien que tout le monde appelait Sirius. Greg ne savait pas si c'était un jeu de mots ou pas. Tout le monde semblait vouloir parler à voix basse, pour que Greg ne puisse pas les espionner.

Greg n'avait pas trop envie d'espionner, donc ce n'était pas un problème.

\- _Qu'est-ce _qui est urgent au point de me faire venir- dit une voix vicieuse et familière.

Greg sourit.

\- Bonjour, Professeur.

Le professeur Rogue le regarda comme si Greg était un gros insecte. Pas de problème. Greg était habitué à ça.

\- Monsieur Goyle. Vous êtes-vous perdu ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Greg eut besoin de réfléchir à ça. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Le professeur Rogue pinça l'arête de son nez comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Greg voyait ça souvent.

\- Je suppose qu'il est la raison pour laquelle on m'a demandé d'apporter du veritaserum ?

\- Sirius vient de l'amener, confirma un des rouquins. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi, ou s'il est un espion. Sirius a dit que c'était l'idée de Harry.

Le professeur Rogue lança à Sirius un regard de profond dégoût. Greg était content que ce regard ne soit pas tourné vers lui pour une fois.

\- Très bien.

Le professeur Rogue prit le verre sur la table, le remplit d'eau, et ajouta quelques gouttes d'un liquide transparent.

\- Buvez, jeune homme. Et priez pour ne pas être là en tant qu'espion. J'imagine qu'il ne resterait pas grand-chose de vous si quelqu'un tentait un sort de mémoire.

Greg avala le sérum de vérité, et ne sentit pas vraiment de différence.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce que je l'interroge moi-même ? demanda le professeur Rogue en regardant Greg. C'est à moi qu'il revient de le surveiller pendant dix mois de l'année.

\- Vas-y, dit Sirius, prenant une autre chaise et s'y asseyant à l'envers. Mais j'aurai quelques questions aussi quand tu auras fini.

Greg attendit patiemment. Le professeur Rogue s'assit aussi.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Monsieur Goyle ?

\- J'ai suivi le chien.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous suivi le chien ?

\- Harry m'a dit de le faire.

\- Pourquoi Harry vous a-t-il dit de le faire ?

\- Drago lui a dit de le faire.

Le professeur Rogue inspira par le nez.

\- Très bien. Pourquoi Drago lui a-t-il dit de faire cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Veuillez spéculer, M. Goyle.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Ça veut dire quoi spéculer ?

\- Est-ce que Drago a dit pourquoi il demandait à Harry de – est-ce que Drago a dit ce qu'il demandait à Harry de faire ?

\- Oui.

\- Que demandait-il à Harry de faire ?

\- Me trouver un endroit où passer l'été.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de mon père.

Le professeur Rogue ne posa pas immédiatement d'autre question, mais Greg n'avait pas envie de parler de son père. Il n'aimait pas parler de son père.

\- Expliquez, du mieux que vous le pouvez, les événements qui vous ont amené à être assis sur cette chaise, M. Goyle.

\- Drago est devenu ami avec Harry en première année. Et puis j'ai décidé en quatrième année que si Drago passait tout son temps avec Harry, je devrais être ami avec Harry aussi, parce que Drago est mon ami. Et puis Hermione a expliqué que les Moldus étaient allés sur la lune et qu'on ne devrait pas les tuer, et je lui ai promis que je ne le ferais pas. Et puis j'ai dit ça à Drago et il a dit que j'allais me faire tuer. Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Et puis Drago a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas me faire tuer et de me taire et de le laisser réfléchir. Et puis il a parlé à Harry dans le train. Et puis Harry a dit que je devais obéir à un chien. Et puis j'ai suivi le chien. Et puis le chien m'a dit de m'asseoir sur la chaise.

L'homme-chien Sirius souriait d'un air bizarre, et les rouquins parlaient beaucoup.

\- La partie à propos d'Hermione est vraie, monsieur, dit Ron.

Greg n'avait pas repéré Ron parmi tous les rouquins.

\- J'étais là quand elle a expliqué qu'ils ont envoyé des hommes sur la lune avec des feux d'artifices géants.

Tout le monde semblait avoir une opinion à propos de ça, donc Greg en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Il regarda sous la table.

\- Il y a du savon qui mange votre chaussure, dit-il à son professeur.

Le professeur Rogue regarda également sous la table. Le savon avait des yeux bleus et recouvrait les deux pieds du professeur Rogue.

\- C'est les Bulles Frottantes de Harry, dit Sirius qui avait l'air de s'étrangler. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Après ça le professeur Rogue passa un moment le visage enfoncé dans les mains.

\- Est-ce que tu… aimes bien Harry ? demanda Sirius.

\- Oui.

\- Tu réponds toujours aux questions avec le minimum de mots possible ?

Greg dut réfléchir à celle-là un moment.

\- Oui.

\- M. Goyle est connu, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix lointaine, pour sa brutalité, son idiotie, et sa dévotion à Drago Malefoy. Rien de tout cela n'explique… ceci.

\- Ben, si, dit Greg, parce que le sérum de vérité ne l'empêchait pas de parler quand il en avait envie.

\- Pardon ? demanda le professeur Rogue.

\- Oui. Greg s'arrêta, et dit lentement, au cas où le professeur Rogue avait mal à la tête et avait du mal avec les mots comme Greg avait parfois :

\- Drago est du côté de Harry. C'est le côté de Harry.

\- Drago Malefoy, dit le professeur Rogue très lentement, est du côté de Harry.

Greg hocha la tête.

Il réfléchit et ajouta, pour être précis :

\- Il ment beaucoup.

\- Oui, cela semble être une évidence. Êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, pleure pas, Servilus, dit Sirius en souriant encore plus fort. Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle Drago Malefoy pense qu'il peut mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda le professeur Rogue d'un ton brusque.

\- Il est bon en Occlumancie. Il s'est entraîné toute l'année.

\- Être _bon_ ne suffit pas, quand on en arrive à- le professeur Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, fermant les yeux.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres questions que tu voulais poser avant que j'administre un antidote ? demanda-t-il à Sirius sans le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il arrive maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

\- Le dîner, dit aussitôt Greg.

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire fou.


	60. V : Lettres à Harry

**Chapitre 60 : V : Lettres à Harry**

Severus Rogue aiguisa sa plume et commença à écrire.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Votre échec récent à créer une potion de nettoyage convenable a été porté à ma connaissance. À ce sujet, vous me devez une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour la somme de 3 Gallions._

\- Severus, dit Lucius Malefoy, nous essayons de tenir une réunion. Es-tu obligé de t'occuper de ta correspondance ?

\- Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a fait grâce de sa présence ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Alors j'ai le temps de m'occuper de ce problème.

_J'ai été incapable de reproduire cette error et demande un __compte-rendu__ de comment vous avez créé cette potion et de quelles mesures inhabituelles vous pouvez avoir ajouté._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te soucie donc autant ? demanda Lucius.

\- Potter a créé une abomination contre l'art des Potions et je ne comprends pas comment il s'y est pris. Je vais l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que le petit mécréant avoue ce qu'il a fait de mal.

\- Je pense, dit la voix amusée de Voldemort, que nous avons des questions plus pressantes qu'étrangler Harry Potter. Puis-je voir cette lettre ?

Severus se leva et la lui apporta en s'inclinant.

\- Une potion de nettoyage, Severus ?

Severus s'inclina profondément.

\- Je ne rencontre pas souvent un nouveau problème en matière de Potions, Maître, dit-il, levant les yeux et croisant le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il laissa le besoin de _savoir_ se positionner à l'avant de son esprit.

\- Toujours ce désir d'érudition, Severus.

Son maître lui rendit la lettre, et Severus la plia et la glissa dans une de ses poches pour la finir plus tard.

\- Au travail, messieurs, dit Lord Voldemort.

_Une réponse rapide est attendue._

_Severus Rogue_

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous ne sommes pas censés écrire de détails dans des lettres par hibou._

_Bien à toi,_

_Gregory Goyle._

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais garde courage – les choses se mettent en place et je pense que j'ai tout arrangé maintenant. Tu n'es pas censé savoir à quel endroit nous allons nous rencontrer, donc je ne le décrirai pas. Ce n'est pas poussiéreux._

_Sniffle_

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu étais obligé de nous l'envoyer ? Il a décidé que Hermione est sa nouvelle meilleure amie…_

_Désolé, la lettre a été interceptée. Il a demandé à Hermione de sortir avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui, mais c'est sérieux._

_Maintenant Hermione est en colère contre moi parce que j'ai dit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui alors que je voulais juste dire._

_Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant elle dit qu'elle va lui apprendre à lire._

_Pas d'autres informations que ce que tu sais déjà sur le plus important, mais j'espère qu'ils te laisseront venir bientôt. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir le supporter aussi longtemps sans avoir quelqu'un qui me retient de le frapper. F et G ne font que m'encourager._

_Ton ami,_

_Ron_

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Je joins mes notes à propos de __nos devoirs de __cet été. Je suis impatiente de te voir !_

_Hermione_


	61. Cuisiner avec les Dursley

**Chapitre 61 : Cuisiner avec les Dursley**

Il se révéla que quand on passait son temps à se soucier de Lord Voldemort, il devenait assez difficile de se soucier de ce que les Dursley pensaient de vous. Cela avait un certain nombre d'effets, à commencer par Harry ayant une idée de recette et se dirigeant machinalement vers la cuisine.

Harry était en train de convaincre le four de faire des choses qu'un four avait peu tendance à faire et à regretter amèrement l'absence de thermomètre moldu pour bonbons, avec deux autres recettes en cours de préparation, quand Tante Pétunia le surprit.

Harry se retourna pour la regarder d'un air vaguement coupable, un grand bol de sucre à la main et un fouet dans l'autre.

\- Vernon ! s'écria Tante Pétunia. Vernon, le garçon fait quelque chose !

Tante Pétunia était une cafteuse.

Harry réfléchit à sa situation tactique. Il avait sa baguette, mais Oncle Vernon était plus grand que lui. Aucun sorcier adulte à proximité pour dissimuler la Trace, et il n'avait pas de baguette de rechange (vraiment penser à s'en procurer une dès que possible). Au pire, il pouvait sauter par la fenêtre de la cuisine, et dans le cas probable où il se faisait attraper par la peau du cul, il avait des bonbons pour se remonter le moral.

Harry prit une seconde pour poser le bol de sucre fondu. C'était un risque d'accident. Après cela, il prit un chocolat dans sa poche et le mangea.

Pour quelque raison, Harry avait l'air très calme quand Oncle Vernon fit irruption dans la cuisine.

\- _Qu'est-ce_ que tu fabriques, toi.

\- Je fais des bonbons au citron pour Dudley et ses amis, et une soupe française pour le dîner. Un chocolat ?

\- Je ne veux pas de chocolat ! D'où vient l'argent, hein ? Il est hors de question que tu gaspilles mon argent pour ces saletés !

\- J'ai trouvé un travail, dit calmement Harry.

\- Tu. As trouvé un travail. Oncle Vernon le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Quel _genre_ de travail.

Harry réfléchit à cette question.

\- Je travaille surtout dans les cuisines de l'école, dit Harry, parce que être calme n'empêchait pas de mentir.

Oncle Vernon eut un éclat de rire.

\- Tout le monde trouve un travail à son niveau, je l'ai toujours dit, Pétunia !

Il agita un doigt menaçant vers Harry.

\- C'est bon à savoir que tu contribues à quelque chose ! Mais attention à toi. Pas de saloperies étrangères dans ma cuisine.

Il prit Tante Pétunia par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente pour parler de Harry, et Harry l'entendit dire :

\- La meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendue cette année. Ce garçon pourrait finir par devenir normal. Je connais un type qui serait prêt à l'embaucher pour laver la vaisselle, un grand homme, il supporte n'importe qui.

\- Mais Vernon-

\- Il faut l'encourager quand il montre des signes- après quoi Harry ne pouvait plus entendre, et il dut revenir à ses bonbons avant qu'ils soient irrattrapables. La concentration, pensa fermement Harry, était la clé.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry en vint à faire toute la cuisine de la maison, même s'il évitait d'aller faire les courses et que Tante Pétunia lui donna des livres de cuisine qui étaient autorisés. Tout ce qui n'était pas dans les livres autorisés n'était pas autorisé.

Parce que Tante Pétunia l'agaçait, Harry fit des essais avec les épices dans les recettes autorisées. Tante Pétunia le regarda d'un air suspicieux pendant le dîner, mais comme elle évitait toujours de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, c'était tolérable. Pas agréable – Harry descendit tout son stock de chocolats calmants en quatre semaines – mais tolérable.

Dudley semblait avoir l'impression que Harry était son Elfe de Maison personnel, qui était très content de lui faire des bonbons et des gâteaux sur demande. Harry répondit en exigeant que Dudley aille faire les courses pour les ingrédients. Dudley répondit en menaçant de le frapper. Harry répondit en le regardant.

Plus tard, Harry demanda à Dudley, tout en mangeant de la tarte au citron :

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu ne sais pas quelle tête tu as parfois, marmonna Dudley.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu penses que tous ces machins – Dudley agita vaguement sa grosse main – c'est chouette. Ce n'est pas chouette. C'est flippant.

\- Je pense que c'est chouette et flippant, offrit Harry.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on pense tous que tu as perdu la boule, dit gentiment Dudley.

Harry se retint poliment de regarder Dudley. Il se concentra sur sa fourchette.

\- Piers dit que comme tu as perdu la boule, je devrais être gentil avec toi parce que c'est pas ta faute si tu es bizarre.

\- Vous… parlez vraiment de moi ?

\- Tu étais vraiment bizarre l'été dernier, expliqua Dudley. Il dit qu'il a un oncle zinzin.

Harry regarda Dudley, et Dudley prit le reste de sa tarte au citron et s'enfuit. Harry songea que c'était probablement parce que son regard faisait de son mieux pour dire 'tu n'es pas Lord Voldemort et à ce point rien d'autre n'est effrayant.'

* * *

\- Toi, dit soudain Tante Pétunia un jour, alors que le soleil était particulièrement chaud et que Harry traînait dans la maison, essayant de piquer un journal. On sort.

\- Tante Pétunia ?

\- Tu as ton argent ?

Harry la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Un peu, reconnut-il. Surtout en ayant laissé Dudley agir comme une sorte de dealer cet été, sa seule source d'argent moldu.

\- Viens avec moi.

Ce qui fut comment Harry découvrit l'expérience très déconcertante d'aller acheter des vêtements avec Tante Pétunia. Les nouvelles baskets n'étaient pas extra, parce qu'il pouvait les avoir avec des rayures rouges en promotion, mais essayer de concilier son budget et les idées de respectabilité de Tante Pétunia produisit un Harry furieux et une Tante très irritée.

Le fait d'entendre quelqu'un glousser en arrière-plan n'aidait pas particulièrement.

Harry, qui refusait fermement de porter quoi que ce soit qu'il pouvait envisager un Drago Malefoy moldu accepter de porter, finit par se retrouver avec deux paires de jeans et quelques t-shirts à sa taille.

\- Maintenant, dit Tante Pétunia, avec l'expression d'une femme marchant vers l'échafaud, une coupe de cheveux.

\- Non.

\- _Maintenant, une coupe de cheveux._

\- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a essayé ça ?

D'après l'expression de Tante Pétunia, elle se rappelait en effet ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé ça. Elle plissa les lèvres jusqu'à les faire presque disparaître.

\- Un des voisins a fait des commentaires sur moi, dit Harry d'une voix froide.

Tante Pétunia ne trouva rien à dire.

\- Et si je faisais un effort pour rester hors de vue ? offrit Harry.

Au final, Harry n'eut pas de coupe de cheveux, mais il eut un sermon sur la gratitude. Il devenait, comme il le nota avec un certain plaisir, vraiment bon à les ignorer.

* * *

Quand Harry provoqua l'attaque de Dudley par des Détraqueurs, l'opinion des Dursley à son sujet n'alla pas en s'améliorant, et alors qu'il écoutait l'Ordre éviter avec précaution d'expliquer ce qu'ils lui expliquaient, Harry réalisa quelque chose avec une clarté cristalline : quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec le professeur Rogue, parce que le professeur Rogue aurait su que c'était une idée vraiment stupide.

Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Harry.


	62. Molly a de bonnes intentions

**Chapitre 62 : Molly a de bonnes intentions**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Les passages en italique tirés des livres sont issus de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

En échange de leur très gentil manque total d'informations, Harry revint à une méthode qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis environ cinq ans. Il avait été, à une époque, dangereux pour lui d'être meilleur que Dudley à l'école, donc Harry était très doué pour passer pour un idiot. Le Square Grimmaurd ? Londres ? L'Ordre du Phénix ? Arabella Figg sur la courte liste des personnes à qui Dumbledore faisait confiance ? Harry n'a jamais entendu parler de ça. Harry est un champignon, il vit dans le noir et se nourrit…

Bon. Cela apportait assez d'humour à la situation pour supporter d'être en présence du vrai Maugrey, tout en notant mentalement d'apprendre le sortilège de Désillusion dès que possible.

\- Désolé, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione (et Greg qui les regardait en silence) après leur avoir crié dessus. Cette maison me rend toujours de mauvais humeur, si je ne fais pas attention.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Ron. Je croyais que tu adorais cet endroit. J'ai été vraiment surpris quand tout le monde disait que tu ne connaissais pas, mais Hermione m'a empêché de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Essaie des boucliers d'Occlumancie, suggéra Harry.

\- Oh, dit Hermione d'un air surpris. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Ça vient d'où ?

\- Un objet maléfique quelque part, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas si mal à condition de ne pas être Sirius, ça s'attaque à la même chose qu'Azkaban, je parie que Hagrid détesterait cet endroit aussi.

\- Mais Harry, dit Hermione avec inquiétude, Sirius est obligé de rester ici maintenant. Le Ministère est en train de parcourir tout le pays pour le retrouver, parce que Fudge est furieux contre Dumbledore.

À quel point Fred et George les interrompirent, et Harry se retrouva avec un autre souci dans le coin de la tête.

* * *

_\- Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE ! gronda l'homme._

_Dans un effort colossal, il parvint à refermer les rideaux avec l'aide de Lupin._

_Les cris de la vieille femme s'évanouirent aussitôt et le silence revint._

_Légèrement essoufflé, écartant les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, se tourna vers son filleul._

_\- Salut, Harry, dit-t-il d'un air lugubre. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ma mère._

\- Elle est de très bonne humeur, dit Harry.

\- Elle a appliqué un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle à l'arrière de son portrait.

\- Je parie qu'elle serait de meilleure humeur si tu demandais à un enfant de se tenir en silence devant elle pendant qu'elle récite son arbre généalogique, proposa Harry.

Sirius le regarda d'un air méditatif, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas la moitié de ce que tu fais, hein.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Je suis content que quelqu'un garde le moral, commenta Sirius, et Harry ajouta un gros point d'exclamation à sa note mentale sur le moral de Sirius.

Sa cuisine avait été totalement envahie par Mme Weasley. Harry, qui était assez fatigué, se dit que ça convenait très bien. La cuisine semblait pleine de vie. Peut-être que Harry pourrait inviter tous les Weasley à venir habiter avec lui et Sirius de façon permanente. C'était – c'était un très beau rêve. Harry allait revenir à ce rêve.

* * *

_Harry sentit quelque chose lui effleurer les genoux. Il sursauta mais ce n'était que Pattenrond, le chat orange aux pattes arquées d'Hermione. Il se frotta contre les jambes de Harry en ronronnant puis sauta sur les genoux de Sirius et s'y blottit. Sirius le gratta derrière les oreilles d'un air absent tandis qu'il se tournait vers Harry, la mine toujours sinistre._

_\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_

Harry se força à sourire pour son parrain.

\- Ben, je m'ennuyais pas mal.

Sirius eut un rire amer.

\- C'est assez ennuyeux ici aussi.

_\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés._

_\- Parce que le Ministère de la Magie me recherche toujours et qu'à présent, Voldemort sait que je suis un Animagus, Queudver le lui aura dit. Donc, mon beau déguisement ne me sert plus à rien. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'Ordre du Phénix… C'est du moins ce que pense Dumbledore._

_Le ton un peu éteint sur lequel il avait prononcé le nom de Dumbledore laissait penser que lui non plus n'était pas très satisfait du directeur de Poudlard. Harry ressentit un soudain élan d'affection pour son parrain._

À ce point de la discussion, Chaton entra dans la pièce et Molly la repoussa avec un balai.

\- En haut, Chaton ! dit-elle d'une voix ferme. En haut !

\- Elle aime les gens, lui dit Sirius d'une voix lasse. Elle t'aime bien.

\- Chaton, dit Harry, j'ai vu un mouton de poussière très appétissant sur le pallier du deuxième étage. Tu pourras avoir de la boue de dehors après.

Chaton ressortit en ronronnant, et Sirius se mit à rire.

\- La seule chose marrante qui se soit passée ce mois-ci, dit-il. Ça devient grave, quand je passe mon temps à regarder des bulles de savon.

\- Chaton est un artefact magique très complexe, dit Harry d'une voix respectueuse. Tu devais dire merci.

Il fit une pause.

\- Et je parie que tu aimes bien qu'elle rende le professeur Rogue à moitié fou.

Sirius avait une expression enchantée.

\- Il ne supporte même pas d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ça lui donne un tic.

* * *

Le dîner se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Molly Weasley commence à se disputer avec Sirius.

\- _Ce n'est plus un enfant ! __s'impatienta Sirius._

_\- Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte ! __protesta__ Mme Weasley, __donc les joues commençaient à prendre des couleurs. Ce n'est pas _James _!_

_\- Je sais parfaitement qui il est, Molly, répliqua froidement Sirius._

_\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Parfois, à t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de retrouver ton meilleur ami !_

\- Je ne parle pas de Voldemort, dit brusquement Harry, parce que je vais trouver ce qui se passe que vous me le disiez ou non. C'est ce que j'ai fait à chaque fois avant ça, et c'est ce que je ferai encore. Pourquoi Sirius et le professeur Rogue sont les seuls à remarquer ça ?

Mme Weasley était formidable, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de critiquer la santé d'esprit de Sirius devant Harry. Harry avait eu pas mal de boulots dans sa vie, et prendre soin de Sirius en faisait incontestablement partie. Il croisa le regard de Remus de l'autre côté de la table, et Remus détourna les yeux.

\- Tu vois ? demanda Mme Weasley, s'adressant toujours à Sirius. Tu persistes à l'encourager à prendre des risques-

Harry avait très envie de casser une ou deux assiettes, mais il laissa la dispute continuer sans intervenir.

* * *

\- _Il n'est pas t__on__ fils, dit __tranquillement Sirius._

_\- C'est comme s'il l'était, répliqua Mme Weasley d'un ton féroce. Qui d'autre a-t-il ?_

_\- Il a moi !_

_\- Ah oui, dit-elle en retroussant la lèvre, sauf qu'il était plutôt difficile pour toi de t'en occuper pendant que tu étais enfermé à Azkaban, non ?_

_Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise._

_\- Molly, tu n'es pas la seule personne autour de cette table qui se soucie de Harry, lança sèchement Lupin. Sirius, rassieds-toi._

* * *

\- Bien, dit Harry à Ron, après que Fred et George les aient laissés. Jolie chambre, mais il y a eu un malentendu. Je te verrai demain matin.

\- Tu ne dors pas ici ?

\- J'ai ma propre chambre, non ? dit Harry. Bonne nuit.

Et Harry se glissa hors de la chambre où Molly l'avait envoyé, couvert par sa cape d'invisibilité, et alla toquer à la porte de Sirius.

Sirius aboya doucement, donc Harry entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sirius et ébouriffa ses oreilles poilues.

\- La vie est un peu plus facile quand on est un chien, hein.

Sirius appuya sa truffe sur la jambe de Harry, et Harry lui frotta le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas son fils, dit-il doucement.

Sirius s'immobilisa.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, en fait. Elle est très bien. M. Weasley aussi. Mais elle crie sur ses fils. Elle ne crie jamais sur moi.

Harry essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait l'aura oppressante de la maison n'aidait pas. Il ferma les yeux un instant, visualisant la sensation parfaite d'un vif-d'or devant lui, virevoltant dans l'air. Ça aida un peu.

\- Tu es le seul qui m'a demandé comment se sont passées mes vacances, aujourd'hui. Elle pense qu'elle sait. _Tout le monde_ croit savoir qui je suis.

Sirius couchait les oreilles. Harry décida qu'il était plus prudent d'arrêter de parler avant que Sirius décide de mordre Mme Weasley, et s'installa la tête posée sur lui pour dormir.


	63. Greg aide

**Chapitre 63 : Greg aide**

Mme Weasley semblait penser qu'on pouvait distraire les enfants de leurs manigances en leur donnant des corvées à faire, mais Harry décida qu'il était un peu en colère contre elle et s'esquiva aussitôt avec Fred et George pour tester les recettes de bonbons magiques sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé, discutant avec entrain de sa nouvelle recette de bonbon au citron pour remonter le moral.

\- Nous proposons tes bonbons au département de pédiatrie de Sainte-Mangouste, lui dit George en lui passant une chose rose à tester, que Harry observa d'un air méfiant. Pare qu'on a toujours détesté boire des potions quand on était petits. Qui n'aime pas les bonbons ? Mais c'est un peu laborieux, donc on s'est dit qu'on allait plutôt essayer quelque chose à destination des parents.

\- Comment est la production ?

\- Pour l'instant on arrive à suivre la demande, comme on n'est pas dans l'Ordre, mais ça va être délicat quand on sera de retour à l'école, reconnut Fred. Et c'est là que tu interviens, collègue.

Ce qui fut comment Harry découvrit que Fred et George étaient beaucoup plus efficaces que leur mère à le tenir assez occupé pour éviter de penser à Voldemort.

* * *

\- Alors, demanda Harry au professeur Maugrey, si deux élèves passaient leur temps à se battre, est-ce que vous les auriez envoyés dans la Forêt Interdite pour ramasser des araignées jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de changer de comportement ?

\- Ouais.

\- Oh. Il vous a vraiment bien imité.

\- Il m'a demandé mon avis, Potter.

Harry décida de mettre fin à cette conversation le plus vite possible.

* * *

Le numéro 12 commençait à avoir vraiment bonne allure, même si apparemment la conception de Harry d'une bonne allure différait sensiblement de celle de Mme Weasley, puisqu'elle continuait à trouver des choses à nettoyer pour ses troupes. Harry se réinstalla tranquillement dans sa chambre après avoir éclairci ce petit malentendu avec Mme Weasley. La façon dont ses yeux s'embuèrent quand elle vit les photos sur le mur était très alarmante, et le câlin était… eh bien. Un câlin.

Elle lui tricota à toute vitesse un couvre-lit en laine rouge et Harry dut se cacher dans son placard pendant une heure, laissant l'espace confiné apaiser la part de lui qui avait envie de fondre en larmes. C'était comme être de retour dans son placard, tout poussiéreux et avec une vague odeur de citron. Il nota mentalement de ne jamais faire la poussière.

* * *

\- Kreattur, dit Harry à voix basse, après avoir enfin trouvé un moment où il n'était pas entouré de monde. Il savait comment il se sentirait s'il avait été seul pendant quatorze ans et se voyait soudain envahi de gens. Il se sentait lui-même un peu comme ça, et il n'avait été seul chez les Dursley que pendant un mois.

\- Kreattur a reçu l'ordre d'être poli, l'informa Kreattur. Donc il ne peut pas vous dire combien vous êtes horrible, à avoir apporté des choses magiques affreuses dans la maison de son Maître.

\- J'habite ici moi aussi, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

\- Kreattur veut savoir comment vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Eh bien, je ne te le dirai pas à moins que tu arrêtes d'appeler Hermione une – une insulte. Même pas en marmonnant.

\- Le filleul du maître, dit Kreattur en parlant dans le vide, a des amis horribles, comme le maître.

Harry soupira.

\- Je vais t'aider à sauver quelques objets du grand ménage et à les cacher dans le grenier, offrit Harry. Des objets _propres_, hein. Pas couverts d'œufs de doxys ou de quoi que ce soit qui risque d'éclore.

Et soudain les affaires étaient lancées. Même si Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr que ce contrat soit une _bonne_ idée. Cependant, il avait pris l'habitude de mettre Hermione à l'abri d'injures sectaires, et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Harry donna à Kreattur des ordres discrets de s'occuper du labo de Potions à l'étage, qu'il avait gardé verrouillé parce qu'il pouvait imaginer très nettement deux choses : que Mme Weasley le trouve, et que Fred et George le trouvent.

Harry était presque assez occupé pour oublier sa convocation en justice, mais heureusement il habitait une maison maudite qui gardait les choses désagréables bien ancrées dans l'esprit dès qu'on prenait le risque de baisser sa garde (ce qui se produisait généralement avant de dormir, allongé dans l'obscurité). Harry rappelait fermement et fréquemment à Sirius de bloquer son esprit, mais très discrètement, car il ne voulait pas que quiconque pense que son parrain était vraiment fou et avait prévu de l'emmener quelque part. Harry avait des soupçons au sujet de Mme Weasley, qui pensait déjà que Sirius ne parrainait pas correctement. Sirius se plaignit qu'il était nul pour bloquer son esprit, et ils tombèrent d'accord pour briser de la vieille vaisselle très laide quand Sirius devenait trop frustré.

Malgré ses efforts, Harry ne parvint pas à coincer le professeur Rogue, ni Greg, avant sa convocation au Ministère. Greg semblait être tout le temps en train d'errer dans la maison, silencieux, revenant sur ses pas et tournant en rond, ne s'arrêtant que pour répondre à des ordres directs.

* * *

Harry avait eu envie de parler au professeur Dumbledore après le jugement, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Il finit par écrire une nouvelle ligne dans son journal de rêves, qui était devenu une sorte de journal de 'notes à propos de sa cicatrice', écrites dans un code qu'il espérait suffisant.

_Une fois, pas longtemps, le déjeuner après la convocation. Parlais à Ron, Hermione._

Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'il y avait un rythme particulier – il était juste préoccupé par le professeur Rogue, et prendre des notes l'aidait à penser que peut-être plus tard le professeur Rogue ne penserait pas qu'il n'était bon à rien.

Il n'y eut qu'une autre chose vraiment intéressante cet été, mais c'était quelque chose.

* * *

\- Je l'ai trouvé, dit Greg à Harry d'un air ravi. Viens voir.

\- Trouvé quoi ? demanda Harry en le suivant dans les escaliers.

\- Le truc maudit, dit Greg. Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le pique.

\- Quel truc maudit ? Il y en a des tas.

\- Celui que tu cherchais, lui expliqua Greg.

Greg lui montra un collier élégant – un médaillon.

\- J'ai dû me bagarrer avec cet elfe de maison pour l'avoir, ajouta Greg. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- … merci, dit Harry d'une voix nerveuse, regardant le médaillon avec méfiance. Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait touché un objet ensorcelé dans cette maison.

\- Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

\- J'ai trouvé la partie de la maison où j'étais le plus triste. Ça a pris un moment.

Harry observa le médaillon pendant une minute.

\- … on devrait parler à Sirius. Il saura peut-être ce que c'est. Peut-être qu'il voudra le garder.

Sirius ne voulait pas le garder.

* * *

Ce qui s'ensuivit ne put être qualifié que de parodie de destruction. Sirius essaya de pulvériser le médaillon, ce qui brisa son marteau. Il essaya de le fondre, ce qui fit fondre la chaîne et donna au feu une horrible couleur noire. Il essaye de le frapper avec des sorts, ce qui mit le feu au sol et déclencha l'arrivée de Molly, même si Sirius réussit à lui cacher le médaillon.

Au final, Harry rangea le médaillon dans une boîte doublée de soie d'araignée et de boutons de chardon, ce qui diminuait au moins un peu son aura maléfique.

Kreattur, qui avait passé les heures précédentes à observer leurs efforts, lui prit la boîte des mains.

\- Kreattur le garde.

\- Ça ne peut pas être bon pour toi, Kreattur, lui dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

\- C'est le devoir de Kreattur. Kreattur le garde.

\- Tu le gardes en sécurité ?

\- Kreattur le garde.

Sirius entraîna Greg et Harry dans la cuisine pour du chocolat, une conversation, et une discussion enflammée sur pourquoi la maison de Sirius était si bizarre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

La partie qui m'amuse le plus dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que ça vous amusera aussi, est que c'est une conséquence logique du fait que Dumbledore ne partage pas ses informations avec ses disciples.


	64. Luna lit à voix haute

**Chapitre 64 : Luna lit à voix haute**

Le départ de Ron et Hermione pour le wagon des préfets dans le train ne fut pas du tout agréable. Harry n'était pas non plus habitué à la manière dont Greg marchait derrière lui, juste derrière son épaule gauche, mais Ginny semblait trouver ça amusant et faisait de même derrière son épaule droite. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans un film de gangsters.

Ils finirent par s'entasser dans un compartiment avec Neville et Luna, que Harry ne connaissait pas. Neville regardait Greg d'un air très étrange.

\- Il a eu, euh, une dispute avec sa famille, dit maladroitement Harry. Il a passé l'été avec moi.

Plus ou moins.

Neville ne semblait pas avoir de commentaire à faire sur ça, et ils se mirent à discuter avec Luna, qui était charmante. Se retrouver couvert d'Empestine devant Cho Chang ne l'était pas.

Greg semblait trouver Luna charmante lui aussi.

\- Tu voudrais bien aller à Pré au Lard avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il, au bout de quelques heures dans la conversation et le trajet en train.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague très amusante, lui dit-elle, clignant de grands yeux.

\- C'était pas une blague. J'aime bien tes cheveux.

Elle y réfléchit, l'air très vague.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux.

Greg sourit.

\- Les filles de ce côté sont beaucoup plus jolies, dit-il à Harry en aparté.

Harry regarda Greg avec une certaine stupeur. Il était à peu près sûr qu'ils étaient amis, mais parfois Greg était juste… lui-même. Harry ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression que Greg se considérait comme un laquais d'emprunt. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'on puisse emprunter quelqu'un, mais ça aidait un peu de considérer Greg comme un très grand et potentiellement violent elfe de maison.

* * *

Drago et Crabbe passèrent pour venir se moquer d'eux, comme à l'accoutumée, avec une jolie allusion semi-discrète à Sirius.

Greg regarda ça avec un visage totalement vide d'expression. C'était exactement la même tête que celle qu'il avait d'habitude, ce que Harry trouvait frustrant. Après que la porte se soit refermée, Harry essaya :

\- Ça va, Greg ?

Greg y réfléchit un moment. Il y réfléchit tellement longtemps que Harry s'était retrouvé distrait par des Chocogrenouilles et la conversation générale depuis une demi-heure avant que Greg dise :

\- Luna. Tu peux lire ça à voix haute ?

\- Quelle partie ?

\- N'importe laquelle, dit-il. Drago avait l'habitude de nous lire des trucs à moi et à Vince.

Soudain, Harry remit les lectures des journaux par Drago à l'heure des repas, avec force effets dramatiques, dans le contexte de Greg et Vince étant incapables de lire.

Il se demanda si dans la salle commune des Serpentard Drago effectuait des lectures des livres de classe avec force effets dramatiques, pour retenir leur attention. C'était comme si le monde s'était décalé puis aligné à nouveau, et les choses faisaient à la fois plus et moins de sens.

\- Certainement, dit Luna d'une voix solennelle. Je vais te lire la véritable histoire de Stubby Boardman.

Hermione n'apprécia pas que Luna lise à Greg la véritable histoire de Stubby Boardman ("Ça le perturbe !"). Greg, en revanche, semblait tout à fait ravi de s'asseoir à côté d'une minuscule jeune fille blonde et de l'écouter lire à voix haute.


	65. L'Occlumancie c'est compliqué

**Chapitre 65 : L'Occlumancie c'est compliqué**

Le professeur Rogue passa à côté du chaudron de Harry, plein de Philtre Calmant d'où montait une vapeur argentée, sans lui accorder un regard. Harry ne leva pas la tête. Il devait encore se farcir le cours de Défense avant de pouvoir venir parler à son professeur le mardi comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas stupide au point de penser que le professeur Rogue allait dire quoi que ce soit d'honnête devant des témoins.

* * *

Se voir _prescrire_ par le professeur Trelawney de tenir un journal de ses rêves fut un choc très désagréable. Harry y réfléchit pendant tout le chemin vers la classe de Défense, où il décida de recopier un de ses mois de rêves de quelques années plus tôt, quand ses cauchemars étaient au moins un peu moins prévisibles. Ses rêves du cimetière pouvaient rester là où ils étaient, en sécurité dans sa tête et son vrai journal de rêves.

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous couver cette année, Potter, dit le professeur Rogue quand Harry se présenta le lundi soir après le dîner. Ce n'était pas leur rendez-vous habituel, à savoir le mardi, mais _apparemment_ Harry avait une retenue le lendemain. Le professeur Rogue s'affairait devant quatre chaudrons.

\- Soyez concis.

\- J'ai une retenue demain, donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir ce soir à la place. Enfin, tous les soirs cette semaine. Mais demain j'avais prévu de venir vous parler.

\- Vos capacités pour l'indiscipline continuent de m'impressionner.

\- Le professeur Ombrage est une- Harry s'interrompit. Nous avons eu un désagrément au sujet des événements récents.

\- Si vous commenciez à faire des déclarations sur les événements récents dans ma classe, Potter, vous auriez des problèmes bien plus graves qu'une semaine de retenues.

Harry se dit que c'était _très injuste_. Il rageait encore intérieurement quand le professeur Rogue continua :

\- Il y a des devoirs à noter sur mon bureau. Au travail, je vous prie.

\- Parfois je me dis que vous allez réussir à retirer toute la beauté et la majesté de l'étude des potions, commenta Harry en s'asseyant et en aiguisant sa plume, essayant de détendre ses épaules.

\- Tiens donc.

\- Alors je me remets au travail, monsieur.

\- Remettez-vous au travail, Potter.

Harry se lança dans la correction des devoirs, ce qui était exactement la même chose que l'année d'avant à part que les piles de rédactions allaient maintenant de la première à la quatrième année, au lieu de la première à la troisième année. Les notes de Harry n'étaient pas aussi sévères que celles du professeur Rogue, mais il pouvait au moins repérer qui n'avait pas fait l'effort de travailler, qui avait trop ou trop peu écrit, et un groupe de trois élèves qui avaient ouvertement plagié leur devoir. Il laissa ceux-là de côté pour le professeur Rogue, car il savait que ça le réjouissait de les réduire en miettes.

Il regarda la potion sur laquelle le professeur Rogue était en train de travailler. Il avait lu des choses dessus, réalisa-t-il. Peu de potions utilisaient de la cendre, des aiguilles de pin et champignons bouffants. C'était de l'obscurité liquide. Le professeur Rogue était en train de faire griller de l'huile de sphinx sur une petite flamme verte, une expression concentrée sur son visage en observant la couleur du liquide passer lentement de l'or pâle à un ambre profond.

Harry ressentit une vague d'affection, en regardant le professeur Rogue travailler, et parla sans réfléchir :

\- Vous avez toujours été intelligent, Severus.

Harry et Rogue s'immobilisèrent, avant que les mains de Rogue se remettent en mouvement, mettant la potion en sécurité avec des gestes saccadés.

\- Merci, dit Rogue d'une voix calme, le visage de côté et dissimulé derrière ses cheveux sombres. Sur un sujet différent, Potter… comment progresse votre étude de l'Occlumancie ?

_Mal_, murmura la voix amusée dans l'esprit de Harry.

\- Professeur, dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous y aller, Potter, continua Rogue sur le même ton. Je suis sûr que vous avez des devoirs à faire.

Harry ressentit une autre vague d'affection, et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas à _lui_. Elle était possessive, sombre, amusée, _Voldemort._

Hippopotames roses, hippopotames roses, hippopotames roses-

Il entendit le rire de Voldemort, et le sentit enfoncer ses crochets dans le souvenir en question.

_J'ai toujours aimé les choses __endommagées_, siffla la voix.

_SORTEZ de ma TÊTE, _pensa Harry en formant l'idée comme si c'était un patronus, avec toute sa volonté derrière.

_Bonne nuit, Harry Potter. J'espère que tu dormiras bien._

Et Harry se retrouva seul dans sa propre tête.

\- … bonne nuit, monsieur, marmonna Harry sonné, avant de fuir.

\- Harry, dit Rogue, alors que Harry rassemblait ses affaires.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Prenez une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ce soir.

Madame Pomfresh lui tendit une fiole sans faire de commentaire, et Harry rentra à toute vitesse à son dortoir, sa tête l'élançant fortement.

\- Hé, Harry, tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir sur les pierres de lune ? demanda Ron. J'ai pas la queue d'une idée, et Hermione est occupée à surveiller Fred et George et à bosser sur un nouveau discours pour les elfes de maison.

\- Peux pas. Désolé, Ron.

Harry essaya de compléter cette réponse brutale.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir. Comme tu disais, je suis de sale humeur en ce moment.

\- D'accord… bonne nuit.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'expression de Ron, mais haïssait bien plus la présence de _Voldemort dans sa tête._

* * *

_Savais-tu_, commenta Voldemort le lendemain, alors que Harry était à table pour le déjeuner, en train de manger de la soupe de betteraves, _qu'un entraînement en Occlumancie mal organisé rend l'esprit beaucoup plus vulnérable que sans entraînement ? Je dois __adresser__ mes félicitations à Severus pour cette brillante idée._

Harry laissa tomber sa cuillère dans sa soupe, aspergeant la table. Il épongea comme il pouvait avec sa serviette.

\- Ça va, Harry ? demanda Ron.

\- Ouais, dit Harry d'une voix absente.

Voldemort ne dit rien de plus ce jour-là. Harry fut quand même très distrait, attendant son retour.

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire aux gens. J'entends vraiment des voix ? Voldemort me parle dans ma tête ? C'était déjà assez horrible quand c'était juste un basilic assoiffé de sang qui chuchotait dans les murs. Ça c'était – c'était bien, bien pire. Il ne pouvait même pas savoir si Voldemort le surveillait tout le temps ou juste par moments.

Ron et Hermione ne méritaient probablement pas la manière dont il leur parla.

Et puis Harry commit l'erreur de penser à en parler à Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le mal de tête venait d'un violent refus de cette idée ou de quelque chose d'extérieur à son esprit, mais ça lui gâcha tout son après-midi. Harry était à peu près sûr d'avoir été capable de se rendre en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et en Botanique, mais il ne se rappelait absolument rien. Il dit 'c'est chouette' à environ toutes les personnes qui essayèrent de lui parler. Personne ne sembla remarquer quelque chose de bizarre. C'était bon de savoir qu'ils ne voyaient pas qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se décrocher.

_Voldemort_, pensa Harry boudeur, _Maître du monde, seigneur des maux de tête._

Ce qui fit passer le mal de tête d'une sérieuse douleur derrière ses yeux à un pic à glace dans sa tempe. Harry essaya d'arrêter de respirer, au cas où ça aiderait.

Ça n'aida pas.

_D'accord_, pensa-t-il, et il essaya de fermer son esprit. _Pense au vif d'or, Harry, à voler. Pense à voler._

Harry avait pris l'habitude de transporter des bonbons dans ses poches au lieu d'une potion contre les maux de tête, et là tout de suite il le regrettait amèrement. Il avait une retenue tous les soirs cette semaine en plus de son temps de préparation de potions habituel, et beaucoup plus de devoirs qu'avant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de demander quoi que ce fût à Madame Pomfresh, et Rogue… non.

Non.

* * *

Il s'avéra que dire 'c'est chouette' à Angelina quand elle vint lui hurler dessus à propos du Quidditch n'était pas la meilleure idée que Harry ait jamais eue. Les cris d'Angelina provoquèrent dans sa tête un écho très déconcertant, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et en gros, Harry était à peu près certain de s'être fait virer de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça. Durant son copieux temps libre.

Harry avait envie d'être à la maison avec Sirius, de casser des assiettes en petits morceaux. D'essayer de mettre à nouveau le feu à cette saloperie de médaillon-

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cet élan d'_intérêt_ étranger ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait à faire d'un foutu bijou indestructible ? Sirius avait des centaines de choses comme ça chez lui, des bibelots maléfiques imprégnés de sang humain ou constitués d'os ou d'autres horreurs de ce genre.

Argh.

* * *

Sentir Voldemort traîner dans votre tête avec un intérêt silencieux pendant que votre professeur de Défense vous regardait cisailler votre main encore et encore était quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les sorciers que Harry rencontrait étaient de tels _sadiques _?

Harry s'endormit en pensant _je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour ça_. Il était pratiquement sûr d'être seul dans sa propre tête. Pratiquement.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

*lève les mains au ciel en proférant des jurons contre le concept de tutoiement/vouvoiement*


	66. Voldemort a besoin d'autres loisirs

**Chapitre 66 : Voldemort a besoin d'autres loisirs**

Le reste de la semaine de Harry fut tout aussi horrible, même si Voldemort s'abstint d'en faire la narration. La rédaction de Harry sur les pierres de lune n'en était pas vraiment une. À la place, Harry écrivit une liste à puces assez irritée avec un PS, vers une heure du matin.

_Si vous avez un rab de potion contre les maux de tête ou pour guérir les plaies, je préférerais ne pas déranger Madame Pomfresh._

\- Ce n'est pas tant une rédaction qu'un appel au secours, Potter, dit le professeur Rogue en regardant le parchemin. Retenue, samedi à quatorze heures.

Étant donné que la séance habituelle de Harry avec le professeur Rogue était le samedi à quatorze heures, cela lui donna globalement l'impression que le professeur Rogue était un enseignant merveilleux et compréhensif.

Harry avait bien conscience d'être en proie à des hallucinations, comme aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais décrit le professeur Rogue ainsi.

Harry emprunta à nouveau l'exemplaire de _Magies de l'Esprit_ à la bibliothèque, et entreprit à nouveau de le lire depuis le début.

Il arriva au chapitre traitant de la douleur et des protections mentales et eut envie de rire. Voyons, il avait besoin de garder ses protections en place en évitant la douleur, le stress, les émotions fortes et le sommeil.

Ça devrait être facile.

* * *

Drago et Crabbe – Malefoy et Crabbe – semblaient être encore pires cette année que pendant la troisième année, avant que Malefoy prenne un congé sabbatique de son comportement de petit con. La Maison Serpentard toute entière semblait se mouvoir comme un seul être, avec un seul esprit et une seule voix (généralement ceux de Drago). Greg était la seule exception évidente. Il passait son temps avec les Serdaigle comme une sorte d'étrange mascotte.

* * *

L'idée d'Hermione d'aller parler d'Ombrage au professeur Rogue n'aida en rien. À ce point, l'idée d'aller parler au professeur Dumbledore déclenchait des sueurs froides chez Harry, pas uniquement parce qu'il était en colère contre le directeur mais aussi parce qu'il pensait de plus en plus fort que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison et que Harry était en train, d'une certaine façon, de laisser tomber leur parti. D'être un risque pour leur sécurité. Il était content qu'ils ne lui aient pas davantage parlé de leur arme secrète.

Au moins quelques-uns de ses bonbons à la framboise au goût de sang aidèrent sa main à guérir. Le professeur Ombrage n'aidait _pas_ Harry à éviter la douleur, le stress et les émotions fortes. Elle était probablement amie avec Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Harry écrivit une lettre à Sirius le samedi matin.

_Cher Sniffle,_

_Les choses sont assez horribles ici. J'espère que tu trouves plein de choses à casser là où tu es. La nouvelle prof de Défense pense que les sorts ne servent à rien, donc je suis en train de devenir fou._

_J'ai pensé l'autre jour que le professeur Rogue était un enseignant merveilleux et compréhensif. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allé m'allonger jusqu'à ce que ça passe._

_Dis bonjour à chaton de ma part. Greg s'est mis à suivre partout une fille blonde de Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Luna. Elle lui lit des articles du Chicaneur et il porte ses livres et lui tient les portes et sa chaise. Je ne le comprends toujours pas._

_Pour être honnête, je réalise surtout combien j'ai davantage de devoirs dans plein de cours. Je vais essayer d'apprendre des choses en plus avec Hermione. Ron a essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. J'ai cru que je m'__en __étais fait virer après m'être engueulé avec la capitaine, mais elle a été __plutôt __cool avec ça après._

_Harry_

* * *

Harry et le professeur Rogue ne parlèrent pas pendant l'atelier de Potions du samedi. Ils travaillèrent en silence, côte à côte, à partir d'instructions écrites que Rogue avait posées sur son bureau. C'était, plus que tout, barbant – préparer des ingrédients pour les cours de la semaine suivante, noter les devoirs des années inférieures, s'occuper de potions dont la préparation prenait des mois. Rogue ne regarda pas Harry une seule fois, et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même évitait les miroirs.

Harry respira calmement et ne pensa à rien du tout.

À la fin de la leçon, le professeur Rogue dit :

\- Si vous arrivez à ne pas vous prendre de retenue d'ici mardi, je souhaite vous voir répliquer cette potion de nettoyage.

\- Oui, professeur, dit Harry.

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis content d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le seul à péter les plombs. Cet endroit n'est vraiment tolérable que quand tu es là._

_Nous devrions organiser notre prochaine grande aventure, et tu devrais m'indiquer quels sont ces cours supplémentaires que tu prends. Pas davantage de Potions, j'espère – je peux à peu près supporter que tu sois un fondu de potions, mais épargne mon pauvre vieux cœur. Enfin, je ne crains pas de perdre ce combat – je suis beaucoup plus beau, charismatique, drôle et audacieux que lui._

_Je ne suis pas doué pour cette histoire d'être adulte et de te traiter comme un gamin. Tu es arrivé déjà grandi, j'ai sauté tous les moments embarrassants qui me conduiraient à perdre tout respect pour toi parce que tu ne sais pas lacer tes chaussures. Je n'aime pas être aussi loin du combat en ce moment._

_Ne songe même pas à me répéter ce que je dis, Harry. Je réfléchi__s__ à ce que tu vas dire en réponse à cette lettre et ça ne me va pas. On discutera bientôt. Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas._

_Sniffle._

Harry ressentit une bouffée d'affection, de solitude, d'inquiétude, de colère, de peur, d'un tas de choses, en lisant cette nouvelle lettre.

_Est-ce un produit de l'éducation par Dumbledore qui amène à cet amour de noms de code ridicules ? _s'enquit poliment Voldemort.

Harry était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. C'était un agréable après-midi ensoleillé. Il faisait doux. Il avait très froid.

_Il est poli de répondre aux questions que l'on te pose, Harry._

_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de DISCUTER. Assassin._

Très bien, songea Harry. Son erreur avait été d'avoir des émotions. Il avait lu la lettre, et il avait eu des émotions fortes à propos de Sirius. Émotions fortes, baisse des boucliers d'Occlumancie. Ça allait rentrer dans l'ordre, dès qu'il arrêterait de se s'inquiéter pour Sirius.

_Je le cherche, tu sais._

Ça. Ça n'aidait pas.

\- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta lettre ? demanda Ron.

\- Ah- ma cicatrice, dit Harry, essayant de parler à voix basse. Elle me fait mal.

\- Mec, peut-être que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Dumbledore, je sais pas.

Harry tressaillit devant un élancement de douleur et de colère. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

\- J'ai déjà parlé à Madame Pomfresh. Et j'ai des potions.

D'ailleurs, il prit une potion contre les maux de tête dans sa poche et l'avala.

_Tu es un garçon curieux,_ commenta Voldemort. _Dis-moi, serais-tu intéressé par une offre standard de richesse et de pouvoir ?_

Harry retint son rire. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Voldemort n'était pas drôle.

Assassin, pensa fermement Harry.

\- Tout va bien avec Sniffle ? demanda Ron, parce que Harry avait trop de conversations en même temps.

\- Il s'ennuie, c'est tout. Tout le monde est très occupé à ce qu'il se tienne tranquille, tu sais ? Comme s'il ne s'ennuyait pas assez dans, euh, le chenil.

\- Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il dit pour ta cicatrice ? Tu lui as dit, hein ?

\- Il dit de faire confiance à Dumbledore, mentit Harry, parce que ça semblait être le genre de choses que Sirius dirait si Sirius était le genre de parent que Molly Weasley approuvait.

Mais Sirius n'était pas son parent. Ce n'était pas – non. Parrain. Comme Sirius avait dit, Harry était pratiquement adulte, et comme Remus avait dit, Sirius s'y perdait un peu parfois. Plutôt comme – des frères de deux générations différentes. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire ça à Mme Weasley. Elle allait penser que c'était _Harry_ qui perdait la tête, et Harry _n'était pas fou._

_Bien sûr que tu n'es pas fou,_ dit Voldemort d'un ton rassurant.

Voldemort, pensa vaguement Harry, avait un timing horriblement efficace.

Harry regarda autour de la pièce pour trouver une inspiration et aperçut Ginny. Bien. Elle avait supporté la présence d'un Voldemort plus jeune pendant presque un an sans tuer personne ni mourir elle-même, et ça c'était avec un morceau de Voldemort qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que la tuer à petit feu et la pousser au meurtre.

Harry prit une grande respiration. Avoir un plan aidait. Il pensa à la sensation de voler, l'air autour de lui, le bois lisse du balai…

\- Harry ? dit prudemment Ron.

\- Oh. Harry cligna des yeux. Désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

\- T'as l'air crevé, mec.

\- Ouais. Mais je pense que je vais aller voler, m'éclaircir les idées un peu. Tu veux venir ?

Ron voulait bien venir.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	67. Filles, cheveux, et coutumes sorcières

**Chapitre 67 : Filles, cheveux, et coutumes sorcières**

\- Ginny, dit Harry, agréablement fatigué après une longue séance de vol. Ça te dirait de faire un tour avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry entendit Lavande reprendre sa conversation excitée avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry commença à se diriger vaguement vers le hall d'entrée, se sentant un peu bizarre et mal à l'aise sans…

\- Est-ce que tu sais où les gens ici vont pour parler en privé ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Ginny gloussa.

Harry la regarda d'un air vide.

\- La tour d'astronomie, dit Ginny. Par là.

Un peu étonné, Harry la suivit. Elle semblait savoir où aller, au moins. Et la vue depuis la tour d'Astronomie était plutôt chouette.

\- Alors, dit-elle, s'appuyant contre le mur et regardant l'étendue de la pelouse et de la forêt. De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Harry.

\- Ben. Voldemort.

Elle se tourna et lui sourit.

\- Comme c'est agréable à entendre. Tu as une idée de combien c'est frustrant de n'être au courant de rien ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire fatigué. Un peu.

Et il se retrouva à raconter à Ginny à peu près tout ce qu'ils suspectaient Voldemort de préparer. Cette histoire d'arme secrète. Il ne parla pas de l'Ordre, parce qu'il n'était pas complètement idiot.

\- Et encore une chose, dit-il. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, le couvre-feu allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre, mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument. Être aussi haut, c'était presque comme voler.

\- Harry, dit Ginny avec une certaine affection. Si tu ne décides pas à en venir au but je te pousse du haut de cette tour.

Harry se mit à rire, surpris.

\- D'accord. Tu sais que les journaux n'arrêtent pas de raconter que je suis fou et que j'entends des voix, des trucs comme ça ?

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un petit bruit moqueur.

\- Ils ont un peu raison, dit Harry, regardant le soleil se coucher. Enfin. Une voix. Je voulais te demander conseil pour le supporter.

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Tu penses être possédé ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Non ! Non, il est juste – on peut juste discuter, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme s'il était dans la même pièce, parfois. J'essaie de m'adapter – de bloquer mon esprit – mais c'est comme essayer d'écoper alors que le fond de la barque est crevé.

Ginny eut un petit rire.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai rien fait d'héroïque, je n'ai jamais essayé de l'attaquer. Tu as dû venir à mon secours.

\- Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

\- Mais ça m'est arrivé à moi.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

\- Des choses sans sentiment, ou des choses drôles. Des choses qu'il ne comprend pas. Comme… le maquillage, le Quidditch, et les magazines féminins, dit-elle après un long moment.

Harry essaya de s'imaginer développant un intérêt pour les magazines féminins.

\- Le Quidditch, je maîtrise.

\- Viens, Harry. Il faut qu'on aille au lit, on va avoir une retenue.

Le soleil avait fini de se coucher.

Ginny passa ses doigts entre les siens pour le guider dans les escaliers, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue à l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor.

\- Merci de m'avoir parlé, Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Harry alla se coucher, perplexe mais optimiste.

* * *

Lundi matin, en cours de Potions, après que Ombrage ait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice, Drago se pencha vers Harry et demanda d'un ton amical, curieux :

\- Alors, Potter. Comment _fais_-tu pour avoir des cheveux comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme le toit d'une grange pendant une tempête, bien sûr.

\- C'est juste mes cheveux, Malefoy.

\- Mais tu dois sûrement faire _quelque chose_ pour eux. Il y a des potions pour les cheveux, tu sais.

\- Je n'utilise pas de potions pour les cheveux, Malefoy.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'emprunter ça pour toi, dit Drago d'un ton solennel en lui tendant un numéro de Sorcière-Hebdo. Il y a un bon article sur les manières de coiffer les cheveux courts, d'après Pansy.

Harry regarda le magazine féminin d'un air vide, puis regarda les yeux pâles de Drago.

\- Tu traînais près de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Drago sourit.

\- Toute l'école parle de votre rendez-vous, tu sais. Mademoiselle Weasley est une jeune fille très chanceuse. Il y avait des rumeurs disant que tu étais un célibataire endurci, mais maintenant qu'il s'avère que les jeux sont lancés… eh bien. Bon courage.

\- Rendez-vous, répéta Harry.

\- Est-ce que Weasley sait que tu passes tes soirées à la Tour d'Astronomie avec sa petite sœur chérie ? demanda Drago.

Harry jeta un regard horrifié vers Ron. Le pire, réalisa-t-il, était qu'il ne pourrait pas admettre de quoi ils avaient réellement parlé. Pas sans passer pour un fou furieux.

_Rendez-vous._

Oh, Merlin.

\- Weasley, dit Drago, élevant un peu la voix. Tu savais que Potter a emmené ta petite sœur à la Tour d'Astronomie hier soir ?

Ron se tourna pour dévisager Harry. Harry lui rendit son regard, bouche bée.

Crabbe bouscula Harry en retournant vers sa propre table, et Harry le regarda, puis regarda sa propre potion.

Qui au lieu d'être bleue, était d'un gris-vert menaçant, d'où montait une fumée noire. Qu'est-ce qui avait vu provoquer _ça…_

\- Professeur ! cria Harry, voyant que la potion de Ron était de la même horrible couleur. Des œufs de doxys, je crois, ils vont exploser-

\- _Protego-_ s'exclama Rogue, et le bureau ainsi que les deux chaudrons disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes au cœur d'une sphère brillante.

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il une explication pour ceci ? demanda le professeur Rogue d'une voix douce.

\- Potter et Weasley ne surveillaient pas leurs potions parce qu'ils se disputaient à propos de la petite amie de Potter, Professeur, expliqua Drago avec la plus grande sincérité. Potter parlait de potions pour les cheveux parce qu'il a peur de ne pas être assez beau, monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Hermione. Crabbe a mis des œufs de doxy dans leurs potions, je l'ai vu.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour diffamation, Granger. Potter, Weasley, vingt points en moins chacun pour inattention et destruction du matériel de l'école, et une retenue, je pense. Demain soir.

\- Ce n'est pas _juste_, continua Hermione. Harry fixait toujours l'espace vide où avait été leur table de travail. L'explosion avait été assez violente pour blesser un grand nombre d'élèves, pas uniquement lui et Ron. Qui ajoutait des œufs de doxy à une solution de force ? C'était vraiment…

Vincent Crabbe, apparemment.

\- Cinq autre points en moins pour impertinence, Mlle Granger. Voulez-vous rejoindre vos amis en retenue ?

Hermione se tut, et le cours reprit. Harry allait regretter ce chaudron.

* * *

Fred et George entendirent parler de la 'dispute' pendant le déjeuner parce que Ron et Harry étaient _en train_ de se disputer. Ron employa le mot 'sœurette'. Harry voulait mourir.

Fred et George attrapèrent Harry par les épaules et le coincèrent juste à côté de la grande salle, le bloquant un de chaque côté.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en vrai ? demanda Fred.

\- Nous sommes plus gentils que Ron, collègue. Tu peux nous faire confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Ginny a juste. J'ai juste. Je voulais pas.

\- Oh, malheur, dit Fred. Il semblerait bien que personne n'a jamais expliqué les choses de la vie à ce pauvre garçon. Dis-moi, Harry, que sais-tu des coutumes sorcières en matière de séduction ?

\- Euh.

\- Tu dois faire attention à ne pas la toucher ou tu vas être automatiquement fiancé à elle, ajouta gentiment George.

\- Surtout pas trop de contact visuel, c'est un moyen de se marier.

\- Ça c'est si tu dis son nom trois fois à la suite, George.

\- Oh, exact, Fred, j'avais oublié.

\- Et bien sûr tu as besoin de la permission du Ministère pour te marier.

\- Donc en conclusion, dirent-ils à l'unisson, il serait mieux de rester à au moins cinquante mètres d'elle.

Harry leur lança à tous deux un regard également noir et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent leurs bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Sérieusement, Harry, dit Fred. C'est un vrai dragon. Fais attention, d'accord ?

\- Rassemble des objets, confirma George. Dans le doute, lance-lui quelque chose de brillant et prends la fuite.

\- Fred ? George ? demanda Ginny juste derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation.

\- Oui, très chère sœur ?

\- Courez.

Fred et George détalèrent, Ginny à leurs trousses. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu sonné, et fila en cours de divination.


	68. L'amour des Potions nous rassemble

**Chapitre 68 : L'amour des Potions nous rassemble**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Même remarque qu'au début du chapitre 62 sur la traduction du passage en italique.

* * *

_\- __Ah oui, ça, c'était un grand professeur, Quirrell, l'interrompit Harry à voix haute. Son seul petit défaut, c'est qu'il avait Lord Voldemort collé à l'arrière de la tête._

_Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un des silences les plus assourdissont que Harry ait jamais entendus. Puis…_

_\- Je crois qu'une autre semaine de retenue vous ferait le plus grand bien, M. Potter, dit Ombrage d'une voix onctueuse._

\- J'ai déjà une retenue avec le professeur Rogue demain soir, professeur, dit Harry.

\- Alors vous pourrez faire votre retenue samedi après-midi, également.

\- J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue là aussi, dit Harry à la hâte.

\- Qu'_avez-_vous donc fait en cours de Potions, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Ombrage avec un petit gloussement.

\- J'ai fait exploser un chaudron, dit Harry d'une voix sèche.

\- Mardi conviendra, alors, Monsieur Potter.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

Au dîner ce soir-là Ron refusait toujours ostensiblement de parler à Harry, mais Hermione lui fit part de ses soucis en murmures nerveux.

\- Toi et Ron auriez pu être sérieusement blessés cet après-midi, Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais que Drago prétendait être notre ami l'année dernière, mais tu ne peux plus baisser ta garde quand il est là. Il a fait signe à Crabbe de mettre les œufs dans vos chaudrons, tu sais.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je l'ai observé, sur la Carte, confirma-t-elle. Il se promène dans toute l'école à toute heure, je crois qu'il s'est arrangé avec Miss Teigne. Je crois qu'il cherche à espionner.

Espionner qui, ça allait sans dire. Harry lança un regard méfiant vers la table des Serpentard, où tout le monde semblait très content de quelque chose.

* * *

La retenue de Harry avec Ombrage ce soir-là fut parachevée par le fait qu'elle attira l'attention de Voldemort.

_J'ignorais que tu étais un masochiste, Harry,_ dit Voldemort après dix minutes d'observation silencieuse, alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux le sang couler de la plaie sur le dos de la main de Harry.

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

_Elle veut seulement que tu implores son pardon._

_Jamais._

_Tout le monde peut être brisé, cher enfant._

Sur ce, Harry sentit qu'il était à nouveau seul dans sa tête. Ce qui était mieux, si le mieux était une valeur relative. Harry se dit qu'il devenait meilleur à percevoir la présence ou l'absence de Voldemort, ce qui devait être une bonne chose.

Harry avait réussi à se prendre une autre semaine de retenues le jeudi après-midi, ce qui l'amenait au mardi de la semaine suivante. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Même si c'était assez agréable de passer ses nerfs sur le professeur Ombrage, il devait probablement faire quelque chose. Et comme il pouvait difficilement la droguer… Harry avait encore une petite réserve des chocolats calmants qu'il avait faits au Numéro 12. Il devait sûrement pouvoir supporter ses cours et ses retenues avec elle sans trop d'émois s'il était sous calmants.

* * *

\- Très bien, Monsieur Potter, dit le professeur Rogue dans sa salle de classe le mardi après le dîner. Vous allez recréer votre potion de bulles frottantes ce soir. Au travail.

Là-dessus le professeur Rogue s'assit et regarda Harry travailler avec toute son attention focalisée sur lui, ce qui était parmi les pires cauchemars de Harry. En particulier parce qu'il pouvait sentir l'attention de Voldemort comme une sensation froide et écailleuse dans sa tête.

Harry était en train d'écraser ses feuilles de myrte quand le professeur Rogue dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'écrase des feuilles de myrte, Professeur.

\- Elles sont fraîches.

\- La recette ne précise pas.

\- Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'écraserait des feuilles de myrte fraîche, Potter. Les feuilles fraîches ne sont pas _écrasées_ avant de les ajouter à une potion.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, Professeur.

Le professeur Rogue fronça le nez, mais il fit signe à Harry de reprendre. Harry continua sa préparation, essayant d'ignorer tout à part sa potion, y compris la douleur grandissante dans sa cicatrice. Enfin, alors que sa potion brillait d'un jaune pâle, il tapota trois fois le flanc du chaudron avec sa baguette, concentrant sa magie sur le mouvement, l'activité, le nettoyage, l'entrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda le professeur Rogue d'une voix brusque.

\- J'ai tapoté le chaudron trois fois. Les instructions disent-

\- Vous n'avez pas tapoté. Vous avez effectué des mouvements amples, comme si vous lanciez un sort.

Le professeur Rogue le regarda d'un air sévère. Harry lui rendit un regard vide, et vérifia sa potion. Elle avait pris la teinte de blanc laiteux-nacré que les instructions décrivaient.

\- Mettez-la en bouteille, et nous allons voir si l'effet a été répliqué.

Harry fit comme demandé, ignorant son audience, et quelques minutes plus tard versait une coulée de bulles de savon blanches depuis la fiole de verre.

La pile de bulles ouvrit des yeux verts et crachota des bulles en sa direction en gazouillant.

\- Vous êtes en train de me mettre très en colère, Potter, dit le professeur Rogue en regardant les bulles d'un air vide.

\- Ben, moi non plus je sais pas, dit Harry. J'ai juste suivi les instructions, je tapote toujours mon chaudron comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès.

_Tu as incliné ta baguette depuis la gauche, le centre, puis la droite, _commenta Voldemort. _Créant ainsi la rune de vie, algiz. La myrte est également un symbole puissant de vie et de feu, en particulier Myrica rubra, le fraisier chinois, que tu as utilisé._

…

\- Vous venez de réaliser quelque chose, dit le professeur Rogue. Parlez.

\- Ça m'est plutôt… venu à l'esprit, dit Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Je me fiche de savoir si des hippopotames dansants vous ont donné l'idée en rêve, Potter, feula Rogue.

\- Algiz, lâcha Harry. Et du fraisier chinois. Si ça a le moindre sens. S'il vous plaît dites que ça n'a pas le moindre sens.

Le professeur Rogue semblait muet.

_Je n'ai pas tort, _commenta Voldemort. _Les potions ne sont pas mon domaine de prédilection, mais je suis capable d'associer des faits et d'arriver à une conclusion._

Voldemort, réalisa Harry qui se sentait très bizarre, était un intello.

La potion aux yeux verts se remit à gazouiller, attirant leur attention – elle était en train d'essayer de se glisser sous la porte de la réserve. Le sol, remarqua Harry, était très brillant.

\- Comment maîtrisez-vous cette chose, dit Rogue d'une voix atone.

\- Ici, euh, Bubulle ! Viens, Bubulle. Tu peux rester dans ta jolie petite bouteille un moment et après je t'emmènerai dans le hall d'entrée pour de la bonne poussière de dehors.

Harry coucha la fiole vide sur le sol, et la pile de bulles de savon se faufila à l'intérieur d'une façon qui ne semblait pas physiquement possible.

_Je ne peux imaginer absolument aucune application martiale à ceci, _dit Voldemort, pensif. _Demande à Severus s'il le peut. Il est assez créatif._

\- Je ne vais pas poser de questions au professeur Rogue pour vous, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas votre retenue. Vous n'avez pas des gens à tuer ?

Il plaça fermement le bouchon sur la fiole.

_J'ai fini pour la soirée, et j'étais curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ta potion._

\- Vous lui avez parlé de _Chaton _? demanda Harry au professeur Rogue, sachant qu'il se mettait en colère pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret d'état, jeune homme !

\- C'est une – chose innocente !

\- Elle n'est même pas _vivante_.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle l'est ! Plus ou moins ! Je pensais assez fort à la vie, en tout cas.

_Comme pour un patronus, lorsqu'on se concentre sur une sensation de bonheur, _commenta Voldemort.

\- Comme il dit, comme un Patronus, continua Harry du même ton rageur.

\- Vous êtes, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix distante, un garçon très perturbant. Silence, je vous prie, et laissez-moi réfléchir.

\- Il veut savoir si vous pouvez imaginer une application martiale, ajouta Harry grognon.

\- Uniquement si nous pouvions défaire nos ennemis par le pouvoir des sols cirés, rétorqua Rogue sur le même ton.

_Sale caractère_, murmura Voldemort.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, ferma les yeux et compta lentement jusqu'à dix, se frottant les tempes. Le professeur Rogue semblait prêt à lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Absolument rien de tout ça ne se passe comme il faut, commenta Harry à voix haute après une minute.

Le professeur Rogue ne dit rien.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal de ma part d'avoir très envie d'essayer d'autres recettes avec de la myrte et des tapotements pour voir si on peut répliquer l'effet ? demanda Harry.

\- Probablement, concéda le professeur Rogue. Je ne suis certainement pas une bonne influence sur un esprit en formation.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air aimable.

\- Il existe, dit le professeur Rogue avec une lueur maligne dans l'œil, une potion pour les cheveux qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Oh, par les couilles de Merlin.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour langage ordurier, Monsieur Potter.

Il se retrouvèrent à préparer la potions pour les cheveux ensemble, le professeur Rogue écrasant la myrte comme si elle l'avait personnellement blessé et tapotant lui-même le chaudron à la fin. Harry joua le rôle de l'assistant, préparant les ingrédients et les lui passant au fur et à mesure.

\- … si ça marche, Potter, je vous ferai écrire un article pour un journal, dit le professeur Rogue, observant la fiole de liquide vert et visqueux à la lumière.

\- Ngh. Il était presque minuit, et Harry avait mal à la tête.

Le professeur Rogue versa la potion verte sur la table, où elle forma une flaque. Lentement, la flaque se rassembla en boule d'un vert gélatineux.

Des yeux sombres aux pupilles verticales s'ouvrirent. La boule feula à partir d'une toute nouvelle bouche garnie de crocs, et se jeta sur la tête du professeur Rogue.

Harry venait d'attraper sa baguette pour l'attaquer il ne savait pas comment – il n'avait aucune idée de quel charme il fallait utiliser contre une potion pour cheveux sauvage qui essayait de manger la tête de son professeur – quand la boule se dégagea lentement du professeur Rogue et sauta sur la table après avoir rebondi sur le sol.

Le professeur Rogue était toujours lui-même, avec son teint cireux et son nez tordu, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un noir brillant, légèrement ondulés, comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un magazine. Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction.

Et puis Harry se prit une potion pour les cheveux en plein visage, et fut trop occupé pour continuer à regarder. Il se débattit, parce que _air_, et réussit à la détacher de son visage, reprenant péniblement son souffle.

La potion rebondit en rythme sur la table, une gentille petite balle verte à nouveau.

Rogue agita sa baguette, et tendit un miroir à Harry après s'y être observé un moment. Les cheveux de Harry étaient sagement coiffés, et lui aussi semblait briller. Harry se regarda, abasourdi.

Le rire aigu de Voldemort résonna dans sa tête pendant très longtemps.


	69. Harry développe une routine

**Chapitre 69 : Harry développe une routine**

Cette nuit-là, Harry rêva de longs couloirs et de portes verrouillées. La troisième fois, il dit à voix haute :

\- Je fais des rêves lucides, vous savez. C'est agréable d'avoir autre chose que des cauchemars où vous tuez des gens, mais je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve à moi.

Un serpent géant fit soudain apparition dans son rêve. Harry lui siffla dessus avec agacement. Il y avait quelque chose de très apaisant à jurer en langage des serpents. C'était une langue faite pour jurer.

_Les enfants,_ siffla le serpent. _Allergique à toute subtilité._

\- Les Serpentard pensent que toutes les âneries qu'ils imaginent sont mieux que le reste parce qu'ils sont subtils.

_Tu oses m'insulter ainsi ? Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ?_

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une brute à qui ça ne vaille pas le coup de tenir tête. Et puis c'est mon esprit. Je n'ai pas à être poli envers les intrus.

_Tu es très brusque quand tu dors._

\- Je suis assez brusque quand je suis éveillé, aussi.

_Très bien. Je vais renoncer à la subtilité._

Harry se réveilla, regardant les rideaux sombres au-dessus de son lit. Il ne pensait pas que ce rêve s'était bien terminé.

* * *

La professeur Rogue était dans une forme exceptionnelle le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, lançant des regards assassins à quiconque tournait la tête en sa direction. C'était peut-être dû au fait que toutes les personnes qui l'apercevaient se mettaient ensuite à le _dévisager_, lui et sa magnifique chevelure noire, qui resplendissait toujours. Ses cheveux étaient presque _bouclés_, et il avait des reflets bleu foncé.

Ensuite les gens tournaient la tête vers Harry et prenaient un air surpris. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça flatteur ou cacher sa tête dans un sac.

\- Potter, dit Drago Malefoy, avec Crabbe et Nott derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au professeur Rogue.

Toute la table de Gryffondor et la moitié de la table de Poufsouffle se penchèrent pour écouter. Harry résista à la tentation de se cacher sous la table.

\- On a eu un accident de potion hier soir, dit-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Ça n'a pas l'air _tellement_ bizarre, si ?

\- Non, Potter, dit Drago avec un sarcasme ravi. Tu es ravissant. Toutes les filles vont se jeter à tes pieds et tu devras les repousser à coups de bâton.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir aider, et à Hermione, qui demanda :

\- Quelle potion était-ce ?

\- Une potion pour les cheveux, marmonna Harry.

\- Pardon, Potter ? demanda Drago d'un air enjôleur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

\- J'ai dit que j'ai préparé une potion pour les cheveux, Malefoy ! cria Harry.

Et puis Harry se rappela qu'il était au milieu de la Grande Salle, et se rassit.

Drago retourna vers la table des Serpentard, riant et bavardant avec ses amis.

Très bien, pensa Harry. Récupérer la potion pour les cheveux auprès du professeur Rogue. La lâcher sur Malefoy. Espérer qu'elle le mange.

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas d'accord avec son plan.

* * *

L'école toute entière passa plusieurs jours à discuter de ce qui était arrivé aux cheveux du professeur Rogue, mais Harry refusa de donner des détails. Le professeur Rogue lui fit lire des ouvrages sur les choses horribles qui arrivaient aux chercheurs qui se faisaient voler leurs découvertes. Une anthologie de 'et il mourut, seul et déprimé, alors que quelqu'un d'autre récupérait son succès, sa gloire et ses amis' fit assez bien passer le message.

Enfin, la cinquième année de Harry commença à trouver une routine. Il avait ses cours dans la journée, ses entraînements de Quidditch deux fois par semaine, et ses 'retenues' de Potions deux fois par semaine sous un prétexte foireux. Harry avait trop de devoirs, pas assez de temps pour dormir, et tout le monde croyait qu'il avait une petite amie.

\- Je vais leur dire de lâcher ça, proposa Ginny alors qu'ils se promenaient pendant une après-midi venteuse de septembre. Si tu veux.

\- Non, ça va, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas comment on expliquerait ça sinon. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le sache.

Ginny serra sa main, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Je l'ai toujours trouvé très charmant, dit-elle. Il était toujours très gentil. Sauf qu'il était assez cruel, d'une façon drôle – il pouvait parler de n'importe quoi de façon amusante et me faire rire, même quand je savais que c'était méchant.

\- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, reconnut Harry.

\- La seule façon que j'ai trouvé de ne pas me faire distraire était de ne pas lui parler.

\- Je fais de mon mieux. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'_intéresse_. Il s'interrompit. Même si je pense que ça pourrait être utile, pour espionner.

\- … il n'est pas là en ce moment, hein ?

\- J'arrive à le sentir, promit Harry. S'il se pointe, je te demanderai comment tu prends soin de tes cheveux. Une idée de ce crétin de Malefoy.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose de différent avec tes cheveux la semaine dernière, dit-elle.

\- J'ai été attaqué par une potion pour les cheveux sauvage, dit Harry d'un ton solennel.

\- Et le professeur Rogue aussi ?

\- C'est très vicieux, les potions pour les cheveux. Comme des petits lapins blancs.

\- Des lapins ?

\- Une blague moldue. Ça vient d'un film à propos du roi Arthur.

\- Est-ce que Merlin est dedans ?

\- Non, en fait. Je ne sais pas où il était. Peut-être qu'il trouvait les chansons indignes de lui.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry et les autres nés de Moldus de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent à essayer d'expliquer les Monty Python à des enfants sorciers stupéfaits, mais c'est une autre histoire.

La partie de la routine de Harry avec laquelle il avait le plus de mal était le fait que Voldemort se pointait pendant ses ateliers de potions comme si c'étaient des épisodes bihebdomadaires d'une émission qu'il aimait. La plupart du temps il se contentait de regarder, et Harry essayait de vider son esprit, généralement en vain, parce que les Potions nécessitaient de la _réflexion_, pas des réflexes et une concentration parfaite. En tout cas quand c'était Harry. Le professeur Rogue semblait vraiment s'attendre à ce que Harry produise une monographie sur la préparation de potions animées et l'utilisation de la symbologie runique, de la myrte et de l'intention pour influencer leur comportement.

\- Professeur, essaya de dire Harry, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de-

\- Si nous discutons de ce pour quoi vous avez le _temps_, nous discuterons de combien de temps vous espérez pouvoir continuer à batifoler sur un balai quand votre possibilité de réussir votre Maîtrise de potions dépend de votre concentration.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

\- Discutons-nous de votre organisation du temps, Potter ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Je me disais aussi.

* * *

Fred et George eurent la gentillesse de préparer à Harry un rab de Chocolats Calmants, de Pansements à la Cerise, de Citrons Lumineux (avec un cœur de bonne humeur entouré de bonbon au citron), ainsi que toute la gamme de bonbons de Harry – les plus récents étant des caramels qui luttaient contre les maux de tête. Ceux à la cerise avaient même un goût de cerise – Harry avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Après la troisième incident d'explosion de son charme d'extension indétectable des nombreuses poches de ses robes, Harry supplia Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de relancer les sorts de façon correcte. À quel point il devint beaucoup plus facile d'avoir sur lui en permanence toutes sortes de bonbons.

Une de ses poches contenait une dose unique de Polynectar et une fiole en cristal contenant un cheveu de Drago. (Drago l'avait regardé d'un air très bizarre quand il l'avait pris pendant un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec un "je regarde comment tu prends soin tes cheveux, Malefoy!). Harry ne pouvait pas voir de raison pour laquelle ça serait utile, mais plus que ça il ne pouvait pas trouver de raison de ne _pas_ transporter avec lui une dose de Polynectar, de potion de guérison et de potion contre les maux de tête. C'était, pensa-t-il en transvasant tout son fatras des poches de ses robes sales à celles du lendemain, probablement un signe d'anxiété. Mais au moins c'était très pratique – après tout, Hagrid avait encore plus de poches.

Hagrid lui manquait.

La santé d'esprit de Harry fut aidée par ses succès momentanés en Occlumancie et le fait que Voldemort était souvent occupé avec d'autres choses que traîner dans son esprit. En dehors des leçons de potions, Voldemort semblait venir jeter un coup d'œil quand Harry ressentait une émotion forte ou à des moments au hasard, auxquels Harry ne voyait aucune explication logique. Harry était généralement en classe, en train de faire ses devoirs, en train de voler, de dormir, ou de lire d'horribles récits de morts prématurées de potionnistes dans des conditions sordides.

Voldemort était généralement là quand il lisait des récits de morts prématurées de potionnistes dans des conditions sordides.

_Tu lis très lentement,_ commenta-t-il.

_Je ne suis pas un octogénaire habitué à la calligraphie._

_Tourne la page, je veux voir s'il se fait manger par ses chats._

_Monstre,_ pensa Harry, avant d'avoir une bouffée de culpabilité. Il était capable de balancer beaucoup d'insultes, mais il détestait vraiment celle-là.

La cicatrice de Harry le lança, mais Voldemort ne semblait pas avoir d'autre commentaire à faire. Après un moment, Harry tourna la page. Les devoirs scolaires, avait-il appris longtemps auparavant, n'attendaient pas qu'il soit en sécurité pour être effectués.

Toute l'école continua à vivre sa vie alors que Harry essayait très fort d'éviter de péter les plombs. Ron était occupé avec le Quidditch, Neville avec la Botanique. Hermione avait décidé que le combat du moment était d'apprendre à lire aux Elfes de Maison, ce qu'elle présentait aux Elfes comme un moyen d'avoir plus de travail et à ses amis comme la prochaine étape avant la syndicalisation. Greg continuait de suivre Luna partout où il pouvait. Drago continuait de faire une très, très bonne impression d'une petite fouine diabolique.

Harry lâcha Bubulle quand le hall d'entrée de l'école et en perdit le contrôle presque aussitôt, mais découvrit qu'elle était devenue amie avec le directeur et le suivait partout en essayant de toutes ses forces de nettoyer ses robes.

Harry refusa d'être jaloux d'une pile de bulles de savon consciente qu'il avait _fabriquée_, par Merlin.

Il réfléchit longuement à l'idée d'Hermione de créer un club de Défense.

* * *

Harry reçut une lettre de Sirius, avant le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, entièrement constituée d'une liste soignée des différentes façons dont il avait essayé d'écraser, brûler, fondre, ou autrement détruire le médaillon. Harry eut la sensation que c'était maintenant comme ça qu'il occupait ses journées.

_Kreattur dit que R aussi voulait le détruire, ce qui est une des choses les plus intelligentes que j'aie jamais entendu R dire. On est un peu devenus copains à cause de cet horrible truc, même s'il ne me laisse pas le garder pendant la nuit. Je crois qu'il pense que je le volerais si j'en avais l'occasion. Peux-tu faire des recherches sur d'autres méthodes de destruction dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? J'arrive à bout d'idées et de livres._

Harry sentit une bouffée de _colère_ étrangère et murmura :

\- Oh, la ferme. Ce n'est pas votre saleté de médaillon, à la fin.

Il s'interrompit, revint sur ce qu'il venait de dire et dit à la place :

\- _C'est_ votre saleté de médaillon. Très bien. Je vais vraiment savourer ça quand on trouvera comment le détruire.

_Cet objet_, dit Voldemort avec une colère froide, _est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, et un objet de mon héritage familial. Le frère de ton précieux parrain me l'a dérobé et en est mort. Un peu de respect, Harry, si ce n'est pas trop demander._

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- Je ne vous respecte pas du tout, dit-il avant de se concentrer aussi fort que possible sur des stratégies de Quidditch. Claquer mentalement la porte au visage de Voldemort était peut-être mesquin, mais quand même satisfaisant.

\- Tu, euh, es en train de parler tout seul, dit Ron mal à l'aise.

\- Je lisais la lettre de Sirius, dit Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, et j'étais en colère contre tout et je criais contre Voldemort dans ma tête. J'ai commencé à faire ça parfois.

\- Tu as intérêt à le garder dans ta tête, conseilla Ron. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir encore plus d'articles sur toi.

Harry sourit.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Et Harry changea de sujet.

Il y eut quelques occasions où Harry répéta encore et encore combien il détestait Voldemort, et quelques fois où il pensa les jurons les plus vulgaires qu'il connaissait, mais n'eut aucune réaction, même pas un élancement de douleur. Harry n'avait pas un esprit assez discipliné pour réussir à garder sa concentration plus de quelques minutes – il se mettait à penser à ses parents, au Quidditch, aux potions, ou à ses devoirs. Sa vie était trop remplie, voilà tout. Voldemort venant le regarder dans son propre esprit manger ses pommes de terre au dîner devint rapidement – normal.

Pas drôle. Pas quelque chose dont Harry avait envie. Pas _bienvenu_. Mais normal.

Harry continua à travailler son Occlumancie.


	70. Interdiction

**Chapitre 70 : ****Interdiction**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Même remarque qu'au début du chapitre 62 sur la traduction du passage en italique.

* * *

Harry conserva un flot constant d'occlusion pendant la première réunion de son groupe de défense à la Tête de Sanglier, ce qui sembla fonctionner. Ou alors Voldemort était trop occupé à massacrer des gens. Peu importait, franchement. Greg, qui avait suivi Luna, ne dit pratiquement rien de toute la réunion.

\- Si Luna dit que le Ministère a une armée d'Héliopathes, c'est le cas, fut sa seule contribution.

Tout le groupe observa sa mine sombre et décida mutuellement de ne pas protester. Sauf Hermione, que Ginny empêcha de partir en digression.

Harry ne sut pas trop ce qu'il ressentait dans cette histoire de sortir-mais-pas-vraiment avec Ginny quand il découvrit que Ginny était sortie avec un garçon appelé Michael Corner et maintenant non, et quand Hermione lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de Cho Chang le regardant, lui.

Ginny lui dit gentiment qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle sortait toujours avec Corner – après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient censés être sérieux à leur âge, si ? Harry ne savait pas trop qu'en penser.

* * *

Le retour d'Hedwige le lundi suivant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec une note écrite à la hâte par la mère de Ron leur demandant de ne pas enfreindre le règlement de l'école S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ne fit rien pour convaincre les enfants de ne pas enfreindre le règlement de l'école, même si cela permit de les convaincre tous que les hiboux étaient une mauvaise méthode de communication.

Harry ne dit pas que là tout de suite il lui semblait que _tous_ les moyens de communication lui semblaient manquer de sécurité. Ça semblait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Avant le cours de Potions, Drago fanfaronnait à propos de la remise en place de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et Harry retint Neville de l'attaquer après une pointe à propos de Sainte-Mangouste. Puis Ombrage arriva, et Harry passa le cours à rêver de transformer sa potion en poison caustique et de le lancer sur elle.

\- Professeur ? demanda Harry à la fin du cours, surveillant la porte et baissant la voix.

\- Potter.

\- Je sais que vous avez dit que la seule fois où je pouvais menacer les Moldus était en cas de danger mortel. Et menacer les professeurs ?

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard froid. Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Quel professeur ? demanda le professeur Rogue.

\- Le professeur Ombrage.

\- Ne donnez jamais à un sorcier ou une sorcière de signal avant de frapper, Potter.

\- Elle sait déjà que je la déteste.

\- Si j'avais l'habitude de vous donner des _conseils_, Potter, je me verrais dans l'obligation de m'assurer que vous savez quoi faire avec une jeune sorcière que vous emmenez dehors après le couvre-feu.

Harry le regarda avec horreur.

\- Comme tous les sujets liés à la santé, vous devriez en parler avec Madame Pomfresh.

Le professeur Rogue savait extrêmement bien comment mettre fin à une conversation.

* * *

Pendant le déjeuner, Harry fit passer à Drago un petit mot.

_Je ne peux pas te frapper cette année, mais je trouverai quelque chose de créatif la prochaine fois que tu parleras des personnes malades. PS. Tu as de la chance que ce parchemin ne soit pas imbibé de poison. Je deviens assez doué pour les faire. PPS. J'espère que tu es très en colère à propos de Greg et Luna. Je les trouve adorables._

_Très cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu veux imiter mon allure et mes cheveux, mais merci de cesser de m'envoyer des mots d'amour au milieu des repas. Les gens vont se faire des idées._

_Bisous,_

_Drago_

Harry était presque sûr que Drago se moquait de lui, mais il y avait une petite nuance de flirt qui le rendait très perplexe, et un peu confus.

* * *

_Cher Sniffle,_

_Ci-joint ma liste de méthodes trouvées dans la bibliothèque. Hermione a aidé. J'ai pensé à demander la permission de regarder dans la réserve, mais je ne pense pas que ça serait approprié pour de jeunes esprits. Notre nouveau professeur fait très attention aux enfants._

_Je réfléchis à l'idée de commencer un club, une fois que j'aurai les autorisations nécessaires. Tu sais combien le règlement de l'école est important. Ça fera beaucoup avec le Quidditch, et Rogue me donne beaucoup de retenues._

_J'ai fabriqué une petit__e__ sœur à Chaton, et maintenant je dois écrire des lignes à propos de mes erreurs. À propos des autres leçons supplémentaires : je n'ai pas trop eu le temps._

_Harry._

_PS. Hermione étudie les différents modes de communication. La mère de Ron est très inquiète pour lui. Toutes les pistes de recherche sont acceptées._

Harry eut Quidditch au lieu de son atelier de Potions ce mardi là, et finit par avouer à Ron que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal quand Voldemort était en colère. Il s'endormit dans la salle commune au murmures des listes d'ingrédients de potions, et se réveilla pour trouver Dobby.

* * *

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry envoya un autre avion en papier légèrement enchanté vers la tête de Drago.

_Que dis-tu de ce mot d'amour ? J'ai trouvé un endroit où on peut dueller. Tu devras jurer de le garder secret._

Il ne reçut pas de réponse immédiate.

Hermione, avait remarqué Harry, semblait considérer Dumbledore comme une sorte de mot-clé garantissant que tout allait bien se passer. Harry ne savait pas trop quand il avait arrêté de faire ça. Est-ce qu'il avait jamais fait confiance au directeur, ou est-ce qu'il lui faisait encore confiance ? Peut-être que c'était juste Harry qui avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Il semblait garder une grande quantité de secrets ces derniers temps. On avait l'impression que personne ne savait tout ce qui se passait. C'était probablement l'influence Serpentard grandissante, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il leva le menton et regarda Hermione.

\- Le professeur Rogue me fait écrire un livre, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Sur comment j'ai accidentellement créé Chaton et une autre qui s'appelle Bubulle, et une créature de potion pour les cheveux qui nous a attaqués et qui n'a pas de nom. C'est absurde et il dit que je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mes recherches mais j'essaie de garder moins de secrets.

Harry reçut un câlin en échange de cette déclaration, et puis Hermione voulut savoir où et comment le livre serait publié, et est-ce que Harry avait écrit un premier jet et Harry sourit et essaya de répondre, globalement sans y réussir. Il lui raconta quelques histoires à propos des chercheurs qui avaient partagé leurs recherches et étaient morts dans la misère, et elle promit de lire le livre et de ne pas poser trop de questions – "mais tu devras me laisser te relire, Harry !"

La première séance de l'AD, après ça, aida Harry à mieux apprécier la vie. Ils étaient un nombre impair, ce qui signifiait que Hermione pouvait affronter Greg pendant que Ron s'entraînait avec Neville. Personne n'avait même envisagé de mettre Neville et Greg ensemble – Neville devenait toujours assez pâle quand Greg le regardait. Harry ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que Greg avait fait pour obtenir cette réaction.

Harry s'endormit ce soir-là avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose.

* * *

Harry n'apprécia pas du tout que le professeur Rogue le harcèle à propos de son livre pendant la semaine avant le match Serpentard/Gryffondor. Le professeur Rogue n'apprécia pas du tout que Harry place le Quidditch en premier.

\- Je décortique des escargots, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Vous en aurez besoin la semaine prochaine, et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Le professeur Rogue haussa les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas.

Harry continua son décorticage avec acharnement.

_Pourquoi est-il surpris ?_ demanda Voldemort à voix basse.

Probablement parce que je me suis rappelé la chose écœurante qu'il m'a fait faire l'année dernière à la même époque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'aide depuis la première année.

Harry enfonça la petite fourchette dans l'escargot suivant et tourna d'un geste brutal.

_Est-ce qu'il t'a officiellement nommé apprenti ?_

Harry se figea, puis se remit au travail. Non, Rogue ne l'avait pas officiellement nommé apprenti. C'était absurde. C'était juste à côté de l'idée de Rogue et de la mère de Harry ensemble sur la liste des choses absurdes.

Harry venait de penser à l'idée de Rogue et de la mère de Harry ensemble alors que Voldemort écoutait. Chouette. Super chouette.

Harry tomba sans préambule dans le souvenir – supplications, rires, lueur verte.

Voldemort ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry continua de passer ses nerfs sur les escargots.

* * *

Harry se sentit vaguement trahi quand il découvrit que Greg avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et puis il se dit que c'était ridicule.

Ce fut moins drôle quand Crabbe le fit tomber de son balai au milieu du match. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment partir, mais il regarda Greg être emmené à l'infirmerie avec une sensation horrible au creux de l'estomac.

Quand Crabbe fit tomber Harry de son propre balai à la fin du match, ce fut juste la cerise sur un gâteau assez douloureux. Au moins, pensa Harry narquois en regardant Drago le foudroyer du regard avec ses yeux plissés, il avait gagné la partie.

\- Dommage que tes réflexes soient si lents, hein Malefoy ? lança joyeusement Harry. L'entraînement, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Malefoy lui fit une grimace silencieuse. C'était merveilleux, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy gâche tout en se mettant à parler de la famille de Ron, de la mère de Ron, de la mère de _Harry_-

Mettre son poing dans le visage de Malefoy fut absolument fantastique. Il avait eu envie de faire ça depuis des semaines, depuis le début de l'année.

* * *

_\- __Oui, M. Potter, je crois qu'une interdiction à vie devrait faire l'affaire, dit Ombrage._

_Son sourire s'élargit encore quand elle vit les efforts que devait déployer Harry pour saisir toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer._

_\- Cette interdiction s'appliquera à vous _et_ à M. Weasley, ici présent. Pour plus de sûreté, le frère jumeau de ce jeune homme devrait également être exclu. Si ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient pas retenu, je suis certaine qu'il aurait lui aussi attaqué le jeune Malefoy. Bien entendu, je veux que leurs balais soient confisqués. Je les conserverai dans mon bureau pour être sûre que l'interdiction ne sera pas contournée. Mais je resterai mesurée, professeur, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall qui la regardait fixement, avec l'immobilité dune statue de glace. Le reste de l'équipe pourra continuer à jouer, je n'ai vu aucun signe de violence chez les _autres_. Eh bien, au revoir, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi._

_Et avec un air d'extrême satisfaction, Ombrage quitta alors le bureau, en laissant derrière elle un silence horrifié._

_Il me semble, _commenta Voldemort pensif, _que dans des circonstances comme celle-ci l'Endoloris est la seul__e__ réponse adaptée._

Eh oui, cela semblait bien adapté, en ce moment même. Le professeur Ombrage, se tordant comme l'une des araignées que le-professeur-Maugrey-qui-était-en-réalité-Croupton aimait apporter en classe pour les torturer. Sauf que non, Harry pratiquait les potions. Il lui valait mieux suivre son plan originel d'un poison au contact impossible à tracer qui la ferait tomber lentement malade, et peut-être oublier qui elle était. Ça avait assez bien marché quand c'était arrivé au professeur Lockhart.

Voldemort gloussa. Harry ne parvint pas à s'en soucier.


	71. Voldemort est compétent dans--

**Chapitre 71 : Voldemort est compétent dans de nombreux domaines**

Harry occlut comme un malade lorsque Hagrid leur raconta sa rencontre avec les géants, mais ça n'avait probablement aucune importance.

Drago se pointa alors que Harry rentrait, épuisé, d'un de ses ateliers de potions, et Harry, qui avait toujours Voldemort vaguement attentif dans sa tête et n'avait pas trouvé l'énergie d'occlure, trop occupé à réfléchir à la mise en page d'un livre, lança à Drago un regard las.

\- Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Drago, comme s'ils continuaient une discussion. Vu ta situation actuelle.

\- Tu veux dire Voldemort. Ce que j'ai dit à Ginny.

\- Oui. Et pourrais-tu trouver plus approprié comme confident qu'une adolescente ?

\- Tu préfères que je prenne qui, toi ?

\- Ça serait pratique, dit Drago d'une voix légère. Je n'ai pas accompli grand-chose l'année dernière.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi ces dernières années à comprendre son plan magistral, dit Harry fatigué. Désolé.

_Je peux te dire, si tu veux._

Harry se figea. Drago le regarda, et s'inclina légèrement.

_Quel garçon poli_, commenta Voldemort.

Laissez-le tranquille, pensa Harry d'un ton ferme.

_N'es-tu pas curieux ?_

Pas si vous voulez que je sache. (Ben, si, mais c'est probablement un piège. Je ne suis pas un parfait crétin).

Harry ferma les yeux, et construisit dans son esprit une barricade de balais et de poteaux d'anneaux de Quidditch. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Bon. Je passe une année horrible. Et toi ?

\- Modérément merveilleuse. Je suis le seigneur du château, vois-tu.

\- Ouais, je crois.

\- Est-il- ?

\- Pas en ce moment. Je _peux_ occlure.

\- Je parie que tu es lamentable.

Harry haussa les épaules, et se remit en marche vers la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi Londubat était-il si irrité avec moi, l'autre jour ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Si je savais, j'en aurais probablement profité pour l'attaquer bien avant ça.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas en parler.

\- Dois-je demander à mon père ?

\- … ta mère saurait, je suppose.

\- Ma mère, dit Drago d'une voix atone.

\- Oui.

\- Ça ressemble à une histoire que je serais curieux de connaître.

\- Mm.

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Qui.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. À ton avis.

\- Maléfique. Blasé. Je ne passe pas mon temps à discuter avec lui, Drago.

\- Pourquoi ça t'arrive, à ton avis ?

\- Peut-être lié au fait qu'il m'a presque tué. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que même Dumbledore sache.

\- Le problème avec l'entraînement de duel, dit Drago, parce que Drago était très égocentrique, c'est qu'on va se faire prendre, et je ne veux pas attirer l'attention de la Grande Inquisitrice.

\- Lâche.

\- Voyons, voyons, Harry. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu parles à quelqu'un qui te donne des conseils pour le soin de tes cheveux par pure bonté d'âme ?

\- J'ai une cape d'invisibilité et tu es un animagus. Nous pouvons lui échapper et tu le sais.

Drago sembla y réfléchir.

\- Où est-ce ?

\- Une salle magique qui disparaît. Mais je ne te dis pas où c'est sans promesse de ne pas le dire à quelqu'un ou aux professeurs.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot. Et c'était quoi ce truc avec Crabbe frappant Greg avec un Cognard ? Accident mon œil.

\- Vince est juste en colère que Greg nous ait lâchés, dit Drago d'un air distrait.

Harry le regarda et ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Bon. Bonne nuit.

\- Si je décide de faire ça, je viendrai te voir en chat.

\- D'accord.

* * *

_Alors, as-tu empoisonné Dolorès Ombrage ? _demanda Voldemort pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Ça devenait lassant.

_Non, _pensa Harry. _Parce que je me ferais virer de l'école et vous me tueriez._

_Seulement si tu te fais prendre._

_Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne trouve pas que man__qu__er de me faire tuer soit amusant._

_Alors tu vas la laisser s'en tirer ?_

_On dirait._

_Elle va faire de son mieux pour aggraver la situation. Elle a besoin de contrôler les choses, et personne ne peut contrôler Poudlard._

_Vous parlez de quelqu'un d'autre qui a besoin de contrôler les choses ?_

_J'apprécie un chaos bien orchestré._

Voldemort était très, très perturbant.

_Dis à Binns que tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et va voir Severus._

Pourquoi.

_Parce que je m'y connais un peu dans les façons de semer le chaos à Poudlard._

Ça ne peut pas être une bonne idée.

_Allons, tu n'as pas envie de voir Dolorès Ombrage avec une crinière de boucles blondes, grâce à une petite potion pour les cheveux ?_

Harry imagina ça.

Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle c'était une mauvaise idée. Voldemort ne suggérerait pas de bonnes idées. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une _très_ mauvaise idée.

Cependant, Harry ne parvenait pas à voir comment, et le professeur Rogue avait bien insisté sur le fait de ne pas lui laisser garder la potion pour les cheveux…

Harry détestait Ombrage beaucoup moins qu'il détestait Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait rien _faire_ à propos de Voldemort. Cependant, il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose à propos de Ombrage.

\- Professeur Binns, je peux aller aux toilettes ?

* * *

Le professeur Rogue était dans son bureau, et eut cette jolie petite ride entre ses sourcils quand Harry dit :

\- Il dit que vous devriez me donner la potion pour les cheveux.

\- … même si je suis forcé d'en discuter avec vous, Potter, je dois vous rappeler que vous n'avez aucune preuve.

_Dis-lui, en ces mots… il n'y a aucune raison de laisser une disciple de Fudge torturer l'enfant sans conséquences._

Harry fit la grimace, mais il avait vraiment envie de voir la tête d'Ombrage.

\- Il dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison de laisser une disciple de Fudge torturer l'enfant sans conséquences.

\- Monsieur Potter. Torturer ?

_Dis-lui qu'elle utilise une plume de sang._

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a une plume de sang pendant ses retenues ?

Le professeur Rogue se figea totalement. Harry regarda ça avec intérêt.

Le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers un placard, en sortit une bouteille verte, et la tendit à Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si vous vous faites prendre, je serai fortement insatisfait.

\- Je ne serai pas pris, dit Harry.

* * *

Il s'avéra que Voldemort en savait beaucoup sur comment parler à Peeves pour le convaincre de vous aider à faire une farce à une professeur de Poudlard avec une potion de soin pour cheveux sauvage.

Il s'avéra que Peeves déciderait que ça serait plus drôle de lâcher la potion directement sur la table des professeurs pendant le dîner. Le professeur Rogue sauva avec héroïsme le reste de la table, après que Ombrage et Hagrid aient été vicieusement recoiffés, avec un _finite incantatem_. Ainsi périt la potion de soin pour les cheveux, pour la bonne cause.

L'humeur de Dolorès Ombrage ne s'améliora pas parce que ses cheveux étaient brillants et bouclés comme les boucles de Shirley Temple. Quelque chose à propos du fait d'avoir manqué de se faire étouffer par une créature gélatineuse.


	72. Interlude : Drago prend une décision

**Chapitre 72 : Interlude : Drago prend une décision**

\- Hermione.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Drago ne se lassait toujours pas de la façon dont les gens sursautaient quand il se montrait après les avoir approchés à pas de chat. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il était animagus et il n'aimait ça que de plus en plus.

(Si seulement McGonagall ne trouvait pas nécessaire de lui donner plus de leçons).

\- Drago, dit-elle. Tu es là en ami ou en ennemi ?

\- Ça dépend. Comment est ton occlumancie ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de pratiquer, mais je m'entraîne depuis des années… pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin du meilleur de votre petit gang en occlumancie. Ce n'est pas Potter.

\- Ça serait probablement moi, alors. Ron ne s'entraîne pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Harry, pas Weasley.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- À propos de Voldemort.

Hermione le dévisagea.

\- À propos de Voldemort qui a envahi son esprit, précisa Drago.

Hermione le dévisagea encore plus.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit, dit Drago d'une voix froide. Il l'a dit à la gamine Weasley. Soi-disant pour apprendre à régler le problème. Il _devrait_ régler le problème en pratiquant son occlumancie jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les yeux.

Hermione, à ce point, avait mis sa main sur sa bouche et Drago s'échauffait encore (tout en gardant un œil sur quiconque approcherait. Il était aussi devenu bon à ça).

\- Il a besoin d'un vrai partenaire de duel, acheva Drago. Je suggère Greg. Moi je vais utiliser Vince. Et tu dois garder un œil sur lui, au cas où ça passe de contamination mentale à contrôle.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Faible. Drago sourit.

\- Tu es vraiment parfaite. Personne ne pensera que tu sois bonne à quoi que ce soit, à cause de ton sang, donc tu seras constamment sous-estimée. Et je pourrai dire que je te parle uniquement parce que tu es jolie.

\- Et je… suis très en colère contre toi, parce que tu me harcèles pour être une fille et née de Moldus ?

\- Parfait. Bonne nuit, Mlle Granger.

Drago se laissa glisser dans sa forme de chat et s'éloigna en trottinant, la queue tenue bien haut. Il était content d'avoir réglé _ça_, même s'il était un peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir affronter Harry avant un moment. Ça n'en valait pas le risque.


	73. Crocs de serpent et dure réalité

**Chapitre 73 : Crocs de serpent et dure réalité**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Une fois de plus le passage en italique tiré du roman est issu de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

Voldemort fit une de ses apparitions mentales pendant une soirée où Harry enseignait à l'AD. Harry s'en rendit compte presque tout de suite, mais il était en train d'éviter un sort et avait besoin de se concentrer. En fait, découvrit-il avec frustration, enseigner et s'entraîner étaient _tous les deux_ très difficiles à concilier avec son occlumancie. Elle lui semblait – sautillante – comme s'il cherchait des fréquences sur une radio et alternait entre crachotis et musique.

_C'est bon de voir que tu ne t'endors pas sur tes lauriers_, commenta Voldemort, et à nouveau il ne fut plus si difficile de garder son esprit fixe et clair. Voldemort n'était plus là, une sensation indescriptible, informe, derrière ses yeux.

Harry y réfléchit, en faisant le tour de la salle pour voir comment les autres maîtrisaient leurs sorts. C'était probablement une question de respect – Voldemort semblait y tenir – si Harry ne faisait aucun effort pour éviter de mourir ça ne serait pas aussi drôle que si Harry s'entraînait beaucoup, l'affrontait selon les règles, _puis_ mourait.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Sûr. Comme d'habitude.

Harry essaya de lui sourire, mais le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse était fatigué.

\- La création d'un syndicat d'elfes te prend beaucoup de temps ?

\- Ça et d'autres choses, reconnut-elle. Je veux être prête pour ce qui va arriver.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Quand je commence à m'inquiéter, lui dit-il en regardant le groupe affairé à se lancer des éclairs colorés les uns aux autres, je me rappelle comment la Potion Verte a natté la barbe de Hagrid avant de partir au paradis des potions. C'est un bon souvenir.

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça aux professeurs, dit Hermione, essayant de paraître vertueuse. Harry n'y crut pas une seconde.

\- Ça n'a pas fait de dégâts, et ils ne savent pas que c'est moi.

À quel point quelqu'un appela Harry, et il dut reprendre son rôle de professeur.

* * *

_Sniffle,_

_Quelles sont nos chances pour les vacances de Noël ?_

_Harry_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Pas bonnes. Pas ta faute. Ça va ici._

_Sniffle_

* * *

_Sniffle,_

_Hedwige s'est blessée à l'aile en revenant. Tu peux la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux ?_

_Une chose importante : détruis-le dès que possible. Peux pas dire pourquoi._

_Joyeux Noël_

_Harry_

* * *

À la dernière réunion de l'AD, Cho l'embrassa sous le gui.

Harry rentra très lentement à son dortoir, rêveur.

_Les adolescents. Tu réalises que c'est mauvais pour la concentration ?_

_C'est pas pire que vous qui essayez de conquérir le monde. Au moins moi c'est sympa._

_Je me contenterai du Royaume Uni. Je sais me montrer raisonnable._

_C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un._

Sa tête resta silencieuse un moment. C'était agréable.

_Tu devrais informer Severus._

_Pourquoi ?_

L'attention de Voldemort s'était tournée sur autre chose, et Harry revint à ses pensées pour Cho. Elle avait pleuré. Ça avait fait bizarre.

Ron était assez intéressé, mais seulement si sa sœur n'en souffrait pas, mais il avait également entendu dire qu'elle sortait avec Michael Corner maintenant et ça n'allait pas du tout. Harry devrait étudier ses différentes options, c'était tout ce que Ron avait à dire.

* * *

Harry s'endormit, et rêva d'un serpent attaquant Arthur Weasley. Généralement il pouvait contrôler ces rêves. Ce soir, il ne put pas. Il fut entraîné avec, à toute vitesse, et ne put que rester aussi immobile et silencieux que possible, par peur que quelqu'un remarque qu'il était un serpent en train d'attaquer M. Weasley et qu'on lui interdise de revenir au Terrier (selon la logique des rêves).

Il se réveilla paniqué, et le dit à Ron, trébuchant sur les mots, tout se mélangeant, et avec l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Puis il le dit au professeur McGonagall.

Puis elle lui dit qu'il allait voir le directeur, et son monde s'écroula sous ses pieds. Oh, il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir le directeur.

* * *

_\- __Tu m'as mal compris, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton toujours aussi calme. Je voulais dire… Te souviens-tu de… heu… l'endroit où tu te trouvais lorsque l'attaque s'est produite ? Étais-tu à côté de la victime, ou observais-tu la scène du dessus ?_

_La question était tellement étrange que Harry regarda Dumbledore bouche bée. C'était comme s'il savait déjà…_

_\- J'étais le serpent, répondit-il. J'ai tout vu par l'œil du serpent._

Tous ces soucis à propos de dissimulation, et il savait. C'était vraiment classique, vraiment injuste, et Harry ne savait toujours pas si quelqu'un était allé à la recherche de M. Weasley.

Mais les événements étaient en route, et Dumbledore semblait s'occuper des choses. Harry regarda ses pieds, et se rappela _enfin_ d'occlure. Il avait eu de la chance que Voldemort n'ait pas regardé à ce moment là. Ses barrières tenaient à peine debout, mais elles étaient là.

C'était un fatras sans nom dans sa tête. Il se rappela soudain, comme s'il sortait du brouillard, que Voldemort n'était pas seulement une voix dans sa tête qui disait des choses intéressantes sur la magie runique. Que Voldemort avait tué ses parents, et qu'il venait de faire de son mieux pour tuer un autre des adultes auxquels Harry tenait – que Voldemort soit un animagus ou qu'il y ait eu un sort de quelque sorte impliqué, Harry était prêt à parier jusqu'à son dernier gallion que c'était à cause de leur connexion. Leur connexion, que Harry n'avait pas étouffée. Leur connexion, qui venait d'avertir Harry à temps pour sauver M. Weasley.

Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête en plus de son mal de tête habituel à cause de cicatrice.

Il était temps, pensa fermement Harry, de passer à une aide chimique.

\- Quelqu'un veut un bonbon ? J'ai des parfum citron, chocolat et caramel.

Il mit un chocolat dans sa bouche.

\- Je prendrai un bonbon au citron, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore. Harry tendit le sac de bonbons au citron à Ron pour qu'il le passe au directeur.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont un nom ?

\- Citrons Lumineux, dit Harry. Ils rendent joyeux.

Fred et George acceptèrent des caramels avec un regard entendu – c'étaient eux qui avaient préparé cette fournée, après tout. Ginny prit un bonbon au citron, et Ron un chocolat.

Ce fut une erreur innocente – alors qu'ils utilisaient le portoloin, Harry leva les yeux et pendant un instant, il croisa les yeux bleus du professeur Dumbledore. La douleur éclata dans son crâne, et Harry était Square Grimmaurd et regardait Sirius et tout le monde parlait autour de lui.

_Tu es incommode, Harry Potter_, feula Voldemort dans son esprit.

Harry ferma les yeux très fort. Les gens continuaient à parler. Sa tête essayait toujours de se fendre en deux. Il était toujours très calme. Il leva la main pour demander le silence, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai des visions magiques de Voldemort parfois. C'est assez douloureux. Ma tête va se décrocher et tomber dans les égouts. J'ai raté les autres questions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre père ? demanda Fred.

\- Un serpent géant. Je ne sais pas où ni comment Voldemort a trouvé un serpent géant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des visions de lui. Dumbledore sait, donc… pas de panique. C'est juste une chose en plus.

\- Harry, dit Sirius. Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ?

\- J'ai besoin de m'allonger, je crois. Au calme. Je suis désolé.

\- Viens, dit Sirius, et il le prit dans ses bras. Harry poussa un cri, surpris, mais Sirius l'ignora et monta les escaliers en le portant.

\- Première règle d'avoir un voyant à la maison, lui expliqua Sirius d'un ton léger. S'assurer que le voyant prend soin de lui-même.

\- Je suis pas un voyant.

\- Juste un idiot. Tu aurais dû me dire que ça recommençait.

\- Par hibou ? demanda Harry sarcastique.

\- Touché. Mais bon, au moins tu as pu rentrer à la maison pour Noël.

\- Hmm. La maison.

Il y avait quelque chose auquel Harry n'arrivait pas à penser, dont il devrait s'inquiéter, mais sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal – Voldemort était furieux, quelque part, et tout se mélangeait horriblement.

_Harry,_ chuchota Voldemort dans son esprit tout doucement. _Nous devons discuter._

_Absolument pas. Vous avez presque tué M. Weasley._

_Tu es venu fourrer ton nez là où tu n'as pas le droit de venir._

_Si vous pensez que je fais __ÇA__ EXPRÈS – je vous déteste. Laissez-moi tranquille._

_Pauvre petit élu. Tellement furieux que Dumbledore ne te dise rien._

_Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est vous qui êtes furieux après lui, pas moi._

_Oh, tu es furieux, Harry. Pas autant que moi, mais peu de gens le sont._

Harry essaya de rassembler le détachement émotionnel nécessaire pour vider son esprit et occlure et n'arriva pas à en trouver une miette. M. Weasley était à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas le moindre détachement émotionnel à trouver, pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Il l'avait senti, il avait été le serpent, il avait senti ses dents s'enfoncer. Il se sentait prodigieusement coupable et prodigieusement perdu. Il perçut Voldemort comme prodigieusement furieux et préoccupé, et puis sa présence s'effaça. Harry se détendit, soulagé. Il pouvait rester allongé dans le noir un moment.

Après un espace de temps indéterminé, Sirius passa sa tête par la porte.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, Harry ? Je n'arrive pas à faire marcher le four.

Ce qui était un horrible mensonge, mais Harry l'apprécia. Il se hissa hors du lit et descendit les escaliers, et la journée commença.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû aller au lit, dit Harry à voix basse à Sirius.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Sirius. C'est ton lit, non ?

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, et se contenta de cette réponse pour le moment.

\- Je t'ai trouvé quelques trucs, dit Sirius. Des cadeaux de Noël, mais je ne les ai pas emballés car je ne pensais pas que tu serais là. Ils sont dans ta chambre.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais plus tard, plus tard Harry en serait content. M. Weasley allait s'en sortir, et Harry serait content.

Ils furent obligés de parler à Mme Weasley quelques minutes, mais ensuite Harry entraîna Sirius dans le garde-manger pour être tranquilles.

\- Harry ? demanda Sirius.

\- C'est pire que ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde. Je crois que Dumbledore sait, mais je – c'est pire. La connexion, ce n'est pas juste des visions que je reçois, il a accès à moi, je pense, donc tu ne dois laisser personne me dire des choses importantes, je travaille sur mon occlumancie mais je suis nul, j'_essaie_-

\- Respire, dit fermement Sirius.

\- Et le professeur Rogue ne peut rien faire à cause de raisons à la con d'espionnage ou autre chose, je sais pas.

\- … Rogue était au courant de ça ?

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Désolé. Je sais que ça n'a pas vraiment de sens.

\- Non, dit lentement Sirius, le visage sombre. Ne sois pas désolé. Comme a dit Molly, c'est nous les adultes. C'est nous qui sommes censés nous occuper de ça.

\- Et le médaillon – c'est un héritage de Serpentard, ton frère l'a volé ou je sais pas quoi. Il est mort à cause de ça, Sirius, je ne pouvais pas l'écrire dans une lettre.

Sirius sembla s'avachir comme une marionnette. Harry se sentait vraiment tout seul.

\- Ça va être une chouette journée, dit Sirius d'un ton pensif, quand on trouvera ce qui détruit ce truc. Hein ?

\- Oui, Sirius, dit Harry, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Une très chouette journée.

Harry se retira dans sa chambre et perçut à peine le brouhaha et le remue-ménage autour de lui. Il se concentra sur ses barrières d'occlumancie. C'était son travail maintenant. Il avait laissé Voldemort entrer trop profondément, s'était endormi sur ses lauriers. Voldemort n'était pas un meurtrier au sens abstrait, comme Sirius ou Rogue. Il n'avait pas essayé de tuer des gens des années et des années auparavant, comme Sirius, ou peut-être tué des gens mais Harry ne savait pas qui ou combien, comme Rogue. Voldemort tuait des gens _maintenant_. Sa politesse n'avait aucune importance. Harry devait mettre ses pensées au clair, et cela signifiait que Voldemort ne pouvait plus lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Harry, murmura Ginny pendant un moment de calme. Est-ce que c'est à cause de-

Harry hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Il faut que je fasse plus attention, Gin, dit-il. Que je parle à Sirius et Dumbledore. Tous les gens à qui je dois parler.

\- … ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose si ça a permis de sauver papa, dit-elle. Mais le pire avec lui c'est qu'il n'est pas entièrement mauvais.

Ginny eut droit à un câlin très fort. Si Harry croyait en ces histoires d'âmes sœurs, peut-être qu'il croirait en quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes cicatrices mentales que lui…

Mais c'était une pensée pour une autre fois.


	74. Sirius essaie d'être un parent

**Chapitre 74 : Sirius essaie d'être un parent**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Même remarque qu'au début du chapitre précédent.

* * *

_\- Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète, gronda Maugrey. Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui…_

_Harry arracha l'Oreille à Rallonge de la sienne, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le visage en feu. Il se tourna vers les autres qui le regardaient à présent avec de grands yeux, leurs ficelles couleur chair pendant toujours de leurs oreilles. Ils paraissaient soudain terrorisés._

Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence.

\- Bon, on dirait que le secret est éventé, dit-elle en regardant ses frères. J'aidais Harry avec ça. J'ai de l'expérience, non ? Alors vous pouvez tous arrêter vos blagues à propos de moi et de Michael Corner.

Ses frères ne semblaient pas rassurés.

\- On parlera à la maison, dit Harry, mettant toute l'autorité des séances d'AD dans sa voix. Je peux expliquer.

\- Pas sûr qu'il y ait un moyen d'expliquer ça, collègue, dit Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry, dit Ginny d'un ton agacé. Il n'a pas invité-

Ginny s'interrompit comme une infirmière passait.

\- À la maison, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

* * *

Les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron s'entassèrent dans la chambre de Harry, s'installant comme ils pouvaient sur son manque de meubles – Harry s'assit sur son lit, et après une minute Fred et George revinrent avec des chaises.

\- Je m'exerce à le bloquer depuis la rentrée de septembre, commença Harry. Avec l'occlumancie, tu te rappelles, Ron ? Je ne me bagarre pas avec les adultes quand ils veulent me cacher des choses – vous les avez entendus, ils savent tout. La seule chose qu'ils ne savent pas est que je sais.

\- Mec, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Ron. Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté ça l'année dernière. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu gardes des secrets.

Harry n'était pas trop sûr.

\- Parce qu'on a l'impression que c'est un secret qu'on veut garder. Quelque chose de spécial, dont on ne veut parler à personne, dit Ginny. C'est ce que ça fait.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut-être un peu. Mais surtout – ils étaient tous à se dire tellement intelligents, ne me disaient rien sur ma vie. Je voulais savoir quelque chose sur moi qu'ils ne savaient pas, pour changer.

\- C'est cinglé, Harry, dit gentiment George. On a plein de secrets qu'on ne dit pas à notre mère, mais pas des secrets niveau Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance juste à l'AD avec ça.

Qu'un des jumeaux Weasley soit la voix de la raison n'était vraiment pas une chose à laquelle Harry s'attendait. Il le regarda de travers.

\- Et si j'allais chercher maman et tu finis d'expliquer ? proposa George.

\- Non. Certainement pas. Elle est déjà assez affolée.

Harry n'aimait pas le regard que les jumeaux lui lançaient. Les jumeaux ne savaient pas écouter.

\- Sirius, décida Harry. Il est un peu comme – je l'ai presque appelé ma mère, ne lui dites pas.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, rompant la tension de l'atmosphère. Fred et George partirent à la recherche de Sirius, et Harry suivit Ron jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, où un portrait dit à Harry de la part de Dumbledore de rester là où il était.

Harry se réfugia dans les toilettes et prit quelques minutes pour détester le directeur.

_Je le déteste. Parfois je le déteste vraiment._

_Comme c'est doux à entendre, Harry. Pourquoi détestons-nous le directeur aujourd'hui ?_

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien.

_Ah. Des ordres venant d__e__ plus haut._

_Arrêtez de regarder mes souvenirs._

_Si tu a__s__ des invités et que tu laisses des documents sur la table, ce n'est pas leur faute s'il les lisent._

_Vous n'êtes pas un INVITÉ._

_Je ne suis pas celui qui te garde bien rangé dans une petite boîte en attendant d'avoir besoin de toi, petite arme._

Une minute. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Harry était l'arme secrète que Voldemort recherchait ?

Voldemort gloussa.

_Je savais qu'ils te cachaient des __ch__oses. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils te mentaient. Délicieux._

Harry résista à l'envie de demander ce que cela signifiait, et prit un chocolat dans une de ses poches. Il serait calme quoi qu'il en coûte.

Ses barrières d'Occlumancie bien en place, Harry se glissa hors des toilettes et retourna dans sa chambre. Le nombre de visages se tournant vers lui avec impatience – Sirius, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny – lui donna envie de retourner se cacher aux toilettes. Il résista.

Il s'assit sur son lit.

\- Ça a commencé à la rentrée de septembre, dit-il. Et je suppose que je comprends comment les stars de télé se sentent, maintenant…

Expliquer prit de longues heures tendues, épuisantes. Sirius voulait venir se cacher à Pré-au-Lard pour garder un œil sur lui. Harry lui fit remarquer que ça serait une bonne idée à condition que Sirius ne lui dise jamais où il était ni comment le rencontrer.

\- Alors, dit Sirius, quand tout le monde fut venu à bout des questions sur l'occlusion, Voldemort, et pourquoi Harry ne leur avait pas fait confiance. Où se positionne Rogue dans tout ça ?

\- Il sait.

\- Il sait plus que ce qu'il a dit au directeur, dit Sirius d'un air sombre. Le directeur m'a dit- bref. Il ne soupçonne pas ça.

\- Tu vas lui dire ? demanda Harry.

\- Je devrais. Tu es sûr que tu occlus là ?

\- Absolument sûr. Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu lui dises.

\- Mouais, dit Sirius, mais avec un léger sourire. Mais tu as un peu de temps – je n'utiliserai personne pour transmettre ce message, et je ne vais pas me rendre à Poudlard en personne. Je garderai le silence, à condition que tu _le_ gardes hors de ta tête.

Harry se renfrogna.

\- Ça a aidé, la nuit dernière.

\- Tu as fait exprès de faire ce rêve ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu as le droit d'avoir des rêves que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Pendant la journée, pendant ta _vie, _garde-le hors de ta tête.

\- Et si je le fais pas ?

Sirius se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, hein ? Te traiter comme un gamin. Je détestais ça quand mes parents… mais ensuite, James… hmm.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Si tu ne promets pas de le garder hors de ta tête, dit fermement Sirius, tu n'auras pas tes cadeaux de Noël.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout.

Harry essaya d'imaginer une absence de cadeaux de Noël comme punition.

(Les Weasley, toujours présents, regardaient en silence).

\- … _si_ je promets, j'ai un cadeau en avance ? demanda prudemment Harry. Il avait l'impression d'imiter Dudley, mais il ne savait pas trop qui d'autre imiter.

Sirius sourit, changeant brusquement l'ambiance, ouvrit d'un grand geste l'armoire de Harry et lui lança une – chose – verte. Harry ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, parce que le tissu le couvrait entièrement, comme un grand drap.

Harry s'extirpa de son nouvel amas de tissu et découvrit une chose verte et épaisse, couverte d'étoiles argentées. Il se leva et la secoua.

C'était une robe de chambre en soie molletonnée, comportant une vingtaine d'étoiles argentées qui toutes recouvraient une poche.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans une des vieilles chambres d'amis, dit Sirius en le regardant à travers ses cheveux sombres. Je l'ai un peu nettoyée. Je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de posséder uniquement des vêtements rouges, et tu deviens accro aux poches. Ce truc – ce truc a vraiment assez de poches.

Harry l'enfila par-dessus ses vêtements.

Ron tenta courageusement :

\- Tu as l'air – très élégant – tout à fait dans le style de Dumbledore-

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Harry sourit, et enfonça ses mains dans deux de ses poches.

\- Si je continue à m'habiller en rouge et en vert, commenta-t-il, je vais finir par ressembler à un elfe de Noël et Hermione va vouloir me libérer.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, commenta Ron. Je crève de faim. Allons manger.

* * *

Harry somnolait, pas tout à fait endormi, à la fin d'une longue journée, quand Voldemort dit :

_As-tu entendu parler des lois de la guerre, Harry ?_

_Non. Je ne vous parle pas._

_Les lois de la guerre indiquent qui sont les cibles acceptables. Pour faire simple, elles séparent le monde entre les cibles militaires et les cibles civiles. Ceux qui prennent les armes pour aller combattre sont des cibles acceptables, alors que les femmes et enfants qui restent à la maison ne le sont pas. Arthur Weasley, par exemple, était un combattant._

Harry était très fatigué. Il essaya de se forcer à la logique. Ça ne marcha pas tout à fait.

_C'est n'importe quoi_, répondit-il. _Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud. Je sais que vous tuez des femmes et des enfants._

_Pas sans de bonnes raisons, Harry._

_Genre 'ce __M__oldu m'a regardé de travers' ? Ce genre de raisons ?_

_Ça dépend. Toi, par exemple – bon, si tes gardiens ne te l'ont pas dit, je suis sûr qu'ils ont une bonne raison._

_Ma mère et mon père se battaient contre vous. Ils étaient dans l'Ordre. Je sais ça._

_Qu'est-ce que Severus peut bien raconter à propos de ton manque de curiosité, je me le demande._

_Je n'ai jamais été accusé d'un manque de curiosité jusqu'ici. Et je ne vous parle pas._

_Oh, __et bien__. Ça valait __la peine__ d'essayer._

Harry imagina Voldemort organisant sa journée, préparant des grandes lignes d'arguments à essayer contre lui, Harry Potter, et décida que c'était ridicule.

_Pourquoi vous __vous donnez tout ce mal __? Vous n'êtes pas Drago, vous n'êtes pas naïf, vous savez que je ne vais pas retourner ma veste par magie._

_Te parler me fait sentir plus humain, Harry. Comme je l'ai dit à tout le monde l'été dernier, j'ai passé les quatorze dernières années à peine en vie. Le fait de t'observer me rappelle les petites choses._

_Je ne suis pas une ÉMISSION TÉLÉ. Les gens sont des _gens. _Ça a une importance s'ils sont heureux ou triste__s__, s'ils vivent ou meurent. Espèce de taré._

_Tu as bien de la chance, jeune homme, que nous n'ayons pas de public pour ces petites discussions. Généralement, j'exige un certain niveau de décorum._

_Genre des révérences et toutes ces conneries mélodramatiques._

_Je trouve que mes disciples apprécient ces 'conneries mélodramatiques', merci._

_Je vais réciter des statistiques de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que vous partiez._

_Même s'il est très amusant que tu essaies de me faire mourir d'ennui, j'ai décidé de te montrer quelque chose._

Harry s'endormit, et rêva d'un couloir où se cachait quelque chose de merveilleux.


	75. Apprentissage

**Chapitre 75 : Apprentissage**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voir note du chapitre 73 à propos du passage en italique

* * *

La journée suivante fut (globalement) très heureuse. Sirius _chantait_ en déambulant dans la maison tout en installant des décorations de Noël, ce que Harry trouvait légèrement surnaturel mais aussi absolument merveilleux. Harry porta sa robe de chambre toute la journée – la maison était une baraque pleine de courants d'air, il avait froid – et fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait être accusé de trahir l'esprit de sa Maison que s'il portait du vert à Poudlard. Mme Weasley l'encouragea en faisant remarquer que c'était la même couleur que ses yeux, et ce fut réglé – à part pour Fred et George, qui semblaient décidés à le confondre 'accidentellement' avec le professeur Dumbledore chaque fois qu'il le croisaient.

L'arrivée d'Hermione fut géniale, et Harry répéta l'explication de la situation – Hermione semblait très calme, et en fait avait récemment relu tous les livres que comportait la bibliothèque sur l'occlumancie et la possession – "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour l'AD" – donc elle avait des questions très intelligentes à poser.

Le jour de Noël commença par Harry luttant pour se sentir coupable d'être heureux d'avoir toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait ensemble sous son toit. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute si M. Weasley avait été attaqué par un serpent géant, mais ce n'était pas très convaincant. Il avait la _sensation_ de s'être transformé en serpent géant et d'avoir attaqué M. Weasley pour rassembler tout le monde chez lui, et aucune quantité de logique ne pouvait le convaincre du contraire.

Les autres cadeaux de Noël de Sirius à Harry furent une paire de pantoufles poilues qui semblaient avoir été faites avec la fourrure d'une bête sauvage. ("Ne demande pas, Harry. Mais elles sont terriblement chaudes.") Et en cadeau commun de lui et Remus une série de livres intitulée _Défense Magique Appliquée et son Usage Contre les Forces du Mal._

Harry posa l'étrange portefeuille à crocs reçu de Hagrid sur une étagère et accrocha au mur le tableau bizarre offert par Dobby, et se dit que sa chambre commençait à avoir de l'allure.

La visite à l'hôpital réussit à éteindre la bonne humeur de Harry – surtout la rencontre avec les parents de Neville.

Harry, Kreattur et Sirius eurent plusieurs discussions houleuses pendant le reste des vacances. Harry, qui détestait pratiquer l'occlumancie en permanence, était grincheux, et penser à l'AD était la seule chose qui le retenait de vouloir quitter Poudlard et d'essayer avec Sirius de trouver une façon de détruire le médaillon. Kreattur, pendant ce temps, les soupçonnait sournoisement de ne pas prendre au sérieux cette histoire de destruction, et faisait part de ses opinions pernicieuses et probablement vraies à propos de Mondingus Fletcher, de voleurs et de l'argenterie de la famille. Sirius n'en arriva pas tout à fait à dire qu'à son avis Harry ferait mieux de quitter l'école et de venir habiter avec lui, mais il avait des accès de mauvaise humeur pendant lesquels Harry allait retrouver ses amis pour avoir de la compagnie qui n'était pas aussi… abîmée.

* * *

_Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il poussa la porte de la cuisine et vit Sirius et Rogue, assis à la table, lançant tous les deux des regards noirs dans des directions opposées. Il régnait un silence lourd d'hostilité réciproque. Une lettre était posée devant Sirius._

_\- Heu… dit Harry pour signaler sa présence._

_Rogue tourna les yeux vers lui, le visage encadré de deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras._

_\- Asseyez-vous, Potter._

_\- Tu sais, dit Sirius d'une voix forte en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise, le visage levé vers le plafond, j'aimerais bien que tu évites de donner des ordres quand tu es ici. C'est ma maison, je te rappelle._

_Une horrible rougeur se diffusa sur le visage blanchâtre de Rogue. Harry s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Sirius, face au professeur de potions._

_\- J'étais censé vous voir seul, Potter, dit celui-ci avec son habituel rictus méprisant. Mais Black…_

_\- Je suis son parrain, rappela Sirius en parlant plus fort que jamais._

_\- Je suis ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, répliqua Rogue, dont l'irritation rendait par contraste la voix plus assourdie, mais reste donc avec nous, Black, je sais que tu aimes bien… participer._

_\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répliqua Sirius en laissant sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds avec un grand bruit._

_\- Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir… disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'_utile_ (Rogue accentua légèrement le mot) pour l'Ordre._

_Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougit. Rogue retroussa la lèvre dans une expression de triomphe et se tourna vers Harry._

_\- Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre._

\- Le directeur vous a chargé de me dire qu'il souhaite que je prenne des cours d'occlumancie, répéta Harry d'une voix absente.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore dit que vous avez peut-être une connexion avec Lord Voldemort, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix absolument neutre.

\- Il pense que j'ai _peut-être_ une connexion avec Lord Voldemort, répéta Harry.

\- Il a ses raisons d'être soupçonneux.

\- Ses raisons d'être soupçonneux.

\- C'est déjà assez difficile sans avoir besoin que vous répétiez tout ce que je dis, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix sèche.

\- Je crois qu'on pourrait commencer une blague comme ça. Trois personnes entrent dans mon esprit, quelqu'un prend un coup sur la tête…

\- Épargnez-moi votre humour juvénile, Potter.

\- Je pense que tu peux épargner à Harry ton idée de ce qu'il est approprié de dire aux enfants, Rogue, dit Sirius. Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié que Sirius était là.

\- Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires. Je suis son professeur-

\- Le fait que tu enseignes dans son école ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter comme toi-même tout le temps.

\- Je suis _son professeur_. Je lui parlerai comme je le voudrai, Black. Potter, vos leçons d'Occlumancie seront le lundi à 18h. Si on vous le demande, c'est simplement une extension de votre…

Le professeur Rogue lança à Sirius un regard vénéneux.

\- Apprentissage de Potions.

Sirius s'était levé.

\- Si tu penses que je vais laisser _mon filleul_ devenir _ton_ apprenti, espèce de sac à pus gluant, je vais te changer les idées vite fait !

\- J'accepte, dit doucement Harry.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

\- J'ai demandé à Hermione de faire des recherches sur les apprentissages il y a quelques mois. J'accepte.

Le professeur Rogue cligna des yeux. Sirius se rassit lourdement.

\- Harry… dit lentement Sirius. Tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi tu parles. C'est un Mangemort. Réformé ou pas, il est aussi mauvais que possible. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr pour le côté réformé.

\- Le professeur Rogue, dit Harry d'une voix sévère, m'a sauvé la vie un paquet de fois. Ça me suffit. Je pense que ça devrait te suffire aussi. J'ai besoin d'un maître pour faire ma propre maîtrise de potions. Ça fait des années que je veux que ce soit lui. Donc… je pense que tu devrais présenter tes excuses pour la fois où tu as essayé de le tuer. Vu les circonstances.

Sirius et le professeur Rogue semblaient tous les deux avoir oublié comment bouger et respirer. Le professeur Rogue fut le premier à se rétablir.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Peut-être devrais tu présenter tes excuses pour 'la fois où tu as essayé de me tuer'. Ça me ferait sûrement plaisir.

Sirius lui lança un regard d'antipathie absolue.

\- Je n'essayais pas de le tuer, dit-il. J'essayais juste de lui apprendre à ne pas être un petit serpent visqueux. Je savais qu'il s'en sortirait.

Harry lança à Sirius un regard _incroyablement_ pas impressionné et croisa les bras.

\- Désolé, dit Sirius, dans le ton le plus douteux que Harry ait jamais entendu.

\- Ton excuse est acceptée de la même façon qu'elle a été donnée, dit Rogue avec un sourire amer, le regard sombre.

\- Très bien ! dit Harry en se levant. Ça me paraît être l'occasion de faire un gâteau pour fêter mon apprentissage. Vous voulez quel parfum ?

\- Ma mission du jour est terminée, Potter, dit Rogue en se levant à son tour. Je vous laisse célébrer ça avec votre… famille.

Rogue sortit d'un pas vif. Sirius le regarda partir et secoua la tête.

\- Chocolat et framboise pour moi, Harry.

À quel point l'intégralité du clan Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce, et Harry dut subir une discussion enlevée sur la question de savoir si c'était un nouveau signe de folie. Il fit un gâteau chocolat framboise et un gâteau à la carotte, et Fred et George créèrent une bannière magique disant "Félicitation pour ton Apprentissage avec Gros Pif, puisses-tu ne pas en mourir"


	76. Interlude : Les vacances de Drago

**Chapitre 76 : Interlude : Les vacances de Drago**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je me permets de rappeler que cette histoire est destinée à un public âge de 13 ans minimum. Si vous en avez moins, et à moins d'être du même gabarit que ma nièce qui lisait Miss Peregrine à 11 ans, ouste !

* * *

_\- Endoloris._

Drago lança un regard noir à la souris, sa baguette toujours tendue devant lui. Les moustaches de la souris frétillèrent.

_\- Avada kedavra._

La souris observa le morceau de carotte posé à côté d'elle et commença à grignoter. Drago feula.

Il avait sa baguette de rechange. Il était dans la partie du manoir totalement protégée de la Trace et des autres sorts un peu trop curieux du même genre. Il _connaissait_ les sorts. Il les avait déjà vu être lancés. Il avait tué des tripotées de souris avant ça. Quel était le _problème._

\- _Imperio_, commanda-t-il, et le sort coula de sa baguette avec aisance, comme du miel sombre. La souris leva le museau de son morceau de carotte et trottina sans gêne vers sa coupelle d'eau, où elle entreprit de se rouler. Drago passa les mains dans ses cheveux, attrapa une poignée de chaque côté et tira légèrement dessus.

Ça ne donna pas grand-chose.

\- Jeune Drago. Ton père sait-il que tu es si précoce ? demanda une voix douce, sibilante.

Drago sursauta, se retourna, rencontra le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Relève-toi.

Drago se remit lentement sur ses pieds, glissant sa baguette dans sa manche.

\- Puis-je voir cela ?

Drago tendit la baguette, les yeux toujours baissés.

\- Parle-moi de ta baguette.

\- Ce n'est pas – pardon, ma baguette est en aubépine avec un cœur en crin de licorne. Celle-ci est une baguette de rechange que j'ai prise. Érable et crin de licorne, je crois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui rendit, et Drago la rangea à la hâte.

\- As-tu peur de moi, jeune Malefoy ?

Drago releva le menton d'un geste sec et fixa son regard sur les yeux étranges du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Parfois je pense que je suis un lâche_, pensa Drago en lui-même, et dit à voix haute :

\- Non, monsieur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un maigre sourire.

\- Tu peux m'appeler 'Maître'. Tu rejoindras bientôt les rangs de mes Mangemorts, j'espère ? Ton père semble penser que tu as besoin de plus de temps pour apprendre, mais tu sembles assez – pressé.

\- Merci, Maître, dit Drago, goûtant le mot sur sa langue. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait _mal_.

\- Tu sembles contrarié, Drago, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. As-tu d'autres souris ?

\- Oui – il hésita – Maître.

La sensation était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être adulte.

Il prit une autre souris dans sa boîte de souris. Les attraper avait été drôle.

\- L'Endoloris dépend de la délectation, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu dois comprendre la douleur que tu souhaites causer et la désirer pleinement. Laisser ce désir de la provoquer te remplir, et jaillir de ta baguette. Ta baguette est ta volonté, et ta volonté est pouvoir. _Endoloris._

La souris se tordit de douleur, poussant des cris aigus. Drago regarda, ne sachant comment il devait se sentir.

Après tout, au final c'était juste une souris. Les souris étaient drôles quand il leur faisait mal, quand elles essayaient de s'enfuir et qu'il les reprenait dans le cercle de ses pattes…

Il pointa sa baguette, et pensa à s'amuser avec la souris.

\- _Endoloris._

La souris hurla. Drago sourit.

\- Très bien. Ton père sera fier de toi, j'en suis sûr. C'est un sort complexe pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit, même s'il n'était pas sûr que son père apprécie qu'il s'entraîne aux maléfices sans sa permission…

\- Tu as ma permission, Drago. Tu n'as besoin d'aucune autre.

Drago avala sa salive. Il avait entendu dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un legilimens, mais le réaliser ainsi-

\- Merci, Maître.

\- Essaie encore.

Et Drago obéit – il ne réussit pas à ressentir l'émotion exacte, les premières fois, nerveux sous le regard attentif du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais _endoloris_ coula à nouveau en lui, grisant comme du whisky pur feu, et cela devint de plus en plus facile.

\- Très bien, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant tue la, je te prie. Comme souffler une bougie.

_\- Avada kedavra_, murmura Drago, et il y eut un bref éclat vert. La souris s'immobilisa, enfin.

\- Viens avec moi. C'est assez de jeux pour aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que ton père est curieux de savoir où tu es passé.

Drago suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'esprit absorbé par le plaisir grisant du pouvoir magique. Chevauchant la crête de la vague.

\- Donne-moi tes impressions sur Harry Potter.

\- Les matières où il est le plus doué sont la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les Potions. Ses meilleurs amis sont Hermione Granger, une sang-de-bourbe, et Ronald Weasley, le dernier fils d'Arthur Weasley…


	77. La première leçon d'Occlumancie

**Chapitre 77 : La première leçon d'Occlumancie**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Certains des passages en italique de ce chapitre sont tirés de la traduction de J-F Ménard, mais pas tous, parce que je n'ai accès qu'au tome 5 en ce moment. Le passage issu du tome 3 (?) est donc traduit par mes propres soins.

* * *

Sirius prit Harry à part et lui donna un moyen de le contacter si Harry avait des soucis, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à aller prendre le Magicobus. Harry rassembla tout son courage et le serra dans ses bras. Aucun d'eux ne sut trop quoi faire après ça, mais heureusement la foule du départ les sépara, une fois les politesses sociales respectées.

Après que le Magicobus les eut déposés à Pré-au-Lard, Harry disait au revoir à tout le monde quand Remus dit quelque chose qui le surprit.

_\- Prenez bien soin de vous, dit Lupin qui serra la main de tout le monde en terminant par celle de Harry. Et toi, écoute-moi bien, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix pendant que les autres prolongeaient leurs effusions avec Tonks. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue mais c'est un excellent occlumens, et nous voulons tous, y compris Sirius, que tu aprennes à te protéger. Alors travaille dur, d'accord ?_

_\- Ouais, d'accord, répondit Harry d'un ton lourd, en regardant le visage prématurément ridé de Lupin. À bientôt._

Harry passa le trajet vers le château à se demander comment donc quelqu'un pouvait penser qu'il n'appréciait pas le professeur Rogue. Juste parce que lui et Ron se plaignaient de lui en permanence, qu'il se prenait des retenues avec une régularité terrifiante, et que le professeur Rogue le traitait comme de la vermine en public…

Oh.

Exact.

Harry avait oublié que les autres gens ne filtraient pas tout ce que disait et faisait le professeur Rogue à travers une série de tamis bien serrés, développée au fil de quatre années d'habitude. Marrant. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait pensé du professeur Rogue s'il n'avait pas fait cet effort.

* * *

La façon dont le professeur Rogue expliquait la légilimencie et l'occlumancie était très différente de la façon dont le livre l'expliquait.

\- Alors, Voldemort peut lire l'esprit de tout le monde ?

\- Si nous continuons ceci, vous allez cesser d'utiliser le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi ? Je fais toujours ça.

\- Parce que, Potter, prononcer le nom de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un est un moyen de le convoquer. Avez-vous vraiment envie d'attirer cette attention en particulier ?

\- Je suis en train d'occlure, d'accord ? Mon esprit est vide, mes émotions aussi, et j'ai trouvé de nouvelles statistiques de Quidditch à réciter dans la Gazette.

\- Des statistiques de Quidditch.

\- Très barbant. Vous ne pensez pas que je pourrais perdre son intérêt en mémorisant des informations sur les Potions, si ?

\- Hm. Combien de cette leçon est une révision ?

\- Je me suis surtout concentré sur les défenses théoriques jusque là. Je n'ai jamais pensé à quoi ça ressemblerait du point de vue de l'attaquant.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément une attaque.

Harry regarda son professeur en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous allez voir. _Levez-vous et sortez votre baguette, Potter._

_Harry se leva avec une certaine appréhension. Ils étaient face à face, séparés par le bureau._

_\- Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou de vous défendre de la manière qui vous conviendra, dit Rogue._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Harry en regardant avec inquiétude la baguette de Rogue._

_\- Je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans votre esprit, répondit Rogue à mi-voix. Nous verrons si vous parvenez à résister. On m'a dit que vous aviez déjà montré certaines aptitudes à combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium. Vous verrez qu'il faut faire appel à des pouvoirs similaires dans le cas présent… Préparez-vous, attention ! _Legilimens !

Résister à de la légilimencie active était _très_ différent de construire des barrières mentales avec Voldemort de l'autre côté. Après que le professeur Rogue ait feuilleté ses souvenirs comme un simple journal, et que Harry ait accidentellement lancé un maléfice cuisant, le professeur Rogue se recula, inclinant la tête.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous avez failli être placé à Serpentard.

\- Parce que c'était _privé._

\- Alors peut-être devriez-vous apprendre l'occlumancie.

\- Je croyais _connaître_ l'occlumancie.

\- Ne passez pas vos frustrations sur moi, Potter. Si vous ne voulez pas me voir, stoppez-moi.

\- Vous-

\- Oui ?

\- Exactement comme les potions, c'est ça ? Discipline et concentration ?

\- Vigilance éternelle – non, constante. Oui.

Harry faillit en rire, avant de se redresser, se caler sur ses pieds et se concentrer sur la sensation du vent qui le portait. Voyons donc ce que le professeur Rogue pensait de la sensation de voler comme quand Harry volait en jouant au Quidditch.

Il s'avéra que le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas ça. Il s'avéra que le professeur Rogue pouvait ajouter des sensations et des extraits de mémoire, pas uniquement regarder des souvenirs gênants. Harry ne savait pas trop comment le professeur Rogue pouvait s'être retrouvé avec le souvenirs de tremper ses mains dans de l'acide, mais il n'était pas fan.

Et puis ils se mirent à tomber dans un couloir sans fin, vers une porte noire. Et Harry la reconnut.

_Inutile de te soucier de ça pour le moment, Harry. Bonjour, Severus. Je me disais bien que vous me rendriez visite bientôt. Je pense que nous devrions prendre tous les trois un moment pour partager un souvenir, _dit Voldemort légèrement amusé.

Et puis ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un souvenir, comme s'ils faisaient un pas dans le vide.

_\- Lily, prends Harry et __fuis__ ! C'est lui ! Pars ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir-_

_Le bruit de quelqu'un sortant d'une pièce en titubant – une porte ouverte brutalement – un éclat de rire haut perché –_

_\- Pas Harry, pas Harry, pitié, pas Harry !_

_\- Pousse-toi, imbécile… pousse-toi._

_\- Pas Harry, pitié, non, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à la place-_

_\- Pas Harry ! Pitié… ayez pitié… ayez pitié…_

_Un rire aigu et grinçant et le hurlement d'une femme. Une lumière verte aveuglante et une douleur atroce dans son front, puis un rire aigu, froid et cruel._

Et puis Harry regardait les yeux sombres de Rogue et Rogue détournait le regard, dissimulant son expression dans ses cheveux. Harry se tordit les mais, ne sachant pas ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Le hurlement de sa mère résonnait dans son esprit.

\- Je pense, dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse, que le fait que ce soit vous qui m'enseignez l'Occlumancie est une très mauvaise idée. Ne faisons plus jamais ça.

\- Hélas, Monsieur Potter, murmura Rogue. Nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons.

Le professeur Rogue _grimaçait_. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que le professeur Rogue savait grimacer comme ça. Il sentait Voldemort les regarder tous les deux, et le détestait. Il le _détestait_, détestait son rire, le détestait pour lui avoir pris sa mère, pour que la seule chose qu'il ait gardé soit les supplications d'une femme et quelques photos.

Harry vacilla sur ses pieds.

_Assieds-toi, jeune homme_, lui dit Voldemort. _J'ai prévu pour toi des plans qui n'incluent pas le fait que tu te brises le crâne sur le sol de Poudlard._

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, professeur, dit Harry sans bouger.

Le professeur Rogue s'assit, et fit signe à Harry de prendre la chaise en face de lui. Harry s'assit.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Harry luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et trouver dans sa tête le calme qui bloquait tout. Cela prit pas mal de temps.

\- Il est parti, dit Harry, quand ce fut vrai.

\- Je vous verrai mercredi, Potter, dit le professeur Rogue. Nous continuerons nos leçons.

\- … est-ce que vous…

Est-ce que vous allez bien.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres passe ses frustrations sur moi, dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton sec.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça aide.

\- Dehors, Potter. Plus vite que ça.

Harry obéit.


	78. Expression numéro 13

**Chapitre 78 : Expression #13**

Ce soir là Harry entraîna Fred et George dans une discussion enflammée à propos de sorts d'invisibilité, de potions, de bonbons et d'objets enchantés. D'accord, il avait une cape d'invisibilité, mais aucun de ses amis n'en avait. Un bonbon qui vous rendait brièvement invisible, voilà qui semblait une bonne idée…

Il ne parla pas d'Occlumancie.

_Harry, cher enfant, il serait sage de t'isoler_, dit Voldemort sur un ton que Harry ne reconnut pas, juste alors qu'il arrivait enfin dans son dortoir.

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir au fait que Voldemort l'appelle _cher enfant_ après le souvenir qu'il avait déterré, s'allongea sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour hurler un bon coup.

Il s'avéra que l'oreiller était également assez efficace pour étouffer un rire maniaque.

Alors, pensa Harry morose alors que Neville lui demandait si tout allait bien, les émotions fortes de Voldemort pouvaient également traverser les barrières. Allez savoir pourquoi il était aussi content.

Harry dormait à moitié, après avoir longuement lutté pour faire le vide dans son esprit au moment d'aller se coucher puis avoir lamentablement renoncé, et réalisa que s'il ne pouvait pas occlure, il pouvait tout aussi bien jouer les casse-pieds.

_Alors_, pensa-t-il en direction de Voldemort, _qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux ?_

_Oh, Harry. Je suis absolument certain que tu pourras l'apprendre dans les journaux demain. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise._

_Je l'ai dit à mes amis à Noël. À cause du serpent._

_L'amitié est une chose merveilleuse._

_Vous avez des amis ?_

Harry était un peu trop fatigué pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

_À ma façon, oui._

_Je vous déteste vraiment._

_Dors, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves._

* * *

Au matin, Harry se sentait assez costaud pour occlure, et il lut dans le journal un article à propos de Mangemorts s'étant évadés en masse d'Azkaban. Ceci, pensa-t-il sombrement, expliquait cela. Entre ça et le meurtre d'un employé du Département des Mystères, Harry n'eut pas trop de difficultés à se concentrer sur son occlumancie pendant la journée. Le problème était ses leçons d'occlumancie, que Harry savait maintenant absolument nécessaires.

C'était juste qu'elles étaient aussi absolument horribles.

La deuxième leçon d'Occlumancie, le mercredi, commença à peu près comme la première. Le professeur Rogue lança sa légilimencie, et parcourut les souvenirs de Harry – il était curieux à propos de vol d'ingrédients de potions (Harry avait dissimulé la culpabilité d'Hermione en la matière pendant des années), de combien la relation de Harry avec sa famille était dysfonctionnelle (Tante Pétunia essayant de le frapper avec un poêle à frire, les mains d'Oncle Vernon autour de sa gorge), de ses souvenirs de discussions avec Voldemort.

_Oh, nous avons une nouvelle leçon ?_ demanda Voldemort. _Je suis un peu occupé ce soir, mais je peux me joindre à vous._

_Je suis capable d'enseigner l'occlumancie,_ répondit mentalement le professeur Rogue. _Je suis un professeur._

_Severus._

_Pardon, Maître._

_Besoin d'une leçon en-_

Harry visualisa à la perfection tomber d'un balai lancé à toute vitesse, et les repoussa _tous les deux_ hors de son esprit. Il se retrouva assis par terre, haletant.

\- Très bien, Potter, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix froide. Encore.

\- Mais-

\- _Encore._

Harry se hissa sur ses pieds.

\- _Legilimens._

(Harry était tout petit, blotti dans son placard. Harry voyait Poudlard pour la première fois, fasciné par des-gens-comme-lui. Harry parlait à un serpent au zoo.)

_Très bien, Severus, j'ai saisi le message. Je suis parfaitement conscient de nos __similitudes__. Est-ce à mon tour ?_

_Maître, dites-moi ce que vous voulez et j'obéirai, mais je suis assez confus quant à ce que vous voulez de moi._

_Tu fais énormément confiance à ce garçon, _commenta Voldemort. _Même pas une prétention de loyauté envers ton précieux Dumbledore ?_

Harry pensa à des statistiques de Quidditch. Les Canons de Chudley avaient peut-être une chance pour la coupe cette année, bon, pas vraiment, mais Ron gardait espoir-

_Idiot, _pensa Rogue.

_En effet, _dit Voldemort. _Parce que cela rend évident le fait que tu essai__e__s de me cacher quelque chose… voyons voir._

(Le professeur Rogue disant que quel que soit le côté où il avait été pendant la dernière guerre, il faisait confiance à Harry pour comprendre sa position dans celle à venir).

_Dis-moi, Severus, _dit Voldemort, toujours avec ce léger amusement. _Que ferais-tu si je t'ordonnais de tuer le garçon sur-le-champ ?_

_Je mourrais, tôt ou tard_, pensa Rogue avec une ironie amère.

Gloussement silencieux.

_Harry_, ajouta Voldemort, _n'es-tu pas censé faire quelque chose ?_

Harry, qui avait arrêté de son concentrer sur son occlusion devant la tournure horrible qu'avait pris la conversation, se remit à occlure.

Donc en gros, tout était horrible. Rogue, qui détestait les leçons tout autant que Harry, continua à les donner bien au-delà du point où Harry était capable d'occlure pour sauver sa peau, jusqu'à ce que Harry se sente fatigué et étrange, comme si toutes ses entrailles étaient à l'extérieur de son corps.

Le vendredi soir Harry eut une nouvelle leçon d'Occlumancie, qui se termina de façon prévisible avec de violents maux de tête pour Harry et une humeur massacrante pour Rogue. Ils restèrent assis un moment dans le bureau de Rogue à se lancer des regards noirs, aucun ne voulant prendre la parole en premier, sachant que ça allait lancer une de ces disputes qu'ils gardaient généralement pour les moments où ils avaient des témoins.

_Alors, tu vas vraiment laisser cela te distraire de l'écriture de ta monographie ?_ demanda poliment Voldemort.

_Je suis peut-être trop fatigué pour occlure, mais je ne suis pas obligé de vous parler._

_Tu réalises que je suis le seul à y trouver du plaisir ?_

_Espèce de malade. On a parlé Potions mardi soir comme d'habitude._

_Tsk._

Harry décida que c'était un bon moment pour taper sa tête sur le bureau.

\- Allez vous coucher, Potter. Avant d'abîmer mon bureau.

* * *

Le samedi après-midi, l'année de Harry devint meilleure ou pire, et il ne savait pas exactement lequel des deux.

\- M. Potter. Avant que nous allions plus loin avec cette – cette idée que vous avez eue – quelques remarques. Laissez-moi mettre les choses au clair – vous allez obtenir un Optimal en Potions. Je me fiche de savoir si vous avez passé le matin à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou si vous étiez l'après-midi à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous ne me ferez pas honte.

Cette idée d'apprentissage était décidément une des meilleures idées que Harry ait jamais eues.

\- Je n'y suis pas encore, hein.

\- Votre niveau actuel est tout juste acceptable. Si vous arriviez à vous _concentrer_, vous pourriez atteindre un Effort Exceptionnel.

\- Je vais devoir occlure pendant l'examen aussi ?

\- À ce point l'occlusion _devrait_ être assez constante pour que vous trouviez ça plus distrayant de ne pas le faire. Nous n'avons pas de leçon d'occlusion aujourd'hui, Potter.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Rogue cligna des yeux.

\- Les devoirs, Potter, dit-il d'un ton sec, avant d'abaisser les barrières avec des petits coups de baguette. Harry fila à son bureau avec une pile de rédactions de première année. Ses rédactions en première année avaient été aussi mauvaises que ça, pensa-il avec accablement. Il ne savait pas comment il avait osé se regarder dans la glace.

Le professeur Ombrage entra, avec son bloc-notes. Le professeur Rogue, qui avait déverrouillé la porte, hocha la tête en sa direction et se tourna vers le placard à ingrédients.

\- Professeur Rogue. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que Potter fait ici ?

\- Il m'aide à noter les devoirs. Ensuite il triera des feuilles de chêne. Nous en avons reçu un lot, mais elles sont mélangées. Potter, vous vous rappelez la différence entre le chêne noir et le chêne rouge ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Le duvet orange.

Selon l'idée qu'il allait se mettre en colère s'il regardait Ombrage, Harry garda les yeux fixés sur les copies. Non, il n'était pas possible de laisser sa potion d'enflure sans surveillance pendant une heure, franchement…

\- J'ai accepté M. Potter comme apprenti au début de ce trimestre, dit le professeur Rogue. J'ai envoyé la confirmation au Ministère au début de la semaine, en fait.

\- Hum, hum. Oui, j'avais entendu quelque chose de la sorte. Je pensais que c'était une erreur.

Le professeur Rogue sortit un gros sac de feuilles de chêne du placard à ingrédients et le posa sur la table.

\- Je vous assure, Professeur Ombrage, que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des erreurs dans mes démarches administratives. Harry James Potter est, il est vrai, un peu jeune pour être un apprenti, mais il faut savoir faire des concessions.

\- Pour le talent ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment envoûtée par sa voix lente et calme.

\- Pas du tout. Potter est un idiot, sans aucun talent particulier pour l'art. Non, ce que Potter possède en abondance est une détermination aveugle doublée d'absurdité profonde. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de la mettre en bouteille, mais en attendant, je considère que c'est rendre un service à la communauté d'en faire quelque chose d'utile.

Elle s'ébroua.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, professeur Rogue, au vu des circonstances, vous devez comprendre que le Ministère a quelques questions vis-à-vis de cet arrangement.

\- Les circonstances ?

\- La situation politique actuelle.

\- Mon apprenti n'aura probablement pas le temps de faire de la politique pendant les – Rogue sembla s'arrêter pour réfléchir – cinq années à venir.

\- Monsieur Potter, demanda Ombrage d'une voix sirupeuse, vous devez sûrement être inquiet de ne plus avoir autant de temps pour, hum hum, sauver le monde ?

Harry leva les yeux, et se dit, et puis merde, autant s'amuser un peu.

\- En fait, Professeur, je trouve que les Potions m'aident à rester calme. Je deviens nerveux parfois, dit-il avec un sourire innocent. Et je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis. On ne parle pas trop en faisant des potions.

Les pensées d'Ombrage semblaient se télescoper dans sa tête.

\- Il y aura peut-être un jugement, dit-elle au professeur Rogue.

\- Les apprentissages ne relèvent pas de la juridiction du Ministère, murmura le professeur Rogue d'un air distant. C'est une tradition très ancienne, en fait. Il n'est pas sage de critiquer les traditions.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, professeur Rogue. Nous voulons éviter que quelqu'un profite de la situation.

Elle lança un regard en biais vers Harry, et quitta la pièce.

\- Dites-moi, murmura Rogue, une fois la porte refermée. Où avez-vous eu cette idée ?

\- Drago appelait ça 's'adapter à la situation', quand on se parlait encore.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur, qui semblait pensif.

Ça, réalisa Harry avec une certaine stupéfaction, c'était l'Expression de Rogue #13, 'Je vous féliciterais si j'avais l'habitude de faire une chose pareille.'


	79. Ce que nous faisons pour nous amuser

**Chapitre 79 : Ce que nous faisons pour n****o****us amuser**

Apparemment, le fait que le Survivant fasse un apprentissage méritait d'être dans les journaux. Harry découvrit cela en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, page deux, avec une photo de Rogue fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde, absolument _tout le monde_ avait une opinion à ce sujet.

Ron et Neville voulaient savoir s'il se sentait bien.

Le professeur McGonagall voulait savoir si c'était encore la Gazette qui inventait des choses, et eut une expression assez pincée quand Harry reconnut timidement qu'il avait accepté l'offre du professeur Rogue.

La _Gazette_ voulait savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée qu'un jeune homme instable soit chargé d'une nouvelle responsabilité en plus de celles qui pesaient déjà sur lui.

L'AD pensait dans l'ensemble que ça prenait trop de temps à Harry, et Harry ne protesta pas.

Même Hagrid lui posa la question d'un air hésitant. Harry, qui commençait à avoir la nette impression que personne dans l'école ne savait ce qu'il pensait du professeur Rogue, marmonna que les potions c'était intéressant.

La seule personne qui ne semblait pas avoir d'opinion sur l'apprentissage de Harry était le professeur Rogue, qui était trop occupé à avoir des opinions sur les aptitudes de Harry avec un couteau, ses capacités de concentration, son occlumancie et sa façon générale de gérer son emploi du temps.

\- Je ne m'en ferai pas remontrer par _Minerva McGonagall_, feula le professeur Rogue à Harry par-dessus une potion trouble qui sentait le regret et les baies de sureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall a à voir avec ça ?

\- Elle a décidé que si un de nous peut prendre un élève de Poudlard en tant qu'apprenti, elle aussi. Elle a choisi Drago Malefoy.

La mâchoire de Harry heurta sa poitrine.

\- Donc vous, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, allez être le meilleur apprenti que cette école ait jamais compté. Recommencez.

\- On ne peut pas plutôt se faire du souci à propos de tueurs en série démoniaques ? demanda Harry d'une voix plaintive.

\- _Recommencez._

Donc Harry obéit.

* * *

Le temps fila. Harry pensa qu'il avait été bien occupé avant, mais ce n'était rien, _rien_ par rapport à la quantité de temps qui lui manquait maintenant. Il n'était pas particulièrement amateur du sommeil ces temps-ci, donc il l'évitait autant que possible et grattouillait quelques heures pour se consacrer à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui était nulle. Le week-end à Pré-au-Lard passa. Harry donna une interview à Rita Skeeter à propos de Voldemort pour le Chicaneur, et se retrouva à nouveau dans la courte liste des personnes que le professeur Ombrage considérait devoir maîtriser par tous les moyens nécessaires. Il se consacra à son occlusion avec une telle insistance que le professeur Rogue et lui purent arriver au bout d'une heure d'entraînement sans que Harry finisse avec l'esprit en sang. Cho Chang était très jolie.

* * *

Harry s'endormit, et rêva de Voldemort et de Rookwood. Voldemort était tellement en colère qu'au début il ne remarqua pas la présence de Harry.

Et puis si, alors que Rookwood partait.

_Ah. Je devrais faire attention à mon __humeur__, n'est-ce pas Harry. Oui, je suis de plus en plus satisfait d'avoir maîtrisé mon humeur avec toi._

Harry décida qu'il devait se réveiller immédiatement.

Il se réveilla en hurlant. À l'insistance de Ron il parla au professeur Rogue de son incapacité totale à occlure pendant son sommeil.

Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Rogue. Ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Harry.

Ce qui amena, inévitablement, à ce que Harry se retrouve accidentellement dans l'esprit de son professeur.

En voyant un souvenir de son professeur enfant en train de pleurer, Harry se rappela avec une clarté terrifiante la fois où lui et le professeur Rogue avaient failli parler du père du professeur Rogue.

\- Encore, dit le professeur Rogue, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette fois, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'esprit de Voldemort, à leur grand désarroi et tourment. Ils étaient dans un couloir – une lumière bleue sous la porte –

\- Bonsoir, les enfants, dit Voldemort. Ils n'étaient pas du tout dans un couloir. Voldemort était assis dans une bibliothèque, avec un petit feu de cheminée craquant à côté. Il tenait un livre de contes entre les mains.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a une explication pour ceci ?

Ni Harry ni Rogue ne semblaient très pressés d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Harry. Il y a une prophétie à propos de toi dans le Département des Mystères. Severus. Je t'en prie, arrête d'essayer de faire avaler une vie entière en quelques mois, l'enfant a besoin de pouvoir souffler. Emmène-le faire quelque chose d'amusant. Il dispose d'assez peu de temps, vous n'avez pas besoin de le passer dans un laboratoire de potions. Bonne nuit.

Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Rogue. Rogue le regardait.

Une femme hurla dehors, et ils furent tous les deux distraits par ce qui se révéla être le professeur Trelawney qui se faisait virer.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue portait un bonnet.

Harry savait, techniquement, que plein de gens portaient des bonnets, mais il avait quand même du mal à accepter l'image du _professeur Rogue_ portant un bonnet pelucheux. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait volé à Dobby. Le professeur portait aussi une cape d'hiver, mais c'était légèrement plus normal.

\- … Professeur ? dit Harry en le dévisageant.

\- Nous sortons, Potter. Tenez.

Le professeur Rogue tenait à la main une cape d'hiver vert foncé. Harry la regarda aussi avec insistance. Il y avait plusieurs détails à observer.

Premièrement, le professeur Rogue lui avait tendu quelque chose.

Deuxièmement, c'était un vêtement associé au professeur Rogue qui n'était pas noir.

Troisièmement, Harry n'y comprenait rien.

\- Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Venez, espèce d'idiot. Nous allons ramasser dans la Forêt. Si vous n'avez pas de chance, vous serez dévoré, mais vous aurez peut-être envie d'éviter de mourir de froid en attendant.

Harry saisit le message et enfila la cape.

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut très étrange. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'école, le professeur Rogue avançant d'un grand pas sur le sol enneigé, au-delà de la lisière de la Forêt. Un _lumos_ éclaira le chemin. Le professeur Rogue conjura un panier et le tendit à Harry sans un mot.

Puis, toujours sans un mot, le professeur Rogue bondit sur un champignon qui poussait sur le tronc d'un arbre, et le champignon essaya de s'enfuir.

Harry bâilla en participant à la récolte de champignons fugueurs, en arrachant des poils à un blaireau (le professeur Rogue l'avait laissé maîtriser le blaireau) et en cueillant du cresson sur les rives d'un ruisseau glacial avant de dire :

\- Oh, c'est la nouvelle lune, c'est ça ?

\- Enfin, la lumière se fait, dit le professeur Rogue. Nous attendons minuit et l'ouverture des fleurs, mais il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas passer le temps de façon productive.

Harry, qui arrivait à repérer les choses quand on les mettait bien en évidence, dit :

\- C'est ça que vous faites pour vous _amuser _?

\- Si vous êtes sage, je vous laisserai récolter le venin d'une vipère rare qui niche près d'ici.

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Rogue entendait par _sage_, mais il fit de son mieux pour être efficace et ne pas s'endormir, et en arriva à passer l'heure du crime à lutter avec une vipère magique qui n'appréciait pas de s'être fait réveiller à minuit.

Alors que Harry transvasait le venin de la petite éponge de récolte à une fiole de cristal, il se demanda si ses amis penseraient que sa définition de quelque chose d'amusant était un peu étrange.

\- On pourra recommencer ? demanda-t-il à son professeur.

\- À la pleine lune.

Harry, qui n'avait jusque-là pas réalisé qu'une maîtrise de potion comprenait une certaine dose d'aventures en terrain hostile, se sentit soudain réconcilié avec ses choix professionnels.


	80. Formations de combat entre amis

**Chapitre 80 : Formations de combat entre amis**

Harry était en train de chantonner à voix basse tout en faisant ses devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie quand Hermione demanda :

\- Harry ?

Il leva la tête. Autour de la table de la bibliothèque se trouvaient Ron, Hermione et Neville. Greg et Luna étaient assis à la table d'à côté, penchés sur des magazines.

\- Quoi, Hermione ?

\- Tu chantonnais.

\- Oh. Oui ?

\- On se fait du souci pour toi.

Harry y réfléchit une minute.

\- Mais… ça se passe pas trop mal en fait. Ça fait deux-trois semaines que je n'ai pas eu de problème avec ma cicatrice, Ombrage est persuadée que je suis tellement zinzin que ça ne sert à rien de me harceler, Ron s'améliore au Quidditch, les Elfes de Maison écrivent des petits messages sur les desserts, j'aime bien Firenze en professeur de divination.

\- Dis-nous quand tu es heureux, idiot, dit-elle.

Sur ce Hermione fondit en larmes et le serra dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, lançant un regard désespéré à Ron. Ron haussa les épaules sans pouvoir l'aider. Plusieurs rendez-vous avec Cho n'avaient pas aidé Harry à mieux comprendre les filles.

\- Je pense que c'est l'occlumancie, dit Harry, après qu'ils eurent fini la partie avec l'étreinte. Ça rend mes émotions un peu plus lointaines, je crois ? Ce n'est pas douloureux du tout.

\- Et pas de problème avec, euh, tu sais ? demanda Ron.

\- Pas depuis un bon moment… Huh.

\- Tant mieux. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Ron, maître de la litote.

\- Si tu as le temps, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu d'aide avec la préparation de l'audience d'émancipation de Greg, dit Hermione. Tu as l'air occupé, mais il y a tellement à faire. Les lois d'émancipation sorcières sont tellement plus compliquées que les lois sur les créatures, parce qu'il y a la question de qui prend la responsabilité en cas de magie accidentelle – autrefois ça aurait été le maître d'un apprenti, mais depuis l'institution de l'éducation de masse au Royaume-Uni, c'est devenu beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Hermione, dit lentement Harry, qu'est-ce ça signifiait d'être un apprenti avant ?

\- Ça dépendait selon le maître, bien sûr, mais c'était juste des variations sur un contrat magique d'engagement pour du travail en échange de l'enseignement, avec le maître comme responsable légal… pourquoi ?

\- Je me… posais juste la question. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour un adulte ?

\- Les apprentis étaient rarement des adultes – ils étaient adoptés dans la famille de leur maître pendant la durée de l'apprentissage, bien sûr, puisque ça commençait vers l'âge de dix ans. Très peu de sorciers étaient pris, parce que les maîtres devaient être sélectifs.

\- C'est intéressant, dit Harry, essayant désespérément de se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- Alors… Harry a été adopté par _Rogue _? demanda Ron en tirant une tête pas possible.

\- Oh, non ! Non, c'est beaucoup plus informel et juridique maintenant, plus personne n'utilise les contrats d'engagement pour les apprentissages ou pour l'emploi – c'était trop facile d'en abuser. Vous n'écoutez pas en Histoire de la Magie ? Ça a été un facteur déclenchant dans l'avant-avant-dernière guerre des Gobelins.

\- Nous fais pas peur comme ça, Hermione, grogna Ron. Tu vas me donner des cheveux blancs.

\- Comme si Harry allait protester, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

\- Peut-être, marmonna Harry.

Elle lui tapota la main.

\- Le professeur Rogue et Sirius, alors.

Harry s'étrangla. Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche en silence plusieurs fois.

Harry réussit à articuler :

\- Ils s'entre-tueraient, littéralement. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse leur faire confiance pour dormir en même temps dans la même maison. Parce qu'ils s'entre-tueraient.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry, dit Hermione. Ce sont des adultes, des membres de l'Ordre !

Harry, qui ne voyait pas comment exprimer le niveau que pouvaient atteindre des adultes qui voulaient s'entre-tuer, changea de sujet en abordant les substances les plus destructrices dont chacun avait entendu parler, l'esprit toujours tourné vers le médaillon diabolique.

La suggestion de Greg d'utiliser le Feudeymon n'aida pas à faire avancer le débat.

\- Il y a toujours le venin de basilic, dit Hermione d'un ton absent, feuilletant son manuel de Runes Anciennes.

\- … quoi ?

\- Le venin de Basilic. Il n'est pas utilisé en potions parce qu'il est trop destructeur, c'est pour ça que tu n'y as pas pensé.

\- Le venin de Basilic.

Harry se leva, oubliant livres et devoirs, et ne s'arrêta que quand une grosse main lui saisit le poignet. Il se retrouva face au regard indéchiffrable de Greg.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, Harry ? demanda Luna d'un ton rêveur.

\- Je peux aller chercher du venin de Basilic, dit Harry. J'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre mon autre sac-

\- Tu ne descends pas là-bas sans moi ! dit Ron en se levant à son tour. Il pourrait y en avoir un autre.

Sans voir le coup arriver, Harry se retrouva avec son groupe de travail devenant un groupe d'expédition dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- J'aimerais vraiment bien le voir, dit Luna, et après ça Greg exigea de pouvoir l'escorter.

Le commentaire de Neville "Il est grand temps que je commence à venir avec vous" n'aida pas Harry à penser que c'était une bonne idée. Mais il attrapa son sac de ramassage d'ingrédients et ses gants en cuir de dragon (on apprend des choses en luttant contre un blaireau).

\- Formation de combat, dit Greg quand ils se retrouvèrent après être passés à leurs dortoirs respectifs pour poser leurs livres et prendre ce dont ils pensaient avoir besoin.

\- Harry, Hermione et Ron en tête. Moi et Neville sur les flancs. Luna à l'arrière en soutien.

\- On ne va pas au _combat_, marmonna Harry.

\- Ça a déjà marché avant ? demanda Greg.

Harry ne voulait pas admettre à voix haute que non, ça n'avait jamais marché avant. Donc il ne dit rien.

* * *

\- Salut, Mimi.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares aujourd'hui ?

\- En fait je suis venu pour la Chambre.

\- Tu ne me rends plus jamais visite.

\- Dis, j'étais là la semaine dernière pour préparer du philtre calmant.

\- Oh, c'était la semaine dernière ? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps.

Mimi arrêta de tourner sur elle même en montant et en descendant, donnant le vertige à tout le monde, et se mit à flotter en l'air, assise en tailleur.

Ron murmura à Harry en aparté :

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Je prépare des trucs pour les produits de Fred et George ici. Je ne peux pas faire ça à côté du professeur Rogue, murmura Harry en retour.

\- Oh, dit Ron. Tu dors quand ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr.

Il siffla à la Chambre de s'ouvrir, et mena le chemin dans le tunnel.

* * *

Harry eut le temps de penser "_Pourquoi ce sont toujours des araignées ?"_ avant qu'ils soient tous trop occupés à lancer des sorts sur la meute pour se poser des questions. Au moins elles étaient de taille moyenne, pas géantes, ces araignées – ce qui lui donna une idée.

\- Donnez-moi une minute ! cria-t-il à Ron et Hermione, par dessus le murmure frénétique 'crève, araignée, crève !' de Ron.

Il rangea sa baguette et fouilla dans une de ses poches avant d'en sortir une fine bouteille verte. Il la déboucha et lança la potion en une arabesque de liquide vert sur la meute d'araignées, qui à son contact rétrécirent jusqu'à atteindre la taille de balles de golf, au lieu d'être grosses comme des chiots. Quand les araignées suivantes traversèrent la ligne de potion étendue sur le sol, elles rétrécirent à leur tour.

Et puis Ron se mit à les piétiner, dans une sorte de danse extravagante, en chantonnant toujours "Crève, araignée, crève !"

Tous les autres s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ça.

\- Ron, dit gentiment Hermione, tu peux arrêter maintenant. Elles ne sont pas agressives à cet âge là.

\- Oh. C'est vrai.

Ron écrasa une dernière araignée, et ils attendirent en silence. Aucune autre n'arriva.

\- Tu devrais partager plus de potions avec la classe, dit Luna d'un ton rêveur. J'aimerais bien avoir plus d'options si je perds ma baguette.

\- On pourra en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'AD, dit Harry, observant prudemment la Chambre. Elle ne semblait pas présenter d'autres dangers, elle était juste à moitié inondée, pleine d'araignées, et plutôt sombre. Hermione les éclaira avec un _lumos_, et Harry s'approcha prudemment du squelette du Basilic.

Il attrapa la main de Neville juste avant qu'il touche la pointe d'un des crocs.

\- Non ! J'ai failli mourir d'un de ceux là, je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ça à ta grand-mère. Doucement, par la base.

\- Combien tu penses qu'on devrait en prendre ? demanda Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir redescendre.

\- Toutes, dit fermement Harry. Je commence à apprécier l'idée d'être trop bien préparé.

Ils arrachèrent prudemment toutes les dents du serpent, les rangeant soigneusement dans la sacoche de Harry.

\- Quelqu'un en veut une ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai vraiment _besoin_ que d'une.

\- Je pense que nous devrions tous en avoir une, dit Luna. Comme souvenir de notre voyage ensemble.

\- D'accord, dit Harry. Je vais les emballer séparément pour qu'on évite de se tuer par accident. Ça serait embarrassant.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait le temps d'être embarrassés, vu qu'on serait morts, dit Ron. Vous avez vu comment j'ai attaqué toutes ces araignées ? Vlan ! Paf !

Harry tapota l'épaule de Ron, content de voir que quelqu'un s'amusait.

\- Couvre-feu, dit Greg.

Et soudain ce qui avait été une expédition bien rangée devint une ruée désordonnée dans les couloirs obscurs, parce que Ombrage était plus effrayante qu'une meute d'araignée grosses comme des chiots.


	81. Conseils d'orientation

**Chapitre 81 : Conseils d'orientation**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Le passage en italique extrait du tome 5 est issu de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

\- Sniffle ? demanda Harry au miroir magique sans grande conviction. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su à quel point la connexion par le miroir était sécurisée, donc il avait décidé de l'utiliser uniquement en cas d'urgence. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas ici, mais il avait réfléchi aux différentes façons d'envoyer les crocs à Sirius depuis des jours et le seul avis qu'il avait reçu de ses amis avait été un sermon d'Hermione à propos du décret sur les substances dangereuses et du fait qu'elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé à cause de son obsession pour détruire un objet hérité des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Harry ne répondit pas que c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à les mettre lui, Sirius et Kreattur d'accord, parce que Hermione était toujours persuadée que Kreattur avait un bon fond, juste très au fond. Très, très au fond, pensa Harry.

\- Harry ! Tout va bien ? fit la voix grave de Sirius. Harry sentit une part de lui se détendre.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait marcher pour le truc, dit Harry à voix basse. Il se cachait dans son dortoir, mais on ne savait jamais vraiment. Il était possible que Malefoy se planque sous le lit.

\- C'est vrai ? Génial. Dis-moi quand je peux venir le prendre.

\- C'est une substance dangereuse. Mais, euh, j'en ai peut-être trouvé. Ici. Mais je ne sais pas comment te l'envoyer, avec Ombrage.

\- Hm. Ça fait quelle taille ?

\- À peu près la taille d'un portefeuille.

Sirius changea de sujet, posant des questions sur les cours de Harry et ses amis, et Harry le laissa faire. Ils bavardèrent pendant quelques minutes.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas parler trop longtemps. Tu peux passer par Rogue, dit Sirius à contrecœur.

\- … quoi ?

\- Les Maîtres de Potions ont un permis standard pour la plupart des substances dangereuses, et il peut quitter l'école sans problème. Emballe bien ton truc, ne lui dis pas ce que c'est, et on verra s'il me l'apporte. Une sorte de test.

Harry essaya de s'imaginer demander au professeur Rogue d'apporter quelque chose à Sirius.

\- Allez, Harry. Sois pas une poule mouillée.

\- Je suis pas-

\- Cot cot cot, dit Sirius.

\- _D'accord_. Argh.

Sirius gloussa.

\- Lily se faisait toujours avoir avec ça, dit-il, et puis le miroir s'éteignit doucement.

Harry resta bouche bée un moment. Est-ce qu'il était plus comme sa mère que comme son père ? Il avait toujours un peu souhaité être plus courageux, comme on lui avait dit que son père était, mais si Sirius disait qu'il lui rappelait sa mère… c'était presque aussi bien.

Donc en fin de compte, Harry fit exactement ça. Le professeur Rogue le regarda d'une drôle de façon, mais il ne protesta pas, acceptant le petit paquet avec un bref "N'en faites pas une habitude, Potter."

* * *

Greg n'arrivait pas à lancer un Patronus. Pas de brume argentée, pas la moindre étincelle brillante. Harry lui en avait parlé, ou du moins il avait essayé, mais n'avait reçu en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et si tu pensais à Luna ? demanda Harry, davantage grognon qu'optimiste à ce stade. Greg fronça les sourcils, regardant le vide.

\- Je pense que je suis pas bon à ça, dit-il. Pas bon pour la plupart des sorts.

\- Tu t'en fiches de comment tu t'en sors en cours, fit remarquer Harry. Tu es bon en duel.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'aime faire mal aux gens.

Harry fit appel à toute la patience qui lui restait, et regretta que Drago n'ait pas récupéré son laquais. Sauf que non, parce que Luna allait être triste. Et Harry commençait à s'attacher au caractère fantaisiste de Luna, qui ressemblait pas mal au sien parfois.

\- … d'accord. Bon, c'est sensé être un souvenir agréable, pas forcément quelque chose de bien. Si tu essayais avec une fois où tu étais très content de faire mal à quelqu'un ?

L'expression de Greg passa de boudeur à pensif.

\- _Expecto patronum_, aboya-t-il, et pendant un instant, une queue argentée touffue flotta dans l'air avant de disparaître.

Drago Malefoy, le patronus chat. Harry passa à sa victime suivante, très fermement décidé à ne jamais demander à Greg quel était son bon souvenir.

\- Je pensais – disait-il à Hermione – j'ai bien aimé comment on a fait dans la Chambre l'autre jour – on devrait faire bosser l'AD en petites équipes, comme des aurors partenaires en duo ou en trio.

Et puis Dobby apparut pour les prévenir, et l'AD s'éparpilla.

Harry lui-même se prit un croche-pied par Drago Malefoy, qui en profita pour le regarder d'un air narquois.

La rencontre avec Fudge et Ombrage fut un exemple délicieux de comment mentir à des employés du gouvernement. Harry en aurait profité davantage s'il avait été moins nerveux vis-à-vis des résultats. Un grand nombre de ses amis aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir s'ils étaient renvoyés – Hermione, Greg. Ça n'aurait pas pu arriver à un plus mauvais moment, quand le groupe commençait tout juste à être doué, mais avant d'être vraiment à l'aise et opérationnel.

Dumbledore, pensa Harry avec émerveillement, était toujours son modèle. Rusé comme un Serpentard, audacieux comme un Gryffondor, ingénieux comme un Serdaigle. Et, comme il le remarqua pendant sa contemplation du directeur, le professeur Dumbledore aimait les poches.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry à brûle-pourpoint, vous voulez un sac de bonbons au citron ?

\- J'en serais ravi, Harry, dit Dumbledore, son regard calme toujours rivé sur Fudge, venant tout juste d'avoir menacé de s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Pose-le donc sur le bureau, j'ai peur que Monsieur le Ministre me force à sortir ma baguette d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry posa le sac de bonbons sur le bureau, et vit le vœu silencieux de s'assurer que le professeur Dumbledore ne soit jamais, jamais à cours de bonbons. Absolument jamais. La _tête_ de Fudge.

Et avant que Dumbledore disparaisse dans une gerbe de flammes, il attrapa le sachet de bonbons reposant sur le bureau brisé. Harry s'en sentit tout ragaillardi.

* * *

_\- __Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer trônant à la place du directeur, dit Hermione d'un ton hargneux tandis qu'il montaient les marches de pierre qui menaient dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se voyait déjà régenter tous les autres profs, cette espèce de stupide vieille boursouflure assoiffée de pouvoir…_

_\- Tu veux peut-être encore ajouter quelque chose, Granger ?_

_Drago Malefoy avait surgi de derrière la porte, suivi de Crabbe. Son visage pâle et pointu rayonnait de méchanceté._

\- Je ne sais pas, Malefoy, est-ce que je veux ? demanda-t-elle en le toisant.

\- La brigade inquisitoriale, qui inclut moi-même et Vince ici présent, a été détachée pour retirer des points à ceux qui montrent un manque de loyauté flagrant envers le Ministère.

Il regarda Hermione de haut en bas.

\- Je te laisserai partir avec un avertissement, Granger, si tu me supplies.

\- Je ne veux pas t'attirer de problèmes, dit Hermione avec une fausse douceur. Je t'en prie, fais ton devoir.

Harry commençait vraiment à se rappeler pourquoi il avait commencé par détester Drago.

Les plans de Fred et George pour semer le chaos ne remontèrent pas vraiment le moral de Harry, parce que Harry connaissait certaines des choses sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé, et n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer le niveau de chaos que ces objets réussiraient à semer si correctement utilisés.

Puis Ombrage essaya de le droguer. _Lui_. Maugrey et le professeur Rogue le tueraient s'il se laissait droguer par un ennemi. _Voldemort_ viendrait probablement en personne le torturer s'il manquait ainsi de prudence à proximité d'Ombrage. Sans compter que tout ce qui pouvait lui faire baisser sa garde serait catastrophique pour son occlumancie. Harry suspectait que la seule raison pour laquelle Voldemort n'avait pas passé le trimestre à lui suggérer mine de rien des techniques de torture envers Ombrage était parce que Harry avait réussi à bloquer son intérêt pour elle. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Harry ne savait pas trop comment il aurait supporté cette mauvaise influence.

Très bien, ce jeu pouvait se jouer à deux.

\- Voulez-vous un chocolat, Professeur ? demanda Harry. Ils vont très bien avec le thé.

\- Non, Potter, je ne veux pas de chocolat. Je veux que vous buviez votre thé.

Harry cligna des yeux d'un air innocent, faisant de son mieux pour imiter Luna.

\- Les derniers que j'ai faits sont à la framboise.

\- Buvez votre thé, Potter, dit-elle doucement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous occuper de chocolats pour le moment. Je pense que vous avez reçu un sortilège de confusion, et le thé va vous aider.

\- Oh, très bien, murmura Harry avant de faire semblant de siroter son thé.

\- Maintenant, je veux que vous me disiez où se trouve Albus Dumbledore.

\- Probablement pas à Poudlard.

\- Probablement ?

\- Il pourrait se cacher dans une pièce pleine de pots de chambre, dit tranquillement Harry.

Les doigts d'Ombrage se crispèrent sur sa tasse de thé. Harry regarda ça avec intérêt, et prétendit prendre une autre gorgée.

\- Où est Sirius Black ? demanda soudain Ombrage.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai lu les journaux, ils disaient qu'il se cachait peut-être à Londres, dit Harry d'un air pensif. Mais on ne peut pas trop compter sur eux.

Bon, que pouvait-il ajouter à ce petit numéro…

\- Je suis très curieux de savoir où il est en ce moment.

Sirius pouvait être à l'étage en train de nourrir Buck, ou dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner, ou en train de détruire le médaillon avec Kreattur. Ça serait intéressant de savoir où était Sirius.

Et puis ils furent proprement interrompus par Fred et George, et Harry n'avait jamais accueilli une diversion avec autant de joie de toute sa vie.

* * *

Harry se dit que lâcher des potions pour les cheveux vertes et bondissantes sur l'ensemble de l'école était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais il aimait bien les personnalités que les potions des jumeaux avaient développé – au lieu d'une grosse masse gluante, elles s'étaient divisées en une dizaine de petites balles gluantes, et s'attaquaient à quiconque était à leur portée.

Rusard n'avait jamais eu si belle allure, pensa Harry ravi, lançant un _finite_ sur une potion qui essayait de l'attaquer, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder les feux d'artifice.

Ce soir là, Hermione félicita Fred et George et dit :

\- Mais, oh, vous allez vous faire renvoyer, j'en suis sûre.

Fred lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Hermione.

\- Non, c'est juste -

Elle se redressa.

\- J'aimerais acheter une sélection de fausses baguettes, s'il vous plaît. Autant de différentes longueurs et couleurs que vous avez. Je pense que d'ici une semaine on ne pourra plus vous trouver ici.

George éclata de rire, et Hermione se retrouva bientôt propriétaire d'une vingtaine de fausses baguettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de tout ça ? demanda Ron, les regardant d'un air perplexe.

\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Ronald Weasley.

\- C'est ça, prends-t'en à moi, marmonna-t-il avant de retourner regarder les feux d'artifice.

Harry ne rêva pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

Dans une autre réalité, quand Drago interrompit une leçon d'occlumancie Harry regarda dans un chaudron plein de souvenirs et découvrit une autre facette de son père. Dans cette réalité, Harry savait très clairement ce que le professeur Rogue penserait de cette atteinte à sa vie privée, et décida de prendre de l'avance sur la correction des copies. De plusieurs façons, Harry en fut probablement plus heureux.

* * *

Le fait que Ombrage soit présente à sa réunion d'orientation était… quelque chose. Harry se plaqua un sourire placide sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, Potter, je pense que vous avez une idée plus claire que la plupart de vos camarades sur ce que vous voulez faire après Poudlard.

\- Je veux être un maître de potions, répondit Harry. Et fabriquer des bonbons.

\- Vous aurez besoin d'excellentes notes en potions pour cela, bien sûr, et il me semble que la botanique, les soins aux créatures magiques et la défense contre les forces du mal sont également considérées comme très utiles pour la collecte d'ingrédients.

Dolorès Ombrage entreprit de donner fermement son opinion à propos des notes de Harry en Défense, mais Harry n'en avait à peu près rien à faire.

\- Avez-vous pensé à ce que vous voudrez faire quand vous aurez atteint votre maîtrise ? demanda McGonagall, reprenant le cours de l'entretien. De nombreux endroits emploient des maîtres de potions, y compris Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, le Ministère-

\- Le Ministère, interrompit Harry. Ron veut être Auror et Hermione veut être une sous-secrétaire en charge de l'organisation, donc je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de travailler avec eux.

Dolorès Ombrage n'aimait pas ça _du tout_.

En fait, Harry avait dit ça pour voir la tête qu'elle allait faire – il avait plutôt prévu d'aller travailler avec Fred et George – mais plus il y pensait, plus l'idée lui plaisait. Lui, Ron et Hermione, combattant les forces du mal et dirigeant le pays ensemble, avec lui préparant tout le Polynectar et les potions de guérison dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin.

En fin de compte, les réunions d'orientation servaient à quelque chose.

* * *

_À suivre…_

**Note de la traductrice :**

Nous sommes au milieu de cette fic en matière de nombre de chapitres, pas tout à fait en longueur – c'est difficile à calculer car le texte français est toujours plus long que le texte anglais, mais je dirais qu'on en est à environ 40 – 45 %.


	82. BUSEs

**Chapitre 82 : BUSEs**

Fred et George quittèrent l'école dans une flambée de dramaturgie et de lumières que Harry admira encore plus que le feu brûlait.

Le problème principal de Harry dans les semaines qui suivirent, très divertissantes par l'intensité du chaos qui régnait dans le château, était qu'il dormait à peine, et le professeur Rogue lui fit un discours acerbe sur les experts en potions qui abusaient de leurs propres produits – avec exemples – et se retrouvaient avec des effets secondaires dus aux potions qu'ils prenaient.

Harry, qui avait accidentellement combiné trop de philtre calmant et trop de potion de sommeil et avait dormi du vendredi matin au lundi, accepta le sermon sans trop protester. Après tout, il l'avait mérité.

Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir décidé qu'il était possible de mettre fin aux leçons d'occlumancie à part pour un petit coup d'œil occasionnel, et était beaucoup plus calme pendant leurs leçons de potions maintenant que Voldemort ne donnait plus son avis à la moindre occasion. Cependant, il s'était rappelé que Harry devait écrire une monographie en plus de préparer ses BUSEs, et Harry était fermement convaincu de ne plus jamais, jamais vouloir voir une potion de sa _vie_.

Sa confusion arriva à son comble quand Ron, Hermione et Neville lui demandèrent de faire une _démonstration_ de potions de niveau BUSE pour eux.

\- … moi ? demanda-t-il en les regardant d'un air vide.

\- Tu es le meilleur de notre année en Potions, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton sec. Tu nous as dépassés Malefoy et moi il y a longtemps. Je veux avoir une _bonne _note.

\- Je suis le meilleur de notre année en potions ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda Ron.

\- Ben… non. Je pensais que j'étais encore comme… comme…

\- Tu prends des cours de potions supplémentaires quatre à cinq fois par semaine depuis le début de l'année, Harry, dit Neville. Ça servait à quoi sinon à te rendre meilleur ?

Harry résista à une grosse envie de dire que plus de la moitié des ateliers avaient été pour qu'il évite de devenir fou, et que l'autre moitié avait été surtout pour éviter que le professeur _Rogue_ devienne fou à cause de la quantité de travail qu'il avait. C'était surtout noter des copies, préparer des ingrédients, mémoriser des listes, préparer de la Pimentine et de la potion de sommeil sans rêves et à l'occasion parler Polynectar et théorie de la potion Tue-Loup, mais ce n'était pas-

Il n'était pas-

\- Je suis le meilleur de notre année en potions ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, Harry, dit patiemment Hermione. Et je veux voir comment tu prépares la…

Harry prépara trois potions différentes pour eux, préparant ses ingrédients avec précision dans les toilettes des filles, lançant ses chaudrons et ajoutant les ingrédients, alternant entre eux avec un calme rêveur. Il avait trouvé comment occlure en préparant des potions, et ça semblait être un bon moment pour s'exercer.

\- Mec, dit lentement Ron, alors que les trois potions de Harry cuisaient doucement et que Harry avait fait une pause pour s'appuyer contre un lavabo et attendre. Pourquoi t'es pas comme ça en classe ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je discute avec toi et Hermione pendant le cours. Et je dois garder un œil sur Crabbe et Malefoy pour qu'ils ne bousillent pas nos potions. C'est difficile de se concentrer. Beaucoup plus facile ici, ou le soir.

\- Je deviens toujours tellement nerveux pendant les cours de potions, dit Neville à voix basse.

\- L'examen devrait être beaucoup plus facile, lui dit Harry. Pas de Rogue, pas de public. Juste toi et le chaudron.

\- Et l'examinateur, fit remarquer Neville.

\- Fais semblant d'être tout seul. Hermione, ça répond à ta question ?

\- Tu n'as pas suivi la recette _du tout_, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- Ben si.

\- Mais tu as écrasé tes haricots au lieu de les couper –

\- Je les ai juste écrasés un peu avant de les couper, c'est tout. Ça fait circuler le jus. C'est juste une variation, je ne vais pas perdre de points pour ça.

Harry découvrit qu'il aimait bien être celui qui avait le plus de choses à dire sur un sujet. Ça remplissait un vide que le Quidditch avait laissé. Peut-être que maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il n'était bon à rien à part le Quidditch et les potions…

* * *

Harry survécut à ses BUSEs. Hagrid survécut à la tentative d'Ombrage de le renvoyer.

Harry s'endormit pendant son examen d'Histoire de la Magie le lendemain, et rêva.


	83. Le rêve

**Chapitre 83 : Le rêve**

_Bonjour, Harry. Je m'attendais à te voir hier soir, mais je suis content que tu sois enfin là. As-tu eu du mal à dormir ?_

Voldemort se regardait dans un miroir, tout en visage blanc et yeux rouges, et il se tourna pour faire face à quelqu'un – Queudver.

\- Va me chercher Severus, Queudver. Dis-lui qu'il est temps pour lui de découvrir son rôle dans les événements de ce soir.

Harry resta silencieux, parce que s'il était là, autant écouter – Voldemort l'avait bien fait sur lui, à de nombreuses reprises. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu ? Depuis quand le professeur Rogue avait quitté Poudlard ? Harry avait été absorbé par ses BUSEs, mais il était sûr de l'avoir vu la veille au déjeuner…

Rogue était à genoux dans un cercle de lumière au centre de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Voldemort déambulait lentement, faisant le tour de la pièce, observant Rogue.

\- Tu sais que je suis à la recherche de Sirius Black.

\- Oui, Maître. Je suis toujours incapable de briser le sort du Fidelius.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu fasses cela. T'es-tu demandé pourquoi je souhaite trouver Sirius Black ?

\- J'ai supposé que c'était pour l'utiliser contre Potter.

\- Non, Severus, dit Voldemort avec un amusement froid. J'ai une autre raison pour rechercher Black. Après tout, si je souhaitais frapper Potter en passant par ceux qu'il aime, il existe quelqu'un de bien plus facile à atteindre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, maître.

\- Cela semble vous avoir échappé à toi et à Dumbledore – fascinant. Généralement il a un pas d'avance sur moi, et me voilà, un pas devant lui. Le garçon t'aime, très fort, de toute son âme.

Voldemort était placé à un angle qui lui permit de voir l'expression sur le visage de Rogue se figer. Harry sentit le léger délice de Voldemort. Voldemort reprit son tour de la pièce d'un pas presque silencieux.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela aurait fonctionné au début de cette année – tu avais alors le plus grand soin à garder tes distances. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que le combat contre un ennemi commun aide les gens à tisser des liens.

\- … je me suis interrogé sur vos buts, Maître.

\- Tu vas aider Lord Voldemort à envoyer un message à Potter, n'est-ce pas, mon Severus ?

Les pas de Voldemort l'avaient, à ce point, amené derrière le professeur Rogue, et Harry sentit le bois froid de la baguette dans sa main, alors qu'ils la tendaient vers le dos de son professeur.

\- Oui, Maître. Ce serait un honneur pour moi, murmura Rogue.

Harry voulait protester, crier, mais rien de ce qu'il disait ne semblait avoir un effet – il semblait n'être qu'un fantôme, comme il avait été dans le serpent à Noël. Il devait se réveiller, il devait _arrêter_ ça.

\- Bien. _Endoloris._

Rogue s'écroula dans le cercle lumineux, ses membres agités de soubresauts. Comme une araignée prise dans sa propre toile.

_Harry, _pensa Voldemort avec une certaine clarté_, j'ai une petite commission à te faire faire. Il y a une prophétie dans le Département des Mystères, une petite sphère brillante sur laquelle est écrit ton nom. Tu seras capable de la toucher. Plus tôt tu me l'apporteras, plus tôt nous pourrons cesser ce petit jeu. Sois sans crainte – je suis assez doué avec l'Endoloris, contrairement à ma chère Bella. Si tu agis vite, nous devrions pouvoir éviter tout dommage permanent – tu dois reconnaître que ce serait fâcheux. Quand tu auras la prophétie, je m'arrangerai pour venir la prendre._

Harry se réveilla dans la Grande Salle, hurlant, sa cicatrice en feu.


	84. Le Département des Mystères

**Chapitre 84 : Le Département des Mystères**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Se référer à la note au début du chapitre 81, en mettant "passage" au pluriel.

* * *

Après que le choc initial soit passé et que Harry ait réussi à s'enfuir de ce foutu examen d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry avait les idées très claires. Il essaya de trouver le professeur McGonagall, qui était absente. Il vérifia le bureau du professeur Rogue, qui était vide, la cheminée éteinte et froide.

Il alla trouver Ron et Hermione.

Il continua à avoir les idées très claires jusqu'à expliquer pourquoi se ruer au Département des Mystères était la meilleure façon de traiter ce problème, et ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

\- J'y vais, finit-il par dire d'une voix ferme. Je m'en fiche si c'est de la folie. Si je ne fais rien, il va se faire tuer. Je pense que j'ai appris quelque chose sur la manière dont Voldemort pense, cette année. En faisant comme ça, au moins il y a une chance. On devra peut-être se battre, mais on a passé l'année à s'entraîner pour quoi sinon se battre ?

Leurs arguments lui sifflaient à l'oreille. Il criait quelque chose à Hermione, Hermione l'accusait d'avoir le syndrome du besoin de sauver les gens.

Luna et Ginny étaient en train de les interrompre, et l'éclair blanc de la queue de Drago dans l'échancrure de la porte – Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Drago maintenant. Il l'ignora.

\- Mais il y a Sirius, non ? demanda Hermione. On peut le contacter. Il peut prévenir l'Ordre.

Harry essaya le miroir et n'eut pas de réponse. Alors il essaya d'appeler Sirius par la cheminée du bureau d'Ombrage, et tomba sur Kreattur, qui lui dit que Sirius était absent, et que de toute façon ils étaient occupés, trop occupés pour les garçons horribles.

\- Dis-lui de m'appeler, dit Harry d'un ton sec, avant d'achever l'appel.

Il aurait dû s'assurer d'être prêt à tout. Il aurait dû préparer de la potion pour les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris. Il aurait dû y penser.

Ombrage, comme à son habitude, les interrompit, avec sa brigade de brutes. Greg, qui faisait partie de la brigade de brutes, joua son rôle à la perfection.

Hermione fondit en larmes.

\- Oh, Professeur, je ne savais pas quoi _faire_. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que nous devions faire ce qu'il disait, ou nous devrions quitter l'école.

\- Eh bien, vous devez faire ce que _je_ dis, ou il vous arrivera pire que devoir quitter l'école, dit Ombrage d'un ton ferme.

Hermione tomba dans ses bras en sanglotant, à moins qu'elle lui ait sauté dessus. Greg pointa sa baguette sur Crabbe, Drago se transforma en chat, et Harry se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, donc il assomma un des complices, pour changer.

Hermione lança méthodiquement des sorts de mémoire, à part sur Drago, qu'elle avait raté quand il s'était précipité dans les escaliers.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ombrage ? demanda Harry, assez intimidé et totalement amoureux.

\- J'ai volé l'horrible poison au contact que tu gardais avec toi au cas où tu ne la supporterais plus, parce que j'ai pensé que c'était une trop grande tentation pour toi.

\- … je ne sais pas exactement quels vont être les effets, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

\- On n'a pas le temps de rester pour voir ça, dit Hermione d'une voix ferme. Et elle allait te torturer, Harry. Encore.

\- Luna attend dans la forêt, dit Greg. Elle a eu une idée.

\- … une bonne idée ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi il est aussi silencieux ? demanda Ron.

\- Je pense qu'il se concentre sur son occlusion, dit Hermione. J'imagine que c'est assez difficile en ce moment.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, dit Harry, et ils allèrent voir quelle était la brillante idée de Luna. Elle avait intérêt à ce que ce soit un moyen de transport ou quelque chose d'utile.

C'était des sombrals.

Les amis de Harry étaient vraiment chouettes. Pourquoi ils _venaient_, Harry n'en était pas vraiment sûr, mais quand il le dit, Greg fut le premier à répondre.

\- C'est mon directeur de Maison, pas le tien.

\- Je suis son- Harry s'interrompit. D'accord.

D'accord. Greg semblait avoir organisé Ginny, Luna et Neville, pour quelque valeur que ce soit. Harry allait trouver le truc, le voler, le casser en mille morceaux, sauver le professeur Rogue, et envoyer Voldemort hors du Royaume-Uni à coups de pieds au cul.

Harry voulait bien admettre qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu plus aux détails de son plan. Mais un trajet sur le dos d'un sombral était un bon moment pour réfléchir, s'il pouvait dénouer suffisamment ses émotions.

Oh, _voilà_ la panique et la rage et la haine et-

Harry pensa à ce que lui faisait ressentir le fait de voler sur un sombral, à la place, jusqu'à ce que son miroir s'allume.

\- Harry ? Désolé, j'étais plongé dans notre petit projet. C'est assez excitant, en fait-

\- Je vais pénétrer dans le Département des Mystères pour combattre Voldemort.

\- Quoi.

\- Je vais pénétrer dans le Département des Mystères pour combattre Voldemort, et j'ai promis à quelqu'un il y a longtemps que je préviendrais un adulte si je faisais quelque chose de stupide. Donc. Tu es mon adulte.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête, Harry ? Reste où tu es, je viens te chercher.

\- Il a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Donc j'y vais. Viens ou pas, ça ira.

Ou pas. Harry s'en fichait pas mal, à ce point. Il mit fin à l'appel, et enfonça le miroir au fond de sa plus grande poche.

* * *

Son badge de visiteur pour le Ministère indiquait 'Harry Potter, Mission de Sauvetage'. Parfois Harry trouvait le monde magique formidable.

Le chemin vers le Département des Mystères était désert. Bien sûr qu'il était désert, Voldemort était compétent, non ? Harry détestait ça chez lui.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'Allée 97. Et la sphère de verre illuminée était là, comme indiqué. Harry la regarda. Il devrait vraiment la détruire. C'était à propos de lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce que Voldemort avait dit des mois plus tôt, quand Voldemort faisait encore semblant d'être – pas gentil, pas vraiment, mais pas aussi brutal qu'à son habitude. Quand il jouait un rôle différent.

_Harry ôta la sphère de son étagère et la regarda de près._

_Il ne se passa rien du tout. Les autres firent cercle autour de lui, les yeux fixés sur le globe de verre qu'il frotta pour le débarrasser de sa poussière._

_À cet instant, une voix traînante s'éleva derrière eux :_

_\- Très bien, Potter, dit la voix. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment, et donne-moi ça._

_Des silhouettes noire surgirent de partout, bloquant le passage des deux côtés. Des yeux brillaient à travers les fentes des cagoules et une douzaine de baguettes magiques étaient pointées sur leurs poitrines. Ginny étouffa une exclamation d'horreur._

_\- Donne-moi ça, Potter, répéta la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy qui tendait la main vers lui._

\- Où est-il ? demanda Harry, répugnant même maintenant à nommer la personne pour laquelle il s'inquiétait.

L'échange continua, moqueur, la femme disant que c'était juste un rêve – était-ce le cas, vraiment ? Il n'était sûrement pas possible que quelque chose de si affreux ait été juste un rêve. Est-ce que Rogue était en réalité dans le camp de Voldemort ? Est-ce que tout ça avait été – un piège ?

Harry découvrit qu'il était très facile de rassembler sa colère et sa volonté et de brandir sa baguette. Il entreprit de distraire Bellatrix, de se moquer d'elle, puis essaya désespérément de gagner du temps en posant des questions sur la prophétie. Il n'y eut qu'une seule petite différence entre un autre univers et celui-ci, et elle était la suivante – Harry n'utilisa pas le nom de Voldemort en vain, et donc ne provoqua pas Bellatrix Lestrange à lui lancer un Stupéfix.

Et puis ils se mirent à détruire des étagères de prophéties et à courir, se séparèrent, et la montée d'adrénaline rendit Harry calme comme jamais, à part la terreur. Neville et Hermione étaient avec lui, et ils formaient une bonne équipe à trois. Et puis ensuite Hermione était blessée, et Neville saignait.

\- Prenez ça, et ça, dit Harry. C'est une potion de guérison, et un bonbon qui rend invisible pendant une demi-heure – allez donner l'alarme, n'utilisez pas le bonbon avant d'en avoir vraiment besoin, il a des effets secondaires bizarres le lendemain.

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse, dit Neville, le sang ruisselant de son nez, mais il prit une gorgée de potion de guérison et aida Harry à en faire boire une gorgée à Hermione, jeta sa vieille baguette dans le décor, et ils se lancèrent dans un autre numéro de courons à toute vitesse pendant que des gens essaient de nous tuer.

Et puis ils trouvèrent les autres, ses idiots courageux. Harry était frustré de découvrir qu'il aurait dû emporter une potion de guérison des fractures pour Ginny et un remède pour l'esprit pour Ron, mais Hermione se réveillait et Neville ne saignait plus et personne n'était mort, donc Harry considéra que c'était pas mal. La potion de guérison fut donnée à Ginny, avec un bref chuchotement "ça ne va pas réparer l'os mais ça va aider pour la douleur, mais c'est toujours cassé, d'accord ?"

Ginny hocha la tête, le regard grave, et Harry considéra que c'était bon. Au moins Greg était doué pour porter les gens.

Et puis tout alla de travers, ses amis assommés, Neville sous l'Endoloris. Où était Greg ? Harry avait vu Ginny tomber, mais il avait perdu Greg quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et puis tout sembla aller _bien_, avec l'arrivée de Sirius et de l'Ordre, et puis mal à nouveau. Harry était occupé avec Lucius Malefoy, mais il vit Bellatrix Lestrange se prendre un Stupéfix dans le dos par – un Mangemort ? Non, c'était Greg avec un masque, bien joué Greg, et puis ensuite Harry était trop occupé à essayer de rester en vie pour s'occuper de Greg.

Dumbledore était là. Tout allait bien se passer, Dumbledore était là. Plus personne ne se battait, Harry pouvait – non, Harry ne pouvait pas se détendre. Il devait toujours régler le problème du professeur Rogue. Qui n'était pas là, et Harry avait détruit la sphère par accident en courant pour éviter de se faire tuer ainsi que tous ses amis alors qu'il la tenait à la main.

Sirius était en train de le secouer.

\- Si on réussit à ne pas tous se faire tuer ce soir je t'accroche par les pieds dans le grenier et je te laisse à Kreattur, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ?

\- Il a enfin trouvé le bon mensonge à me dire pour me faire venir ici. Il a essayé pendant toute l'année. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- _Trouve _le temps, feula Sirius.

Harry le regarda.

\- Je dois occlure maintenant, tout de suite.

Bellatrix Lestrange était sur ses pieds et Greg tombait, répandant du sang partout, et elle courait.

Il semblait peu probable que Greg puisse survivre à se faire pratiquement couper en deux.

\- _Accio _potion de régénération sanguine, dit Harry, parce que fouiller dans ses poches prenait trop de temps, et puis il la lança à Lupin et se rua à la poursuite de Bellatrix, parce que Greg était son ami et il était en _colère_ et avait besoin de réponses.

* * *

\- _Rien dans ma main ! cria Harry. On ne peut rien me prendre du tout ! Elle s'est cassée et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait, vous pourrez raconter ça à votre patron !_

_\- Non ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAÎTRE, J'AI ESSAYÉ, J'AI ESSAYÉ – NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS…_

_\- Inutile de gaspiller votre salive ! s'écria Harry._

_Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre une douleur plus terrible que jamais._

_\- Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici !_

_\- Vraiment, Potter ? dit alors une voix aiguë et glacée._

_Harry rouvrit les yeux._

\- Où est-il ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier maintenant, Potter.

Voldemort fut distrait par les supplications de Bellatrix (si étrange, d'entendre comment les Mangemorts parlaient à Voldemort).

\- J'ai une autre question à te poser, avant d'en finir, continua Voldemort de cette même voix calme et froide, comme si Harry était une case à cocher dans sa liste de choses à faire, et pas bien intéressant en plus. Est-ce que tu as fini cette monographie ?

Harry en resta bouche bée.

\- … quoi ?

\- Quel dommage. Je suppose que je vais devoir mettre la main sur le brouillon.

À quel point Voldemort fut interrompu par l'attaque d'une statue en or, comme les gens ont tendance à l'être.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	85. Conversation honnête

**Chapitre 85 : Conversation honnête**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Se référer à la note du chapitre 84.

* * *

Le combat entre Voldemort et Dumbledore était terminé et Dumbledore, effrayé, dit à Harry de rester où il était.

Et puis Harry découvrit que Voldemort l'avait manipulé toute l'année, testant ses barrières d'occlumancie sans vraiment essayer de les franchir, donnant à Harry confiance en ses propres capacités, qui semblaient maintenant si faibles.

Harry était noyé dans la douleur.

Harry se rappela que franchement, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que souffrir. Il avait besoin de poser une question à Voldemort maintenant, merci, il n'avait pas le temps de continuer cette petit joute avec Dumbledore à propos du prochain grand plan de Voldemort.

_Où est-il_, pensa Harry à travers leur étrange connexion, et il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

_Je l'ai remis à Poudlard. Peut-être que si tu lui demandes, il te dira même ce qui s'est passé._

_C'est fini, je ne vous parle plus_, pensa doucement Harry.

Harry remit ses lunettes, et rencontra les yeux de Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

\- Je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce truc d'occlumancie, lui dit Harry, pensif. J'essayais trop fort. En fait c'est exactement comme l'imperius, c'est ça ?

Dumbledore aida Harry à se relever, et ensuite il fut plutôt occupé avec le Ministre de la Magie.

_Trouve_ le temps, lui avait feulé Sirius. Harry fronça les sourcils, et sortit son miroir de communication.

\- Sirius ?

\- Harry. Où es-tu ?

\- Ici avec Dumbledore. Je vais… bien. Tout va bien.

\- Si tu penses – espèce de petit-

\- Ce que Sirius veut dire, interrompit Remus, c'est qu'il est très content que tu ailles bien, et que nous arrivons bientôt. Il y a eu une certaine confusion ici quant à l'identité exacte du prisonnier. J'espère que nous pourrons éviter de nous faire arrêter, pour une fois.

\- C'était _une fois_, Remus, Harry entendit Sirius protester, et il sourit. Sirius, au moins, avait l'air d'aller bien. Tant mieux.

* * *

Harry prit le portoloin, et se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait une demi-heure, non ? Eh bien, Harry n'en avait pas marre de courir à toute vitesse – mais la porte était verrouillée.

Harry était assez nerveux à cause de la porte verrouillée, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive.

\- _Et bien, Harry, dit Dumbledore en se détournant enfin de l'oisillon, je pense que tu seras content d'apprendre qu'aucun de tes camarades de classe n'aura à subir de conséquences durables des événements de la nuit dernière._

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête.

\- _Madame Pomfresh est en train de rafistoler tout le monde, dit Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks devra peut-être faire un petit séjour à Sainte-Mangouste mais apparemment, elle devrait se rétablir complètement._

\- Et le professeur Rogue ?

\- Avais-tu des raisons de penser qu'il était en danger ?

\- Un rêve. Une vision, je suppose. Mise en scène spécialement pour moi.

\- Je vois.

Un poids sembla apparaître dans le regard de Dumbledore.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le trouver, s'il est en effet en danger.

\- Je peux essayer ses quartiers, monsieur ? Juste au cas où.

\- Absolument ! Et je vais t'accompagner.

Le fait que le professeur Dumbledore marche à ses côtés était très étrange, dans des couloirs de Poudlard qui avaient été très hostiles. Il était comme un enchantement pour forcer les élèves de Serpentard à l'expression malveillante faire demi-tour et s'éloigner.

\- Nous n'avons pas été très honnêtes l'un avec l'autre cette année, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, je suppose que non. Ce qui était une erreur de ma part, Harry.

\- C'est une erreur que je fais tout le temps.

Harry croisa le regard de son professeur à côté de lui mais pas tout à fait. Il devenait vraiment bon avec le contact visuel mais pas tout à fait.

\- Il y a des années, j'ai promis au professeur Rogue que je préviendrais un adulte avant de faire n'importe quoi de spectaculairement dangereux.

\- Ah bon ? C'est spectaculairement intelligent de ta part. Je n'ai jamais été aussi intelligent dans ma jeunesse.

\- Greg va bien, vraiment ?

\- Oui, et apparemment il a profité de l'occasion pour solliciter l'attention du Ministre au sujet de son audience d'émancipation. Le Ministre semblait assez favorable.

\- Greg était toujours couvert de sang ?

\- Plutôt.

\- Ça ressemble bien à Greg. Ce gosse est terrifiant.

\- Si quelque chose me chagrine le plus à propos de Tom, c'est qu'il fait participer des enfants à ses guerres.

\- Vous allez vraiment me tenir à l'écart jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur, professeur ? Je veux dire… je suis plutôt enfoncé dedans.

\- Si je le peux, mon garçon, si je le peux.

Pendant un instant, le directeur eut l'air très fatigué.

\- Dans un souci d'honnêteté, peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour le professeur Rogue ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour repérer un éventuel espion, puis décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Voldemort le torturait, parce qu'il disait que je l'aimais et… je ne devrais pas être au courant si j'aimais quelqu'un, professeur ?

\- L'amour est une force terrible et magnifique, Harry. Les gens sont capables des plus grands efforts et de la plus grande magie quand ils sont poussés par l'amour. Si Tom a utilisé l'amour pour te provoquer, c'était une erreur de sa part, dit le directeur d'un air absent, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Je pense que son erreur a été de perdre son calme et de venir en personne quand ses disciples ont échoué, dit Harry. Il aurait pu être capable de rester caché et de dire que c'était juste le plan crétin de M. Malefoy, sinon.

\- Oui… à ce sujet, Harry, aurais-tu quelque information qui explique que la baguette de Lucius Malefoy se soit transformée en une très jolie truite quand il a été arrêté ? Cela a laissé tout le monde perplexe.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	86. Dumbledore et Rogue

**Chapitre 86 : Dumbledore et Rogue**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Même note que pour le chapitre précédent, mais en remettant "passages" au singulier.

* * *

Harry s'arrêta dans les escaliers, et le professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta aussi, attendant sa réponse.

\- Non, dit lentement Harry. Bon – je soupçonne quelque chose, mais c'est ridicule.

\- Tu as prouvé que tu avais de bons instincts, Harry. J'aimerais entendre ta théorie.

\- Eh bien… Harry se remit à descendre les escaliers. J'étais distrait, mais je crois que je me rappelle que Drago m'a entendu au moins en partie quand j'ai dit à Hermione et Ron qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je ne vois pas le lien entre ça et le fait que son père se soit retrouvé avec une des fausses baguettes de Fred et George, par contre.

\- Peut-être que le lien sera plus évident si tu comprends que Lucius Malefoy profite de cela pour affirmer qu'il n'était présent sur les lieux que pour essayer de ramener au calme les différents participants. En vérité, s'il était là pour se battre, n'aurait-il pas pris une véritable baguette ?

\- Il ne va pas s'en sortir, si ? demanda Harry, horrifié. Il aurait vraiment aimé voir certains Mangemorts retourner en prison pour un bon moment.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui en mon considérable pouvoir pour qu'il ne s'en 'sorte' pas, mais je crains qu'il soit traité avec indulgence. Le Ministère a très envie de penser que son ami est innocent, juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Huh.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous garder le reste de cette conversation pour un autre moment. Dis-moi, que voulait dire Tom à propos d'une monographie ?

\- Je sais que vous savez que lui et moi avons eu une connexion depuis un moment, depuis qu'il est revenu, dit Harry, essayant de trouver les mots. Mais vous ne saviez pas que je savais que j'avais cette connexion, parce que lui et moi on pouvait se parler. Il essayait de se montrer séduisant. Je m'obstinais à attendre que vous me parliez, ce qui était… stupide, en rétrospective ? C'était stupide à ce moment-là aussi, j'étais juste… effrayé.

\- Mon opinion de toi ne va pas baisser parce que tu n'as pas été capable d'empêcher un sorcier du calibre de Voldemort d'entrer dans ton esprit, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment… essayé. Le Professeur Rogue m'a parlé de l'occlumancie pendant ma deuxième année, mais j'étais curieux à propos de Voldemort. C'est ce qui me perdra, cette curiosité.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry.

D'une voix grave, sérieuse, Dumbledore continua :

\- Rien de ce qu'il fait n'est de ta faute.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas attrapé ce portoloin l'année dernière, il serait toujours presque mort.

Harry regretta ses mots en voyant l'expression de Dumbledore et dit :

\- C'est juste que j'y pense parfois.

\- Je comprends. Cependant, je te conseille de faire confiance à tes amis pour te rappeler que tu n'es absolument pas Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore toqua fermement sur la porte du professeur Rogue.

\- Entrez, dit une voix calme, familière, (bien-aimée).

Le professeur Rogue était assis dans un fauteuil, comme si c'était une journée normale. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses robes subtilement froissées, mais il était là.

Tant mieux.

\- Directeur, l'accueillit Rogue avec un hochement de tête avant de tourner son attention sur Harry. Potter, espèce d'idiot.

Plutôt comme un jour normal, franchement.

\- Désolé. Je – désolé.

\- Je ne prétends pas avoir un quelconque talent pour la deuxième vue, Potter, mais j'ai eu une vision. Dans cette vision, vous avez fait quelque chose de si extrêmement, _prodigieusement_ stupide que même moi, qui ai peu d'attentes à votre égard, aurais été choqué.

Harry était tellement débordé par la _Roguitude_ de ce commentaire qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre.

\- Si vous indiquez un jour avoir l'envie de refaire une chose pareille, je céderai à mes pulsions et vous tuerai vous et ensuite moi-même, dit Rogue, sur le même ton que s'il parlait de la météo.

\- … est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ?

\- Ça dépend. Vais-je devoir participer à un combat dans les jours à venir ? le professeur Rogue avait adressé cette question au directeur, qui jusque-là les avait observés en silence.

\- Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont été combattus dans le Département des Mystères et repoussés, dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix grave. La prophétie n'a pas été révélée, et notre parti n'a souffert aucune victime. Vous pouvez vous reposer en toute sérénité, Severus.

\- Euh, dit Harry, attirant leur attention. Aïe. … Hermione a peut-être empoisonné Ombrage et j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide pour être sûr que l'antidote ne la tue pas. Monsieur.

Le professeur Rogue éclata d'un rire rouillé, haché.

\- Êtes-vous blessé, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

Rogue leva une main, son seul mouvement depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Elle tremblait faiblement.

\- Vous aurez besoin d'un reconstituant, alors, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je vais tout de suite en préparer.

\- Je crains vous être moins utile à l'avenir, dit Rogue sans regarder aucun d'eux, dissimulant son visage derrière ses cheveux. Je lui ai assuré que je lui étais loyal, mais il sait que je suis… compromis. Sur la question de Potter.

\- Mon ami, pour vous retrouver en sécurité, cela n'a aucune importance pour moi si la seule chose que vous faites pendant le reste de votre vie est d'informer les première année qu'ils sont des cornichons.

\- Épargnez-moi ça, dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. Je vous en prie.

\- Ah, Severus. Vous avez l'été devant vous avant de devoir à nouveau subir les élèves.

\- Mm, acquiesça Rogue.

\- Vous me direz si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit que je peux vous fournir. Je vous quitte avec une nouvelle réjouissante, pour vous tenir compagnie : Lucius Malefoy s'est trouvé en possession d'une fausse baguette, par la grâce des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des frères Weasley, si je ne m'abuse, et va devoir expliquer devant un tribunal pourquoi il transportait délibérément une baguette qui s'est transformée en truite sous l'effet de la magie. Viens, Harry. Je crois que Severus souhaite être seul.

Harry laissa Dumbledore le guider gentiment hors de la pièce, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par dessus son épaule. Le professeur Rogue souriait faiblement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut refermée que Dumbledore dit :

\- Il n'a jamais aimé que quiconque voie qu'il est humain. Retournons à mon bureau, Harry. Nous devons discuter de plusieurs choses en privé.

* * *

_\- __Vois-tu, j'étais sûr qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que Voldemort essaye de s'insinuer dans ton esprit pour manipuler et fourvoyer tes pensées. Bien entendu, je ne voulais pas lui donner de motifs supplémentaires d'agir ainsi. Or, s'il se rendait compte que nos relations étaient – ou avaient toujours été – plus proches que celles qui existent traditionnellement entre un directeur d'école et un élève, j'étais certain qu'il saisirait cette occasion de se servir de toi pour m'espionner. Je craignais qu'il t'utilise en essayant de te posséder. Et je crois, Harry, que ces craintes étaient justifiées. Dans les rares occasions où nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, toi et moi, j'ai cru voir l'ombre de Voldemort remuer au fond de tes yeux..._

\- Vous aviez raison, soupira Harry en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil. Je pense qu'il m'a utilisé pour espionner le professeur Rogue, parce qu'il se méfiait de lui. Il était toujours présent pour assister à nos ateliers de potions.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu m'en dire un peu plus à ce propos. Je réalise que je suis passé à côté de beaucoup de choses en me fiant aux rapports de Severus… il semble que la seule chose qu'il ait du mal à percevoir soit lui-même.

\- Je ne – quoi ?

\- Il a réussi à communiquer l'idée que vous vous détestiez l'un l'autre et ne vous tolériez que pour une question d'apprentissage, sans le dire aussi clairement. Même quand il a accepté de te prendre pour apprenti, il pensait fermement que c'était juste un titre sans valeur, choisi par rancune.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, dit prudemment Harry. Mais je crois que je le connais assez bien, et je… je… je suis un peu tenté de couper tout contact avec lui et de prétendre le haïr, juste pour éviter qu'il soit attaqué à nouveau.

\- Je pense, Harry, que cela lui ferait beaucoup de mal. C'est un homme difficile à connaître, mais tu dois croire que-

\- Je sais, l'interrompit Harry. Il connaissait ma mère. Je suppose que vous saviez ça, puisque vous leur avez enseigné ?

\- En effet, dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes. Je suis surpris qu'il te l'ait dit.

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. C'était Tante Pétunia, il y a des années. Harry hésita. Elle a semblé vouloir dire que c'était… sordide.

\- Je ne trahirai pas de secrets, mais si je peux m'autoriser à corriger quelque chose... oui, je me sens autorisé à corriger cela. Les sentiments de Severus pour Lily n'étaient aucunement sordides.

Harry réussit à sortir un sourire d'il ne savait où, et bâilla.

\- Il y a encore une chose d'où nous devons discuter, Harry, si tu me permets de te garder éloigné de ton lit encore un peu de temps. Je dois t'expliquer pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice. Ce que Voldemort recherchait dans le Département des Mystères, et pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	87. Avant, après

**Chapitre 87 : Avant, après**

\- Dobby est prêt à partir ! Est-ce que Maître Drago peut s'il vous plaît relire son mot, comme fait Mademoiselle Hermione ?

J'Ai voLé voTRe bAGueTTe cAR vous êTes uN hoRRibLe MAuvAis soRcieR.

ELLe esT dANs LA cuisiNe.

DOBBY

Drago cligna des yeux deux fois.

\- Ton orthographe est parfaite, Dobby. Vas-y.

\- Dobby avait tort de vous appeler un horrible mauvais sorcier, Drago Malefoy ! cria Dobby avant de disparaître.

Drago retint son rire. Dobby n'avait pas eu tort du tout.

* * *

Article extrait de _La Gazette du Sorcier _:

VERDICT DU PROCÈS MALEFOY

1 AN À AZKABAN

La déclaration de Lucius Malefoy à la cour a été la suivante :

\- Si j'avais été au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous pensez sûrement que j'aurais apporté une _baguette _? Je me suis rendu au ministère pour calmer un groupe d'écoliers que je pensais dangereusement égarés, rien de plus. Je regrette que mes actions aient été mal présentées, et d'avoir pénétré dans une zone sécurisée en raison de mon inquiétude pour la santé et la sécurité de ces enfants. J'attends avec impatience de rependre mes activités pour le bien de la société sorcière lorsque je serai arrivé au bout de ma peine.


	88. Bons jours

**Chapitre 88 : Bon jours**

Le professeur Ombrage, en gros, en fin de compte, s'en sortit à peu près bien. Il s'était avéré qu'un des effets secondaires du poison de sommeil paralytique était de provoquer des rêves terrifiants. Ceux du professeur Ombrage avaient apparemment mis en scène des centaures.

Harry alla jeter un coup d'œil au bureau du professeur Rogue et à ses quartiers, mais apparemment le professeur Rogue était rentré chez lui pour l'été.

Harry, qui ne savait même pas que le professeur Rogue _avait_ un chez lui en dehors de Poudlard, prit un peu de temps pendant un dimanche ensoleillé, assis sur un rocher près du Lac, pour se faire à cette idée. Est-ce que le professeur Rogue avait une femme ou des enfants, à son chez-lui-pas-Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'il avait un chat ? Non, plutôt un serpent… un poisson ? Un jardin meurtrier, comme Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il habitait en ville ou à la campagne, dans le sud du Pays de Galles ou en Écosse, près de Poudlard ?

Beaucoup trop d'interrogations.

\- Salut, Harry, dit Drago d'une voix légère, s'asseyant à côté de lui. J'ai entendu dire que ta cohabitation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres est terminée.

\- Oui, on dirait que oui. Apparemment les personnes qui ne sont pas des sociopathes ont besoin d'occlure en utilisant leurs émotions, pas en les supprimant.

\- Ne me traite pas de sociopathe, Harry.

\- … tu pratiques l'occlumancie ?

\- Oui. Depuis que tu en as parlé, en fait. Tu n'es pas la seule personne à être capable d'emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque.

Drago semblait très paisible, presque content.

\- Je pensais que tu serais un peu contrarié par le fait que ton père soit en taule, dit prudemment Harry.

\- Oh, je déteste ça. Mais ça aurait pu être bien pire – sa réputation publique n'en souffrira pas trop, comme ça. Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour sa dignité, bien sûr.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment va le professeur Rogue ?

Oh. Harry se dit que _peut-être_ il comprenait.

\- Il est un petit peu patraque. Il est parti pour l'été. Rentré chez lui.

Drago lança une pierre dans le lac.

\- Je ne sais pas si je l'ai jamais imaginé avoir une maison à lui, pour être honnête, dit Drago.

\- Je l'ai vu porter un bonnet cette année, offrit Harry. Il neigeait.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un long moment, regardant le soleil se refléter sur l'eau et réfléchissant à leur professeur.

\- Drago, dit lentement Harry, avec tout ce qui s'est passé… c'était quand la première fois que tu as contemplé ton futur et que tu as su que tu tuerais quelqu'un un jour ?

\- Je – suppose que je devais être tout petit. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Je sais que alors que j'étais trop petit pour monter sur un balai, je savais que certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas mon père et que les hommes forts combattent leurs ennemis.

\- Comment tu arrives à te faire à cette idée ? Savoir que tu vas devoir tuer quelqu'un de précis.

\- Je n'ai jamais su que je devrais tuer quelqu'un de _précis_. Juste… que j'étais prêt à le faire.

Harry attendit patiemment.

\- Je trouverai un jour, dit Drago, ses yeux pâles regardant au loin alors qu'il lançait une autre pierre dans l'eau, ses cheveux clairs brillant au soleil. Je te dirai.

\- Drago, dit une voix brusque. Harry se retourna. Crabbe. Il se rappelait que le père de Crabbe avait été au Département des Mystères avec M. Malefoy.

\- Vince, dit Drago d'une voix paresseuse. Tu veux un rocher ? On parlait de nos plans pour assassiner nos alliés respectifs.

Drago, pensa Harry, était fabuleux pour dire la vérité.

\- Je préférerais le tuer maintenant.

Drago se leva, posant une main sur le bras de Crabbe.

\- Les témoins, Vince. Les témoins. Allons nous entraîner, plutôt. À plus tard, Potter.

Crabbe grogna, mais laissa Drago l'emmener.

Le soleil se coucha alors que Harry restait assis là, contemplant le lac et pensant à ce qu'il fallait faire pour être un meurtrier. Bien sûr, il avait réalisé que la majorité des sorciers adultes qu'il admirait avaient tué des gens ou essayé de le faire, mais il avait pensé qu'il pourrait y échapper. Il ne savait pas si ses parents avaient été des meurtriers. Il finit par rentrer au château.

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, mais Remus dit que je devrais t'écrire quelque chose même si je suis en colère. J'ai eu le gros de l'histoire par Dumbledore. Le pire dans tout ça est que soudain je sais comment les adultes se sentaient quand James et moi nous lancions des folies de ce genre à ton âge. C'était plus drôle quand c'était nous._

_Ce croc de basilic a très bien marché pour détruire le médaillon. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et il a dit que c'était une bonne décision, et qu'il fera peut-être appel à moi pour mettre la main sur d'autres objets maléfiques de Voldemort afin de les détruire – ça ne fera pas de mal de faire un peu le ménage après lui._

_Le Ministère a été très coopératif avec ma sentence. Je crois que l'offre liée à une peine déjà purgée est à nouveau au menu, mais ils veulent le faire proprement cette fois, avec un vrai jugement. Je ne leur ai pas fourni Queudver, mais nous leur avons laissé un tas de Mangemorts assommés dans leur atrium, et Remus n'a pas tardé à rappeler les termes de l'ancien accord. Donc je suis sous surveillance, ce qui signifie surtout que je bosse avec Kingsley pour l'Ordre, vu que c'est lui qui était censé me surveiller. C'est marrant comme les choses s'arrangent. Je ne peux toujours pas te rendre visite, vu que je suis consigné chez moi, __mais __je pense que c'est déjà mieux. Tu as le bonjour de Kingsley._

_On se verra à la maison plus tard pendant l'été. On aura une engueulade à faire trembler les murs et après que dis-tu d'un __c__hocolat chaud ?_

_Sirius_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai peut-être un peu foiré mon calcul de progression en nombre de pages, parce que la barre des 50% a été franchie (en tenant compte uniquement de cette histoire, pas des 39 chapitres de suite). Mais bon, croyez-moi, à la fin du prochain chapitre vous ne serez plus trop d'humeur à penser à ça...


	89. Mauvais jours

**Chapitre 89 : Mauvais jours**

Le retour en train fut ponctué par une jolie occasion d'assommer Malefoy et Crabbe à coups de sorts en compagnie de l'AD au grand complet, et l'occasion pour Greg de surprendre Harry une fois de plus.

\- Alors, euh, Greg, tenta Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ?

\- Je vais chez Luna avec elle, dit Greg d'une voix calme.

\- Oh.

\- Je dois demander à son père la permission de lui faire la cour, ajouta-t-il.

\- … oh.

\- Je ne peux pas lui demander de m'épouser avant qu'elle ait seize ans, conclut Greg.

Le compartiment en entier le regarda avec stupéfaction. Sauf Luna, qui continua à lire tranquillement.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu – jeune ? coassa Ron.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'échappe, dit Greg. Regarde ta sœur. Les jolies filles attirent trop d'attention.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de traiter ma sœur de jolie fille, demanda Ron d'une voix plate.

\- Ton frère vient de te traiter de moche, dit gentiment Greg à Ginny.

Harry commençait à se demander si le fait de ne plus pouvoir compter sur Malefoy pour réfléchir à sa place n'avait pas fait accélérer le cerveau de Greg. Il avait un sacré talent pour semer l'embrouille, la preuve étant la dispute phénoménale entre Ron et Ginny.

* * *

Le moment où tout le monde se mit à menacer Oncle Vernon en son nom fut vraiment merveilleux. Cela ne rendit pas l'atmosphère chez les Dursley plus paisible, cependant. L'équilibre précaire avec Tante Pétunia était plus précaire que jamais, et Oncle Vernon avait décidé de prétendre fermement que Harry n'existait pas. Seul Dudley fit des efforts pour être amical, allant jusqu'à dire à Harry qu'il avait décidé de ne plus lui cogner dessus.

\- … merci, Dudley, dit Harry, réfléchissant à comment il était censé survivre pour la durée, quelle qu'elle soit, magiquement nécessaire à passer dans cette maison.

\- Tu veux aller au parc ? demanda Dudley.

\- Euh. Sûr.

Dudley accompagna Harry jusqu'au parc, où ils restèrent tous les deux plantés là.

\- Merlin, dit Harry après une minute. C'est trop bizarre. On se court après ? Comme la chasse au Harry sauf que moi aussi je peux te courir après.

Dudley le regarda.

\- Tu cours plus vite que moi.

\- La preuve que tu as besoin d'entraînement, dit Harry d'un ton hautain. Feignasse.

Dudley se jeta sur lui, et Harry se mit à courir. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme avoir un ami, mais ça y ressemblait un peu.

Harry s'endormit ce soir là dans sa chambre aux murs nus, avec des verrous sur les portes et toutes ses affaires à l'abri de son oncle, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être dans un hôtel particulièrement déprimant.

Les journaux télévisés étaient lugubres – Voldemort semblait considérer la révélation de son existence comme une opportunité de se lancer dans des massacres. Harry ne savait pas trop comment s'appelait l'équivalent magique d'une tornade, mais il savait reconnaître des assassinats sorciers quand il entendait parler de 'mystère en huis clos'.

* * *

\- Je vais faire des courses cet après-midi, Duddinou, dit Tante Pétunia à son fils. Tu vas sortir avec tes petits amis ?

\- Oui, maman, dit patiemment Dudley. J'emmène Harry avec moi. Pour l'endurcir, tu sais.

Tante Pétunia lança à Harry un regard absolument haineux, mais se contenta de dire :

\- Seulement s'il ne t'embête pas, mon chéri.

\- Nan, c'est bon, dit Dudley d'un air absent.

Les amis de Dudley n'étaient pas les amis de Harry, mais des négociations serrées transformèrent la chasse au Harry en une sorte de croisement moldu avec le Quidditch, avec quelques ballons et la permission de se les lancer au visage. Dudley ne dit rien quand Harry appliqua des pansements liquides sur quelques blessures particulièrement moches, et Harry ne dit rien non plus. Le déni plausible était, après tout, important. Et il y avait quelque chose de vraiment apaisant à lancer un gros morceau de bois vers le visage de Piers Polkiss.

Dudley et Harry se dirigèrent lentement vers leur maison quand le soleil commença à descendre vers le dîner, fatigués et couverts de traces d'herbe, avec un œil au beurre noir pour Harry.

Oncle Vernon les accueillit à la porte, flanqué de Tante Pétunia, une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de quelqu'un de ton espèce, dit Oncle Vernon en agitant un morceau de parchemin. C'est arrivé par hibou pour le chef de famille. M'a félicité pour l'apprentissage que tu avais obtenu et le fait que tu sois un adulte maintenant. Et comment maintenant que tu as un maître toutes les responsabilité que j'avais envers toi sont finies. _Finies. _Tu n'as pas pensé à m'en parler, hein ? Tu voulais me faire dépenser mon argent alors que tu as été pris dans une – chose – avec _eux_ et que maintenant quelqu'un d'autre est responsable de toi ? Eh bien, c'est terminé ! Des menaces, des foutus _hiboux_ – terminé ! Fiche le camp, gamin. Sors de ma maison, sors de ma vie, _va-t'en !_

\- Tante Pétunia, dit Harry, espérant que sa tante dise à son oncle qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, à cause des protections, parce que Dumbledore l'avait dit. Dise que Vernon faisait peur aux voisins.

\- Il y a eu une erreur. Mon apprentissage ne veut rien dire de tout ça.

\- Donc tu _as_ un apprentissage, grogna Oncle Vernon. Aha !

Dudley soupira, et attrapa le bras de Harry.

\- Viens. Allons faire un tour, il se sera calmé quand on reviendra.

\- Tante Pétunia, essaya à nouveau Harry. Sa tante le regarda, le visage vide d'expression.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça il y a des années, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. C'était tellement évident.

Harry la regarda avec stupéfaction. Dudley commença à le tirer par le bras.

\- Ils sont juste furax à cause de quelque chose, lui dit-il. Laisse-leur dix minutes et ils auront oublié. Ils font toujours ça.

\- Ils ne me traitent pas tout à fait comme toi, dit Harry d'un air dubitatif, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire lâcher son bras à Dudley, donc il se laissa tirer.

Dudley leur acheta une énorme barre de chocolat à partager, et en offrit environ un huitième à Harry. Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Tu deviens généreux sur tes vieux jours, Duddinou.

Harry évita adroitement la baffe lancée par une grosse main.

\- Dudley, dit fermement son cousin. Et je me dis que tu m'as un peu sauvé la vie l'année dernière. Donc voilà.

Harry ne pouvait pas protester contre ça, et ils rentrèrent lentement dans la nuit d'été, éclairée seulement par les lucioles.

Les lucioles, et le crâne vert montant dans le ciel, un serpent lui sortant de la bouche, flottant comme de la fumée au dessus de Privet Drive.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	90. L'art du déguisement

**Chapitre 90 : L'art du déguisement**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Le passage en italique est issu de la traduction de Jean-François Ménard.

* * *

Harry ressentit un vertige brutal, et puis son cerveau se mit en marche d'un coup. C'était un piège évident, qui s'appuyait encore une fois sur la manie de Harry de sauver les gens, mais Harry avait _appris_ quelque chose ce mois de juin – et il devait garder Dudley en vie. Comment pouvait-il garder Dudley en vie ?

Sors ta baguette, gamin.

Obéissant à la voix de son professeur dans sa tête, Harry sortit sa baguette et pris le gros bras de Dudley dans son autre main.

\- Dudley, dit-il à voix basse. On doit fuir, maintenant. C'est le signe d'un groupe terroriste sorcier. On n'a aucune chance si on va dans cette direction. Viens. Marche avec moi.

\- Mais maman et papa-

\- Ils sont morts. Toi non. Tu veux rester en vie ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, il avait l'impression de mentir. Tante Pétunia ne pouvait pas être morte, Oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas être mort, mais il se rappelait l'explication de l'été précédent à propos de _morsmordre_.

\- _Ron, il faut que tu saches que les fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui faisaient apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres chaque fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un, dit M. Weasley. Tu n'as pas idée de la terreur qu'elle inspirait… Tu es trop jeune. Imagine que tu rentres chez toi et que tu voies la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de ta maison en sachant ce que tu vas trouver à l'intérieur…_

_M. Weasley fit une grimace._

_\- C'était la pire terreur de tout le monde… La pire…_

Dudley semblait figé sur place, donc Harry fit un geste sec avec sa baguette.

\- _Marche_, Dudley.

Et, avec la baguette braquée sur lui, son cousin fit demi-tour et commença à marcher vers la direction d'où ils venaient.

Qu'est-ce que Harry devait faire ensuite. Il _voulait_ crier et hurler et se précipiter pour combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il voulait-

Harry fouilla dans une des poches de sa veste et sortit un petit miroir.

\- Sirius.

\- Harry, ça peut attendre ? fit la voix de Sirius. Le Premier Ministre est sur le point de faire un discours, je ne devrais vraiment pas parler.

\- Il y a une Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de ma maison. J'ai Dudley, mais je ne vois personne d'autre.

\- Je crois que c'est Remus et Tonks qui patrouillent ce soir, dit Sirius. J'arrive.

\- C'est un piège, siffla Harry. Ne bouge pas. Ils veulent probablement s'attaquer au Premier Ministre en profitant de la distraction, par Merlin.

Sirius siffla entre ses dents.

\- Je vais contacter l'Ordre, dit la voix dans le miroir de Harry. Tu as juste à rester à l'abri le temps que Remus vienne te chercher. Mais assure-toi que c'est lui. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir accès à du Polynectar.

Du Polynectar, réalisa soudain Harry, c'était une très bonne idée. Ça leur serait très utile de ne pas ressembler à Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley pendant qu'ils étaient là.

Bon, il y avait toujours les bonbons d'invisibilité. Cette soirée semblait être un des moments où on ne se souciait pas trop de la cécité temporaire en effet secondaire.

Dudley commençait à balbutier des choses.

\- Je dois y aller, dit Harry à son miroir, et il le fourra dans sa poche, attrapant à nouveau le bras de Dudley avant que Dudley puisse partir en courant. Dudley brandit le poing. Harry brandit sa baguette.

\- Dudley, dit Harry, je vais te donner quelque chose à boire pour te faire ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. D'accord ? Et du chocolat après.

\- Si tu crois que je vais boire un truc que tu-

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais le choix.

Et Dudley but le Polynectar que Harry avait préparé à toute vitesse à l'ombre d'une haie, et Harry essaya de ne pas considérer Dudley Dursley se transformant en une copie de Drago Malefoy comme très bizarre. Sa posture, ses vêtements, son expression étaient totalement différents, misérable et voûté. Il faudrait que ça aille.

\- Viens, euh, Dennis.

Harry tendit des chocolats calmants à Dudley, qui les mangea sans réfléchir comme il mangeait tout ce qu'on lui donnait, et Harry mangea un bonbon d'invisibilité. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que la Trace soit effacée de sa baguette…

\- Pourquoi on ne court pas ? demanda calmement Dudley.

\- Parce que courir ça attire l'attention, murmura Harry. Et je ne sais pas combien de Mangemorts sont là – chut.

Ils marchèrent, lentement et calmement, et dépassèrent un homme au visage de fouine qui s'appuyait contre un lampadaire et qui rappelait horriblement à Harry son camarade de classe Nott. Le brouillard froid qui s'était installé sur le quartier pendant la semaine où Harry avait été à la maison était maintenant bien en place, et aspirait la chaleur de leur corps. Ils n'avaient toujours pas dîné.

Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, se dirigeant vers le centre-ville. Harry essayait de décider s'il devait appeler le Magicobus, ou si ça serait trop visible. Il pouvait faire venir son Éclair de Feu, mais ça semblait aussi trop visible.

Harry entendit quelqu'un renifler, et puis deux personnes se mirent à marcher à côté de lui et Dudley, comme s'ils étaient soudain apparus de nulle part.

\- Salut, Harry, dit Tonks. Elle ne _ressemblait_ pas à Tonks. Harry n'avait jamais de sa vie été si soulagé de voir deux clochards. L'apparence de Remus ne sortait pas trop de l'ordinaire, mais il avait toujours un peu l'air d'un clochard.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pas – pas vraiment. J'ai pensé que je ne devais pas retourner vers la maison ? C'était dans une brochure du Ministère.

\- Bien la première fois qu'une brochure du Ministère sert à quelque chose, dit Tonks. On va te trans-escorter d'ici, et après je reviendrai avec une équipe pour nettoyer la maison. Je suis désolée.

\- Comment je sais que c'est vraiment vous ?

\- L'année dernière, je t'ai aidé à filer en douce pour aller combattre des épouvantards et des doxies pendant tes vacances de Pâques, et j'ai appelé ça un enlèvement, dit Remus. J'ai bien peur que tu doives me croire sur parole pour Tonks.

\- … d'accord. C'est quoi trans-escorter ?

\- Transplaner avec un passager, dit Remus. C'est toi.

\- Et Dudley ?

\- Il est moldu, Harry, dit doucement Remus. On pourra le cacher plus tard, mais on ne peut pas le prendre avec nous.

\- Il n'est pas – il vient avec moi. Harry essaya de trouver une raison pour que ce soit accepté. C'est un Cracmol. Famille sorcière, non ? C'est légal.

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard.

\- Ça me va, dit Tonks. Je pense que ça devrait passer cette semaine. Venez, les garçons.

Chaque adulte prit la main d'un adolescent, et ils disparurent de Little Whinging avec un petit _bang_.


	91. Vivre avec Dudley

**Chapitre 91 : Vivre avec Dudley**

Une fois que les effets du chocolat calmant se furent dissipés, Dudley piqua la plus grosse crise de nerfs que Harry ait jamais vue. Harry, qui avait envie de piquer une crise lui aussi, s'enferma dans sa chambre et refusa de sortir. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper de Dudley pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas _faire _face à Dudley pour le moment.

On toqua à sa porte.

\- Harry, dit Sirius. Dumbledore a besoin de te parler en bas. Je peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir si tu en as besoin.

Harry songea à qui aurait le courage de dire à Dumbledore d'aller se faire voir, et déverrouilla sa porte.

L'expression de Sirius était grave, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de vie d'une façon que Harry ne reconnut pas.

\- Viens, dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Le professeur Dumbledore, Dudley, et un homme que Harry reconnaissait vaguement et qui portait la tenue la plus violette que Harry ait jamais vue, étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- Je viens d'expliquer à ton cousin, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton solennel, alors que Harry s'asseyait, que s'il le veut, il peut partir et ne plus jamais te revoir. Le nom de Dudley Dursley est assez dangereux maintenant, mais nous pouvons lui créer une nouvelle identité, loin d'ici. Il serait, bien sûr, entièrement seul, entouré d'inconnus qui ne ressentiront pas le besoin de le protéger.

\- Je veux rester avec Harry, lâcha Dudley.

Harry avait l'impression très forte de se trouver dans une pièce de théâtre, et regarda Dumbledore en plissant les yeux.

\- Harry ? demanda Dudley, et Harry pouvait voir que Dudley était à un cheveu de piquer une autre crise ou de peut-être fondre en larmes.

\- Bien sûr qu'on devrait rester ensemble, articula Harry, essayant de paraître sûr de lui. On est cousins.

\- Je serais ravi, pour cet été, de te garder ici, dit Sirius. Je suis le parrain de Harry.

\- Harry a dit que vous êtes un assassin, dit Dudley.

\- J'ai été déclaré innocent, dit Sirius d'un ton apaisant, mais Harry connaissait Dudley mieux que ça.

\- Il s'en est tiré, précisa rapidement Harry, avant que Dudley puisse ouvrir la bouche. Et il a volé un hippogriffe cette fois.

\- C'est quoi un hippogriffe ?

\- Une sort de cheval volant.

Dudley fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Ou alors il y a Tante Marge, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, parce qu'il pouvait comprendre son rôle dans une pièce si on lui expliquait vraiment très clairement.

Et ce fut comment Dudley Dursley s'installa avec Harry pour l'été, provoquant l'hystérie de Kreattur et une série de hurlements chez la mère de Sirius.

Dudley, pas si bête, s'enfuit à l'étage.

Dumbledore dut partir – Voldemort était toujours en liberté, après tout – mais il promit de venir voir Harry la semaine suivante.

\- Ça va aller, dit Sirius.

Après les au-revoir, Sirius et Harry observèrent le portrait hurlant avec un dégoût partagé.

\- Dis-moi, dit lentement Harry. C'est un mur porteur ?

\- Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry expliqua. Sirius sourit.

\- Tu as eu quelques semaines difficiles, dit Sirius d'un ton léger. Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir.

\- La Trace-

\- Utilise la mienne, dit Sirius en lui tendant une baguette de bois sombre et noueux. Essaie _bombarda_.

Harry fit exploser des morceaux de mur jusqu'à ce que le fait que le portrait soit collé au mur devienne négligeable, car le mur n'était plus attaché à quoi que ce soit d'important, comme le reste de la maison.

Sirius eut un sourire féroce et dit :

\- La bibliothèque maintenant ?

\- On devrait donner le portrait et la tapisserie à Kreattur pour qu'il veille dessus, commenta Harry alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Avec les murs et tout.

Sirius eut un petit grognement.

\- Tu dois reconnaître qu'il est plus facile à vivre ces temps-ci, dit Harry, rendant sa baguette à Sirius pour que Sirius puisse écarter les livres de la bibliothèque du mur couvert de l'horrible tapisserie qu'ils étaient sur le point de détruire.

C'était très thérapeutique. Dudley, qui semblait considérer que les cinglés assoiffés de sang étaient exactement les personnes chez qui se cacher quand on était poursuivi par des cinglés assoiffés de sang, insista pour que Sirius raconte des histoires de guerre pendant le dîner.

Harry ajouta quelques histoires de combat contre les monstres, puisque ça semblait calmer un peu Dudley. Ce n'était pas _normal_, mais… ce n'était pas si mal.

Sirius refusa fermement de montrer les journaux à Harry avant de partir à son travail, qui consistait pour le moment à se faire passer pour un garde du corps moldu pour le Premier Ministre pendant que son propre surveillant, Kingsley, prétendait être un secrétaire.

\- On va avoir une réunion de l'Ordre dès que possible, et je pense que quelqu'un va venir déposer vos affaires plus tard. Pour le moment… essayez juste de rester occupés.

Sirius quitta la pièce, et Harry regarda Dudley d'un air dubitatif. Dudley, qui était très déprimé, prit une autre bouchée d'œufs.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Du bacon ? offrit-il.

Dudley hocha la tête.

Harry fit griller une autre demi-livre de bacon. Dudley mangea le bacon. Harry but une autre tasse de thé, et réfléchit à la question de Dudley, qui aimait les jeux, mais pas les jeux où il fallait réfléchir. Dudley, qui aimait les choses avec de l'électricité.

Comment faisaient les adultes pour supporter les discussions difficiles, d'ailleurs. Merlin.

\- Je crois que Sirius garde du whisky dans le coin, dit Harry. Tu as déjà été ivre ?

\- … non.

\- Ça a l'air d'être une bonne journée pour essayer, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Ce qui fut comment Harry et Dudley s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque en partie détruite, observant ce que ça faisait de boire du whisky pur feu. Harry n'était pas particulièrement impressionné, franchement, mais il entendait des gens aller et venir au rez-de-chaussée et l'idée d'aller parler aux membres de l'Ordre et qu'ils essaient de le réconforter était juste… hors de question.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient tués, dit Harry à voix haute quand la pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Si, tu le voulais, marmonna Dudley. Tu as fait s'arrêter les – les protections magiques. C'est de ta faute.

\- Je les ai pas tués. Je les ai pas tués ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'ILS MEURENT.

\- C'ÉTAIT PAS TES PARENTS, SI ? C'était les miens. C'était les _miens._

\- C'était les seuls oncle et tante que j'avais !

\- C'est pas comme si t'avais perdu tes parents !

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et la laissa ressortir.

\- C'est exactement comme si j'avais perdu mes parents, Dudley, dit-il d'un ton las. C'était probablement le même homme, de retour pour le deuxième acte. C'est probablement lui qui a envoyé cette lettre à Oncle Vernon pour le forcer à me jeter dehors. Ça lui ressemble.

\- Est-ce qu'on va mourir ?

\- Toi non, dit Harry d'un ton plus ferme. Tu vas vivre et avoir d'horribles enfants trop gros qui taperont sur les autres gamins et – et fabriquer des perceuses ou un truc de ce genre. Moi je vais peut-être mourir, je sais pas.

\- Je fabriquerai pas des perceuses, marmonna Dudley. Je sais pas ce que je ferai. Pas des perceuses.

\- Si on prétend que tu es un Cracmol, tu pourrais vivre dans le monde sorcier.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais un truc pareil ? Vous utilisez le feu pour tout. C'est débile.

\- On utilise la magie pour tout. C'est génial.

\- À part pour tous les terroristes, tu veux dire.

\- Ouais. À part pour tous les terroristes.

\- Mais pourquoi toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, à ce terroriste ?

\- … chaipas. Il arrête pas d'essayer de me tuer et j'arrête pas de survivre, je suppose. Ça doit être mauvais pour son ego. Je suis qu'un gamin.

Dudley le regarda, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Oui, je peux imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait te tuer, en fait. T'es… je connais pas le mot.

\- Chiant ?

\- Pas celui-là.

\- Pas digne de confiance ?

\- Ben, ouais, mais c'est pas ça non plus.

\- Je sais pas, Dudley. Préviens-moi si tu trouves.

\- Ça ! Exactement ça. Tu peux pas me battre à la bagarre, alors t'es toujours à… à dire des choses.

\- Je peux te battre à la bagarre maintenant, fit remarquer Harry, se demandant si un verre de whisky en plus pourrait aider à subir cette conversation. Il tapota un morceau de mur brisé d'un air affectueux.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis sarcastique.

\- J'suppose.

Harry soupira.

\- Parle-moi de tous ces adultes, dit Dudley. Je suis pas foutu de les reconnaître, à part le vioque qui dirige ton école.

Harry tressaillit en entendant Dumbledore être décrit comme 'le vioque' et essaya d'expliquer à Dudley qui était qui, sans donner aucune information secrète, personnelle, ou qui ne concernait pas Dudley. C'était dur de parler de Remus sans parler des loups-garous, de Dumbledore sans parler de l'Ordre. Mais ça passait le temps quand même.


	92. Questions de garde

**Chapitre 92 : ****Questions**** de garde**

Le fait que Sirius protège le Premier Ministre était assez pratique, en plus d'être plutôt cool. Cela signifiait que Sirius passait peu de temps à la maison, ce qui convenait très bien à Harry – Harry ressentait beaucoup trop de choses à la fois en ce moment pour être capable de supporter un témoin.

Cela signifiait aussi que lui et Sirius n'avaient pas eu l'engueulade qu'ils avaient prévue, mais Harry s'était dit qu'ils l'avaient prévue pour juillet de toute façon. Ça pouvait attendre.

Pas que le fait d'être seul au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Dudley et Kreattur tout en essayant de digérer un énorme sentiment de culpabilité soit vraiment facile – Harry avait hurlé sur Kreattur sans vraiment le vouloir, après que Kreattur ait commencé à traiter Dudley comme un chien errant qu'ils auraient adopté et qui aimait voler de la nourriture.

Bon d'accord, Dudley volait souvent de la nourriture, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Kreattur pouvait lui parler sur ce ton alors que ses parents venaient d'être assassinés. Heureusement pour la santé d'esprit de Harry, quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé de Voldemort à Dudley, donc Harry n'avait pas eu à se coltiner l'explication de pourquoi ça s'était passé. 'Un cinglé qui tue les gens' décrivait assez bien les choses, surtout après l'attaque du Pont.

Au moins Tonks avait rapporté ses affaires à Harry.

* * *

Ce qui était intéressant avec le fait d'avoir détruit une partie du hall d'entrée et une partie du mur de la bibliothèque était que soudain les conversations dans la cuisine étaient beaucoup plus faciles à espionner, si on mettait la tête dans le trou du mur de la bibliothèque et qu'on se tenait bien immobile.

Jusque là, Harry ne s'était pas fait prendre. Il était assez content de lui.

\- Harry devrait être là, disait Sirius. C'est sa vie.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de se faire du souci, dit un autre homme.

\- Si tu penses que tu peux obtenir sa garde auprès du Ministère, tu vas salement déchanter, Black.

C'était le professeur Rogue. Harry fut soudain content de ne pas assister à la réunion, même si c'était à propos de lui – il n'avait pas envie de faire face à une autre personne envers qui il se sentait coupable.

\- … différence entre la garde légale et qui s'occupe de lui… C'était Dumbledore.

\- Arthur et moi… Madame Weasley.

Harry décida que cette conversation était trop déprimante, et retira sa tête du trou du mur de la bibliothèque. Il se retourna, et se trouva face à face avec Kreattur.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un par qui on aimait se faire surprendre.

\- Kreattur aurait pu être au service de Mademoiselle Bella, mais non. Kreattur doit servir le maître, et le maître a ses animaux et son horrible garçon. Qu'est-ce que l'horrible garçon est en train de faire, Kreattur se demande ? Il va détruire encore plus de la maison ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas détruire encore plus de la maison. De toute façon, on a mis le portrait et la tapisserie au grenier pour… qui les voudra.

Harry fit une pause, changea de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si Sirius ne se marie pas ?

Kreattur eut un gémissement pathétique.

\- … qu'est-ce qui se passera _si_ Sirius se marie, marmonna Harry. Je ne vois pas Sirius rester cloîtré ici. Est-ce qu'il existe des sorciers baby-sitters ?

\- Kreattur apprendrait à l'enfant toute l'histoire de la Maison Black, dit Kreattur avec une étrange lueur dans l'œil. Une renaissance. Avec une femme digne.

\- … tu veux que je fasse des recherches généalogiques pour toi, avoue.

\- Kreattur n'a pas besoin que l'horrible garçon fasse ses recherches pour lui.

\- Il y eu pas mal de décès pendant la dernière guerre, dit Harry, ravi de changer de sujet. Et tu voudrais être exigeant, hein ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait retenir l'intérêt de Sirius mais qui aurait, euh, les bonnes origines.

\- L'horrible garçon va aider Kreattur.

\- Et alors Kreattur va arrêter d'appeler Dudley un animal?

\- Non. Mais Kreattur va réparer le mur.

\- Ouais. Ouais, d'accord.

Ce qui fut comment Harry se retrouva à passer quelques heures à étudier la généalogie sang-pur, pendant qu'au rez-de-chaussée des gens discutaient de sa vie. Sirius découvrit Harry assis en tailleur sur le sol, sous le regard insistant de Kreattur à côté de lui.

\- … Harry ?

\- On a réussi à resserrer à environ vingt filles, dit joyeusement Harry. Sauf que ces livres n'ont pas été mis à jour depuis dix ans, donc elles sont peut-être mortes ou mariées. Ça ne te dérange pas que je choisisse avec qui tu te maries, hein ? Vu que vous êtes tous à décider avec qui je vais vivre.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

\- Arrête de donner des faux espoirs à Kreattur et descends. Je pense que tu peux apparaître sans provoquer de duels.

\- Promis ?

\- Absolument pas. Molly Weasley va me sauter dessus avec un couteau.

\- T'as intérêt à être prêt à esquiver, alors.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va viser la tête ? Je pensais plus au ventre.

\- Franchement, je l'imagine plus avec une poêle à frire, si on exclut les baguettes.

\- Baguette et poêle à frire, ensorceler la poêle pour me taper dessus, devina Sirius.

Harry prit place à la table de la cuisine. Il y restait Molly Weasley, Sirius, et l'homme en violet – Diggle ?

\- Avant qu'on commence, dit Sirius avec cette lueur espiègle dans l'œil, Harry, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas comment tu voudrais que les choses s'arrangent.

\- Tu es mon gardien, dit aussitôt Harry. Je pense que Dudley et moi on peut tenir encore une semaine avant de commencer à s'attaquer aux meubles.

Dedalus Diggle toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à 'murs'. Harry ignorait qu'il avait le sens de l'humour.

\- Personne ne veut que vous restiez tous les deux coincés ici tout l'été, dit Sirius. Surtout avec moi qui passe mon temps avec le Premier Ministre. Donc même si c'est ici que tu habites officiellement, si le Ministère demande, Molly t'incite à passer le reste de l'été chez eux comme d'habitude.

\- Et Dudley ?

\- S'il est d'accord, dit M. Diggle, nous allons créer une nouvelle identité pour lui. Dedalus Diggle le Second, ça sonne bien, non ? J'habite un village moldu. Il aura le temps de s'habituer avant la rentrée des classes, et tu pourras le voir l'été prochain comme d'habitude.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, prit un moment pour y réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que ça va… marcher ?

\- Dumbledore dit que oui, dit Sirius.

\- Il avait déjà dit ça avant, murmura Harry.

\- Harry, trésor… dit Mme Weasley. Tu devrais voir ceci.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin couvert d'encre verte que Harry avait vu pour la dernière fois dans le gros poing de Vernon Dursley. L'écriture était élégante, légèrement penchée, d'une allure un peu ancienne, et le texte ressemblait à n'importe quelle paperasse du Ministère. Jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive à la signature, grande, tremblotante, et d'un vert éclatant.

_Votre dévoué,_

_T. E. Jedusor_

La plupart des gens n'auraient pas su ce que cela signifiait, mais Harry n'était pas la plupart des gens. Harry revint au haut de la lettre et se remit à lire. _Chef de famille… vous et votre femme méritez des félicitations… vos efforts d'éducation ont été remarqués…_

\- Oh, dit Harry, et puis il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Il se demanda si Voldemort avait ri, cette fois, quand il l'avait fait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la cécité temporaire se déclencha. Harry, qui avait espéré avoir réussi à préparer une version _sans_ cet effet secondaire, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Harry ? demanda Sirius.

\- Juste un peu aveugle. T'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore fait des expériences ? demanda Mme Weasley d'un ton sévère.

\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pratique d'être invisible avec Voldemort qui attaquait ma maison !

Harry avait crié. Il n'avait jamais crié sur Mme Weasley avant. Il se passa une main sur le visage et essaya de penser au Quidditch.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti, bonhomme, dit Sirius.

\- Je n'ai même pas _essayé_ de les sauver, murmura Harry, les yeux baissés. Ne pas être capable de voir était horrible.

\- Mais tu t'es sauvé toi, et c'est à toi que je tiens. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux.

\- Sirius- protesta Mme Weasley.

\- C'est vrai, non ? demanda Sirius. Ils étaient tous les deux de belles ordures. J'ai eu envie de leur lancer des sorts moi-même, et pas qu'une fois.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Sirius a raison, dit Harry. Je sais que vous voulez voir le bien chez tout le monde, Mme Weasley. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent tuer. Mais ils étaient…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous reprendre cette discussion quand M. Potter pourra voir à nouveau ? demanda M. Diggle.

Et ils semblèrent en rester là pour le moment, heureusement.


	93. Dudley réalise qu'il y a des avantages

**Chapitre 93 : Dudley réalise qu'il y a des avantages**

Le temps que Harry ait fini d'être aveugle, Dedalus Diggle avait parlé à Dudley quelques heures, Mme Weasley avait serré Harry dans ses bras très fort et laissé une grosse pile de tourtes à la viande, et Sirius était retourné travailler. Harry avait passé le temps à bavarder avec Kreattur pour savoir si Sirius serait plus intéressé par une femme sang-pur de son âge ou quelqu'un plus proche de l'âge de Harry, et la discussion avait dévié sans prévenir vers une déclaration très perturbante expliquant pourquoi l'arrière-grand-père de Sirius, homme à femmes inépuisable, était un si grand homme.

Harry avait commencé à voir de vagues contours quand Dudley vint le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque.

\- T'as jamais dit que t'étais célèbre.

\- Ben… ça aurait été un peu bizarre, non ?

\- J'suppose.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi avec M. Diggle ?

\- De la ville où il habite. C'est tout petit – il ne connaît pas d'autres sorciers, et ça va être chiant à crever, mais au moins il a la télé.

Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Tu vas y aller, tu penses ?

\- Tu penses que je devrais ?

\- Je pense qu'on devrait se tenir les coudes, dit Harry pensif. Mais… rester près de moi n'est probablement pas l'endroit le plus _sûr_. On peut être de la même famille et ne pas vivre à côté l'un de l'autre. Tu penses que tu pourras lui faire t'acheter une playstation ?

\- Il a l'air facile à attendrir, dit Dudley sans la moindre honte. Je parie que je peux lui faire acheter n'importe quoi. Un pauvre orphelin comme moi, il faut en prendre soin.

C'était une bonne chose, songea Harry, que Dudley ait toujours eu la profondeur émotionnelle d'une flaque de boue.

\- Tu _peux_ rester ici, si tu veux.

\- Tout le monde a insisté sur ça, dit Dudley avec une certaine perplexité. Harry décida de ne pas parler de la magie liée au sang de Dudley, selon la théorie que cela risquait de le rendre effrayé par ses propres veines. Mieux valait éviter ça.

\- Il a dit quand tu allais t'installer ?

\- La semaine prochaine, dit Dudley, arrêtant totalement de prétendre qu'il demandait son opinion à Harry. Ça lui laisse le temps de s'occuper de la paperasse. Il dit qu'il a un ami qui connaît tous les criminels 'moldus' qui font ce genre de choses.

Harry regarda la silhouette grise et floue de Dudley en plissant des yeux.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de dire que tu aimerais rencontrer Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Il a l'air de quelqu'un d'utile à connaître.

\- La moitié des gens qui viennent ici sont des flics, Dudley.

\- Je pique rien de trop important, si ?

Harry eut une brève image absolument terrifiante de Dudley Dursley, cambrioleur, s'introduisant dans les musées accroché à un câble, vêtu d'une combinaison noire et moulante.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'inventer un bonbon pour effacer les souvenirs.

\- Harry, dit Dudley d'un air pensif.

\- Ouais ?

Il y eut un vague mouvement, et soudain le monde gris et flou devint encore plus flou.

\- J'ai tes lunettes, chantonna Dudley.

Pauvre petit orphelin, mais bien sûr.

\- _Dudley._

\- Amuse-toi ! et Dudley fila à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La course-poursuite qui s'ensuivit fut embarrassante. Surtout pour Harry. Il était tellement soulagé par le fait qu'un adulte responsable ait réalisé qu'enfermer Dudley et lui-même dans une maison pendant trois mois avait moins de chance de créer des liens fraternels profonds que… ça.

* * *

Le truc avec être presque ami, enfin vaguement, avec Dudley, juste parce que l'autre solution était d'être presque ennemis, fut que cela rappela à Harry que son cousin était généralement une meilleure personne que Drago Malefoy, que Harry secrètement appréciait entre deux moments de vouloir lui coller un coup de poing. Dudley ne voulait pas tuer des gens, ou garder des créatures intelligentes comme des quasiment-esclaves-si-on-écoutait-Hermione-ce-que-tout-le-monde-devrait-faire. (Ça serait un monde meilleur si tout le monde écoutait Hermione). Il était juste égoïste, paresseux, et parfois cruel, avec un penchant pour la délinquance qui fit jurer à Harry de le maintenir à l'_écart_ de Mondingus Fletcher même s'il devait y laisser la peau.

Harry le verrait à Noël – il ne savait pas trop qui avait eu cette brillante idée – et puisque rester dans la même pièce que Dudley donnait à Harry une énorme envie de présenter ses excuses pour avoir fait tuer ses parents et également une énorme envie de hurler sur Dudley parce qu'il était triste, ça allait. Vraiment.

Harry allait bien, en gros. S'il passait du temps caché dans son armoire, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il pleurait pour _Tante Pétunia_, eh bien, ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui.


	94. VI : Hedwige est une chouette chouette

**Chapitre 94 : Hedwige est une chouette chouette**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Les passages en italique extraits du tome 6 sont extraits de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

Harry fit un petit calcul mental quand il découvrit que c'était Dumbledore qui l'emmenait chez les Weasley. Est-ce que ça signifiait que un Dumbledore était égal à six Aurors entraînés ? Ça avait l'air assez juste, mais Harry se demandait où il pourrait apprendre à être aussi redoutable. Les potions c'était fabuleux, mais c'était surtout une profession de soutien – pratique si on préparait pour la bonne occasion ou pour faire le ménage après un désastre, mais dans l'urgence du combat il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas le _temps_ de trouver et boire la bonne potion ou manger le bonbon adéquat. Au moins il n'avait pas relâché ses efforts en Défense pour se concentrer sur ses notes en Potions.

* * *

_\- __J'ai bien joué mon rôle, répondit Rogue. Et tu oublies la plus grande faiblesse de Dumbledore : il voit toujours les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne sont. Quand je suis venu travailler chez lui, fraîchement débarqué de __chez les__ Mangemorts, je lui ai raconté une histoire sur les profonds remords que j'éprouvais et il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts – tout en s'efforçant de me tenir soigneusement à distance de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Dumbledore a été un grand sorcier – oui, oui, c'est vrai (car Bellatrix avait eu une exclamation dédaigneuse), le Seigneur des Ténèbres le reconnaît lui-même. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai grand plaisir à te le dire, Dumbledore vieillit. Le duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mois dernier, l'a ébranlé. Depuis, il a subi une blessure grave parce que ses réflexes sont moins vifs qu'auparavant. Mais au cours de toutes ces années, il n'a cessé d'avoir confiance en Severus Rogue, et c'est ce qui fait toute ma valeur aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Severus prit une autre gorgée de vin, et se demanda s'il allait devoir ce soir tuer une femme qu'il appréciait.

\- Mais sûrement rien, rien, ne peut expliquer pourquoi tu prendrais _Harry Potter_ comme apprenti ? demanda Bellatrix d'un ton triomphal.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention de l'expliquer. En vérité, je ne le comprends pas moi-même.

Il sourit, s'autorisant le plaisir de perturber quelqu'un.

\- Mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait une suggestion, il est sage d'écouter.

\- Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _t'a dit de faire de Potter ton apprenti ?

\- Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance que moi d'obtenir une explication, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai mes soupçons, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'essayer de deviner ses motivations.

_Bellatrix semblait toujours aussi mécontente mais apparemment, elle ne savait plus très bien comment repartir à l'attaque. Profitant de son silence, Rogue se tourna vers sa sœur._

* * *

Il se révéla que l'annonce de l'assassinat de l'oncle et de la tante de votre Élu était mauvais pour le moral de la nation, donc les décès de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley du numéro quatre, Privet Drive, furent attribués à une fuite de gaz. Les sorciers, qui lisaient rarement les journaux moldus, continuèrent avec bonheur à croire que l'Élu était en plein entraînement, dans un montage joyeux mais rempli d'action.

Harry Potter avait du pus dans les cheveux. Cela marquait la troisième fois de la journée où une potion lui avait explosé à la figure, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une consistance gluante. Les deux d'avant avaient juste eu une très mauvaise odeur. Faire des recherches sur les meurtriers était bien moins _salissant_ que faire des recherches sur les potions (en tout cas tant qu'on ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que le meurtrier).

\- Kreattur, appela Harry. Rends-moi service et passe-moi un chiffon propre, tu veux ?

Kreattur lui tendit un chiffon propre avec un regard à décoller le papier peint. Comme Harry était bien plus inquiet à propos de perdre accidentellement sa peau, il l'ignora avec bonheur.

\- Je m'en vais aujourd'hui, Kreattur, dit Harry, enlevant ses lunettes et essayant d'essuyer le plus gros de la substance gluante de son visage et de ses cheveux. Tu vas devoir prendre soin de Sirius pour moi.

\- Kreattur aurait pu appartenir à Mademoiselle Bellatrix, mais non, Kreattur doit supporter le maître, qui est une _honte_.

\- Tu sais qu'il a plus tendance à te faire honte juste pour te contrarier, hein ? J'ai… toujours eu l'habitude de faire ça. Il est assez correct quand il n'y pense pas.

Kreattur n'eut pas de réponse immédiate à ça. Harry essaya en vain d'essuyer ses lunettes sur la serviette de toilette déjà trempée.

\- Bon, dit-il. Un bain, je pense.

\- Kreattur va le préparer, dit brusquement Kreattur avant de disparaître avec un _pop_.

Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir si Kreattur voulait le tuer ou voulait qu'il reste ici pour toujours, mais Harry commençait à être plutôt bien habitué à avoir dans sa vie une certaine quantité d'incertitude existentielle. Le numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd n'avait plus d'aura maléfique omniprésente, ni de créatures bizarres qui trottinaient dans l'ombre, mais elle ne serait jamais un foyer avec Kreattur qui y déambulait en marmonnant, vêtu d'un torchon.

Harry avait le plan secret d'offrir à Kreattur un nouveau torchon pour Noël, avec un renne dessus. Ça ne lui irait pas du tout, mais Harry espérait que Kreattur, comme Dobby, n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi des vêtements étaient censés ressembler.

Si Harry se dépêchait, il _devrait_ être propre et présentable quand Dumbledore arriverait pour faire cette petite promenade.

* * *

Harry dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas voler le sang de dragon d'Horace Slughorn pendant leur conversation. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voler (en fait, il s'était nettement calmé) mais certaines des potions les plus intéressantes l'utilisaient comme ingrédient et Harry était assez limité par le désir de ne pas vider son coffre à Gringotts au nom d'excuses pour faire des potions.

* * *

Harry dut parler au professeur Dumbledore à propos des Dursley – Dumbledore dut présenter ses excuses, déjà – mais il évita adroitement de parler d'eux avec Ron et Hermione. Sa longue expérience d'éviter de parler des Dursley lui fut d'un grand secours, franchement.

Après un coup d'œil paranoïaque à sa malle, Harry décida de ne pas la déballer. Tout ce tintouin à propos de foyer et de famille était suffisant pour donner des complexes à quelqu'un.

Fleur Delacour fut une surprise. Parler à ses amis de la prophétie ne fut pas une surprise, vraiment – Harry savait qu'ils l'accepteraient. C'était surtout un bon moyen de repousser quiconque aurait eu envie de devenir ami avec lui.

Et puis il y eut les hiboux, avec les résultats des BUSEs.

* * *

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être dérangé pendant les vacances d'été, mais j'ai pensé que je_

Harry roula le mot en boule et recommença.

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_J'ai obtenu un Optimal pour mon BUSE de Potions, comme demandé. J'espère que votre été se_

Harry déchira celui-là en deux. Hedwige, posée sur son perchoir, hulula doucement.

\- J'écris une lettre pour le professeur Rogue, Hedwige. Je te la donne dans une minute.

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes remis. J'ai reçu avec plaisir mes résultats de BUSEs et attends avec impatience de vous voir à Poudlard_

Harry étudia celui-là, puis le roula en boule aussi. Hedwige, qui s'ennuyait, s'envola par la fenêtre.

_Cher Tarin Maléfique,_

_J'ai reçu un Optimal pour mon BUSE de Potions, donc vous êtes coincé avec moi. Tout le monde me demande comment je vais, et j'attends avec impatience de retourner à l'école pour que vous puissiez me dire que je suis un idiot. Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de trouver quoi vous écrire et malheureusement ceci est ma meilleure tentative, que je vais maintenant brûler rituellement._

_Ma dernière potion à la myrte m'a permis de découvrir que si on tapote trop fort, la potion explose de façon amusante sur l'élève qui ne s'attendait pas à ça._

_Harry_

Harry roula une fois de plus le papier en boule et le jeta par la fenêtre, où Hedwige l'attrapa et s'éloigna.

Harry émit un bruit ressemblant vaguement à 'gnk'.


	95. Drago n'est pas diplomate

**Chapitre 95 : Drago n'est pas diplomate**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voir note du chapitre précédent.

* * *

_Cher M. Potter_

_J'attends un premier jet de votre monographie au plus tard vendredi. J'ai peur d'avoir renversé du vin sur votre lettre. Je __suppose __qu'elle ne contenait rien d'important._

_Cordialement,_

_Severus Rogue, Professeur, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard_

Eh bien, c'était une réponse beaucoup plus aimable que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. Sauf que – un premier jet de _tout_ le livre ? Pour _vendredi _?

Le professeur Rogue, songea Harry avec une joie considérable, semblait aller bien.

* * *

Sirius apparut, les cheveux en bataille et portant une tenue moldue, pour la fête des seize ans de Harry, avec des jeans usés et une veste en cuir. Il serra Remus très fort contre lui et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

\- Cuir de dragon, Harry, expliqua-t-il en aparté. Pas aussi efficace que le cuir de troll pour bloquer les sorts, mais ça ressemble beaucoup à du cuir moldu, donc c'est l'idéal quand on est en public.

Une bonne partie de la conversation s'intéressa à la mode moldue, après avoir fini l'inévitable partie sur la guerre, dont Sirius voulait tout savoir.

\- Le Premier Ministre est assez parano à propos de tout ça, expliqua-t-il en prenant une grosse part du gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry. Pour de bonnes raisons, il me semble, mais ça veut dire que je n'ai pas trop le temps de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe de notre côté. Je suis content que Kingsley ait pu prendre ma place ce soir.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas beaucoup à un garde du corps, dit Hermione d'un air dubitatif.

\- Hé, je suis un garde du corps incognito, non ? dit Sirius. Tiens, ça ça aide.

Sirius mit une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil, qui lui donnèrent l'apparence d'un chanteur de rock. Un des plus âgés, qui avait pris un peu trop de stupéfiants et venait de sortir de désintox et allait plutôt bien maintenant, merci de demander.

Arthur Weasley, évidemment, voulut savoir le pourquoi des lunettes de soleil. Comme de juste, cela amena Hermione à essayer d'expliquer la lumière UV.

Harry reprit un morceau de gâteau, et se contenta d'écouter.

* * *

Entre son manuscrit, ses amis, essayer de trouver comment convaincre le professeur Rogue de le laisser devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et examiner les produits les plus intéressants de Fred et George, les vacances au Terrier passèrent à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. La présence de Hagrid était bienvenue, mais le laisser devant la boutique de Madame Guipure fut un soulagement.

_Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent donc ensemble dans la petite boutique. À première vue, elle avait l'air vide, mais à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur eux qu'ils entendirent une voix familière s'élever derrire une rangée de robes de soirée pailletées de vert et de bleu._

\- Vraiment, Mère, vous ne pouvez pas croire qu'un employé de commerce représente un danger pour moi. Même si je suis certain que vous êtes délicieusement dangereuse, Madame Guipure. Aïe – surtout avec des épingles, je vois.

Drago Malefoy, portant un élégant ensemble vert foncé, contourna le portant de robes de soirée pour venir se regarder dans un miroir. Il croisa le regard de Harry dans le miroir et se tourna pour les observer.

\- Peut-être devrais-je aller faire les boutiques avec mes charmants petits amis d'école, dit-il d'un ton très sarcastique. Granger, qui t'a laissé sortir en public ?

La baguette de Ron fut soudain dans sa main. Celle de Harry aussi, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

\- Harry, Ron, non, dit Hermione. Pas ici.

\- Pas de baguettes dans ma boutique, je vous prie, dit Madame Guipure, essayant de prendre un ton sévère et ayant surtout l'air nerveux. Harry lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Si vous préférez vous faire expulser, je suppose que je peux faire l'effort d'éviter quelques sorts, par acte de charité.

Drago avait pris un air particulièrement blasé. Harry n'y crut pas une seconde.

\- Après tout, les cours de sixième année nécessitent un minimum d'intelligence, et vous avez tous pris un peu trop de coups sur la tête, reconnaissez-le.

Ron n'avait toujours pas rangé sa baguette. Harry non plus, par soutien et saine paranoïa.

_Narcissa Malefoy apparut à son tour._

_\- Rangez ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial à Harry et Ron. Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez jamais fait dans votre vie._

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer ma mère, dites-moi ? dit Drago. Mère, voici Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et oh, oui, la fille.

\- Nous avons rencontré votre sœur il y a deux mois, s'entendit dire Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que nous nous soyons entendus.

Narcissa Malefoy le regarda d'un air imperturbable.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas réputée pour 's'entendre' avec qui que ce soit.

\- À part Voldemort, dit Harry, et il eut un petit élan de culpabilité en voyant la vendeuse devenir toute pâle.

\- Potter, pourquoi diable te mets-tu dans un état pareil ? Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, dit Drago. Et tu n'as pas pour habitude de terrifier le petit personnel.

Harry pensa qu'il était très probable que Madame Guipure n'apprécie pas d'être appelée ainsi, mais il se retint de le dire.

\- Mon oncle et ma tante ont été assassinés, dit-il d'un ton sec. Ça a un peu gâché mon été, pour être honnête.

\- Sais-tu qui a fait ça ?

\- À ton _avis_, Malefoy.

L'expression de Drago s'éclaira du premier sourire sincère que Harry ait vu depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Tes moldus répugnants, morts ? Son sourire s'élargit. J'espère que tu vas envoyer un mot de remerciement digne de ce nom, Potter.

Ron bondit à la défense de Harry, pendant que Harry essayait encore d'ignorer le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, et Drago et sa mère finirent par partir. Harry essayait très fort de ne pas y penser.

Passer chez Fred et George et voir ses bonbons sur une étagère discrète à côté des produits d'auto-défense – cela calma nettement le bourdonnement. Harry ajouta de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée et des leurres explosifs à sa collection déjà absurde de Choses Qui Pourraient Servir, rangées dans les poches de sa cape.

Un jour, il trouverait comment en avoir moins besoin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'y retrouver sans des sortilèges d'attraction, à ce point.

* * *

Drago Malefoy menaçait les gens avec des loups-garous et achetait des objets maléfiques. Même s'il fallait s'y attendre, ce n'était pas souhaitable.

Harry allait devoir lui parler.

* * *

\- Dis-moi, Hermione, dit Harry alors que les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Par quoi je devrais commencer pour apprendre quelques runes de base ?

\- Par le manuel du débutant, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

\- Le professeur Rogue et moi on bosse pour incorporer de la magie runique à de la préparation de potions, un peu. C'est top secret.

Harry échappa à la discussion qui s'ensuivit après seulement vingt minutes, nouveau propriétaire d'un manuel d'occasion pour débuter avec les runes.


	96. Idiot

**Chapitre 96 : Idiot**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Voir note du chapitre précédent.

* * *

Essayer de comprendre Drago était devenu une sorte de travail de groupe, mais ils restèrent tous les trois pantois devant son nouvel intérêt pour les objets maudits.

En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Harry réalise que Drago avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres, et le silence se fit sur le groupe comme un nuage épais.

\- Bon, je suppose que c'est fini, alors, dit Ron. Plus de deuxième ou troisième ou quatrième chance de ne pas être un sale petit con. On ne peut plus prétendre qu'il fait semblant.

\- Peut-être qu'il est juste-

\- On ne fait pas semblant de prendre la Marque, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas un – un _jeu._

\- On est un peu ses amis, dit Harry. Laissez-moi finir – donc je pense que c'est notre boulot de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il ne s'en sortira pas à moins d'arrêter ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui laisser le choix.

\- On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à être bon, dit Hermione, assez doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas un peu son ami, marmonna Ron. Je ne lui fais pas confiance du tout, même pas en rêve. C'est _flippant _la façon qu'il a de toujours surgir comme un fantôme.

Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux.

\- Tu préfères attendre de lui parler quand il aura appris à nous transformer en petites cuillères et à nous faire danser une bourrée ?

\- On en parlera plus tard, proposa Hermione. Après tout, on va bientôt le voir à l'école.

* * *

Dans un autre univers, Harry décida qu'Arthur Weasley était la personne à prévenir de ses suspicions à propos de la conduite de Drago. Dans cet univers, il aurait choisi Sirius Black, sauf que Harry ne pouvait pas tout à fait se pousser à perdre confiance en Drago au point de penser que ce que Drago faisait était vraiment dangereux.

Au final, cela revint à peu près au même.

* * *

\- Greg espérait que son père serait arrêté, confia discrètement Luna à Harry dans le train. Mais ça n'a pas marché jusque là.

Harry hocha la tête avec sympathie.

Plus tard, Harry découvrit que Greg avait un sérieux problème de Joncheruine, mais Luna et son père avaient pleinement confiance dans les différents traitements.

* * *

_\- Petrificus Totalus !_

_Sans le moindre avertissement, Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui fut instantanément paralysé. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il bascula du filet à bagages et tomba aux pieds de Malefoy dans un choc douloureux qui fit trembler le plancher. Sa cape d'invisibilité, coincée sous lui, le révéla au grand jour, dans une position absurde, semblable à une génuflexion, que lui avait imposée l'étroitesse de sa cachette. Il n'arrivait plus à remuer un muscle et ne pouvait que regarder Malefoy afficher un large sourire._

\- Franchement, Harry, dit Drago, s'agenouillant à côté de lui et écartant la cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir voir son visage. Je suis sûr que c'était très courageux, mais c'était aussi totalement stupide. Je n'ai même pas pu profiter de l'image de toi tombant d'un compartiment à bagages avec cette cape. Pense aux autres, pour changer.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu penses que je n'ai rien appris ces dernières années ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un d'invisible qui écoute, ou quelqu'un qui espionne tes pensées.

Des yeux gris et froids observèrent le corps paralysé de Harry.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver une sorte de leçon de morale dans cet échec lamentable, dit joyeusement Drago.

Il couvrit Harry avec la cape d'invisibilité, et s'éloigna.

* * *

_Une lanterne se balançait à l'entrée du château. Harry fut si heureux de la voir qu'il se sentit prêt à endurer les réprimandes de Rusard, lancées de sa voix sifflante, et ses tirades sur les élèves qui seraient moins souvent en retard si seulement on leur écrasait les pouces dans un étau. Ce fut seulement lorsque la lueur jaune arriva à trois mètres d'eux que Harry, débarrassé de sa cape d'invisibilité, reconnut le nez crochu et les longs cheveux noirs et graisseux de Severus Rogue, que la lanterne éclairait par en dessous._

_\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, ricana Rogue._

_Il sortit sa baguette magique et donna une petite tape sur le cadenas. Aussitôt, les chaînes se détachèrent en ondulant comme des serpents et les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement._

_\- C'est gentil à vous de venir nous voir, Potter. Dommage que vous jugiez les robes de l'école indignes de votre élégance naturelle._

\- Je me suis battu avec Drago Malefoy, dit Harry.

\- Tiens donc.

\- Ben.

Harry essaya de prendre un air innocent.

\- Si Minerva McGonagall va m'en parler avec suffisance tout à l'heure, je préférerais le savoir maintenant.

\- … il m'a vu sous la cape d'invisibilité et m'a eu avec un _petrificus totalus._

Rogue eut l'air tout sauf amusé.

\- _Inutile d'attendre, Nymphadora. Potter est tout à fait en… heu… sécurité entre mes mains._

_\- C'est à Hagrid que j'avais envoyé le message, dit Tonks avec un froncement de sourcils._

_\- Hagrid était en retard au festin de début d'année, tout comme Potter maintenant, c'est donc moi qui l'ai reçu._

\- Et vous vouliez me crier dessus pour quelque chose, traduisit Harry.

\- Le jour où je ne voudrai pas vous crier dessus, idiot, je serai mort.

Tonks, remarqua Harry, avait une expression particulière sur le visage.

_\- Bonne nuit, lui lança Harry par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il prenait la direction de l'école à côté de Rogue. Merci pour… tout._

_\- À bientôt, Harry._

_Pendant une minute environ, Rogue ne prononça pas un mot._

_\- Je pense que je vais enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre retard, dit Rogue. Et, voyons… encore vingt pour votre accoutrement de Moldu. Je crois qu'aucune Maison n'a jamais eu un nombre négatif de points si tôt dans le trimestre – nous n'en sommes même pas au dessert. Il se peut que vous ayez établi un record, Potter._

\- Vous devriez être content, alors.

\- Je n'ai rien contre la Maison Gryffondor, Potter.

Harry observa son professeur, qui semblait comme d'habitude – la main tenant la lanterne ne tremblait pas, et son visage était aussi obscurci que d'habitude mais ne semblait pas plus ridé qu'il l'avait été au printemps.

\- Je vous remercierai de ne pas me regarder comme un moribond, dit sèchement Rogue.

\- Désolé, monsieur, dit Harry, avec le maximum d'hypocrisie flagrante qu'il pouvait faire tenir en deux mots.

\- Puisque nous en parlons, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à être aussi stupide ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Pour vous être laissé manipuler ainsi. Je suis sûr de m'être fait parfaitement clair sur le sujet de l'attachement.

Un des sujets dont Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec le professeur Rogue… une minute.

\- Vous vous êtes fait parfaitement clair ?

\- Peut-être êtes-vous dans l'idée que j'agis de cette façon envers tous mes élèves, Potter ? Que chaque élève attire ma colère, mon dégoût et ma fatigue comme s'ils avaient bu une potion de répugnance ? Je n'ai jamais été aimable envers vous.

Waouh, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à une discussion à propos des émotions pour plaire à Harry. Fichtre. Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le château, essayant de pousser son cerveau fatigué à trouver une réponse qui plairait à son professeur.

Ou peut-être devrait-il se contenter d'une réponse qui ne plairait pas à son professeur.

\- J'ignore beaucoup de ce que vous me dites, monsieur, parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais pu me concentrer assez pour apprendre les potions.

\- … idiot.

Et apparemment, voilà.


	97. Les Serpentard sont des Serpentard

**Chapitre 97 : Les Serpentard sont des Serpentard**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voir notes précédentes. Je me demande si quelqu'un lit cette note.

* * *

\- … Je suppose qu'il a enfin décidé de quitter Poudlard, dit Harry, observant la table des professeurs dans l'espoir de développer spontanément la légilimencie.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron._

\- Eh bien, personne ne tient plus d'un an au poste de Défense.

Peut-être, pensa amèrement Harry, que Rogue considérait que Harry allait entraîner sa mort d'ici la fin de l'année. Harry avait fait du bon boulot jusque là.

\- _Peut-être qu'il reprendra les cours de potions à la fin de l'année, dit Ron, plus raisonnablement. Ce Slughorn n'aura peut-être pas envie de faire ça longtemps. Maugrey, lui, n'est pas resté._

\- Il a dit qu'il allait peut-être prendre sa retraite à la fin de ma septième année, si on survivait jusque là, dit Harry à voix basse. Je ne sais pas s'il voulait dire que j'allais l'envoyer six pieds sous terre avant ça ou s'il voulait prendre plus de temps pour l'apprentissage, honnêtement.

Un silence malaisé se fit.

\- Je peux pas croire que Rusard ait interdit mes bonbons, ajouta Harry, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la conversation s'arrête. Ils sont parfaitement sûrs.

\- Il pensait probablement à ceux qui font faire des bulles, qui font baver, ou qui rendent aveugle, fit remarquer Ron.

\- La cécité est un _effet secondaire_, protesta Harry. Ceux-là ne sont même pas encore en vente.

\- Tu es devenu aveugle une fois par semaine pendant tout l'été, lui dit Ron. Crois-moi, tout le monde a remarqué.

\- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas tester des potions aux effets inconnus sur toi, Harry, dit Hermione pour la millième fois.

\- Je deviens plutôt bon à me déplacer sans rien voir, protesta Harry.

\- Je croyais que tu disais que c'est un effet secondaire indésirable ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ben… J'en veux pas, mais je sais qu'il existe, dit Harry.

Il ne rencontra pas un grand succès.

* * *

Harry était vraiment, profondément mal à l'aise avec le fait que ce soit le professeur Rogue qui enseigne les Forces du Mal (la Défense Contre les). Il voulait que le professeur Rogue enseigne les potions, là où il devait être, et pas en train de déclarer sa flamme pour l'obscurité, l'incertain, le mouvant, l'indestructible. Ça donnait à Harry l'envie de hurler, ce qui lui donnait l'envie d'être sarcastique.

Ce n'était pas une bonne combinaison. Harry ne fut même pas un peu surpris de se prendre une retenue avant la fin de son tout premier cours.

Quant à Slughorn enseignant les potions, eh bien, mieux valait ne rien en dire.

Bon, peut-être une chose, qui se produisit juste avant le premier cours de Potions de l'année. Le professeur Rogue entra dans la classe en pleine conversation avec le professeur Slughorn, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Potter, puis-je voir votre livre ? demanda le professeur Rogue.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Harry en lui tendant son livre.

Ouvrant l'exemplaire de Harry du _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions_, le professeur Rogue l'utilisa comme une massue, façon de parler, pour démolir un argument du professeur Slughorn. Il s'éloigna ensuite à grands pas, observant la pièce. Le professeur Slughorn prétendit qu'il n'existait pas pour s'adresser à sa classe.

\- Potter. Votre livre.

Harry accepta le livre que son professeur lui tendait et cligna des yeux. Ce… n'était pas le même livre. C'était un exemplaire d'occasion qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Harry leva les yeux vers le regard sombre et indéchiffrable de son professeur et décida de ne pas poser de questions. Pas ici.

Harry se concentra sur le discours de Slughorn comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme d'habitude, il laissa Hermione répondre aux questions, même s'il fit aussi les réponses dans sa tête. Veritaserum. Polynectar. Amortentia. Il n'avait jamais essayé de préparer le veritaserum ni l'amortentia, ayant décidé des années plus tôt d'éviter les philtres d'amour. Il eut soudain envie d'essayer de préparer du veritaserum, par contre. Du Felix Felicis, et bien. C'était motivant.

Harry reconnut l'écriture qui avait presque recouvert la recette d'origine dans son livre avec une sensation de vertige délicieux.

Et le professeur Rogue se demandait pourquoi Harry était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour le suivre. Franchement.

* * *

_Mais à l'heure du dîner, quand ils furent installés en toute tranquillité à la table de Gryffondor, il se sentit suffisamment à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé._

\- C'est l'ancien livre du professeur Rogue, je pense, expliqua-t-il. Il me l'a donné.

\- … zut, marmonna Ron.

\- Ron ?

\- Ben, je ne peux plus le détester, si ?

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Tu peux toujours le détester si tu veux. Je crois qu'Hermione est avec toi, hein Hermione ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les livres ne sont pas mis à jour, se lamenta Hermione. Je peux le voir ?

Harry résista à l'envie de grogner.

\- … je pense que c'est un truc d'apprentissage, essaya-t-il, tentant de prendre un ton désolé.

Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir décrocher un apprentissage, Harry Potter.

Harry se fit totalement immobile, selon la théorie que s'il était silencieux il pouvait échapper aux prédateurs.

\- Mais tu le ferais avec qui ? demanda Ron. Rogue et McGonagall sont déjà pris. Personne ne prend plus d'un apprenti à la fois.

\- … je suppose que je devrai trouver, dit Hermione.

Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver entre Hermione et une possibilité d'éducation pour tout l'or du monde.

\- Qui veut s'entraîner aux sorts non-verbaux avec moi ? demanda-t-il à la ronde. Le professeur Rogue va être encore plus sarcastique que d'habitude si je n'ai pas fait de progrès d'ici le prochain cours.

\- Ça ressemble à un boulot pour l'AD, dit Hermione de sa voix la plus innocente. Je vais appeler pour une réunion, qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry regrettait déjà sa phrase.

* * *

C'était un peu moins excitant de faire se rassembler l'AD sans la menace d'Ombrage pesant sur eux. Cependant, Hermione ne s'était jamais arrêtée sur une bonne idée une fois qu'elle l'avait eue, et Harry avait besoin d'apprendre les sorts non-verbaux, donc ils lancèrent un appel sur les pièces ensorcelées pour le mercredi soir.

Et puis _Drago Malefoy_ se pointa à la Salle sur Demande. Harry le dévisagea, la main posée sur la porte. Drago, arrivant dans le couloir, s'arrêta net.

\- Potter.

\- Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ?

Harry souffla bruyamment, l'air incrédule.

\- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre l'AD, Malefoy. Hors de question.

Malefoy sourit lentement, même si cela ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

\- Potter, tu connais sûrement le règlement de Poudlard à propos des clubs ? Ouverts à tous les élèves de toutes les années et de toutes les Maisons, ou il sont illégaux ?

Harry serra les dents.

\- C'est bien un club autorisé, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

\- … d'accord, grogna Harry. Entre, alors.

Absolument personne ne fut content de voir Drago. Personne. Drago sembla ignorer ça sans problème, s'étirant.

\- Alors, quand est-ce que je peux te lancer des sorts, Potter ?

\- On s'entraîne aux sorts non-verbaux. _Tu_ peux t'entraîner avec Greg.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Et apparemment, voilà. Sauf que Drago maîtrisa les sorts non-verbaux beaucoup plus vite que Harry le fit, à savoir pas du tout.

Le moment où Ginny l'atteignit dans le dos avec un maléfice de chauve-furie fut assez fabuleux.

Harry alla vérifier auprès du professeur McGonagall s'il devait laisser Drago rejoindre l'AD.

Il devait laisser Drago rejoindre l'AD.

Harry s'en remit à la solution très simple de ne jamais, jamais dire à Drago quand avaient lieu les réunions de l'AD.

Ça ne marcha pas. Harry soupçonnait Greg d'être un traître.

* * *

Harry alla trouver le professeur Rogue le samedi après-midi, puisque sa soirée avait été réservée par le professeur Dumbledore, et le trouva dans son ancien bureau.

C'était très étrange de voir certaines choses changer et d'autres choses rester exactement les mêmes.

\- Je n'aime pas le professeur Slughorn.

\- Et vous ne devriez pas. C'est un lâche qui se trouve être capable de lire une recette.

Ouille.

\- Asseyez-vous, idiot.

Harry s'assit.

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur de potions.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Vous allez continuer à exceller en potions, et trouver des occasions de vous entraîner.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Je suppose que vous avez préparé un plan d'études.

\- Je veux essayer de préparer le veritaserum, monsieur. Je pense que ça peut être pratique. Et j'ai besoin de préparer à nouveau du Polynectar, j'ai utilisé mes réserves cet été.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ça. La prochaine fois, préparez un déguisement moins reconnaissable que Drago Malefoy.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

\- Oui, fais ça, Potter, dit Drago d'une voix traînante. Je n'ai pas envie de participer à tes âneries.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix neutre. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'espérais pouvoir vous parler à propos de Potter ici présent, monsieur. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez perdre votre temps avec lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour vous.

Rogue eut un léger sourire.

\- Allons, je me demande où vous avez eu cette idée.

\- J'ai entendu Potter répandre des rumeurs à propos de vous au printemps dernier, dit Drago comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très respectueux.

\- J'ai moi aussi abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir que Potter apprenne un jour le respect. Rogue fit une pause prudente. Je suis toujours disponible pour tous mes élèves qui ont besoin d'aide, Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago se redressa, levant le menton, soudain tendu.

\- Alors continuez à aider Potter, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Il n'a aucune chance, de toute façon.

Drago claqua la porte derrière lui.

\- Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton pensif. Je pense que je vais profiter de cet après-midi pour vous montrer les sortilèges de protection contre les intrus et l'espionnage.

Ce fut une démonstration intéressante, même si Harry avait des questions brûlantes à poser. De quoi avaient-ils _parlé _?

Les Serpentard. Argh.


	98. Harry n'a pas de contexte pour ça

**Chapitre 98 : Harry n'a pas de contexte pour ça**

Après avoir regardé le souvenir des Gaunt et en avoir parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore, Harry avait encore deux dernières questions.

\- Mais ce médaillon-

\- Oui, Sirius m'en a informé. En fait, je l'ai aidé à le détruire, ce qui constitue une pièce de notre puzzle. Mais nous devons procéder correctement, Harry, ou les nœuds de cette énigme se resserreront et ne pourront être défaits.

\- Et… le professeur Rogue, monsieur ? Est-ce que je peux lui en parler ?

\- Non, Harry. Je pense qu'il est mieux d'éviter de mettre plus de pression sur Severus qu'il en supporte déjà. Il ne serait pas bon pour lui de devoir cacher un autre secret à Lord Voldemort.

\- Est-ce qu'il est… en sécurité, monsieur ?

\- Aucun de nous n'est en sécurité en ce moment, Harry, mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour lui.

\- Merci, professeur.

Et il fut temps pour Harry de partir.

* * *

Harry était très content que Hermione soit son amie, mais il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se montre un peu plus sympathique quand il se plaignait de ses devoirs.

\- Franchement, Harry. Si tu ne parviens jamais à maîtriser les sorts non-verbaux, comment comptes-tu t'en sortir avec la magie vraiment avancée, comme la magie sans baguette ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça prend tellement de _temps_. Il y a des potions sur lesquelles je devrais bosser, tu sais, et l'équipe de Quidditch, et le professeur Rogue a décidé de s'intéresser à mes sorts de défense.

Hermione renifla.

\- Parfois je pense que le professeur Rogue a raison et que tu es arrogant, Harry.

\- Hermione !

\- Tu es le meilleur de notre année en potions et le meilleur en défense, tu n'as pas à être si – si -

\- Si _quoi._

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste être heureux !

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer, Hermione. Vraiment pas.

\- Quand _moi_ j'ai fait ça, vous m'avez tous dit de laisser tomber une matière, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Harry se leva brusquement.

\- Harry, si tu maîtrises ce sort, je, je. Je te dirai pourquoi tu devrais maîtriser la magie sans baguette.

Curieux, Harry décida de rester, même s'il avait surtout envie de balancer tous ses devoirs par la fenêtre de la Salle Commune.

Le soleil s'était couché, et Hermione bâillait autant que lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry. Les très grands sorciers, comme Merlin ou Dumbledore ? Ils peuvent voler sans balai.

Harry alla se coucher en pensant à ça, retournant l'idée dans tous les sens comme un Fléreur avec un gallion. Voler – vraiment voler, pas juste transplaner ou s'asseoir sur un balai ou un sortilège de lévitation.

Harry s'endormit, et rêva qu'il volait.

* * *

Harry était en train de faire ses devoirs de métamorphose dans la bibliothèque, avec Greg et Luna, quand Drago apparut par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tout ce que tu as écrit est faux, Potter.

\- Ben, c'est logique. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi elle parle la plupart du temps.

Drago eut un petit ricanement.

\- Ça va, Drago ? demanda Greg. Harry, surpris, leva la tête vers Drago pour voir pourquoi Greg avait demandé ça, et eut juste le temps de voir Drago se transformer en chat et se jeter sur la poitrine de Greg.

Greg l'attrapa sans effort, tenant le petit chat d'un air parfaitement à l'aise et caressant ses oreilles. Le chat avait le poil hérissé comme s'il venait de repérer un rival, les pupilles rétrécies, les oreilles plaquées en arrière.

\- Euh, dit Harry.

Greg s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise, apparemment tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait de laisser Drago se blottir contre lui et de lui caresser les oreilles, tout en travaillant sur ce qu'on pourrait à peu près appeler une rédaction, si on acceptait les lettres majuscules et l'opinion de Greg à propos de la grammaire.

Greg croisa le regard de Harry quand Harry ouvrit la bouche.

\- Oublie.

\- Euh.

\- J'ai dit oublie, grogna Greg, et Harry se rappela brusquement que Greg et Drago étaient probablement, peut-être bien, encore amis. Ils étaient toujours dans le même dortoir, déjà.

Quand Harry se leva pour aller au cours suivant, il vit Greg glisser une petite forme blanche dans sa grande poche sans éveiller la moindre protestation.

Harry était _vraiment_ inquiet pour Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le fait que j'ai peut-être dit au Premier Ministre anglais que tu étais mon fils._

_Bon, je devrais expliquer ça. J'étais en train de lire ta dernière lettre, et j'arriverai à ça dans une minute, quand il a demandé ce que je lisais. J'ai envisagé de lui mentir, changé d'avis, et réussi à bafouiller quelque chose qui m'a fait t'appeler mon fils. Pas mon plus grand moment d'élégance._

_Je sais que je ne suis pas James. Cependant, dans l'intérêt des relations diplomatiques, si le gouvernement moldu te demande…_

_Pour changer de sujet, parlons de Rogue. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est assez mauvais signe qu'il enseigne les Forces du Mal, surtout vu comme tu décris le premier cours. Il a toujours été trop intéressé par ça, un peu comme toi avec les potions – mais les potions ne rendent pas fou et ne provoquent pas de meurtres en série, normalement._

_Quelques signes à surveiller : peau pâle, accès de colère, dépression ou euphorie, augmentation du sadisme, utilisation de la magie quand les mains ou les pieds suffiraient, changement de couleur d'yeux._

_Par contre je ne saurais pas te dire comment voir ça chez Rogue, vu qu'il a déjà tout ça. À ta place j'irais parler à Dumbledore si tu t'inquiètes davantage, il saura quoi surveiller et comment le mettre à la porte de façon efficace._

_Sirius_

* * *

Le professeur Rogue n'évitait pas vraiment Harry. Harry n'évitait pas vraiment le professeur Rogue. Cependant, sans cours de potions ni leçons particulières, ils se virent moins qu'avant pendant les premières semaines de cours.

Harry n'était pas du tout impressionné par le professeur Slughorn, en particulier parce que le professeur Slughorn était tout le temps impressionné par Harry. Harry avait envie de rater ses potions exprès pour mettre fin à la lueur d'avarice dans l'œil de son professeur, mais ça n'aurait probablement pas marché de toute façon.

Le deuxième samedi de l'année, Harry eut sa première vraie retenue avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Des Veracrasses ? demanda Harry en arrivant dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

\- Si vous finissez dans les temps, nous discuterons des autres possibilités.

Harry se mit à trier les veracrasses pourris, et envisagea d'en balancer quelques uns sur la tête de son professeur. Le professeur Rogue continua calmement à noter des devoirs.

Il était tard quand Harry eut fini, et le professeur Rogue lui fit signe de prendre un siège quand il revint de s'être lavé les mains.

\- Vous avez apporté votre manuel ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Rogue poussa vers lui ce qui ressemblait à un catalogue. Celui de l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, vit Harry en le ramassant.

\- Je ne dispose plus d'un accès illimité aux réserves d'ingrédients de Poudlard, donc nous allons procéder autrement. Regardez ça et choisissez les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin pour la préparation du polynectar et du veritaserum, ainsi que ce dont vous avez besoin pour ces idioties de bonbons et nos efforts répétés pour maîtriser votre hérésie avec la myrte.

\- On va devoir trouver un meilleur nom que 'hérésie avec la myrte', marmonna Harry, mais il se pencha sur son livre et le catalogue, retenant un bâillement. Il eut l'impression d'y passer des plombes.

\- Comme Sirius Black est votre gardien, la méthode ordinaire serait de le contacter pour les fonds, continua Rogue.

Harry se figea.

\- _Cependant_, j'aime avoir des raisons de le mépriser, donc je vais vous fournir le matériel nécessaire pour la progression de votre apprentissage pendant qu'il passe son temps avec des Moldus.

Après quelques moments, Rogue retira le catalogue des mains de Harry.

\- Vous pouvez partir.

Harry n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.


	99. La fête

**Chapitre 99 : La fête**

Harry et Hermione eurent plusieurs disputes à propos de copier les sorts que Rogue avait griffonné dans les marges, puisque, comme elle le fit remarquer en chuchotant, Rogue avait été du côté obscur pendant un moment et ils ne savaient pas à quel âge il avait commencé. Ce n'était pas comme si les sorts avaient été gentiment étiquetés 'magie noire'.

Harry n'abandonna pas son livre, bien sûr, mais ce ne fut pas l'addition la plus paisible à la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron pensait surtout que c'était bizarre que Rogue se donne le nom de prince. Il n'était pas des plus princier, si ?

* * *

En fin de compte, ce fut Drago qui vint trouver Harry, plutôt que Harry qui réussisse à coincer Drago pour discuter, un samedi soir d'octobre après la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry, qui avait eu les pensées absorbées par la question de qui avait lancé un sort à Katie Bell et essayé de faire entrer un objet maléfique à Poudlard, faillit ne pas le voir. Il était perché en chat sur l'épaule de Greg, comme il le faisait de plus en plus entre les cours depuis quelques semaines.

\- Tu es trop majestueux pour te déplacer tout seul ? demanda Harry au chat, en essayant de contourner Greg pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Greg ne se laissa pas contourner.

Harry, qui avait été préoccupé toute la journée par Drago, s'immobilisa. Son instinct lui hurlait que ça avait été le fait de Drago, qu'il avait utilisé l'_Imperium_ sur Katie et acheté le collier, mais tout le monde semblait penser que Drago n'était pas un Mangemort, qu'il devait y avoir une explication innocente. Que Drago avait été en atelier pratique de métamorphose et que ça n'était pas juste un alibi bien pratique.

Harry serait vraiment ravi qu'il y ait une explication innocente.

Après quelques secondes où ils se dévisagèrent tous les trois, Drago sauta de l'épaule de Greg et prit sa forme humaine.

\- On va faire la fête, Potter. Viens.

\- La _fête._

\- Oui. Ramène-toi.

\- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Ron qui arrivait derrière eux.

\- Oui, ça va, dit Harry. Ron n'avait pas été trop en accord avec les théories de Harry, après tout. C'était une occasion d'enquêter.

\- On se voit en haut ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- À tout'.

Drago lui fit signe de venir, et avec Drago devant et Greg qui les suivait, Harry se retrouva à monter les escaliers vers la Salle sur Demande.

Drago fit les allers-retours, et il poussa une porte en bois massif qui avait, eh oui, des barres à l'intérieur. Ça s'annonçait merveilleusement jusque là.

Greg sortit de ses poches deux grosses poignées de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et les posa sur une petite table ronde au centre de la pièce. Harry commençait à se dire que Greg partageait ses idées à propos des poches (plus on en a, plus elles sont nombreuses, mieux c'est. Point.)

La pièce était sombre, éclairée seulement par une cheminée, et des vieux canapés entouraient la table usée. Harry s'assit sur un des canapés, d'où il pouvait les observer tous les deux avec méfiance.

Drago l'observa de ses yeux gris, analysant la situation.

\- Greg, tu peux y aller, dit Drago. Je pense que Harry préférerait me parler seul à seul.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Greg.

\- … ouais, dit Harry. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance d'obtenir une confession de Drago devant témoin, même quelqu'un d'aussi sûr que Greg.

\- Bonne nuit, grogna Greg avant de quitter la pièce. Drago verrouilla la porte.

\- Un peu parano, hein ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai appris des choses du professeur Croupton, tu sais. _Hominim revelo._

Ils étaient les seules personnes dans la pièce. Harry soupira.

\- Je connais des sorts anti-intrus et anti-espionnage, si tu la joues comme ça.

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y.

Donc Harry lança les sorts, et garda sa baguette à la main, juste au cas où ça serait un projet d'assassinat particulièrement tordu.

\- Assieds-toi, dit Drago après une minute.

Harry s'assit. Drago ouvrit deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, versa la sienne dans un verre et prit une gorgée.

\- Santé, dit-il. À ton horrible famille, puissent-ils pourrir en enfer.

Oh.

\- … je m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Je prendrai un verre avec Greg quand son père cassera sa pipe, et je prends un verre avec toi ce soir. J'ai juste eu besoin d'attendre que quelqu'un puisse aller chercher de la Bièraubeurre.

Drago versa l'autre Bièraubeurre dans un verre et poussa le verre de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Ce n'est pas du vin, mais c'est passable. Tu les haïssais. Ce soir on célèbre le fait qu'ils soient morts. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'avouer à qui que ce soit d'autre. Allez, Harry, dit Drago avec un sourire. Tu penses que je vais te juger ?

Harry… ne pensait pas que Drago allait le juger. Il prit le verre de Bièraubeurre et l'observa.

\- Dis-moi si je résume correctement. Tu es ravi qu'ils ne soient plus là. Ravi de ne plus jamais avoir à les voir. Extatique à l'idée que Sirius Black ait récupéré ta garde, légalement, parce que ça signifie que tu as une vraie famille. Et tu ne peux dire ça à personne, parce que tu te sens horriblement coupable en pensant que des gens sont morts à cause de toi.

Harry prit une grande gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

\- Et demain, continua Drago sans pitié, tu pourras recommencer à te sentir coupable et horrible et à avoir l'impression que le monde entier repose sur toi. Ce soir, on va faire la fête, parce que tu les haïssais et ils sont morts.

Harry prit une gorgée plus raisonnable de Bièraubeurre.

\- Je suis là pour te parler de Katie Bell.

\- Alors tu vas devoir rester pour ta fête, n'est-ce pas. C'est bien organisé.

\- _Drago._

\- Détends-toi. Bois. J'ai entendu dire que les gens font ça pendant les fêtes.

\- Il y a de la musique pendant les fêtes, non ?

\- Hm.

Et soudain il y eut une boîte en bois laqué sur la table. Drago sourit, l'ouvrit, et une opérette légère commença à jouer.

\- T'as un goût de merde en musique, lui dit Harry en toute franchise.

\- Et tu es un manant, comme d'habitude. Je suppose que tu aimes la musique _moldue_.

\- Ben. Oui.

Drago soupira.

\- Je parlerai de mes _sentiments,_ dit Harry, si tu me montres.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, Drago. Ton bras.

Drago cligna des yeux, ses yeux gris froids et distants, esquissant une grimace.

\- Donnant-donnant.

\- Toi d'abord, alors, _Harry._

Harry tourna son verre de Bièraubeurre dans ses mains, et écouta la musique pendant un bon moment.

\- Je pense, finit-il par dire, que s'il avait voulu me faire un _cadeau_, il aurait dû me laisser choisir moi-même. Il a choisi de tuer son propre père. Il n'aurait pas apprécié que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place.

\- Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait ?

\- Il a signé du nom qu'il partageait avec son père la lettre qu'il a utilisée pour forcer mon oncle à briser les barrières. Pas vraiment subtil.

\- Mais d'un autre côté, dit Drago, il était assez agacé contre toi à ce moment-là.

\- Assez agacé. C'est une certaine façon de le dire.

\- J'essaie d'employer un langage varié.

\- Bien joué. Très bien joué. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Katie Bell ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien contre Katie Bell.

Harry finit son verre de Bièraubeurre et jeta le verre vide vers le mur d'en face, où il se brisa. Drago sursauta violemment.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, _Malefoy_.

\- Alors ne pose pas de questions idiotes. Je ne vais pas aller à Azkaban pour te distraire, _Potter._

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. La musique continuait à jouer. Drago, après quelques minutes, conjura un autre verre pour Harry et le poussa vers son côté de la table. Harry se versa une autre Bièraubeurre.

\- Ils méritaient mieux qu'une note de bas de page dans ma biographie, dit Harry. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits – ils étaient vraiment horribles, franchement, aucun sens de l'humour, terrifiés par les étrangers, les blagues, tout ce qui était différent d'eux et _moi_, mais-

\- J'ai compris ça, j'ai compris le fait que tu ne sois pas content qu'ils soient morts… autre chose ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lancer un sort à Oncle Vernon, ni de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, ni toutes les choses que je rêvais de faire. Je n'ai jamais pu dire à Tante Pétunia que je n'avais plus besoin de sa _charité_. Ça – ça je le regrette.

\- Si tu veux quelqu'un pour aller avec toi cracher sur leurs tombes, je joue un assez bon chat.

Harry eut un sourire amer, et but un peu plus de Bièraubeurre.

Drago déboutonna sa manche et la remonta, mettant en évidence le tatouage sombre sur son bras, noir et enflammé. Harry essaya de ne pas garder ses yeux dessus.

\- … ça a fait mal ?

\- Mm.

Ça, pensa Harry, ça voulait dire oui.

\- Tu as des ennuis.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Drago en détachant les mots, est mécontent de mon père.

\- Huh. Harry réfléchit une minute. Pas vraiment un secret d'état, hein ?

Drago eut un sourire mince, et reboutonna sa manche.

\- Non. Pas vraiment un secret d'état. Voici une chose qui pourrait l'être – je suis censé surveiller le professeur Rogue de près cette année.

Harry posa son verre et le regarda avec insistance. Il n'y vit aucune réponse.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas aller voir Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il après une minute de silence.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dirais à mes parents, au juste ? Père n'a pas mis tout son cœur et son âme là-dedans pour que je… je…

\- Te repentes ?

\- _L'abandonne_. Quand il a besoin de moi. Mes parents sont _en vie_, Harry.

\- Je vais t'en empêcher. Quoi que tu essaies de faire.

\- Peut-être. Je suis assez discret ces temps-ci, tu sais.

\- Et c'est _moi_ que le professeur Rogue dit arrogant. Aujourd'hui n'était pas très discret.

\- Aujourd'hui – d'après ce que j'ai entendu – n'était effectivement pas discret.

Harry le regarda et fronça les sourcils. L'expression impassible de Drago ne lui indiqua rien.

\- Tu es, dit Harry en détachant les mots, _incroyablement_ louche. Les Aurors devraient t'emprisonner à vue.

\- Merci, Harry.

Harry aurait pu partir à ce moment là, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il parla d'Oncle Vernon et de Tante Pétunia. Il raconta le jour où Dudley avait reçu un nouveau tricycle, pendant que Harry devenait ami avec une araignée parce que Dudley avait repoussé tous les autres enfants. Il raconta le jour où il avait libéré un boa constrictor. Il raconta comment lui et Tante Pétunia s'étaient presque entendus, en ne restant jamais dans la même pièce.

Il but beaucoup de Bièraubeurre, Drago posa quelques questions, et finalement, bien après le couvre-feu, ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.


	100. Conversation à la nouvelle lune

**Chapitre 100 : Conversation à la nouvelle lune**

Harry laissa les choses couler, bien sûr. Il avait trop de pain sur la planche pour faire autrement. Ses lettres à Sirius étaient brèves et concises, mais affectueuses et espiègles. Il n'assistait qu'à une partie des réunions de l'AD, préférant que ça soit un peu moins centralisé sur lui et un peu plus sur les élèves les plus âgés encadrant les plus jeunes qui arrivaient tour à tour. Quand il reçut une version révisée de sa monographie dans le courrier du matin, envoyée par le professeur Rogue, il la relut par petits bouts sans vraiment y penser. Il remit _fermement_ à plus tard d'essayer le Club de Slug.

Hermione, malgré les légers efforts de Ron et Harry pour lui faire abandonner l'idée de l'apprentissage, semblait avoir décidé d'étudier pour une maîtrise sans l'appui d'un maître.

\- Mais tu bosses sur quoi ? demanda Harry, regardant avec effarement les nouvelles piles d'ouvrages à l'air particulièrement rébarbatifs entourant Hermione ce soir là.

\- La création de protections et la loi sorcière, dit Hermione en suçotant un bonbon à la menthe. Je n'ai pas pu choisir. Tu savais qu'il n'existe pas d'avocats sorciers ?

Harry réfléchit aux procès auxquels il avait assisté, qui effectivement ne comprenaient pas d'avocats. Il n'était pas sûr que la présence d'avocats ait changé grand-chose.

\- Quelles partie de la loi ?

\- Le contrôle des créatures magiques, bien sûr.

Buck (Ventdebout). Dobby et les elfes de maison. Bien sûr.

\- Et la loi pénale à propos des arts sombres, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

\- Si c'est une compétition pour savoir lequel de nous deux va péter un câble en premier, j'ai gagné l'année dernière. Mais – au fait. C'est un de mes bonbons à la menthe ?

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Je ne les ai pas achetés chez Fred et George, Harry. Tu me les as donnés cet été quand je t'ai demandé.

\- Je… me rappelle pas.

\- Tu étais un peu distrait.

Harry décida d'aller voir si Ron voulait jouer au Quidditch, au lieu de continuer à harceler Hermione à propos de ses choix de vie. Après tout, elle pouvait probablement s'en sortir.

Peut-être qu'il allait tout simplement arrêter de lui prendre la tête avec Drago, retirer ça de sa liste.

* * *

Essayer de discuter de Drago avec le professeur Dumbledore ne donna absolument rien, donc Harry décida que l'étape suivante était le professeur Rogue. Il connaissait Drago plutôt bien, non ? L'occasion d'en discuter avec lui se présenta pendant la nuit de la nouvelle lune, qui était devenue pour eux une occasion habituelle d'aller dans la forêt pour récolter ci et ça, selon ce qui semblait à Harry les caprices du moment.

Comme d'habitude dans les situations où le professeur Rogue n'aboyait pas d'instructions, il laissa Harry déblatérer sans trop l'interrompre, à part quelques questions pour l'aiguiller quand il trouvait que Harry était particulièrement idiot.

\- Je pense que Ron et Hermione envisagent de sortir ensemble, et je pense que je dois avoir deux mots avec Drago.

\- À propos de sortir ensemble ? demanda le professeur Rogue d'une voix absolument sarcastique.

\- À propos d'être un Mangemort et de faillir tuer Katie Bell, dit Harry.

\- De telles accusations à propos d'un camarade de classe… vais-je devoir retirer des points, Potter ?

\- J'ai vu sa Marque, mais je n'ai pas eu d'aveux à propos de Katie. Le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il fait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Alors je suggère que vous fassiez confiance au professeur Dumbledore, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Harry examina le silence soudain (et glacial).

\- Je croyais qu'on avait tous décidé de ne pas me dissimuler des informations sans raison.

\- Cela ne signifie pas que nous n'allons pas vous dissimuler des informations _pour_ une raison. Pensez-vous avoir le droit d'être informé de chaque aspect de la guerre ? Vous avez vos propres soucis, Potter.

\- Citez-m'en un.

\- Le Quidditch.

\- Professeur – ce n'était pas juste.

\- Améliorer vos maigres performances en sortilèges au-delà du niveau adolescent.

Le professeur Rogue, réalisa Harry avec horreur, était bien lancé. Génial.

\- Vos aventures ridicules dans le capitalisme, grâce aux jumeaux Weasley.

\- Je ne fais pas beaucoup de ça en ce moment -

\- Cessez de m'interrompre. Vos études avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui sont le meilleur usage de votre temps, et votre tentative d'atteindre une maîtrise de potions en un minimum de temps. Et vous pensez avoir le temps de jouer les préfets pour Drago Malefoy.

Harry attendit, dans la faible lueur de leur _lumos_, mais le professeur Rogue semblait avoir fini.

\- Il a des ennuis.

\- Beaucoup de gens ont des ennuis, Potter. Drago Malefoy crée ses propres ennuis, comme vous le savez.

Harry ne dit rien, parce qu'il avait repéré un buisson de fleurs de lune, et c'était un bon moment pour ramasser des fleurs et un mauvais moment pour répondre au professeur Rogue.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas parcourir le pays à la recherche de toutes les personnes qui souffrent, Potter, dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton soudain très fatigué. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous épargner la guerre encore quelques temps, pendant que vous vous préparez. La meilleure chose à faire, et la plus généreuse, est de profiter de ce temps pour vous préparer, comme il le souhaite.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se sentir réfrigéré après ça, et ils passèrent un moment très intéressant à faire tomber des hiboux des arbres pour récupérer quelques plumes, puis une heure _énergique_ à éviter la harde de centaures.

\- Le problème, dit prudemment Harry après s'être assuré qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire tuer à coups de sabots par des centaures furieux et qu'il pouvait garder son calme, c'est que Drago n'est pas à l'autre bout du pays, il est ici. Et même s'il pense être un génie du crime, il ne l'est vraiment pas. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il est mêlé à l'accident de Katie, et je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer _elle_.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix dépourvue d'intonation, alors qu'il essayait encore de reprendre son souffle après leur débandade, si vous êtes l'ami ou l'ennemi de Drago Malefoy.

Harry s'assit sur un rocher pour reprendre son souffle. Le professeur Rogue s'appuyait contre un arbre. La clairière était totalement noire, ce qui était assez relaxant, même si Harry savait bien qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas se tordre une cheville. La main de Harry portait de méchantes griffures à cause de _quelque chose_ – il soupçonnait un buisson de mûres, mais si sa main changeait de couleur il irait à l'infirmerie demain.

\- On est amis, finit-il par dire. On est de deux côtés opposés de la guerre et il essaiera peut-être de me tuer un jour, mais on est amis. J'aurai peut-être besoin d'aider à l'envoyer en prison, même si je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter de le tuer. Je dirais… je ne sais pas, des ennemis honorables… sauf qu'il n'a jamais rencontré une conception de l'honneur qu'il n'a pas eu envie de poignarder dans le dos sans prévenir pour aller plus vite.

Le professeur Rogue eut un éclat de rire rouillé.

\- Je suis ami avec sa mère, dit-il très doucement. Même si la vision qu'elle a de moi est probablement moins complexe que celle que Drago doit avoir de vous.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, cet été. Je les ai croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Vous l'avez choisi comme votre cible principale de recherche, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix sévère. Comme un petit ratier qui harcèle sa proie jusqu'à épuisement.

\- Personne ne m'a dit que j'avais tort de l'accuser de ce qui est arrivé avec Katie.

Le silence se fit un moment.

\- Vous me faites confiance, dit le professeur Rogue.

\- Euh.

\- Vous n'iriez pas en ma compagnie dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit si vous ne me faisiez pas confiance.

Un petite pause.

\- Sera-t-il suffisant pour vous de me faire confiance en cela, Potter ? De savoir que j'ai conscience de la situation, et que je prends les mesures appropriées.

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, dit Harry, soudain méfiant. Les mesures appropriées.

\- Une des mesures appropriées est d'aborder le sujet avec le directeur de Maison de l'accusé, dit calmement Rogue.

\- Donc vous voulez que je fasse – rien.

\- Ne faites rien. Ne dites rien. Retenez votre envie de creuser et creuser avant de vous retrouver dans un trou dont vous ne pourrez pas sortir.

\- … je vais essayer, ça ira ?

\- Ça ira. Idiot. Venez, nous devrions rentrer avant l'aube.

Il y avait une légère note de soulagement dans la voix du professeur Rogue, nota Harry, avant de se reprocher mentalement de ne pas pouvoir garder ce qui était pratiquement une promesse plus de trente secondes.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

Punaise, 100 chapitres, avec un chapitre par jour je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... J'ai fait le calcul : il reste 62 chapitres dans cette fic, puis 31 dans la suite et (actuellement) 7 chapitres de scènes additionnelles donc du point de vue du nombre de chapitres nous sommes exactement au milieu. Accrochez-vous, le canon va commencer à être sérieusement maltraité en septième année.


	101. Harry a un rencard

**Chapitre 101 : Harry a un rencard**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Les passages en italique tirés du tome 6 sont issus de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

\- Hermione, dit Harry un mercredi soir, avant le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, tu as une minute ?

\- Non.

Cependant elle lui sourit et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est, euh, ça.

Harry lui tendit un énorme paquet de parchemin, attaché ensemble par de la ficelle rouge.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais relire ma monographie avant que ça soit imprimé, et le professeur Rogue dit que c'est la dernière occasion de faire des changements. Si tu pouvais essayer les recettes et vérifier si ça marche avec ces instructions – fais attention à rester bien concentrée, c'est en pensant à autre chose que je me suis retrouvé avec celui qui mange le vernis et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu mais Rusard me déteste maintenant-

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Hermione lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Mais je pense que j'ai foiré quelque chose dans la section sur le symbolisme runique et les possibilités de variation entre les alphabets runiques nordique et germanique, donc… si tu peux m'aider ?

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'apprendre par cœur les lois sur l'héritage des sorciers, de toute façon, dit-elle en tirant la monographie vers elle et en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

\- Tu vas le faire imprimer chez qui ?

\- Eh bien-

Ron les rejoignit et commença à chuchoter à toute vitesse, l'air paniqué.

\- L'entraînement a commencé il y a quinze minutes. Je leur ai dit de faire les exercices de d'habitude et quand ils ne m'ont pas écouté je leur ai dit que tu m'avais nommé assistant du capitaine et qu'ils devaient faire ce que je disais, mais je crois qu'il va y avoir une rébellion si tu ne viens pas t'entraîner sous la pluie avec nous.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Oh, merci Merlin, dit-il après une minute. Ron, tu es mon assistant en charge des horaires et de l'entraînement et des matches et, euh…

Ron le regardait bouche bée.

\- Pratiquement tout, conclut Harry d'une voix ferme. Je le ferai à ta place si besoin, je joue depuis plus longtemps, mais – s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais je suis nul ! protesta Ron. Je suis seulement dans l'équipe parce qu'il n'y avait personne de meilleur que moi.

\- Tu es super, dit fermement Harry. Si je pouvais te jeter un sort pour t'en convaincre, ça serait parfait.

Hermione riait en les regardant. Harry n'apprécia pas trop ça.

* * *

Ginny Weasley était un problème. Elle était un très _joli_ problème, mais Harry ne s'était jamais senti à ce point distrait par Cho, jamais.

\- Potter.

Le cours de Défense venait de se finir. Malefoy était resté en arrière, donc Harry se contenta de cligner des yeux.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Quand je dis que je veux votre devoir sur le veritaserum pour le lundi soir, ça ne veut pas dire mardi.

Harry tressaillit.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Je m'exerçais aux sortilèges, j'ai été, euh, distrait, et il m'a fallu un moment pour me réveiller après.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a distrait ?

\- Euh. Harry se tut, mais ne réussit pas à fondre et se faire absorber par le sol. Il marmonna quelque chose comprenant le mot 'fille'.

\- En tant que mon apprenti, vous n'aurez pas le temps de _conter fleurette_. Vous devez réfléchir à vos priorités, ou vous allez être blessé par inattention.

Harry grimaça.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Ginny Weasley était vraiment un problème.

* * *

Dans un autre univers, Harry fit croire à Ron qu'il avait partagé du felix felicis avec lui pour l'aider à bénéficier de tous ses moyens pendant le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Dans cet univers, Harry avait des années d'expérience à convaincre Ron et Hermione de prendre des potions, et avait un sens de l'éthique à propos de mentir aux gens sur ce qu'il leur faisait boire.

Dans les deux univers, Gryffondor gagna le match. Dans les deux univers, cela n'eut pas d'effet miraculeux sur ce qui se passait entre Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Étrangement, bien qu'ayant passé plus d'un an à travailler sur sa monographie, Harry ne réussit vraiment à y croire que quand il tint le livre, relié d'un vert tout simple, entre ses mains. C'était le petit déjeuner, et les hiboux venaient d'arriver. _Introduction aux Runes et à la Magie de Vie dans les Potions de Nettoyage_ par S. Rogue et H. J. Potter n'était pas excitant au point d'en écrire à Sirius, et Harry n'avait vraiment pas _aimé_ l'écrire, ce qui le rendait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il était là. C'était quelque chose.

Puis il reçut les _quatre_ autres hiboux, chacun portant des lettres signées par des noms qu'il reconnut pour les avoir lus dans des livres – et n'était-ce pas l'oncle qui avait inventé la potion tue-loup ? Il ouvrit la première. _Cher Harry Potter… impressionné par un tel travail à votre âge… quelques questions… peut-être avez-vous songé à la correspondance alternée avec la rune de mort et les lys… _Il ouvrit la suivante. _Cher Harry Potter… malgré mon scepticisme, lors de ma tentative… dans l'espoir que votre maître a bien réalisé combien il était insensé de vous distraire ainsi dans l'époque où nous sommes… vous souhaite un bon courage._ Le reste était aussi comme ça, des vieux hommes et une femme qui en savaient plus que lui, mieux que lui, et n'avaient pas indiqué d'adresse pour leur répondre. Ce n'était pas, réalisa Harry, un bon moment pour être un maître de potions en Angleterre. Comment est-ce que le professeur Rogue leur avait envoyé des exemplaires… bon, Harry avait toujours pensé que le principe des hiboux était plutôt étrange.

Un matin neigeux de début décembre, Harry reçut une lettre (presque) dans le même style.

_Cher Harry Potter,_

_J'ai pu mettre la main sur un exemplaire de votre monographie, après avoir entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. Je l'ai trouvée agréablement concise, et ai apprécié le fait que vous ne cherchiez pas à exagérer la découverte. Félicitations._

_Après plus ample réflexion, je pense que la correspondance clé n'est pas le nettoyage, mais le fait d'avoir un effet sur le plan physique, une mission. J'ai dans l'idée qu'une potion de croissance, telle que sont utilisées dans un jardin, serait un candidat intéressant, même si je ne dispose pas actuellement du temps nécessaire pour tester cette théorie._

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Harry reconnut l'écriture d'une autre lettre vue pendant l'été. Il savait que son courrier était examiné par le Ministère, donc cette lettre n'était probablement pas porteuse de sortilèges. Cependant, il se sentit très mal, même après l'avoir brûlée.

* * *

Harry se sentit très vexé que des gens tentent de lui faire prendre des philtres d'amour – _lui –_ mais au moins c'était agréable de se morfondre à propos de ça au lieu de se morfondre à propos de Voldemort, qui continuait à assassiner des gens tout en écrivant des gentilles lettres à Harry sans trop se soucier de l'idée que Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de ses conseils.

Avec tout ça en tête, Harry eut un grand plaisir à balancer toutes les friandises qu'on lui avait données par une fenêtre de la tour.

Bon, d'accord, cela mena à un incident fâcheux impliquant un troisième année assez stupide pour manger des chocolats tombés du ciel, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Dans un autre univers, Harry demanda à Luna Lovegood de l'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn. Dans cet univers, Harry avait conscience de fait que cela allait amener à son propre meurtre par les mains de Greg Goyle, et ils s'abstint.

_\- Harry Potter ! dit le professeur Trelawney d'un ton vibrant, profond, en remarquant pour la première fois sa présence._

_\- Oh, bonjour, répodit Harry sans enthousiasme._

_\- Mon cher garçon ! murmura-t-elle, la voix timbrée. Les rumeurs ! Les histoires ! L'Élu ! Bien sûr, je savais tout cela depuis très longtemps… Les présages n'étaient jamais bons, Harry… Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retourné aux cours de divination ? Pour vous, plus que pour tout autre, c'est une matière de la plus haute importance !_

_\- Ah, Sibylle, nous pensons tous que nos matières sont les plus importantes ! fit remarquer une voix tonitruante._

_Slughorn apparut de l'autre côté du professeur Trelawney, le teint très rouge, son chapeau de velours un peu de travers, un verre d'hydromel dans une main et dans l'autre, un énorme morceau de tarte de Noël, débordant de pommes et de raisins secs._

_\- Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui ait un tel don pour les potions ! poursuivit-il en regardant Harry d'un œil affectueux quoique injecté de sang. C'est instinctif chez lui – comme chez sa mère ! Je n'ai connu que très peu d'élèves qui aient ce genre d'aptitude, je peux vous le dire, Sibylle – même Severus…_

_À la grande horreur de Harry, Slughorn tendit le bras et amena Rogue vers eux comme s'il venait de le tirer du néant._

_\- Allons, arrêtez de faire la tête et venez avec nous, Severus ! hoqueta Slughorn, la mine réjouie. Je parlais justement des talents extraordinaires de Harry pour préparer les potions ! J'imagine bien sûr que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, puisque vous avez été son professeur pendant cinq ans !_

_Coincé par Slughorn qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, Rogue baissa le regard vers Harry en plissant ses petits yeux noirs de chaque côté de son nez crochu._

\- Tout le monde finit par apprendre au bout d'un moment. D'un long moment.

\- Oh, vous êtes trop modeste, Severus ! Il vous fait honneur, vraiment, vous fait honneur. Je n'ai jamais vu une meilleure première tentative de philtre de la Mort Vivante.

\- Je suis certain qu'il reste des progrès à faire.

\- Et j'ai entendu une rumeur – une rumeur – qu'il existe un ouvrage signé H.J. Potter qui circule dans certains cercles. Je me sens assez blessé de ne pas avoir reçu un exemplaire, mon garçon !

Harry essaya de se retenir de se voûter et de dire qu'il ne pensait pas que Slughorn aurait pu faire le moindre commentaire utile. Ça ne semblait pas gentil.

\- J'en ai un de rab, essaya-t-il. Mais c'était juste pour m'amuser, rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Des sornettes, des sornettes ! Un tel potentiel. Ma foi, je vous vois bien créer la prochaine potion Tue-Loup quand nous aurons le dos tourné. Comme votre mère, un talent-

\- Professeur Slughorn, interrompit désespérément Harry. Je voulais vous poser quelques questions à propos du veritaserum-

Mais c'était trop tard, comme il le vit du coin de l'œil l'expression du professeur Rogue s'était déjà assombrie. Le professeur Slughorn, pensa Harry avec dégoût, avait la diplomatie d'une brique tordue lancée à travers la vitrine d'un magasin de porcelaines. Comme si _Harry_ voulait que quelqu'un lui parle de sa mère, sans parler du professeur Rogue.

Une distraction bienvenue se produisit :

_Rusard tenait Drago Malefoy par l'oreille et le traînait vers eux._

_\- Professeur Slughorn, dit Rusard de sa voix sifflante – ses bajoues frémissaient et le plaisir d'avoir surpris un élève en faute animait ses yeux globuleux d'une lueur démente – j'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ?_

Harry ne savait pas trop _quel_ instinct le poussa, en voyant le désespoir sous la colère de Drago, à interrompre Drago avant qu'il puisse inventer quelque chose :

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, professeur.

\- Oh-ho, dit Slughorn, avec un sourire connaisseur et ivre.

\- En tant qu'ami ! corrigea Harry à la hâte, ajoutant, pas qu'on soit amis, pas du tout, je voulais juste dire-

\- _Franchement_, Potter, dit Drago d'une voix traînante. J'ai échangé mon aide pour ses devoirs lamentables en métamorphose contre une invitation, si cela convient à tout le monde ?

\- _Ça ne fait rien, Argus, ça ne fait rien, dit Slughorn en agitant la main. C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête._

Pendant un instant, Harry décela une expression de colère et de peur sur le visage de Rogue, et se demanda ce que ça voulait dire, et puis se sentit coupable de se poser la question.

Drago, pendant ce temps, s'était mis à bavarder avec Slughorn d'un air tout à fait à l'aise, coinçant Harry sur un côté pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner. Harry aurait vraiment préféré s'éloigner.

\- _J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago, déclara soudain Rogue._

_\- Allons, Severus, intervint Slughorn, la voix toujours hoquetante, c'est Noël, il faut être indulgent…_

_\- Je suis directeur de sa Maison et je jugerai moi-même du degré d'indulgence dont il convient de faire preuve, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Suivez-moi, Drago._

* * *

_\- __Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire !_

_Il y eut encore un silence puis Rogue dit avec froideur :_

_\- Vous parlez comme un enfant. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais…_

_Harry eut à peine une seconde pour réagir. Il entendit les pas de Malefoy de l'autre côté de la porte et eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de son chemin à l'instant où il l'ouvrait à la volée._

Il tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Drago, le tirant vivement contre le mur et lançant sa cape sur eux deux. Drago, qui avait tendu la main vers sa baguette, s'immobilisa, et ils regardèrent le professeur Rogue s'éloigner à grands pas.

Harry parla quand il fut hors de portée.

\- Reviens à la soirée. Ne sois pas plus louche que tu l'es déjà.

\- Hm. Tu veux juste ne pas perdre ton rencard.

\- Je ne suis pas ton- tu-

\- Tu as du bol que la seule chose que je recherche dans un rencard c'est qu'ils se tiennent près de moi avec un joli sourire, dit Drago en lui tapotant la joue d'un air condescendant. Je tiens juste à te signaler que je ne vais pas faire tes devoirs de métamorphose après ton petit espionnage.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu les ferais. Et tu n'es pas mon rencard.

Tout le monde pensa que Drago était le rencard de Harry, et ce fut un véritable désastre. Drago discuta avec tout le monde, Hermione regarda Harry d'un air _très_ bizarre, et le professeur Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de _glousser_.

Drago métamorphosa ses robes en une version plus élaborée et plus brillante, et Harry attendit que le sol l'avale tout entier.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voir note de fin du chapitre 65.


	102. Potion Tue-Loup

**Chapitre 102 : Potion Tue-Loup**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de parler de la conversation entre Rogue et Drago à Ron et Hermione avant les vacances de Noël et il rentra Square Grimmaurd pour passer deux semaines avec Sirius et Dudley. Il se sentait nerveux.

Cela semblait un bon moyen pour Voldemort de mettre son professeur dos au mur, pensait Harry, afin de s'assurer que l'agent double ne pouvait pas faire l'agent double avec ça. C'était une information utile – mais c'était aussi assez terrifiant, une fois que Sirius lui eut expliqué ce qu'_était_ un Serment Inviolable. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient horriblement, mais ils avaient eux aussi des familles à visiter.

Dudley semblait s'être bien remis des horreurs de l'été, et il avait perdu un peu de poids. Il était toujours très gros, mais Harry aurait trouvé le contraire étrange. Il raconta à Harry sa nouvelle école et ses nouveaux amis et ses nouveaux vêtements et sa nouvelle playstation jusqu'à ce que Harry soit à ça de se mettre à hurler, mais Harry ne hurla pas et essaya de prendre l'air intéressé.

Sirius eut à peine le temps d'être là pour Noël, mais Remus arriva la veille de Noël et aida Harry à décorer. Ou plutôt aida Harry à surveiller Kreattur de très près, car il avait décidé que la maison devait être décorée dans le style traditionnel des Black, et Harry _savait_ que ça donnerait à Sirius d'horribles flash-back.

Harry voulait que les seuls horribles flash-back présents ce Noël soient ceux de lui et Dudley.

Le matin de Noël, Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux avec Sirius, Remus et Dudley, et se dit que sa famille était très étrange et faite de vieux éléments à moitié cassés, mais en même temps fabuleuse.

Il reçut une lettre par un hibou qui était posé devant la cheminée de la cuisine, et essaya de ne pas grimacer. Le courrier qu'il recevait ces derniers temps n'était pas très agréable.

L'écriture, cependant, lui remonta le moral.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius en mangeant une saucisse.

\- Une lettre du professeur Rogue. C'est… oh. Harry sourit. Il m'a enfin donné la recette de la potion Tue-Loup.

\- … tu apprends la potion Tue-Loup ? demanda Sirius dans le silence soudain.

\- J'y travaille depuis la troisième année, dit Harry sans réfléchir, en lisant les instructions. Il ne m'avait même pas laissé lire la recette complète jusque ici, il disait que j'allais tuer quelqu'un… il a dû être content du dernier veritaserum que j'ai fait, finalement…

Sirius serra Harry très fort dans ses bras, et Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Sirius ?

\- Tu es un brave gosse, Harry. Vraiment un brave gosse.

Remus, remarqua Harry, avait détourné le regard. Harry… ne savait pas quoi en penser.

\- Je peux lire ma recette ?

\- Vas-y, vas-y. C'est diaboliquement compliqué, hein ?

\- C'est surtout que la moindre erreur pourrait empoisonner le, euh, loup-garou, d'où le nom. Et bien sûr c'est un poison mortel pour le préparateur si on s'en met sur la peau ou qu'on respire la fumée trop longtemps. Le truc c'est de… oh, c'est compliqué… hm…

Harry perdit le fil de la conversation après ça, mais personne ne sembla lui en tenir rigueur.

La conversation revint vers le professeur Rogue pendant le déjeuner, mais la recette de la potion Tue-Loup semblait avoir convaincu Sirius et Remus que le professeur Rogue souffrait surtout d'une mauvaise image, et que les choses à Poudlard ne pouvaient pas être si horribles. Harry ne trouva pas la conversation au sujet des activités de Remus particulièrement rassurante, même si au moins Sirius avait des anecdotes moldues amusantes, et un plan mettant en scène une nouvelle moto qui poussa Remus à le sermonner pendant une heure, ce qu'ils semblèrent tous les deux savourer au plus haut point.

Harry se dit que ça avait dû manquer à Remus de sermonner Sirius, un peu comme si Hermione n'avait soudain plus eu lui et Ron à disposition pour les forcer à faire leurs devoirs. Ça le fit penser au fait que Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient pas, et soudain il fut à nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

Il essaya très fort de ne pas fanfaronner parce qu'il avait reçu plus de cadeaux que Dudley, vraiment.

Pour le dîner de Noël, Tonks se joignit à eux, même si personne ne voulut dire à Harry _pourquoi_. Elle s'assit à côté de Remus et Sirius passa le repas à leur lancer des regards inquisiteurs quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. C'était une bonne chose, pensa Harry avec affection, que personne n'ait jugé utile de faire de _Sirius_ un espion.

Se retrouver en compagnie d'une _sorcière_ adulte eut un effet de mutisme immédiat absolument délicieux sur Dudley, et ils n'allaient pas parler des affaires de l'Ordre pendant le dîner de Noël, donc ils mangèrent du jambon laqué au gingembre et Harry demanda à Tonks de leur parler de son travail au Ministère.

Kreattur, portant son nouveau torchon brodé d'un groupe de rennes en vol, demanda à Sirius :

\- Le maître est-il prêt pour le deuxième plat ?

\- Non, merci, Kreattur, dit Sirius, distrait par le récit de Tonks. Apporte plutôt des accompagnements.

Harry pensa que Kreattur avait l'air très fier de lui d'avoir obtenu des ordres et de l'_ordre_ de la part du groupe assis autour de la table de la salle à manger. Harry avait décidé que laisser Kreattur s'occuper de sa tenue pour la journée était plus simple que de devoir supporter les récriminations de Kreattur à propos de barbares pendant tout Noël. Harry était _presque_ sûr que Sirius n'avait pas remarqué que son elfe de maison les forçait tous à adopter de bonnes manières, avec l'aide de Harry. (Harry trouvait surtout le comportement de Kreattur vis-à-vis de Dudley hilarant, probablement parce que Harry était une mauvaise personne).

Dans un autre univers, le Ministre de la Magie utilisa Percy Weasley comme excuse pour rencontrer Harry pendant les fêtes de Noël. Dans cet univers, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit lui dévoile où Harry se dissimulait. À la place, Harry eut une bagarre de célébration le lendemain de Noël avec Dudley parce que Dudley avait cassé un des cadeaux de Harry, et Sirius les aspergea d'eau comme des chats errants.

Harry commençait à avoir l'impression que lui et Sirius n'auraient jamais le temps d'avoir cette engueulade à propos de l'excursion de Harry au Département des Mystères pendant la guerre, parce que après tout ça Sirius dut retourner protéger des gens, laissant Harry et Dudley se débrouiller tout seuls.

* * *

Harry dit à Hermione tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Drago et de Rogue dès qu'il fut rentré à l'école, ce qui la fit devenir toute pâle et dire qu'elle devait faire des recherches sur les Serments Inviolables avant de sortir à la hâte de la Salle Commune.

Hermione, songea Harry, devrait vraiment faire attention à passer moins de temps à la bibliothèque avant que des racines lui poussent.

Harry ne parla pas à Dumbledore de la conversation entre Drago et Rogue, parce que Harry savait qu'il avait promis au professeur Rogue de lui faire confiance et de ne pas s'en mêler, et Harry n'était pas du genre à faire deux fois la même remarque à la même personne si ça avait été mal reçu la première fois. Il allait devoir s'occuper de Slughorn lui-même, et voilà.

* * *

Le fait que toute l'école pense qu'il était gay diminua le nombre de filles se jetant sur lui, mais Harry aurait très bien pu se passer de Cormac McLaggen le coinçant dans un couloir pour 101 Feintes de Quidditch par Cormac McLaggen, On Va Prendre Un Verre ? Il ne pouvait même prendre ça comme prétexte pour tuer Drago, vu que ça avait été sa propre idée à la con.

Et puis il y eut la conversation avec Ron.

\- Écoute, mec, je voulais juste que tu saches, ça me dérange pas si tu aimes les gars. Du moment que tu ne m'aimes pas moi. Je veux dire, pas comme ça.

\- Merlin, Ron, arrête, dit Harry en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas sortir avec Cormac McLaggen, c'est un connard et je lui mettrai un pain. Il ne te traiterait pas comme il faut.

\- Je ne suis pas une _fille_.

\- Non, mais tu es…

\- Je suis _quoi_, feula Harry.

\- C'est mon boulot de m'occuper de toi, d'accord ? De m'assurer que tu vas bien. C'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Cormac McLaggen.

Ron le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Ron, je suis à _ça_ de demander à ta sœur de sortir avec moi et de balancer Dean Thomas dans l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie, c'est à quel point je ne sors pas avec Cormac McLaggen.

Ron avait l'air… sceptique.

\- Je pense que ça irait. On serait vraiment frères comme ça. Je pourrais aller demander à Ginny si elle t'aime tou-

Harry essaya de l'étrangler, totalement à bout de nerfs.

Ce n'était pas, reconnut Harry en lui-même, qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les gars. Il ne s'était jamais trop posé la question. Mais il était, ça il en était à peu près sûr, le genre de personne à aimer une seule personne à la fois, et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire maintenant, cette personne était Ginny.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je renote ça ici parce qu'il n'est pas possible sur ce site d'indiquer dans les mots-clés les relations entre les personnes de la fic comme sur AO3 : dans cette fic, les seules relations amoureuses sont 1) Greg et Luna 2) les mêmes relations que dans le canon.

(N'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil sur AO3, mon pseudo est Matteic_FR et vous pourrez lire les mots-clés de la traduction… et mettre un kudo si vous avez envie, pas besoin d'avoir de compte pour ça)


	103. Drago choisit un camp

**Chapitre 103 : Drago choisit un camp**

\- Drago veut te parler, dit Greg à Harry pendant un moment de calme, fin janvier, à la bibliothèque. Tour d'Astronomie, ce soir après le couvre-feu.

\- Il va nous faire renvoyer tous les deux, marmonna Harry, et il passa la journée à songer à ne pas accepter l'invitation. En tout cas jusqu'à avoir demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle en pensait, et qu'elle lui dise qu'il devait absolument y aller – après tout, ne s'était-il pas demandé ce que Drago manigançait ?

\- J'ai un peu promis au professeur Rogue de ne pas m'en mêler, marmonna Harry.

\- Oh. Mais – il a fait un Serment Inviolable, Harry. Peut-être que tu ne lui as pas promis à _lui_ aussi fort que sa propre promesse ?

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça avant. Cela le convainquit, les sourcils froncés, d'aller au rendez-vous.

* * *

Harry emporta sa cape et la Carte au rendez-vous, ce qui l'amena à expliquer la Carte à Drago.

Drago le dévisagea, l'air de n'avoir pas dormi et peut-être bien d'avoir été torturé, et dit :

\- Parfois je te déteste vraiment. Sais-tu ce que je pourrais _faire_ avec ça ?

\- Rien que je te laisserais faire, dit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas à l'abri d'une erreur.

\- Si quelqu'un nous surprend, on est venus là pour se peloter sans être dérangés, dit Drago d'un ton léger.

\- … non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, est-ce que ta dignité est plus importante que la guerre ?

Harry grommela pour lui-même, et ils s'installèrent pour leur discussion, assis côte à côte avec une vue sur le lac reflétant le ciel étoilé. Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi les gens venaient là pour un moment romantique. Lui aurait préféré venir ici un jour avec quelqu'un avec qui il _avait vraiment_ une relation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

\- Eh bien. Quelqu'un m'a donné un devoir à faire pendant les vacances de Noël. Hermione, en fait. Elle m'a dit que je devais choisir par moi-même de quel côté de la guerre je me situais, au lieu d'essayer d'agir de tous les côtés.

\- C'est… logique.

Harry décida d'interroger Hermione à propos de ça, plus tard. En détail.

\- Mais je ne supporte aucun d'eux. Dumbledore est un connard moralisateur qui ne me jetterait pas dans le lac même si j'étais en feu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Est fou, proposa Harry.

\- Tu crois ? demanda doucement Drago.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de le connaître assez bien, au cours de la dernière année depuis son retour. Il n'est pas seulement arrogant, lunatique et raciste. Ce n'est pas juste un meurtrier. Quelque chose comme… quelque chose qui est chez les autres gens ne fonctionne pas chez lui. Il ne réalise pas où il a tort. Harry s'interrompit. Il m'a envoyé un gentil petit mot de félicitations pour ma monographie.

\- Donc, dit Drago, se reprenant. Je voudrais que tu rejoignes un camp. Mon camp. Tu serais ma deuxième recrue, après Greg.

\- … non. C'est stupide.

Drago feula entre ses dents et se releva.

\- Bon. Bon, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.

\- Assieds-toi, Drago, dit Harry à la hâte. Je ne veux pas dire que je ne comprends pas l'_idée_. C'est juste… assieds-toi. Laisse-moi parler une minute.

Drago se tint près de lui pendant un petit moment, incertain. Harry resta totalement immobile.

Drago se rassit.

\- Je vois pourquoi tu voudrais ça, dit lentement Harry. Mais tu n'es pas – ça ne serait pas ton camp. Ça serait un camp où tu te trouverais. Je sais que tu, ah…

Il hésita, et décida d'y aller carrément.

\- Tes idées sont nulles. Si je me décidais pour un camp, en m'appuyant sur qui prend les décisions, ça serait celui d'Hermione.

\- _Hermione. _Tu veux que moi, je me subordonne à _ça _?

\- À elle. Oui. Parce qu'elle est plus intelligente que nous, et meilleure en magie, et plus douée pour l'organisation. Je peux mener un combat, mais je ne peux pas organiser une… une _guerre_, Drago. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Drago luttait pour garder son calme.

\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire, commenta Harry, pour quand elle sera Ministre de la Magie.

\- Hermione _Granger._

\- Oui, dit tranquillement Harry. Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie. Ronald Weasley, Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Harry Potter, Maître de Potions. Et Drago Malefoy… ?

\- Chef du Magenmagot, comme Dumbledore.

\- Hmm, dit Harry pour ne pas le contrarier.

\- Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Euh.

\- Il le mérite.

\- Je ne dis pas non… C'est juste que je ne sais pas s'il en a envie.

\- Réfléchis – il pourrait éviter les élèves presque tout le temps.

\- Huh, fit Harry, qui devait reconnaître que ça avait du sens. Hermione dirait que je suis le chef. C'est ce qu'elle a dit avec l'AD.

\- Je ne travaillerai pas pour _Hermione_. Drago s'interrompit. Et beaucoup d'autres sang-pur ne le feront pas non plus.

\- Tu pense que je vais _trouver_ d'autres sang-pur pour ce – ce – truc ?

\- Le Ministère craint ton pouvoir politique. Ils ont tort, bien sûr, tu n'as aucune idée de comment l'utiliser, mais il existe.

Harry observa Drago, qui était fier et désagréable et parfois serviable et avait une tête de déterré.

Le problème était que Harry avait _vraiment_ un truc avec vouloir aider les gens. Et même si Drago le faisait savoir de façon vraiment très bizarre, il demandait de l'aide.

\- D'accord, dit Harry. Alors, à quel point tu seras dans la mouise si tu dis juste à Voldemort d'aller se faire mettre ?

Drago eut un rire à demi hystérique.

\- J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis parce que je laisse traîner les choses, merci.

\- Laisser traîner… n'est pas le plus mauvais plan, en fait.

\- C'est celui d'Hermione.

\- … il faudra que je lui parle.

\- Mm.

\- Je veux dire… quand est-ce que tu as commencé à écouter Hermione ?

\- L'année dernière, quand tu avais le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête et que je devenais malade d'inquiétude.

\- Tu as l'air assez malade maintenant.

\- Noël n'a pas été – plaisant.

\- … ouais.

\- Hermione dit que tu as dit au professeur Rogue et au professeur Dumbledore que je me conduisais bizarrement et qu'ils ont dit qu'ils s'en occuperaient ?

\- Mhmm.

\- Ils ont menti.

Harry jura violemment dans sa tête.

\- Hermione m'a fait un sacré sermon sur les dommages collatéraux, donc tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça.

\- Mouais. Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Non.

\- Drago…

\- Devine.

\- D'accord. Alors… tu essaies de tuer quelqu'un.

\- J'essaie d'_échouer_ à tuer quelqu'un. D'une manière qu'on ne puisse pas me reprocher. Sauf qu'ils m'ont collé le professeur Rogue en soutien, et il est compétent.

\- … on a mis Greg à l'abri.

\- Greg n'a pas d'_otages._

\- Je ne réalisais pas que tu considérais tes parents comme ça. Drago ne sembla pas avoir de commentaire à faire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait… changer d'avis ?

\- Deux choses. J'avais toujours pensé que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait… glorieux. Au lieu de ça, son nouveau monde est juste… Je ne peux pas me voir à son sommet. Pas sans devenir quelqu'un de radicalement différent, et je ne veux pas ça. L'autre chose c'est que… je te connais. Je sais que tu vas gagner.

\- Huh.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé l'idée qu'il allait gagner, même si maintenant qu'il y pensait, il en avait _bien_ envie.

Drago lui lança un regard, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux pâles.

\- Alors, Élu. Est-ce que tu vas gagner ?

\- Ben… ouais. Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Harry contempla le lac, comme s'il pouvait y trouver des réponses.

\- Tu sais, si Dumbledore a une grande stratégie pour régler ton cas, on va se sentir assez idiots.

\- Si Dumbledore a une grande stratégie pour régler mon cas, je peux tout aussi bien sauter dans le lac et défier le calmar géant au combat. C'est probablement le cas. Ma vie est horrible.

\- … pourrait être pire, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

\- Pourrait être la tienne, ô personne célèbre et populaire.

\- Mais j'essayais de réfléchir qui la grande stratégie diabolique peut bien viser. C'est pour tuer quelqu'un, je suppose, à qui le collier était destiné. Maintenant… qui il veut pouvoir tuer…

Oh.

\- … est-ce qu'il essaie de te tuer d'une façon facile à nier ?

\- C'est fort possible.

\- Oh.

Bon. C'était bien horrible.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait _foi_ en moi, Harry. Que personne d'autre ne croyait en moi, mais que lui savait que je pouvais le faire.

\- … il avait une façon de faire se sentir spécial, oui. Il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est leur meilleur ami, jusqu'au moment de les détruire.

\- Mm.

\- Peut-être que la grande stratégie de Dumbledore est d'esquiver ?

Drago eut un ricanement.

\- Mais toi, tu as un plan dont tu n'as pas parlé au professeur Rogue, un plan qui n'est pas stupide. Un que tu peux lancer si tu penses en avoir besoin, mais ça prend plus de temps que ce que tu avais prévu. Tu ne l'as pas dit au professeur Rogue parce que tu ne lui fais pas confiance… tu sais ce qu'il a juré ?

\- De me protéger, de m'aider. J'ai demandé à ma mère. Le problème c'est…

\- Te protéger et t'aider sont deux choses différentes, hein ?

\- Dans ces circonstances. Oui. Et toute stratégie qui aboutirait à la mort du professeur Rogue est… inacceptable.

\- Je vais parler à Hermione. Toi… fais traîner les choses. Ne fais _rien_ de stupide. En fait, ne fais rien du tout. Ça me paraît la meilleure idée.

\- Merci, Harry, dit Drago d'une voix traînante avant de se transformer en petit chat.

\- On se voit à l'AD.

Le chat agita la queue, et descendit les escaliers en trottinant.


	104. Interlude : Drago, espion de haut vol

**Chapitre 104 : Interlude : Drago, espion de haut vol**

Hermione pensait que puisque elle et Harry n'avaient pas réussi à soutirer des informations au professeur Rogue, Drago devait essayer. Il devait avoir davantage confiance en son Occlumancie et tenter le coup.

Cela avait eu l'air tellement _raisonnable_ quand elle l'avait dit. Drago, personnellement, aurait préféré aller nager avec des requins plutôt que d'affronter un Mangemort adulte dans son antre, mais il avait dit qu'il essaierait leur solution. Donc, il l'essaierait. Il y avait, au moins, un Serment Inviolable en place qui devrait empêcher le professeur Rogue de l'attaquer.

Il prit sa forme de chat pour aller jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue, parce qu'il était plus facile de garder ses pensées en place comme ça. Il allait voir l'homme qui avait parfois du poisson. Peut-être qu'il aurait du poisson.

Drago ouvrit la porte en la poussant avec son nez et entra dans le bureau. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée, et Drago fut distrait de son but initial par l'envie d'aller s'asseoir devant la cheminée pour en profiter. Il avait froid, ces temps-ci.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit le professeur Rogue. Ce n'est pas votre Salle Commune.

Drago décida de l'ignorer et de s'allonger devant l'âtre. Le sol était tout imprégné de la chaleur du feu. C'était merveilleux.

Il y eut un petit bruit de porcelaine. Drago dressa l'oreille et ouvrit un œil.

C'était une petite assiette de sardines.

Le meilleur professeur au monde. Drago mangea rapidement et proprement, puis se lécha les lèvres un moment, avant de s'éloigner du feu et de changer de forme.

\- Vous prenez trop de plaisir à cette forme féline, dit doucement le professeur Rogue.

Drago se laissa glisser dans sa personnalité la plus paresseuse, la plus arrogante, et haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de soucis jusque là, professeur.

\- Comme il vous plaira. Aviez-vous une question à me poser ?

\- Quelques unes. Vous avez dit que vous m'aideriez et Mère a dit que je devrais vous demander de l'aide. Je ne pense toujours pas en avoir besoin.

\- Vous êtes arrogant. Très bien. Dites-moi quel est votre plan.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour mon plan. Je suis inquiet pour vous. Je veux savoir quels sont vos ordres. Je ne veux pas que nous nous gênions l'un l'autre sans le savoir.

Le professeur Rogue plissa les yeux. C'était très inconfortable de ne pas être dans le camp du professeur Rogue, vraiment.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil, habitué à obéir.

\- Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre concernant votre mission. J'ai promis de vous protéger, de vous assister, et si besoin d'accomplir la mission afin que vous ne puissiez pas être puni en cas d'échec.

\- Vous pensez que cela va être nécessaire, dit Drago, essayant en vain de ne pas se montrer agacé. Vous pensez que je suis faible.

\- Vous êtes un amateur, qui faites des erreurs d'amateur. Comme je vous l'ai dit. Si vous voulez réussir, vous devez vous appuyer sur ceux qui sont plus âgés et plus sages que vous.

\- _Il_ pense que je peux le faire. Il a foi en moi. Vous pensez que je vais échouer. Drago s'autorisa à plisser les yeux. Vous me connaissez mal.

Rogue eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour m'intimider. Ma priorité est de mener à bien ses désirs.

\- Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de vous surveiller ? demanda brusquement Drago, oubliant le discours qu'il avait préparé.

Le professeur Rogue eut un maigre sourire.

\- J'ai été moi aussi chargé de garder un œil sur vous. C'est une tactique habituelle pour lui pour nous garder concentrés.

Drago trouvait ça trop facile à croire.

\- J'ai une autre question, professeur.

\- Posez-la.

\- Que pensez-vous du directeur ?

Le professeur Rogue l'observa sous ses paupières à demi baissées.

\- C'est un fou trop confiant, et un adversaire dangereux.

\- Vous pensez qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore passe peu de temps à Poudlard et a donc peu d'occasions de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Cependant, il ne serait pas sage de le sous-estimer.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ça… Drago y réfléchirait plus tard.

\- … je vous ai parlé durement lors de la soirée du Noël du professeur Slughorn.

\- Non, professeur, et là Drago était plus sûr de lui. C'est moi qui devrais présenter mes excuses. J'ai manqué de prudence ce soir là. D'habitude j'ai un soutien et un alibi, je ne suis pas _complètement_ idiot. Je ne vais pas me poignarder avec ma propre baguette, monsieur.

\- Je serais plus à l'aise si vous partagiez des détails à propos de vos amis.

\- J'ai raisonnablement confiance dans l'occlumancie que Tante Bella, m'enseigne, monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment est la vôtre. Je ne veux pas vous causer de soucis.

\- Vous n'étiez pas un tel souci avant.

\- J'avais la possibilité d'écrire à mon père pour lui demander conseil, monsieur. Il y a eu une période d'ajustement.

\- Vous le retrouverez bientôt.

\- … oui, monsieur. Et j'aurai grandi entre-temps. Je ne sais pas s'il en sera satisfait.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Eh bien, vous voyez, monsieur… comme nous parlions de gloire l'autre jour… je préférerais de loin que l'on se souvienne de lui comme de mon père, plutôt que l'on se souvienne de moi comme de son fils. Je crois qu'il a une opinion opposée.

Le professeur Rogue roula des yeux, ce que Drago apprécia. Il avait essayé de faire une blague.

\- Quand vous serez prêt, venez me voir pour parler de votre plan. Je suis sûr que certaines parties sont récupérables.

Drago se leva, s'inclina légèrement, et sortit.

Quand il fut dans le couloir, il eut une série de pensées : occlure aussi fort faisait mal. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Harry faisait confiance au professeur Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore allait mourir.

Drago doutait que Harry apprécie ces conclusions, mais il était assez fier de lui. Pas mal, pour une première tentative d'espionnage.


	105. Hermione emploie la logique

**Chapitre 105 : Hermione emploie la logique**

Savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Drago était en fait beaucoup plus stressant que ne _pas_ savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Drago. Harry regrettait presque de l'avoir appris. Il pouvait, se disait-il, probablement faire arrêter Drago pour ce qu'il avait fait à Katie, mais il lui semblait qu'enfermer Drago avec des Détraqueurs n'allait aider personne au final si Drago avait progressé et cessé d'être aussi horrible. C'était ce que Dumbledore avait fait avec le professeur Rogue, non ?

Harry était plus en colère d'avoir réussi à parler de la situation à des adultes et de devoir _quand même_ s'en occuper lui-même.

Harry était assez contaminé par la folie de Drago pour envisager de créer l'Ordre du Cerf, qui vous laissait s'y joindre avant vos dix-sept ans et luttait pour la paix, la justice, et le rangement adéquat des ingrédients de potions, avant de se rappeler avec un certain soulagement qu'il n'était _pas_ Drago et qu'il n'avait pas à penser ainsi. Il pouvait penser comme Harry Potter, qui se disait que les adultes ne servaient pas à grand-chose et qu'on ne pouvait pas trop compter sur eux pour certaines choses comme se rappeler que les enfants étaient capables d'agir et qu'il fallait leur dire les choses qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir. Il n'avait pas à être un… Tom Jedusor miniature, et s'entourer avec les trouillards et les sadiques, parce qu'ils le pensaient puissant.

Ça pouvait être simple. Drago avait reçu ordre de tuer quelqu'un. Drago ne voulait pas tuer cette personne. Par conséquent, Drago était en danger, et Harry aidait les personnes qui étaient en danger quand elles se trouvaient juste devant lui, quoi qu'il ait promis au professeur Rogue.

Harry réussit à garder ce mode de pensée détendu pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Hermione passe une journée entière à pleurer. Même Ron fut arraché de l'étreinte de Lavande Brown pour essayer de faire dire à Hermione ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle refusa de parler à Ron, à Harry ou à qui que ce soit.

Finalement, le dimanche au soir, alors que la Salle Commune était enfin vide, elle se confia à Harry :

\- C'est juste que – j'ai compris. Le plan de Dumbledore. Oh, Harry.

\- Tu dois me dire.

\- Non, parce que. Parce que tu agirais différemment, et je pense que c'est un secret, un très grand secret. Je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas –

Elle fondit en larmes à nouveau. Harry, qui avait déjà essayé de la serrer dans ses bras, resta assis là impuissant.

\- Je pense que j'ai toutes les pièces maintenant, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Donc on peut tout… tout arranger. En suivant le plan. Mais oh, Harry.

\- Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un, essaya Harry.

\- Non. Pas à propos de ça. Pas maintenant. Je te dirai… après. Plus tard. Je viens juste de comprendre – c'est comme l'énigme du professeur Rogue en première année – les sorciers n'ont aucune logique.

Elle se frotta furieusement les yeux.

\- Oh, je n'arrive pas à _croire_-

Harry attendit impatiemment pour voir si cela allait amener à une révélation, et fut déçu quand elle se tut à nouveau.

\- Je pense… Elle hésita. Je pense que je vais avoir des choses à dire à l'AD. Et à Drago. Harry, j'ai peur de ne rien trouver à te dire pour t'aider.

Harry soupira.

\- Je suppose que je vais avoir plus de temps pour travailler à la potion tue-loup, alors. Le professeur Rogue a dit qu'il allait superviser une première tentative.

\- Bien. C'est bien.

Harry allait trouver qui était responsable de ça et le ou la tuer. (C'était probablement Voldemort de toute façon, donc ça ne changeait rien.)

* * *

Hermione fondit en larmes pendant leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de la semaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez vous, idiote ? feula Rogue.

\- Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes un professeur horrible et vous donnez des notes injustes et, et-

Elle continuait à pleurer. Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Hermione a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur.

Lui et Ron attrapèrent Hermione et la traînèrent hors de la classe alors que le professeur Rogue feulait les points qu'ils perdaient. Harry se prit une retenue. Il s'en fichait.

Le professeur Rogue demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Hermione pendant la retenue, ce à quoi Harry put juste répondre :

\- Je crois que c'est un truc de filles, monsieur.

Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur du professeur Rogue. _Lavande _quant à elle n'aimait pas combien de temps Ron passait avec Hermione, mais Ron ne s'en rendit pas du tout compte.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour la relation de Ron avec Lavande. Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte.

* * *

La réunion avec l'AD se déroula à peu près comme suivit, entre des exercices de sorts non-verbaux et autres apprentissages de duel :

Hermione le présenta comme un exercice théorique, même si beaucoup de gens virent clair dans son jeu quand le problème théorique se révéla être une invasion de Poudlard par les Mangemorts et comment mettre tous les élèves à l'abri dans leurs dortoirs – et qui allait rester et se battre. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour dire qu'ils allaient se séparer par Maisons. Ce qui signifiait que Drago et Greg étaient livrés à eux-même, ce qui provoqua chez Drago un maigre sourire. Les autres qui dirent qu'ils n'allaient pas se cacher, jamais de la vie, étaient prévisibles : Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Neville Londubat, et d'autres élèves qui avaient perdu des membres de leur famille dans cette guerre ou la précédente. Les autres furent chargés de surveiller les dortoirs, parmi eux Luna et Ginny. Harry ne voyait pas de problème à ce que tous les élèves les plus jeunes soient chargés de surveiller les dortoirs.

Ça ne servait probablement à rien, mais Harry et Hermione (et Ron, maintenant qu'il faisait attention et réalisait qu'il y avait un problème) avaient l'impression de ne servir à rien. Les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient s'exercer à la magie et faire des suppositions sur la guerre. Hermione se plongea à nouveau dans ses recherches sur les Horcruxes, et lança à nouveau Harry à l'assaut du professeur Slughorn, avec une lueur féroce dans l'œil qui dit à Harry qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ron, pendant ce temps, tenait le rôle de capitaine de Quidditch, même si Harry dirigeait les entraînement tactiques de temps en temps, et Harry découvrit que laisser Ron réfléchir aux matches comme s'ils étaient des parties d'échecs le rendait vraiment plus à l'aise sur le terrain.

La première tentative de Harry de faire de la potion Tue-Loup fit fondre son chaudron et la moitié de sa main. Harry passa quelques jours à l'infirmerie et prétendit qu'il était tombé de son balai.

* * *

\- Harry, demanda brusquement Hermione alors qu'ils allaient en cours de Botanique quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore est le gardien du secret pour la maison de Sirius, c'est ça ?

\- Oui…

\- D'accord.

Elle nota quelque chose sur une liste écrite dans un code terrifiant, et s'éloigna. Harry la regarda avec inquiétude.

* * *

Ron n'eut jamais besoin d'être retenu de déclarer sa flamme éternelle à Romilda Vane. Drago ne devint jamais désespéré au point d'essayer d'empoisonner Dumbledore au moyen d'une bouteille d'hydromel. Mais Hagrid entendit quand même Rogue et Dumbledore discuter, et Rogue dire qu'il ne voulait pas effectuer une tâche, et il le dit à Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Cela ne provoqua chez Ron et Harry rien d'autre que de la perplexité, car ils n'avaient pas encore assez d'éléments. Pour Hermione, qui avait plus d'éléments que quiconque, c'était horrifiant.


	106. Ce qu'on dit à propos des licornes

**Chapitre 106 : Ce qu'on dit à propos des licornes**

La deuxième tentative de Harry de préparer de la potion Tue-Loup, une fois de plus dissimulé dans un petit laboratoire de Potions non utilisé que le professeur Rogue lui avait indiqué, ne fit rien fondre. Cependant, après un mois d'efforts, le professeur Rogue examina de près le liquide noir et fumant et dit :

\- Vous avez réussi à tuer votre loup-garou, Potter. Félicitations.

Harry eut très envie de taper quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un poison caustique. Et vous, professeur ?

\- Si j'en avais besoin, je le préparerais moi-même.

\- Mouais, dit Harry d'un ton maussade.

\- Beaucoup de Maîtres de Potions n'arrivent même pas à ce niveau, Potter. Arrêtez de vous morfondre.

\- Je ne me morfonds pas pour _ça_.

Pas trop.

\- Alors, dites-moi, je vous prie, quel est le problème.

\- Hermione ne veut pas me dire.

\- Alors c'est un garçon.

\- Elle et Ron sont amoureux et ne veulent pas l'admettre et il sort avec Lavande, dit Harry avec impatience. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Vous devenez obscur, commenta le professeur Rogue en lui faisant signe de nettoyer la potion ratée.

\- Oui.

\- Si c'est parce que je vous ai demandé de ne pas vous mêler des affaires de l'Ordre, je ne l'apprécie pas.

\- Ouais… j'ai complètement raté ça. Je suis curieux.

\- J'ai bien conscience de ça.

\- Sirius a rencontré une fille, dit Harry en essayant ouvertement de changer de sujet. Elle est moldue et pense qu'il est superbe, apparemment.

\- Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que j'aie envie de savoir ça.

\- Pour que vous puissiez le dédaigner, dit joyeusement Harry. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise journée pour vous quand vous ne pouvez pas le dédaigner.

\- Mépriser. Le mot est mépriser.

\- Ça aussi.

Après quoi ils tombèrent dans des chamailleries verbales assez prévisibles. C'était agréable, familier, et ne les aida pas vraiment à refermer la blessure qui s'était ouverte dans le Département des Mystères l'année précédente.

* * *

Harry réussit à éviter l'infirmerie après le match contre Poufsouffle. Luna avait commenté, et Greg se bagarra avec plein de gens à propos de sa performance, qu'il insistait pour dire fabuleuse.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment ça fonctionnait entre eux, mais Greg était totalement dévoué à Luna. Et au concept de la conspiration de Rancecroc. Dean Thomas et Ginny sortaient toujours ensemble, mais Ron et Lavande Brown non.

Le problème avec Horace Slughorn était qu'Horace Slughorn était difficile à manipuler, même si on était très doué pour ça. Ce que Harry n'était pas. Et Harry n'était pas non plus particulièrement doué pour se trouver à deux endroits en même temps, et Horace Slughorn était doué pour éviter un élève qu'il savait avoir un emploi du temps chargé.

Donc le professeur Dumbledore ne fit se sentir Harry que _un peu_ coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à recueillir le souvenir.

* * *

\- C'est quoi sectumsempra ? demanda Harry pendant ce qui était devenu un moment routinier de se précipiter en panique au laboratoire de potions pour observer son troisième essai de potion Tue-Loup. Cette fois, il allait réussir, parce que le professeur Rogue avait fait des remarques pas du tout discrètes à propos du prix des ingrédients et du soin que Harry portait à son travail.

\- Un maléfice, dit le professeur Rogue très calmement. Un sort de coupure. Il ne vous enverra pas à Azkaban, mais en tant que son inventeur, je dois vous demander d'oublier son existence.

\- Oh.

Exact. Le professeur Rogue : toujours assez diabolique.

Le professeur Rogue était probablement capable de terrifier le professeur Slughorn au point de céder ce souvenir, mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se montrer terrifiant.

* * *

La noirceur de la potion Tue-Loup de Harry avait commencé à se teinter de bleu vers la moitié de la préparation, et la fumée qui s'en échappait venait de devenir bleue. Harry fit un signe au professeur Rogue qui l'observait, perché comme une corneille au fond du petit laboratoire. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas vraiment _aidé_ cette fois, mais il était resté derrière Harry et lui avait crié dessus à chaque fois que Harry allait bousiller la potion. À savoir souvent.

\- … formalités mises à part, Harry, dit le professeur Rogue, c'est un travail de maître. Je vous suggère de la mettre en bouteille pour votre loup-garou.

\- Ça ne va pas – ça ne va pas le tuer ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que cela me chagrinerait beaucoup si c'était le cas, mais non. C'est acceptable.

Harry eut une envie soudaine et terrifiante de serrer son professeur dans ses bras. Il résista.

\- Un travail de maître ?

\- Votre apprentissage n'est pas terminé, car je suis plus exigeant que ça. Vous devez encore créer une potion totalement nouvelle. Cependant vos capacités de bases sont… acceptables.

\- Ça vous tuerait de me faire un vrai compliment, avouez.

\- Très probablement.

* * *

Dans un autre univers, Drago se confia à Mimi Geignarde. Dans cet univers il le fit aussi, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne partage pas avec ses ennemis, ou même ses alliés – pleurer, être harcelé, tout signe de faiblesse.

Hermione commençait à perdre la tête à force de pousser Harry et Ron à maîtriser le transplanage. Harry, qui n'avait vraiment pas le temps, fut ravi de signaler qu'il était trop jeune de toute façon. Ron, cependant, prit ça plus au sérieux, même s'il confia à Harry que c'était surtout pour éviter que Hermione pleure à nouveau.

Harry fut agréablement distrait par la vision de deux chats, un petit blanc et un tigré, assis sur le bord du lac, observant des cailloux. Un lot de cailloux changeait de couleur de façon fluide, et le lot de l'autre chat – le lot de Drago – devint lentement violet au bout d'une demi-heure.

Drago, se dit Harry, commençait à être vraiment effrayant. Harry était assez soulagé qu'ils soient du même côté.

* * *

Aragog mourut, et Ron et Hermione donnèrent à Harry l'idée d'utiliser le Felix Felicis pour s'occuper du professeur Slughorn.

Harry ne leur dit pas qu'il avait gardé la potion de côté parce qu'il avait l'horrible sentiment que le professeur Rogue la lui ferait préparer lui-même s'il en avait encore besoin, et Harry avait du mal à supporter le professeur Rogue en ce moment. Le professeur Rogue était beaucoup moins drôle en professeur de Défense qu'en professeur de Potions.

* * *

Harry but quelques heures de Felix Felicis. Entre autres choses, il réussit à faire rompre Ron et Lavande, Ginny et Dean Thomas, reçut un souvenir de Slughorn, et ceci :

\- Vous êtes _faible_, feula le professeur Rogue à Drago dans un couloir obscur.

Drago et le professeur Rogue se lançaient des regards noirs. Harry, invisible, s'arrêta pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Drago, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Derrière lui, Drago se redressa.

\- Je sais, monsieur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous, monsieur, vraiment.

\- Pour moi.

\- Oui, monsieur. Je ne veux pas vous donner encore plus de travail, alors je vais m'en occuper. C'est juste… compliqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le temps. L'intention.

\- Vous êtes encore un enfant. Personne ne sera satisfait si vous vous détruisez pour ça, Drago.

\- Merci de me dire ça, monsieur. Excusez-moi.

* * *

Le souvenir de Slughorn, bien sûr, mena à une discussion sur les Horcruxes.

\- Je crois, Harry, que le médaillon que Sirius Black a détruit, à son péril, était également un Horcruxe, même si je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit déjà au courant de sa destruction, ou alors sa fureur serait grande. C'est en partie en raison de cela que je garde Sirius à l'écart du monde sorcier, car je pense que de tous mes agents c'est lui qui serait le plus en danger s'il entrait en contact avec des Mangemorts. Ils le recherchent férocement.

* * *

Harry, pour être honnête avec lui-même, trouvait que l'amour et un cœur pur était un super-pouvoir de merde. Il aurait vraiment préféré être capable de voler. C'était mieux que ne pas avoir de super-pouvoir du tout, même s'il trouvait que c'était un peu étrange que si peu de sorciers puissent dire avoir un cœur pur.

Ron, à qui Harry s'était confié parce que Hermione était vissée à sa table de bibliothèque ces derniers temps, quand elle ne s'entraînait pas aux sorts, éclata de rire.

\- Ron, protesta Harry. Je suis sérieux.

\- C'est juste – c'est ce qu'on dit à propos des licornes, dit Ron avant de se remettre à rire.

La tendance de Ron à se mettre à hennir quand il le voyait pendant les jours suivants ne fut pas appréciée.

Ce fut encore pire quand Ron le coinça dans un couloir pendant une heure creuse et lui demanda :

\- Alors, à propos de Ginny.

\- Le professeur Rogue dit que je ne peux pas avoir en même temps une petite amie et un apprentissage de potions, dit Harry, essayant de prendre un ton calme et pas déçu.

Ron eut l'air légèrement soulagé, et hennit.


	107. Greg est content, Drago ne l'est pas

**Chapitre 107 : Greg est heureux ; Drago ne l'est pas**

\- Tu peux relire ça ? demanda Greg à Harry un soir à la bibliothèque.

Harry prit le morceau de papier avec une certaine crainte – Greg avait été bizarre toute l'année, alternant entre resté collé à Luna et disparaître pendant des heures avec Drago.

_Chère Mère,_

_Merci pour votre lettre me reniant lors de mon audience d'émancipation. Je demande quelqu'un en mariage samedi et j'ai la permission du professeur Rogue de vous inviter. J'ai la permission de son père._

_Bien à vous,_

_Gregory_

Harry leva les yeux vers Greg.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses sur ça ?

\- Deux-trois mois.

\- C'est très… grammatical.

Greg prit un air assez inquiet.

\- Je veux dire que c'est bien. Elle t'a renié ?

Greg hocha la tête.

\- Mais tu veux qu'elle rencontre Luna.

Greg haussa les épaules.

\- … j'aimerais être là. Pour, euh, assister. À l'occasion.

Et me joindre à tout combat à mort potentiel.

Greg sourit.

\- Sûr.

\- Et à propos de, euh, ton père ? Tu devrais mettre quelque chose à propos de lui ?

\- J'étais pas sûr.

\- Il est… recherché par le Ministère ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Bon.

\- Je vais mettre un truc sur lui, décida Greg.

Peu de temps après, Harry relut la lettre.

_PS. Père est invité aussi, s'il n'est pas occupé et qu'il n'y a pas de mandat d'arrêt contre lui._

Bien, se dit Harry. Ça promettait d'être excitant.

* * *

Par une totale coïncidence, l'AD toute entière était rassemblée dans la Grande Salle à la fin du déjeuner du samedi, jouant à se lancer des balles avec leurs baguettes à l'aide de sorts non-verbaux, quand le professeur Rogue fit entrer M. et Mme Goyle dans la pièce. La table des professeurs était elle aussi étrangement bien remplie, et le professeur McGonagall en particulier surveillait le cours des opérations comme un chat surveille un trou de souris.

L'AD mit fin à son jeu, et resta à traîner sur place. Sans s'en cacher. Harry, qui avait peur de ruiner la scène si on le repérait, était sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Luna, le seul membre de l'AD tout entière qui ne savait _pas_ ce qui se passait, observait la pièce d'un air rêveur.

Greg s'agenouilla devant elle.

Le reste de l'école tendit le cou pour ne rien manquer de la scène.

\- Luna, voudrais-tu m'épouser, s'il te plaît ? Cela serait… Greg jeta un coup d'œil à un morceau de papier dans sa main. Mon honneur et mon primitif-

\- Privilège, siffla Drago qui se tenait à quelques pas.

\- Privilège, continua laborieusement Greg, si tu voulais être ma femme, pour toujours. Parce que tu es – il vérifia ses notes – la fille la plus belle et la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontré, et pour défaire ensemble la conspiration de Rancecroc.

Harry plaqua la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette sur sa bouche, pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit qui risquerait de ruiner le, euh, moment.

\- Si tu dis oui, tu auras cet anneau, conclut Greg en offrant à Luna un anneau argenté serti d'une émeraude. Et je m'assurerai que personne ne le vole jamais.

Harry, qui avait vu Drago triturer un objet argenté et vert entre deux cours pendant la semaine précédente, avait un gros soupçon sur l'identité de la personne qui avait métamorphosé cet objet particulier dans sa forme actuelle.

\- Je pense que ça serait bien, dit Luna en enfilant l'anneau. Mais tu as l'air très inconfortable, donc tu devrais te lever.

Greg se hissa sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire.

\- Ton nom, jeune fille, aboya M. Goyle, que tout le monde avait oublié – ce qui était un exploit, compte tenu de la taille de M. Goyle.

\- C'est Luna Lovegood, dit Greg.

Mme Goyle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de M. Goyle. Harry brandit sa baguette, juste au cas où il faudrait lancer un sort.

M. Goyle fit 'hmm', puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Harry souffla lentement.

Mme Goyle resta pour parler à l'heureux couple, mais Harry se dit que les autres pouvaient les surveiller. Il suivit M. Goyle et le professeur Rogue.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient impatient, dit M. Goyle à Rogue.

\- Pas ici, crétin, feula Rogue. Et il n'a jamais été particulièrement connu pour sa patience, de toute façon.

\- Je dis ça pour toi.

\- Très bien. S'il demande… dis-lui qu'il serait impressionné par l'attitude de Drago.

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, Luna porta des boucles d'oreilles en forme de navets assortis à son nouveau anneau d'émeraude, et un collier fait de flotteurs de pêche vert et blanc.

* * *

Mimi Geignard sortit du mur en face de Harry alors qu'il descendait dîner tout seul un soir.

\- Harry ! Harry, il dit qu'il ne parlera qu'à toi. C'est vrai que vous vous embrassez parfois ?

Son expression était avide. Harry ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé Drago, dit-il. Où est-il ?

Mimi inclina la tête et le regarda en silence, avec un sourire étrange.

\- On est allés à la Tour d'Astronomie deux ou trois fois, marmonna Harry. Où est-il ?

\- Oh, tu devras me dire la prochaine fois pour que je puisse regarder !

Elle virevolta la tête en bas, et mena la voie vers les toilettes des garçons à quelques étages de là, jacassant à propos de garçons séduisants et de sensibilité et _j'ai lu un livre comme ça une fois._

Drago se tenait devant les lavabos, regardant ses mains agrippées à la porcelaine si fort qu'elles en étaient presque blanches.

\- Mimi, dit Harry, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

\- Oooh.

\- Un peu d'intimidé, Mimi ?

Elle s'en alla en traversant le sol d'un air boudeur.

\- Drago ? demanda Harry, lançant quelques sorts anti oreilles baladeuses.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire. Tout le monde compte sur moi, et je ne peux pas le faire. J'ai pensé que – mais ça ne marche pas. Tu as raison, je ne sers à _rien._

\- Hé, dit Harry d'une voix sèche. Arrête avec ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu travailles, mais… allez. Tu es presque aussi malin qu'Hermione, non ? Et tu peux lui demander si besoin.

\- Il va me tuer si j'échoue, et je suis en train d'échouer. Je commence à manquer de temps, Harry.

Harry s'appuya contre un lavabo et regarda le visage pâle et maigre de Drago, aux yeux cernés et aux joues portant des traces de larmes.

Il fouilla dans sa poche.

\- Un chocolat ?

Drago feula.

\- C'est juste du chocolat. Je me suis dit qu'un jour j'aurais envie de donner des bonbons à quelqu'un sans les droguer. Ça me paraît être une bonne occasion.

Drago accepta prudemment un chocolat, le mangea, et imita la posture confortable de Harry, s'appuyant sur la paroi d'une des cabines.

\- Ce que tu ne vois pas, dit Harry pensif, c'est que tu peux faire confiance à des personnes autres que ta famille pour prendre soin de toi. Je suis ton ami. Le professeur Rogue veut t'aider. On ne va pas te laisser te faire tuer, d'accord ? Je vais mettre en action le plan A et t'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à la fin de la guerre si besoin.

Drago avait l'air un peu mélancolique.

\- Et je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance à l'Ordre, mais ils t'aideraient aussi, continua Harry. Même Dumbledore. Tu es… je peux être franc ?

\- Tu l'étais pas déjà ? demanda Drago avec un rire étranglé. Il se frotta les yeux. Harry se dit qu'ils devaient le gratter, à force de ne pas pleurer comme ça.

\- Tu n'es pas un soldat. Je veux dire, tu aimes bien embêter les gens, mais tu n'_aimes_ pas te battre. Personne ne devrait te recruter pour une guerre, à part comme guérisseur ou pour… construire des fortifications.

\- On n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

\- Ben, moi ce que je veux c'est que tu ne meures pas, et je vais l'obtenir. Avec mes… comment je les avais appelés déjà ?

\- Avec tes pouvoirs magiques de Survivant, je crois, dit doucement Drago.

\- Voilà, avec ça. Ron pense que je suis une licorne.

\- _Ah_ bon, murmura Drago.

\- Il me hennit dessus dans les couloirs.

\- … tu essaies juste de me remonter le moral.

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Je pense que je peux réussir à te bricoler une jolie licorne qui te suivra partout pendant une semaine d'ici le dîner, dit Drago d'un air pensif.

Harry sourit.

\- Je vais te lancer un sort à la gueule, Malefoy.

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter.

Drago ensorcela une ravissante statue de licorne pour suivre Harry partout et hennir à des moments embarrassants. Ron lui mit une claque fraternelle dans le dos, ce qui amena à un moment délicat où Drago et Ron essayèrent de se regarder et de détourner les yeux en même temps. Si Harry devait deviner, il dirait qu'ils avaient décidé de prétendre que ça ne s'était pas passé.


	108. Drago essaie de faire ce qu'il faut

**Chapitre 108 : Drago essaie de faire ce qu'il faut**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Les passages en italique tirés du tome 6 sont issus de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

L'équipe gagna le match et la coupe de Quidditch, mais Harry n'embrassa pas Ginny après, au moins en partie parce qu'une grande licorne de pierre blanche le flanqua par terre en plein milieu de ça.

* * *

\- Je veux te parler, Harry, dit Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de lui dans la Salle Commune.

Harry la regarda prudemment.

\- Je pense que nous devrions recruter. Le professeur McGonagall serait une bonne idée.

\- Elle va nous tuer, fit remarquer Harry. Pour nous être mêlés de tout ça alors qu'on devrait se concentrer sur nos cours.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Harry poussa ses lunettes sur son nez, et essaya de déterminer si Hermione avait encore toute sa tête. Son expression ne lui dit rien sinon qu'elle était très déterminée, ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- Elle ne va pas s'opposer à Dumbledore, dit Harry. Pas pour moi, pas pour qui que ce soit.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un dans l'Ordre qui le ferait ?

\- … Sirius, je suppose. Si je lui demandais.

\- Alors on commence par lui, cet été, dit fermement Hermione.

Harry la regarda attentivement, et essaya de décider s'il était vraiment prêt à obtenir la vérité de force.

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, déclara Hermione avant de se relever.

Hermione, décida Harry, était un leader très frustrant. Légèrement moins frustrant que Dumbledore, quand même. Au moins elle lui avait dit où elle allait avant de disparaître.

* * *

Le professeur Trelawney essaya de cacher ses bouteilles vides dans la Salle sur Mesure, et Harry l'interrogea à ce sujet.

Même s'il n'avait pas suivi Drago d'aussi près cette année, il réussit à faire le lien entre une personne mystérieusement heureuse se cachant dans la Salle sur Mesure et Drago, qui avait tendance à surveiller avec une précision à la limite de la maniaquerie les horaires de séances de l'AD et qui, si on le trouvait dans le couloir du 7e étage, disait qu'il faisait de 'l'entraînement supplémentaire avec Greg.'

Harry ne put pas résister à l'opportunité de voir ce que Dumbledore dirait à un _professeur_ qui venait lui signaler que Drago manigançait quelque chose. Traitez-le de trop curieux, de trop protecteur, de ce que vous voulez.

\- … _mais __à ce moment,__ nous avons été __grossièrement __interrompus par Severus Rogue !_

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, encore et encore. Severus Rogue avait entendu la prophétie.

Severus Rogue en avait informé Voldemort.

Le monde tout entier s'était renversé, rien ne faisait sens.

Comment avait-il pu. Comment avait-il _pu._

Les mots du professeur Dumbledore quant à pourquoi le professeur Rogue l'avait fait n'avaient aucune importance, pas vraiment, parce que c'était à Rogue que Harry voulait parler, à lui que Harry voulait – voulait dire quelque chose qui améliorerait la situation. Et Harry ne pensait pas que ça arriverait jamais. Donc Harry écouta l'explication, haussa les épaules, et n'essaya pas de dire à Dumbledore de faire _quelque chose_ à propos de Rogue et Drago. Hermione avait dit que le boulot de Harry c'était les Horcruxes. Le boulot de Harry c'était les Horcruxes.

Harry eut juste quelques minutes pour dire à Hermione :

\- Il l'a fait, quoi que ce soit. Drago. Donc tu dois t'occuper de comment ça ne va pas tourner à la catastrophe maintenant, parce que ça a commencé.

Il la laissa là, blanche comme un linceul, et courut pour suivre Dumbledore.

Harry fut distrait avec succès par la possibilité d'un Horcruxe, même si Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais le fait que c'était juste l'autre morceau d'un puzzle qui menait au médaillon dans la maison de Sirius. Et puis il fut de retour à Pré-au-Lard, et plus du tout distrait.

Le professeur Rogue l'avait bien prévenu, des années auparavant, que c'était la dernière chose que les parents de Harry auraient voulu, que Harry l'admire, le prenne comme exemple, que Harry le voie comme – comme – que cela serait trahir leur mémoire. Que Harry avait trahi leur mémoire.

Il avait prévenu Harry, et Harry avait continué sans réfléchir, comme un idiot. Comme un _enfant._

Il était temps, pensa sombrement Harry, de grandir.

Le professeur Dumbledore voulait Rogue ? Très bien, Harry voulait lui parler aussi.

Et puis ils virent la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de l'école, et Harry eut un flash-back très détaillé, très _distrayant_, du dernier été à Privet Drive.

Cette fois, il ne s'enfuirait pas.

* * *

_\- Tu as __promis__ de m'obéir, Harry. __Vas-y !_

_Harry se précipita vers la porte qui ouvrait sur l'escalier mais à peine avait-il mis la main sur l'anneau de fer qu'il entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de reculer. Harry s'écarta, tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche._

_La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un surgit en criant :_

_\- Expelliarmus !_

_Le corps de Harry devint raide et figé, et il se sentit tomber en arrière contre le mur crénelé de la tour, appuyé contre la pierre comme un statue instable, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se produire – Expelliarmus n'était pas un sortilège de Blocage…_

_Puis, à la lueur de la Marque, il vit la baguette de Dumbledore s'envoler en décrivant un arc de cercle au-dessus des remparts. Il comprit alors… Dumbledore, sans prononcer d'incantation, avait immobilisé Harry et l'instant nécessaire pour exécuter le sortilège lui avait ôté toute chance de se défendre._

_Debout contre les remparts, le visage livide, Dumbledore ne manifestait toujours aucun signe de panique ou de détresse. Il se contenta de regarder celui qui l'avait désarmé et lança :_

_\- Bonsoir, Drago._

_Malefoy s'avança, jetant un rapide coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer qu'il était seul avec Dumbledore. Son regard tomba sur le deuxième balai._

_\- Qui est avec vous ?_

_\- Une question que je pourrais te retourner. À moins que tu n'agisses seul ?_

_Harry vit les yeux pâles de Malefoy se reporter sur Dumbledore, dans l'éclat verdâtre de la Marque._

_\- Non, déclara-t-il. J'ai des renforts. Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école, ce soir._

_\- Intéressant, dit Dumbledore, comme si Malefoy était en train de lui montrer un travail scolaire ambitieux. C'est très bien, vraiment. Tu as trouvé le moyen de les faire entrer ?_

\- Oui. Drago haletait, les yeux effarés. Mais nous ne serons pas interrompus, pas encore. J'ai le temps.

_\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, accomplis ton travail, mon garçon, conseilla Dumbledore à voix basse._

_Il y eut un silence. Harry restait prisonnier de son propre corps, invisible et paralysé, le regard fixé sur eux, tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des bruits lointains du combat que menaient les Mangemorts. Devant lui, Drago Malefoy se contentait d'observer Albus Dumbledore qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, souriait._

_\- Drago, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur._

Drago montra les dents.

\- Qui s'en préoccupe ? J'ai quelque chose à faire. Quelqu'un – quelqu'un doit vous neutraliser. Ça devrait être moi. Je devrais avoir la gloire, et la- la-

\- Pardonne-moi, Drago, mais tes tentatives de mettre fin à mes jours cette année ont été plutôt faibles. Je me demande si tu es vraiment décidé.

\- Vous _essayez_ de me provoquer ?

\- Non, Drago, dit Dumbledore avec une grande douceur. Mais tu devrais, peut-être, te lancer. Que se passera-t-il si tes complices sont retardés ? Ma foi, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as réussi à pénétrer les défenses de Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis pas en train d'expliquer mon plan à Potter, Professeur, dit Drago avec un rire fou. Je ne suis pas stupide, quoi que vous en pensiez. Il est là ? Ou il est descendu secourir les élèves innocents ?

\- Nous sommes seuls, Drago, dit Dumbledore avec une grande douceur.

\- Vous savez quel est mon problème ? demanda Drago à voix haute, sa baguette pointée sur le cœur de Dumbledore. Mon problème est que je vous déteste. Je ne vous détestais pas au début de l'année, mais plus j'ai appris à vous connaître pour déterminer comment vous tuer, plus je vous ai détesté. Je dois vider mon esprit pour ce sort, et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est que je veux vous voir _souffrir_. Donc j'ai une question, avant de faire ça. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté ? Je ne suis pas naïf au point de penser que vous ne saviez pas.

_Dumbledore glissa légèrement contre le rempart de la tour, ses jambes faiblissant, et Harry lutta en vain, incapable de parler, contre l'enchantement qui le paralysait._

_\- Il se trouve que si, répondit Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que c'était toi._

_\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché d'agir ? interrogea Malefoy._

_\- J'ai essayé, Drago. Le professeur Rogue, sur mes instructions, a gardé l'œil sur toi..._

\- Avada kedavra, dit Drago, le visage tordu par la haine.

Rien ne se produisit.

Drago montra les dents à nouveau, sans dire un mot. Harry se rappela le murmura d'un cours – un sort lancé sans aucune passion et avec une intention précise.

\- Bordel – je peux _faire_ ça.

\- Tu n'y es pas obligé, dit Dumbledore avec une grande douceur.

\- Je veux le faire. Je veux le faire.

Dumbledore posa quelques questions, alors, à propos des plans de Drago, et Drago répondit sans réfléchir. Harry ne pouvait rien faire.

\- _Nous avons fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la tour en sachant que vous dépêcheriez de venir voir qui a été tué, dit Malefoy. Et ça a marché !_

_\- Plus ou moins… répliqua Dumbledore. Dois-je en conclure que personne n'a été tué ?_

\- J'essaie de me _concentrer._

\- Oui, je peux voir cela. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour t'offenser autant ?

\- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris, dans votre grande sagesse ? Vous mourrez curieux.

Mais Drago n'essaya pas de jeter à nouveau le sort.

\- _Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Dumbledore. Alors, examinons tes options, Drago._

_\- Mes options ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… Je m'apprête à vous tuer…_

_\- Mon cher ami, cessons de jour à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre._

_\- Je n'ai aucune option ! s'écria Malefoy qui était devenu aussi pâle que Dumbledore. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !_

_\- Je mesure la difficulté de ta position, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt ? Parce que je savais que tu aurais été tué si Lord Voldemort s'était rendu compte que je te soupçonnais._

_Malefoy eut une grimace en entendant prononcer le nom._

_\- Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de la mission qu'il t'avai__t__ confiée et dont j'étais au courant, de peur qu'il se serve contre toi de la légilimencie, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, au moins, nous pouvons dialoguer sans détour… Aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies eu de la chance que tes victimes imprévues aient survécu… Je peux t'aider, Drago._

\- Je sais dans quel camp je suis. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

-_Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Drago… Tu n'es pas un tueur…_

_M__alefoy regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux._

\- J'ai déjà reçu cette offre, professeur, dit-il d'un ton badin. Harry a proposé de me dissimuler dans son placard jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Je me battrai, merci. Je ne suis pas un lâche, quoi que les gens en pensent.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Dumbledore se fit plus pointu.

\- Harry a donc dit ça. Je regrette profondément de ne pas avoir pris davantage de temps avant ce soir pour discuter de ta situation en détail avec Harry.

\- Occupez-vous de votre propre situation, vieil homme.


	109. Après-coup

**Chapitre 109 : Après-coup**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voir note du chapitre précédent.

* * *

_\- Drago, vas-y ou alors écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous… vociféra la femme d'une voix perçante._

_Mais au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Rogue apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou enragé et Malefoy._

_\- Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, l'homme à la silhouette massive, dont le regard et la baguette étaient dirigés l'un et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…_

_Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, d'une voix très faible._

_\- Severus…_

_Rien, au cours de cette soirée, n'aurait pu autant terrifier Harry : pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant._

_Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemort reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou paraissait intimidé._

_Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage._

_\- Severus… S'il vous plaît…_

_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa __droit__ sur Dumbledore._

_\- Avada Kedavra !_

_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur que Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge. Silencieux et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide._

* * *

Le professeur Rogue avait Drago, et Drago semblait être totalement figé. Harry avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir, mais il continue à bouger, continua à se battre, parce que la terreur et l'horreur pouvaient attendre mais le combat ne pouvait pas, pas quand il y avait Ginny et Hermione et tous les autres en danger.

Harry essayait de réfléchir, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser – Drago ne l'avait pas fait. Pouvait-il laisser Drago se faire entraîner par un groupe de Mangemorts, alors qu'il les avait trahis au moment crucial ? Harry essaya de voir le professeur Rogue comme un autre Mangemort anonyme, en vain.

C'est l'homme qui a trahi ta mère et provoqué sa mort, se dit-il fermement. Grandis. Grandis ! Mets-le à terre et occupe-t'en plus tard !

_Rassemblant tout son pouvoir de concentration, Harry pensa "Levic…"_

_\- Non, Potter ! s'écria Rogue._

_Il y eut un BANG retentissant et Harry fut violemment précipité en arrière, tombant à nouveau sur le sol. Cette fois sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Il entendit Hagrid vociférer et Crockdur hurler à la mort pendant que Rogue s'approchait de lui et le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Harry était étendu par terre, sans baguette, sans défense, comme Dumbledore l'avait été lui-même. Le visage blafard de Rogue, illuminé par la cabane en flammes, était baigné de la même haine qu'il avait laissée paraître avant de foudroyer Dumbledore._

\- Je pense que je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ça, dit Harry d'un ton badin, avant de se jeter vers sa baguette. Rogue la lança plus loin.

\- Restez là, idiot, dit Rogue, une note horrible dans la voix. Si vous voulez survivre.

\- Courez. Si _vous_ voulez survivre.

Cette délicieuse conversation fut interrompue par un hippogriffe très en colère.

Et ensuite Harry dut s'occuper de Hagrid, et du corps, et Harry pleurait trop pour pouvoir réfléchir.

* * *

Sirius l'aiderait à accomplir sa vengeance. Sirius avait eu raison pendant tout ce temps, raison de s'inquiéter, raison de menacer, raison d'être vigilant. Sirius comprenait le besoin de vengeance, ils pourraient pourchasser Rogue et Pettigrow ensemble…

Quelque chose à propos de ça semblait bizarre, mais c'était probablement le cœur de Harry se brisant en un millier de petits morceaux.

_Il ne voulait pas quitter Dumbledore, il ne voulait aller nulle part. Sur son épaule, la main de Hagrid tremblait. Une autre voix dit alors :_

_\- Harry, viens._

C'était Hermione. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna. Il la suivit, assommé.

\- C'était ton meilleur plan, murmura-t-il. _Ça ?_

Elle avala sa salive et dit :

\- J'ai besoin que tu te concentres, Harry. Il nous faut un chef.

\- Un _chef_. Tu m'as laissé – j'ai dû _regarder-_

\- Harry-

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un _assez bon comédien _? feula-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je suis _désolée_, dit-elle, et elle pleurait. Il la serra dans ses bras, parce que c'était Hermione et elle pleurait.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça fait des mois que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Nous devons aller à l'Infirmerie. Bill est blessé.

Donc ils firent cela.

* * *

_\- Et Dumbledore a cru ça ? s'étonna Lupin, incrédule. Dumbledore a cru que Rogue regrettait que James soit mort ? Rogue _haïssait_ James..._

Et Harry resta silencieux. Parce que, réalisait-il, il n'était pas un bon comédien. Il ne connaissait pas son texte dans cette pièce. Il avait juste envie de se joindre au chant de Fumseck et ne plus jamais avoir à penser à Rogue. La conversation continua sans lui. Hermione elle aussi était silencieuse, constata Harry, pâle et en larmes. Ron lui tenait la main.

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie pour une seule remarque.

\- Sirius voudrait que vous le fassiez tous les deux, dit-il. Je le lancerai à tes trousses, Remus, si tu ne le fais pas.

Remus eut un rire rouillé.

Harry retourna à ses pensées de Quidditch.

* * *

Il restait quelques Mangemorts à l'école le lendemain matin, pris au piège dans des marécages artificiels, transformés en canaris, coincés dans des Filets du Diable, prêts à être envoyés à Azkaban. Hermione, en larmes, expliqua aux Aurors que les élèves avaient été inquiets pour la sécurité de l'école, et en avaient fait une sorte de projet de groupe, mais n'auraient jamais pensé…

Elle éclata en sanglots à nouveau. Harry avait pas mal envie de faire pareil.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se réunirent pour un conseil de guerre dans la Salle sur Mesure, avant l'enterrement.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Drago était si en colère contre Dumbledore, dit Harry, le regard plongé dans le feu de cheminée. La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor aujourd'hui.

\- Je déteste ce plan.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

Hermione expliqua.

Ron ne dit rien pendant un moment. Les autres non plus.

\- On doit encore s'occuper des Horcruxes, et de Voldemort, dit Harry. Mais je pense qu'on devrait avoir notre propre camp, et notre propre plan.

\- Et les Serpentard ? demanda Ron sans citer de nom.

\- On les assomme et on les enferme dans un placard, dit Harry. J'en ai marre de laisser les gens se débrouiller eux-mêmes.

\- Donc… ils sont tous les deux dans notre camp, dit Ron. Mais aucun d'eux ne sait que l'autre est dans notre camp.

Harry eut un petit grognement.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que si Vous-Savez-Qui en attrape un, il n'aura pas l'autre, marmonna Ron morose.

Et puis il y eut l'enterrement.

Sirius était assis à côté de Harry, l'expression totalement vide, et Harry réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer Rogue à Sirius. Plus vraiment, plus jamais.

Harry n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir s'expliquer Rogue à lui-même.


	110. Interlude : Drago rentre chez lui

**Chapitre 110 : Interlude : Drago rentre chez lui**

Drago avait fait son report en premier, et puis les autres avaient complété. Drago, qui était occupé à essayer de parler de façon intelligible malgré sa terreur, fut distrait avec un certain succès par les différents commentaires sur tel sort lancé ou tel chemin gardé. Le professeur Rogue parla en dernier, son expression sombre comme d'habitude, et Drago poussa sa culpabilité tout au fond de son esprit et la coinça là.

Dumbledore était mort. Il avait haï Dumbledore. Parfois, on passait une bonne journée.

Ils étaient chez Drago, au Manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être chez lui. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait échoué à suivre les ordres de son maître, n'avait pas réussi à porter le coup fatal. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait entièrement satisfait, presque ronronnant. Drago résista à l'envie pressante de se transformer en chat. Ce n'était pas inclus dans l'étiquette du moment.

\- Lord Voldemort est satisfait. Allez-y, il reste du travail. Severus, Drago, restez.

Le groupe s'éparpilla, et Drago avala sa salive, nerveux. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étira dans son fauteuil, levant de l'accoudoir ses longs doigts pâles et faisant signe au professeur Rogue de s'approcher.

Rogue s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

\- Dis-moi, Severus. As-tu vraiment porté le coup mortel ?

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Tu vois ? Tout est possible à condition de faire confiance à Lord Voldemort. Pensais-tu que nous serions à nouveau réunis, il y a un an ?

\- Non, Maître. J'ai pensé que je mourrais il y a un an.

\- Et pourtant quelle sage décision j'ai eu de t'épargner, mon traître favori.

Les pensées de Drago s'arrêtèrent net.

\- Je suis reconnaissant, Maître, pour votre indulgence.

Lord Voldemort sourit. Drago lutta pour ne pas tressaillir.

\- Tu as raison d'être reconnaissant. J'ai une autre tâche pour toi, Severus, mais d'abord, tu dois avoir une récompense. Que désires-tu ?

\- Poudlard, Maître. Je souhaite être le directeur, quand nous prendrons l'école.

\- Amusant. Devrai-je te laisser aussi le choix des professeurs ?

\- … si c'est votre désir, Maître.

\- Le temps viendra où je te croirai à nouveau, Severus. Continue tes efforts pour arriver à ce jour.

Rogue inclina la tête.

\- Drago, mon enfant.

Drago s'avança, luttant pour garder son calme.

\- Je suis très content de toi, et j'ai pour toi une tâche qui devrait être moins exigeante pour tes nerfs.

Drago sursauta, sans savoir pourquoi. Il était nerveux, probablement.

\- Cependant, avec une motivation suffisante, tu as su te montrer à la hauteur. Comme je le savais. Ta prochaine tâche est de surveiller Severus ici présent. Il présente certaines faiblesses dont l'Ordre a profité sans vergogne, et nous ne voulons pas le voir… trébucher.

\- … je ne pense pas pouvoir affronter le professeur Rogue et m'en sortir, Maître.

Voldemort rit, d'une voix haut perchée et étrange, et Drago serra les poings dans ses robes.

\- Une simple surveillance, Drago. S'il venait à trébucher, tu me le signaleras et je… que je ferai-je, Severus ?

\- Vous utiliserez les faiblesses de votre adversaire contre lui, récita Rogue.

\- Oui. Dans ce cas, ses élèves. À commencer par toi, Drago, il sera donc dans tes intérêts de le convaincre de rester à sa place.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- C'est une mission confidentielle. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Maître. Je comprends.

Parles-en à qui que ce soit et meurs d'une façon horrible.

\- Maintenant, Severus. Dis-moi, comment ont été les derniers moments ? As-tu apprécié cela, finalement ?

\- J'apprécie toujours la mise à mort, Maître. Il a dit… il a dit.

Drago s'était demandé comme le professeur Rogue faisait pour rester si calme.

\- Oui, Severus ?

\- Il a dit 'Severus, je vous en prie.'

Lord Voldemort rit. Pendant un long moment.

\- Bien, en ce qui concerne la promesse que tu vas me faire, en échange de Poudlard et de la sécurité de tes élèves… les yeux rouges de Voldemort croisèrent ceux de Drago. Tu peux disposer, Drago.

Drago s'inclina aussi bas qu'il lui était possible, et s'enfuit.

\- Drago ! s'écria une voix merveilleuse, familière, et Drago fut pris dans une étreinte.

\- Bonjour, Mère.

\- Tu as grandi.

\- J'ai été occupé.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça. Je suis très fière de toi.

\- Mm.

\- Tu as l'air si fatigué. Viens.

Pendant quelques heures, décida Drago, il pouvait laisser sa mère s'occuper des choses.

* * *

Après être resté un chat pour un bon moment, avec un bol de crème et du poulet, et s'être roulé en boule sur les genoux de sa mère pour ronronner bien fort et Ne Pas Penser, Drago se sentait beaucoup mieux.

\- Narcissa.

\- Bonjour, Severus, dit sa mère d'une voix chaleureuse. Je me lèverais, mais-

\- Il est fatigué, je pense.

\- Merci.

\- T'a-t-il parlé de sa nouvelle mission ?

\- Oh. Non, j'avais espéré… que souhaite notre Maître ?

\- Je dois enseigner à Drago personnellement, et il doit m'assister. Quand le temps sera venu, j'espère être nommé directeur de Poudlard, et j'aurai besoin d'un adjoint compétent parmi les élèves pour maintenir l'ordre pendant la transition.

\- Cela… cela semble merveilleux, Severus. Tu prendras soin de lui ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Drago décida qu'il ne voulait plus être silencieux. Il sauta à bas des genoux de sa mère et prit sa forme humaine, ajustant ses robes.

\- Puis-je vous indiquer une chambre d'ami, monsieur ?

\- Certainement, Drago.

\- Bonne nuit, Mère.

Sa mère le serra dans ses bras, et il se laissa faire sans rouler des yeux.

Ils montèrent ensemble une volée d'escaliers et entrèrent dans une des chambres d'amis.

\- Donc, je dois garder un œil sur vous, dit Drago. M'assurer que vous faites ce qui est le mieux.

\- Apparemment, dit Rogue d'un ton très sarcastique.

Drago pensa à un moment un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait regardé le professeur Rogue et pensé que peut-être il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Je suppose que je devrais mentionner, monsieur, que j'ai déserté vers le – comment pouvait-il nommer ça – le 'bon' camp il y a six mois. J'ai travaillé avec Harry Potter. Si vous voulez me livrer, c'est le bon moment.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna brusquement pour le regarder. Drago lui rendit son regard, trop fatigué pour avoir peur. Peut-être était-il courageux, après tout.

\- Si vous ne me croyez pas, monsieur, vous pouvez utiliser la légilimencie.

Le professeur Rogue eut un rire rouillé.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Harry Potter va avoir ma peau. Très bien. J'accepte votre offre de légilimencie. Soyez convaincant, Drago.

Drago laissa tomber ses barrières d'occlumancie, et regarda dans les yeux du professeur Rogue. Ils tombèrent dans son esprit, dans des souvenirs de Harry, des souvenirs de l'AD, et même des souvenirs d'Hermione et de Greg.

Drago se tenait dans une chambre d'ami chez ses parents, clignant des yeux face à son professeur.

\- Très bien. Nous ne parlerons plus de cela. Nous ne penserons plus à cela. Si cela devient nécessaire je ferai ce que je dois faire de façon à ne pas vous impliquer. Et, oui… vos premières leçons, je pense, seront en occlumancie. Vous pouvez encore progresser.

\- Je pensais… c'est…

\- Vous avez échappé à la détection jusque ici, oui, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas stupide. Loin de là. Vous devez enfoncer cela dans votre esprit si profondément que vous-même l'ignorez. Subtilité. En toutes choses, subtilité. Mais maintenant… allez dormir.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu… je ne voulais pas que vous ayez à le faire.

Le professeur Rogue le regarda en silence pendant un instant.

\- Je préfère largement l'avoir fait plutôt que vous, Drago. Je me suis… inquiété à votre sujet. Vous m'avez donné un peu d'espoir ce soir.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

\- Bonne nuit, Drago.

Drago eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, mais il pensait – il espérait – qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.


	111. Après l'enterrement

**Chapitre 111 : Après l'enterrement**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Le passage en italique tiré du tome 6 est issu de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

_Bouger lui était beaucoup moins pénible que de rester assis, immobile. De même , il aurait préféré partir le plus vite possible à la recherche des Horcruxes pour tuer ensuite Voldemort, plutôt que d'attendre encore davantage…_

_\- Harry !_

_Il se retourna. Rufus Scrimgeour, de sa démarche claudicante, se hâtait vers lui, appuyé sur sa canne._

_\- J'espérais pouvoir vous dire un mot… Vous voulez bien que nous marchions un peu ensemble ?_

Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant, donc Harry se dit qu'il devait être raisonnablement poli.

\- Sûr.

\- Vous êtes un jeune homme très bien gardé, vous savez.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Oui, en effet. J'essaie d'arranger un entretien avec vous depuis l'été dernier – les choses que nous pourrions faire ensemble, vous comprenez.

\- Oh.

\- Vous devez être dévasté, bien sûr.

Là il y eut quelques mots à propos de la relation de Harry avec le professeur Dumbledore qui donnèrent surtout à Harry l'envie de frapper quelque chose.

Et puis la question d'où il était parti.

\- Désolé, dit Harry. J'ai pris pour habitude de ne dévoiler aucun secret aux personnes que je n'ai pas déjà vérifiées pour le polynectar et les trucs de ce genre. Et après ça j'ai pris pour habitude de ne dévoiler aucun secret, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Une telle loyauté est admirable, mais-

Et là le Ministre dit encore d'autres mots. Harry devrait vraiment y prêter plus attention.

\- … Aurors à votre disposition.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aurors, je ne pense pas, dit Harry. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais leur faire faire.

\- Votre protection est une des priorités du Ministère, Harry.

\- Je pense que vous devriez être, c'est quoi le mot, proactifs. J'ai l'impression que vous passez tout votre temps à protéger des choses. Envoyez vos aurors attraper des Mangemorts et les enfermer, d'accord ?

La conversation continua extrêmement bien après ça. Harry, qui avait appris à éviter les questions à l'école Severus Rogue d'éviter les professeurs, s'ennuyait un peu.

* * *

Harry discuta avec Ron et Hermione quelques minutes avant d'aller trouver Sirius.

\- Ça va ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça.

\- Je sais déjà comment je vais.

\- J'ai utilisé quelques maléfices, à l'époque, avant que James me tombe dessus et que j'arrête ces conneries. Maintenant… maintenant j'ai envie de les dépoussiérer et de me lancer sur la piste de Rogue.

Harry lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Est-ce que utiliser des maléfices ça ne pousse pas à caqueter et à se comporter de façon…

\- Diabolique ? Si.

\- Ne deviens pas diabolique, Sirius. Je serais obligé de t'enfermer dans un placard.

\- Hmpf. Viens, gamin. Il est temps de rentrer.

\- … tu veux venir avec moi à Godric's Hollow, un de ces jours ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la file de départ pour dire au revoir. Harry avait encore un jour à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione, d'abord.


	112. VII : Échecs de recrutement

**Chapitre 112 : VII : Échecs de recrutement**

\- Désolé, Harry, dit Sirius en attrapant sa cape. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'aurais le temps ce matin, mais Kingsley a besoin de mon aide.

\- Pas grave, dit calmement Harry. Attaque, toi.

La pieuvre-potion noire rebondit sur trois murs avant d'arriver sur Sirius, et s'étira comme un chewing-gum noir en un paquet de tentacules qui plaquèrent les bras de Sirius contre lui et le collèrent au mur.

Sirius regarda Harry et cligna des yeux.

\- J'ai réglé le problème du _finite_ _incantatem_, dit Harry toujours calme. Donc on va discuter quelques minutes, parce que j'ai vérifié avec Kingsley et tu n'es pas de service ce matin. Tu essaies de partir à la poursuite de Rogue. Donc tu vas faire une petite pause dans tes tentatives de te tuer au combat, pendant que je te parle.

\- Harry-

\- Je ne vais pas rester enfermé ici avec Dudley. Je vais au mariage de Bill et Fleur, j'y récupère Ron et Hermione, et j'ai du boulot. Je refuse de retourner à Poudlard pour y être coincé encore un an.

\- Si tu crois que moi ou l'Ordre allons te laisser aller te faire tuer au combat ou ailleurs, tu te mets sérieusement le doigt dans l'œil. Les petites astuces comme ça ne comptent pas, Harry, tu es très loin de savoir affronter un sorcier adulte. Kreattur !

\- Le maître a appelé ? demanda l'elfe de maison, affublé d'un grand torchon de Noël et d'une cordelière de rideau.

\- Débarrasse-moi de ce truc.

\- Oui, maître.

La potion fondit et disparut, et Harry soupira. Magie d'elfe de maison. Il devrait aussi s'occuper de ça.

\- Bien essayé, Harry, dit Sirius avec un demi-sourire. Et on pourra parler du mariage, moi aussi j'ai envie de voir tout le monde. Le reste ? Aucune chance.

Tout ce tintouin avec 'avoir une figure parentale qui tenait à lui' demandait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Au moins ça lui donnait quelqu'un sur qui tester ses potions.

Il n'allait pas, malgré la tentation, copier la stratégie d'Hermione de modifier la mémoire de ses parents. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius trouverait ce genre de blague amusant.

Harry descendit d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Dudley, son cousin étrangement rétréci, préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Je m'habitue toujours pas à te voir faire ta propre cuisine, commenta Harry.

Dudley était maintenant de la taille d'Oncle Vernon, au lieu d'être de la taille de deux Oncles Vernon. Il portait un t-shirt moldu violet avec une référence culturelle que Harry ne connaissait pas et des jeans. Le violet du t-shirt était _absolument_ l'influence de Dedalus Diggle.

\- Oh, ça m'ennuie pas. C'est juste un petit déj.

\- Ben, oui, mais…

\- On était des gamins. Tu étais chiant, tu sais.

\- Je l'étais, hein.

\- Toujours à faire des trucs bizarres.

\- Je faisais pas vraiment exprès, la plupart du temps.

\- Bref. Assez parlé de ça, hein ? Je n'utilise même plus ce nom.

\- Euh.

\- J'aime bien Dig. Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

\- D'accord, Dig, dit Harry dubitatif. Désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

\- T'as encore cherché la bagarre avec Sirius parce que le vieux schnock est mort.

\- … tu es un monument de tact et d'intelligence, Dig.

\- Boucle-la.

Harry, qui voulait son petit déjeuner, la boucla. Il aimait bien le Dudley adulte – 'Dig' – et pensait que Dedalus Diggle avait été une très bonne influence sur lui. Dudley et Sirius, de leur côté, communiquaient au moyen de discussions incompréhensibles à propos de musique et de mécanique, ce qui avait fait découvrir à Harry que la meilleure matière de Sirius à Poudlard avait été l'Étude des Moldus.

Ça avait été facile de convaincre Sirius qu'ils ne devaient pas déménager, malgré la menace de Rogue – après tout, pour ce que Harry en savait, Sirius _voulait_ que Rogue vienne enfoncer la porte pour que Sirius puisse le tuer. Déjà, les nouvelles protections de sang tenaient le coup jusque là. De plus, il y avait de nouveaux sorts sur l'extérieur de la maison, y compris une illusion de Dumbledore assez costaud et d'autres choses qui rendaient Sirius maussade, l'œil fou et l'humeur agressive.

Harry avait fait quelques remarques sarcastiques sur les personnes qui utilisaient de la magie sombre à proximité d'enfants impressionnables, et Sirius lui avait dit d'aller dans sa chambre.

Harry était allé dans sa chambre, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. Sirius avait présenté ses excuses, le lendemain, et Harry avait éclaté de rire.

\- Tu sais que je suis allé dans le labo de potions au bout d'un quart d'heure, hein ?

\- C'est vrai, dit Sirius, l'air soulagé. J'ai de la chance qu'en fait tu ne sois pas jeune et impressionnable.

\- J'aurai ma revanche, lui avait promis Harry.

Harry réfléchissait toujours à son idée de revanche, mais comme la maison en général, c'était un projet au long terme.

Il essayait aussi de trouver un moyen de coincer Sirius assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sirius d'être à moitié fou de chagrin, vu que Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté d'être à moitié fou, mais il pouvait être contrarié par le fait que Sirius soit un sorcier assez compétent pour que Harry n'arrive jamais à le garder paralysé plus d'une minute à la fois. Sirius semblait penser que c'était un jeu. Certains jours, Harry aussi pensait que c'était un jeu. Les autres jours, Harry se sentait tellement impatient qu'il avait envie de ligoter Kreattur pour se venger de le forcer à obéir aux ordres de Sirius de rester à l'intérieur tout le temps.

* * *

Le Premier Ministre n'avait jamais apprécié le fait que Sirius ne lui ai jamais dit où lui et Harry habitaient. Ils s'en étaient sortis les années précédentes en faisant cohabiter Harry et les Weasley, en tant que représentants du Ministère, pour le plus gros de l'été et des autres saisons. Même si Rogue aurait, à ce stade, donné l'adresse aux Mangemorts, les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas répété dans le Ministère.

Tout ça pour dire que Harry et Sirius purent prendre un portoloin pour se rendre au mariage Weasley, et que Hedwige et Maugrey Fol-Œil survécurent pour pouvoir hululer encore.

Il était probable que Sirius prenne à la légère les demandes que Harry lui faisait de se poser et de parler parce que Harry semblait heureux. Il passait beaucoup de temps dans son laboratoire de potions, étudiant des recettes et combinaisons d'ingrédients possibles – presque tout le travail de potions pouvait être fait sans magie ni baguette, après tout, le travail de baguette ne devenant nécessaire qu'au stade de l'infusion. Harry pouvait tout à fait préparer des ingrédients, tester différentes mixtures, et rattraper son retard de lecture sans aucun problème avec la Trace, dont il avait tendance à presque oublier l'existence chez Sirius, là où il n'avait jamais été dérangé par des lettres du Ministère.

Harry, une fois qu'il eut déterminé que même la bibliothèque de la famille Black ne comportait rien d'utile à propos des Horcruxes, avait décidé de faire une petite pause. Ce qui signifiait approfondir une idée qu'il avait eue – bon, quatre idées qu'il avait eues, mais une en particulier. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à toutes les personnes qui avaient été placées sous le contrôle de l'Imperium, et à ses expériences avec le polynectar. Il lui semblait que ça pourrait être sympa d'être l'inventeur d'une potion qui n'avait pas d'effet actif sur les gens, mais qui au contraire défaisait le mal qui avait été fait. L'Élixir d'Ablution, comme il avait commencé à l'appeler dans sa tête. Il était une licorne, non ? C'était en gros son super pouvoir. Donc pourquoi ne devrait-il pas se rapporter à ces vieilles légendes à propos des licornes et inventer une potion qui pouvait mettre fin aux maléfices sur le corps et l'esprit, annuler l'effacement de souvenirs et l'imperium et le polynectar et tout ce qui modifiait les gens ?

La base, évidemment, serait du crin de licorne et de l'eau de lune, mais à part ça il n'avait pas fait de véritable progrès. La menthe et les larmes semblaient probables, mais la forme de la menthe et la créature qui versait les larmes (et son humeur) auraient une grande importance. Harry ne disposait pas des ingrédients nécessaires pour expérimenter – les longues promenades pour récolter des substances étaient hors de question – donc il se contenta de noter ses idées dans des colonnes bien propres de combinaisons à essayer et rejeter, ainsi que d'enchantements qu'il voulait utiliser.

Une fois que Harry fut arrivé au Terrier, il découvrit l'autre raison pour laquelle Sirius avait évité de lui parler. Sirius avait été sérieusement sermonné par Molly Weasley, qui était fermement décidée à protéger Harry et ses amis contre le monde entier.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Vous avez envie d'écrire une review mais vous ne savez pas quoi y mettre ? La chance est avec vous ! Aujourd'hui (20 mai), c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 40 ans. Je vous invite donc à m'écrire "bon anniversaire" dans une review :)


	113. Plans et préparatifs

**Chapitre 113 : Plans et préparatifs**

Tous les membres de l'Ordre semblaient avoir une opinion sur l'endroit où Harry et Sirius s'installeraient après le 17e anniversaire de Harry, quand les protections de sang disparaîtraient et que la maison serait à nouveau protégée uniquement par un Fidelius affaibli et une variété de maléfices. Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione pendant le dîner et se fit la promesse que peu importait combien il était occupé par les préparatifs du mariage, il allait s'arranger pour parler à Ron et Hermione quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

\- Je déclare ouverte cette réunion du Non Ordre, déclara Harry, assis dans un coin et regardant Ron, Hermione, et Pattenrond. Pattenrond, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'essaie de trouver Drago aussi vite que possible.

Pattenrond continua à le regarder comme ça.

\- Des résultats ? demanda Hermione en triant des livres.

\- Sirius m'évite. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là pendant l'attaque de l'école par les Mangemorts.

\- Ginny est avec nous, dit Ron. Maman non, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas de quel côté sont Fred et George – peut-être chacun d'un côté différent. Papa nous suit, à peu près – il m'a aidé avec mon alibi, je vous montrerai dans une minute.

\- Mes parents sont d'accord, soupira Hermione. Pour tout le bien que ça me fait. J'ai réussi à leur faire croire qu'ils s'appellent Wendell et Monica Wilkins et à déménager en Australie.

La discussion sur les parents de Hermione prit un petit moment, et inclut des larmes. Ron et Hermione se serraient dans les bras. Harry prit un instant pour espérer qu'ils sortiraient ensemble pour toujours et à jamais, amen, afin qu'il puisse être parrain.

Il voyait probablement un peu trop loin.

\- Le matériel ? demanda Hermione.

\- Les stocks de polynectar et de potion de guérison devraient être bons – j'en ai laissé beaucoup à Sirius pour l'aider à passer inaperçu auprès des Moldus. Je ne pense pas vouloir imaginer ce qu'il aurait à faire s'ils repéraient où il se cache, dit Harry. Et j'ai fait des essais pour quelques trucs auxquels personne ne s'attendra, mais je ne peux rien prendre avec moi. Je vais en donner une partie à Fred et George pour qu'ils les produisent en masse.

\- J'ai emprunté une tente, dit fièrement Ron. Et chouette, hein, deux étages. Sent à peine les chats.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard de commisération moldue.

\- J'ai vérifié deux fois nos sorts d'extension indétectables et j'essaie de décider quels livres emporter, dit Hermione.

\- Oh, m'en parle pas, dit Harry absolument sans gémir. Il n'existe aucun système de labo de potions portable ; il faut vraiment que quelqu'un invente un chaudron pliable léger pour les gens qui voyagent.

\- On va travailler sur ça, conclut Hermione. Ensuite ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir où on va, fit remarquer Ron.

\- J'ai une sorte de liste, dit Harry. Dans ma tête. Godric's Hollow. Le Manoir Malefoy.

\- Des endroits qui sont importants pour Voldemort ? demanda Hermione.

C'était une bien meilleure raison que celle que Harry avait eue. Il décida de prétendre que c'était ça.

\- Bon, dit-il en vitesse. Barjow et Beurk, c'était son premier boulot.

Ils en discutèrent pendant encore un bon moment. Poudlard fut ajouté à la liste, même s'ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour pouvoir fouiller là-bas.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ces machins étaient discrets, fit remarquer Ron. Une sale grosse aura diabolique.

\- Les enchantements de Poudlard cacheraient ça en le supprimant, dit Hermione. Les objets maléfiques ne sont pas très efficaces à Poudlard.

C'était tellement rassurant, comme un cours d'Histoire par Hermione, que Harry se détendit un peu.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu sois plus à l'aise sur un balai, Hermione, commenta-t-il.

\- Je suis plutôt à l'aise avec le transplanage, dit-il d'un ton délicat. Et vous deux ?

\- Pas de sourcil manquant ! dit Ron en montrant fièrement ses sourcils.

\- Je m'entraîne autant que je peux, dit Harry, appuyant son dos contre le mur et regardant le plafond. Mais j'essaie de ne pas le faire trop souvent, afin que ça ressemble à des personnes transplanant autour de moi, pour éviter de me faire repérer. Je n'ai pas le temps de passer à nouveau devant le tribunal.

\- Comme si le Ministère avait le temps ou la capacité de faire ça, dit Hermione, avant de replonger dans ses piles de livres comme une otarie.

Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, le regardant prudemment.

\- Ça va aller pour le fait de partir sans que Sirius soit d'accord ?

\- … ouais. Je suis obligé, non ? Je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques jours. Il est temps de grandir.

\- Maman pense que dix-sept ans c'est un bon moment pour rester un gosse encore longtemps.

\- Je préférerais être un adulte avec des gens vivants autour de moi qu'être un gosse avec des gens qui essaieraient de me protéger et qui en mourraient.

Ron hocha la tête. C'était pour ça que Ron était super.

Le moment où Mme Weasley leur fit une peur bleue et poussa Harry à attraper sa baguette était tout sauf super. Harry dut prendre un moment pour trier les cadeaux de mariage afin de se calmer.

Il se demanda à partir de quel âge on pouvait commencer à dire aux plus jeunes d'avoir pitié de son pauvre cœur.

* * *

Harry eut une engueulade phénoménale avec Sirius pour fêter son dix-septième anniversaire. Harry n'était pas fier de tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il doutait que Sirius soit fier de ce qu'il avait dit, lui aussi. Cela finit comme ceci :

\- Je ne suis pas spécial ! Je ne suis pas l'Élu ! Je suis juste un gamin qui vient d'avoir dix-sept ans, et ça veut dire que je suis assez vieux pour me battre ! Tu n'agis pas comme ça avec Fred et George !

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe quel gamin ! Tu es mon gamin ! Donc tu – tu as intérêt à ne pas mourir, tu m'entends ?

\- Je t'entends.

\- Bon. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda le groupe d'invités très mal à l'aise. Molly, je ne pense pas que tu as de quoi préparer un chocolat chaud ici ? J'ai promis une tasse à Harry il y a un an ou deux.

Tout le monde prit du chocolat chaud, et le contingent français regarda Harry et Sirius comme s'ils étaient de dangereux détraqués. Molly prit un moment pour pleurer et être réconfortée par Arthur.

Le plus triste était que ça restait un des trois anniversaires préférés de Harry.

* * *

\- Réveille-toi, gamin.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve très bizarre à propos d'un bébé vert qui hurlait et découvrit Sirius caché dans la pénombre.

Il aimait Sirius, vraiment, mais il était flippant parfois.

\- Mhn ?

\- On va discuter une minute. Attrape ton balai.

Harry attrapa son balai.

Il se révéla que quand Sirius voulait avoir une discussion en privé, on se retrouvait assis en équilibre instable sur le toit. Harry essaya d'avoir l'air calme et détendu, comme s'il faisait ça tout le temps.

\- James et moi adorions le toit à Poudlard, lui dit Sirius. On prenait nos balais pendant la nuit. Personne ne venait patrouiller là-haut.

Harry avait manqué _tellement_ de trucs à Poudlard à force d'être occupé par des gens qui essayaient de le tuer.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda prudemment Harry. Il pensait qu'ils en avaient fini avec l'engueulade.

\- Je ne peux pas t'arrêter, apparemment, donc comment je peux aider ?

Oh. Harry eut besoin de réfléchir.

\- Des planques, dit-il après une minute. Plein, partout. Je ne sais pas où je vais me retrouver.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose.

\- … ouais.

\- Je ne vais pas demander. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Dumbledore, et il a dit qu'on devait te faire confiance. En fait, il disait que c'était notre seul espoir.

\- … ne le fais pas à cause de ça. Et si quelqu'un m'avait lancé l'imperium ?

\- Je serais capable de le voir.

Harry fit un 'hmm' pensif, et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux Rogue vivant. J'ai des questions à lui poser.

\- Gamin – je ne peux pas te laisser dans la même pièce que lui. Il est _dangereux_.

\- Vivant, Sirius. S'il te plaît.

\- Nous n'avons pas parlé de lui.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux le faire ?

\- Merlin, non.

\- D'accord.

Sirius n'insista pas. Harry en fut très heureux.


	114. Beaucoup de choses --

**Chapitre 114 : Beaucoup de choses se produisent différemment**

L'engueulade de Harry avec Sirius avait été provoquée par son refus de parler à Sirius des cadeaux qu'il avait reçus et de ses projets alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin. Il n'avait pas le temps de _penser_ à l'héritage de Dumbledore ce soir là.

(Harry avait particulièrement apprécié la réponse d'Hermione au Ministre : _Avez vous prévu de poursuivre une carrière dans la Loi Magique, Mlle Granger ? _Hermione avait dit "Oui, entre autres, mais ce n'est pas la question.")

Il avait déjà vu ce livre de contes de fées quelque part, il en était sûr… dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Dans la bibliothèque ? _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_… des contes de fées…

Harry s'endormit, et rêva. Il était assis dans une bibliothèque, lisant un vieux livre. Étrangement, il était incapable de se mouvoir, ses mains bougeant toutes seules. Ses doigts, longs et blancs, comme ceux d'une araignée pâle, tenaient le livre avec une telle douceur, alors qu'il tournait les pages avec habitude – il l'avait déjà fait, tant de fois…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle coupé, dans le matin encore sombre. Ron dormait tranquillement dans le lit d'à côté.

_Voldemort._

Les cadeaux n'étaient absolument pas le fruit du hasard. Était-il trop tôt ce matin pour en parler à Hermione ?

Il était certainement trop tôt pour aller en parler à Hermione discrètement. Discrétion en toutes choses, en toutes choses discrétion – se mouvoir avec délicatesse quand le processus est délicat…

Ça pouvait attendre quelques heures, décida-t-il, et il resta allongé, parfaitement éveillé, essayant de comprendre comment tous les éléments s'assemblaient. Nigaud, grasdouble, bizarre, pinçon… l'esprit de Dumbledore était bien étrange…

Harry se rendormit, un peu.

* * *

Pour _quelque_ raison, Harry était épuisé au matin, traversant les premières étapes du mariage comme un zombie. Il éprouvait quand même le besoin de faire de la magie à la moindre occasion, cependant, parce que qui ne le _ferait pas._

Il regardait encore et encore sa nouvelle montre. Sirius lui avait confié qu'il avait dû affronter Molly au bras de fer pour l'honneur de lui donner sa montre, et que s'il en voulait deux, cela pourrait rendre les choses un peu plus paisibles et pratiques.

Harry, qui s'appuyait sur une notion du temps assez précise et vaguement magique depuis qu'il était tout petit, avait marmonné quelque chose avant de prendre la fuite de crainte que l'un d'eux se mette à ressentir des émotions – seulement pour être rattrapé par Mme Weasley et par Sirius, qui le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Harry regardait _beaucoup_ la montre. Elle avait appartenu à Regulus Arcturus Black, à un moment, et Harry appréciait pas mal cet homme depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait plaqué les Mangemorts pour aider à détruire un Horcruxe.

* * *

Harry dit à Viktor Krum que Ginny sortait avec quelqu'un de très grand et menaçant, et Viktor Krum s'engueula avec M. Lovegood à propos d'un symbole utilisé récemment par Grindelwald.

_"Le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent."_

Harry vit Sirius avec Remus, et ne vit plus rien d'autre avant qu'Hermione les transplane à Londres.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content de sa profonde et constante obsession avec les poches.

\- J'ai ma cape et du polynectar pour tout le monde, contribua-t-il. Le roux va disparaître bientôt, j'espère que tout le monde aime être châtain. Je collecte les cheveux les plus barbants que je peux trouver depuis quelques années. Mais je n'ai pas pris la tente.

\- Je l'ai, dit Hermione, et Harry eut un petit sifflement, parce que le sac d'Hermione était tout petit et il avait un profond respect pour elle.

\- Bon, j'ai Coq, dit Ron. Hermione et Harry s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder.

\- Je ne le sors pas, il dort, dit Ron en les poussant en avant. Je vous écoute, vous savez. Je lui ai appris à dormir dans ma poche le jour.

\- Ron, je pourrais t'embrasser, dit Hermione.

Il sourit.

\- Je ne te retiens pas.

Elle fit un geste de la main, mais Harry la vit sourire. Ce fut un moment léger bien agréable alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de changer de vêtements et de boire du polynectar.

\- Je ne peux pas en prendre d'autre tant que les effets de celui-là ne se sont pas dissipés, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il sortit ses poches des poches de ses robes de soirée et les enfonça dans les poches de la veste que Hermione lui tendit.

\- Mets ta cape par-dessus, suggéra Hermione, d'une voix plus grave alors qu'elle se transformait en un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et au visage totalement dépourvu d'intérêt. Et on y va.

\- On a un plan ? demanda Harry.

\- Toi je ne sais pas, et Harry était fier de combien elle semblait calme, mais moi j'ai envie de rester discrets un moment avant d'aller où que ce soit.

Harry réfléchit à l'idée de se faire discrets, et approuva. Ils se glissèrent dans un petit café, et Ron et Hermione discutèrent des étapes suivantes alors que Harry sentait les effets du polynectar se dissiper. Il se rendit discrètement aux toilettes pour prendre sa propre dose que polynectar banal, parfum blond bouclé – il eut une fille, pas de bol – et ressortit discrètement pour repérer deux types baraqués sur le point d'attaquer Ron et Hermione.

Harry en assomma un en silence, et puis les choses basculèrent dans une atmosphère de violence et de sorts de mémoire. Ils prirent quand même un instant pour voir qui diable les avait attaqués avant de partir. Des Mangemorts. Logique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent tous les trois à l'abri, essayant de ne pas trop dévisager ses deux compagnons aux cheveux châtain ni de faire trop attention à sa propre féminité.

\- Aucune idée, dit Ron. On était juste en train de discuter quand ils sont entrés.

Bizarre. Quelque chose chatouilla la mémoire de Harry, mais évidemment il n'avait pas jugé ce souvenir assez important pour l'indexer. La barbe.

\- Je crois… que ça va me revenir, dit-il, parce que Hermione avait l'air sur le point de paniquer. J'en ai entendu parler. Une sorte de sort.

C'était presque aussi frustrant que d'oublier l'indice le plus important jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

\- Alors on s'en tient au plan, dit Hermione. On trouve un endroit à la campagne où se planquer et réfléchir.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils finirent dans la forêt près de laquelle avait eu lieu la Coupe de Quidditch, vert et or et magnifique.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur des paquets de mousse émeraude et craquèrent. Harry n'en était pas trop fier, après.

Et puis le patronus apparut.

\- _Famille saine et sauve, ne répondez pas, nous sommes surveillés._

Bon, c'était déjà quelque chose.

\- Bon, dit Harry après un moment. Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre au travail.

\- On a du travail ? demanda Ron. Pas de devoirs ici.

\- Je crois que Dumbledore nous en a donnés, dit Harry. L'héritage. J'ai vu Voldemort lire ce livre, dans une vision. On doit comprendre ce que c'est. En commençant par le vif d'or – parce que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de l'ouvrir, la première fois.

_Je m'ouvre au terme_ n'était pas un indice particulièrement pratique, mais Harry commençait à s'attendre à ça de la part du directeur. C'était d'une constance agréable après une journée de révélation et de meubles brisés.

Et puis ils furent interrompus par une autre paire de Mangemorts. Harry en avait tellement _marre_ d'eux. Courir, lancer des sorts, esquiver, perdre Ron de vue, se cacher derrière un arbre et briser le sceau de deux de ses potions de capture – 'attrapez les grands types' – et puis sauter sur le bord pour se rapprocher prudemment de l'action.

Ron était avachi au sol, immobile. Hermione parait à toute vitesse les sorts lancés par un des Mangemorts. L'autre – Harry entendit un cri étouffé derrière lui et se retourna.

L'autre était plaqué à un arbre par une potion noire, et il l'assomma en silence avant de revenir à Hermione et Ron.

Le Mangemort d'Hermione s'était lui aussi fait maîtriser par une potion tentaculaire noire. Ils se prit deux Stupéfix en pleine face.

\- Eh bien, dit Harry, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Ron et prenant son pouls. C'est bon. Il va bien, Hermione.

\- Je suppose qu'on a de la chance qu'ils aient voulu des prisonniers, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Si on avait eu notre apparence normale, je pense qu'on aurait eu un différent… différent…

\- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas préparer assez de polynectar pour toujours ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre, hein, dit Harry en secouant Ron.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Hermione réveilla Ron avec le sort adéquat. Elle saignait au niveau de la tempe et du bras. Harry lui offrit mécaniquement un bonbon rouge, et ils observèrent leurs nouveaux amis.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir une bouteille de veritaserum de ma vie, dit Harry d'une voix très calme.

Le truc le plus bizarre avec l'interrogatoire était qu'un de leurs Mangemorts était Stan Rocade, qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était joint à eux, mais était certain que c'était la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise. L'autre était du même genre que M. Crabbe – 'stupide' était un qualificatif assez indulgent. La seule chose qu'ils connaissaient des plans de Voldemort était le tabou.

\- Lave-leur la mémoire aussi, et on lève le camp, décida Harry. Plus longtemps on restera ici, plus ils auront de temps d'envoyer des renforts. Ils doivent être encore en panique avec le Ministère et le reste de l'Ordre, V- _il _va avoir du boulot.

Hermione s'occupa des sorts d'amnésie pendant que Ron et Harry s'occupaient de remballer leurs affaires, y compris pour Harry persuader deux potions boudeuses, Charbon et Suie, de retourner dans leurs bouteilles, puis Hermione les transplana à nouveau.

\- On est où cette fois ? demanda Harry, qui commençait à se dire que toutes les forêts avaient le même aspect.

\- La Forêt de Dean, dit Hermione dans la nuit noire. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim, et si quelqu'un _pense_ ce nom, j'en fais de la purée.

Voldemort, pensa Harry par pur esprit de contrariété.


	115. Le tabou

**Chapitre 115 : Le tabou**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Passage en italique tiré de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

_Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les tempes battantes, et s'effondra sur le sol. Puis, dans une explosion de souffrance, il ressentit la rage qui n'était pas la sienne s'emparer de son âme. Il vit une longue pièce, éclairée par un simple feu de cheminée, et le grand Mangemort blond qui hurlait, se tordait par terre. Il vit aussi une silhouette plus mince penchée sur lui, la baguette tendue. Harry se mit alors à parler d'une voix aiguë, glacée, impitoyable :_

_\- Tu en veux davantage, Rowle, ou bien on en reste là et on te donne à manger à Nagini ? Lord Voldemort n'est pas sûr de te pardonner, cette fois… Tu m'as rappelé pour ça, pour m'annoncer que Harry Potter s'était à nouveau échappé ? Drago, fais sentir encore une fois à Rowle l'intensité de notre déplaisir… Vas-y, ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère !_

_Une bûche tomba dans la cheminée. Les flammes se dressèrent, projetant leur clarté sur un visage blanc et pointu, au regard terrifié._

Harry rassembla son amour autour de lui comme des ailes de feu, pour Sirius et Ron et Hermione et oui, même Rogue encore, et plongea ses pensées prudemment et clairement dans l'obscurité entre leurs esprits. _Vous devriez vraiment travailler votre occlumancie, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas censé être adulte ?_

\- Endoloris, dit Drago, doucement et clairement, et l'homme au sol fut pris de nouvelles secousses.

\- Tu ne m'as _rien_ rapporté ? dit Voldemort, ignorant apparemment Harry.

L'homme au sol balbutia des excuses. Drago, sans quitter sa tâche des yeux, dit :

\- Je suis allé chercher une fille qui pourrait nous être utile, Maître, mais pas concernant Potter. Son nom est Luna Lovegood, et elle est la fille du propriétaire du Chicaneur.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

\- Elle est fiancée à Gregory Goyle.

\- Nous allons devoir lui apprendre ce qui est attendu d'une femme faisant partie d'une famille respectable.

\- Je l'ai donnée à ma mère, Maître.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir à cela quelques instants.

\- _Avada Kedavra_, dit-il, et Rowle était mort. Juste comme ça. Harry regrettait de ne pas pouvoir fermer les yeux.

\- Harry Potter nous rend visite ce soir, parce qu'il est encore en vie. As-tu quelque chose à dire en ta défense, Drago ?

Drago tressaillit.

\- Tu pourrais être une arme puissante si seulement tu pouvais localiser ton _courage_. Tu peux disposer.

Harry tomba hors de la vision, luttant pour repousser la colère qui flambait encore dans sa cicatrice, et se retrouva à nouveau dans l'obscurité de la Forêt de Dean.

\- Harry ? Harry ? C'était Ron.

\- Ron. Il est – je suis – on n'a pas besoin de bouger pour le moment, je ne pense pas. On peut en parler demain matin ?

Ils durent en parler ce soir-là. Pas que ça les mena quelque part, tous encore trop fatigués et épuisés par la bataille pour faire grand-chose d'autre que bafouiller et s'endormir au milieu d'une phrase.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent très tard le matin suivant, et parcoururent mollement leur nouveau lieu de résidence. Hermione fit une démonstration des barrières anti repérage qu'elle avait bricolées, et Harry fit une démonstration de son sort de détection des oreilles indiscrètes. Trouver quels sorts devraient être ajoutés à leur campement devint le sujet de la journée, même si Hermione se retira vers l'heure du déjeuner pour lire Les Contes de Beedle le Barde et que Ron et Harry passèrent les heures suivantes à se disputer à propos du hibou de Ron.

Ron, pour des raisons évidentes, voulait prévenir sa famille à propos du tabou. Harry voulait prévenir Sirius, et aussi éviter de faire tuer le hibou de Ron par un sort de découpage.

Harry voulait aussi mener un assaut sur le Manoir Malefoy, ce qui fut reçu avec une quantité égale d'incrédulité et de colère de la part de Ron et Hermione. Après tout, est-ce que Harry n'avait rien appris la dernière fois ? La seule chose qui allait résulter de courir après des otages était la capture de _plus_ d'otages.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils soient vraiment en colère les uns contre les autres. C'était juste qu'ils devaient s'habituer à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas de professeur qui pourrait débarquer et les emmener à l'infirmerie ou de parent qui les gronderait pour s'être mis en péril. C'était juste davantage de danger, jour après jour, et aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans le Monde Sorcier.

\- Le problème c'est que, dit Hermione pendant le thé de l'après-midi, préparé sur un petit feu bleuté, je pense que c'était ça le plan. L'Ordre est le leurre, la menace plus grande de sorciers adultes. Nous sommes l'attaque surprise par derrière, que personne ne considère comme une menace parce que nous sommes des enfants. Nous ne sommes pas _censés_ avoir de contact avec l'Ordre, je ne pense pas.

\- Je pourrais vraiment commencer à détester les plans de Dumbledore, dit Harry en prenant une gorgée de thé.

\- Le problème c'est que, je pense que ça pourrait être un bon plan, dit Hermione.

\- Donc on fait quoi, on se concentre juste sur les horcruxes pendant que nos amis et nos familles sont attaqués ? Torturés ?

\- À moins que tu veuilles que Vol-

\- Ne le dis pas ! cria Ron.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Désolée.

\- Pas grave, dit Ron en se rasseyant lentement. Ça va juste être mon boulot de vous le rappeler à tous les deux.

\- Tu disais ? demanda Harry après une pause inconfortable.

\- À moins que nous voulions qu'il revienne quand nos enfants seront adultes et qu'ils doivent le combattre, dit Hermione à voix basse. Quelqu'un doit s'occuper des horcruxes. Nous avons le temps, des indices, du matériel… personne d'autre n'a rien de tout ça.

\- On va devoir faire un saut Square Grimmaurd si on veut des crocs de basilic, commenta Harry. Je ne les trimballe plus sur moi depuis qu'il y en a un qui a fait fondre son emballage et à moitié fondre le cuir de dragon autour. Ils sont tous dans un grand coffre en pierre.

\- Est-ce que Rogue le sait ? demanda Ron.

\- … non, dit Harry après un moment. Je n'ai jamais eu de raison de lui en parler. Je me disais qu'il allait faire une remarque comme quoi je cherchais encore les emmerdes.

\- Tant mieux, dit Ron.

Ron n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Rogue pour Dumbledore. Comme Hermione et Harry ne l'avaient pas fait non plus, ils ne protestèrent pas.

* * *

En fin de compte, le seul message qu'ils osèrent envoyer fut par le biais des pièces de l'AD, qui indiquaient maintenant _Tabou : si on dit nom de VSQ ça appelle MM. Faites passer._

De façon réaliste, la seule personne qu'ils réussirent à prévenir fut Neville.


	116. Événements au Manoir Malefoy

Chapitre 116 : Événements au Manoir Malefoy

Il y avait quelque chose de très déconcertant à voir Luna Lovegood suivre sa mère comme une sorte de caneton blond, portant ce que sa mère considérait être le style de robes acceptables pour une fille. Elle avait l'air un peu nue sans ses lunettes ridicules, ses chapeaux, ses boucles d'oreilles, dans des robes bleu sombre toutes simples, ses cheveux lisses et brillants, bien coiffés. Elle ressemblait, en fait, étrangement à ce à quoi Drago aurait ressemblé s'il avait été une fille.

Drago n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il regarda le caillou dans sa main, qui changeait à toute vitesse d'aspect entre un granit rosé, un feldspath brillant, un morceau de marbre blanc et une variété de mica pleine de reflets, avant de revenir au granit. Il devrait probablement éviter de développer un autre tic nerveux. Il devrait probablement arrêter de penser. Penser ne menait jamais à rien de bon. Granit, marbre, mica, feldspath, granit, mica, marbre.

Il y eut un petit sifflement étouffé. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui venait de pincer le bras de Luna.

\- Tiens-toi bien, feula sa mère à voix basse.

Drago avait été un petit, tout petit enfant la dernière fois que sa mère avait été si nerveuse à propos de ses bonnes manières en public pour réagir de façon aussi ouverte. Luna étira ses mains – ah, elle avait encore tortillé ses doigts. Sa mère ne supportait pas cela.

Mica, granit, quartz, marbre.

\- Drago, mon chéri, que fais-tu ? demanda sa mère d'une voix dangereusement suave.

\- Je m'entraîne, Mère. J'ai une idée pour un nouveau type de métamorphose, mais je dois m'entraîner sur de petits objets d'abord.

\- Rappelez-vous, mes trésors. Du sang-froid.

Drago commença à se demander si sa mère avait oublié que Luna n'était pas sa propre fille. Bon, elle avait beaucoup de choses en tête.

\- Mère, je me demandais si je pouvais aller voir Père ?

\- Ton père souhaite que tu te concentres sur le contentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago, dit sa mère, les lèvres serrées. Drago prit cela comme l'indication que son père ne comprenait pas vraiment que Drago avait une tâche pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que son père n'allait pas bien. Au moins sa mère pouvait se concentrer sur Luna…

Luna serrait les mains ensemble si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

\- Cela ne ressemble pas à du sang-froid, Luna, dit Drago d'une voix traînante, ravi de disposer de quelqu'un de plus bas de lui dans la hiérarchie.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux, plissant ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Joncheruines.

\- Tu ne rends service à personne, dit-il d'un air sévère. Pense à un bon livre ou à quelque chose de ce genre.

Honnêtement, il aurait dû la laisser se faire atteindre dans le chaos de l'attaque au Terrier, quelqu'un l'aurait probablement traînée en sécurité. Au lieu de cela il avait pensé au visage de Greg si sa fiancée était touchée par un sort mortel et l'avait traînée… pas en sécurité.

Cela montrait juste qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser prendre de décisions.

Il y eut le bruit d'un objet heurtant le chambranle de la porte du salon. Drago tressaillit.

\- Professeur Rogue ? appela-t-il. Il avait tellement envie que ce ne soit pas la première fois que cela se produisait. (Il ne penserait plus jamais à la première fois où cela s'était produit).

\- Drago.

Cette fois, le professeur Rogue réussit à passer la porte sans en heurter le cadre au passage. Drago lui prit le poignet et le guida vers un fauteuil, dans lequel il le poussa à s'asseoir.

\- Votre nom est Severus Rogue. Nous sommes au Manoir Malefoy. Vos souvenirs ont été ajustés. Nous sommes le 20 août, la météo est pluvieuse avec un risque d'orage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au pouvoir, et Albus Dumbledore est mort. Avez-vous besoin que je le redise ?

\- … Drago. Non, j'y suis.

Drago se dirigea vers le buffet et versa un verre de vin. Après un coup d'œil discret à sa mère, il en versa deux et lui en tendit un au passage. Elle était assise totalement immobile et totalement silencieuse avec Luna. Étaient-elles en train de s'entraîner à rester assises sans bouger ?

Compte tenu des choses ici auxquelles les gens ici étaient amenés à assister en restant assis sans bouger, Drago ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était agréable d'avoir de la compagnie.

Il tendit au professeur Rogue l'autre verre de vin.

\- Monsieur… qu'est-ce qu'il _fait _? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Le professeur Rogue prit une gorgée de vin et croisa calmement son regard.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Drago. Mais je me rappelle… assez. Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit, balayant la pièce. Je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie pendant mon absence.

\- Mère et Luna ont eu la gentillesse d'attendre avec moi.

\- Mademoiselle Lovegood. A-t-il été décidé si vous retournez à Poudlard avec nous ?

\- Ils ne pensent pas ce que soit pour le mieux, dit Luna d'une voix légère. Parce que je suis très en colère contre vous tous, vous voyez.

Le professeur Rogue prit une autre gorgée de vin, et sembla se perdre à nouveau.

Granit, marbre, marbre vert…

\- C'est absurde, dit Drago, essayant de prendre un ton amusé. Qui a décidé cela ?

\- Ta tante, Drago, dit sa mère d'une voix totalement dénuée d'émotion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est une force de levier utile, mon chéri.

\- Elle le sera tout autant à Poudlard. Elle pourra montrer l'exemple aux autres, ils vont en avoir besoin… Drago soupira. Je vais devoir parler à Greg, je suppose. Il est grand temps qu'il abandonne ces idées stupides de fréquenter des sang-de-bourbe et des erreurs de la nature. Il pourrait garder un œil sur elle à l'école.

\- Gregory Goyle est un traître au sang, Drago, dit sa mère d'un ton sec.

\- C'est un _idiot_, Mère. Il va simplement là où il est mené, et il a été amené à fréquenter des gens qui l'ont guidé dans la mauvaise direction. J'aurais vraiment dû le contrôler plus sévèrement… dans tous les cas, il devrait être ici. Avec sa famille.

Sa mère serra les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Professeur, dit Drago, essayant une autre approche. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi aller chercher Greg ? Nous pourrions parler à M. Lovegood en même temps.

\- Si, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix sévère, vous recevez la permission de notre maître pour cette mission.

\- D'accord, dit Drago d'une voix tendue. Je vais faire cela.

\- Drago, dit sa mère d'un ton inquiet, se levant de son siège, mais Drago prit sa forme de chat et quitta la pièce au petit trot avant qu'elle puisse l'attraper ou lui jeter un sort.

C'était, se dit-il, un plan stupide, mais il avait tellement peur et se sentait tellement seul et en avait tellement assez de ne pas avoir Greg avec lui. Et la façon qu'avait Luna de le _regarder…_

* * *

Le problème était qu'il avait trop peur pour réussir à entrer dans le bureau que Lord Voldemort utilisait. L'esprit du chat simplifiait les choses, certes, mais il était quand même capable de détecter un grand prédateur qui le mangerait quand il sentirait sa présence.

Le chat ne voulait pas entrer dans cette pièce. Le chat préférait largement aller se cacher dans l'ombre et observer la porte avec nervosité.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva, les oreilles plaquées en arrière de terreur, face aux yeux rouges et amusés de Lord Voldemort. Merde, quelle _était_ l'étiquette pour les animagi – devait-il reprendre sa forme humaine ? S'enfuir et se cacher sous un lit n'était_ pas_ la bonne étiquette. Rester figé de terreur n'était absolument pas indiqué non plus, et pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le porta dans le bureau. Il devenait un chat plus grand, donc il était un peu difficile de respirer. Lord Voldemort le laissa tomber par terre devant la cheminée, et reprit son siège dans un des fauteuils au haut dossier.

\- Lord Voldemort va t'écouter.

Oh, merci Merlin, une indication. Drago prit sa forme humaine, se redressa jusqu'à se mettre à genoux, et dit d'un ton formel :

\- Je demande la permission, Maître, de lancer une mission pour aller chercher Gregory Goyle. Je pense qu'il pourrait – serait – un atout. Maître.

\- Tu crois que cela va me mettre en colère.

\- Il a… beaucoup d'idées étranges, Maître. Il est vicieux, simple, et dévoué, mais il a… beaucoup d'idées étranges.

\- Telles que ?

\- Il croit à la conspiration de Rancecroc et que nous ne devrions pas faire de mal aux vermines moldues parce qu'ils sont allés sur la lune.

Ce que Drago ne comprend toujours pas, pour être honnête. Qu'est-ce que aller sur la lune a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? Il pourrait probablement aller sur la lune s'il en avait envie, mais il ne le fait pas, car c'est un gaspillage absurde de temps et de magie. Les Moldus : totalement inexplicables et atroces.

\- Ce n'est pas ton unique motivation.

\- Non, murmura Drago. Il voulait ses amis avec lui. Il voulait ne pas être la personne la plus jeune partout où il se trouvait, à part les personnes sur le point de mourir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort qu'avec Greg et Vince à ses épaules. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait partager avec son seigneur et maître.

\- Je pense que le professeur Rogue serait plus heureux si elle – Luna – venait avec nous à Poudlard. Si Greg acceptait d'être l'un de nous, il ne saurait pas comment rompre sa parole. Il pourrait garder un œil sur elle.

\- Je prends plaisir à tourmenter Severus Rogue, observa doucement Lord Voldemort.

Drago se tint totalement immobile.

\- Amène à Lord Voldemort Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Alors il sera décidé s'ils sont dignes de se joindre à mes Mangemorts.

\- Merci, Maître, dit Drago à demi hypnotisé, avant de se retirer avec toute la grâce dont il était capable.


	117. Indices et nouvelles

**Chapitre 117 : Indices et nouvelles**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Voir note du chapitre 115.

* * *

Lire et relire les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque indice était paisible mais pas reposant. Pour passer le temps, le trio spéculait sur les différentes façons de transmettre des informations à leurs amis et tromper leurs ennemis. Hermione, prudente, avait tendance à les retenir de s'aventurer trop profondément dans des endroits qui pourraient être des pièges, comme Godric's Hollow, ou une mort certaine, comme le Manoir Malefoy. Ils ajoutèrent à la liste l'orphelinat moldu où Jedusor avait grandi.

La discussion se tourna vers l'Épée de Gryffondor, qui avait également été présente sur la liste de Dumbledore. Ce fut Ron qui eut la brillante idée.

\- C'est évident, non ? Il a transformé tous les trucs qui restent des fondateurs en horcruxes. Il doit vouloir en faire un avec celle-là, aussi.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser faire, dit fermement Harry. Le simple fait d'imaginer avoir à détruire l'épée magique comme le médaillon avait été détruit…

\- Mais nous ne savons pas si l'épée est encore à Poudlard, dit Hermione. Tu proposes quoi, y retourner et vérifier ?

Harry redressa la tête.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'on va faire.

\- Harry !

\- On est des élèves, non ? On se glisse dans le train et les enchantements ne nous détecteront pas, c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas le droit. On trouve l'épée, on parle à Drago et Neville, on trouve quelques infos. C'est dans moins de deux semaines. On sort par la statue de la sorcière bossue quand on a fini.

Ron et Hermione avaient l'air très dubitatif. Pris par l'idée, cependant, Harry continua avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable.

\- On connaît cette école mieux que personne. On a une carte, et on _doit_ aller vérifier s'il y a un horcruxe – dommage qu'on n'ait pas Greg avec nous, il sait très bien les repérer.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry… dit Hermione.

\- Tu disais qu'ils s'attendent à ce que j'aille à Godric's Hollow, c'est ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'attend à ce qu'on aille à Poudlard ? Ils ne nous rechercherons pas là, pas vraiment, parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas les passages secrets. On pourrait se tenir à l'écart des endroits les plus fréquentés, utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, se déplacer de nuit…

Harry pouvait voir Ron commencer à adhérer au plan, mais il continuait à observer Hermione.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Il n'y aura jamais assez de plans de secours – n'importe quoi pourrait aller de travers là-bas et nous serions coincés, c'est une forteresse.

\- … alors on apporte un autre moyen de sortie, dit Harry, et il s'interrompit pour réfléchir. Un portoloin ? Non.

\- Des balais, dit Ron. S'ils peuvent tenir dans ton sac magique, Hermione.

\- On pourra toujours se laisser tomber par une fenêtre ou sauter du haut d'une tour, comme ça, acquiesça Harry.

Le grand problème de où aller ensuite devint le plus petit problème de comment aller là-bas et où voler des balais. Qui devint l'encore plus petit problème de quels déguisements utiliser pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse et acheter du matériel, deux-trois balais pas chers, une visite à la banque et un saut chez Barjow et Beurk, que tous trois s'accordèrent pour décrire comme un ramassis d'objets sombres où il était possible de cacher un objet sombre.

\- Et chez l'apothicaire, dit Harry. J'ai besoin de plus d'ingrédients si on continue à dépendre du polynectar, et d'un endroit où préparer des potions en toute sécurité.

\- Je suis sûre d'avoir vu un sort pour l'aération dans le Livre des sorts et enchantements, dit Hermione, apparemment très pressée de replonger dans l'univers rassurant de la recherche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, mec ? demanda Ron. Harry cligna des yeux.

Oh, exact. Ron n'était pas du genre rat de bibliothèque. Rapide comme l'éclair dans un combat, et le meilleur type à avoir dans son camp, mais pas fana de livres comme lui et Hermione étaient…

\- Garde-nous concentrés, dit Harry. Tu sais que j'ai tendance à me mettre à rêver et à oublier des détails importants, et Hermione oublierait de manger et de dormir si on la laissait faire. C'est toi qui as passé l'année dernière à encadrer une équipe, non ?

\- Ben, pas vraiment… marmonna Ron.

\- Vraiment, dit Harry d'une voix ferme, sentant l'approche d'un manque de confiance en soi. Pas question.

\- Je suppose que si je vais être l'auror – passez-moi du parchemin, je vais organiser les indices.

Du parchemin fut passé. Ron regarda Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, je ressemble à un vrai détective ?

\- Juste besoin d'une pipe et d'une casquette de tweed.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un truc moldu, à propos d'un détective célèbre appelé Sherlock Holmes…

* * *

Cette fois, leurs déguisements furent un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs, une jeune fille noire, et un grand homme maigre aux cheveux noirs. Harry, évidemment, fut encore la fille. Hermione lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas évident dans l'autre sens non plus.

\- Où tu as trouvé l'argent pour tout ça ? demanda Ron à Harry alors qu'ils entraient tranquillement dans le Chaudron Baveur tôt le matin du 24 août. Je croyais que les ingrédients étaient chers.

\- Je vends des trucs depuis des années, tu sais, dit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu. Ça s'accumule à force. Tes, euh, sœurs m'ont bien aidé.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, dit Ron, qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par le capitalisme malgré ses déclarations.

Le Chaudron Baveur était presque vide, et les deux clients qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner étaient en train de chuchoter d'un air tendu au-dessus d'un journal. Harry et Ron – il était presque sûr que c'était Ron – échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Le Chemin de Traverse était couvert de posters du visage de Harry.

\- Je pense qu'on a besoin d'un journal, marmonna Harry sonné. Au lieu de l'itinéraire prévu, ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie et ses nouvelles annoncées.

_Harry lissa le journal. Une grande photo de son propre visage prenait toute la première page. Il lut le titre écrit au-dessus._

_RECHERCHÉ POUR ENQUÊTE À PROPOS DE LA MORT D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

* * *

Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux occupés à gérer leur sentiment de culpabilité, donc il ne fut peut-être pas surprenant qu'ils se laissent guider par un Ron prétendument détendu mais pas détendu du tout jusqu'aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux en premier lieu de leur liste de courses. Harry n'entendit pas vraiment le discours des jumeaux – il semblait un peu forcé – mais il entendit Hermione demander, la voix hésitante :

\- Nous – nous voudrions trois marécages portables, s'il vous plaît. Ça va être l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur.

\- Eh bien, dit Fred.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, dit George.

\- Vous feriez mieux de venir dans l'arrière-boutique, dit Fred. George peut s'occuper du magasin, n'est-ce pas George ?

\- Bien sûr que je peux, dit George. Assure-toi de les essorer d'un maximum de gallions.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? demanda Fred.

Le trio se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique. La porte fut fermée, l'absence d'intrus vérifiée, des sorts de protection lancés, et puis Fred serra son petit frère dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

\- George va être tellement déçu de ne pas avoir pu vous parler, dit Fred. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? On a des nouvelles, des nouvelles de l'Ordre, des nouvelles de l'AD, un bon petit paquet d'argent – mais vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, franchement, il y a des gusses qui nous surveillent. On a peut-être deux minutes avant qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Harry en avait le tournis.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Ron.

\- Maman et Papa vont bien. Maman est occupée avec l'Ordre, et Papa se fait discret au boulot. Percy va bien, bien sûr. Maintenant, avant qu'on poursuive – et si vous me prouviez que vous êtes ceux que vous prétendez ne pas être ?

Harry n'avait jamais vu cette expression froide, méfiante, dans les yeux de Fred. Il détestait ça. Il récita quand même la recette des oreilles à rallonge, et fut surpris de recevoir lui aussi une étreinte.

\- Tu es drôlement costaud pour une fille, lui dit Fred, ce que Harry ne savait pas trop comment prendre.

\- Comment tu as su lequel de nous est Ron ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Je connais sa baguette. Je l'ai vue plein de fois. Il y a un petit éclat au bout.

\- Ron, tu devrais vraiment prendre mieux soin de ta baguette, dit Hermione, et Fred sourit.

\- Pas le temps, Hermione. Bon. Des nouvelles – vous avez vu les journaux ? Bon, voici ce qui s'est passé pour l'Ordre depuis qu'on a appris le maléfice sur le nom de Sa Serpenterie – on l'a testé en lançant un sort de confusion sur une gamine pour qu'elle demande à sa mère qui il était dans la rue, on n'en est pas particulièrement fiers, mais on a fait passer le mot autant que possible. C'est surtout à propos des nés de Moldus maintenant…


	118. Gringotts est un endroit dangereux

**Chapitre 118 : Gringotts est un endroit dangereux**

Fred leur donna une copie de secours de la clé de Gringotts des jumeaux, disant qu'il était stupide d'essayer d'accéder au coffre de Harry – Merlin savait qui le surveillait. Le gobelin au comptoir accepta la clé de la part de Ron avec un murmure de 'Ronald Weasley pour le coffre de Fred et George Weasley, je suis sur leur liste' et la présentation de sa baguette comme preuve.

Ça se passait beaucoup trop bien, bien sûr.

Il s'avéra que Gringotts disposait d'une cascade qui effaçait le Polynectar. Le gobelin qui conduisait leur wagonnet alors qu'il ralentissait et s'arrêtait disposait, par pure coïncidence, d'une très grande hache. L'alarme était particulièrement stridente.

\- Nous sommes accros au Polynectar ! s'écria Harry.

Le gobelin s'immobilisa, sa hache toujours brandie. La lumière rouge de l'alarme se reflétait sur les murs de la grotte. Le gobelin observa Harry, Hermione et Ron, maintenant revenus à leur apparence normale et trempés.

\- Gringotts est neutre dans les guerres des sorciers, dit le gobelin.

\- Alors est-ce qu'on peut aller au coffre de mes frères ? demanda Ron. Euh, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Vous êtes sur la liste, reconnut le gobelin, et un instant plus tard l'alarme se tut et ils se remirent en route. Harry fut frappé par combien il se sentait à l'aise – la grotte, la façon dont le wagonnet fonçait et tournait, le dragon endormi au loin. C'était comme être à la maison.

\- Si j'avais quelque chose de vraiment secret, je le garderais ici, dit Ron d'un air admiratif. Punaise.

Harry agita les bras comme un fou à l'intention d'Hermione, derrière le dos du gobelin. Hermione, malheureusement, ne comprenait pas les gestes frénétiques des bras.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a une possibilité que les gobelins ne restent pas neutres ? demanda Hermione au gobelin, interprétant Harry complètement de travers. Harry soupira, et essaya de percevoir s'ils étaient plus proches ou plus loin d'une sensation maléfique. Il ne perçut rien, en gros.

\- Si quand nous gagnerons le Ministère accepte de rembourser les dégâts commis contre les intérêts gobelins, poursuivit Hermione, ou examine à nouveau la loi sur les baguettes ?

\- Ça n'arriverait pas, dit le gobelin d'une voix sèche.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, insista Hermione. Si des contrats adéquats sont mis en place. Nous avons l'intention de prendre le contrôle du Ministère après la guerre, en nous appuyant sur la position de Harry.

Ron regarda Harry les yeux ronds et Harry haussa les épaules sans pouvoir répondre.

\- Je suis impliquée dans une société pour la promotion du bien-être des Elfes de Maison depuis plusieurs années, continua Hermione devant le silence persistant du gobelin. Et je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à faire pour améliorer les relations des sorciers avec les autres espèces magiques.

\- Sorciers. Égoïstes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous pensez que tout ce qui importe pour les gobelins ce sont les baguettes, petite fille.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? En Histoire de la Magie, nous avons appris que les, euh, je ne sais pas comment vous avez appelé les dernières guerres-

\- Les baguettes sont un symbole de l'arrogance des sorciers, l'avidité des sorciers. C'est votre avidité qui nous importe.

\- Vous gagnez beaucoup d'argent grâce à notre avidité, riposta Hermione.

Le gobelin eut un sourire plein de dents et sans aucune pitié.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais comprendre, dit Hermione d'un ton enjôleur. Existe-t-il un livre sur le sujet que je pourrais lire ?

Ils descendirent une pente abrupte tout d'un coup, et Ron et Harry poussèrent un cri. Hermione, concentrée sur l'existence d'un savoir qu'elle ne possédait pas, ne le remarqua même pas, le regard fermement posé sur le gobelin Croacide.

\- Ce n'est pas assez long pour un livre, dit le gobelin d'un ton sec. Les sorciers sont des voleurs.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vos cours vous apprennent que les gobelins sont les maîtres artisans du monde. Nous fabriquons. Les sorciers paient pour l'usage, et ensuite ils volent.

\- Pardon… ils achètent et ensuite ils volent ?

\- Non.

\- Ils louent et ensuite ils volent ?

Ils continuèrent à tourner pendant plusieurs minutes, et Harry commençait à soupçonner le gobelin de les faire attendre en prenant un trajet plus long que nécessaire. Il vérifia sa baguette, parce que s'ils allaient avoir besoin de s'enfuir d'une banque en affrontant des Mangemorts… eh bien, ils s'enfuiraient d'une banque en affrontant des Mangemorts, a priori.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire qu'ils _empruntent_ les armes, les bijoux et tout ça et ne les rendent pas ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit ? Vous ne pouvez pas les attaquer en justice pour qu'ils rendent ce qu'ils ont pris ?

\- … tribunaux sorciers. Lois sorcières.

\- Les lois sorcières doivent sûrement comporter le principe du bail, protesta Hermione. Dans la loi moldue il y en a partout – tout le monde emprunte les terres de la Couronne, après tout.

\- Les sorciers, dit le gobelin d'un ton menaçant, ne respectent pas les contrats.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et contempla le plafond de la grotte.

\- Quand je serai Ministre de la Magie, dit-elle après une pause furibonde, je demanderai aux gobelins de prendre aussi en charge le système judiciaire. _Franchement_. Entre ça et envoyer des gens en prison sans procès – c'est tellement_ stupide._ Comment peut-on arriver à _faire_ quoi que ce soit ?

\- Les sorciers, dit le gobelin en dressant les oreilles pour la première fois de la conversation, n'arrivent pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se chamaillent, jouent des tours et se reproduisent. Il y a des livres sur ce qu'était l'économie magique avant que nous en prenions le contrôle. Il eut un sourire plein de dents. C'était… stupide.

\- Merlin, dit Hermione d'un ton accablé.

Harry lui tapota prudemment l'épaule.

\- Hermione, on ne peut pas tout régler aujourd'hui. Allez, euh. Nous devons continuer nos courses. Il regarda le gobelin en plissant les yeux. Je suis sûr que le coffre n'est plus très loin.

Le gobelin remua une oreille pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu, et en effet, il semblait que le coffre était juste après le virage. Comme par magie.

Peut-être que les gestes frénétiques des bras avaient leur place après tout. Harry avait le sentiment que si Hermione n'était pas si généreuse, n'avait pas à ce point tendance à donner le bénéfice du doute à des créatures aux dents pointues et à l'intellect encore plus pointu, ils auraient fini en cadeau 'devenons amis' pour Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, ils laissèrent le gobelin à la porte du coffre les surveiller comme s'ils étaient des petits agneaux bien dodus, prêts à être cueillis. Harry se perdait probablement un peu dans ses métaphores.

D'un autre côté, il savait reconnaître un prédateur quand il en voyait un.


	119. Harry tout seul

**Chapitre 119 : Harry tout seul**

La conversation avec M. Barjow se passait assez bien, pensa Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'une escouade de Mangemorts menée par Voldemort fasse irruption dans la boutique et qu'il devienne brusquement et fortement évident que le marchand les avait retenus sur place en leur parlant de façon tout à fait serviable de techniques pour rechercher des objets maléfiques, d'artisanat gobelin, et de la valeur et de la rareté des objets liés aux fondateurs de Poudlard.

Harry ne savait toujours pas qui ou quoi les avait fait repérer, mais il se rappelait très bien que lui et Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas du tout à la hauteur, alors qu'il cherchait refuge derrière des armoires remplies de gadgets horribles, essayant de se diriger vers un point précis pour éloigner les Mangemorts de ses amis. Les Mangemorts s'étaient séparés mais ne venaient pas vers lui en masse – bien sûr que non, il était une fille, ils ne savaient pas que c'est lui qu'ils recherchaient.

Il pensa à Ron allongé sans connaissance sur le sol d'une forêt en esquivant un jet de lumière verte. Il n'aurait pas autant de chance deux fois.

Il tourna à un coin – ce magasin était vraiment biscornu – et se trouva face à un Mangemort. Harry réagit le premier.

\- Expelliarmus ! s'écria-t-il, assommant le Mangemort avec la puissance de son sort de désarmement.

\- C'est celle-là ! cria quelqu'un, et Voldemort eut un rire aigu, fou et déchaîné, et Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi effrayé depuis le cimetière.

Ça attira l'attention de tous les Mangemorts dans le magasin, et ils convergèrent vers lui.

\- Il est à moi, menaça Voldemort, et Harry se retrouva face à face avec lui pour la première fois depuis le Département des Mystères. Voldemort sourit. Harry était cerné, trois hommes à chaque issue du couloir étroit rempli d'affaires en vrac, baguettes tendues.

\- Fini d'esquiver, Harry ? demanda Voldemort. Tu n'as vraiment appris aucune dignité. Ton père est mort debout, tu sais, comme un homme.

\- Pas trop la place d'esquiver, ici, dit Harry, sa baguette en main, prêt à agir.

\- J'ai résolu le petit inconvénient qui a interrompu notre dernier duel, lui dit Voldemort. Je serai donc bref.

Il leva une baguette inconnue, et une lueur verte en jaillit – repoussée par une gerbe de feu doré qui jaillit de la baguette de Harry sans lui demander son avis, aveuglant Harry et tous les Mangemorts, frappant Voldemort au bras alors qu'il essayait d'esquiver.

Soudain Harry se fichait pas mal de son absence de permis de transplanage (ou de son absence de capacité à le faire). Destination – Privet Drive, Surrey, un endroit qu'il pouvait visualiser en moins d'une seconde. Détermination à ne pas mourir. Décision – il prit un instant pour vider son esprit, _tourna_-

Il se retrouva dans une rue du Surrey, à côté d'une haie joliment taillée, et se maudit intérieurement. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire c'était esquiver, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, pas le temps de faire _quoi que ce soit_. S'il n'avait pas tenu la baguette sœur de celle de Voldemort, il serait mort. _Encore._ Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione et Ron, pas de hibou, pas d'entraînement avec les messages par patronus. Était-ce la conversation dans la rue qui avait averti quelqu'un ? Il n'avait pas dit Voldemort, il en était sûr, mais Hermione l'avait appelé _Harry_ en le sermonnant d'avoir envisagé de braquer la banque…

Harry commença à descendre la rue, les mains dans les poches, essayant de ne pas penser aux visages de ses amis immobiles et morts comme celui de Cédric. Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser venir, les mener à ça. Il aurait dû protester. Il aurait dû réaliser que se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse était stupide, que se rendre à l'_Allée des Embrumes_ était suicidaire.

Il avait besoin de se placer sous la sécurité de barrières _maintenant._

Se traitant d'idiot, Harry jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier l'absence de Moldus et mit sa cape d'invisibilité avant de continuer en direction du parc. Ce n'était pas un grand parc, ni un parc avec des arbres, mais Harry commençait à se trouver à court d'idées.

Avec un peu d'espoir Hermione et Ron étaient quelque part, ensemble, et il serait capable de les retrouver dans le train pour Poudlard. Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était quelque chose d'avoir des plans pour l'avenir proche.

* * *

La petite loutre d'Hermione trouva Harry quelques heures plus tard, perché dans un arbre et réfléchissant à la pertinence de se laisser tomber pour essayer de briser son propre cou. Harry, qui savait très bien combien il était difficile de tuer un sorcier, songea avec morosité qu'il était bien capable de rebondir. D'un autre côté, il pourrait peut-être trouver le truc pour voler sans balai. Hermione avait le sien, ce que Harry regrettait. Il regrettait tellement de choses. S'il était mort, il n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de dire à Rogue qu'il lui pardonnerait peut-être un jour, à condition qu'il cesse d'être un connard auto-destructeur. Il n'aurait plus jamais pu parler à Sirius, n'aurait jamais vu si Dudley avait continué dans sa trajectoire pour devenir un être humain vaguement potable, n'aurait jamais vu Ron et Hermione se marier et avoir plein de bébés aux cheveux bouclés.

La petite loutre argentée qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarquée dit avec la voix d'Hermione, _Harry, nous sommes en sécurité. Ron est blessé, mais nous avons de quoi le soigner. On se voit au prochain arrêt. Fais attention à toi._

Oh. Harry ne devrait probablement pas essayer de tenter de se suicider, alors. Sauf qu'il aimait bien l'idée de voler…

Il se laissa basculer de côté à bas de la branche, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, sa cape voletant derrière lui. À trois-quarts de la chute, il eut la présence d'esprit de penser _Monter !_

Il y eut un instant bref, figé, où il resta suspendu en l'air.

Harry heurta le sol, fort, le flanc droit douloureux, le poignet droit particulièrement douloureux. L'herbe était moelleuse, mais elle n'était pas _très _moelleuse.

Ça, pensa Harry sonné, avait été une idée stupide. Le pire c'était que ça avait marché – il avait _senti_ ce moment de suspension, comme sur un balai, et la douleur de son poignet l'empêchait de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

Peut-être, songea Harry, devrait-il éviter de se casser d'autres os juste pour se prouver qu'il était en vie. Hermione le tuerait.

\- _Accio_ potion de réparation des os, marmonna-t-il, et puis comme un Moldu avec un chien apparaissait au bout de l'allée, il roula sous un buisson.

Il avait une brindille dans l'œil, son poignet était probablement toujours cassé, ses amis étaient loin de lui, il n'allait certainement pas pouvoir changer d'avis à propos de s'introduire à Poudlard s'il voulait revoir ses amis, et sa baguette s'était mise à cracher du feu de sa propre volonté.

La journée avait tellement _bien_ commencé.

* * *

Harry ne fit rien de particulièrement utile pendant la semaine qui le séparait du Poudlard Express et de ses amis. Il restait en mouvement, pratiquant son transplanage lamentable et ses talents de pickpocket d'un bien meilleur niveau – être invisible facilitait grandement les choses. En raison de la petite chance qu'Hermione et Ron aient eu la même idée, il se rendit à l'orphelinat moldu qui avait été sur leur liste, en tant qu'endroit éloigné des sorciers où il pourrait enfin se montrer utile.

C'était le chantier d'un bureau. Harry, par pure mesquinerie, vola le sandwich du déjeuner qu'un cadre avait posé sur un banc devant le chantier. C'était du thon.

Du thon étonnamment bon, avec des oignons croquants et une chouette sauce blanche et épicée – peut-être du raifort ? – dans un petit pain moelleux.

Ce qui n'était pas la _raison_ de sa visite. Un bon sandwich n'allait pas mettre fin à la mauvaise humeur de Harry, même si le soleil était sorti de derrière les nuages et que les oiseaux gazouillaient dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry était en colère et tout seul et il avait peur, et son moral n'allait pas remonter juste parce que…

Une petite fille jouait avec un chiot. Le chiot, un épagneul, jappait et sautait et c'était mignon et…

Harry se mit à sourire sous sa cape en regardant la petite fille dire au chiot qu'il était son cheval et qu'elle était un chevalier et qu'ils allaient sauver le monde. Il était appuyé contre une barrière en fer forgé au milieu du Londres moldu, tout seul, et le Londres moldu était merveilleux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, du danger dans lequel ils étaient.

Harry ferait beaucoup pour garder ces gens en sécurité, heureux, et ignorants du danger. Il mangea la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et se dirigea vers la station de métro, chantonnant un air des Bizarr' Sisters.


	120. Retour à Poudlard (2)

**Chapitre 120 : Retour à Poudlard**

Il y avait des gardes à la gare, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose face à une masse d'enfants au bord de la panique. Harry utilisa sa cape et le chaos ambiant pour dépasser les gardes. Drago semblait être dans son élément, donnant des ordres aux gens et criant des instructions, avec Crabbe et Goyle à ses épaules. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, en fait.

Harry monta les marches menant au train et commença à parcourir le couloir, restant plaqué contre une paroi. Il était tôt, mais la plupart des compartiments étaient déjà occupés. Il reconnut Neville, des filles de Serdaigle, Pansy Parkinson, encore Neville...

Harry revint sur ses pas. Ce compartiment comportait Neville en train de discuter à voix basse avec un Serpentard massif qu'il reconnaissait vaguement. Ça semblait bien louche, si on connaissait Neville. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte du compartiment, se glissa à l'intérieur, et se retrouva avec deux baguettes pointées sur lui. Est-ce que l'une d'elles avait un petit éclat au bout ? Fichtre oui.

Il enleva le capuchon de la cape pour leur montrer que c'était lui et ils feulèrent tous les deux "Remets ça."

Ignorant l'ordre, Harry les serra dans ses bras. _Puis_ il remit son capuchon.

\- Je me suis entraîné au sortilège de désillusion, leur dit-il à voix basse, après quelques minutes pour faire le point et confirmer leurs identités avec quelques questions. Ron (Neville) était plutôt silencieux, mais Hermione compensait ça en bavardant comme une pie.

\- Qui veut être invisible et faire le trajet dans les porte-bagages ? demanda Harry.

\- Les porte-bagages ? grogna Ron.

\- Les porte-bagages, confirma Harry. Je l'ai déjà fait, on peut y dormir facilement.

C'était un énorme mensonge, et ses amis le crurent. Il aimait ses amis.

\- Harry, dit Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas après le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne serais même pas venue s'il y avait eu un autre moyen de te joindre et un autre endroit où nous retrouver.

\- La prochaine fois – si – on est séparés, rendez-vous au Numéro 12, suggéra Harry. Il est toujours sous le Fidelius.

\- Probablement un piège, grogna Ron.

Harry le regarda. Le visage de Neville était pâle et moite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ron ?

\- Il a reçu un sort, Harry. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, et je l'ai confiné à son bras, mais c'est… moche. En fait je suis impatiente d'avoir à nouveau accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour pouvoir le soigner.

Pendant un instant bref et merveilleux, Harry se rappela confier un problème au professeur Rogue et voir le problème disparaître. Puis il repoussa ce souvenir et se mit au boulot. Sortilèges de désillusion, espionnage et dissimulation, parce que rien ne donnait un bon sentiment à une croisade mieux que le fait d'échapper aux brutes et de se glisser subrepticement dans son ancienne école sans être sûr de pouvoir gagner le moindre combat avec le plus faible de ses ennemis.

Bon, il pouvait toujours probablement battre Drago. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Harry ne se blottit pas pour dormir dans un porte-bagages, même s'il passa un moment à ruminer ce qu'il pouvait faire à propos du bras de Ron et du professeur Rogue. Il avait plutôt bien réussi à ne pas trop penser au professeur Rogue, mais maintenant – bon. Il avait vu la Gazette du jour. Directeur Rogue.

Harry avait pensé qu'il serait bien plus heureux quand le professeur Rogue deviendrait directeur.

* * *

Harry dormit, et rêva d'une randonnée quelque part sur le continent à la recherche d'une personne portant un nom étrange.

Se glisser hors du train sans se faire repérer fut plus difficile que se glisser dans le train, et Harry avait maintenant des bleus en forme de bagages. Ce qu'il nota cependant, avec un sentiment de joie, était que les Mangemorts manquaient de bras. Il n'y en avait que quelques uns dans le train, en plus des préfets Serpentard, et les élèves semblaient avoir toute une parade de pleurs ou de questions ou d'objets piégés.

Heureusement, Hermione était très douée au sortilège de confusion, et ils étaient tous les trois extrêmement invisibles.

Filer discrètement par les escaliers du hall d'entrée, monter un étage, parcourir un long couloir jusqu'à d'autres escaliers, monter deux étages – Hermione menait le chemin et Harry commençait à être perdu – traverser deux couloirs de salles de classe et se glisser dans une salle obscure avec des voitures miniatures, des tables de style moldu et un ordinateur.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, dit Hermione. Le polynectar avait cessé d'agir. L'étude des Moldus ne va probablement pas être enseignée cette année, si ?

Ça ressemblait étrangement à monter le camp dans la forêt. La même tente, les mêmes sorts de protection, la même tension nerveuse avant d'être à couvert.

Harry se glissa dans la tente et se retrouva dans le salon. Il était sombre, avec un canapé écossais marron, et sentait vaguement les chats. Harry eut une pensée pour la maison d'Arabella Figg. Hermione serrait Ron dans ses bras, et Ron examinait sa propre main qui était devenue noire et grise, avec de vagues écoulements de liquide indéterminé. Beurk.

Harry se percha sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et dit, prudemment :

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mêlés à ça tous les deux.

\- Harry ! protesta Hermione. Nous nous y serions retrouvés mêlés de toute façon, franchement. Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer, dis ?

\- Je pensais que je ne l'avais pas dit correctement la première fois.

À ce moment là Ron réclama de pouvoir choisir le sujet de conversation parce que c'était lui dont le bras menaçait de tomber, et suggéra que Harry raboule vite fait une potion antidouleur et des idées de contre-maléfices.

Harry raboula – sortit de sa poche – une potion anti douleur, et dit :

\- La meilleure idée que j'ai pour annuler un maléfice est d'aller demander au professeur Rogue.

\- Non, dit fermement Ron.

\- Ron…

\- Et le laisser me descendre comme il a fait pour Dumbledore ?

Tout le monde reprit brusquement son souffle.

\- Désolé, dit Ron sans paraître désolé du tout. Mais non merci. Je préfère voir ce qu'on peut faire nous-mêmes.

\- Alors je suppose… la bibliothèque, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air inquiet. Mais Harry remarqua qu'elle ne soutenait pas son idée d'aller demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue. Il y avait peu de choses que Harry considérait comme certaines – il allait combattre à nouveau Voldemort. Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis. Il aimait Sirius. Le professeur Rogue le voulait vivant. Harry ne pouvait pas, cependant, affirmer en toute honnêteté qu'il pensait que le professeur Rogue tienne à la vie de _Ron_, donc il resta silencieux. La bibliothèque allait peut-être marcher.


	121. Sentiment

**Chapitre 121 : Sentiment**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Le passage en italique tiré du tome 7 est traduit par mes soins en attendant de mettre la main sur le livre.

* * *

Il y avait une solution simple et facile pour résoudre le problème de la nourriture à Poudlard. Au lieu de se glisser dans la Grande Salle ou de prendre des risques en utilisant un sortilège d'attraction, Harry appela Dobby et lui demanda de quoi remplir les placards de la tente. Évidemment, Dobby fondit en larmes et lui baisa les pieds et fit toutes sortes de choses embarrassantes.

Évidemment, Hermione exagéra avec la bibliothèque. Elle ne se contenta pas d'emprunter (voler) des ouvrages sur les maléfices, elle emprunta (vola) les manuels pour les cours de septième année.

\- … pourquoi ? fut tout ce que Harry arriva à dire.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué tout le temps libre que nous avons entre nos descentes ? demanda-t-elle. Ron et toi allez vous ennuyer. J'ai aussi pris des copies du programme des cours pour les potions, la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la botanique.

\- Tu as pensé que Ron et moi on s'ennuyait, alors tu as rapporté des… devoirs.

C'était tellement caractéristique d'Hermione qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut la dévisager. Ça avait été logique de prêter la cape d'invisibilité plutôt que d'essayer de s'entasser tous les trois en-dessous. Ça avait été logique de laisser Hermione sortir en premier parce que c'était elle qui savait de quels livres ils avaient besoin pour faire des recherches sur le maléfice qui avait frappé Ron.

Pourquoi est-ce que, quand chaque étape était logique, le résultat était quand même horrible ?

\- Le bon côté, dit faiblement Ron allongé sur le canapé marron, c'est que je suis peut-être en train de mourir. Je ne peux pas faire de devoirs dans cet état.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, dit Hermione d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il ne faut pas interférer avec le cycle naturel de la vie et de la mort, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Aucun de nous ne va mourir de quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un maléfice de peau fondue, dit fermement Hermione. Je suis presque certaine que c'est ça, je ne sais pas comment le guérir, c'est tout.

La peau sur la main et le bras de Ron avait effectivement l'air à moitié fondu. Presque noire, avec des boursouflures bizarres, et Harry refusait d'y penser davantage. Le pansement ensorcelé enroulé autour de son bras avait ralenti la progression du maléfice jusqu'à un noircissement à l'avancement presque impossible à observer, tant il était lent. Ils avaient le temps.

\- Et si on ne peut pas le guérir ? demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Alors on enlèvera le professeur Rogue et on le forcera à le guérir, ou on forcera Madame Pomfresh avant de lui effacer la mémoire pour sa sécurité, dit Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore décidé, ça dépendra des détails de la malédiction. Maintenant, laissez-moi me concentrer, vous voulez bien ? Vous pouvez rattraper le programme de la première semaine de cours, ils font des choses très intéressantes en sortilèges…

Harry avait l'impression qu'il devrait être en train de faire quelque chose d'_utile_. Mais le soleil dehors brillait sur la première journée de cours à Poudlard, et il n'était pas capable de transformer des pattes de mouche illisibles à propos de maléfices en antidote…

Harry attrapa le manuel de potions de septième année et s'installa contre le mur pour lire. Peut-être, s'il arrivait à concevoir son élixir d'ablution…

* * *

Harry avait résisté à la vision de Voldemort torturant le fabricant de baguettes Ollivander aussi fort qu'il avait pu, la semaine précédente, mais il en avait quand même assez vu pour savoir que ça s'était produit.

Cette fois, il tomba dans l'esprit de Voldemort tôt le matin, bercé le soir précédent par le marmonnement d'Hermione, les grognements de Ron, et le bruit d'une plume courant sur du parchemin. Il n'avait pas assez dormi la semaine précédente, caché sous des buissons ou au sommet d'arbres, avec pour seule compagnie sa cape et sa paranoïa.

_Il marchait sur un chemin montagneux dans la froide lumière de l'aube. Plus bas au loin, enrubanné de brouillard, il y avait l'ombre d'une petite ville. Est-ce que l'homme qu'il recherchait y était, l'homme dont il avait tellement besoin qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, l'homme qui détenait la réponse, la réponse à son problème… ?_

Ça avait l'air d'un pays étranger, pensa Harry, et il enveloppa son propre esprit dans des ailes de feu pour le garder fermé à Voldemort.

_Vous étiez bien meilleur à l'occlusion l'année dernière, _commenta-t-il.

_J'étais moins en colère l'année dernière, Harry._

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous êtes arrivé à ce que vous vouliez, non ? Le pouvoir et tous ces trucs._

_Tu sais quel objectif je n'ai pas encore atteint._

Harry eut besoin d'un instant pour y réfléchir.

_Toi, Harry. Je fais de mon mieux pour te tuer._

_Je ne suis pas en Allemagne ou quoi que ce soit où vous êtes._

_Je le sais. Tu n'as pas quitté nos belles îles. Tu ne vas pas abonner ton foyer ni ta famille._

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas alors ?_

_J'ai besoin d'une baguette avec laquelle te tuer. Je recherche le bon fabricant._

Bon. C'était perturbant.

_Vous n'allez pas améliorer la Grande-Bretagne sorcière si vous tuez tous les fabricants de baguette._

_Je n'ai pas prévu de les tuer. S'ils répondent poliment à mes questions, je ne vais même pas leur faire de mal. Quel était ce sort doré ?_

_Aucune idée, _pensa joyeusement Harry.

Une poussée de rage lui traversa le cerveau, mais ce n'était pas sa propre frustration, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_Je regrette l'époque où nous discutions, Harry, _dit/pensa Voldemort. _Ne veux-tu pas ouvrir ton esprit à moi ?_

_Si vous vouliez discuter avec moi, vous n'auriez pas dû tuer ma tante et mon oncle._

_Sentiment._

_Ouais. J'ai beaucoup de sentiments. Vous en avez pour longtemps en Allemagne ?_

_Je ne suis pas en Allemagne. Est-ce que tes recherches de potions ont progressé ?_

_Je travaille sur une nouvelle potion, une création. C'est difficile sans labo et sans prof, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre._

_Je te souhaite bonne chance et une réussite rapide._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Cela serait tellement dommage de voir un jeune talent ainsi détruit, son travail interrompu._

_Vous pourriez décider de ne pas me tuer._

_Tu sais que c'est la décision de la prophétie, pas la mienne._

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde de trop.

_Il te l'a donnée_, murmura Voldemort d'un ton venimeux, s'interrompant dans sa descente vers le village. _Elle est là qui m'attend dans ton esprit, si j'essaie simplement… de l'atteindre…_

J'aime Sirius, j'aime Hedwige, j'aime le professeur Rogue, j'aime Hermione et Ron et Dobby et même un peu Dudley, j'aime Sirius…

Le feulement de douleur de Voldemort était vraiment _satisfaisant._

_Désolé,_ pensa joyeusement Harry. _Je ne suis plus ce gosse sans défense que vous pouv__i__ez mener par le bout du nez. Bonne journée ! Essayez de ne tuer personne._

Et Harry se réveilla pour une nouvelle journée ensoleillée à Poudlard.


	122. Interlude : Drago et McGonagall

**Chapitre 122 : Interlude : Drago et McGonagall**

La première journée de la septième année de Drago à Poudlard avait été longue, épuisante, inquiétante et _merveilleuse_. Pas de mère et de père ici dont il fallait se méfier, pas de Voldemort, _pas de Voldemort_, tous les autres élèves avaient une peur bleue de lui, il avait Vince et Greg à ses côtés. Il se sentait puissant, en plein contrôle, admiré, grandiose.

Il savait que cette conversation allait être difficile. Il devait néanmoins passer par là. Il avait beaucoup grandi cet été, il savait faire des choses difficiles maintenant.

Drago toqua sèchement à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

\- Entrez, dit-elle.

Elle avait l'air tellement plus âgée qu'au printemps dernier, se dit-il. Il l'avait déjà remarqué au banquet de rentrée, et pendant le premier cours avec elle. Elle l'avait ignoré les deux fois, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher. Son visage se ferma quand elle vit qui était son visiteur.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle. Avez-vous des questions à propos du cours d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Il faut que je vous parle. Elle fronça les sourcils et il insista. Il faut que je vous parle à propos du professeur Rogue, Madame la Directrice Adjointe.

\- Le directeur n'est pas un sujet qui vous concerne, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle. Si vous n'avez pas de question à propos du cours, je dois vous demander de partir.

Drago se tourna et verrouilla la porte du bureau derrière elle avec un sort, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Il n'était pas particulièrement intimidé par Minerva McGonagall, même si son froncement de sourcils était phénoménal.

Ça lui faisait mal, quelque part au fond de lui. Ses leçons avec elle, son apprentissage… Concentre-toi, Drago.

\- J'ai pour travail, dit-il d'une voix calme, de garder un œil sur le professeur Rogue pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je ne peux pas faire cela seul, car j'ai des cours à suivre et mes tâches de préfet. Je souhaite vous recruter.

Le regard du professeur McGonagall n'était même pas froid, juste le regard d'acier d'une femme qui ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Elle plissa les lèvres, mais ne dit rien.

Très bien, Drago avait encore des choses à dire, de toute façon.

\- La plupart du temps il va bien, dit-il avec le plus grand soin. Mais parfois il oublie où il est et ce qu'il fait. C'est dangereux s'il est en train de lancer un sort compliqué ou de préparer une potion. Je ne peux pas demander aux Carrow de le surveiller, et ils ne le connaissent pas assez bien pour s'en rendre compte.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit des yeux plus grands, juste un tout petit peu. _Bien_, pensa Drago.

\- Je veux être très clair, Madame la Directrice Adjointe. Si quoi que ce soit se produit à Poudlard qui aille contre le vœu du Ministère parce que le professeur Rogue a eu une absence, et que vous auriez pu l'éviter, ce ne sera pas lui qui en paiera le prix, ce seront les élèves. Tout a été organisé. Drago sourit, essayant de placer autant d'arrogance qu'il pouvait y mettre dans ce sourire. C'est donc dans vos intérêts, vraiment.

\- _Qu'est-ce_ qui est dans mes intérêt, Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Vous assurer que tout le monde suit les règles. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- Sous quelle autorité ?

\- La mienne, si vous en avez besoin. Vous êtes sa rivale, vous devriez savoir comment il est.

\- Je ne sais rien à propos du directeur. Je croyais le connaître, certes, mais j'avais tort.

Oh, une fissure dans la carapace. Fantastique.

\- Il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours la même _personne_, juste – confus. Parfois.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et Drago n'arrivait pas vraiment à lire son expression.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Qu'impliquez-vous exactement ?

\- … je ne sais pas, professeur, dit-il, s'autorisant un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Je n'essayais pas d'impliquer quoi que ce soit, j'essayais juste de vous faire chanter.

\- _Ça_, dit-il d'un ton acerbe, c'était visible. Si quelque chose ne va pas chez le directeur, je veux comprendre les détails, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Il n'y a rien qui ne _va pas_ chez lui, dit Drago agacé.

\- Drago Malefoy, venez-en au but.

Drago se redressa par réflexe.

\- Je vais avoir des ennuis si je le laisse percuter une porte ou agir de façon étrange devant des témoins, dit-il. Mais vous savez garder un secret, donc ça devrait aller si vous le surveillez à l'occasion.

\- S'il a été blessé, il devrait aller voir un guérisseur.

\- Il n'a pas été- il hésita.

\- Parlez, jeune homme, aboya-t-elle.

\- C'est juste – des sorts de mémoire ou quelque chose de ce genre, je ne sais pas.

\- Des sorts multiples ?

\- Je crois. C'est toujours pire en fin de soirée. Euh. Il ne se rappelle pas, donc je n'ai pas demandé.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit important.

Cette conversation commençait à échapper à Drago, réalisa-t-il avec horreur ; le professeur McGonagall avait cette lueur féroce dans les yeux qui lui donnait envie de ramper sous son fauteuil.

\- C'est important si vous voulez mon aide, Monsieur Malefoy. Depuis _quand _?

\- … je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il en se voûtant. Peut-être quand il a été enlevé pour faire venir Potter dans le Département des Mystères ? Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête.

Le professeur McGonagall se détourna, prit un mouchoir et se tamponna les yeux. Drago, terrifié par cette démonstration de vulnérabilité, se figea dans sa chaise et essaya de ne pas respirer.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, ayant repris son calme.

\- Les choses deviennent plus claires, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Très bien. Je garderai un œil sur le directeur, Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Drago était à peu près sûr que rien n'était devenu plus clair, mais il avait obtenu son aide, donc…

\- … tant mieux ?

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Drago fut dehors avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui commandait et qu'il aurait dû lui dire à _elle_ qu'elle pouvait disposer. Oh, bon. Ça allait venir.


	123. Complications et distractions

**Chapitre 123 : Complications et distractions**

C'était au tour de Harry d'explorer le château le jour suivant, et ce fut donc lui qui découvrit qu'ils avaient commis quelques erreurs fondamentales dans leur plan de s'introduire dans puis s'enfuir de Poudlard. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas _surprenant_ que le plan ne soit pas parfait, mais Harry avait espéré que ces imperfections seraient moins évidentes.

1\. L'Étude des Moldus était une matière obligatoire cette année, découvrit-il en quittant la salle de classe où ils s'étaient réfugiés et en croisant une classe de première année pleine de gosses de onze ans qui protestaient que ça n'avait aucun sens, vraiment, ils n'avaient jamais été attaqués par des Moldus. Le nouveau professeur avait l'air incroyablement louche.

2\. Les passages secrets qui permettaient de sortir de l'école étaient protégés et gardés par des Mangemorts, absolument tous ceux dont Harry avait connaissance.

3\. Des individus mal rasés à l'apparence patibulaire patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Harry se demandait où Voldemort pouvait bien trouver tous ces _gens_. Il était revenu à la vie avec seulement une grosse douzaine de disciples, non ? Mais il avait libéré des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, avait entendu Harry – peut-être qu'il avait recruté tous les meurtriers et sorciers maléfiques qu'il y avait trouvé. Génial.

4\. Ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu de garder son calme, pensa Harry furieux en passant près de la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en entendant la voix de Neville, forte et courageuse, puis un hurlement à glacer le sang. Harry ne pouvait pas faire irruption dans la classe, il avait un plan, des choses à faire, il ne pouvait pas voler au secours de tout le monde avec son syndrome de sauver les gens. Le hurlement s'arrêta. Harry ferma les yeux, se figea totalement, et réfléchit à comment les gens devenaient des meurtriers.

\- On doit bouger, dit-il à Ron et Hermione une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir achevé son premier examen du château, évitant de justesse quelques patrouilles grâce à la Carte, et sans avoir croisé la moindre sensation diabolique confortablement familière (depuis quand les sensations diaboliques étaient _confortables_, d'ailleurs ?)

\- Ils n'ont pas annulé l'Étude des Moldus, ils en ont juste fait quelque chose d'horrible. On doit faire nos bagages et… aller camper dans la Salle sur Demande, je suppose.

Ron grogna sur le canapé. Harry réussit à comprendre "… chats…"

\- C'est ça, Ron, dit-il d'un ton encourageant. Ça ne sentira pas du tout les chats. Allez, debout.

\- Harry, on ne devrait pas attendre qu'il fasse nuit ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, dit-il. On devrait utiliser mes bonbons d'invisibilité en plus de la cape et filer d'ici en vitesse. Mieux vaut être aveugles demain que capturés aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

\- Un jour on ne pourra plus régler tous nos problèmes en devenant invisibles, fit remarquer Hermione, mais elle commença à rassembler leurs affaires et à aider Ron à se lever.

Harry resta silencieux en préparant leur déplacement, parce qu'il réfléchissait. Il y avait quelque chose avec l'idée de résoudre leurs problèmes en devenant invisibles, avec la façon dont toute l'école avait combattu Ombrage de façon passive-agressive deux ans auparavant… une idée absolument digne des Maraudeurs. Il y réfléchit alors qu'ils parcouraient prudemment des couloirs presque vides, évitant des patrouilles et Miss Teigne jusqu'au septième étage. Comment dissimuler quelque chose d'invisible ?

Comme Hermione soutenait Ron, Harry fit les allers-retours dans le couloir du septième étage, concentré. Un endroit pour camper, caché, incartable, avec une porte invisible, accessible uniquement par invitation directe de lui, Hermione ou Ron, un grand arbre, une bibliothèque cachée – il laissa son esprit voguer entre les idées, entre différentes possibilités. Un endroit grandiose, un endroit caché, un endroit rassurant.

La porte était une porte toute simple en bois, ronde, peinte en vert. Harry ouvrit, et fit signe à Hermione et Ron d'entrer.

Le sol était couvert d'herbe, et un bâtiment en bois occupait le centre de la clairière. Ce n'était pas un vrai arbre, il était trop tordu pour ça, mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir été un arbre à une époque, tordu et très vieux, avant que quelqu'un l'évide et ajoute des étages – et un balcon sur la base d'une des vieilles branches. Harry se demanda à quoi il avait pensé pour inspirer _ça_.

Il y avait, réalisa-t-il avec plaisir, de la place pour jouer au Quidditch là-bas, sous le pas-vrai-ciel-bleu. Peut-être qu'il avait pensé au Quidditch ?

Harry se rappela enfin de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Le rez-de-chaussée comportait un salon et une cuisine, comme dans la tente. Le premier étage, que l'on atteignait par un escalier tordu et étroit, était une bibliothèque devant laquelle Hermione s'exclama – des livres sur comment combattre les maléfices, la magie noire, et la défense en général. Oui, merci.

Ils montèrent un autre escalier pour arriver à l'étage suivant, qui comportait deux chambres en demi-cercle, décorées en rouge Gryffondor.

\- Tu réalises qu'on est trois, mec ? demanda Ron, juste assez conscient pour faire la remarque.

Harry ne dit _rien_ à propos de bébés aux cheveux bouclés. Son subconscient pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il regarda les deux chambres et dit :

\- Je crois que celle-là c'est la mienne, avec le balcon. Euh. Désolé.

Harry n'était pas désolé. Harry essaya d'avoir l'air innocemment invisible.

\- _Les garçons_, commenta Hermione d'une voix sévère, et d'après les bruits elle alla aider Ron à s'allonger dans le grand lit de l'autre chambre.

Harry savait qu'un sourire n'était pas la réaction appropriée, donc il décida que le mieux à faire était de filer au dernier étage pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. C'était, à sa grande joie, un labo de potions compact mais pleinement équipé, avec quatre grandes fenêtres pour aérer, un sol d'ardoise et trois paillasses. Il y avait même un placard avec des ingrédients de potions, même si dans l'ensemble ils étaient bizarres ou très vieux. Ils disparurent quand il les considéra inutiles. Bien sûr, un jour il aurait peut-être besoin d'une telle quantité de toiles d'araignées, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Hermione, appela-t-il dans la bibliothèque déserte (selon la théorie qu'Hermione était prévisible et qu'ils étaient toujours invisibles), en descendant déballer la tente, deux choses. Est-ce que je peux aller prendre la tente pour récupérer à manger, et à quel point tu penses qu'il soit important de voir pour apprendre la magie ?

\- Très important. Pourquoi ?

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre avec un livre ouvert sur ses genoux invisibles. _Très_ prévisible.

\- Je réfléchissais à comment cacher quelques personnes invisibles dans un immense château. Alors… est-ce que c'est difficile de différencier une personne invisible d'une autre ?

\- Nous n'allons _pas_ partager tes bonbons d'invisibilité avec les élèves.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les ingrédients sont faciles à trouver, la potion est rapide à préparer, et ça les rendra plus difficiles à atteindre.

\- Plus difficiles à atteindre ?

\- Le nouveau professeur de Défense fait des démonstrations de maléfices sur les élèves.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Harry décida de la laisser réfléchir à la question en descendant l'escalier.


	124. Conversations à propos de la guerre

**Chapitre 124 : Conversations à propos de la guerre**

Harry et Hermione seraient probablement restés enfermés dans respectivement le laboratoire et la bibliothèque et n'auraient pas émergé avant trois jours ou avant d'avoir découvert ce dont ils avaient besoin pour guérir Ron, mais Ron les en empêcha. Pendant un dîner de rosbif et de petits pois par le biais des cuisines de Poudlard, apporté par un Dobby surexcité, Ron avait lancé à Hermione et Harry un regard noir et une diatribe légèrement incohérente sur la concentration, les horcruxes et la guerre.

Harry, qui était dans l'idée qu'il aurait dû pouvoir faire preuve de plus de concentration que son ami qui était occupé à essayer de tenir le coup pendant que son bras tentait de se décrocher, dit à la hâte :

\- Bon, on doit s'occuper de la coupe de Poufsouffle, du serpent, de quelque chose de Serdaigle, et de trouver l'Épée avant qu'elle puisse être changée en Horcrux. Hermione, tu as trouvé un indice sur quel objet de Serdaigle ça pourrait être ?

\- J'ai été un peu _occupée_, feula Hermione derrière un énorme livre sur les maléfices.

\- Généralement je ne trouve pas mes informations dans les livres, dit Harry, essayant d'apaiser l'atmosphère. J'aime bien parler aux gens et leur poser des questions.

\- Eh bien fais ça.

Hermione, pensa Harry, n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il allait juste… faire un tour. Voilà. Il allait faire un tour et interroger des gens.

Aucun de ses amis n'empêcha sa sortie, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose pour tous, car que vit Harry en sortant dans le couloir ? Un chat blanc, assis avec une expression de concentration et des moustaches pointées vers le bas, regardant droit vers la silhouette invisible de Harry.

Le chat bondit sur ses pieds dans un mouvement de fourrure.

\- _Casse-toi,_ Drago, siffla Harry. Ou je te transforme en pantoufle.

Le chat lui donna un coup de patte, griffes sorties, avant de reculer. Le fait d'être invisible, pensa Harry avec regret, ne faisait pas disparaître l'odeur. Harry aurait vraiment dû vérifier la Carte avant de sortir.

Drago prit sa forme humaine et feula d'une vois furieuse :

\- Tu es malade ? Tu essaies de crever ou quoi ? Ou tu essaies de nous faire tuer ? Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ici ?

\- Je recherche l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire une chose, Potter, petit malin – tu – elle est dans le coffre de ma tante à Gringotts. Ce que j'aurais pu te dire si tu avais trouvé un moyen de me _demander_. Pourquoi tu la veux, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je vais pas laisser des Mangemorts mettre leurs pattes dessus, si ? marmonna Harry sur la défensive. C'est une magie puissante.

\- Tu ne vas pas défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une _épée magique_, feula Drago. Je te déteste tellement. Tu as une idée de combien tu nous mets tous en danger ?

\- N'empêche, dit Harry agacé. On a tous des choses à faire.

\- Ne me dis pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Ne dis rien.

Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible et de fragile dans la voix de Drago.

\- D'accord, murmura Harry. On se trouve un coin discret et on discute, d'accord ?

Il entraîna Drago dans une alcôve, sans résistance.

\- Alors… tu as passé un bon été ?

Drago se mit à rire à voix basse, un rire amer et qui n'en finissait pas. Harry lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Calme-toi. Personne ne va mourir, je vais juste… créer un peu de désordre.

\- J'ai été chargé d'_éviter_ le désordre.

Harry y réfléchit un instant.

\- Désolé, dit-il sans grand espoir d'être convaincant.

\- Je te déteste _tellement_.

\- Mm. Comment va Luna ?

\- Tu en as entendu parler.

\- Sa Serpenterie et moi-même discutons encore à l'occasion, même s'il n'a plus d'accès privilégié à mes pensées.

\- Sa – quoi.

\- Dire son nom provoque l'arrivée d'une bande armée, et il est hors de question que je l'appelle seigneur de quoi que ce soit. Ça sonne bien, hein ?

Drago regarda le plafond pour supplier la ou le divinité qui rendait sa _vie_ ainsi.

\- Luna, dit-il d'une voix distante après un instant, est perturbée, mais probablement pas de façon irrémédiable. Elle semble être en train de comploter quelque chose avec la fille Weasley et Londubat.

\- Huh.

Cela rappela quelque chose à Harry – un sort rapide fit jaillir la pièce de monnaie de l'AD de sa poche.

L'AD se rassemblait dans la Salle sur Demande le lendemain soir. La salle dans laquelle Harry campait. Ce… n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Harry ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à l'intégralité de l'AD pour les laisser découvrir qu'il était sur place. Il ne pensait pas que la Salle puisse être deux choses à la fois, si ?

Si l'épée était dans le coffre des Lestrange, est-ce que d'autres horcruxes pouvaient s'y trouver ? Ils n'auraient pas, ils étaient d'accord sur ce point, le temps de braquer _deux_ coffres, s'ils en arrivaient jusque là.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, si Harry voulait être assez en confiance pour parler à des personnes avec qui il n'était pas obligé de parler, des personnes vulnérables à la légilimencie, lui et Ron et Hermione devaient avoir mis au point un plan de fuite d'ici le lendemain soir.

\- C'était chouette de discuter avec toi, Drago, dit Harry. J'ai des trucs à faire, donc… à plus ?

\- À plus.

\- Mhmm.

\- Je te tuerai un jour, Potter, dit Drago, avant de prendre sa forme de chat et de s'éloigner avec ce qui semblait être un mouvement de queue très insultant.

* * *

Le sortilège pour contrecarrer le maléfice de fonte de peau était hors de portée de Harry et Hermione, et Ron n'était pas en état d'essayer, mais le truc pratique avec les sortilèges et les potions était que lorsqu'on savait en faire un.e, on savait généralement en faire un.e autre, avec un peu de créativité et de traduction. Cela ne prit qu'un seul trajet jusqu'aux réserves des classes de potions pour voler des trucs et six essais hâtifs pendant une nuit blanche et un jour pour arriver à une potion qui donna au bras de Ron une étrange teinte verte mais mit fin à la douleur et à l'aspect de zombie naissant.

\- Je crois que j'ai transformé ton bras en morceau d'arbre, dit Harry en regardant la peau verte avec inquiétude. Euh. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû mettre tant de haricots mungo ?

\- Moi ça me va, dit Ron. J'ai vraiment pensé que j'allais y passer pendant plusieurs jours. Quelle importance ça a si j'ai une peau de plante maintenant ?

Harry se disait que Ron aurait dû protester contre le fait d'avoir une peau de plante, mais ils étaient effectivement pressés, et une fois qu'il eut eu l'occasion de mettre Hermione et Ron au courant de l'absence de passage secrets hors de l'école ils se sentaient eux aussi nerveux et coincés par les protections anti transplanage. Ils avaient des choses à faire, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là et tourmenter les professeurs.

Même s'ils avaient tous les trois très envie de tourmenter les professeurs, vraiment.

Ce qui amena, pendant un thé servi par Dobby et savouré par un Ron au nouveau bras, un Harry nerveux et une Hermione s'endormant sur ses petits gâteaux, à une conversation très inconfortable.

\- Alors, dit Harry en remuant un morceau de sucre dans son thé avec une petite cuillère en argent, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé du fait d'être en guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine de scone avec de la crème (Ron rattrapait ses repas).

\- Je veux dire… je vais devoir tuer Vol-

\- Harry ! cria Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais devoir tuer sa serpenterie, mais à propos du reste de ses Mangemorts ? Est-ce qu'on les assomme ou… jusque là on a juste fait des sorts de mémoire pour rester discrets, mais un jour on sera obligés de vraiment – combattre, vous voyez ?

\- Il n'est pas question d'utiliser des Impardonnables, dit Ron.

\- Non, non, mais – bon. Je connais un maléfice de découpe, et le maléfice que Krum a utilisé sur le dragon pendant les Tâches. Je suis sûr qu'on connaît tous des trucs comme ça. C'est juste que… j'ai entendu le prof de Défense attaquer un des élèves, et…

Et j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de tuer quelqu'un à part Voldemort avant, et ça a toujours été une idée plutôt abstraite parce qu'il est immortel et plus serpent qu'humain. Ce n'est pas comme tuer _quelqu'un_.

\- On ne peut pas compter sur Azkaban, conclut maladroitement Harry. Ou sur des aurors à qui les confier.

Un silence malaisé se fit.

\- … je ne pense pas que Charlie et Bill se contentent d'assommer, dit Ron après un bon moment, oubliant son scone. Fred et George oui, parce qu'ils étaient dans l'AD, mais… ils n'en ont pas vraiment parlé devant nous, mais je pense que l'Ordre…

\- Ils ont assommé au Département des Mystères, dit Harry en essayant de se souvenir.

\- Mais c'est différent, non ? demanda Ron. Ils devaient éviter de se faire arrêter par le Ministère pour avoir utilisé des maléfices ou tué des gens. C'est différent maintenant.

Harry regretta, brusquement, que lui et Ron et Hermione n'aient pas joint l'Ordre quand il était temps, officiellement, comme Fred et George. Il y avait probablement un discours ou une explication de la part de Maugrey à propos de ça. Quelque chose de sensé et de brutal, comme la façon dont Maugrey avait expliqué les morts de la première guerre à Harry. Le silence se fit à nouveau, et sembla s'épaissir jusqu'à ce que le bruit de Harry sirotant son thé semble déplacé.

\- Il est préférable, cita Hermione, d'utiliser un sort mineur sur lequel on peut s'appuyer en défense, que de faire appel à un sort puissant qui peut échouer. _Théorie de la Défense Magique, _premier chapitre. Nous visons pour assommer ou désarmer. Nous en sommes arrivés au point où nous pouvons le faire en non verbal et presque sans baguette. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez être suffisamment à l'aise avec des maléfices vraiment – vraiment violents – pour les utiliser pendant un duel ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

\- Non, dit-il plus sûr de lui. Non, je foirerais probablement mon coup. On assomme.

Ron hocha la tête, l'air également soulagé. Harry devait le reconnaître, il était content qu'Hermione lui ait donné une raison. Il préférerait vraiment que la seule personne qu'il ait à tuer soit Voldemort. Il pouvait vraiment s'imaginer tuer Voldemort. S'il imaginait tuer M. Malefoy, il était obligé de penser à combien Mme Malefoy et Drago seraient effondrés, même si M. Malefoy le méritait probablement pour être un salaud et un terroriste.

Ils étaient prêts à rencontrer l'AD.


	125. Manigances avec l'Association de Défense

**Chapitre 125 : Manigances avec l'Association de Défense**

C'était le jour de Ron avec la cape d'invisibilité, même s'il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de l'utiliser, donc ce fut Ron qui sortit pour accueillir les membres de l'AD et les inviter à entrer pour discuter. Harry et Hermione, qui se remettaient tout juste d'un accès de cécité et étaient nerveux comme jamais, attendaient juste derrière la porte.

Le premier à entrer fut Neville, qui surprit Harry et Hermione en les serrant dans ses bras. Ensuite ce fut Luna, pâle et dans une tenue étonnamment simple et nette, les cheveux lissés, ses yeux cachés par des lunettes à fine monture. Elle ne les serra pas dans ses bras, ce que Harry considéra une bénédiction. Un assortiment d'autres membres de l'AD suivit, et un brouhaha général avec – ils avaient été certains, disait-il, qu'il allait revenir pour les guider contre Voldemort, certains que ça allait s'arranger, certains qu'ils allaient se battre.

Ron entra en dernier avec Ginny, et Harry fut frappé par sa beauté et par son expression, courageuse et vive et étrange. Elle avait l'air, songea-t-il, d'une déesse guerrière. Il secoua la tête, et essaya de suivre les différentes conversations excitées et nerveuses.

Ron siffla brusquement entre ses doigts.

\- Du calme, tout le monde. Nous ne sommes pas réellement là, vous êtes juste à une réunion ordinaire de l'AD. Silence absolu, d'accord ?

Neville hocha la tête.

\- Personne ici n'en dira un mot à Rogue ou aux Carrow, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, dit Harry. On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici trop longtemps tous les trois – trop de risque de se faire prendre – mais on s'est dits qu'on allait faire un saut pour vous aider à semer la pagaille à Poudlard. Et, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, Hermione voulait récupérer des manuels.

La remarque allégea un peu l'atmosphère, ce qui avait été le but. La réunion de l'AD continua de la façon habituelle, en se séparant par Maisons et en s'exerçant au sort du jour – les sortilèges de désillusion, aujourd'hui. Harry commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait jamais trop de façons d'être invisible. Ils avaient perdu leurs deux Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

Harry prit en charge les Serdaigle, comme prévu par avance avec ses amis, et demanda avec une désinvolture calculée :

\- Je suis à la recherche de l'épée de Gryffondor – une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici – mais j'ai réalisé que je ne sais pas si les autres Fondateurs ont laissé quelque chose comme ça derrière eux. Vous avez une idée pour Serdaigle ?

\- Eh bien, il y a le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, dit Luna, extraite du monde dans lequel son esprit vagabondait. Papa essaie de le dupliquer.

La conversation continua de façon animée, sans trop de participation par Harry, même si en cours de route les Serdaigle semblèrent remarquer qu'il ne posait pas la question juste comme ça. Il mit la cape d'invisibilité pour raccompagner Luna jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle.

\- … j'ai entendu parler de ton été, dit-il doucement alors qu'ils marchaient. Je suis désolé.

Luna avait développé une démarche élégante, et une expression agréablement neutre. Harry détestait voir ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je te promets que je ne les aiderai pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le ferais !

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que Gregory le ferait, dit-elle pensive. Mais les gens peuvent vous surprendre.

Eh bien. C'était horriblement inconfortable.

\- Tu devrais l'éviter, Harry, continua Luna à voix basse. Il est très confus en ce moment, et je détesterais que tu doives lui faire du mal.

\- Il n'a pas… vraiment…

\- Il pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gagné et que nous devons nous montrer réalistes.

\- Et… toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très réaliste, dit-elle avec un peu de son ancienne insouciance.

\- Tant mieux, dit Harry. Moi non plus. Pas du tout réaliste.

Luna eut un petit rire, et ils continuèrent leur chemin en se sentant plus apaisés que mal à l'aise, n'ayant à faire un détour que deux fois pour éviter des patrouilles. Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle était une ravissante tiare, constata Harry, et cela ne lui dit… absolument rien. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte de sa vie.

Harry regagna la Salle sur Demande en plein milieu d'une dispute. Ginny disait qu'elle allait appeler Fred et George au combat, Ron criait et Hermione était livide.

\- Hé ! cria Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On parlait des Carrow, expliqua Ron. Ils sont horribles, mais…

Mais les horcruxes. Mais la guerre.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Les tactiques et la stratégie, c'est le boulot d'Hermione. Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour combattre sa serpenterie, hein. On n'est pas l'Ordre, on n'a pas de limite d'âge.

Certains membres de l'AD acceptèrent de les rejoindre. D'autres dirent qu'ils voulaient juste apprendre à se défendre. Ceux-là, Harry les renvoya à leurs Salles Communes.

\- Bien, répéta Harry quand le groupe se fut réduit aux personnes en qui il avait confiance – les éléments habituels et quelques autres. Hermione ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas encore combattre les Carrow, dit Hermione. C'est à dire, nous ne pouvons pas encore _gagner_. Vous tous… la faiblesse des Mangemorts est qu'il y en a peu. Nous devons en piéger autant que possible à Poudlard, parce qu'il y a tellement d'élèves ici, nous avons l'avantage du nombre. Si nous pouvons faire un jeu de les tourmenter… comme nous avons fait avec Ombrage… ça fera moins de Mangemorts dehors à la poursuite des nés de Moldus et de l'Ordre. Je suis désolée. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est ce que vous pouvez faire maintenant, cette année. Vous dites qu'ils répugnent à vraiment vous faire du mal ? Vous êtes les seuls dans ce cas en ce moment.

L'AD était silencieuse et mal à l'aise. Harry s'ébroua et tenta :

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas vous aider. J'ai des idées, des potions… des trucs à essayer, des moyens d'éviter de vous faire prendre. Et trois marécages portables. La meilleure blague c'est celle pour laquelle vous n'avez pas à être présents, non ?

Ce qui donna à Harry une belle idée, une idée magique. Ça serait un moyen de dire quelque chose au professeur Rogue sans avoir à lui parler directement, et Harry voulait désespérément lui parler, même de façon détournée.

Et avoir une sorte de revanche au passage.

Le fait d'être invités à se joindre à une guérilla sembla apaiser le moral de l'AD, et la soirée se transforma en discussion joyeuse autour d'une bièraubeurre, en plans pour capturer et relâcher des fées, en moyens de protéger les plus jeunes tout en les poussant à la rébellion, et en projets pour l'après-guerre (qui consistaient dans l'ensemble à prendre du bon temps pendant que les Mangemorts pourrissaient à Azkaban).


	126. Farces et Potions

**Chapitre 126 : Farces et Potions**

Ayant accompli leurs tâches les plus urgentes à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient coincés par le fait d'_être_ toujours à Poudlard. D'une certaine façon c'était trop confortable – leurs amis venaient les voir pour discuter, ils avaient des farces à préparer, des livres de cours à étudier. Neville demanda même aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick quels sorts et métamorphoses pouvaient être pratiqués sans surveillance d'un adulte. Ils rattrapèrent leurs repas et épongèrent leur manque de sommeil, et Harry s'entraîna à sauter d'endroits de plus en plus hauts en se concentrant sur la sensation de voler.

Ils prépara aussi un certain nombre de potions, pendant cette semaine paisible. Un samedi matin, avant le petit-déjeuner, il rassembla ses troupes dans la Grande Salle.

\- Brebis et Bélier, dit-il aux deux paquets de bulles de savon avec des yeux marron et une tendance à bêler. Votre travail est de vous assurer que tout est parfaitement propre. En particulier le bureau du directeur, les salles de Défense et les salles d'étude des Moldus. N'oubliez pas, doucement mais fermement. Ne les laissez pas salir les salles.

Il regarda la Carte pour s'assurer que personne ne venait prendre son petit-déjeuner aux aurores, et s'adressa aux deux potions ocre en forme de grenouille.

\- Brille et Polis, votre travail est de vous assurer que tout le monde dans l'école a des chaussures bien propres. N'hésitez pas à faire tomber le professeur Rogue s'il ne vous laisse pas faire.

Il en faisait probablement un peu trop, mais tant pis.

\- Glorieux et Beauté, Boucle et Natte, dit-il aux quatre globes verts bondissants, suivez vos instincts. Essayez de n'étouffer personne, ajouta-t-il à regret.

Bon, qui est-ce qu'il oubliait. Ah ! Les potions de lessive en forme de flaque d'huile iridescente qu'il venait de finir.

\- Fer et Perle, traitez tout le monde comme si le Ministre allait venir rendre visite. Nous voulons que l'école ait très belle allure. Alors, ne vous perdez pas, évitez les sorts, soyez courageux, bons et droits. En avant pour nettoyer Poudlard, mes amis. Nous voulons que ce soit une jolie surprise, donc allez tous vous cacher sous la table des professeurs et attendez que le petit-déjeuner soit servi.

Harry se plaça contre le mur de la Grande Salle sous un sortilège de désillusion et sa cape d'invisibilité, et attendit que le spectacle commence.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner fut servi. Le professeur Rogue était en train de se servir des œufs quand sa chaise bascula en arrière sous la poussée d'une potion-mouton un peu trop enthousiaste. Alecto et Amycus Carrow se prirent tous les deux une potion pour cheveux en plein visage.

Rogue aboya "_Finite incantatem_," à la grande joie de Harry, car il s'était particulièrement appliqué à régler ce problème. Les potions ne lâchèrent pas leurs proies avant que les cheveux d'Alecto soient arrangés en un élégant chignon remonté et que la barbe d'Amycus soit très joliment coiffée.

Ce qui avait donné aux autres potions le temps d'agir, et un chaos magnifique s'ensuivit. Harry garderait longtemps en mémoire le merveilleux spectacle de Drago Malefoy en train de se faire agressivement lessiver.

Les Carrow, naturellement, lancèrent des maléfices. Les potions de Harry, qui avaient de bons réflexes, les évitèrent, et fondirent sur la masse des élèves. Le reste des professeurs, ceux qui n'étaient pas nettoyés avec enthousiasme, semblaient stupéfaits par cette croisade vers la propreté.

Le professeur Rogue commença à aboyer des ordres, et les potions de Harry se dispersèrent sous les tables, hors des portes, et derrière les élèves. Harry vit Ginny cacher une des potions ocre dans son sac. Il y eut une perte – Fer ou Perle - mais ce n'était pas grave. Harry avait juste voulu faire passer un message.

Le professeur Rogue avait l'air paniqué et _furieux_. Et, bien sûr, resplendissant. Harry estimait que le message était passé.

* * *

Le fantôme de Serdaigle confirma que la tiare était aux mains de Lord Voldemort. Ils savaient maintenant quels étaient tous les horcruxes – ils avaient juste à les _trouver._

* * *

Les Carrow, qui, on pouvait les comprendre, n'appréciaient pas leur nouveau rôle de jouets pour potions, se défoulèrent sur tous ceux qui les entouraient. Cela eut l'effet plaisant et déplaisant de faire plonger leur popularité – pas qu'ils en aient eu beaucoup pour commencer – profondément dans le négatif.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de donner au professeur Rogue une crise cardiaque ? feula Drago à Harry, alors que Harry, sous un sort de désillusion, s'était appuyé contre la fenêtre d'une tour pour observer un des Carrow courir derrière une de ses potions.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas ma priorité, dit Harry, après avoir vérifié la Carte.

\- … il ne l'est pas.

\- Non. Pourquoi il le serait ?

\- Tu _es_ Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement. Si je voulais en faire ma priorité, Malefoy, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre. Donc c'est peut-être mon tour de lui compliquer la vie, pour changer.

\- Je pourrais te balancer.

\- … tu _pourrais_, reconnut Harry, se tournant pour faire face à un Drago écarlate. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait arranger tes affaires à ce stade.

\- Ça pourrait m'éviter d'avoir à me planquer pour ne pas me faire _natter les cheveux._

\- Je me suis dit que ça t'allait plutôt bien.

Drago grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _fiches_ ici, Potter ?

\- Là maintenant ? J'essaie de trouver un moyen de partir sans nous faire tuer. Tu l'as peut-être remarqué, ils ont légèrement augmenté les patrouilles.

\- Légèrement, dit Drago d'un ton narquois. On peut dire ça, oui.

On ne pouvait plus aller nulle part dans le château sans tomber sur des Mangemorts. Le fait d'être invisible sous une cape d'invisibilité était plutôt rassurant. C'en était au point où Harry trouvait étrange d'être visible, même dans sa propre chambre temporaire.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir, dit Drago. Pourquoi êtes-vous _venus_, franchement ?

\- J'avais perdu Hermione et Ron et c'était le seul endroit qu'on avait choisi pour se retrouver.

\- Nous sommes tous _foutus_, marmonna Drago en s'éloignant.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Ces deux semaines à Poudlard n'avaient pas fait grand-chose pour faire avancer leur quête, et le nombre de Mangemorts à éviter était presque terrifiant. Forcer les nouveaux professeurs à déraper donnait de bons résultats, mais il le regrettait presque.

Il repartit vers la Salle sur Demande, afin de travailler à ses potions d'invisibilité.

* * *

La solution lui vint la nuit de la pleine lune, alors qu'il se demandait comment Remus s'en sortait et se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vu de la potion Tue-Loup. Remus s'était plaint du goût, car le sucre empêchait la potion d'agir…

Harry appela Dobby et lui demanda d'apporter de quoi faire des pâtisseries. _Voilà_ un boulot pour des friandises sans sucre. Le sucre allait interférer avec une potion d'invisibilité, il ne savait pas à quoi il avait pensé. Une jolie recette de tuiles caramélisées ferait _parfaitement_ l'affaire. D'accord, elles ne seraient pas aussi bonnes ni aussi croustillantes, mais les ingrédients n'étaient pas chers et le chaos potentiel était magnifique.

Ce fut ainsi que Poudlard se retrouva avec une épidémie d'enfants invisibles, expliquant avec une joie évidente entre deux quintes de toux qu'ils se _sentaient_ mal, pouvaient-ils aller à l'infirmerie ? Harry se sentit tout ragaillardi en confiant la recette à l'AD.


	127. Professeur Rogue, connard professionnel

**Chapitre 127 : Professeur Rogue, connard professionnel**

Le problème n'était pas, pensa Drago avec lassitude, qu'il leur était impossible de supporter un château plein de sales mioches. Même un château plein de sales moches invisibles était gérable, une fois que le professeur Rogue avait créé un antidote à la potion d'invisibilité que tout le monde semblait prendre, avec en addition une sensation de mort imminente et la teinte des lèvres en bleu. Drago pouvait supporter des marécages portables dans trois des couloirs principaux, il savait comment transformer l'eau en glace, après tout.

Le problème était que ces fous furieux semblaient se ficher éperdument de se faire _prendre_. Il n'était pas un monstre, il avait essayé d'éviter de remarquer ce groupe en particulier (des cinquième année ; des crétins de cinquième année Gryffondor) et leurs âneries toute la matinée. Mais non, ils étaient allés jusqu'à essayer de l'attaquer avec un mélange de glu noire et de plumes. Cela avait été une bonne occasion pour pratiquer sa métamorphose – les plumes pétrifiées étaient plutôt jolies et il allait en garder une – mais maintenant il avait un groupe de cinquième année en larmes et essayant de se remonter mutuellement le moral bien qu'enchaînés au sol et il ne _pouvait plus_.

\- Écoute, Stacy, notre cellule va forcément gagner la compétition de cette semaine, dit un garçon à une fille en pleurs et Drago se dirigea vers eux d'un pas vif, les foudroyant du regard.

\- Quelle compétition ? aboya-t-il.

Trois visages têtus lui firent face.

\- Vous parlerez bien quand le Directeur Adjoint sera là, dit Drago d'une voix froide. Les Carrow n'avaient pas les compétences nécessaires à de nombreuses facettes de leur travail, mais ils savaient interroger.

Il ne reçut qu'un silence buté. Il observa sa jolie plume en marbre blanc.

\- Quel est le but des plumes ? demanda-t-il.

Après une explication rapide, un peu désordonnée – apparemment ça n'était pas un secret – Drago dit lentement :

\- Donc c'était de la saleté _moldue_.

Du goudron et des plumes. Franchement. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas regretter de les voir se faire torturer après tout.

(Il le regretterait).

À ce moment, _enfin_, résonna le bruit de pas qui signalait l'arrivée de la Directrice Adjointe, Dame Alecto, et hm. Le professeur Rogue. Drago se força à afficher un sourire.

\- Trois autres pour une punition, Directrice Adjointe. Ils aiment agir en groupe de trois, vous avez vu ? Je crois qu'ils tirent ça de 'films' moldus.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Vas-y, je sais que tu sais le faire.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait, Professeur Carrow ?

\- À ce point je m'en fiche, grogna-t-elle.

Ses cheveux, remarqua Drago, étaient coiffés en un élégant chignon natté et relevé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait déjà croisé une potions pour les cheveux ce matin. Ce n'était même pas l'heure du déjeuner. Délicieux.

\- À partir de maintenant, les préfets disposent du droit de punir les éléments perturbateurs sur place. Compris, Malefoy ?

Drago pivota sur ses talons, croisa un instant le regard sombre du professeur Rogue, brandit sa baguette vers la fille qui pleurnichait, vida son esprit de toute émotion à part une colère profonde, intense, et le désir de causer la douleur, et lança l'Endoloris.

* * *

Après, quand les trois élèves pleuraient et que sa participation était terminée, Drago resta un moment à les regarder. Il n'était même pas sûr de connaître leurs noms. Il était parfaitement sûr de ne rien en avoir à faire.

\- Drago, avec moi, ordonna le professeur Rogue de là où il l'observait. Drago lui emboîta le pas alors que le professeur Rogue remontait le couloir principal et l'escalier, désactivant les pièges et farces laissées sur leur chemin, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Monsieur, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Drago après la première volée d'escaliers. Nous allons manquer le déjeuner.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim, commenta le professeur Rogue.

Drago cligna des yeux. C'était vrai, mais il ne savait pas comment le professeur Rogue savait ça.

\- Monsieur, est-ce à propos de-

\- Tenez votre langue, feula le professeur Rogue. À moins que vous pensiez que la tendance récente de cette école aux oreilles baladeuses invisibles ne s'applique pas à vous.

Drago revint à ses ruminations sur le chant de sirène de la douleur. C'était un sort tellement intéressant, l'endoloris. Il ne l'avait pas aimé, au début, mais maintenant…

\- Larmes de phénix, dit le professeur Rogue à une gargouille, et il précéda Drago dans le bureau du directeur. Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil que le professeur Rogue lui désignait, et attendit pendant que le directeur réglait quelques affaires.

Enfin, le professeur Rogue s'immobilisa et le regarda, les paupières à demi baissées.

\- À quoi pensez-vous être en train de jouer, Drago ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un espion. Vous êtes un assistant à peine compétent. Vous n'êtes pas un fier combattant de la résistance. Votre occlumancie n'est ni puissante ni bien effectuée.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre ce jugement brutal.

\- Taisez-vous, continua le professeur Rogue. Vous êtes un enfant, et vous commencez à vous perdre dans l'obscurité. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui tremblaient, et releva soudain la tête, furieux.

\- Parce que vous c'est mieux, _monsieur _? Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? Pourquoi vous faites ce que _vous_ faites ? Au moins moi je suis sain d'esprit !

\- _Tenez votre langue_.

\- Vous voulez juste me stopper, dit Drago, parce que c'était tellement clair. Vous êtes confus et vous pensez que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux vous remettre en état.

\- Je suis, dit Rogue dans un souffle, de nombreuses choses. Votre directeur, votre professeur, même votre mentor dans les Arts Sombres, mais je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été de votre vivant un _enfant_ ayant besoin de protection. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger ici, Drago. C'est vous.

Drago cligna des yeux.

\- Vous allez trouver Potter, dit le professeur Rogue comme si de rien n'était. Vous allez lui dire que vous pensez que vous êtes en train de céder à l'appel de la magie noire, et qu'il doit vous aider à vous enfuir. Vous allez apporter de quoi l'acheter, pour son aide, que vous ne lui donnerez que lorsqu'il vous aura sorti de cet endroit et réuni avec vos parents.

Le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un de très surprenant. Où avait été _cet_ homme, calme et terrifiant, pendant tout l'été ?

\- De quoi l'acheter, monsieur ?

Le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers une étagère et y prit un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Le Choixpeau ?

\- Potter trouvera agréable de faire ce qu'on lui ordonne, dit le professeur Rogue.

Drago accepta le chapeau, mais ne se leva pas d'un bond pour accomplir sa nouvelle quête.

\- Qui va veiller sur vous, monsieur ?

\- Si vous étiez né dans une autre famille, je pense que vous auriez pu développer un bon cœur, dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton légèrement surpris. Les enfants au bon cœur doivent garder en tête de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, en priorité.

\- Je prends soin de moi-même.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard absolument impassible, puis alla s'asseoir, croisant ses doigts.

\- Drago. Si cela pouvait mettre fin à la guerre, je vous tuerais sans la moindre hésitation. Je ne suis pas l'occupant précédent de ce bureau. Je n'ai à peu près rien à faire de l'état de votre âme. Si, en sacrifiant mon esprit, mon cœur et ma vie au combat je peux y mettre fin, je le ferai sans aucun regret. Vous manquez de respect en me pensant faible, et vous allez cesser. Je sais exactement ce que je fais.

Il n'y avait aucun signe d'incertitude, rien d'autre que de l'acier dans la voix calme et les yeux sombres de son professeur.

\- Je suis utile ici, tenta Drago.

\- Non. Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes une distraction. Épargnez-moi vos rêveries adolescentes de grandeur.

Drago n'avait plus de mots.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Drago sortit, cachant le chapeau dans ses robes en descendant les escaliers. Il n'était pas, se dit-il avec insistance, au bord des larmes. C'était juste les effets secondaires de la magie, qui rendait ses émotions plus fortes.

D'accord. Il allait trouver Harry et lui donner un chapeau à la con. _D'accord._


	128. Un conte de chats et de souris

**Chapitre 128 : Un conte de chats et de souris**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Passages en italique tirés de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

Harry, après une bonne semaine de travail digne des Maraudeurs, avait décidé de se prendre une journée pour jouer aux échecs avec Ron, parler contes de fées avec Hermione, et faire deux-trois essais de son élixir d'ablution, qui avait un goût d'air et semblait n'avoir aucun effet particulier.

Harry n'avait pas été vraiment _surpris_ d'apprendre que Drago rôdait dans le couloir ce soir là et espérait qu'on allait le laisser entrer pour leur parler, mais il avait espéré pouvoir éviter Drago un peu plus longtemps. Voir Drago à nouveau à sa place de roi du château, ses laquais à disposition, avec le professeur Rogue comme mentor diabolique… c'était dur de penser 'ces gens font semblant d'être aussi horribles.' N'était-il pas plus probable qu'ils prétendent être gentils pour quelque étrange raison de Serpentard ? Oh, il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce soit le cas, mais la possibilité le taraudait.

Cependant, il n'était pas arrivé jusque là en ne faisant pas confiance à ses amis, donc Harry alla inviter Drago à entrer pour rattraper ce qui s'était passé et apprendre ce que les autres avaient fait.

Ça se passait assez bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de comparer leurs informations sur le professeur Rogue.

\- Alors, le professeur Dumbledore était victime d'un sort mortel, et c'est pour ça que le professeur Rogue l'a tué, pour lui éviter de souffrir, expliqua Hermione.

\- Non, le professeur Rogue est victime de sorts pour contrôler l'esprit, corrigea Drago. Il est totalement soumis au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mais il t'a donné l'Épée de Gryffondor, dit Hermione avec impatience, et il ne t'a pas trahi. Ça ne ressemble pas à de la soumission pour moi.

\- Je reconnais les signes de maléfices modifiant l'esprit quand je les vois !

Ils se regardèrent avec consternation.

Harry dit lentement, pensif :

\- Il m'a dit à moi, il y a des années, de ne jamais perdre mon temps à essayer de comprendre ses motivations, et que la prochaine fois que j'essayais il allait me pendre par les pieds et m'écorcher vif. Donc parlons d'autre chose, vous ne voulez pas ?

\- Mais comment pouvons-nous organiser quoi que ce soit si nous ne savons pas ce qu'il essaie de _faire_, se lamenta Hermione.

La cicatrice de Harry choisit ce moment pour l'élancer violemment, et il plongea avec un frisson d'anticipation dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

_Il marchait d'un pas souple le long d'une rue éclairée par le soleil couchant. De chaque côté s'alignaient des façades ornées de hauts pignons à colombage. On aurait dit des maisons de pain d'épice._

_Il s'approcha de l'une d'elles et vit la blancheur de sa propre main aux longs doigts qui frappait à la porte. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui._

_La porte s'ouvrit : une femme en train de rire se tenant sur le seuil. Ses traits s'affaissèrent en voyant le visage de Harry. Toute joie avait disparu, laissant place à une expression de terreur..._

* * *

_Il leva la __baguette__. __La femme__ hurla. Deux __petits__ enfants arrivèrent en courant dans __le hall__._

_Non !_ cria Harry.

Il y eut un jet de lumière rouge, et un autre. La femme et ses enfants tombèrent au sol. Une lueur rouge, pas verte ?

_Ah, Harry. Donne-moi une raison de ne pas le faire._

_Je n'ai rien dont vous ayez envie._

_Au contraire, tu possèdes bien des choses dont j'ai envie._

_Je n'ai rien dont vous ayez envie que je sois prêt à vous donner._

_Même pas une conversation ?_

… _vous __déconnez__. _Harry ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu être sérieux.

_J'ai mis fin à nos petites discussions car je devais être sûr que tu ne transmettrais rien à Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'est plus un souci, et je me rends compte que cela me manque._

Merlin, pensa Harry pour lui-même, alors que la main pâle de Voldemort pointait sa baguette vers l'enfant le plus jeune. _Merlin._

_Ah, eh bien,_ pensa Voldemort d'un ton léger. _Il faut bien que je m'amuse._

_Attendez,_ pensa Harry. _J'ai des conditions._

Cela ne déclencha pas immédiatement la tuerie.

_Vous me dites pourquoi vous voulez parler avec moi, en vrai. Je ne vous dis rien d'utile. Je ne cherche pas ces petits discussions, elles arrivent quand elles arrivent, e__t__ je m'en fiche si ce n'est pas souvent._

_J'ai réalisé que je suis quelque peu moins impulsif quand je m'ennuie moins_, pensa Voldemort avec un amusement froid. _J'ai noté une nette différence dans mon comportement entre l'année où je discutais avec toi et l'année où je ne l'ai pas fait._

_Par impulsif vous voulez dire meurtrier ?_

_Il se trouve que oui._

Eugh.

_Sommes-nous d'accord, Harry ?_

_Sûr. D'accord. Laissez-les tranquilles._

_Certainement. Bonne nuit._

Et Harry releva la tête de la table sur laquelle il s'était affalé, sous le regard de Hermione et Drago livides.

\- Tu avais dit que ça n'arrivait plus ! feula Drago.

\- Il ne peut pas entrer dans mon esprit, parfois je fais un tour dans le sien, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Boucle-la, j'ai mal à la tête.

Potion contre les maux de tête, potions contre les maux de tête…

\- Des indices ? demanda Ron en sortant un carnet.

\- Je sais pas, il est toujours à la recherche de ce fabricant de baguettes à l'étranger, dit Harry.

\- Décris-moi l'endroit.

Harry donna les détails à Ron, et Ron les nota dans son petit carnet. Harry trouvait que le petit carnet de Ron était vraiment mignon, mais il décida de ne pas dire ça à voix haute. Il ne dit rien non plus à propos des enfants ou de l'accord. Ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de ces cauchemars.

\- On a discuté pendant que tu étais dans les vapes, dit gentiment Ron. Drago ici présent refuse de donner le chapeau jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de Poudlard. Il dit que c'est ce que Rogue lui a dit de faire.

\- C'est chouette, dit Harry d'un ton narquois, à part qu'on n'a pris que trois balais et qu'on a du pot si on peut faire deux pas dans le couloir sans tomber sur une patrouille de six gars.

\- Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas lancé une guerre dans les couloirs il y aurait moins de gens qui essaient d'y mettre fin, dit Drago agacé.

\- Pourquoi Rogue veut te faire sortir, d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry. Il ne balance personne d'autre hors de l'école.

Drago détourna les yeux.

\- Draco, dit fermement Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Ça pourrait être important, dit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas _pertinent_, feula Drago.

\- Mais- dit Ron.

\- Assez, les interrompit Harry. On va trouver un moyen de sortir du château demain, il est tard. On devrait aller dormir.

La conversation continua, mais elle était plus légère, plus facile à supporter. Les maux de tête de Harry s'effacèrent grâce à l'effort combiné de potions et d'amis et de nourriture. Drago était nerveux et un peu étrange, et Harry nota avec inquiétude que ses yeux étaient gris fumé, au lieu de leur nuance plus claire habituelle. Il pensa à Sirius, dont les yeux étaient de la même teinte gris fumé, et à une conversation qu'ils avaient eue à propos de la magie noire.

LIGNE

Malgré la promesse de Harry à Drago de trouver un moyen pour sortir de Poudlard, il n'y pensa pas trop le jour suivant. Son élixir d'ablution avait attiré son attention, et quand ils seraient à nouveau en fuite qui sait quand il aurait une autre chance d'en préparer. L'idée de pouvoir laver quelqu'un des attaches de la magie noire... oh, Drago n'avait pas dit que c'était ça qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais Harry pouvait presque en sentir le goût dans l'air qui l'entourait, et il avait entendu parler de la part de Neville et Ginny et Luna de ce que Drago avait fait, ces quelques derniers mois. Rien de bon, de propre ou de pur.

Il était en pleine préparation d'un nouveau chaudron, essayant des larmes humaines de rire, quand la réalité se déforma autour de lui.

_\- __Donne-moi ça, Gregorovitch._

_La voix de Harry était devenue aiguë, tranchante et glaciale. Une main blanche aux longs doigts tenait devant lui sa baguette. L'homme sur lequel il la pointait était suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas, mais sans qu'auune corde ne le retienne. Il se balançait là, attaché par de sinistres liens invisibles, ses bras entourant sa poitrine, son visage terrifié juste à la hauteur de celui de Harry, les joues rougies par le sang qui lui affluait à la tête. Il avait des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et une barbe épaisse, broussailleuse : on aurait dit un père Noël ficelé comme une volaille._

Harry pensa d'un ton agacé, _j'ai une potion sur le feu que vous venez de bousiller_, espérant distraire Voldemort, mais Voldemort refusa de se laisser distraire et continua son interrogatoire.

Harry, qui ne pensait pas que hurler à pleins poumons comptait comme conversation, regarda la scène avec une profonde apathie. Il devenait beaucoup trop blasé à force d'assister à de la torture et des mises à mort, franchement.

_Le cri se prolongea longtemps, longtemps, puis il y eut un éclat de lumière verte..._

Voldemort rangea sa baguette et pensa, _alors, Harry. Sur quelle potion travaillais-tu ?_

_Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'ai envie de discuter après ça._

_Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que quelqu'un d'autre suive cette trace, Harry. Severus t'a sûrement appris le pragmatisme ?_

_Pas __c__e genre de pragmatisme._

_Il est trop doux avec toi. Peu importe. Parle-moi de ta potion._

Harry soupira intérieurement.

_Ça va être mon travail de maîtrise, ma propre potion, quand elle sera terminée. Les ingrédients sont des crins de licorne, de l'eau de lune, de la menthe, de la rue et des larmes._

Ils clignèrent des yeux.

_Quelle insipidité._

_Pardon ?_

_La magie basée sur l'amour, le regret et les ânerie__s__ de ce genre est généralement insipide, bien sûr, mais là c'est au-delà de tout. Pas un seul ingrédient pour donner de la force._

Harry y réfléchit, alors que Voldemort sortait dans l'air de la nuit et qu'ils sentirent la _torsion_ du transplanage.

_Vous m'avez donné une idée, _dit Harry quand leur vision s'éclaircit sur un pré obscur. _Après tout, je sais quelle __est__ la chose la plus forte qui ait fonctionné contre vous, toutes ces années._

_Le sang et le sacrifice. Pas totalement idiot. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas le temps de l'essayer, Harry._

Ils levèrent les yeux de la colline herbeuse qu'ils gravissaient et virent les tours et les créneaux de Poudlard contre le ciel étoilé, et Harry arrêta de respirer. Il devait se _réveiller_ – mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas sans que la concentration de Voldemort diminue. Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement vers l'école, à travers le grand portail, au-delà du lac. Des gardes les accueillirent, mais ils les repoussèrent avec une main pâle.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_ demanda Harry en essayant de prendre un ton détendu.

_Oh, Harry, je sais exactement où tu te trouves depuis des semaines maintenant. Severus m'a écrit pour me raconter ta défense rusée mais futile de tes camarades. J'ai trouvé les rapports particulièrement amusants, mais j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire sur le continent, et je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Cours te cacher, petite souris._

Harry se réveilla dans la Salle sur Demande, sa potion une masse de bulles blanches, et pensa très clairement,_ je dois trouver un moyen de sortir de Poudlard, maintenant._


	129. Drago y arrive presque

**Chapitre 129 : Drago y arrive presque**

Harry dévala les escaliers en beuglant à pleins poumons. Assez rapidement, cela les rassembla tous les quatre autour de la table ronde qu'ils avaient installée pour leurs réunions. Hermione avait été en train de lire et était de mauvaise humeur ; Ron avait été en train de voler dans la grande pièce ; Drago avait été endormi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, car le couvre-feu était largement passé.

Ce qui lui rappela de sortir la Carte et de l'étaler sur la table, l'activant et l'étudiant attentivement.

La présence de Tom Elvis Jedusor dans la Grande Salle avec un groupe de ses disciples fut la première chose que Harry remarqua, mais ce fut Ron qui dit :

\- Ils ont des équipes qui bloquent tous les couloirs qui mènent ici. Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il a fini ce qu'il avait à faire sur le continent, voilà ce qui se passe, dit Harry, notant tous les noms des employés du Ministère que l'Ordre savait être compromis sur le parchemin étalé devant lui, ainsi que les noms des Mangemorts connus, dont Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Le professeur Rogue a essayé de te prévenir, dit Drago à voix basse, de là où il était à regarder la Carte.

\- Plus tard, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On essaie de se faufiler, d'atteindre la tour ?

\- Ils ont des agents devant tous les dortoirs et les portes de tous les professeurs, commenta Ron en observant la Carte. Pour éviter que d'autres personnes s'en mêlent, je suppose.

Ça pourrait être pire, supposait Harry.

\- Harry, que disait ta vision ? demanda Hermione. Cette fois.

\- Il interrogeait le fabricant de baguettes, rapporta Harry, en omettant de préciser qu'il l'avait tué. Et puis il est revenu à Poudlard pour me menacer et me dire de m'enfuir.

\- Alors ne le faisons pas, dit Hermione. Cette pièce comporte des protections que nous n'aurons plus à la seconde où nous franchirons la porte. Nous ne pouvons pas encore lui faire face.

\- Il a un château plein d'otages, dit Harry d'une voix nerveuse.

\- Ce qui est pourquoi nous ne devons pas l'affronter ! cria Hermione.

\- Il est toujours immortel, dit Ron en hochant la tête. On ne peut rien faire contre ça pour le moment, si ? On doit continuer.

\- Encore immortel ? répéta Drago.

Harry regardait autour de la pièce, cherchant l'inspiration, cherchant… quelque chose.

Cherchant l'entrée d'un tunnel.

\- Je crois qu'on a un moyen de sortir, dit-il au groupe en le montrant du doigt.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais fait ses bagages aussi rapidement de toute sa vie. Le tunnel était étroit, sombre, et Drago n'arrêtait pas de poser des _questions_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de l'immortalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et comment tu le sais ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

\- Je suis sérieux, répondit Harry. Hermione et Ron, devant eux, discutaient entre eux.

\- Alors quel est le plan ?

\- C'est un secret.

\- J'en sais déjà assez pour aller trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le faire abattre toute sa colère sur toi, fit remarquer Drago. En ce moment il essaie de contrôler tout le pays, tu ne penses pas qu'il modifierait ses priorités s'il savait ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je pense en effet qu'il modifierait ses priorités, c'est pour ça qu'on s'enfuit.

Harry voulait vérifier la Carte, pas se disputer avec Drago.

\- Harry, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je n'ai pas encore prouvé que je suis dans votre camp ? C'est ça ?

\- Non. C'est pas ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu as été aussi – bizarre – depuis l'année dernière ?

\- J'étais là, sur la tour.

\- C'est. _C'est pour ça ?_

Harry ne dit rien.

\- Espèce d'idiot. Espèce de _crétin_. Tu penses que j'avais envie de ça ?

Le tunnel tourna, et Harry fut obligé d'en faire autant.

\- Je pense que tu as essayé drôlement fort pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas, dit-il à voix basse.

\- C'est vraiment le moment ? demanda Drago d'une voix tendue.

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas non plus le moment pour discuter d'immortalité.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler horcruxes avec quelqu'un qui était attiré par la magie noire et avec un penchant pour les tentatives de meurtre, de toute façon. (Il était injuste. Il était terrifié.)

Ils avancèrent en silence, interrompus seulement par Ron qui leur demanda leur avis sur le prochain endroit où ils devraient se rendre en transplanant.

\- Le Manoir Malefoy, dit Drago. Ou bien vous avez oublié que je dois prévenir ma famille ?

Euh.

\- Eh bien, tenta Harry, au moins Bellatrix et, euh, Tom sont ici, pas là-bas.

\- On l'appelle Tom maintenant ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas les surnoms ridicules, expliqua Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie.

Ce fut à ce stade qu'ils rencontrèrent le barman de la Tête de Sanglier et qu'ils eurent une discussion intéressante à propos d'Ariana Dumbledore. Drago fit les cent pas en arrière-plan, observant la Carte.

\- Ils ne vont pas être distraits pour très longtemps, dit Drago, après que la discussion avec le barman soit devenue très inconfortable et inclue un laïus à propos de la qualité déplorable des plans de Dumbledore.

\- D'accord, dit Harry. Tu peux transplaner avec nous trois ?

\- Je reviens, dit Drago d'une voix sarcastique, offrant d'abord sa main à Hermione. Elle la prit, et ils disparurent dans un souffle.

* * *

Le Manoir Malefoy se révéla être immense, intimidant, et beaucoup trop bien tenu. Harry avait l'impression d'être entré dans un tableau.

\- Ça perturberait ta famille d'avoir une maison avec un peu de personnalité ? demanda Harry, sans regarder Ron, qui était écarlate et visiblement très irrité par la superbe maison de Drago.

\- C'est la personnalité de mon père, répliqua Drago. Tu vois ? Des paons.

Il désigna un paon blanc. Harry et ses amis regardèrent le paon blanc.

\- Ouais, bon, dit Harry, et suivit Drago dans l'escalier du perron.

_Harry_ ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago désarme sa mère à l'instant où il entra dans la pièce où elle et son père se tenaient (une sorte de salon ? De bibliothèque ? Il y avait des fauteuils et des livres, et Harry avait d'autres choses en tête). Drago, en revanche, semblait avoir clairement prévu cette rencontre, attrapant la baguette de sa mère dans sa main libre et pointant sa propre baguette.

\- Asseyez-vous, Mère.

Sa mère s'assit, rassemblant ses mains sur ses genoux et regardant les compagnons de Drago d'un air froid.

\- Que signifie ceci, Drago ? demanda M. Malefoy en se levant. Harry et Ron pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui, mais M. Malefoy ne sortit pas la sienne.

\- J'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Drago. Donc j'apprécierais si vous acceptiez tous les deux de venir avec moi, maintenant, dans un endroit un peu plus discret.

La mère de Drago devint très pâle. Lucius Malefoy semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. (Il avait une allure horrible, vieilli et épuisé).

\- Je suppose que tu voudras également secourir les prisonniers qui sont dans les cachots, dit M. Malefoy d'un ton narquois, commençant à croiser les bras.

Drago pointa sa baguette sur son père.

\- Père, par Merlin, si vous ne vous asseyez pas et si vous essayez de jouer au plus malin je vous transforme en pierre, et je ne suis pas totalement sûr de pouvoir l'annuler.

Lentement, les yeux droit dans ceux de son fils, Lucius Malefoy dit :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, Drago.

Drago fit un geste vif de sa baguette en feulant un sort en direction d'une lampe, qui se transforma en granit gris.

\- Vous m'avez donné l'idée vous-même, Père, indirectement, dit Drago. Si vous essayez de l'appeler, nous mourrons tous, je vous le promets. Asseyez. Vous.

Son père se rassit, et lui fit un petit geste de la main pour l'inviter à continuer. Il avait un sourire, presque imperceptible, devant la furie de son fils.

La mère de Drago fondit en larmes, et Drago eut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Mère, j'essaie d'être intimidant devant mes alliés, gémit-il.

Harry eut un hoquet de rire. Impossible de s'en empêcher.


	130. Lucius Malefoy est un tueur

**Chapitre 130 : Lucius Malefoy est un ****tueur**

La tension générale sembla descendre d'un coup avec le retour de la personnalité normale de Drago.

\- Bon, je pense que cette histoire de pierre est flippante, dit Ron. Mais est-ce qu'on peut dégager d'ici avant que Vous-Savez-Qui réalise qu'on n'est pas là où il est venu nous tuer ?

Ron : l'habitude de trancher les nœuds gordiens de la conversation depuis le plus jeune âge, probablement.

\- Mère, dit Drago d'une voix plus douce, je pense que vous avez probablement le temps de préparer un sac, et nous _allons_ nous rendre dans un endroit civilisé ?

Il regarda Harry. Pourquoi tout le monde regardait _Harry_.

Harry, qui avait appris _un peu_ de manières à force de fréquenter Kreattur malgré ses meilleurs efforts, décida brusquement que c'était probablement la seule fois de toute sa vie où il avait envie de parler comme un sang-pur.

\- Cousine Narcissa, dit-il, ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous offrir la protection de la Maison Black en ces temps troublés. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre maison comme dans notre famille, par mon autorité d'héritier de la Maison Black.

Drago le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. Harry l'ignora royalement. _Harry_ avait de la dignité.

\- Mec, tu as besoin de passer moins de temps à discuter avec les portraits, si tu commences à parler comme ça, murmura Ron d'une voix parfaitement audible. Merci de ton aide, Ron. Vraiment.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent en silence dans un moment de conversation maritale. Harry avait envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter en silence. (À par Voldemort).

\- Ce serait un plaisir de rendre visite à ma famille, dit Narcissa après quelques instants. La maison de Londres, dont l'adresse m'échappe ?

\- C'est ça, dit Harry, qui décida de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il s'y trouvait peut-être quelques membres de l'Ordre.

M. et Mme Malefoy ordonnèrent à leurs elfes de maison de préparer quelques sacs et de gérer la maison pendant leur absence. Harry regarda ses amis.

\- Bon. Les cachots ?

\- _Pas_ les cachots, dit Drago. On n'a pas le temps.

\- Les cachots, acquiesça Ron d'un ton ferme.

\- C'est par où, Drago ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous ne m'_écoutez_ jamais, siffla Drago.

\- Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, dit Ron.

\- La _bonne_ chose à faire est de gagner la guerre, continua Drago.

\- Ce que nous faisons en agissant comme nous-mêmes, pas comme le camp d'en face, dit Harry. Nous on y va, Drago. Fais comme tu veux.

Ce qui fut comment ils firent tous irruption dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy, à la grande surprise de deux gardes blasés. Il s'avéra que les cachots détenaient M. Ollivander, ainsi que trois autres indésirables que Harry ne pensait pas avoir jamais rencontrés, même si Ron regardait la fille blonde d'un air bizarre. Tout se passait assez bien, jusqu'à ce que les deux gardes suivants arrivent, et qu'une vraie bataille s'ensuive.

* * *

Le Mangemort brandit sa baguette vers Drago, qui lui tournait le dos car il repoussait un sort qui venait de sa gauche. Harry ne pourrait pas agir à temps, réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

Un jet argenté passa entre eux et envoya le Mangemort par terre. Harry bondit en arrière, surpris que le sort ne l'ait pas touché – quel sort était _argenté_, d'ailleurs ?

Il regarda autour de lui – pas d'autre Mangemort debout ou conscient, si on ne comptait pas M. Malefoy ou Drago. Harry s'approcha pour observer les effets de ce sort argenté.

Un poignard au manche d'argent était planté dans la gorge de l'homme, le sang coulant doucement sur le sol de marbre blanc. Harry se retourna pour regarder Lucius Malefoy, qui observait les enfants stupéfaits avec une expression froide et hautaine.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, dit calmement M. Malefoy.

Harry nota mentalement de faire très attention au fait de se prendre _littéralement_ un poignard dans le dos, et secoua la tête.

\- Allons-y, ajouta M. Malefoy, avant de mener la voie vers les escaliers.

\- Harry, siffla Hermione à son oreille alors qu'ils remontaient tous au rez-de-chaussée. Nous ne pouvons pas emmener toutes ces personnes avec le sort. C'est trop risqué.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit soudain Ron de l'autre côté de Harry. Je connais plusieurs planques sécurisées. Vous deux vous devriez garder un œil sur eux- il fit un signe de tête vers M. Malefoy.

\- Ron- dit Hermione.

\- C'est logique, non ? demanda Ron d'un air de défi. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour la recherche, et ça je peux le faire.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard désespéré, parce que Ron _aidait_, vraiment, et ils n'avaient pas le temps ou l'envie d'argumenter devant des prisonniers terrifiés ou M. Malefoy.

Ils essayèrent quand même, dans une série de sifflements furieux, mais le problème était que Ron avait _raison_ – c'était lui qui avait le plus de contacts dans l'Ordre, il savait où étaient les planques, et s'il se faisait prendre il était un sang-pur comme Neville ou Luna, il ne serait probablement pas exécuté sur le champ.

Ce fut quand même douloureux de le voir transplaner avec la première des prisonniers, la fille blonde.

\- M. Potter, dit Ollivander, je pense que j'aimerais accompagner votre groupe. Je possède des informations qui pourraient se révéler utiles.

\- Sûr, dit Harry distrait, regardant l'endroit où Ron se tenait à l'instant d'avant.

\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur un lieu de rendez-vous, au moins ? demanda Drago.

\- Deux, dit Harry. Un maintenant, un à Noël.

Les derniers prisonniers étaient partis, ainsi que Ron. Harry s'ébroua à nouveau, pensa à des portraits qui lui criaient dessus, et offrit son bras à Mme Malefoy.

\- Ma maison peut être trouvée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, dit-il au groupe, et il transplana.

* * *

La maison n'avait pas vraiment changé en l'absence de Harry. Ils furent accueillis à la porte par Kreattur, dont les oreilles se dressèrent avec _délice_ en voyant Narcissa.

\- Miss Cissy est rentrée à la maison ! fut la teneur globale de son babillage ravi.

Harry dégagea l'entrée, désactivant le sortilège de protection au passage, et dit à Kreattur :

\- Les Malefoy vont habiter ici quelques temps. Prends soin d'eux, mais tu n'as toujours pas le droit de leur parler de choses importantes à propos de la guerre.

Kreattur était trop occupé à être heureux et à filer préparer des chambres pour porter trop attention à son ordre.

\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, dit Narcissa Malefoy, mais je me demande depuis combien de temps vous et Drago avez prévu cela.

\- Ça ? Une journée. On pensait que Drago serait, euh, plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue lui a dit de quitter l'école, et le lendemain Vol- euh- Tom s'y est pointé, donc je suppose que le professeur Rogue savait que quelque chose allait se passer et voulait mettre Drago à l'abri ?

Ça devait être pas trop loin de l'aube maintenant, pensa Harry en bâillant.

\- Tu sembles assez tolérant vis-à-vis de Severus, fit remarquer Mme Malefoy.

\- Il n'est pas dans le même camp que moi, mais si je gagne la guerre, il n'y aura plus de camps, si ?

En tout cas, c'était ce que Harry pensait. Peut-être. Son esprit logique ne fonctionnait pas à plein régime, il était fatigué.

\- Tu ne sembles pas très actif dans ta quête pour gagner, fit remarquer Mme Malefoy d'une voix calme.

\- C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas le plan, dit Harry fatigué. Excusez-moi.

Il dut désactiver le sortilège de protection à nouveau pour Drago et M. Malefoy, et pour Hermione et M. Ollivander.

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais enfin tout le monde fut envoyé au lit pour régler la situation au matin. Alors que les Malefoy étaient escortés par un Kreattur en extase, Harry entendit Drago dire à son père :

\- Je croyais que tu disais que les armes moldues étaient indignes de nous.

\- J'ai utilisé un sort de lévitation, répondit son père, et le reste de la conversation fut inaudible.


	131. Nuit et matinée au Numéro Douze

**Chapitre 131 : Nuit et matinée au Numéro Douze**

Harry n'avait jamais cherché à contacter Voldemort volontairement avant, mais d'un autre côté, Voldemort n'avait jamais été auparavant en train de rôder dans un château plein d'amis de Harry. Il était trois heures du matin, d'après la pendule au mur, et Harry était tapi dans sa propre chambre après application de quelques sorts judicieux de verrouillage et d'alarme sur les chambres d'amis où se trouvaient les Malefoy. Il s'allongea dans son lit, ferma les yeux, et essaya de vider son esprit.

Ah, voilà la colère froide et lente qu'il essayait de trouver, là-bas dans le fond. Voldemort éprouvait toujours une colère froide. Harry avait juste à tendre la main et-

La douleur jaillit dans sa cicatrice, et rebondit dans sa projection mentale, une volée d'images et de pensées enveloppées d'ailes de feu. Ça – ça n'avait pas marché.

La tentative suivante fut celle de Voldemort, une flèche de désir qui essaya de franchir la barrière de feu dans l'esprit de Harry et recula sous la douleur, laissant Harry roulé en boule avec une main sur la bouche, essayant de ne pas hurler.

Ces tentatives de communications à la noix étaient vraiment trop compliquées. Comment est-ce que Harry était censé… oh, il était idiot.

\- _Accio_ potion somnifère.

Harry prit une gorgée de somnifère, et s'endormit, et rêva qu'il marchait dans un couloir de Poudlard, la colère grouillant dans son esprit.

_Salut,_ pensa Harry avec une joie brutale. _J'ai décidé de filer à l'anglaise et d'aller sauver M. Ollivander, vu que vous étiez occupé. J'espère que vous n'aviez pas encore besoin de lui parler._

La fureur fit un bond assez merveilleux.

_Je vois_, pensa la voix froide.

_Vous avez dit qu'on devrait parler plus_, rappela Harry.

Un Mangemort interrompit les pensées de Voldemort avec une question et Voldemort lui lança un _endoloris_.

_Donc j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de vous rendre un peu plus sain d'esprit en vous parlant,_ continua Harry. _Et il y a un film moldu que je pense on pourrait prendre comme exemple. C'est à propos des aventures d'une marionnette et d'un criquet, et si la marionnette fait de gros efforts et essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien, il peut devenir un vrai petit garçon. Dans notre cas je pense que je suis le criquet._

_Petit, chanceux, et difficile à écraser, _pensa Voldemort. _Je vois la correspondance. Étais-tu vraiment là-bas, ou était-ce une diversion ?_

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça compte pour notre discussion de savoir comment je vais devenir une petite voix dans votre tête aussi insupportable que je peux l'être, parce que j'aime la mesquinerie._

_Ça compte à cause de ceci._

Voldemort sortit une lettre de ses robes et l'ouvrit, laissant Harry la lire.

Maître,

Il se produit un certain désordre à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire, dont je voulais vous prévenir aussi tôt que possible. Je ne pense pas que cela mérite d'interrompre votre travail, mais les élèves ont commencé à mener des actions de masse pour protester contre nos nouvelles règles, en utilisant des potions animées et des philtres d'invisibilité sous la forme de sucreries.

Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de donner mes conclusions. J'ai ordonné les mesures de sécurité suivantes (Harry sauta le passage sur la liste des sorts et l'organisation des rondes) et mettrai en place toute mesure supplémentaire que vous demanderez. J'ai reçu de l'aide du Ministère pour ce projet, même si je ne leur en ai pas indiqué la cause.

J'attends avec impatience votre retour.

Votre serviteur,

Severus Rogue.

_Eh bien_, pensa Harry sans la moindre joie cette fois, _il ne mentait pas._

_La question est de savoir s'il me faisait perdre mon temps._

_Non. Félicitations, vous avez un laquais. Vous en avez beaucoup, pourquoi vous vous intéressez à lui en particulier ?_

_Il est toujours plus satisfais__an__t de savoir que l'on a obtenu quelque chose par conquête, plutôt que par simple cession. J'aime vraiment le pouvoir._

_Votre criquet de conscience dit que c'est quelque chose de très mal. Bonne nuit._

Harry retira son esprit de ce rêve, plongeant dans un agréable cauchemar à propos de Lucius Malefoy poignardant des gens. C'était nettement mieux que lire Rogue faire de la lèche à Voldemort en lui indiquant la position de Harry, malgré l'abondance de sang.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un dire :

\- Je vais te tuer.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, s'assit, saisit sa baguette et la braqua sur-

Sirius. Oh.

Il baissa presque sa baguette avant de dire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as offert à Noël il y a deux ans ?

\- Un livre sur les sorts de Défense, avec Lupin, et une robe de chambre. Quels murs avons-nous détruits ?

\- Celui de l'entrée et celui de la bibliothèque.

\- Je vais te tuer, dit Sirius d'un ton aimable, parce que ça ne sert à rien de posséder deux miroirs de communication liés entre eux si mon filleul _ne le sort jamais de sa poche._

\- Oh.

Euh.

\- Et voilà que Kreattur se pointe pour me dire qu'il a amené Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy à la maison pour le _petit-déjeuner_, et vais-je y _assister_.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- … je me tuerais aussi, reconnut-il.

* * *

La matinée et l'humeur générale au Numéro Douze furent grandement améliorées par un copieux petit-déjeuner, de grandes quantités de thé, et le fait que personne n'ait défié personne en duel pendant la nuit. M. Ollivander, apparemment, faisait la grasse matinée.

\- Kreattur, dit Harry en s'asseyant à table, s'étant peigné les cheveux pour l'occasion, puis-je avoir une potion contre les maux de tête avec mon thé, ou est-ce en contradiction avec l'étiquette ?

\- Maître Harry ne devrait pas poser de questions à propos d'étiquette à table, dit Kreattur, mais une minuscule fiole de la potion bleue habituelle apparut près de la main gauche de Harry. Ça n'allait pas avec le thé.

\- Ça va, Harry ? demanda Sirius, vibrant pratiquement du besoin de Faire Quelque Chose.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Le regard noir de Sirius était très expressif. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, réalisa qu'il avait détruit ses efforts pour être bien coiffé, et aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas garder des secrets sur _tout_.

\- On était cachés à Poudlard depuis début septembre, expliqua-t-il, sortant les trois Malefoy de leur conversation discrète. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, mais Vol-

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Ron. Exact, Ron était absent. Zut. Quelque chose de plus fort que zut.

\- Bref, il était occupé à rechercher un fabricant de baguettes sur le continent et il venait de finir de le tuer hier, donc il est revenu la nuit dernière pour…

\- Nous tuer, compléta Hermione.

\- C'est ça, dit Harry, une fourchetée d'œufs à la main. Il m'a prévenu parce qu'il est un sadique, et on avait déjà prévu de filer avec Drago, donc voilà. Les parents de Drago sont là parce qu'on s'est dit que sinon ils allaient être torturés et tués à cause de la, euh, traîtrerie de leur fils ? Ça existe ce mot ?

\- Non, Harry, dit Hermione avant d'ajouter pour Sirius :

\- Nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu de nous retrouver coincés à Poudlard, mais les choses… le plan… c'est compliqué.

Sirius prit une autre tasse de thé et dit :

\- Évitons de discuter du plan devant la famille Mangemort. Sans vouloir te vexer, Cissy.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je t'entendrais un jour dire que tu ne veux pas me vexer, mon cher Sirius, dit Narcissa.

Harry les regarda.

\- Sirius, dit-il après quelques secondes, tu as essayé de les tuer eux aussi ?

\- Pas sûr, dit son parrain d'un ton joyeux. Avec leurs capuches et tout, j'aurais pu essayer de tuer mon propre frère et je n'aurais pas su que c'était lui. Je me rappelle cette fois où Reg est arrivé à une soirée en boitant à cause d'un maléfice dans le cul que j'aurais pu jurer avoir lancé…

Il sourit devant l'expression pincée de M. Malefoy.

\- Je sais que te moquer de ta famille est ton occupation préférée, dit Harry, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui. On va devoir donner plein d'explications et… et… euh. En fait. Est-ce que l'un de vous a accès au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts ?

\- Oui, moi, dit Narcissa Malefoy, la voix parfaitement calme, mais le regard parfaitement froid.

\- Alors la _première_ chose qu'on va faire est d'aller voler – euh – _récupérer_ quelque chose qu'elle y a placé. On va avoir besoin de Mme Malefoy, euh, Hermione…

\- Moi, dit Drago d'un ton sec. Si vous faites quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

\- Ne songe même pas à aller te promener sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, Harry, dit Sirius. Même pas en rêve.

\- Mais-

\- Hors de question que tu laisses Lucius Malefoy seul dans ma maison.

Harry essaya de se faire à l'idée d'envoyer d'autres personnes voler un horcruxe _sans_ lui. Ça lui semblait impossible. Hermione lui tapota la main.

\- Les bons meneurs savent déléguer.

Harry lui lança un regard qui se traduisait à peu près par 'c'est toi la meneuse ici, qu'est-ce qu'on fout, pourquoi on n'a pas Ron avec nous pour nous dire qu'on est complètement cinglés de tenter un truc pareil.'

\- J'aime bien les gobelins de Gringotts, dit Hermione. Je vais préparer du polynectar pour nous.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous préciser, dit M. Malefoy, quel est l'objet que vous envoyez _mon épouse_ chercher, et pourquoi il est dans nos intérêts de vous aider à exécuter un plan que nous ne connaissons pas.

\- Je connais le plan, dit soudain Drago. Ils m'ont dit, avant que j'accepte.

\- Mais cependant, dit M. Malefoy.

\- L'épée de Gryffondor, dit Harry en gardant une voix calme. Nous voulons la reprendre.

Lucius Malefoy posa sur Harry un regard que Harry interpréta comme 'tu mens, je sais que tu mens, et tu sais que je sais que tu mens.'

\- Aide Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix sourde, menaçante. Ou alors sors d'ici et regarde qui d'autre est prêt à t'aider maintenant. Je doute que tu t'en sortes à ton avantage, sans baguette. Je crois qu'il y a quelques Mangemorts devant la maison à qui je pourrais te jeter.

\- Du moment que nous sommes tous d'accord, dit M. Malefoy d'une voix posée. Narcissa ?

\- Si nous y allons, nous devons le faire vite, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Et j'aurai besoin de ma baguette pour l'identification.

Harry n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie d'être séparé aussi d'Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre que sa présence allait rendre Gringotts plus sûr. S'il pouvait faire confiance à Drago pour suivre Hermione.

Hermione, qui apparemment faisait confiance à Drago, s'affairait à tout préparer.

Harry reprit une tasse de thé.


	132. C'est dur d'attendre

**Chapitre 132 : C'est dur d'attendre**

Harry aurait préféré passer sa matinée à ruminer ses pensées sur la sécurité d'Hermione et la quantité de confiance qu'il était possible d'avoir en Drago, mais il y avait tellement à _faire_. Il fallait installer Lucius Malefoy dans la bibliothèque (l'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, en fait, mais il y avait plein de livres sur la magie noire pour lui tenir compagnie). Il fallait faire sortir M. Ollivander de sa chambre avec la promesse d'un petit déjeuner sans Mangemorts, et il fallait avoir une petite discussion détendue avec lui et Sirius. Sirius savait mieux interroger que Harry.

Il fallait rassurer Kreattur en lui disant que tout était merveilleux et en ordre, et que s'il pouvait juste s'assurer que les réserves d'ingrédients de potions et les placards de la cuisine restaient pleins afin que Harry puisse travailler, il pourrait consacrer le reste de son temps à servir les Malefoy.

M. Ollivander avait fait une liste des matériaux dont il avait besoin pour ses baguettes – du bois, son matériel de sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, des plumes, des poils etc.

Sirius était assis à la longue table de la cuisine, les pieds sur la table, un livre de poche à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

\- Un livre qui est sorti en Amérique l'année dernière. Ça s'appelle _Le Trône de fer_. À part le fait que les Serpentard ont un lion comme symbole, c'est pas mal. Des dragons, des inferi de glace, et tout le monde a une vie pire que la mienne.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui et regarda la couverture du livre, qui montrait un dragon doré.

\- C'est un livre moldu ?

\- Mhmm. C'est ma petite amie qui me l'a recommandé. Elle sait que j'aime la fantasy.

\- C'est la même petite amie qui… ?

\- Nan, je ne pense pas. Vivian n'aimait pas mes horaires de boulot. Shelly est mieux, elle étudie pour devenir médecin donc elle non plus n'a pas de temps pour moi.

Harry n'avait pas de préjugés contre les Moldus, il en était à peu près sûr, mais voir à quel point Sirius aimait passer de temps dans le monde moldu était encore un peu… eh bien… un peu bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur toi ? Ou sur, euh, avant… ?

\- Je suis allé dans une école privée, j'ai rejoint l'armée, j'ai eu un sale cas de stress post-traumatique à cause de la guerre, j'ai passé plus de dix ans dans un asile, et après j'ai décidé de bosser dans la sécurité.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- C'est… honnête.

À peu près.

\- J'essaie, dit Sirius, et il ressembla à Remus pendant une seconde. Alors… pas une lettre, pas un appel.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Désolé. C'est juste – je me suis mis dans la tête que toutes les personnes que je contacterais seraient en danger.

\- Harry, je ne porte pas mon propre visage hors de ma maison parce qu'il y a un ordre de capture à vue sur moi dans l'intégralité du monde sorcier. Je n'ai pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis des mois, alors que je suis le parrain de son môme, parce que je ne peux pas attirer l'attention sur là où il se planque. Je passe mon temps à convaincre le premier ministre moldu de ne pas quitter le pays avec sa famille, alors que ça serait plus sûr pour ses gosses. Tu ne _peux pas_ me mettre plus en danger.

\- Tu as un autre filleul ?

\- C'est ça que tu as retenu ? Oui, bientôt. Teddy Lupin, il doit naître en avril. Je pense qu'il sera sacrément mignon.

Huh. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la possibilité d'avoir un frère, ou une relation plus ou moins similaire. Il songea que ça devait être mieux que des cousins – son cousin proche Dudley et son cousin plus éloigné Drago étaient tous les deux assez difficiles à supporter.

\- Alors, il est bien ce livre ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Tous les livres qui aiment les loups autant que ce livre me vont, lui dit Sirius.

\- Oh ! Ça me rappelle, dit Harry. _Accio_ potion tue-loup.

Il sortit une grosse bouteille de sa poche.

\- Une dose, juste assez pour une pleine lune, dit-il à Sirius. Pas empoisonné ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Harry, dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur, as-tu tendance à perdre la mémoire ces temps-ci ?

\- Je pense à des choses un peu plus importantes que ça, dit Harry, essayant de ne pas paraître vexé et échouant lamentablement.

\- Tu ne rendras service à personne si tu deviens malade d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ malade d'inquiétude.

\- Hé, gamin, dit Sirius d'un ton plus doux. Je connais ça. Je suis passé par là, non ?

\- C'est juste… il se passe tellement de choses.

\- Est-ce que ce braquage de banque va aider ?

\- Peut-être. Si on a de la chance.

\- Tu veux essayer de lire mon livre ?

\- Euh, ouais.

Sirius tapota le livre avec sa baguette, créant une copie, et tendit la copie à Harry. Harry prit le livre et l'ouvrit, mais ne commença pas à lire.

\- Toujours un truc qui t'embête ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Poudlard.

\- Ben vérifie, alors.

Oh, exact. Harry sortit la Carte. Les noms, les noms… cela lui prit un bon moment, mais il identifia ses différents amis, en vie et en cours, et la quantité de noms de Mangemorts avait nettement diminué. Bien. C'était bien.

Il ouvrit le livre au premier chapitre et se retrouva dans un monde de magie et de loups et d'honneur.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Harry s'était découvert un profond amour de Jon Snow et une haine tenace de Lady Stark.

\- Où en sont les stocks de polynectar ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

\- Ça va. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir préparer une potion, Harry.

\- En fait j'espérais pouvoir en récupérer – on le descend comme du jus de citrouille et on s'est déplacés trop souvent pour pouvoir le laisser bouillir pendant un mois.

\- Ah. Oui, je devrais pouvoir t'aider pour ça. De quoi d'autre avez-vous besoin ? L'Ordre se tient à disposition.

Euh. Ah. Harry dut forcer son cerveau à réfléchir – il continuait à recevoir des flashes de Voldemort tuant des gens, des idées sinistres à propos de ce que Voldemort entrant à Poudlard aurait pu signifier. Harry n'était pas _à ce point_ indifférent aux meurtres, pas encore. Ron était ailleurs, Hermione était là-bas – Harry essayait très fort de ne pas penser à tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

\- Dis-moi comment va l'Ordre et ce qu'ils font, décida-t-il. Je recherche… des informations. N'importe quoi.

Sirius hocha la tête, posa son livre, et se lança dans un rapport calme et concis. Harry se rendit compte avec un sentiment très étrange que c'était comme ça que Sirius avait eu l'habitude parler à Dumbledore, avant.

Dumbledore manquait à Harry de façon horrible. Son occlumancie, basée sur l'amour, avait placé Dumbledore dans la partie d'amour où se trouvaient ses souvenirs de ses parents, le genre d'amour qui faisait mal quand il y pensait.

Au lieu de trop s'enfoncer là-dedans, Harry posa toutes les questions auxquelles il pouvait penser, les questions qu'il imaginait Hermione poser, et Ron, et prit des notes mentales. La conversation dériva vers une discussion à propos du Ministère et de qui était mort, disparu, ou soumis à l'imperium, ce qui était suffisamment dérangeant pour distraire Harry de son imagination fertile de ce qui _pourrait_ aller de travers.


	133. Tornade et courants sombres

**Chapitre 133 : Tornade et courants sombres**

Hermione posa la petite coupe dorée sur le banc de pierre avec un tout petit bruit métallique. Harry posa le croc de basilic à côté.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, dit Sirius alors qu'il jetait des sortilèges sur les murs, j'ai cru que la maison allait s'écrouler. Destructeur, c'est peu dire.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ? demanda Drago.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on te montrerait ce qu'on faisait si tu nous aidais, dit Hermione.

\- C'est assez facile à comprendre quand on le voit, dit Harry. À qui l'honneur ?

\- À moi, dit Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire, et je préfère te laisser le serpent, Harry.

\- Serpent ? demanda Sirius.

\- Plus tard, dit Harry. Vas-y, Hermione. Sortez vos baguettes, tout le monde.

Quand Hermione planta le croc dans la coupe, la pièce devint folle. _Protego_ aida un peu, mais c'était Sirius qui connaissait les sorts qui permirent de garder le torrent de magie noire à l'écart des trois adolescents.

Quand ce fut terminé, ils avaient survécu à une tornade et ses trombes d'eau, et étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os et en état de choc.

\- Par Merlin, c'était _quoi_ cette chose, dit Drago, ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur sa tête, les yeux ronds.

\- C'était un morceau de Voldemort, dit Harry. Nous le tuons morceau par morceau. Bienvenue dans le secret.

\- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas combien il y a de morceaux en tout, dit Sirius d'un ton las. Parce que ça pourrait devenir assez pénible de faire ça plusieurs fois.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

\- On a quelques idées, dit Harry. Ça ne se passe pas trop mal, mais on veut être sûrs qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte trop vite. Hermione, tu as-

\- J'ai demandé à Drago de métamorphoser une copie pour le coffre, confirma Hermione. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a convaincue de venir avec nous.

Harry lança un regard fatigué à Drago, qui croisa les bras et prit un air calme et posé. Sale con.

\- Je pense quand même que Poudlard devrait être l'endroit le plus logique pour y cacher des choses, ajouta Harry. Mais j'ai fouillé le château de fond en comble pendant un mois et _rien_.

\- Est-ce que tu as vérifié dans la salle des objets cachés ? demanda Drago.

\- La… quoi ?

\- La Salle sur Demande a une version qui est pleine d'objets perdus, dit Drago. J'y ai passé le plus clair de l'année dernière.

\- Est-ce que tu y as vu une tiare ? demanda Hermione d'un ton nerveux. Bleue et argentée ?

\- … je ne sais pas, dit Drago. Vous savez, si vous m'avez dit que vous cherchiez un truc il y a _une semaine_-

\- Boucle-la, Drago, dit Harry. On va s'en occuper.

\- Comment, au juste ? Le château va être surveillé d'encore plus près que jamais.

Harry ne savait pas, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau coincé là-bas.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Hermione d'un ton ferme. Allons tous boire un chocolat.

Ils allèrent tous boire un chocolat, et les parents de Drago se joignirent à eux. Sirius réussit à les distraire en parlant d'une voix forte de sa petite amie moldue, et Harry l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

\- Alors, Gringotts s'est bien passé ? demanda Harry.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.

\- À peu près, dit Drago.

Harry lança un regard sombre à la cantonade.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

\- Nous sommes revenus sans problème, Harry, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça l'important ?

\- Il se peut que certaines personnes soient dans l'impression que tu étais à la banque aujourd'hui, dit Mme Malefoy à Harry. Compte tenu des possibilités du polynectar, il semblait être dommage de ne pas en profiter pour perturber les gens.

Ils perturbaient _Harry_.

* * *

Le dîner fut… intéressant. Kreattur semblait avoir égorgé un certain nombre d'agneaux dans le but de prouver aux convives ses plus grandes compétences culinaires. Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait une sort de guerre froide extrêmement polie entre Drago et ses parents. Sirius lisait à table. M. Ollivander dînait dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione interrogeait Drago sur ses cours, ce qui ne semblait pas les détendre l'un ou l'autre.

\- Alors, essaya Harry, tu as pu discuter avec des gobelins, Hermione ?

\- Oui, en effet, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suppose que bientôt tu voudras armer cette vermine, dit M. Malefoy.

\- En fait, dit Harry, on pourrait, non ? M. Ollivander veut fabriquer des baguettes, et les gobelins et les elfes de maison _peuvent_ utiliser des baguettes…

\- Oh, Harry ! dit Hermione en redressant la tête. Tu crois ?

\- Harry, dit Sirius, je déteste être en accord avec Lucius au sujet de quoi que ce soit – je le déteste vraiment, arrête de me forcer à être d'accord avec lui – mais on perdrait le soutien de beaucoup de sorciers du parti modéré si on faisait quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Ils penseraient qu'on essaie de relancer les guerres des gobelins. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à nous présenter comme des terroristes.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas, dit fermement Harry.

\- Si vous retenez une chose de cette discussion, dit Sirius d'un ton amer aux Malefoy, c'est qu'il ne faut pas donner d'idées à Harry.

\- Sirius ! protesta Harry.

\- Si le camp modéré s'oppose à quelque chose d'aussi simple, peut-être qu'ils ont tort, dit Hermione avant de se lever et de quitter la table.

Harry décida qu'il avait désespérément besoin de dessert pour supporter sa vie.

* * *

\- M. Potter, dit Lucius Malefoy. Harry leva le nez de son livre – Ned Stark devrait vraiment envisager d'écouter aux portes plus souvent – et M. Malefoy s'assit à la table. La lumière du feu rendait les rides de son visage encore plus sombres et dures qu'elles ne l'étaient.

\- Oui ?

Harry ne sortit pas sa baguette. Ça semblait impoli, et M. Malefoy n'en avait pas.

\- Je souhaiterais connaître vos intentions vis-à-vis de ma famille.

\- D'accord. Alors.

Qu'est-ce que Harry _avait_ prévu pour M. Malefoy et sa famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait pour Drago ? Qu'avait offert Dumbledore, à une époque ?

\- Je voudrais que vous alliez tous vous cacher quelque part jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, si ça vous va. Rester totalement en dehors des choses. Vu les circonstances, eh bien, je ne vous fais pas confiance avec une baguette. Donc je préférerais vous retirer totalement du jeu, si nous parlons échecs.

Être l'ami de Ron impliquait de beaucoup parler d'échecs.

\- Drago pense que tu vas l'impliquer dans ta quête, à tes côtés.

Harry réfléchit à cette phrase.

\- Voulez-vous que je l'implique dans ma quête, à mes côtés ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas si cela signifie ou non une mort brutale.

M. Malefoy eut un maigre sourire.

\- Vous avez un talent avec les mots, M. Potter.

\- Je parlerai à Drago. En fait, j'avais une question pour vous. Comment était Jedusor, avant sa mort ? Était-il moins, euh…

Si ça avait été Drago, le regard vide aurait été une fureur dissimulée.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était moins en colère, dit M. Malefoy d'une voix distante, froide. Il était davantage certain de ses disciples et de sa place dans l'Histoire. Beaucoup de gens l'ont trahi parmi ceux sur qui il s'appuyait. Il a pris les choses de façon… personnelle.

Bon, ça confirmait un peu l'idée que Voldemort était un meurtrier lunatique en partie à cause de son âme coupée en morceaux, même si ça n'expliquait pas en quoi discuter avec Harry allait aider.

\- Il était magnifique, continua M. Malefoy, ignorant les pensées de Harry. Parfait dans ses croyances et avec un but incroyablement bien défini.

\- J'apprécie une certaine ambiguïté parmi mes alliés, pour ma part, dit Harry, pensant aux âmes. Les personnes au but très bien défini ont tendance à écraser les autres sans le vouloir, je trouve.

\- La guerre demande des sacrifices.

\- Mais il ne tue pas pour faire des sacrifices, fit remarquer Harry. Il tue parce que généralement ça règle le problème tôt ou tard, après avoir tué assez de gens. Comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de problèmes de population.

Là il répétait totalement ce que disait Hermione, bien sûr. Harry était perplexe devant le maigre sourire de M. Malefoy.

\- Et quelle serait votre solution, M. Potter ?

\- Le tuer, dit aussitôt Harry. Enfermer pas mal de gens pendant longtemps, de préférence sans Détraqueurs. Confier à quelqu'un le Ministère jusqu'à ce que Drago et Hermione aient l'âge de s'affronter pour le poste de Ministre de façon plausible. Soutenir qui gagne.

\- Pour le rôle de Ministre ?

\- Drago n'a pas une bonne expérience de suivre des gens, lui expliqua Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait ça sur le long terme.

\- Hm. Bonne nuit, M. Potter.

Parler aux Serpentard semblait toujours jouer avec toutes sortes de courants sous-marins que Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Il espérait ne pas avoir laissé passer de requin pendant cette discussion.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Oui, je sais que dans ce chapitre M. Malefoy se met à vouvoyer Harry alors qu'il le tutoyait avant. A-t-il changé d'avis en cours de route ? Est-ce que je devrais prendre une décision une fois pour toutes ? Aucune idée. Votre avis ?


	134. Bagarre puérile

**Chapitre 134 : Bagarre puérile**

Harry et Hermione firent participer Drago et Sirius à leurs discussions matinales à propos des prochains endroits à fouiller – où trouver Nagini et comment contacter quelqu'un à Poudlard pour fouiller la Salle sur Demande à la recherche d'un horcruxe. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils trouvaient de bonnes idées pendant ces réunions stratégiques, mais ça semblait leur remonter le moral d'être impliqués dans la réflexion.

Sirius prit Harry à part au moment du déjeuner, après avoir fait quelques courses et déplacé M. Ollivander. Harry accepta le polynectar offert et essaya d'afficher son deuxième meilleur sourire.

\- Tu dois repartir, c'est ça ?

\- Le premier ministre ne va pas se garder tout seul, dit Sirius avec regret. Je ne leur ai rien dit avant de disparaître, ils doivent être inquiets.

\- D'accord.

Harry s'en sortirait. Harry s'en sortait toujours.

\- Écoute, Harry – promets-moi que tu ne vas pas rester ici avec les Malefoy.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour distraire Lucius, l'asticoter pour voir à partir de quand il craque, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il tente un coup fourré quand il n'y aura plus d'autre sorcier adulte dans la maison. Il a dû passer du temps à y réfléchir et à se dire que tout ce qu'il a besoin de faire est de t'attraper pendant que tu dors et te balancer aux mains de nos amis Mangemorts et voilà, retour à la place de disciple favori. C'est un serpent, et pas le genre des gentils avec qui tu discutes.

\- Et Mme Malefoy ?

\- Elle suivra l'exemple de son mari. Ils doivent tous les deux penser qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir avec le beurre et l'argent du beurre, s'ils s'y prennent correctement. Tu leur fais trop envie, Harry. Laissez-les ici pour occuper Kreattur – Merlin sait qu'il a besoin de quelque chose à faire – et allez dans une autre planque. Essayez une avec un Weasley, ils devraient avoir des nouvelles de votre Ron.

Huh. Harry essaya de ne pas montrer ses pensées sur son visage.

\- Ouais, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Je me suis dit que c'était pour ça que vous ne vous étiez pas précipités au combat à nouveau.

\- Si on ne reste pas ici, protesta Harry, notre prochain rendez-vous n'est pas avant Noël.

\- On ne peut pas mettre les Malefoy ailleurs, dit Sirius d'une voix plus basse. On a déjà utilisé un Fidelius avec eux, on ne peut pas en perdre davantage.

Harry soupira.

\- Hermione et moi partons aujourd'hui, promit-il.

\- Bien, dit Sirius en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule. Garde le contact, ou je demande à Kreattur de te donner des leçons d'étiquette jusqu'à tes vingt ans.

\- Hé !

\- La meilleure menace est une menace efficace, chantonna Sirius, et le reste du temps avant qu'il passe le pas de la porte afin d'aller lutter pour la justice fut occupé par des chamailleries.

* * *

\- En tout cas, dit Harry pour conclure son discours maladroit de bienvenue-chez-moi, j'espère que vous passerez un séjour ici très agréable et j'essaierai de m'assurer que la guerre ne dure pas trop longtemps.

\- Si tu penses que j'ai fait tout ça pour aller me planquer pendant que tout le crédit te revient, Potter, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, dit Drago avec un regard venimeux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

\- Et tu as demandé l'avis à qui ?

\- Ben. À moi.

\- _Tu_ ne peux pas me dire de rester en dehors du combat. Même pas en rêve.

Harry se retint de dire 'tu n'aimes même pas te battre' devant les parents de Drago.

\- C'est juste que, euh, Hermione et moi on a l'habitude de travailler ensemble, essaya Harry.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je vous _gênerais _?

\- Sûr. Ouais.

Tout pour convaincre Drago de rester en sécurité, loin de toutes les personnes qui voulaient le tuer.

\- Comme si je ne pouvais pas te faire ramper devant moi et me supplier, dit Drago avec un sourire maléfique.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas, dit Harry d'un ton paresseux.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Ben, ouais. Je gagne, tu arrêtes de protester à tout bout de champ ou de réclamer davantage quand on te demande de nous rendre service.

\- Si _je_ gagne, je viens avec vous, dit Drago.

\- D'accord, dit Harry, ajustant ses lunettes et regrettant que Drago soit aussi chiant.

\- Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Granger, feula Drago.

* * *

Le duel se passa à peu près comme ceci, une fois qu'ils eurent enlevé les meubles qui les empêchaient d'utiliser la plus grande pièce, la cuisine. Drago et Harry brandirent leurs baguettes, se saluèrent, et essayèrent de s'anéantir l'un l'autre. Les premiers sorts se rencontrèrent et rebondirent, et Harry esquiva à gauche pendant que Drago esquivait à droite. Un sort transforma une théière en pot de géraniums, tandis que l'autre désarmait un tiroir à couverts en le faisant exploser.

\- Dis-moi, Drago, lança Harry, est-ce que tu dirais que tu éprouves des sautes d'humeur à cause d'un usage excessif de la magie noire ? _Protego !_

_\- Serpensoria !_ Qui t'a appris à bavarder pendant un duel ?

\- Excuse-moi, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît attaquer l'homme qui vient de te créer ? siffla Harry à la ravissante vipère noire, et bondit en l'air quand le sort suivant de Drago jaillit en rouge juste là où il s'était tenu la seconde précédente, laissant son sort de lévitation informulé le retenir pendant un instant, savourant le regard sidéré de Drago.

\- _Expelliarmus _! cria-t-il, et il attrapa la baguette de Drago en retombant au sol, un genou à terre, une baguette dans chaque main.

\- C'était quoi, dit Drago d'une voix plate, ce truc.

\- … un truc sur lequel je me suis entraîné, dit Harry d'un air innocent, faisant tourner la baguette de Drago dans sa main.

\- Tu t'es entraîné à _voler_.

\- Ben. À sauter, dit Harry. Ou à retomber lentement.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli. J'ai gagné.

\- Rends-moi ma _baguette_, Potter.

\- Demande-moi gentiment.

Drago serra les dents. Harry attendit.

\- Puis-je s'il te plaît avoir ma baguette, Harry ?

\- Sûr, dit Harry, et il la lui tendit. Tout à toi.

Sur ce Drago le frappa en plein visage, et ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à lutter sans la moindre dignité. Les baguettes ne changèrent plus de main.

* * *

\- Si vous avez fini d'être aussi – aussi _puérils _? demanda Hermione, vérifiant quelque chose dans son petit sac.

Harry lui sourit, frottant sa lèvre fendue.

\- On a fini.

\- Alors on ferait mieux de tous y aller, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tous, dit Harry en plissant les yeux.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Drago ici, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. J'allais vous le dire mais vous aviez l'air tellement enthousiastes, je me suis dit que j'allais vous le dire après. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ses parents pour ne pas essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, donc il vient avec nous.

\- … oh, dit Harry, se sentant un peu stupide. Mais quand même vainqueur !

\- Ha, dit Drago, qui semblait penser que cela signifiait que c'était _lui_ le vainqueur.

\- J'ai quand même gagné, marmonna Harry.

\- Seulement parce que tu es absurde et qu'être absurde est légèrement surprenant, dit Drago d'un ton hautain. Je gagnerai la prochaine fois.

\- Hmpf.

Et ce fut comme ça que Drago se joignit à leur croisade pour le bien.

Il y avait aussi le léger détail de l'appartenance d'une baguette, mais ça n'aurait probablement pas grande importance.


	135. Descente sur Tesco

**Chapitre 135 : Descente sur Tesco**

Ils installèrent leur camp dans une petite clairière près d'une petite ville, lancèrent les sorts de défense et s'installèrent pour l'après-midi.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Drago, observant leur nouvelle habitation forestière d'un air mécontent.

\- Euh, dit Harry, qui n'avait pas encore trop établi de plan. Eh bien, Hermione travaille sur les runes du livre que Dumbledore lui a laissé. Généralement on s'occupe de trouver de la nourriture et pratiquer nos sortilèges, et, euh, réfléchir.

\- Si j'essaie de réfléchir encore avec toi aujourd'hui, on va avoir un autre duel et il ne sera pas aussi amical, dit Drago. Je vais chasser, si on n'a rien à manger. Je suis sûr que je peux nous attraper quelque chose de raisonnable.

Harry le congédia d'un geste de la main, et sortit son manuel de sortilèges pour s'entraîner sans grande conviction au sortilège Protéiforme pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de revenir à son livre, où Daenerys était vraiment dans la mouise.

Un chat blanc fit irruption dans le camp, en corps-à-corps furieux avec un lapin un peu plus grand que lui. Le lapin frappait le chat avec ses grosses pattes arrière alors qu'ils roulaient en tous sens, masse de fourrure et de fureur.

Harry s'étrangla.

Il devrait… probablement aider. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais aucun sort qu'il pourrait lancer ne pourrait toucher le lapin sans toucher le chat.

Le chat arrêta de mordiller férocement l'oreille du lapin et se dégagea brusquement, prenant la forme d'un Drago ensanglanté et feulant de rage, qui sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le lapin en fuite.

\- Avada-

Harry attrapa son poignet, et Drago s'arrêta, le regardant d'un air vide.

\- Évitons ce genre de sort, dit Harry, sans dire aucune des autres choses qui lui tournaient dans la tête.

\- C'est un lapin, Harry, dit lentement Drago. Ce n'est même pas illégal de les utiliser sur le bétail.

\- Oui, mais non.

\- Lâche mon poignet, Harry.

Harry lâcha son poignet.

\- D'accord, dit Drago en rangeant sa baguette. Je vais chercher du poisson. Toi tu peux trouver quoi faire avec du poisson qui le rende à peu près comestible, puisque tu ne fais rien d'utile.

Ah. Euh. Harry jeta un œil sur son livre, se sentant vaguement coupable, et se retint de dire que ça lui apprenait la politique et la tromperie et des trucs de ce genre.

\- Je vais bricoler un ragoût, dit-il à la place. On ne peut pas se planter avec un ragoût.

Et Harry avait du gingembre et de la bardane, même s'il avait prévu de les utiliser dans des potions, pas de la nourriture.

Le ragoût de poisson, aromatisé avec du cresson que Harry était allé cueillir près d'un ruisseau en manquant de geler sur place, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais c'était chaud, et ça leur remplit l'estomac, et personne ne protesta.

\- Acceptable, commenta Drago. Mais tu devrais aller faire des courses demain pour que le prochain soit meilleur.

\- Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, Drago, répondit Harry.

\- Certaines personnes sont faites pour chasser et d'autres sont faites pour cuisiner, dit Drago d'un ton hautain.

\- Je vais aller à la chasse dans les magasins demain, dit Harry. Pour du thé.

\- Si vous ne pouvez pas rester polis, je vous utilise pour m'exercer au départ de feu, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Essaie d'y aller tôt pour qu'il y en ait pour le petit déjeuner, 'suggéra' Drago.

\- Bonne idée. Merci.

* * *

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant les semaines suivantes, qui s'étiraient lentement comme l'automne, le mauvais temps arrivant, aggravé par la présence de détraqueurs dans les zones habitées. Ils prirent l'habitude de garder un Patronus actif quand ils avaient le temps de le faire, soit la loutre d'Hermione, soit le cerf de Harry, soit la colombe de Drago.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu le patronus de Drago avant, fit de gros efforts pour résister à l'envie de le qualifier de mignon quand il roucoulait ou coiffait les cheveux de Drago.

Trois heures le matin étaient consacrées au programme de septième année à Poudlard, surtout pour passer le temps, en Défense et Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Harry continua à s'occuper des repas, tandis que Drago passait ses nerfs sur la faune locale au fil de leurs déplacements.

Harry garderait longtemps en sa mémoire le savoureux spectacle d'un chat adolescent dégingandé traînant dans le camp une caille adulte pendant une soirée brumeuse sur la lande.

Après que leur quatrième tentative de faire des courses ait été stoppée par des détraqueurs, Harry posa la question qui s'imposait.

\- Combien il peut rester de détraqueurs à Azkaban avec tous ceux qui sont dehors ? demanda-t-il à Hermione, qui connaissait ses cours d'Histoire.

\- Ils se reproduisent, dit-elle d'un air dubitatif. Et il devait y en avoir au moins mille pour surveiller les prisonniers au départ. Mais quand même, à moins qu'ils se reproduisent à toute vitesse, je suppose qu'il y en a beaucoup moins qu'avant.

\- Je suis plus inquiet à propos de ceux d'ici, dit Drago. On ne va rendre service à personne si on meurt de faim.

\- On n'est pas en train de mourir de faim, dit Harry, qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

\- Si, mais doucement, dit Drago d'un ton narquois. On n'a vraiment pas le choix, il va falloir faire une descente sur un supermarché moldu.

\- On _a_ le choix, dit Harry. On fait avec ce qu'on a et on ne se plaint pas. Hein, Hermione ?

Hermione avait l'air vaguement coupable. Harry soupira devant cette preuve qu'il ne soutenait pas suffisamment ses troupes.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton qui ne convainquait personne. Mieux vaut rester en sécurité.

Ce qui fut comment Harry et Drago firent une descente en pleine nuit sur un Tesco, éclairés par leurs patroni.

Même avec le nom de descente, Harry ne s'était vraiment pas _attendu_ à se trouver face à une masse de détraqueurs puis une sélection variée d'hommes de main de Voldemort pour le simple crime de vouloir se rendre dans une épicerie moldue, ni à se retrouver dos à dos avec Drago alors que Drago transformait les malfrats en grenouilles et que Harry les assommait.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur du magasin et regarda ses pots de confiture brisés et ses raisins écrasés.

\- Pourquoi des grenouilles ? demanda-t-il à Drago, qui ramassait leurs deux sacs de provisions non écrasées.

\- Tradition, répondit Drago. Et j'aime bien le goût des grenouilles.

Harry leva le nez vers le ciel étoilé, et se demanda comment sa vie était devenue ainsi.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont envoyer des renforts ? demanda-t-il à Drago. J'aimerais bien prendre un autre pot de confiture.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment les rafleurs fonctionnent, dit Drago. Mais probablement pas.

Harry et Drago retournèrent chercher des provisions.

Il s'avéra que les Rafleurs envoyaient bel et bien des renforts si le premier groupe de huit n'était pas revenu au bout de vingt minutes.

_Cette_ fois Fenrir s'envoya en personne, et la bataille qui s'ensuivit les emmena jusqu'aux limites de la ville. Harry rétrécit ses provisions à toute vitesse, les fourra dans une de ses poches, et s'enfuit en courant.

Drago, courant à côté de lui, dit :

\- Ça serait un bon moment pour savoir comment voler.

\- Ça serait un bon moment pour savoir comment transformer quelqu'un en pierre ! lança Harry en réponse.

\- Eh bien, _excuse_-moi si je ne peux pas maîtriser un nouveau sort d'un coup.

\- Pareil, feula Harry, entraînant Drago par la main vers une trouée dans la haie, vers les bois.

\- On n'est pas du tout à côté du camp, hein ? continua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tant mieux.

Aucun besoin d'amener _cet_ échec particulier à proximité d'Hermione.

\- Greyback connaît mon odeur, dit Drago dans ce que Harry reconnut une terreur étouffée. On ne peut pas partir et revenir plus tard, ils n'arrêteront pas.

\- D'accord, dit Harry, et avec un sort murmuré attrapa deux biscuits d'invisibilité, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un arbre adéquat…

\- Il peut nous _sentir_, feula Drago.

\- Et vous entendre, mon cher Drago, lança une voix puissante dans l'obscurité, même si au moins il semblait assez loin. Ton maître est en colère. Il va être si content de moi pour t'avoir trouvé.

Harry roula des yeux, expression invisible dans la pénombre de la forêt, attrapa la main de Drago, serra sa baguette dans sa main et pensa fermement _En haut !_

Ils firent un bond en l'air, et Harry attrapa une branche de sa main libre et utilisa le mouvement vertical de Drago pour le hisser dessus. Drago eut juste un petit bruit de surprise, et ils se retrouvèrent debout sur une branche d'un grand sapin. Harry lui tendit un biscuit d'invisibilité, et ils les mangèrent en silence. De longues minutes sombres s'écoulèrent.

Greyback et trois laquais s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'arbre.

\- Vous avez entendu quelqu'un transplaner ? demanda Greyback d'un ton féroce.

\- Non, monsieur, couina un laquais.

\- Dispersez-vous. Je veux savoir s'il sont toujours là, grogna-t-il.

Harry serra l'épaule de Drago pour le prévenir, et visa la plus grande des silhouettes sombres qu'il parvenait vaguement à discerner au centre de la clairière.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'essayer d'attraper un vif d'or sous la pluie, non ?

La lumière du sort jaillit.


	136. Harry décide du bien et du mal

**Chapitre 136 : Harry décide du bien et du mal**

Ce que Harry avait remarqué pendant leur confrontation précédente avec les Rafleurs était que la plupart d'entre eux bougeaient lentement. Ils se parlaient entre eux, prenaient le temps de viser, faisaient souvent des pauses pour se camper ou dire leurs sorts à voix haute. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec combattre Drago ou la sensation terrifiante de se retrouver face au professeur Rogue sur un champ de bataille, qui lisait le moindre de vos mouvements et y répondait avant que vous ayez le temps d'y penser. Harry ne pensait pas que lui et Drago avaient réalisé qu'ils se concentraient sur leurs réflexes au lieu de chercher à maîtriser une grande variété de sorts, mais le résultat était là – lui et Drago étaient très, très rapides, avec un répertoire très limité de sorts. Des réflexes d'Attrapeurs.

Ils frappèrent trois de leurs cibles avec un Stupéfix avant que leurs cibles réalisent ce qui se passait, en assommant deux sur les trois. La troisième petite silhouette, non visée, se mit à crier, et il s'avéra qu'il fallait plus d'un Stupéfix pour assommer Fenrir Greyback.

Un éclair vert les frôla à quelques centimètres.

\- Bon, dit Harry. Tu tires, je conduis.

\- Quoi ? Arrête d'utiliser ces mots moldus à la noix, dit Drago, alors même que Harry attrapait sa main, tenait soigneusement sa baguette, et _sautait_ en direction de l'arbre de l'autre côté de la clairière.

S'il avait fait jour, ils seraient morts, pensa Harry. Ou capturés, ce qui serait probablement pire. Mais les loups ne sont pas particulièrement connus pour leur acuité visuelle ou leurs capacités avec des proies aériennes, et Harry avait parfaitement l'habitude de penser en trois dimensions. Il ne visait pas si bien que ça – mais une fois qu'il était en l'air sous l'influence d'un sort de lévitation, il était capable de modifier instinctivement sa position pour atteindre sa cible.

Drago profita de l'occasion pour pousser un hurlement suraigu et arroser la clairière de sorts en une série d'éclairs rouges qui mit à mal la vision nocturne de Harry.

\- Drago, protesta-t-il, alors que des spots brillaient devant ses yeux et que plus personne ne leur tirait dessus.

\- _Ne refais jamais ça._

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous allons maîtriser la légilimencie afin que tes _plans absurdes_ puissent être communiqués assez vite pour que je connaisse mon _rôle, _espèce de-

\- Ce n'était pas un plan absurde, répliqua Harry, s'appuyant contre le tronc du pin et essayant de donner l'impression qu'il avait eu un plan.

\- _Imitons les écureuils_, feula Drago. Les écureuils ne se font jamais manger par les loups, non, ils mènent de longues vies sans souci !

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de crier en ce moment.

\- Je. M'en. Fiche. J'_adorerais_ pouvoir disposer de quelqu'un à qui je pourrais jeter des sorts sans heurter de précieux sentiments.

\- Je voulais dire, chut, Drago.

\- Tu es très calme, commenta Drago à voix basse.

Harry y réfléchit une seconde.

\- Ils n'étaient pas si effrayants que ça ?

\- Fenrir Greyback est _très_ effrayant. Et il va probablement se réveiller bientôt.

\- Euh. Oui. On descend, alors.

\- Et si on _restait là_, feula Drago.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu me fasses plus confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je ne fais pas confiance à ta capacité de voler. Parce que tu ne _peux pas voler._

\- Je vole _très bien_. J'ai juste besoin d'un moyen de porter le sort et je ne suis pas sûr qu'une baguette ça soit la meilleure idée. Je pensais l'autre jour à attacher des petits balais à mes chaussures.

\- Tu n'as aucun respect pour les traditions ou le travail magique du bois et _lâche-moi_.

Comme Harry l'avait soupçonné, l'image mentale d'attacher des petits balais à ses chaussures avait assez distrait Drago pour qu'il puisse l'attraper et les faire tous deux tomber de la branche sur laquelle ils avaient été perchés. Drago poussa un cri viril en descendant.

\- Dans les films d'arts martiaux, dit gentiment Harry alors qu'ils atterrissaient, on est censé crier comme ça pour canaliser son guerrier intérieur.

\- Hng. Te tuer. Présenter ton corps au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Ça ferait un chouette cadeau, reconnut Harry, en admettant pour lui-même qu'il n'était pas tant _calme_ que plaçant toute son existence à travers une sorte de filtre pour pouvoir la supporter, un peu comme quand il filtrait les remarques particulièrement peau de vache du professeur Rogue et le spectacle de Voldemort tuant des gens.

Il y eut un bruit dans l'obscurité, et soudain les choses redevinrent très actives pour un moment.

* * *

Ils restèrent plantés devant les corps assommés de Greyback et de ses rafleurs, mal à l'aise. Harry ajusta ses lunettes.

\- Il va se réveiller, remonter nos traces, et nous tuer, dit Drago. Et on ne va rien faire pour ça, hein ?

\- Euh.

\- Si mon père était là, il le tuerait et puis marre.

\- Si ton père était là, on aurait probablement autre chose en tête.

Drago resta silencieux.

\- Tu as raison, d'accord ? dit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il va probablement recommencer à attaquer des gosses et massacrer des gens qui vont à Tesco en pleine nuit, et ce genre de trucs. C'est lui qui – eh bien. Le professeur Lupin.

\- Huh. Je l'aimais bien. Il était juste.

\- Tu l'as fait virer parce que tu avais peur pour ta vie.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de compliqué.

\- Tu es un connard.

\- Mm, acquiesça Drago. On devrait quand même le tuer. Même si les autres ne sont pas bien doués, lui est dangereux. Tu as vraiment envie de le combattre à nouveau ?

Harry n'avait _pas_ envie de combattre Greyback à nouveau. Ils avaient pensé avoir réussi à l'assommer avec la deuxième série de Stupéfix mais un autre groupe de rafleurs était arrivé et avait essayé d'enervate les autres, et Harry était épuisé, en nage et tout tremblant. Il avait envie d'être dans son lit, pas en train de se convaincre de tuer quelqu'un.

Ou de ne pas tuer quelqu'un. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr.

\- Je vais le faire, dit Drago d'une voix ferme. Toi ça va probablement te donner des cauchemars ou une idiotie de ce genre.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse alors que Drago levait sa baguette.

\- Attends, dit-il, et il fut ravi quand Drago attendit. Tu as dit que ce sort pour transformer des choses en pierre était presque prêt pour les humains mais que tu avais peur que ce soit fatal ?

\- … oui.

\- À quel point il serait facile à défaire ?

\- Pas facile, à moins qu'ils puissent demander au professeur McGonagall. Ses sorts pour renforcer les statues sont uniques.

Harry pensa à l'échiquier géant de McGonagall, et prit un instant pour réfléchir à comment on pouvait bien passer de ça à _transformer des gens en…_ eh bien, pièces d'échecs géantes. Il fallait une certaine tournure d'esprit pour ça, c'était sûr.

\- … je pense que ça serait une bonne occasion de faire un test. Quand la guerre sera finie, tu pourras, euh. Le dégeler et il pourra être jugé.

\- Ou alors je peux transformer ses organes en pierre à une vitesse différente et le tuer de façon horrible. J'ai eu quelques souris très infortunées.

\- C'est un loup-garou. Il est costaud.

Et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre qui empêcherait Drago de commettre un meurtre, puisque Harry n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Ne tue pas le salopard qui s'en prend à des gamins et qui a essayé de nous tuer ? Parce que c'est moi qui décide ?

\- … souhaite-moi bonne chance, murmura Drago. Et donne-moi un peu de lumière.

\- _Lumos_, murmura Harry, et la clairière fut vivement éclairée – herbe foulée et corps dispersés, ombres aiguës et profondes sous les pins.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, et agita sèchement sa baguette au-dessus du corps inerte de Greyback.

_\- Lapisifors petrificare_, aboya-t-il.

Il semblait à Harry que rien n'avait changé, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était habitué à la vision de nuit, et que Greyback ne devrait pas être en nuances de gris sous la lumière. Peau granit, vêtements de pierre blanche, cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose.

\- Eh bien, dit Harry.

\- Je crois que ça s'est bien passé, dit Drago.

\- C'était quoi la deuxième partie ? La première c'était juste de la métamorphose.

\- Pétrification. Comme le basilic. Ce qui signifie que ça compte comme magie noire.

\- … oh.

Drago lui sourit, comme un serpent.

\- Donne-moi une minute pour ajouter les sorts de renforcement, pour que personne ne puisse le casser facilement, ajouta Drago.

Harry, qui savait quand ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter en face de quelqu'un qui avait imaginé un sort pour imiter un basilic (comme s'il n'y avait pas mieux à imiter ?) décida de vérifier les provisions qu'il avait enfoncées dans ses poches.

Bon, les œufs étaient foutus, ça c'était sûr. Ça allait être _chiant_ à nettoyer.

\- Viens, dit Harry. Hermione ne sera peut-être pas encore réveillée si on rentre maintenant, et on doit dégager avant que le prochain groupe arrive.

* * *

\- Vous vous êtes encore bagarrés, avouez, fut la première chose qu'Hermione dit quand elle se réveilla et les découvrit en train de se disputer pour savoir qui devrait dormir et qui devrait monter la garde pour le reste de la nuit.

\- De quoi tu parles, dit Harry, résistant à l'envie de tout confesser sur le champ.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça, dit-elle d'un ton agacé. Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez d'ennemis, vous perdez du temps avec vos duels ridicules ?

\- Oh, dit Harry, attrapant la bouée de secours. Ah, désolé, Hermione. On s'est laissés emporter, je crois.

Hermione les regarda d'un air désapprobateur, mais au moins elle n'était pas terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir deux équipes de rafleurs sur leurs traces. Il fut plutôt facile de proposer _mine de rien_ de changer de location alors que l'aube approchait.

Ou était-ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Greyback ? En regardant Drago manger une pomme, apparemment tout à fait à l'aise, Harry ne put s'empêcher de désirer pouvoir en parler au professeur Rogue. Le professeur Rogue avait un talent pour arriver au cœur du problème, quel qu'il soit, en aussi peu de mots que possible.

Harry n'était juste pas trop sûr de ce que le professeur Rogue penserait de régler des problèmes en transformant les gens en pierre.


	137. Voldemort fait une offre

**Chapitre 137 : Voldemort fait une offre**

Harry se réveilla sur un rêve de la bibliothèque la nuit suivante, derrière les yeux de Voldemort.

\- Bonsoir, Harry. S'est-il produit quelque chose d'inhabituel la nuit dernière ?

Harry décida que le plus sage à faire était de rester silencieux. Comme une souris.

\- Lord Voldemort est mécontent, siffla la voix aiguë, froide, et les barrières d'occlumancie de Harry, ses ailes de feu, furent soudain englouties par un liquide sifflant – était-ce une visualisation de venin de serpent ?

Pendant un instant et une éternité, Harry ne sentit rien et n'entendit rien. Il n'était même pas certain d'exister, mais cette attaque était une attaque sur Drago et il aimait Drago et il s'accrocha à cet amour, l'enroulant autour de tout ce que Voldemort voulait voir. Harry aimait Drago – ce qui était stupide, franchement, quand avait-il décidé de même apprécier cet énorme connard, étaient-ils même amis ? Amour était un bien grand mot pour être prêt à mourir pour quelqu'un.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas assez fort.

Le hurlement de rage et de douleur de Voldemort ressemblait plus à un grognement de bête qu'à quoi que ce soit d'humain, alors que la réalité revenait tout autour d'eux, le feu, le liquide violet et la fumée disparaissant de l'esprit conscient de Harry.

_Je ne me mets pas dans un état pareil quand vous tuez des gens,_ dit Harry, parce que c'était la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Lord Voldemort, feula l'homme, ne tolère pas les voleurs.

Harry pensa à une petite boîte de trésors dans une vieille armoire, volée à d'autres orphelins.

_Vous avez envisagé de ne pas considérer les gens comme des objets _? demanda Harry, parce que ça semblait être une question adaptée.

Il ne reçut qu'un sifflement très malpoli.

_Je suis un fourchelang, vous savez._

_Une des nombreuses choses à ton propos qui sont source de frustration pour moi, Harry. Tais-toi, à moins de vouloir que je perde mon sang-froid._

Harry réfléchit aux avantages de Voldemort perdant son sang froid, et de s'il avait ou non l'énergie de voir quelqu'un se faire peut-être tuer à cause de lui.

_On peut parler, comme je suis là ? Pas à propos de la guerre._

Voldemort resta silencieux assez longtemps pour que Harry se demande s'il ne s'était pas fait renvoyer du rêve en un temps record.

_Vas-y_, pensa enfin Voldemort.

_Comment vous avez décidé de tuer la première personne que vous avez tuée ?_

_Sais-tu qui c'était ?_

_Soit votre père soit Mimi,_ pensa Harry. _Dumbledore me l'a dit._

Voldemort resta silencieux.

_Un truc à propos de connaître ses ennemis, je pense,_ continua Harry dans le silence glacial.

_Le moldu était une décision facile à prendre, _pensa soudain Voldemort. _Tout ce que je détestais au monde réuni dans une seule personne. Assez proche, je pense, de ce que tu as ressenti la nuit dernière. T'es-tu senti plus puissant, Harry ?_

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu penser que demander conseil à _Voldemort_ à propos de _tuer des gens_ était une bonne idée. Peut-être que c'était juste parce que Voldemort était l'expert local en assassinats.

_Mimi, au contraire, était un accident_, continua Voldemort, presque doucement. _Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle était parfaitement inutile, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait manquer à quelqu'un, mais quand même, je me suis interrogé à son sujet. Je me suis demandé si j'aurais pu faire autrement._

Harry tressaillit intérieurement.

_Un grand nombre de gens vont périr dans cette guerre, Harry, à moins que tu y mettes fin_, continua ce murmure tranquille. _Tu es leur symbole, que cela te plaise ou non. Viens à moi et rends-toi, et ta mort sera rapide et totalement indolore. Peut-être, comme Mimi, deviendras-tu un fantôme. La guerre prendra fin, et tes amis et ce qu'il reste de ta famille seront épargnés. Ne serait-ce pas agréable, Harry ? Tu dois être fatigué._

Profitant du choc et d'un moment de distraction de Harry, l'esprit de Voldemort frappa, attrapant les souvenirs au sommet de l'esprit de Harry. Drago, se tenant immobile et féroce devant le non-cadavre de pierre de Greyback. Sirius, furieux, exigeant que Harry garde le contact. Une lumière verte, et Dumbledore tombant de la tour, avec la Marque des Ténèbres flamboyant au-dessus, et le grognement furieux de Rogue.

Les barrières d'occlumancie de Harry se remirent sèchement en place, et il prit un instant pour réciter les ingrédients du polynectar. Parler à Voldemort était la pire idée au _monde_. Il devrait vraiment se réveiller maintenant. Quand il aurait repris son souffle.

_Quel magnifique souvenir, Harry, _roucoula Voldemort. _Merci beaucoup._

_Je ne vous l'ai pas donné _exprès_._

_Néanmoins, je vais le chérir._

_Je vais me réveiller maintenant._

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Harry ?_

… _continuer à courir,_ dit Harry, parce que c'était évident. _Je ne suis pas encore un fantôme._

_Je pense que je vais faire des recherches sur la façon de s'assurer qu'un fantôme est créé_, pensa Voldemort d'un ton joyeux. _Je regretterais tellement de perdre le plaisir de ta compagnie quand je t'aurai tué._

_Merci,_ pensa Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

_Ne sois pas si grognon, Harry. Voudrais-tu une récompense pour ta coopération ?_

_Vous n'avez rien dont j'aie envie._

_Au contraire, je crois que j'ai quelque chose dont tu as très envie._

Ils se levèrent de leur fauteuil devant le feu et avancèrent d'un pas décidé dans une antichambre du Manoir Malefoy. Ils descendirent un couloir, montèrent un escalier, et franchirent une porte de bois gravé.

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, l'air fatigué, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Maître ?

Voldemort prit un autre fauteuil dans le salon et dit, comme continuant une conversation :

\- Une potion constituée d'eau de lune, de menthe, de crins de licorne, et de larmes, en tant qu'ingrédients principaux. Peut-être avec du sang en principe actif. Un avis ?

\- Je ne vois pas quel peut être le _but_ d'une telle potion, Maître, dit le professeur Rogue, l'air brusquement attentif.

\- Un antidote.

\- Ah. Le professeur Rogue regarda au loin. Il y aurait besoin de faire des tests, et l'idée est probablement sans le moindre intérêt.

\- Compte tenu du créateur potentiel, cela ne nous surprend pas, murmura Voldemort, et il demanda intérieurement à Harry, _des questions ?_

Ce fut une demi-heure très déconcertante, laissant Voldemort et le professeur Rogue réduire ses idées en miettes, mais une lueur sembla se mettre à briller dans les yeux du professeur Rogue au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et cela poussa Harry à rester attentif.

Attentif et silencieusement furieux et étrangement tenté. Au bout de la demi-heure, Harry avait fait des plans pour une nouvelle série de tests et Voldemort et le professeur Rogue avaient changé de sujet.

\- L'avez-vous vue aujourd'hui, Maître ?

\- Tu outrepasses tes droits, Severus. Mon indulgence ne va pas si loin.

Rogue inclina la tête.

\- Mes excuses, Maître.

Voldemort sembla faire une pause, réfléchissant.

_Bonne nuit, Harry,_ pensa-t-il, et le rêve de Harry prit fin, comme tranché avec un couteau.

Qui qu'_elle_ soit, Harry pensa que Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à la conversation.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

En français "vu" et "vue" se prononcent exactement de la même manière, mais à cause du système des pronoms en anglais, il ne fait aucun doute pour Harry que la mystérieuse personne est un être humain (ou une créature d'importance égale) de sexe féminin.


	138. L'hiver vient

**Chapitre 138 : L'hiver vient**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Ma super bibliothèque a rouvert, mais je n'ai pas encore récupéré le tome 6 dont j'ai fait la réservation il y a plus d'un mois, donc pour copier la traduction officielle du passage en italique de ce chapitre, il va falloir attendre un petit peu. La traduction qui suit est entièrement de moi.

* * *

_Le temps devint de plus en plus froid. Ils n'osaient pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps, donc plutôt que de camper dans le sud de l'Angleterre, où un sol gelé par le froid était le pire souci qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ils continuèrent __à__ sillonner le pays, bravant un flanc de montagne, où le grésil mitrailla la tente ; un grand marécage dénudé, où la tente s'emplit d'eau froide ; et une petite île au milieu d'un loch écossais, où la neige ensevelit à moitié la tente pendant la nuit._

Ron n'avait pas été le compagnon de voyage le plus agréable, avec son inquiétude pour sa famille et cette extravagance de vouloir trois repas par jour, mais Drago était pire. Hermione lui demandait d'expliquer les parties du programme de septième année à Poudlard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre même avec l'aide des manuels, ce qui le rendait orgueilleux. Elle avait ensuite observé Harry s'entraîner à son sort de lévitation informulé et l'avait maîtrisé en un quart d'heure sans trop d'efforts avant de déclarer que c'était une perte de temps, ce qui rendait Drago jaloux et furieux.

Ça rendait Harry jaloux, aussi, mais il savait comment supporter la concurrence. Il ne lança pas d'insultes, il ne bouda pas, il continua à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et se cogne la tête et fasse rire Drago en le voyant.

Donc tout était bien qui finissait bien, non ?

Harry essaya d'expliquer tout ça à Sirius un soir, s'étant accordé un moment pour échapper à leur tente à demi inondée et trouver un rocher sur lequel s'asseoir au milieu de la tourbière. Harry ajouta 'les tourbières sont gélatineuses quand elles sont à moitié gelées' à sa longue liste mentale de choses désagréables que les autres gens ne savaient probablement pas.

\- Vous avez avancé ? demanda Sirius, l'air fatigué, ce qui donna à Harry un brusque sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'était pas le seul à être en danger ou à vivre dans des conditions difficiles, après tout.

\- Un peu, esquiva-t-il. On essaie de ne pas se précipiter.

\- N'essayez pas _ça_, dit Sirius. Essaie juste de te rappeler de m'appeler pour que je puisse venir me précipiter avec vous.

Harry réalisa brusquement pourquoi Sirius avait été le meilleur ami que son père ait jamais eu.

\- Ron me manque beaucoup, avoua-t-il. Il est toujours prêt à se précipiter avec moi – quelle que soit la situation, il ne dit jamais que je devrais demander à un professeur, il vient avec moi et combat avec moi et – je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment, reconnut Sirius. Les échanges avec l'Ordre sont assez limités en ce moment.

\- Et Remus ?

\- Ah, dit Sirius. Ça c'est assez drôle.

Ce qui fut comment découvrit que Sirius avait un autre filleul et aussi que Remus était capable d'être parfaitement calme au combat et absolument terrifié par le bonheur.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, dit Sirius d'un ton pensif alors que de la neige tombait sur le nez de Harry. Jamais une plainte à propos de la douleur, mais des difficultés incroyables à croire qu'il avait de vrais amis. Ça me donnait envie de mordre des gens.

\- … tu l'as fait ?

\- Nan, James et moi on leur faisait juste des farces.

\- Oh.

Un petit papillon dans la poitrine de Harry agita ses ailes, alors qu'il pensait à son père faisant des farces au gens au nom de Remus. C'était agréable, ces petits liens fragiles avec ses parents. Aimer les mêmes gens. Trouver important les même choses. Combattre la même guerre.

\- Sirius ? J'ai fait ces… rêves.

Et, peu à peu, Harry expliqua. À propos de Voldemort, et de la menace d'enfants tués, à propos de la façon dont l'humeur de Voldemort passait de meurtrière à amicale en quelques secondes. À propos d'offres polies de le transformer en fantôme, et de comment Harry ne savait vraiment vraiment pas ce qui se passait avec le professeur Rogue, à part qu'il avait des ennuis.

\- Harry, dit Sirius, après avoir posé des questions, recueilli les informations pertinentes, et toutes les choses qu'un bon soldat devait faire. Tu sais ce que je vais te dire maintenant ?

\- Que je ne devrais pas lui parler, dit Harry le cœur lourd.

\- Non. Non, Harry. Rien de ça n'est de ta faute. _Rien_ de ce qu'il fait n'est de ta faute. Peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe ce qu'il dit, peu importe comment il s'infiltre dans ta tête et te fait douter de toi-même. C'est _lui_ le salopard qui a assassiné Lily et James, et toi tu es un brave gosse avec trop de choses à porter. Ne le laisse pas t'en donner encore plus.

\- … oh.

Oh.

\- Et la prochaine fois qu'il te murmure à l'oreille, dis-lui que Sirius Black dit qu'il raconte énormément de conneries, ajouta Sirius d'un ton si calme que Harry éclata de rire, faisant sursauter quelques oiseaux qui s'éloignèrent d'un air boudeur.

Harry ne put arrêter de rire pendant un moment. Pendant un long moment.

\- Bon, je t'ai retenu assez longtemps, dit Sirius après que Harry ait retrouvé son calme. Je te parlerai dans quelques jours – le mot de passe sera Paillettes et Canons. Au fait, c'est vous qui avez mis un tel boxon chez les Rafleurs ? La radio en parlait.

\- On a croisé Greyback, reconnut Harry.

\- Bien joué, gamin. Quelques personnes de moins se retrouveront à Azkaban ce soir grâce à ça.

Il y eut un bref interlude pendant lequel Sirius expliqua la radio rebelle, les Rafleurs, et le nouvel afflux de prisonniers à Azkaban.

\- Je suis content qu'on l'ait rencontré, alors, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Chaque petit détail compte, hein ?

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius. Mais reste concentré, d'accord ?

\- Oh, je le suis. Je le suis.

Voldemort avait cet effet sur les gens.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Sirius.

* * *

Il y eut quelques moments plus agréables, aussi.

\- Harry, c'est du romarin. Tu n'as besoin de romarin dans aucune des potions que tu prépares, dit Hermione en le lui retirant des mains.

\- Je _pourrais_ avoir besoin de romarin.

\- Le poulet a besoin de romarin maintenant. Combien de potions ont besoin de romarin ?

\- Trois !

Hermione lui lança un _regard._

Harry ne remporta pas cette bataille.

* * *

\- Harry, dit Drago d'un ton enjôleur, _pourquoi_ y a-t-il des cheveux dans ma soupe ?

\- Oh. Euh.

\- Harry ! protesta Hermione. Tu ne peux pas tester des potions sur les gens sans leur avoir demandé avant, nous en avons _parlé_.

\- Je ne testais pas ! Je-

Si, absolument.

\- Ça te plairait que je fasse des tests sur toi, Potter ? demanda Drago en brandissant une petite souris de pierre et en l'agitant sous le nez de Harry. Harry lança un regard noir à Drago et à la souris.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire des expériences sur les souris.

\- Et je t'ai dit de ne pas être ridicule. _Ça_ c'est ridicule.

\- … Drago, je peux tester des potions sur toi ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- _Non._

\- Mais, Drago…

Harry ne remporta pas cette bataille non plus.


	139. Godric's Hollow

**Chapitre 139 : Godric's Hollow**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Certains des passages en italique de ce chapitre sont issus de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

C'était presque Noël quand Hermione découvrit la marque de Grindelwald, dans un coin de son exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour retrouver Ron à Godric's Hollow le jour de Noël, même si Harry voulait arriver un jour plus tôt pour voir les tombes de ses parents et rendre visite à Bathilda Tourdesac. Dès qu'ils auraient Ron, ils reprendraient la route, et réfléchiraient probablement à une façon de s'introduire à nouveau dans Poudlard.

Le travail de Harry sur sa potion était ralenti surtout par le manque de sujets test (une fois que Drago l'avait repéré) et par sa quantité limitée de crins de licorne et de différents types de sang. Son propre sang avait semblé produire le meilleur effet, le jour où il avait harcelé Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'essayer la potion qu'il pensait la plus réussie. Après cela Drago avait été plus intéressé par essayer de voler un des livres d'alchimie d'Hermione que par continuer ses expériences sur les souris de pierre. Le lendemain, cependant, Drago avait semblé se faire violence avant de continuer ses propres expériences, et Harry n'avait pas été trop déçu d'arrêter de lui donner des potions. L'effet sombre, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donnait, semblait avoir un effet d'atténuation sur l'esprit à propos de choses horribles comme faire exploser des souris.

Harry songea que peut-être, parfois, il aurait bien besoin d'un effet d'atténuation sur son propre esprit, mais ensuite il pensa à Voldemort et abandonna cette idée.

Harry avait été surpris que Drago n'insiste pas pour retourner vérifier que ses parents allaient bien, mais Drago avait haussé les épaules avec une absence totale d'inquiétude.

\- Ils seront contents quand je serai un héros de la guerre.

Et donc ils arrivèrent à Noël, et à Godric's Hollow.

Dans une autre vie, Harry n'avait jamais eu d'endroit qu'il put appeler un foyer, ou de famille avec qui passer les fêtes. Il n'avait pas pu discuter de ses parents avec Sirius alors que Noël approchait, ou se rappeler des souvenirs de dîners avec Dudley et Sirius discutant de groupes de rock. Sirius ne lui avait jamais raconté comme lui et James avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire des farces et de vraiment se joindre à la guerre.

Dans cette vie, Godric's Hollow signifiait Ron, une chance d'en apprendre plus sur Dumbledore, une occasion de dire au revoir et bonjour (et n'y avait-il pas une chanson à ce sujet?) à ses parents.

Harry se demanda, en buvant son polynectar, si c'était vraiment addictif.

Hermione et Drago restèrent silencieux pendant sa partie du trajet vers Godric's Hollow, laissant à Harry la place de réfléchir. Peut-être trop de place, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme en parcourant le cimetière et en observant les tombes. Ron aurait été en train de jacasser nerveusement, et ça aurait été vraiment apaisant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était nerveux.

Il contempla les ruines de la maison où ses parents avaient vécu et songea à ce que Sirius aurait pensé de cet endroit. Il aimerait le monument, mais est-ce qu'il viendrait jamais ici ? Non, pensa Harry, pas pour voir le résultat de son pire échec. C'était quelque chose que Harry ne pourrait jamais partager avec lui.

Cela attirait ses pensées de façon inconfortable vers quelque chose à quoi il avait réussi à éviter de réfléchir, le rôle de Rogue dans le meurtre de ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler, et ce n'était certainement pas un sujet que Harry était prêt à demander à _Voldemort_ d'aborder. Harry l'avait découvert et puis Dumbledore était mort et tout s'était enchaîné dans cet horrible flot d'événements soigneusement organisés, Dumbledore n'ayant même pas besoin d'être _en vie_ pour orchestrer les événements de la vie de Harry.

Dans un sens, c'était rassurant de savoir que Dumbledore avait vraiment _été_ du bon côté. Quelle était cette ligne dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, que Harry avait lu des années plus tôt ? Que quelque chose de diabolique allait sembler plus beau et sentir plus mauvais ? Voldemort pouvait certainement paraître très juste, très raisonnable, très _droit_ quand il en avait envie, même s'il était en train de suggérer de vous suicider ou de tuer des chatons ou un truc de ce genre. Dumbledore avait globalement semblé fou, cachottier, et assez agaçant.

Merlin, Harry regrettait le vieux schnock.

Et puis les réflexions de Harry furent interrompues par une vieille femme à la voix éteinte qui les invita à venir chez elle. Lui et Hermione engagèrent la discussion (si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) avec Drago restant en arrière pour surveiller, comme convenu. Bathilda Tourdesac n'inspirait pas confiance.

Harry monta à l'étage avec elle à sa demande, distrait par le portrait du voleur au beau visage.

_L'escalier était étroit et raide. Harry fut presque tenté de poser les mains sur le large postérieur de Bathilda pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas basculer en arrière et tomber sur lui, ce qui paraissait très probable. Lentement, la respiration un peu sifflante, elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au palier supérieur, tourna tout de suite à droite et l'amena dans une chambre au plafond bas._

_L'obscurité était totale et l'odeur abominable. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un pot de chambre qui dépassait de sous le lit avant que Bathilda referma la porte et que cette vision fugitive soit engloutie dans les ténèbres._

_\- Lumos, dit Harry._

_Sa baguette magie s'alluma et il sursauta : pendant les quelques secondes où la pièce avait été plongée dans le noir, Bathilda s'était rapprochée de lui sans qu'il l'entende._

_\- Vous êtes Potter ? murmura-t-elle._

_\- Oui._

_Elle hocha la tête avec lenteur et gravité. _

_\- Avez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Harry._

_Mais elle semblait distraite par la lumière de sa baguette magique._

_\- Avez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? répéta-t-il._

_Elle ferma les yeux et plusieurs phénomènes se produisirent simultanément : la cicatrice de Harry le brûla, et la pièce sombre, fétide, se volatilisa momentanément. Il ressentit alors une joie soudaine et parla d'une voix aiguë, glacée :_

_\- Attrape-le !_

_Excusez-moi_, pensa Harry, sa vision se dédoublant étrangement alors qu'il sentait la connexion se mettre en place, tout en restant immobile dans son propre corps. _Je peux vous entendre, vous savez. J'essaie de me concentrer sur quelque chose, on peut faire ça plus tard ?_

_Oh, bien sûr, Harry, _ronronna Voldemort d'un ton ravi. _Nous parlerons bientôt._

Harry revint à sa conversation, passant la main dans ses cheveux dans le vain espoir que cela l'aide à se concentrer. Avec soin, il se concentra sur Dumbledore, sur ses parents, ces souvenirs si près de la surface. Occlure était plus difficile que d'habitude, comme si une présence imposante tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit.

Harry n'aurait vraiment pas dû être _surpris_ de se retrouver à lutter contre un serpent géant, et pourtant il le fut.

_C'est un horcruxe_, se rappela-t-il alors qu'il échouait à respirer et crier, échouait à faire quoi que ce soit. _Un horcruxe. Je dois- je dois-_

Il était en train de voler, Voldemort était en train de voler, ils étaient en train de voler, même si Harry avait conscience du fait que son corps se trouvait à Godric's Hollow et qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être si heureux, ce n'étaient que des échos de Voldemort.

_Si je meurs étranglé par un serpent géant, je vais trouver ça assez décevant_, pensa Harry en sa direction.

_Ne sois pas idiot, Harry. Elle est juste là pour te retenir. De la même façon dont je retiens ton esprit, afin que tu ne puisses pas lutter._

Oh. Youpi.

_De quoi allons-nous parler ?_ demanda joyeusement Voldemort alors qu'ils volaient dans l'air froid de l'hiver, les étoiles scintillant au-dessus d'eux.

_On pourrait parler de comment vous arrivez à voler pour de bon_, suggéra Harry, essayant de cacher sa panique. _J'arrive juste à vaguement léviter._

_Oh, c'est une question de puissance et de volonté, pas quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un sort. Tu as probablement assez de force, mais, je suis désolé mon cher, tu ne vas probablement pas avoir l'occasion de t'entraîner dans un futur proche._

_Je ne suis pas votre cher._

_Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le bon moment pour critiquer mes choix de vocabulaire, Harry._

_Désolé si je suis un peu de mauvaise humeur._

_Oh, bien sûr que je te pardonne. Tu m'as offert un cadeau de Noël, après tout._

Harry resta silencieux, et savoura la sensation de voler.

C'était une sensation étrange, comme entendre la voix de Voldemort de très loin, et puis Harry sentit la colère de Voldemort appuyer douloureusement contre son propre esprit.

_Arrêtez ça, _pensa-t-il sèchement. _Vous allez vous brûler sur mes protections et tomber du ciel, et même si ça serait assez marrant, je ne sais pas ce que ça fera si on perd tous les deux connaissance._

_Comme si ça allait se produire._

_Quirrel est mort brûlé,_ répliqua Harry.

_Tu devrais vraiment considérer ça comme ton premier meurtre, Harry,_ pensa Voldemort d'un ton venimeux. _Précoce, de commencer à onze ans._

_Eh bien, c'est probablement votre influence. _Comment est-ce que Rogue l'avait formulé. _Vous ne pouvez pas être une bonne influence sur un esprit en développement._

_Et pourtant tu es là, têtu et insolent._

_C'est expliqué dans la prophétie_, offrit Harry. _Pas que je vous dise ce que c'est, mais ça rend les choses plus logiques._

_Tu es volontairement odieux._

_Bien sûr. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre tout de suite à part vous distraire. On s'est enfuis ?_

_Pas. Encore._

Harry se tut devant le ton bouillant de rage, le désir de meurtre.

Ils entraient à grands pas dans la masure fétide, montaient l'escalier, contournant les marches cassées et les meubles détruits. Ils s'agenouillèrent auprès d'un grand serpent avec une plaie béante sur le flanc, et lancèrent des sorts à toute vitesse, nettoyant et pansant et couvrant la plaie, leur colère froide et recouvrant tout, leurs souvenirs remontant à une autre nuit où tout s'était mal terminé.

_Tu as l'épée de Gryffondor_, pensa Voldemort dans un sifflement très bas.

\- Maître, gémit Nagini.

\- Silence, Nagini.

Le serpent se tut, agitant nerveusement la queue.

Harry ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait horriblement à de la sympathie, alors que Voldemort posait une main sur ses écailles sèches et semblait rassembler ses idées. Ça, pensa Harry, c'était la sensation la plus proche de l'amour que Voldemort pouvait ressentir, cet amour d'un soi autre que soi. Il aimait Nagini, parce que Nagini était lui.

_Harry. Que faisais-tu ici._

Harry n'eut que quelques secondes pour réfléchir et il pensa ces choses à toute vitesse : il devait à tout prix empêcher que Voldemort sache qu'ils cherchaient les Horcruxes. Voldemort était un détecteur de mensonges sur pattes. Il devait dire presque la vérité.

_J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait me dire des choses à propos de Dumbledore,_ pensa-t-il prudemment. _Dumbledore ne parlait jamais de lui-même, et cette histoire à propos de sa sœur… j'étais…_

_Continue._

Ils étaient toujours à genoux à côté de Nagini, immobiles comme un serpent prêt à frapper.

_J'ai remarqué un portrait du beau jeune homme de la vision du fabricant de baguettes en bas, _offrit Harry. _Qui est-ce ?_

Cela les mit debout d'un seul coup et les fit descendre l'escalier cassé pour aller observer la photographie récemment époussetée.

_Gel__l__er__t__ Grindelwald, _dit Voldemort. _Ce doit être lui._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Ils étaient alliés, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le trahisse. Ils étaient… oui. Peut-être que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps après tout._

Chouette, pensa Harry en lui-même d'un ton mordant. Au moins Voldemort semblait distrait.

_Pour répondre à votre question,_ pensa-t-il d'un ton grognon, _j'étais venu voir les tombes de mes parents. Je ne les avais jamais vues avant._

_Ah. Les sentiments de Noël. Je m'étais dit que c'était possible._

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et enroulèrent Nagini autour de leur cou comme une écharpe familière, confortable.

_Je peux y aller ?_ demanda Harry. _Mes amis vont s'inquiéter._

_J'ai une autre course à faire ce soir, donc oui. Comment dit-on déjà ? Joyeux Noël, Harry._

_Joyeux Noël, euh, vous._

Harry s'endormit en entendant le rire froid de Voldemort résonner dans ses oreilles.

Cette nuit-là, ils rêvèrent du meurtre des parents de Harry, et de la mort de Voldemort.

Dans l'obscurité de leur esprit partagé, après que le dernier sort vert ait rebondi, Harry proposa, _N'allons plus jamais à Godric's Hollow, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre._

_D'accord._

Et ils ne se dirent rien d'autre pendant cette nuit.

Harry se réveilla à l'aube, devant une Hermione inquiète, un Drago blafard et morose, une baguette brisée, et Ron.

Au moins ils avaient réussi _quelque chose_ la nuit dernière.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, tiens… Il reste 23 chapitres dans cette histoire, soit environ un septième du volume total. La fic suivante fait environ 19 % de celle-ci – on va arrondir à un cinquième – et les deux mini suites font, chacune, environ la taille d'un chapitre de celle-ci (oui, je sais, ce dernier renseignement manque de précision. Vous pouvez venir voir le détail dans les "bookmarks" du compte de Matteic_FR sur Archive Of Our Own, merci de ne pas mettre de spoilers dans les reviews de cette fic).


	140. Les vertus de l'imprudence

**Chapitre 140 : Les vertus de l'imprudence**

\- Donc, laissez-moi résumer, dit Harry au-dessus d'une petite tasse de thé quelques minutes plus tard, observant la froide lumière de l'aube et ressentant le froid jusque dans ses os. Hermione est montée et a jeté des sorts à Nagini, qui m'a lâché. Un des sorts a brisé la fenêtre, ce qui a attiré l'attention de Drago et Ron, qui rôdaient dans le coin. Ma baguette a été brisée dans la bagarre, et Ron a tiré l'Épée de Gryffondor. Qu'il a utilisé pour presque couper la tête de Nagini, mais Sa Serpenterie s'est pointé et vous avez tous foutu le camp ?

\- C'est ça, mec, dit Ron, l'air fatigué et coupable et roux et merveilleux.

\- Et j'ai _raté tout ça _? demanda Harry.

\- Tu étais occupé, dit Drago d'une voix tendue. À marmonner en serpent.

Harry s'immobilisa une seconde.

\- Bon, je suppose que c'est dommage pour ma baguette, dit-il. On va devoir contacter M. Ollivander, hein ?

\- Tu étais _occupé à marmonner en serpent_, Harry, continua Drago, impitoyable, parce que _lui_ ne verrait aucun problème à mettre le feu à sa propre mère. Tu as dit que ce n'était plus un _problème_.

\- Eh bien, dit Harry, qui avait dit ça et avait peut-être un peu exagéré.

\- Ce n'était pas _toi_ qui me faisais des discours à propos du pouvoir de l'amitié pour combattre le mal et de l'importance de ne pas cacher des choses à ses amis, Potter ? demanda Drago.

\- … j'ai dit ça, reconnut Harry.

\- _Trois fois_, feula Drago. Et je t'ai laissé parler, parce que je pensais que tu avais quelque sorte de _secret_ absurde à transmettre. Mais tu étais juste – à raconter n'importe quoi !

\- Calme-toi, mec, dit Ron. Et depuis quand Ron était si grand ?

\- _Ne m'appelle pas mec_, cria Drago, avant de se taire, haletant.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry, dit Hermione. Pour ta baguette.

\- … on peut essayer de la réparer, non ? demanda Harry, soudain fatigué et effrayé tout comme il pouvait les voir être. Il avait pas mal compté sur sa baguette au même cœur que celle de Voldemort.

Ils essayèrent de la réparer. Ils échouèrent.

* * *

La vie avait tendance à continuer à toute vitesse. Il fallait discuter de Gellert Grindelwald, après tout, et de comment il pourrait être connecté au projet de Voldemort. Il fallait lire la biographie de Dumbledore, et s'étonner, et ignorer le reniflement de Drago. Voir Drago bouder était d'une normalité rassurante, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se pousser à en rire. Sans baguette, même ses poches semblaient inutilisables, des paquets plein de secrets auxquels il ne pouvait accéder, qui le narguaient en cliquetant au fil de ses mouvements.

Il n'était pas très fier de crier sur Hermione, mais en fin de compte ça lui fit du bien de parler à _quelqu'un_ de Dumbledore. Tous les sentiments mêlés qu'il éprouvait après avoir découvert que _tous_ les adultes sur lesquels il s'appuyait avaient eu leurs moment de rapprochement avec le Mal et un désir de conquérir le monde sortirent d'un coup, et il se retrouva tout vide. Est-ce que c'était _lui_ qui était bizarre, qui n'avait jamais regardé la moindre chose en pensant 'je voudrais conquérir ça' à moins que ce soit un manuel de potions ?

Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas bizarre, lui certifia-t-elle entre ses larmes. Tu es une licorne.

Alors Harry se mit à rire, et à pleurer, et il était très content que Ron et Drago soient ailleurs et laissent Hermione s'occuper de parler sentiments. C'était acceptable de fondre en larmes devant Hermione, d'une certaine façon. C'était acceptable.

* * *

Ils eurent quelques jours de répit pour organiser leurs prochains déplacements et discuter. Ron, il s'avéra, avait passé son temps à parcourir le pays pour sauver des gens et jouer le chevalier errant, d'abord avec un groupe de réfugiés et puis avec d'autres – des nés de Moldus s'efforçant de semer les Rafleurs, même si les rangs des Rafleurs s'étaient amenuisés ces dernières semaines. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et ne firent pas part de leur rôle là-dedans, mais après cela Drago arrêta de casser les pieds à Harry à propos des secrets gardés. Il avait fait un saut Square Grimmaurd mais avait entendu une voix qui ressemblait à Lucius Malefoy et avait fichu le camp en vitesse, à la désolation (fatiguée) de Harry.

\- Ils se font tous envoyer à Azkaban, dit Ron d'un air sombre, les yeux rivés sur leur petit pot de feu bleu, son expression lugubre. Il avait l'air plus vieux, d'une certaine façon, que quelques mois plus tôt. Et ils ne vivent pas longtemps là-bas, je ne pense pas.

\- Hermione et moi on parlait de s'introduire à Azkaban, commenta Harry. Pas sérieusement, mais – on va devoir le faire tôt ou tard, non ?

\- Ne sois pas absurde, dit Drago de l'autre côté du feu. Drago n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Harry, mais au moins il avait lâché le coup des secrets.

\- Je ne le suis pas, dit Harry d'un ton sec. C'est juste une idée comme ça.

\- C'est plein de Détraqueurs et de trucs encore pire, dit Ron. Je ne sais pas comment Sirius a fait.

\- Il s'est transformé en chien et s'est enfui, je crois, dit Harry.

\- C'est sur une île au milieu de l'océan, protesta Ron. Il n'a pas pu faire tout le trajet à la nage, si ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry sur la défensive. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, hein. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on aborde comme ça.

\- Je suppose que non, dit Ron.

\- Ça serait une bonne chose à faire, dit Hermione, de ce ton de voix détendu dont Harry avait appris à se méfier. S'ils enferment des nés de Moldus. Les Mangemorts ont fait ça plusieurs fois, et c'était avec plus de Détraqueurs. Ça pourrait les distraire.

\- Tout le monde est censé les écarter de _nous_, objecta Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire des nés de Moldus quand on a une guerre à mener ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard. Les expressions d'Hermione et de Ron semblaient indiquer que Drago était la brillante idée de _Harry_, et qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ça.

\- Euh. Alors, à propos du pouvoir de l'amitié, commença Harry, avant d'esquiver quand Drago lui lança une pierre au visage.

\- _Le pouvoir de l'amitié_, continua Harry en se redressant et en faisant face au regard noir de Drago, prend en compte toute l'humanité. Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour certaines personnes puis l'ignorer pour d'autres. C'est une question de, euh. C'est quoi le mot ?

\- D'empathie, ajouta gentiment Hermione.

\- D'empathie, poursuivit Harry. Donc on en a à faire des gens qui se font enfermer et qui deviennent fous parce qu'ils se font enfermer et qu'ils deviennent fous et qu'ils ne le méritent pas. On s'en fiche de savoir si c'est – si c'est – _prudent_.

C'était ce que Voldemort avait pensé, dans ce rêve-souvenir de tuer la mère de Harry. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la tuer, ça avait juste _semblé prudent._

Harry n'allait jamais, jamais être quelqu'un de prudent. Quitte à y laisser la peau. Il arborait une certaine rancœur contre le concept, à ce stade.

\- Vous êtes tous cinglés, dit Drago d'un ton vide. Et je refuse de coopérer avec vous.

\- On a l'épée magique de notre côté, fit remarquer Harry avec imprudence. Et le pouvoir de l'amitié.

\- Vous faites ça pour me narguer, mais je suis un homme bien né. Je ne me laisserai pas narguer. Et je ne choisirai jamais de croire que nous devrions perdre notre temps avec la lie d'Azkaban.

Harry eut un sourire tranquille, et décida de profiter de l'occasion pour envoyer Drago la tête la première dans la neige. Lui mettre son poing en pleine figure semblait une façon délicieuse de passer le temps.

Il piqua aussi la baguette de Drago, pendant qu'il y était, malgré le feulement de Drago. Voilà. Problème, comme disait le proverbe, résolu.


	141. Gâchis

**Chapitre 141 : Gâchis**

Malgré la tentative mutuelle de Drago et de lui-même de s'arracher les cheveux de façon mature et virile, Harry se retrouva associé avec Drago par défaut, parce que Ron et Hermione, réunis, s'étaient lancés dans une sorte de jeu rituel d'évitement mutuel où aucun ne regardait l'autre directement mais chacun avait constamment conscience de la présence de l'autre, comme un courant électrique.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe avec eux ? demanda Harry à Drago, qui était occupé à être un chat et à se blottir sur ses genoux en grognant doucement. Drago sauta sur le sol enneigé et reprit sa forme humaine, regardant Harry d'un air sévère.

\- Tes sentiments sont si peu développés, Potter.

\- Réponds à la question, Drago, dit Harry, utilisant la baguette de Drago pour lancer un sort de lévitation non formulée et flotter quelques instants, assis en plein vide. Pas du vol, et pas aussi harmonieux qu'avec sa propre baguette. Au moins sans sa baguette Drago avait arrêté ses expériences particulièrement écœurantes avec les souris.

\- Ils se font la cour, dit Drago d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. Tu sais ce que _c'est_, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est de sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Je suis sorti avec Pansy et des tas d'autres gens. Et toi ?

\- Le professeur – euh. Le professeur Rogue a dit que je devais choisir entre les potions et faire la cour.

\- Et tu as choisi les potions. Bien sûr.

\- Quand j'aurai décroché ma maîtrise j'aurai le temps, dit Harry, sur la défensive sans savoir pourquoi. C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le _temps_ pour toutes ces choses là en ce moment, tu sais.

Drago reprit sa forme de chat et se rassit sur lui. Harry pouvait dire que ça signifiait que la conversation était terminée, mais ne pouvait pas déterminer l'opinion de Drago. Avec un soupir, il caressa les oreilles du chat et décida de ne pas se faire trop de soucis à ce sujet. Après tout, il allait peut-être mourir avant que le problème se pose.

Toujours voir les choses du bon côté.

À l'intérieur de la tente, Harry entendit Hermione et Ron commencer à se hurler dessus. Si c'était ça le jeune amour, il était presque content de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de parler proprement à Ginny avant que la guerre lui soit tombée dessus.

* * *

Ron reconnut avoir une baguette de secours qu'il avait piquée à un Rafleur après seulement un ou deux jours de se moquer de la tête que faisait Drago quand Harry utilisait sa baguette, et Harry accepta à contrecœur de passer à la baguette de prunellier. Elle n'était pas aussi amicale dans sa main que la baguette de Drago l'avait été, et Harry avait l'impression désagréable qu'elle serait plus adaptée aux maléfices qu'à la préparation de potions licornes ou à la lévitation. Cependant, ils avaient besoin de tous disposer d'une arme pour affronter le monde extérieur, et ils avaient besoin de rendre visite aux Lovegood. Personne ne savait vraiment si Greg serait là, et si c'était le cas, dans quel camp il serait. Il était mieux, vraiment mieux, de rester sur leurs gardes, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres indices à propos de la marque de Grindelwald et Harry pouvait ressentir la pression de savoir combien Voldemort avait été satisfait par cet indice.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité de parler avec Luna de comment ils pourraient se glisser à nouveau dans l'école – si quelqu'un dans l'école ouvrait le passage dans la Salle sur Demande au bon moment, peut-être que ce serait suffisamment sûr, même si toujours dangereux.

Ils apprirent alors qu'ils cherchaient la maison des Lovegood que Ron n'était pas rentré chez lui pour Noël – il avait eu trop peur de louper Harry, et avait été trop occupé avec ses réfugiés, leur apprenant tous les sorts pour se cacher et se déplacer et se cacher à nouveau – juste en attendant que quelqu'un règle son compte à Vous-Savez-Qui, il les préviendrait, expliquait-il au groupe. Entre lui et Harry, ils seraient rentrés chez eux en un rien de temps.

\- Ça a marché ? demanda Harry avec une curiosité morbide.

\- Mieux que de leur dire qu'on bricolait ça au fur et à mesure, dit Ron. Je vois enfin ce que tu voulais dire à propos de ces conneries d'héroïsme. Ça a toujours meilleure allure depuis l'extérieur, hein ?

Harry sourit, mais alors ils avaient atteint la maison des Lovegood et il était temps de prendre une expression plus sérieuse. Ils toquèrent à la lourde porte noire, trois fois.

Greg Goyle ouvrit la porte, et tout le monde resta parfaitement immobile pendant un long moment.

\- Laisse-nous entrer, Greg, dit Drago d'une voix sèche, basse et froide, avec la certitude absolue d'être obéi.

Silencieux, impassible, massif (est-ce que Greg avait toujours été si massif ?), le Mangemort recula et leur laissa la place d'entrer dans la maison.

Harry garda sa nouvelle baguette à la main et ne tourna pas le dos à Greg. Hermione, Ron et Drago firent de même, Drago entrant en dernier, et s'arrêtant à un pas de Greg. L'expression de Drago était très froide, très hautaine, très vide.

\- Donne-moi ta baguette, Greg. Pour éviter tout malentendu, dit Drago.

Après une longue pause silencieuse, mais pas _si_ longue si on savait combien de temps il fallait à Greg pour réfléchir, Greg tendit sa baguette à Drago et Drago la glissa dans sa poche d'un geste vif.

\- Gregory ? appela la voix geignarde de M. Lovegood. Qui est-ce ? Des amis, ou, euh, des amis ?

\- C'est Harry Potter, Monsieur, marmonna Greg à voix haute. Et ses amis.

\- Oh. Ah. M. Lovegood arriva dans l'entrée, l'air bien plus usé, plus fatigué, que lors du mariage Weasley. Il faudrait préparer du thé, alors.

Et malgré la nervosité de M. Lovegood et l'imitation par Greg d'une statue de pierre, ils prirent le thé dans le salon encombré, et ils parlèrent de Gellert Grindelwald, de sa marque, et des Reliques de la Mort.

\- … M. Lovegood ? demanda Harry après un moment. Où est Luna ?

\- Oh, dit M. Lovegood. En haut. Elle est allée s'allonger, compte tenu. Elle n'a pas été… elle a été…

\- Compte tenu de quoi ? demanda Harry en se penchant en avant. Elle va bien ?

M. Lovegood se tordit les mains sur ses genoux, et ne dit rien.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit la voix rêveuse de Luna dans les escaliers. Harry se tourna pour la regarder, et se figea. Elle portait une longue tunique de soie bleue avec des étoiles brillantes et des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile, ce qui était pratiquement normal pour elle. Ses cheveux blonds avaient toujours cet étrange aspect lisse et glacé qu'elle avait pris à la mère de Drago.

Et sur sa tête, sertie dans une nuance de bleu correspondant exactement à celle de sa tunique, Luna portait une tiare argentée.


	142. Explosions chez les Lovegood

**Chapitre 142 : Explosions chez les Lovegood**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Paragraphes en italique tirés de la traduction de J-F Ménard.

* * *

Le soir était tombé pendant qu'ils parlaient de contes de fée et réfléchissaient à des capes d'invisibilité, donc c'était probablement juste la lumière qui plaçait Luna dans l'ombre. Harry se leva, se rappela de respirer, et sourit comme si tout allait bien.

\- Salut, Luna. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Je le pensais aussi, dit-elle, finissant de descendre des escaliers et allant se tenir à côté de Greg, la main posée sur son bras. C'est pour ça que je suis restée ici, pour que tu puisses me trouver.

Un tout petit cri résonna dans la tête de Harry, et il l'ignora avec tout le pouvoir de son occlumancie.

\- C'est une très jolie tiare, dit-il. Je peux la voir ?

\- Je pensais que je te la montrerais quand je l'ai trouvée, dit Luna. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais le faire maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry, se dirigeant comme si de rien vers la fenêtre de la façade pour regarder dehors. Luna et Greg le suivirent des yeux.

\- Elle ne t'aime pas, expliqua Luna. Et j'ai essayé de la rendre heureuse avec des rayons de lune et des gâteaux.

Harry se tourna pour la regarder, et ne regarda pas le fond de la pièce par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu as essayé de devenir amie avec, euh. Le diadème de Serdaigle.

Un des horcruxes de Voldemort, et elle essayait d'en devenir _amie_. Elle n'avait pas retenu ce qui était arrivé à Ginny ?

\- Oh, oui, dit tranquillement Luna. C'était logique.

\- Luna – tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ?

\- Oui, Harry, dit Luna. Mais je suis davantage inquiète à propos de ce qui _arrive_ maintenant à Ginny, et elle dit qu'elle peut aider. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide, Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment que trois Stupéfix, lancés par Hermione, Drago et Ron, frappèrent Luna, Greg, et la corne d'éruptif sur le mur, qui explosa aussitôt.

_Des morceaux de bois, de papier, de plâtre volèrent en tous sens. Harry fut projeté dans les airs puis s'écrasa par terre, se protégeant la tête de ses bras, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit à travers la pluie de débris qui s'abattait sur lui. Il entendit les cris, les hurlements d'Hermione et de Ron et une série de bruits sourds, métalliques, à donner la nausée : soulevé par l'onde de choc, Xenophilius était tombé en arrière, dans l'escalier en colimaçon._

_À moitié enterré sous les gravats, Harry essaya de se relever. À cause de la poussière, il ne voyait plus rien et parvenait à peine à respirer. La moitié du plafond s'était écroulée et l'extrémité de lit de Luna pendait dans le vide. Le buste de Rowena Serdaigle gisait à côté de lui, des fragments de parchemins déchirés flottaient dans les airs et la presse à imprimer était couchée sur le côté, interdisant l'accès à l'escalier de la cuisine._

Deux différentes silhouettes couvertes de blanc remuaient encore. Une, Hermione, vint aider Harry à s'extirper des décombres. Après quelques instants, des sorts venant du rez-de-chaussée commencèrent à débloquer les escaliers. Harry toussa, la gorge pleine de poussière, et commença à se dégager lui aussi.

En peu de temps, ils avaient repris leurs places dans le salon, à part Luna et Greg inconscients et le salon lui-même un gros tas de débris. Hermione avait fourré le diadème dans son sac à main.

\- M. Lovegood, dit Harry, puisque personne d'autre ne semblait prêt à parler. Qu'est-ce que Luna voulait dire, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ?

\- Oh, eh bien. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas le dire, Luna n'était pas sûre de vouloir vous y mêler. Vous êtes très occupé, M. Potter… Les Reliques, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois très bien comment la baguette de sureau pourrait être utile maintenant…

\- M. Lovegood, dit Harry d'une voix plus ferme. Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Ginny. Maintenant.

\- Elle et cet autre ami de Luna ont distrait les Mangemorts, d'après ce que j'ai compris, marmonna M. Lovegood. Pendant que Luna et Greg partaient à la recherche de cet extraordinaire, euh, artefact. Elle a dit que vous le recherchiez ?

\- Je le recherchais, dit Harry d'une voix calme. Quel autre ami ?

\- Neville Londubat, il me semble. Pauvre garçon, Luna dit qu'il n'a jamais fait preuve d'un grand courage. J'imagine qu'Azkaban va être assez pénible pour lui.

Le monde de Harry s'écroula sous ses pieds, et une créature rugissante se dressa en lui, hurlant 'non, non, non'. Il était assommé, avait envie de bondir, de hurler, de s'attaquer à M. Lovegood qui n'était certainement pas responsable.

Harry ne pouvait protéger _personne_.

\- Neville et ma sœur sont à Azkaban ? demanda Ron d'une voix abattue.

\- Oui, oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit, non ? dit M. Lovegood d'un air hautain. Nous vivons une époque terrible, oui, une époque terrible. Mais je dis toujours à Luna, ça ne sert à rien d'aller se faire tuer en volant à leur secours. N'avons-nous pas déjà assez souffert ? Elle doit penser à elle-même, M. Potter, vous devez bien voir ça.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi M. Lovegood le regardait lui. Il ne savait pas trop quelle tête il faisait, mais ça semblait le faire trembler de terreur.

\- On ferait mieux de réveiller Luna et Greg, dit Harry. Euh – prends la baguette de Luna, au cas où.

Hermione obéit, un fantôme d'un blanc de craie avec une baguette parfaitement stable, et Luna et Greg furent promptement _enervatés._

Avec beaucoup plus d'énergie dans la voix, Luna dit :

\- Alors, papa, je t'ai dit que cette corne portait malheur.

Harry retint un rire et demanda :

\- Ça va, Luna ?

\- Oh, oui. Je ressens une grande baisse d'activité des joncheruines.

Harry traduit ça comme 'moins sombre et flippant'.

\- Euh – est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Ou – non. Je suppose que le plus important est ce qui est arrivé à Ginny et Neville.

Il s'avéra que ce qui était arrivé à Ginny et Neville s'était déroulé à peu près comme M. Lovegood l'avait expliqué, et le groupe en entier descendit à la cuisine d'un commun accord, pour dîner et éviter les pièces avec des trous dans le plafond. Il y eut un dîner, qui n'eut aucun goût et reposa comme du plomb dans l'estomac de Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir cette image – Ginny et Neville narguant les Carrow et Rogue avec une série de pièges parfaitement organisée, même quand ils avaient été repérés, et courant, courant, pas vers la sécurité mais _au loin_, pour laisser à Luna les quelques instants dont elle avait besoin pour fouiller la Salle des Objets Cachés dont Greg lui avait parlé à la recherche de l'objet que Harry, _Harry_, avait été assez imprudent pour mentionner.

\- Où était Greg pendant tout ça ? demanda Drago, l'air bien trop calme ce soir alors que le monde de Harry tombait en miettes, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se précipiter au secours de Ginny cette fois, il avait une mission, mais il- ses pensées tournoyèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Neville, les affrontant à propos d'aller chercher la Pierre Philosophale. Ginny, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, volant sur un balai. Neville à l'AD, tenace et concentré. Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets, inerte, blanche et silencieuse.

\- Greg n'était pas de garde, dit Luna. Mais il était de garde ensuite quand je suis sortie de la Salle.

Luna s'interrompit, semblant tout à fait satisfaite de manger ses petits pois, les collant à sa fourchette avec sa purée de pommes de terre.

\- Greg ? demanda Drago.

\- Luna est sortie. Vince et moi on était là. Il voulait l'arrêter, donc je l'ai tué.

Le silence s'étira, grand et étouffant et horrible. M. Lovegood renversa la salière quand il essaya de l'attraper d'une main tremblante.

\- Eh bien, dit Drago, et Harry savait qu'il était blanc comme un linge sous la poussière. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec le corps ?

\- Luna m'a aidé à le transformer en vase… c'est bien ? demanda Greg.

Drago pressa ses mains sur son visage, ferma les yeux un long moment, puis les rouvrit. Ils étaient clairs, durs et froids, comme de la roche grise.

\- Bon travail, Greg, dit-il. Très bon travail. C'est une guerre, après tout. Il _était_ de l'autre côté.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, dit Greg, et ses épaules passèrent de silhouette menaçante à affalé comme d'habitude Luna appuya son front contre son épaule et Harry vit des larmes couler dans la poussière de ses joues. Il détourna les yeux.

La soirée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Ron posa ses couverts et dit :

\- Bon. Je vais aller sortir ma sœur d'Azkaban. Aucun d'entre vous ne devrait venir, mais je me suis dit que vous devriez savoir.


	143. Sauter ensemble d'une falaise

**Chapitre 143 : Sauter ensemble d'une falaise**

\- Que veux-tu dire par 'aucun d'entre-nous ne devrait venir', Ronald Weasley ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ben, je veux dire. Vous devez continuer avec, euh, la guerre, dit Ron, avec un coup d'œil méfiant en direction de M. Lovegood comme la première personne à qui ne pas parler des horcruxes. Je n'ai servi à rien jusqu'ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

\- Si tu penses pour une seule seconde que je vais te laisser aller à Azkaban sans moi je vais _te réduire en bouillie, _Ron.

Ron, de façon sensée, se tut. Harry aussi resta silencieux, même s'il sentit son moral remonter légèrement en entendant Hermione menacer de réduire des gens en bouillie. C'était douillet. (Oh, non, ça c'était le fait d'être à proximité d'un horcruxe. Autant laisser tomber, tout était horrible).

\- Mais bien sûr que nous y allons aussi, dit Luna. J'ai fait des recherches pendant des semaines. Est-ce que vous saviez que la prison a été fondée au quinzième siècle ? Son histoire est fascinante. Diggory l'Ancien-

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit Ron d'un ton ferme.

\- Est-ce que tu sais même où _est_ Azkaban ? demanda Hermione.

\- Euh.

\- C'est en Mer du Nord, indiqua Luna. J'ai une variété de cartes absolument prodigieuses dans ma chambre.

Harry se retrouva en arrière alors que le groupe, discutant et débattant, montait à l'étage en traversant le salon dévasté afin d'aller chercher des cartes et de discuter de créatures maléfiques. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il n'allait pas _venir _?

Pas qu'il ait particulièrement _envie_ de voyager jusqu'à une île de la Mer du Nord pour affronter des détraqueurs, d'accord, mais-

Il les suivit à l'étage, laissant M. Lovegood tout seul dans la cuisine, et attrapa le bras de Ron, le traînant dans un coin du couloir pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que je viens, hein ?

\- Non, dit Ron. Tu ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne m'a jamais laissé te laisser en arrière pour _quoi que ce soit_. Je viens.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Tu as une mission, tu as Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Le diadème était le dernier à part le serpent, chuchota Harry. C'est presque fini, et on a l'épée pour ça. Je viens, Ron. Vous n'irez pas là-bas sans moi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Luna a un plan, non ?

\- Celui qu'elle a fait sous l'influence du diadème ? Alors que j'ai Sirius Black, le seul homme à s'être jamais enfui d'Azkaban ? Donc qui sait des trucs à propos de ça, genre où c'est et comment s'y rendre ? Les défenses ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous pour lui demander ça.

\- Et pourtant je lui demanderai quand même, dit Harry, se sentant froid et comme s'il avait passé les sept dernières années à passer trop de temps avec les Serpentard. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Ron.

\- Tu plaisantes.

\- Je tiens à eux aussi, Ron, dit Harry, essayant une approche plus douce. Tu sais ce que ça me ferait, de devoir rester en arrière ? Je ne peux pas. S'il te plaît, Ron.

Ron le regarda d'un air mal à l'aise et retourna à la discussion dans la chambre de Luna ; Harry suivit l'exemple du groupe et s'assit dans un coin de sol non écroulé, accepta un livre d'histoire des sorciers maléfiques et de leurs antres au fil des âges, et réfléchit furieusement aux horcruxes et à Azkaban et aux Reliques.

* * *

En fin de compte, le refus absolu de Drago de participer à une mission de sauvetage insensée sans la présence de Harry permit de faire pencher la balance en faveur de Harry. Le raisonnement de Drago, comme il l'avouerait plus tard à Harry en privé, reposait sur la croyance désespérée que Harry avait bel et bien des 'pouvoirs magiques de Survivant' et Drago lui ferait disparaître les sourcils si Harry le disait à qui que ce soit. Drago, le seul animagus du groupe, était le seul qui serait capable de se faufiler au nez à la barbe des gardes sans se faire arracher son âme par le gosier.

Comme Luna l'expliqua gentiment à l'aide d'un diagramme du seizième siècle.

L'argument de Harry disant que Sirius était leur meilleure source d'information semblait lui aussi solide.

\- Le problème c'est que, dit Ron d'un ton lourd. Je veux entendre ma mère. Elle dirait – elle dirait qu'elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre deux enfants. Que je suis le plus jeune et qu'on ne peut pas me confier des missions que des sorciers adultes devraient mener. Que ça serait égoïste.

Harry devait reconnaître, pensa-t-il en lui-même, que ça ressemblait bien à ce que Mme Weasley dirait. Il prit un instant pour se demander, si le Ministère n'était pas tombé, serait-il encore possible de le distraire en lui faisant changer des draps dans une planque, au lieu d'affronter des loups-garous et de manquer de se faire exploser ?

\- Si nous contactions l'Ordre, dit Hermione prudemment, ils aideraient, non ?

\- La plupart oui, reconnut Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que faire venir encore plus de gens soit une bonne idée. On essaie de ne pas attirer l'attention, hein ? Juste un aller-retour pour les sortir de là.

\- C'est juste que… Hermione hésita.

\- C'est juste que ? demanda Harry.

\- Nous continuons à construire des petits plans astucieux sans la moindre complication, et nous n'avons pas de plan si ça dégénère en – quelque chose de vraiment compliqué.

\- Laissez-moi parler à Sirius, dit Harry, après que tout le monde ait échangé un regard inquiet. Il aura sûrement des idées.

* * *

\- Sirius.

\- Salut, Harry.

Sirius avait l'air fatigué, et Harry se sentit coupable. Pas qu'il ait jamais _arrêté_ de se sentir coupable. Ils vérifièrent leurs identités comme d'habitude, et Harry passa au vif du sujet.

\- … hypothétiquement-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ce soir, Harry, donc – dis-moi juste de quoi tu as besoin.

\- Un moyen de s'introduire à Azkaban, dit Harry, et essaya de ne pas se sentir blessé par la brusquerie de la conversation.

Sirius le fixait depuis le petit miroir. C'était très inconfortable.

\- À… Azkaban.

\- Ouais. Euh – il y a plein de gens enfermés là-bas. On doit aller les sortir de là, avant qu'ils deviennent tous fous et meurent. Ou qu'ils meurent et deviennent fous, non, attends, deviennent fous et meurent – Luna a trouvé des statistiques vraiment horribles sur le suicide-

\- Harry.

\- Désolé.

\- Harry, où es-tu ? C'est quelque chose dont on devrait parler en personne.

\- … tu veux dire que tu veux m'assommer et m'enfermer dans un placard ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

\- Oui. Je veux t'assommer et t'enfermer dans un placard. Harry, c'est de la folie.

\- Ils ont enfermé la sœur de Ron, dit Harry d'une voix froide. Il y va, donc j'y vais. Tu peux – non, il ne voulait pas crier sur Sirius. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Il paraît qu'on est censé compter jusqu'à dix pour se calmer dans les moments comme ça, dit Sirius d'une voix calme, implacable. Mais je ne pense pas que les manuels d'éducation prévoient une situation où votre adolescent veut se suicider par le biais d'un _troupeau de détraqueurs._

Harry n'avait vraiment rien à répondre à ça, donc il ne dit rien.

\- Non, dit Sirius, et le miroir devint vide, éteint et silencieux.

Harry n'avait jamais envisagé jusque là qu'il pourrait arriver un moment où il ferait appel à Sirius et où Sirius ne l'aiderait pas. Il aurait probablement dû. Après tout, est-ce que Harry ne se retrouvait pas toujours tout seul avec ses problèmes en fin de compte ?

Cependant, il garda les yeux fixés sur le petit miroir pendant un bon moment avant de rejoindre la lumière et le bruit pour dire à ses amis qu'ils étaient seuls.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	144. Sombres nuées, lueur d'espoir

**Chapitre 144 : Sombres nuées, lueur d'espoir**

Il n'était pas possible de transplaner à Azkaban. La terre la plus proche était une péninsule en saillie, à peine plus avancée que le reste de la côte, et d'après les recherches de Luna, faite de petites falaises rocheuses. Son étude de la météo annonçait un temps neigeux et froid, et que les balais seraient la meilleure solution.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir autre chose à dire. Sirius, le membre de l'Ordre le plus raisonnable à propos de la magie des mineurs ou des quasi-mineurs, les avait laissés tomber. Ils passèrent toute la journée à se préparer, malgré les supplications de M. Lovegood, et transplanèrent dans l'endroit le plus proche où l'un d'eux avait été, un petit village au nord. Après ça ce fut sorts de désillusion, balais partagés et désespoir silencieux.

Ils se posèrent sur la falaise pour se reposer, juste à côté d'un monticule de rochers enneigés.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent et trempés de neige, regarda la mer et soupira.

\- J'ai probablement déjà fait des choses plus stupides que ça, dit-il à la mer.

\- Pas que je sache, dit Sirius juste derrière lui. Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna à toute vitesse, baguette brandie. Sirius leva les mains et sourit, les yeux obscurcis par le crépuscule qui approchait. Derrière lui, le rocher enneigé s'ébroua, secouant ses ailes.

\- J'ai apporté de quoi faire le trajet ? dit Sirius, alors que Buck appuyait sa grosse tête emplumée contre lui. Tu me pardonnes ?

Harry lui sauta dessus, serrant fort ses bras autour de lui, et essaya très fort de prétendre qu'il ne pleurait pas.

\- C'est là que j'ai atteint la côte, dit Sirius, passant ses bras autour de Harry et le serrant fort. Donc je me suis dit… si vous alliez…

\- Ça, dit Harry, la voix étouffée par le manteau de Sirius, c'était une idée presque aussi stupide que la mienne.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit doucement Sirius. On n'est pas obligés de faire ça, Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Harry. Il y a des choses qui valent la peine d'être faites, non ?

\- … j'ai soit complètement foiré ton éducation soit parfaitement réussie, mais ce n'est probablement pas ma faute de toute façon. Viens, allons parler à tes amis.

Et Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et ils allèrent parler aux amis de Harry, qui étaient globalement recouverts d'hippogriffes curieux. Drago, remarqua Harry, se tenait totalement immobile.

\- Tu n'as pas _vraiment_ peur des hippogriffes, si ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Drago d'un air pincé. Ce qui signifiait 'absolument'.

\- Bonsoir, M. Black, dit Hermione. Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, nous sommes presque partis sans vous.

\- Eh bien, dit Sirius, j'ai dû aller chercher quelques trucs, mais je suis prêt maintenant. Les hippogriffes devraient nous amener là-bas en quelques heures, et après c'est juste une question de lancer suffisamment de patroni. Je suppose que Drago et Greg joueront le rôle de nos cerbères Mangemorts ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres devrait nous permettre d'entrer en tant que visiteurs, si nous sommes assez rapides. Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas intelligents.

\- Non, dit Sirius. En effet.

\- Oh, bien sûr, monsieur, je ne voulais pas dire que vous ne saviez rien à propos des Détraqueurs – est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Ça ira.

Sirius parlait comme ça quand il mentait.

La neige continua de tomber doucement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'île, tous emmitouflés et perchés sur leur propre hippogriffe, entourés d'un nombre égal d'hippogriffes volant autour d'eux en troupeau. Loin sous leurs pieds, la mer était sombre et agitée, et avait l'air très froide.

Harry aurait vraiment pu bénéficier d'une dose de philtre calmant, mais même un simple sort d'attraction donnait une impression désagréable avec cette baguette étrangère. Mieux valait ne pas l'utiliser, s'il avait le choix. Mieux valait se concentrer sur la tâche qui les attendait, et ne pas se soucier de sa propre humeur.

* * *

L'île surgit d'un seul coup de la nuit, un frisson dans l'air qui n'avait rien à voir avec la neige dans le cou, une côte rocheuse qui formait une ligne de noir plus sombre sur la mer noire, et une tour qui était, pour changer, au cas où on pourrait penser que ce soit fait exprès, noire.

Harry se dit qu'il allait peut-être écrire une lettre indignée aux journaux à propos des goûts des sorciers maléfiques. Franchement, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler du vert foncé ? Violet foncé ? Bleu foncé ? Rouge foncé, même, histoire de rester dans le thème du sang et de la mort. C'était juste tellement _monochrome_.

Ils atterrirent sur l'île en compagnie de la petite loutre d'Hermione, et mirent pied à terre au milieu d'un amas de rochers. Il y avait un sentier étroit de pierre (noire) menant à la tour trapue (toujours noire), au milieu des amas des lianes enneigées couvrant les flancs de la colline.

Histoire d'aggraver les choses, les lianes aussi étaient noires.

Sirius et Drago changèrent de forme, et Drago sauta sur le dos hirsute de Sirius, petite silhouette blanche sur la fourrure sombre. Greg mit sa capuche, pour l'aspect Mangemort, et Hermione et Harry essayèrent d'avoir l'air déprimé et soumis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour d'Azkaban, et c'était toujours une très mauvaise idée.

En fin de compte, ça se passa presque bien. Ils ordonnèrent aux Détraqueurs de leur montrer où étaient Neville et Ginny et récupérèrent leurs baguettes. Neville était pâle et avait des marques rouges sur les bras là où il avait essayé de s'arracher la peau, mais il réussit à se lever et à venir avec eux. Ginny se déplia de sa position accroupie quand le terrier de Ron vint la renifler.

Le problème fut qu'alors qu'ils revenaient d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de la tour, comme si se déplacer lentement ferait que les détraqueurs qui les regardaient et glissaient autour d'eux ne remarqueraient pas leur présence.

Le problème fut ceci.

\- Pitié, pitié, quelqu'un, peu importe ! Pitié, laissez-moi sortir, je n'ai rien fait de mal – pitié, je n'ai rien volé, je veux juste mon mari, mon mari Reg, il travaille au ministère, pitié !

Le groupe s'arrêta net, et des regards silencieux furent échangés. Drago avait plaqué les oreilles en arrière, mais il ne reprit pas forme humaine pour protester. Sirius avait l'air… si les chiens pouvaient parler, Sirius serait en train de dire 'je savais que ça allait arriver et je suis prêt à affronter mon destin.'

\- Pitié, je ferai ce que vous voulez, pitié !

Elle n'était pas la seule à hurler, réalisa Harry. Ce n'était pas le vent. Elle était juste la seule à avoir assez de tête pour employer des mots.

\- Bon, dit Harry d'un ton furieux, tirant sa baguette. Nouveau plan. On lance le sort à trois. Un. Deux. Trois.

À l'unisson, ils lancèrent le sort de patronus et un cerf, une loutre, un terrier, un lièvre, une nappe brumeuse, un chaton et un cheval apparurent dans une lumière argentée, et chargèrent.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le concept d'Azkaban, de toute façon.


	145. Une réalisation malcommode

**Chapitre 145 : Une réalisation malcommode**

Ils pouvaient repousser les Détraqueurs de force et libérer les prisonniers. Sirius avait apporté un paquet de baguettes de secours pour ceux dont la baguette avait été confisquée, et ils enseignèrent le Patronus à la lueur argentée de leurs propres charmes alors que l'aube colorait les nuages en gris perle. Harry, que tout le monde semblait considérer comme trop important pour perdre, passa sa journée à enseigner au lieu de se battre. Il entendit des bribes alors qu'il remontait le moral des prisonniers à coup de chocolat et de cris, leur donnait des baguettes et les pointait vers les ennemis. Neville criant :

\- Toutes les lianes sont des Tentacula Vénéneuses, envoyez les Détraqueurs dessus !

Sirius jurant.

Drago venant le trouver avec de l'eau fraîche et pure et une purée verte qui avait un goût de mort mais fit frétiller les nerfs de Harry.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry en buvant la chose.

\- De la nourriture, dit Drago d'une voix atone.

\- Oh, cool, dit Harry, et après un coup d'œil à l'expression de Drago, il ne posa aucune question.

Le problème, découvrit Harry pendant un conseil de guerre hâtif qui donc savait combien d'heures plus tard, était une simple question d'arithmétique. On ne pouvait pas transplaner depuis Azkaban. La prison était reliée au réseau de Cheminette mais était connectée uniquement au Ministère, ce qui serait un suicide. Ils avaient dix-huit hippogriffes, qui avaient tous besoin de repos et de nourriture entre deux trajets neigeux au dessus de la Mer du Nord, et presque trois cents prisonniers, possédant en tout 56 baguettes pour conserver suffisamment de patronus afin de repousser ce que Hermione estimait à cinq cents Détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs semblaient très bien se contenter de tourner autour de l'île, patiemment.

Patiemment.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, même si c'était une impasse active. Harry enseigna et lança son cerf contre l'ennemi et essaya de faire des siestes au cœur du château, où les murs semblaient pleurer mais où au moins l'air n'essayait pas de geler votre âme.

Vers midi, un patronus échoua à repousser un groupe de Détraqueurs juste alors qu'ils envoyaient un autre groupe de prisonniers par-dessus la mer, et cinq des anciens prisonniers moururent en silence, leur âme aspirée comme si dérobée par le vent glacé qui secouait les vagues.

Les tentacula vénéneuses regardaient les événements, et n'avaient pas d'opinion. Harry lança un autre patronus, et essaya d'ignorer comment son meilleur souvenir préféré d'un dîner avec Sirius commençait à être étrange et pâle, comme le rêve d'un souvenir, au lieu d'un véritable souvenir.

Alors que la journée avançait, sa cicatrice commença à lui faire de plus en plus mal, une douleur sourde qui devint une brûlure.

Ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose à mentionner à une Hermione au visage fermé ou à un Ron féroce ou à Neville, qui faisait de son mieux pour projeter des Détraqueurs dans la mer. Harry serra les dents et supporta la douleur, se rappelant la figure courageuse de son père affrontant la mort pour sa famille et se concentrant sur l'amour.

La nuit tomba, et Harry laissa Hermione lui dire où dormir et quand se réveiller. L'épuisement qui pénétrait ses os venait moins de l'effort du sort et plus du poids de la présence des Détraqueurs, même avec les sorts de Patronus. Tout semblait être le pire jamais vu.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin et s'assit contre une fenêtre du troisième étage pour lancer son cerf, repoussant les Détraqueurs loin du bâtiment dans un mouvement paresseux, tout en guettant le retour du troupeau d'hippogriffes. Le ciel était dégagé, pour changer, un bleu pâle et froid qui rappela vaguement à Harry le rire de Voldemort.

Il regarda sans le voir le vif d'or qu'il avait reçu de Dumbledore, où il était maintenant sûr que se trouvait la Pierre de Résurrection, et se demanda si Voldemort avait trouvé la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Hermione te cherche, dit Greg derrière lui, et Harry sursauta, le vif d'or sautant en l'air avant qu'il le rattrape d'un seul geste.

\- Bon sang, Greg. Je suis venu là pour être seul quelques minutes, tu sais ?

\- Luna dit que ce n'est pas bon d'être tout seul.

\- … ben, non. Mais j'en avais envie. J'avais besoin de respirer un peu. De penser à la guerre.

\- Il faut déjà survivre à ça.

\- Ouais, je sais. Je sais.

\- On devrait les laisser là et partir.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Greg, à moitié dans l'ombre, éclairé par la lumière venant de derrière Harry. C'était juste une cellule parmi d'autres, dont la porte avait été brisée. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant dans cette pièce, à part la bonne vue sur le terrain d'atterrissage près de la plage.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait, reconnut Harry. Mais on ne va pas faire ça. Pas tant qu'il y a encore ici des gens honnêtes à sauver.

Bon, d'accord, il avait prévu de laisser les meurtriers et les fous derrière eux. Ça ne lui donnait pas bonne conscience mais il fallait savoir faire un choix, non ?

\- Drago et moi on a parlé de si on devrait tous vous assommer et vous traîner hors d'ici, dit Greg. Mais on se dit qu'on ne pourrait pas tous vous porter et continuer à repousser les Détraqueurs, et on devrait peut-être combattre le reste des prisonniers.

\- C'est… Harry se mit à rire, se sentant de meilleure humeur que toute la nuit précédente. C'est tellement prévisible, je pourrais pleurer, Greg.

Il était presque sûr de voir Greg sourire.

\- Hermione veut quoi, alors ? demanda Harry.

\- Discuter de baisser le rythme des rotations, pour éviter d'avoir encore un échec pendant le décollage.

Un échec. C'était une façon sympa de décrire cinq personnes se faisant aspirer leur âme sous vos yeux.

\- D'accord. Dis-lui que je serai là dans quelques minutes, quand mon patronus aura fini de les repousser d'ici.

Greg hocha la tête, et se retourna pour partir. Harry s'appuya à nouveau contre le cadre de la fenêtre, pliant une de ses jambes. Quelque chose le tracassait, s'il pouvait juste trouver pourquoi…

\- Greg ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ici ?

\- T'es facile à trouver, dit Greg, se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Juste besoin d'aller vers les choses qui font comme la nuit. Comme la tiare, ou le collier.

Et avec ces mots, Greg sortit, laissant Harry les yeux rivés sur lui.

Comme la tiare, ou le collier.

Comment est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait expliqué, toutes ces années auparavant, quand ils avaient parlé de la Chambre des Secrets ? Ça n'avait pas paru important à ce moment là. Harry s'enfonça dans son propre esprit, vers la mer de souvenirs dissimulés par ses ailes de feu de phénix (amour) protégeant son esprit, et planta des crochets dans le souvenir qu'il recherchait.

\- … _À moins que je me trompe grandement, il a transféré une partie de ses pouvoirs en toi la nuit où il t'a donné cette cicatrice. Non pas qu'il ait prévu de faire ainsi, j'en suis sûr…_

_\- Voldemort a mis un bout de lui en moi ? avait demandé Harry, sidéré._

_\- Il semblerait bien._

Dumbledore le lui avait dit à _douze ans_ et Harry n'y avait même pas fait attention. Combien d'autres choses Dumbledore avait-il dit à Harry puis supposé que Harry avait su, parce que Dumbledore avait supposé que Harry était intelligent, comme lui et Hermione, pas ordinaire comme Ron ? Harry ne _réfléchissait_ pas comme ça, il n'avait pas su, il n'avait pas pensé-

Comme la tiare. Comme le collier. Comme _Nagini._

Pas étonnant que Dumbledore ait fait de tels efforts pour trouver des histoires à propos de vaincre la mort, alors qu'il demandait à Harry de mourir. Des marionnettes, une histoire de marionnettes. Devrait-il juste – il devrait mourir, n'est-ce pas ? C'était plus sûr pour tout le monde. Il devrait finir par le faire.

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante, et embrassa le vif d'or pour se donner bonne chance. Il devrait juste s'assurer que sa mort compte pour quelque chose.

Son patronus, sans qu'il le voie sur les rochers couverts de lianes, frémit et disparut dans un éclat de lumière argentée.


	146. Azkaban est mauvais pour l'âme

**Chapitre 146 : Azkaban est mauvais pour l'âme**

Le professeur Rogue ne voudrait pas que je fiche ma vie en l'air, se dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Ça avait été le point clé de leur relation, la pierre de touche contre laquelle Harry avait construit le reste de sa vie. Le professeur Rogue le voulait vivant. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer devant Voldemort en mode 'salut, pourquoi ne pas détruire votre dernier horcruxe aujourd'hui ?'

Ou, non. Il y avait encore le diadème et Nagini. Pourquoi _n'avait_-il toujours pas détruit le diadème ? Ça lui était juste... sorti de l'esprit. C'était sorti de l'esprit de tout le monde.

Voldemort, pensa Harry avec fatigue, était quelqu'un de rusé. Il devrait se rappeler de le détruire avant de mourir. Ce qui ne serait pas aujourd'hui, se tança-t-il en descendant l'escalier de pierre. Il n'y avait aucune _raison_ pour qu'il meure aujourd'hui. Le professeur Rogue ne voudrait pas ça.

\- Hé, Hermione, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Comment ça se passe chez toi ?

Elle était entourée de gens, comme d'habitude, l'ordre émanant d'elle en ondes d'une efficacité effrayante. Ron et son terrier se tenaient à sa droite, surveillant ses arrières.

\- Harry ! Oh, tu as une tête de déterré. Prends du chocolat.

Elle lui enfonça une barre de chocolat dans les mains et il la mangea mécaniquement. Une partie de la sensation d'être souillé se dissipa, mais il se sentait encore étrange, d'un autre monde, comme si vaguement connecté au sol. Est-ce qu'il allait s'envoler s'il ne faisait pas attention, comme pris dans un sort de lévitation ?

\- Avant que j'oublie à nouveau, Hermione, tu peux me passer le diadème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, bien sûr, dit-elle d'un air distrait. Je suppose que tu devrais le récupérer, vu que c'est toi qui les recherche.

Le diadème, nota Harry avec une ironie sombre, faisait _vraiment_ des choses bizarres à leurs cerveaux. Hermione le lui tendit sans rien dire, et la douleur dans sa cicatrice sembla redoubler à l'instant où il le toucha.

Bon. _Ça_ ce n'était pas possible. Il avait juste prévu de le détruire, mais…

Avec une grimace de dégoût à l'utilisation de sa nouvelle baguette de prunellier, il tira de ses poches un carré de soie d'araignée et de fibre de laiteron tissés en feutrine et y enveloppa le diadème avec des gestes maladroits, la répugnance grattant les rebords de son esprit comme des ongles noirs et brisés.

La sensation se dissipa quand le diadème fut entièrement emballé. Harry soupira, et regarda Hermione, dont le regard semblait un petit peu moins féroce. Hermione, pensa-t-il à nouveau, ferait une très mauvaise Dame des Ténèbres. Même si elle serait grandiose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? lui demanda-t-il, glissant le diadème dans sa poche et observant l'Épée de Gryffondor accrochée au dos de Ron. Où est-ce que Ron avait trouvé un fourreau, d'ailleurs ? Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Quand est-ce que ses amis avaient grandi ?

Harry ne se sentait pas assez grand pour mourir. Marrant.

Boudeur, Harry prit une autre bouchée de chocolat.

\- Enseigner, toujours, dit Hermione d'un ton désolé. Nous mettons au travail toutes les personnes qui peuvent faire un Patronus acceptable, mais tout le monde est fatigué. Si tu pouvais en amener quelques autres vers un patronus corporel-

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, promit-il. Un travail était un travail. Un travail n'était pas laisser ses pensées se dévorer elles-mêmes comme une sorte de serpent mythologique.

\- Comment s'organise l'évacuation ?

\- On devrait pouvoir évacuer une autre centaine de personnes aujourd'hui, dit Hermione, l'œil brillant et mensonger.

Harry plissa les yeux, et elle secoua légèrement la tête, jetant un regard vers leur audience nerveuse d'adultes nés de Moldus récemment libérés. Oh. Exact. Provoquer la panique les tuerait tous, parce qu'un patronus dépendait totalement de l'attitude…

\- Ça l'air bien, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Viens me voir quand tu auras une minute, tu veux bien ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de respirer avec toute cette histoire, et j'irais plus vite avec un assistant.

\- Ça marche, Harry, promit Hermione.

Harry vida son esprit de tout à part le bonheur, et enseigna le patronus comme si tout allait bien. L'Occlumancie pouvait, après tout, servir à quelque chose.

* * *

\- Alors, dit Harry dans un coin obscur de la cour intérieure d'Azkaban qu'ils utilisaient pour enseigner, regardant Hermione et Sirius. Où on en est ?

La matinée passait, et midi approchait rapidement.

\- Skye McCloud, une sorcière avec une affinité pour la météo, m'a dit ce matin qu'une tempête devrait arriver cet après-midi, chuchota Hermione. Elle est partie avec le dernier groupe. Les hippogriffes ne reviennent pas avant que le temps se lève, ça pourrait être après-demain. Il y a trop de risque de les perdre.

Bon, c'était assez désastreux.

\- Il y a dix minutes, continua Hermione, d'autres Détraqueurs ont commencé à arriver depuis la mer. Ils doivent avoir un moyen de communiquer – ils ont rappelé ceux qui étaient dans les parages pour avoir des renforts.

Que prétendait donc Harry, bien sûr que ce _n'était pas_ suffisamment désastreux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Harry Potter n'avait rien à dire.

\- Sirius, s'obstina Hermione, a un portoloin pour toi, pour ce soir au coucher du soleil. Il l'a fait avant de venir ici. Donc… on va rester ici pour gérer la situation, et toi tu continues ton boulot.

Oh, Merlin. Non.

\- Tu y vas, grogna Sirius. Si besoin je t'assomme et je te ligote au Portoloin. Il t'emmènera à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, là où se trouvent des Weasley pour te retenir.

Non. Non, non, non.

\- Nous savons que tu veux rester, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Mais ça va aller ici, vraiment. Nous aurons peut-être besoin de – besoin de faire un compromis, mais la guerre sera bientôt finie. Et alors tout ira bien.

\- Tu veux dire… vous enfermer tous ici. Pour que les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de vous. Une sorte de – buffet volontaire.

Hermione pâlit, plissa les lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient plantés droit dans ceux de Harry. Sirius regardait dans le vide.

\- C'est mieux que de ne pas avoir de barres de fer entre eux et nous, Harry, dit-elle doucement. Je vais m'occuper de tout, c'est juste – essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter. C'est juste le plan de secours, il y en a plein d'autres avant d'arriver à ça.

Harry se passa la main sur le visage et se demanda si elle était devenue folle, ou si c'était lui. Essayer de ne pas _s'inquiéter._

\- Sirius ? demanda-t-il, après que Hermione lui ait souri entre ses larmes avant de filer effectuer la tâche suivante sur sa liste.

\- Si j'avais pu mourir pour James, je l'aurais fait, dit Sirius à voix basse. Je n'ai pas pu. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, maintenant. Te faire sortir d'ici.

\- Viens avec moi, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

\- Et pourquoi je serais plus digne de ça que tes amis ? Que n'importe qui d'autre ici ? Comment choisir ?

Comment, en effet.

\- _Moi_ je ne suis pas plus digne, feula Harry, le désespoir lui donnant envie de frapper son parrain.

\- Tu dois lui faire face, dit Sirius d'une voix ferme. Pour James. Pour Lily. Pour Peter, même, le petit rat. Il n'a pas toujours été mauvais. Tu vas faire ça, hein ?

Est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Est-ce que Sirius le lui demanderait, s'il savait ? Est-ce que Sirius le haïrait, s'il savait ?

Harry prit une grande respiration, se força à sourire, et mentit.

\- Tu as raison, Sirius. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, ici.


	147. L'idée terrible de Harry

**Chapitre 147 : L'idée terrible de Harry**

\- À quelle heure est le portoloin ? demanda Harry, sans essayer de faire l'innocent. Il était furibard, et Sirius se douterait de quelque chose s'il agissait autrement.

\- Cinq heures ce soir.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Harry attrapa sans y penser un paquet de bonbons à la menthe dans sa poche, et les mangea en guise de déjeuner. Ce n'était pas comme si la purée gluante que Neville avait créée à partir de la flore locale lui faisait envie aujourd'hui.

Quelque part très loin, Voldemort était très en colère, et avait une émotion que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Quelque chose comme… du deuil ? Mais Voldemort n'était pas le genre d'homme à éprouver ça. La douleur donnait à Harry l'impression d'avoir un couteau planté dans la tête, comme si elle pouvait se fendre en deux d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Je te vois plus tard, alors, dit-il, espérant que Sirius penserait qu'il était en colère, et pas qu'il avait mal. Il avait besoin de trouver – ah, voilà, un recoin lugubre sous un escalier de pierre humide. Il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre noire suintante et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là, il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là qui ne soit pas… si seulement il pouvait _réfléchir…_

Il ne sut jamais, plus tard, combien de temps il resta là, pris entre ses pensées tournant dans sa tête et la violente migraine. Finalement, il trouva une bouteille de potion somnifère dans sa poche et l'avala en vitesse.

Il s'affala contre le mur et laissa son esprit glisser vers le sommeil, et Voldemort.

* * *

Ils étaient à genoux sur un sol de pierre, chantant une litanie de sorts sur Nagini. Harry prit un instant pour voir pourquoi, et se trouva partagé entre chagrin et joie. La longue plaie irrégulière que Ron avait taillée dans son flanc, manquant la tête de près, s'ornait maintenant de bords noirs et s'était faite plus profonde, jusqu'à montrer l'os. C'était répugnant, et elle se tenait anormalement immobile alors que Voldemort lançait les sorts encore et encore. Il ne remarqua pas du tout Harry, la fine baguette dans sa main, couverte d'un motif de baies, dansant au rythme de ses sifflements.

Voldemort, réalisa Harry résigné, avait la Baguette de Sureau. N'était-ce pas vraiment typique de cette journée ? Au temps pour le vague plan selon lequel Dumbledore l'avait laissée pour lui. Être le Maître de la Mort, ça avait l'air sympa. Rassurant, comme s'il avait une vraie chance de gagner cette guerre et de _survivre_.

Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait dit, des années plus tôt, quand Arthur Weasley avait failli être tué par ce même serpent ? Que certaines choses valaient le coup de mourir ?

_Ça serait plus gentil_, pensa Harry à voix haute, _de mettre fin à ses souffrances._

_Toi._

Eh bien. Quelqu'un était de mauvaise humeur. Harry ne pouvait éprouver aucune sympathie.

_Je suis sérieux. C'est cruel. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être facilement soigné, vous savez._

_Et quel est ce 'ça', exactement ?_

_Vous ne savez pas ?_

_Du venin de Basilic. Il est toujours bon de vérifier ses réponses, Harry._

Harry ne pensait pas que ce soit le moment d'une leçon.

_J'aurais pensé que vous connaissiez vos antidotes, _commenta-t-il.

_Les larmes de phénix ne sont pas faciles à obtenir en grande quantité. Même pour moi._

_C'est vraiment dommage que le pouvoir absolu sur la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière ne serve pas à grand-chose, hein ?_

\- Ça suffit, murmura Voldemort dans cette voix froide, sifflante, et Harry réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de provoquer son ennemi mortel.

La colère de Voldemort était un océan glacé, sans fond, infini.

\- Tu as interféré avec mes plans pour la dernière fois, Harry Potter. Et aujourd'hui, tu vas toi aussi perdre quelque chose à quoi tu tiens.

Il s'avéra qu'ils étaient dans les sous-sols du Manoir Malefoy, qui étaient apparemment l'endroit où se rendre pour soigner un serpent. Ils gravirent l'escalier dans un silence surnaturel. Ils entreprirent de parcourir un couloir, de monter un escalier. Harry reconnut ce couloir et ces escaliers. Ils se rendaient à la chambre du professeur Rogue.

_Il est utile_, fit remarquer Harry avec inquiétude.

_Harry, à ce stade tu as probablement remarqué que j'ai mauvais caractère. Je dispose d'autres maîtres de potions et d'autres options pour les rôles que j'avais prévu pour lui. Je peux me faire plaisir._

Comme si le professeur Rogue était un jouet, qu'on pouvait briser quand on passait une mauvaise journée.

Mais bon, c'était Voldemort tout craché, hein.

Le professeur Rogue allait mourir ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait pas encore engueulé Harry pour essayer de se faire tuer.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et tournèrent dans le couloir menant à la chambre du professeur Rogue. Ils ouvrirent la porte, et pointèrent leur baguette sur la silhouette à demi dissimulée dans le lit.

Et à ce moment, Harry mit à exécution la terrible idée qu'il avait eue en regardant Sirius juste une heure plus tôt.

_Attendez_, pensa-t-il à toute vitesse, et Voldemort hésita un instant. _Je veux faire un marché._

Quand même, hésitation.

_Vous avez dit que je pouvais échanger ma vie contre la sécurité de mes amis. Et de ma famille._ Harry continua dans le silence mental. _Vous avez dit que ce serait intéressant pour vous, parce que je n'arrête pas de me mettre en travers de votre chemin. Ça ne vous plairait pas ? Je pourrais juste – ne plus être là. Ne plus vous __énerver__. Tuez-le maintenant et vous ne savez pas quand vous me retrouverez. Je pourrais partir en Amérique du Sud ou je sais pas où. En Australie. En Finlande._

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas te croire, Harry. Pas pour un seul homme, peu importe combien tu peux _tenir _à lui. Tu n'es pas idiot._

_Il n'est pas le seul en danger, _pensa Harry à la hâte, en panique, parce qu'il connaissait ce ton étrange, connaissait ce calme tranquille, meurtrier. Voldemort avait déjà décidé, il prenait juste le temps de s'amuser. _Ils le sont tous, je les ai embarqués dans quelque chose – quelque chose de sérieux. J'ai été stupide. Et j'ai beau me retourner la tête à chercher une solution, je pense que vous êtes probablement la seule personne qui peut aider._

Voldemort eut un petit ricanement, un bruit amusé, à peine audible. L'homme dans le lit remua, et s'assit.

La baguette était cachée à nouveau, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été à deux secondes d'un meurtre.

\- Maître ? demanda Rogue, la voix rauque de sommeil.

\- Prépare-toi. Nous avons une mission.

Rogue s'extirpa du lit et Voldemort alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans son salon, observant le feu, et étira ses longs doigts pâles.

_Où dois-je aller, Harry ?_

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'hésiter. Oh, c'était seulement logique, oh, il n'était pas plus important que ses amis et le reste du monde, mais il n'avait pas _envie_ de mourir, pas vraiment. Il y avait beaucoup de magie qu'il n'avait pas essayée et de potions qu'il n'avait pas faites. Et même si Rogue lui avait dit un jour, pendant la fabrication de la potion tue-loup, d'un ton mordant, venimeux, que Voldemort était un homme de parole, il y avait quelque chose entre mettre sa propre vie en jeu et dire à Voldemort où trouver ses amis.

Rogue dit quelque chose et Harry ne l'entendit pas du tout.

_Ma parole, Harry,_ pensa Voldemort de son ton le plus menteur, le plus doux. _Que suite à ta mort les vies de tes amis et de ta famille seront épargnées. Je ne les enfermerai même pas. Permets-moi de te montrer ma merci, Harry._

Ce n'était pas de la merci. Mais ne pas être enfermé était mieux qu'être à Azkaban et à la merci des Détraqueurs, et Harry avait le droit de ficher sa propre vie en l'air, si le fragile échafaudage de la logique tenait, si ce n'était pas l'influence des Détraqueurs, s'il pouvait faire confiance au plan jamais formulé de Dumbledore et à son propre instinct pour tout envoyer en l'air parce que parfois les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme on le voulait.

À ce moment, ça se résumait au fait que Harry était incapable de voir Voldemort tuer devant lui quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

_Ça doit être juste vous,_ pensa Harry. _Pas de Mangemorts, pas de laquais. Juste vous et moi._

_Je n'ai aucune raison d'accéder à cette demande._

Harry tira un souvenir de son propre esprit et le poussa au-delà de ses protections.

Harry, emballant une tiare sertie de pierres bleue dans un tissu blanc, et la glissant dans sa poche.

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un petit chantage ? _demanda-t-il, se sentant fou et étrange et courageux.

Il sentit le choc de Voldemort, et puis son horreur et son incrédulité.

_Vous pensiez que j'avais une épée imbibée de venin de basilic par hasard ?_ insista Harry. _Donc, vous avez de quoi me faire chanter. Moi aussi._

Il était intéressant de réaliser quel effet la folie avait sur l'esprit. Tout dans l'esprit de Voldemort semblait éparpillé, se brisant et se percutant. Ses émotions n'avaient rien où se raccrocher, tout était une marée de colère et de haine et de pas-la-mort-tout-sauf-la-mort, le désir de pouvoir et la peur de la douleur.

_Oh, Harry. Ce que j'aimerais faire de toi._

_Je vous offre une chance, _dit Harry, essayant de dissimuler toute les émotions qu'il sentait monter à la surface, essayant de briser son occlumancie. _Passez-vous les nerfs sur moi, pour une fois, pas sur quiconque se trouve devant vous. Moi et un horcruxe, pour la sécurité de mes amis et de ma famille. On a un marché ?_

_Ta vie pour épargner aux autres ma colère, ainsi que ce que tu as volé. Oui, Harry, nous avons un marché._ Et puis, doucement à nouveau, _dis-moi juste où, Harry._

_Je vous attends sur la côte nord de l'île d'Azkaban, une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Ça vous laisse assez de temps pour arriver ?_

_Je peux y arriver bien avant ça._

_Non. J'ai besoin d'arranger les choses pour que personne n'interfère._

_Dans quoi donc t'_es-tu _enfoncé ?_

_Je me suis bagarré avec une armée de Détraqueurs, en gros._

_Et tu as attiré tous tes chers amis avec toi ?_

Harry n'eut rien à répondre à ça.

_Ah, les héros_, pensa Voldemort avec un amusement macabre. _Tellement prévisibles._

_Vous, _pensa Harry maussade, _n'arrangez pas ma journée._

\- Tu prends une très bonne décision, Harry, murmura Voldemort. Réveille-toi, maintenant, et tâche de te détendre.

Harry se réveilla, appuya ses mains sur son visage, et resta immobile pendant un long moment.


	148. Adieux

**Chapitre 148 : Adieux**

Un chaton le fixait des yeux. Harry leva la tête à travers ses yeux qui le brûlaient vers un nez rose, des moustaches tombantes, et des oreilles pointées en avant d'un Drago Malefoy en train de chasser, et laissa libre cours à un désir qu'il avait eu depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Drago sous sa forme de chat.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Le chat grogna, bien sûr.

\- Arrête de faire ça. Tu es un chouette pote, tu sais ? Même si on n'aime pas le reconnaître.

Le chat arrêta de feuler, et Harry céda à l'envie de caresser les oreilles blanches (qui se plaquèrent contre la tête du chat), la fourrure douce et l'adorable queue (qui s'agita).

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry en riant doucement. J'arrête.

Et il reposa Drago au sol, se leva, s'étira et sourit.

\- Tu sais où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-il à Drago, qui s'ébroua, donna un petit coup de queue, et montra le chemin.

Hermione était dehors sous un début de légère chute de neige, combattant les Détraqueurs avec Neville et Ron.

\- Désolée, Harry, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, dit-elle d'un ton nerveux, sa petite loutre repoussant ce qui ressemblait à une masse opaque de Détraqueurs. Et puis ça va me faire pleurer, ce qui serait une mauvaise chose, vois-tu.

Harry la serra fort dans ses bras, et elle couina. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est pas grave, Hermione. Tu essaies juste de me protéger. Je peux t'emprunter Ron une minute ?

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil, détourna les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione. Mais rentre dans la tour, tu sais que tu réagis très mal aux Détraqueurs.

Ron et Harry remontèrent vers la tour en silence. Harry le mena vers la première pièce vide qu'il trouva, vérifiant par réflexe qu'il n'y avait pas de choses piquantes, de choses gluantes, ou de choses pendues au plafond, sur le point de tomber sur eux et essayer de les manger (Azkaban était un endroit intéressant). Cette pièce-là avait déjà été assez sérieusement nettoyée.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, dit soudain Ron. C'est ma faute, je dois rester avec elle – avec ça.

\- Reste avec Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Faites plein de bébés aux cheveux bouclés.

\- … _quoi _?

\- Quand la guerre sera finie. Je me suis dit que ça serait mignon, tu sais ?

\- Mais tu – elle-

\- Moi, elle ? demanda Harry en fouillant dans sa poche.

\- Je croyais que toi et Hermione… tout ce temps ensemble…

\- La plupart du temps il y avait Drago aussi, fit remarquer Harry, trouvant enfin la tiare enveloppée de soie et la plaçant en plein milieu de la pièce. Détruis ça avec l'épée, tu veux bien ?

\- Mais ça devrait être toi, dit Ron d'une voix geignarde, apparemment à propos de beaucoup de choses.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se bagarrer. Sauf que si, vraiment.

\- J'ai découvert qu'on ne gagne jamais rien en réfléchissant trop longtemps, dans ces conneries d'héroïsme, lui expliqua Harry. Maintenant passe-toi les nerfs sur ce petit machin brillant.

Et Ron frappa la tiare avec l'épée, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, et le sol s'écroula sous leurs pieds et les précipita dans un cachot rempli de monstres. Harry s'autorisa à jurer, luttant dos à dos avec Ron, et chaque instant de ce souvenir allait être stocké dans sa réserve de souvenirs avec lesquels lancer un patronus – riant, lançant des boules de feu sur les choses tentaculaires et remontant l'escalier à toute vitesse.

\- … je vois pas de quoi les gens se plaignent, haleta Ron, de retour dans la lumière de la cour intérieure, sous ce qui était devenu une neige épaisse. Azkaban est vraiment sympa. Un chouette endroit pour passer des vacances en famille.

* * *

Sirius était un chien, couché à l'entrée de la tour et grognant sur tous ceux qui l'enjambaient. Harry lui caressa la tête.

\- Tu es un vieil homme ridicule, dit-il à Sirius avec affection, avant de s'asseoir pour s'appuyer sur le flanc noir, chaud et poilu. Mais ça me va bien. Je suis un gamin ridicule.

Le chien ricana (ou éternua).

\- Tu penses que je devrais embrasser Ginny pour me porter bonne chance ?

Le chien s'arrêta, et se tourna pour le regarder. Il observa Harry d'un air pensif, et hocha maladroitement la tête.

\- Chouette, dit Harry en souriant, et il serra son parrain dans ses bras. C'était toujours plus facile de le serrer dans ses bras sous sa forme de chien.

* * *

Harry croisa Luna et Greg avant de trouver Ginny, cependant, donc il fit une pause pour leur dire de prendre soin d'eux, et pour dire à Luna qu'il préférait la coiffure qu'elle avait avant. Elle tripota une mèche de ses cheveux, les yeux pas tout à fait sur lui, et il s'éloigna.

Ginny prenait une pause d'Azkaban pour boire de la purée verte directement depuis le chaudron. Il y avait de la neige dans ses longs cheveux, elle était crasseuse, elle était magnifique.

\- Ginny ? Tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Sûr, Harry. Du moment que ça ne me demande pas du temps ou de l'énergie.

Harry sourit.

\- Pas trop, non.

Il l'embrassa, et le baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu, ses doigts passés dans ses longs cheveux.

Puis elle lui mit une baffe.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas embrasser une fille si ce n'est pas sérieux, lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

C'était vrai, Harry le savait.

\- Désolé, Ginny, dit-il, essayant de prendre un air penaud. Son sourire n'aidait probablement pas.

\- C'était pour quoi, alors ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait besoin de toute la chance possible, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça te va ?

\- … oui, Harry. Ça me va.

Et ça _allait_, d'une certaine façon. Harry eut même le temps d'aller tapoter l'épaule de Neville avant que son sort de _tempus_ lui dise qu'il était temps de partir.

Harry se retrouva en train de penser, bizarrement, à un jour de l'automne précédent où il avait regardé une petite fille en robe violette jouer avec un chiot dans un parc, agitant un bâton comme une épée. Il n'avait jamais appris son nom. Qu'est-ce qui attendait les petites filles en robe violette si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir ? La peur, au mieux. La torture et la mort au pire.

Harry ne pensait vraiment pas que sa famille et ses amis voudraient qu'ils se sacrifie pour eux. Un parfait inconnu, par compte, ça serait différent. Il pouvait sacrifier sa vie pour la sécurité d'une petite fille et pour que ses parents ne soient jamais assassinés devant elle. Pour plein de petites filles. N'était-il pas une licorne, après tout ?

Peut-être qu'il ne respecterait pas exactement la prophétie comme ça, mais au moins sans ses horcruxes Voldemort était vulnérable. Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une chance.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira le petit vif d'or, son cadeau de la part de Dumbledore. Il l'embrassa, pour se porter chance.

\- Je suis sur le point de mourir, lui dit-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à ses amis. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils n'auraient pas cet espoir insensé, brûlant, que peut-être, comme sa mère, la mort de Harry pouvait signifier quelque chose, s'il s'y accrochait très fort. Ça serait bien d'être comme sa mère.

Le vif d'or s'ouvrit avec un petit cliquetis, et un anneau orné d'une pierre noire tomba dans ses mains.


	149. Mort

**Chapitre 149 : Mort**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Les passages en italique tirés du tome 7 sont traduits par mes soins, en attendant de mettre la main sur le livre.

* * *

Harry parla à sa mère et son père, et c'était merveilleux et c'était déchirant.

Ensuite, parce que Sirius gardait la porte principale sans la moindre discrétion, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se laissa doucement léviter jusqu'au sol depuis une fenêtre du deuxième étage à l'arrière de la tour. Il atterrit sur un genou dans la neige légère, poudreuse, fraîchement tombée, et nota distraitement que le blanc rompait agréablement avec le style monochrome de l'île.

Il n'y avait pas de sentier de ce côté, mais la neige engourdissait les lianes agressives. Harry garda sa cape sur lui et descendit prudemment jusqu'au rivage accidenté. La mer était couverte de moutons, et les rochers brisés de la côte étaient dissimulés sous la neige. Il dut ralentir, pour éviter de se briser une cheville, donc ce fut de loin qu'il distingua deux silhouettes en robes noires se poser sur la plage, volant sans balai. Deux ?

Eh bien, Harry non plus n'était pas venu à ce rendez-vous de façon totalement honnête. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enfonça dans sa poche.

\- Harry Potter, dit Voldemort, et sa voix était différente à voix haute de celle dans la tête de Harry. Ça faisait un bon moment que Harry ne l'avait pas vu en personne, avec son visage de serpent et sa posture hautaine, sa voix aiguë, froide et amusée, ses yeux rouges.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Voldemort, et détourna rapidement le regard. Il devait rester calme, ou ses boucliers d'occlumancie avaient un gros risque de tomber, avec Voldemort si proche. Et ça ça avait un risque horrible de ne _pas_ être fatal.

\- Salut, dit Harry, mal à l'aise alors que la réalité de la situation se faisait.

Un sort mortel échoua à le tuer. Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Vous pouvez me tuer, dit-il, tortillant la baguette étrangère entre ses doigts. Mais laissez-les vivre.

Voldemort rit, aigu et froid.

\- Tu essaies la méthode de ta mère, Harry ?

\- Ouais, dit Harry. Je crois que ouais.

\- Je vois que tu as amené avec toi le jeune M. Malefoy.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais ne vit même pas un mouvement de la queue blanche de Drago sur la neige. Les legilimens étaient pénibles. Les amis étaient pénibles. Mais au moins il pouvait parler à cet ami en prétendant le contraire et il comprendrait…

\- Tous mes autres amis essaieraient de m'arrêter, dit Harry avec une totale sincérité. Drago ne pense qu'à Drago. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à être venu accompagné. Bonjour, Professeur.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, le nez crochu, les cheveux particulièrement mal soignés, droit à côté de son maître. Il tenait Nagini dans ses bras, inerte et l'air déjà morte.

\- Potter. C'est particulièrement idiot, même pour vous.

\- Pourquoi il est là ? demanda Harry à Voldemort, ignorant le commentaire. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Severus, il y a des années. En échange de son service, je lui ai promis que ta mort serait rapide et indolore. Il m'a été fidèle depuis, et donc je vais le laisser y assister. Lord Voldemort n'est-il pas généreux ?

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant d'enfoncer cette information dans sa carte mentale de la situation. Une mort rapide et indolore ? C'était… plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, franchement.

\- Merci, maître, dit Rogue.

_Rogue regarda Voldemort, et le visage de __R__ogue était comme un masque mortuaire. Il était d'un blanc de craie et si immobile que lorsqu'il parla, ce fut un choc de voir que quelqu'un vivait encore derrière ces yeux éteints._

\- Cependant, pour ton arrogance et pour le mal que tu as fait à ma cause, une certaine rétribution est nécessaire. J'ai promis à Severus que je rendrais ta mort rapide et propre, dit Voldemort, désignant d'un geste son serviteur silencieux. Mais je n'ai rien promis à propos de sa mort à lui. Tue-le.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés en fourchelang, réalisa Harry trop tard.

Le serpent bougea avant que Harry puisse réagir, sa mâchoire se fermant sur la gorge du professeur Rogue et ses crocs s'enfonçant.

_Il y eut un cri horrible. Harry vit le visage de Rogue perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait ; il devint blanc et ouvrit de grands yeux noirs, alors que les crocs du serpent perçaient sa peau, alors que ses genoux cédaient et le laissaient tomber au sol._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il approchait l'homme mourant : il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage blanc de Rogue, et les doigts essayant de boucher la plaie sanglante sur son cou._

\- Il devrait survivre assez longtemps pour te voir mourir, dit Voldemort, attirant l'attention de Harry loin de l'horrible spectacle. Essaie de l'aider et je considérerai notre marché annulé, Harry.

Sans réfléchir, Harry tira sa baguette de prunellier et la pointa vers Voldemort, et hésita.

La vengeance ne faisait pas partie du plan.

\- Lâche ta baguette. À moins que tu veux que le reste de tes petits amis passent leurs derniers instant sous la cape d'un détraqueur.

Harry laissa tomber sa baguette, cette baguette étrangère qu'il détestait, et s'accrocha désespérément à ses boucliers d'occlumancie. Il devait – il devait –

\- Drago, dit-il soudain. Aide-le.

Et Drago apparut, prenant sa forme humaine à côté de Rogue, pressant ses mains sur la plaie, ignorant le sang sur ses mains et le rouge sur la neige blanche.

\- J'avais prévu de faire une grande démonstration, dit Voldemort d'un ton familier, ignorant sans la moindre difficulté apparente le spectacle dont Harry ne pouvait ôter ses yeux. Mais je trouve que je préfère cette solution. C'est plus personnel ainsi.

\- Maintenant, Harry, continua Voldemort, alors que Harry luttait pour rester immobile et silencieux tel une souris devant un serpent, l'esprit vide, l'esprit _vide_, rappelle-toi, ce qui importe pour devenir un fantôme est un désir de rester. Essaie de te concentrer sur cela. Comme on disait dans ma jeunesse, la mort efface tous les péchés. _Avada kedavra._

Il y eut un jet de lumière verte, reflété dans les yeux sombres et impénétrables de Rogue.


	150. Croisements et confrontations

**Chapitre 150 : Croisements et confrontations**

**Note de la traductrice :**

Les passages en italique tirés du tome 7 sont traduits par mes soins en attendant de mettre la main sur le livre.

* * *

_Harry tourna lentement sur lui-même, et le lieu qui l'entourait sembla se créer devant ses yeux. Un grand espace ouvert, lumineux et propre, une pièce bien plus grande que la Grande Salle, avec ce plafond en dôme de verre. Elle était pratiquement vide. Il était la seule personne ici, à part – Il eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait repéré la chose d'où venait ce bruit. Elle avait la forme d'un petit enfant nu, blotti sur le sol, sa peau à vif et abîmée, comme écorché vif, et couché tout tremblant sous un siège sous lequel il avait été laissé, rejeté, placé hors de vue, luttant pour respirer._

_Harry avait peur. Même si l'enfant était petit, fragile et blessé ainsi, il ne voulait pas l'approcher. Cependant il vint peu à peu plus près, prêt à bondir en arrière à tout moment. Bientôt il se tenait assez près pour le toucher, mais ne pouvait pas se pousser à le faire. Il avait l'impression d'être un lâche. Il aurait dû le réconforter, mais le trouvait répugnant._

_\- Tu ne peux pas l'aider._

_Il se tourna vivement. Albus Dumbledore marchait vers lui, d'un pas vif et alerte, portant de grandes robes bleu nuit._

_\- Harry. Il ouvrit grand les bras, et ses mains étaient intactes, blanches et indemnes. Oh, merveilleux garçon. Brave, brave homme. Viens, marchons._

Et Dumbledore expliqua, et Harry avait eu à la fois raison et terriblement, magnifiquement tort. Dumbledore était beaucoup plus logique maintenant, et c'était un jour pour dire les choses qui avaient besoin d'être dites, et dire au revoir.

Harry imagina un paquet de bonbons au citron, et les passa à son ancien directeur, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Parce qu'il avait eu raison sur le fait qu'il devait mourir, mais tort en pensant que c'était la fin. Car, oh, il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites. De potions qu'il n'avait pas préparées. De gens qu'il n'avait pas sauvés. De questions auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu.

Harry pourrait toujours parler à ses parents plus tard, quand il serait temps. Pour l'instant, le monde des vivants l'appelait.

Il était également assez ravi de la surprise qui attendait Voldemort à propos de la Baguette de Sureau.

* * *

Harry se réveilla. À la gare il n'avait fait aucune température, ce qui rendit le choc du froid encore plus fort. Il était allongé sur la plage d'Azkaban. Voldemort parlait.

\- -une bien belle statue, mais ma patience est à bout. Baisse ta baguette, Drago.

\- Pour que vous puissiez me tuer ? articula Drago. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir mal.

Il y eut un cri, et un bruit de chute. Harry tourna la tête vers le bruit et ouvrit le yeux. Cela lui demanda un grand effort. Drago était – là-bas, comme s'il avait essayé de courir. À genoux aux pieds de Voldemort, serrant son bras là où Harry savait que se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. Nagini – où était Nagini ? Une forme sombre dans la neige, là. Et sa baguette temporaire – il fouilla frénétiquement la neige – là, à côté de lui. Il la serra dans sa main.

Harry pouvait-il bouger ? Oui. La neige s'était faite plus épaisse. Il pouvait à peine voir Voldemort et Drago. Est-ce qu'il avait le temps ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait réussir à effectuer cette toute dernière chose essentielle, pendant que Voldemort était distrait ? Il rampa doucement, tout doucement, juste une autre forme blanche. Les rochers lui écorchèrent les mains alors qu'il progressait laborieusement, réduisant ses robes en lambeaux.

Nagini ne bougeait pas, oubliée dans la neige. Un jouet mis de côté mais pas encore tout à fait morte.

Ça n'irait pas.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la coupure le long du flanc de l'énorme serpent et murmura _"Sectumsempra."_

Pour les ennemis.

La grosse tête, enfin séparée de son corps, ne bougeait plus. Du sang noir coula dans la neige. Harry se hissa sur ses genoux, son corps étrange et malhabile. Drago et Voldemort étaient toujours en train de parler, même s'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

\- Le pardon existe, même pour ça, dit Voldemort, et Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre sous le bruit du vent, et ils étaient les deux seules ombres dans le paysage blanc.

\- Le temps des sottises est terminé. Tu peux encore être utile à Lord Voldemort, jeune Malefoy. Je me suis complu dans la chaleur de l'estime de Potter pour toi. Je ne veux pas te tuer, même maintenant.

\- Je- Je-

Avant que Drago puisse faire quelque chose d'absurdement Gryffondor ou sinistrement Serpentard, Harry retrouva sa voix.

\- Vous devriez… finir de me tuer. D'abord.

Au moins, cela donnerait une chance à Drago de s'enfuir. Et si Dumbledore avait raison… s'il avait raison…

Harry ne regarda pas derrière lui, où il pouvait imaginer le corps épars de Rogue, couvert de sang. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il avait été si calme, avant, et maintenant ce calme tombait en miettes et en cendres, de retour dans un corps qui saignait et pleurait et faisait _mal._

Harry se hissa sur ses pieds, redressa les épaules, et affronta le regard rouge et furieux de Voldemort, alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas. Il trouva en lui la force de sourire.

\- Harry, dit Voldemort d'une voix suave, combien de vies possèdes-tu exactement ? Je l'admets, ça ne me dérange pas de te tuer, mais même moi je vais finir par trouver ça ennuyeux.

\- Je sais pas. Et si on faisait un vrai duel cette fois ? Juste une fois ? demanda-t-il. Pour la chance.

\- Quand tu auras expliqué comment tu fais cela.

Harry sourit, et expliqua, et Voldemort ne le crut pas.

\- Votre criquet de conscience suggère que c'est un bon moment pour vous repentir, dit Harry, en écho à la délicate moquerie de Voldemort. Voldemort répondit avec un cri strident, levant sa baguette.

\- _Avada kedavra !_

_\- Expelliarmus !_

_Le bruit fut semblable à un coup de canon, et les flammes dorées qui firent irruption entre eux, au centre exact du cercle qu'ils avaient parcouru, marqua l'endroit où les sorts se rencontrèrent. Harry vit le jet vert de Voldemort rencontrer son propre sort, vit la Baguette de Sureau jaillir en l'air, tournoyant en direction du maître qu'elle refusait de tuer, qui était enfin venu en prendre possession. Et Harry, avec le talent parfait d'un Attrapeur, saisit la baguette dans sa main libre alors que Voldemort tombait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles étroites de ses yeux rouges roulant en arrière. Tom Jedusor heurta le sol et ce fut fini, son corps faible et rabougri, les mains vides, le __visage de serpent vide et inerte. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre sort qui avait rebondi sur lui, et Harry restait là avec deux baguettes dans sa main, contemplant la coquille vide de son ennemi._

_Une seconde de silence, le choc du moment suspendu._

Le seul bruit sur la plage était celui des vagues, de la neige tombant, et de leur respiration haletante. Harry se tourna, alors, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il savait que son professeur était tombé. Il y avait encore une silhouette sombre à cet endroit, à genoux.

\- Ne regarde pas, dit soudain Drago, dans le silence.

Harry n'avait jamais fui les choses douloureuses dans sa vie. Il s'approcha, et vit une statue grise et agenouillée de son professeur, son mentor, son tuteur, la main plaquée sur une traînée de pierres rouges et brillantes qui tapissaient son cou et ses robes. Ses yeux étaient de marbre blanc, vides, et les lignes de son visage étaient gravées de chagrin et de désespoir.

Harry se rappela la dernière tentative de Drago de ramener une souris de pierre à l'état vivant, et l'éclaboussure rouge qui avait suivi.

\- Tu peux l'inverser, hein, Drago ? Drago ?

Le cœur de Harry battait en tandem avec les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage, mais le silence fut la seule réponse.


	151. Calme interlude

**Chapitre 151 : Calme interlude**

Harry réparait sa baguette de houx quand il sentit un frisson dans l'air, et entendit une femme hurler. Il sourit, se sentant à parts égales vengeur et plein d'espoir, et pensa à combattre des choses tentaculaires dos à dos avec Ron.

\- _Expecto patronum_, appela-t-il, et son cerf répondit au mouvement de la Baguette de Sureau. Et en regardant dans les yeux argentés, Harry sut que ce cerf ne partirait pas avant d'avoir fini son travail, et qu'il serait capable de faire bien plus aux Détraqueurs que simplement les repousser.

\- Vas-y, dit doucement Harry. Fais de cette île un endroit sûr.

Le cerf inclina la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu, se tourna vers les Détraqueurs qui approchaient, baissa ses superbes bois, et chargea.

Eh bien, pensa Harry avec une certaine satisfaction, c'était apaisant. Il glissa dans sa poche ses deux baguettes de rechange – il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe plus tard – et regarda un moment sa baguette de houx. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie, qui lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Ou peut-être que vaguement mourir donnait des idées philosophiques.

Drago, pensa soudain Harry, était assez silencieux.

Il regarda Drago. Drago avait les yeux fixés sur la statue du professeur Rogue, quelque chose de sombre tordant son visage.

\- Alors, dit Harry. Sacrée idée que tu as eue.

\- Je t'ai vu te prendre un sort mortel et t'écrouler par terre, dit Drago d'une voix atone, sans le regarder. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble quand tu tombes dans les pommes. Je devais bien trouver un _moyen_ de le distraire.

\- Ben… ça a marché. Bon travail.

\- _Bon travail_, qu'il dit. Comme s'il n'avait pas été touché par le sortilège de la mort _deux fois_. Tu sais, Harry, tu pourrais toujours être le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ait jamais existé si seulement tu faisais preuve d'un peu de dignité.

\- Jamais. Et puis, il m'a touché seulement une fois.

\- Seulement. Une. Fois. Tu sais que sa particularité c'est d'être _impossible à bloquer ?_ On ne peut pas _dévier_ le sortilège de la mort.

\- C'est compliqué, dit Harry, commençant à se mettre sur la défensive et se rappelant soudain certaines des circonstances de la journée. Euh. Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste éviter de mentionner ça aux autres ? Pour toujours ? Je crois qu'ils risquent de… mal réagir.

\- Mal réagir au fait que tu sois _immunisé contre la mort ?_

\- Je ne suis pas _très_ immunisé contre la mort, tenta Harry, ravi de recommencer à se disputer avec Drago, même s'il se demandait vaguement s'ils n'allaient pas mourir gelés à se disputer comme ça sous la neige. C'était seulement Voldemort, en fait. Il y avait une prophétie et – et des trucs.

\- … je ne peux même plus protester contre le fait que tu prononces le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bien sûr que si. Les disputes c'est pour pour l'esprit.

\- Je ne repartirai jamais, _jamais_ à l'aventure avec toi, dit Drago, avec une sincérité profonde, amère.

\- Mais tu t'amuses tellement, dit Harry d'un ton joyeux, juste par esprit de contrariété.

Drago se pencha lentement, ramassa une poignée de neige, en fit une boule, et la lança avec précision vers le visage de Harry. Ce fut comme ça que Sirius, Ron et Hermione les trouvèrent. En pleine bataille de boules de neige quelque peu délirante à côté d'un cadavre et d'une statue peut-être vivante.

\- Harry, dit Sirius, l'air étrangement sec et pas couvert de sang. Drago avait du sang dans ses cheveux et sur ses mains, et Harry était couvert de neige. Tu es en retard.

Harry arrêta un instant de frotter de la neige dans les cheveux de Drago – il aidait à les nettoyer, mais si – et regarda Sirius.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous, dit-il enfin.

\- Je ne peux même pas te crier dessus, dit Sirius. Gamin- qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé _?

Harry n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il resta assis dans la neige, et fit signe à Drago de narrer les faits.

\- Harry a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, résuma Drago. Et il a pris ses pouvoirs et les a utilisés pour créer un cerf argenté géant. Je n'étais pas là, je n'ai rien vu, et si quelqu'un le demande je ne connais aucun d'entre vous.

\- Merci, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je te laisse avec plaisir les ennemis qui vont débarquer avec tout – tout ça, dit Drago avec un geste embrassant largement la neige, la mer et le cadavre. Oh, exact, le cadavre.

\- Merci, répéta Harry, avant de se mettre à frissonner.

Il y eut encore des mots, et puis il fut emballé dans une cape et Sirius le portait quelque part. C'était sympa.

Il y avait eu une chose qu'il avait prévu de dire à Sirius. C'était quoi ?

\- Désolé d'être un peu mort, dit Harry d'une voix sincère. C'était vraiment pas trop grave. Et papa dit bonjour et bon boulot, et maman dit bonjour et arrête de me faire écouter des groupes bizarres, tes goûts en musique sont toujours ato- atro-

\- Atroces, marmonna Sirius. Pourquoi je ne suis jamais _là_.

\- Parce qu'on t'aime et qu'on veut te garder en sécurité. Imbécile.

\- … dors, gamin. Avant que je n'arrive plus à me retenir et que je t'assomme.

Harry se dit que ça avait l'air d'une sacrée bonne idée. Il avait très froid, et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser au fait que le professeur Rogue était en pierre. Ça le dérangeait. Vraiment… ça le dérangeait pas mal…

Harry s'endormit.

* * *

\- Il mérite une tombe, disait Drago, d'une voix basse et calme. C'était un grand homme.

\- C'était un meurtrier de masse psychotique qui voulait nous voir tous morts ou l'esprit ravagé jusqu'à nous soumettre, dit Sirius. Il mérite d'être mangé par les requins, et c'est ce que je tiens à lui offrir.

\- Il _était_ un grand homme, avant, dit Drago. Mon père me l'a dit. Il y a longtemps, avant que les choses – tournent mal.

\- Si tu penses que Tom Jedusor a eu un jour raison, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père.

\- Hn, dit Harry, parce qu'il y avait une règle à propos de parler du père de Drago. On ne le faisait pas.

\- Harry ? demanda Drago.

\- Je veux qu'il soit… enterré, dit Harry. Ici ça ira. Mais mettez Tom Jedusor comme nom. Il détesterait ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit, et même si les murs étaient la pierre noire d'Azkaban, l'atmosphère horriblement lourde qui transformait l'endroit en caveau avait disparu. C'était juste une pièce, et il était allongé sur une couchette plutôt confortable. Cool. La lumière était pâle, et la fenêtre était couverte d'un tissu blanc. Il faisait bon. Il se blottit contre son oreiller, qui était le meilleur oreiller qu'il ait jamais touché depuis qu'il était presque mort à nouveau.

\- Je ne devrais pas, dit Sirius, tendant la main pour repousser les cheveux de Harry hors de ses yeux. Il était assis en tailleur à côté du lit de Harry, le regardant avec des yeux sombres. Tu as tellement déconné qu'il n'y a même plus de mots, Harry.

\- … mais il ne va plus tuer aucun enfant, fit remarquer Harry. Je détestais quand il faisait ça.

\- Je n'aimais pas trop non plus quand il tuait des adultes, dit Sirius avec un sourire fatigué. Tu as fait du bon boulot, mais je suis quand même tellement en colère. C'est comme ça, la vie est injuste.

La vie était, en effet, injuste.

\- Est-ce que je dois aller combattre d'autres choses ? Demande à Ron de te raconter le truc dans les catacombes avec les tentacules.

\- J'ai entendu ça, dit Sirius en remontant la couverture sous le menton de Harry. Tu peux rester au lit si tu veux.

Harry le voulait. Il voulait rester au lit et regarder la neige tomber à travers le rideau de la fenêtre et ne penser à rien, et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Après quelques minutes Drago demanda :

\- Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ?

\- Environ… vingt-quatre heures pendant lesquelles personne ne m'engueule pour avoir essayé de me tuer, dit Harry qui y avait réfléchi. Après ça ils pourront le faire à tour de rôle, mais je me sens un peu… (comment se sentait-il) bizarre.

\- Bizarre. Tu te sens _bizarre_.

\- Mhmm.

\- D'accord. Je vais demander à Greg de monter la garde. Greg n'a même pas le vocabulaire nécessaire pour t'engueuler s'il le voulait.

Harry marmonna son accord, regarda la neige tomber, et entendit Drago quitter la pièce.


	152. Sirius prend les choses en main

**Chapitre 152 : Sirius prend les choses en main**

**Note conjointe de l'auteur et de la traductrice :**

Quelques mots sur la suite : bon, c'était l'apothéose de la fic et maintenant on amorce la descente, mais c'est _Harry et le problème des potions_, pas _Harry et encore le problème de Voldemort, pourquoi lui_, donc il reste quelques trucs à boucler. En tout cas ici parce que j'ai l'impression que ça fait dix chapitre que je n'ai rien écrit de vraiment marrant. Ce chapitre s'intéresse à ce qui arrive à Harry et Rogue, les deux interrogations principales dans les commentaires.

J'ai aussi prévu une histoire à la suite qui s'appellera _Harry Potter et le Langage des Serpents_, et une série de petites histoires canoniques dans cet univers.

Et aussi parce que certain d'entre [les lecteurs de la VO] aiment me donner d'horribles idées, une série de petites histoires pour explorer un univers alternatif à cette série où Voldemort gagne.

* * *

Si un dictateur tombe dans une forêt, fait-il du bruit ?

La première chose bizarre, découvrit Harry les jours suivants, était que tuer Voldemort n'avait pas mis fin à la guerre. Le Ministère était toujours plein de Mangemorts et de marionnettes sous contrôle. Les Mangemorts avaient toujours leur armée de géants et leurs alliés loups-garous et vampires, même si les derniers Détraqueurs avaient décidé qu'ils étaient mieux adaptés à une vie calme, rurale, sur, mettons, une île mystérieuse, au lieu d'encombrer les villages et les routes secondaires.

La deuxième chose bizarre était que personne ne semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il combatte quoi que ce soit. Oh, il avait essayé, mais maintenant que les Détraqueurs lui étaient pleinement soumis Azkaban n'était plus si _horrible_. La seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient restés est qu'ils devaient murer totalement les cheminées et sécuriser l'endroit pour en faire la base d'opérations de la nouvelle armée de Nés de Moldus d'Hermione, dont Harry était un membre honoraire. Pas que ce soit une base permanente, mais en attendant de trouver un autre endroit, ils restaient là.

Drago avait trouvé un nouveau slogan politique pour son inévitable compétition contre Hermione pour la place de Ministre. Les nés de Moldus : ils sont terrifiants.

Harry devait reconnaître que c'était facile à retenir et tout à fait vrai.

Quand Hermione et Ron avaient le temps de se libérer de l'entraînement d'une force paramilitaire de sorciers et sorcières reconnaissants, légèrement fous, et de plus en plus dangereux, ils passaient leur temps au chevet de Harry, pendant les deux premiers jours. Cela impliqua beaucoup de larmes, et pas mal de cris. Harry _aurait_ pu quitter son lit, mais il aurait alors dû parler à des gens et répondre à leurs questions, et ils ne se sentait pas du tout la patience de faire ça. Il avait beaucoup de travail, après tout. Il avait la sensation que sa potion pour aider les personnes victimes de maléfices allait se révéler très nécessaire, tôt ou tard, et il était revenu aux basiques – un manuel de runes niveau débutant et _1001 Herbes et Champignons Magiques_. Tous deux étaient des compagnons apaisants, familiers.

Tous les amis de Harry lui rendirent visite, ainsi que presque toutes les personnes présentes sur l'île, les derniers prisonniers qu'ils avaient sauvés. Greg laissa seulement ses amis franchir la porte, s'adaptant à son rôle de videur comme s'il était fait pour ça.

Le troisième matin de Harry depuis la mort de Voldemort, la présence solide et endormie de Sirius s'ébroua consciencieusement avec l'aube, et prit une forme humaine. Une forme humaine aux sourcils froncés.

Euh.

\- Belle matinée, essaya Harry. Le temps s'est calmé.

\- Et on s'en va aujourd'hui, l'informa Sirius. Alors debout.

\- Mais – non. Je dois-

\- Tu dois quoi, Harry ?

\- La statue, marmonna Harry.

\- Oui, Drago a dit que tu avais évité ça. Eh bien, je me suis occupé de ce bon vieux Rogue.

Harry s'assit brusquement.

\- En _volant un bateau_, Harry, calme-toi. Calme-toi. Il va bien, je veux dire, aussi bien qu'un homme transformé en statue peut aller. Drago a effectué une transformation de qualité, complète. Il aura besoin d'aide pour le dé-transformer et un foutu bon entraînement, j'ai entendu parler des souris, mais on peut s'occuper de ça. Dis quelque chose, Harry.

Harry s'ébroua.

\- D'accord, dit Harry. Un bateau ?

\- Je l'ai chouré à des Moldus, dit Sirius d'un air penaud. Euh. Réquisitionné. J'ai des papiers qui disent que je suis autorisé à prendre des trucs si j'en ai besoin, mais ça me donne toujours une impression bizarre. Et ne me demande pas le type de bateau, j'y connais rien.

\- … Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ ces dernières années ?

Sirius ignora totalement la question.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas le dé-transformer ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais.

Sirius soupira.

\- Je le ferais si je pouvais, Harry, rien que pour voir sa tête, mais je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Non. Il faut demander au professeur McGonagall, ce qui est pratique puisque tu vas retourner à Poudlard au prochain trimestre.

\- Je – quoi ? Non.

\- La sécurité là-bas n'est pas aussi sévère que quand vous étiez allés vous y cacher, continua Sirius. Juste quelques Mangemorts à dégager, et on pourra reprendre une de nos places fortes. Ça va être chiant comme pas permis de reprendre le Ministère, mais si on prend Poudlard ça sera déjà ça.

\- Prendre – mais – qu'est-ce que tu vas faire des Carrow et des autres ?

\- Aucune idée, dit joyeusement Sirius. Je suis sûr que je trouverai quelque chose dans le feu de l'action. Après tout, quelle mauvaise idée ça serait d'aller affronter quelque chose d'absurdement dangereux avec un _plan_.

Ça, pensa Harry, c'était petit, et il lança un regard noir à Sirius.

\- Certaines personnes seraient gentilles avec moi en ce moment, dit-il à Sirius. Parce que, je sais pas, le traumatisme. Je pourrais me mettre à pleurer.

\- Ouais, Rita Skeeter adorerait ça. Elle va écrire un nouveau livre, Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'est mis à chialer.

\- … _combien _de temps tu vas être en colère après moi ?

\- Pour toujours. Ou en tout cas jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de rester en sécurité à Poudlard pendant que l'Ordre s'occupe de boucler la guerre.

\- Poudlard n'est pas _encore_ un endroit sûr.

\- On peut s'occuper de quelques Mangemorts. Surtout maintenant qu'ils flippent et n'ont plus de chef, et on n'aura plus à se planquer autant.

\- Je peux aider, dit Harry en regardant ses couvertures. Je peux, vraiment, je ne vais pas l'affronter et perdre ensuite contre quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Alors tu peux bosser en soutien et secours. Si quelque chose tourne vraiment mal, on fera appel à toi, mais on évitera de te gâcher dans des raids.

\- Tu as répété tout ça dans ta tête.

\- Absolument. Depuis plusieurs jours.

\- _Pourquoi_ est-ce que j'ai pensé que ça serait chouette d'avoir un parent, gémit Harry.

Il y eut une pause.

\- Aucune idée. Mais j'ai pratiquement consacré ma vie à garder des Potter à peu près en un seul morceau sans les laisser prendre trop la grosse tête, donc je me vois mal arrêter maintenant.

Harry agita la main en sa direction.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je suis juste foutu.

\- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Drago Malefoy.

C'était vrai, il fallait le reconnaître.

Harry pivota sur le côté, et se leva.

* * *

Après un grand nombre de discussions, comprenant un encore plus grand nombre de cris et plus d'une journée, cela se produisit comme ceci. Ils s'installèrent tous sur un grand bateau, laissant la cheminée une fois de plus non bloquée et les Détraqueurs sous ordre strict de ne répondre à aucune question sous peine de voir Harry revenir. L'Armée des Nés de Moldus et les amis de Harry empruntèrent un bateau officiellement réquisitionné par une branche obscure du gouvernement moldu jusqu'à la côte, où ils allaient réintégrer progressivement la société en préparation de la fin des Vacances de Noël de Poudlard.

Harry, appuyé sur le bastingage, la mer lui crachant au visage, repéra Hermione qui passait par là.

\- Hé, Hermione. Tu as une minute ?

\- Il suffit de demander, dit-elle, et elle vint s'appuyer sur le bastingage à côté de lui. Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

\- J'ai une idée sur comment tu pourrais me remonter le moral. Une blague que je veux faire, à Poudlard. Je pense que ça serait pas mal pour l'effort de guerre, aussi, et je parie que tu n'es pas ravie à l'idée d'être envoyée là-bas et mise de côté, toi non plus.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On a toutes ces réserves de Polynectar de rab, c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée. Hermione… ça te dirait d'enseigner l'Étude des Moldus ?


	153. Harry s'occupe des choses importantes

**Chapitre 153 : Harry s'occupe des choses importantes**

\- Salut, Maman, dit Ron en descendant de sa 'chambre de malade'. J'ai, euh, trouvé Ginny en haut.

Ginny, le suivant dans l'escalier, le poussa du coude.

\- Dis quelque chose que toi seul saurais, Ron, siffla-t-elle.

\- J'y arrive ! protesta Ron d'une voix forte.

Sa mère fondit en larmes.

* * *

\- Mère, Père, dit Drago, entrant dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd et serrant les mains ensemble pour les empêcher de trembler. Ses parents avaient l'air parfait, assis auprès du feu. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu parfait de sa vie. Je – J'espère que vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien, Drago, mon chéri, dit sa mère avec une chaleur polie. Assieds-toi, veux-tu ?

Il s'assit, incroyablement reconnaissant du fait que personne dans l'Armée ou dans l'Ordre ne soit là pour voir ça.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a enfin péri, dit Drago en regardant le feu. Je peux en attester personnellement en tant que témoin.

Sa mère poussa un petit cri, un tout petit son horrible.

\- J'espère que tu es heureux, dit son père.

\- Je pense que je commence à comprendre votre avis à propos du pragmatisme, Père, dit Drago, le regard toujours plongé dans les flammes. Nous devons penser à la famille, après tout.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Drago ? demanda sa mère.

Cela surprit Drago plus que cela surprit ses parents quand il fondit en larmes en racontant l'histoire.

* * *

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ne rentrèrent pas chez eux pour les derniers jours des vacances de Noël. Sous couverture d'invisibilité et de Polynectar, ils se rendirent à Poudlard sur le dos de Ventdebout.

Il fut d'une facilité embarrassante d'empoisonner les Carrow, avec un accès facile à Dobby et aux cuisines de Poudlard. Harry se sentait presque méchant, mais pourquoi créer un poison à action prolongée qui provoque le sommeil et d'horribles cauchemars, à l'intention des mauvais professeurs, si ce n'était pas pour en effet l'utiliser sur les mauvais professeurs ?

Une malle, achetée et reconfigurée dans l'urgence pour l'occasion, devint deux cellules de prison. Le sens de l'ironie de Harry appréciait, et Hermione et Sirius ne protestèrent pas.

Harry _aurait_ pu le dire à Ron, qui aurait protesté parce que c'était malsain, mais il n'en fit rien. Ron était rentré chez lui pour un petit moment, et est-ce que ce n'était pas pour le mieux ? C'était Harry et Hermione qui ne pouvaient pas montrer leur tête à Poudlard sans déclencher une guerre civile.

Sirius avait aussi acheté à Harry un étui de cheville pour baguette de rechange. Ça semblait un peu malpoli de porter ainsi la Baguette de Sureau à la cheville, mais Harry n'avait pas d'autre idée. La guerre n'était pas finie, et il n'allait certainement pas _perdre_ ce truc avec tous les soucis que ça lui avait causé.

* * *

Nette, élégante, et prédatrice, Alecto Carrow convoqua les Mangemorts établis à Pré-au-Lard et leur indiqua qu'il avaient été assignés à travailler au Ministère et seraient remplacés par une autre équipe. Son regard était ferme, ses manières autoritaires, comme si elle était parfaitement habituée à commander des troupes à la bataille.

* * *

Avec un regard sombre, à demi dissimulé, Amycus Carrow informa le personnel de Poudlard qu'il organisait une réunion afin de préparer le prochain trimestre. Le personnel, avec une politesse tendue, accepta.

* * *

Le minutage était très précis. Cinquante minutes écoulées, encore dix à venir.

La femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alecto regarda l'homme dont l'apparence était celle d'Amycus.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça, dit-elle d'une voix douce, contrastant avec son visage et ses manières.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit-il, et sa voix transforma l'humour en quelque chose de sombre. Sinon quand est-ce qu'on aura l'occasion d'enseigner ces cours comme ils doivent l'être ?

\- Je suis juste… je suis à peu près sûre que c'est mal.

\- Ils vont largement préférer être enfermés dans une malle à Azkaban, dit-il, baissant la voix. Et je ne sais pas où on pourrait envoyer les prisonniers sinon, même avec des réformes au Ministère.

Elle soupira.

\- Concentre-toi sur qui tu vas être, ordonna-t-il, avant de mouler son visage sur sa meilleure expression de Mangemort. Il était le meilleur. Il était un sadique. Il était – eh bien, un parfait connard.

En avant. La réunion du personnel.

* * *

\- Est-ce que le directeur va se joindre à nous ? demanda le professeur McGonagall à Harry depuis l'autre bout de la table, et Harry essaya de lutter contre l'envie de sursauter ou de la supplier de ne pas retirer de points.

\- Il est parti, dit Harry, et regretta aussitôt ses mots. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas _parti_.

\- C'est à dire, il n'est pas en état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry résista à l'envie de sortir sa baguette en voyant la lueur dans son œil. Eurk.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit sa vaguement-sœur. Cependant, en son absence nous allons diriger Poudlard… comme il nous paraît bon de le faire.

Cela provoqua un silence très tendu.

\- Je vais emmener mes élèves en excursion au cinéma moldu, pour bien leur montrer comment c'est écœurant, continua-t-elle.

\- Ça a l'air très éducatif, dit Slughorn, essayant de se montrer joyeux.

\- Mes élèves vont apprendre l'importance de vider leur esprit et d'être en paix avec eux-mêmes, dit Harry d'une voix très solennelle.

Un autre court silence, plus perplexe.

\- Je sens la mort très proche de vous, dit le professeur Trelawney en reniflant.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une augure très sous-estimée, lui dit Harry d'un air absent. Nous devons vraiment vous donner une augmentation.

\- Nous pouvons lui donner une augmentation, dit la femme qui ressemblait à Alecto. Nous pourrions leur donner à tous une augmentation.

\- Bien, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Une augmentation pour tout le monde. Ensuite ?

Le professeur Chourave dit, prudemment :

\- Est-ce que… vous vous sentez bien ?

Harry essaya d'avoir l'air déprimé. Ça n'allait pas vraiment avec son visage actuel.

\- J'éprouve des sentiments très mitigés à propos de la mort de Seigneur Face de Serpent.

Hermione se mit à glousser de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

\- Hah ! déclara Harry. J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, je suis resté sérieux plus longtemps.

\- Tu es un _tricheur_, Harry Potter, dit-elle en hoquetant de rire. Seigneur Face de Serpent, mais bien sûr. Tu es horrible et tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

\- Harry. Harry Potter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, attirant leur attention.

\- Ce ne sont que des mensonges, lui assura-t-il. Je suis Amycus Carrow. J'aime donner des coups de pieds à des petits chiens et regarder les gens d'un air menaçant. Harry Potter est un mensonge créé par nos ennemis pour nous perturber. Il n'existe même pas.

\- … votre père m'a dit un jour que James Potter était une fiction très élaborée basée sur du Polynectar et qu'il ne pouvait donc recevoir aucune retenue.

Harry baissa les yeux, et sourit.

Le professeur Slughorn s'était levé de table, et Harry laissa Hermione pointer sa baguette vers lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Professeur. Harry et moi avons des choses à vous expliquer, et j'aimerais savoir s'il sera possible de passer nos ASPICs à temps.

\- On pourrait les passer l'année prochaine, murmura Harry. On a le temps.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, dit Hermione.

\- Alors, où est notre troisième farceur, M. Potter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, l'expression bien plus humaine. Où est M. Weasley ?

\- Ron ? Il est chez lui avec de l'éclabouille depuis septembre.

\- Le – le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment mort ? demanda Slughorn, de retour sur sa chaise.

\- Tom Jedusor est mort, confirma Harry. Même s'il n'est pas encore temps de le révéler au public.

Ses cheveux reprenaient leur forme de tignasse habituelle, en même temps que ceux de Hermione perdaient leur couleur rousse alors qu'ils reprenaient leur véritable apparence.

\- Alors, on peut rester et enseigner ? demanda Hermione. Je promets de continuer mes cours en même temps, et nous avons utilisé le programme pour nous maintenir à niveau – Harry a eu un peu de mal avec le sortilège protéiforme, mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira maintenant qu'il a moins de soucis en tête.

\- Serdaigle a bien perdu quand vous avez été répartie à Gryffondor, dit le professeur Flitwick. Je serai ravi d'aider notre nouveau professeur de Défense à maîtriser ses sortilèges à temps pour ses ASPICs, même si bien sûr nous allons devoir organiser ça en dehors des cours.

L'organisation des cours à Poudlard était tout aussi emmêlée et imprévisible que le réseau d'escaliers magiques, sans aucun système logique que Hermione ait été capable de déterminer, mais si le professeur Flitwick disait que c'était possible, Harry voulait bien le croire.

\- Fantastique. Professeur Slughorn, et Harry se tourna vers l'homme en sueur, j'ai une question à propos de la potion de régénération sanguine-


	154. Défense contre les forces du Mal

**Chapitre 154 : Défense contre les forces du Mal**

Pour célébrer leur retour à Poudlard, Harry s'enferma dans un laboratoire de potions pendant vingt-quatre heures et prépara des paquets de Citrons Lumineux pour toute l'école. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de penser à des bonbons ces six derniers mois, parce que les bonbons étaient quelque chose qu'il partageait avec Dumbledore, mais là tout de suite ça semblait être la seule chose à faire.

Hermione, comme il aurait dû être facile à prévoir, eut une série de crise de nerfs à propos de son programme de cours et qu'elle n'était pas _prête_ à enseigner et que se passerait-il si elle était nulle !

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas possible de faire pire ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Pas qu'elle aurait été Hermione si elle avait pu se laisser atteindre ainsi.

Le professeur Slughorn ne prit pas son courage à deux mains et ne fit rien d'héroïque de quelque façon que ce soit, donc Harry se sentit libre de continuer à le harceler à propos des subtilités de la combinaison de potions – régénération sanguine, anti-venin, guérison générale, et effets secondaires des maléfices, juste pour prendre des exemples au hasard.

Un homme portant un grand chapeau mou, une fausse barbe et des lunettes de soleil vint livrer une nouvelle statue au professeur de Défense, que Harry fit placer dans un bureau non utilisé, puis alla s'asseoir dans un endroit isolé jusqu'à ce que l'envie de hurler disparaisse.

Au moins Sirius avait eu l'air vraiment ridicule avec une barbe à la Dumbledore.

* * *

Ironiquement, la première chose que Harry dit dans ses cours de Défense fut "Rangez vos baguettes."

Tout le monde lui obéit sans dire un mot et il interrogea les différentes classes sur le programme, choisissant des noms au hasard dans la liste pour les apprendre. Jusqu'au troisième cours du lundi, quand quelqu'un libéra une potion pour les cheveux dans la salle et qu'il se retrouva brusquement… soyeux.

Il fit apparaître un petit miroir, examina sa nouvelle chevelure, et dit d'une voix calme :

\- Merci, qui que ce soit. J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

Les bébés Poufsouffle échangèrent des regards nerveux, mais Harry continua le cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant la potion pour les cheveux embellir la classe jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la capture à nouveau. Il continuer à regarder si Amycus Carrow avait réussi à faire retenir quoi que ce soit à propos des créatures maléfiques mineures aux troisième année.

(Indice : non.)

\- C'est désespérant, dit-il à Hermione dans l'après-midi pendant le thé, en la regardant défaire une multitude de nattes rousses qui avaient fini par rendre ses cheveux presque aussi frisés que son apparence naturelle. Ils ont tous une trouille bleue et pourraient lancer des maléfices à leurs camarades les yeux fermés, mais ils n'ont rien appris à propos du fait qu'on ne peut pas tout résoudre avec des maléfices. Comme si Carrow avait réussi à sauter totalement la leçon la plus importante qui est que parfois la meilleure défense est de s'enfuir.

\- J'ai décidé de traiter le gouvernement et le système judiciaire moldus, dit Hermione. J'ai largement assez de matériel pour critiquer nos cours de justice.

Harry décida de ne pas demander, selon la théorie qu'il ne connaissait rien aux cours de justice moldues et ne voulait pas avoir à s'en soucier.

\- Réunion de l'AD ce soir ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Oh, oui. Elle prit une autre tartelette au citron.

\- … Ron te manque ? demanda Harry prudemment, parce que Hermione n'était normalement pas du type tartelette au citron.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça aussi drôle que toi, dit-elle à voix basse. Combien de temps avant qu'on puisse arrêter ça ? Je déteste parler ainsi de gens normaux.

Oh, merde.

\- Alors arrête. Arrête de parler politique, parle de science et de la Lune et… de tout ce dont tu veux parler, Hermione. Si les gosses se plaignent, pas grave. On peut gérer ça.

\- La plupart ne diront rien, à part peut-être quelques Serpentard… mais certains de ceux qui ne se plaindront pas en parleront quand même à leur famille.

\- Techniquement on examine toujours tout leur courrier. On pourrait effacer les passages qui parlent de nous.

\- C'est totalement immoral, Harry.

\- J'suppose. J'ai eu de très mauvais modèles.

Hermione aurait pu protester, et ne le fit pas. Harry l'observa par-dessus sa tasse.

\- Harry (elle leva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien). Ce que tu as dit à la réunion des professeurs. J'ai remarqué que tu as tendance à plaisanter à propos des choses qui te tracassent. Combien est-ce que sa mort te touche, en vrai ?

Parfois Harry détestait le fait que Hermione soit très intelligente. Il prit une gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage, puis se versa une autre tasse pour gagner du temps.

\- Ginny m'a dit un jour que ce qu'il y avait de pire chez lui c'est qu'il n'était pas entièrement mauvais.

La vapeur montant de sa tasse dessinait vraiment des motifs intéressants.

\- Il n'était peut-être pas entièrement mauvais, mais il l'était beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … ouais. Mais – même s'il était froid, et diabolique, et pensait à tuer comme on pense à… à…

\- À se débarrasser d'une potion ratée ? offrit Hermione.

\- C'est ça. Il n'était pas bon ou honorable, pas vraiment, mais il savait comment le jouer à la télé ? Et il pouvait être si intelligent, Hermione, tu n'as pas idée. Il parlait au professeur Rogue parfois à propos de livres ou de potions ou de trucs et je ne comprenais pas un mot mais je savais que c'était… un souvenir dans lequel je pourrais me replonger pendant des années et des années et encore apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Et quand il était de bonne humeur, il aimait bien enseigner. (Harry eut un sourire en coin.) Je pense que ça le faisait se sentir intelligent et supérieur.

Hermione le regarda d'un air calme, et il détourna le regard en voyant la sympathie dans ses yeux.

\- Bref. Il n'était pas compliqué, pas vraiment, mais j'ai des sentiments compliqués à propos de lui ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il essayait de te faire changer de camp.

\- Vaguement. Il voulait que je me rende, bien sûr, c'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne voyait pas ce que je faisais – mais il n'aurait pas été heureux si je m'étais rendu ou si la guerre s'était achevée et qu'il s'était retrouvé à la tête de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Il aurait cherché un autre combat à mener. Il y avait quelque chose de vide en lui, avant même qu'il commence à découper son âme.

\- Je me suis fait du souci, quand j'ai découvert qu'il était le meilleur de son année. C'était une mauvaise chose, un mauvais signe.

\- Tu vas devenir une grande sorcière, mais pas une sorcière diabolique.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- Bon. Assez pleurniché. On a sûrement encore du travail ?

Ils avaient, en effet, encore du travail.


	155. Réunions et bonbons au citron

**Chapitre 155 : Réunions et bonbons au citron**

Le temps passe à toute vitesse quand on essaie de rester à niveau avec le programme de septième année de Poudlard, d'enseigner à sept niveaux d'élèves, et de faire des recherches sur les antidotes et l'inversion des maléfices pour secourir un mentor pétrifié. Harry aurait pu fatiguer, mais sa définition d'une situation stressante avait été récemment modifiée de quelques crans. Si c'était quelque chose d'autre à faire que regarder son propre visage dans les journaux, toujours indésirable numéro un, il le ferait. Imitant les pratiques du professeur Rogue, il donnait impitoyablement des retenues à tout élève assez malin pour corriger des devoirs, et leur confiait les devoirs du niveau inférieur au leur, ou leur confiait la création de parcours d'obstacles pour leurs camarades. Diviser et conquérir, c'était la méthode du succès.

Au moins il avait Hermione et l'AD, qui avaient été informés de la situation le premier soir et avaient depuis coopéré en attrapant des retenues afin d'aider aux devoirs et aussi en poussant des hurlements évocateurs pour faire semblant d'être torturés.

Harry prit quelques moments pour hurler lui aussi. C'était assez cathartique.

Hermione le força à arrêter de coller Ron et Neville en retenue afin qu'ils puissent hurler ensemble, ce que Harry trouva vache de sa part.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Hermione prit un instant entre deux cours pour faire un saut à son bureau et demander :

\- Le Polynectar n'est pas _vraiment_ addictif, si ?

Harry regarda sa sœur aux cheveux roux, cligna des yeux, tira son esprit de son interprétation une minute, et dit lentement :

\- Je vais vérifier.

Il vérifia. Il s'avéra que la plupart des gens n'étaient pas assez doués en potions ou assez paranos de la découverte pour en arriver à ce point.

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir faire une pause le week-end et aller à un endroit où on peut utiliser nos vrais visages.

Ce dont il n'avait pas du tout envie, il y avait tellement de choses à _faire_ ce week-end, mais c'était vrai tous les week-ends. Les équipes de Quidditch, techniquement interdites mais reconstituées en clubs de sport non officiels que Harry prétendait ne pas voir, étaient en train de s'entraîner sous les fenêtres. La vie était horrible.

Harry et Hermione réussirent à passer une soirée Square Grimmaurd, débattant avec M. Malefoy à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort et de leurs plans pour l'avenir avant de décider que passer un week-end à camper dans la forêt avait l'air d'une chouette idée.

Cela tourna en bagarre avec des Rafleurs, parce que la vie de Harry ne pouvait jamais être _simple_, mais combattre en duel semblait aisé ces temps-ci. Le groupe de malfrats se retrouva inconscient et ligoté, et Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

\- Je suppose qu'on va passer notre week-end à Azkaban ? demanda Harry.

Hermione soupira.

\- J'avais prévu de contacter l'armée pour savoir comment ça allait, je suppose.

Après une série de transplanages et un petit trajet en ferry, ils mirent les malfrats Mangemorts dans des cellules de transit en attendant de s'occuper d'eux.

Mary Catermole salua Hermione et dit :

\- Madame ! Puis-je vous présenter mon mari Reg ? Il a quitté son travail au Ministère pour aider au nettoyage ici. Il y a beaucoup de nettoyage à faire !

\- Repos, soupira Hermione.

\- Un honneur de vous rencontrer, madame, M. Potter, dit Reg Catermole. Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait. Qui sont ceux-là, alors ?

\- Des Rafleurs, dit Hermione. S'il vous plaît, essayez de déterminer s'ils sont volontaires ou sous l'Imperius ? Ceux-là auront besoin d'une aile séparée en attendant qu'on arrange les procès.

\- Bien sûr, madame, dit Mary. Autre chose ?

\- Comment vont les choses ici ?

\- Oh, bien. C'est assez drôle, en fait. Le Ministère persiste à nous envoyer des Nés de Moldus, nous les libérons et les recrutons. Apparemment l'armée ou Azkaban est un choix facile à faire.

Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était assez drôle.

\- Continuez comme ça, alors, dit Hermione.

Plus tard, Harry dit :

\- Ils, euh, te prennent très au sérieux.

\- J'ai souvent envie de leur dire que je ne suis qu'une adolescente, mais… ça semble les aider à rester concentrés ?

\- Peut-être que je pourrais forcer l'Ordre à m'appeler monsieur.

Hermione l'observa.

\- Pas avec des cheveux comme ça.

\- _Hé._

Harry ne savait vraiment pas _pourquoi_ tout le monde se moquait de ses cheveux. Hermione haussa les épaules, sans la moindre honte.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir trouver ce qui ne va pas avec mon antidote à l'obscurité, ajouta Harry. Ça permettrait de régler le problème de trouver qui était sous Imperius si on pouvait juste l'annuler.

\- Harry, tu essaies de résoudre un problème qui n'a jamais été résolu sans l'assistance d'un maître de potions. Je t'ai vu avec le professeur Slughorn. Il ne peut pas t'être d'une grande aide s'il passe son temps à s'enfuir.

Il était vrai que le professeur Slughorn avait pris l'habitude de filer dès qu'il voyait Harry, d'une façon aussi digne qu'un homme de l'âge et de l'embonpoint du professeur Slughorn pouvait atteindre, mais Harry avait pensé que c'était juste sa tête.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste ma tête.

\- Non, Harry, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pensé que je verrais plus de Détraqueurs ici, dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu aurais pensé, dit Hermione, et elle changea de sujet pour parler des devoirs.

* * *

Il s'avéra que combattre une guerre consistait en de longues périodes d'ennui entrecoupées de moments de terreur, mais que _mener_ une guerre consistait surtout en des réunions. Réunions de l'AD, réunions des professeurs, réunions de l'Ordre, réunions de l'Armée. Harry se rendait à toutes les réunions, essayait d'être patient devant une avalanche de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre et donc ne répondait pas, parce que avoir l'air mystérieux et pétillant avait toujours fonctionné pour Dumbledore, et griffonnait des notes de potions dans les marges de son parchemin. Relire les minutes des réunions serait un sommet d'ennui, mais quelques choses devaient être dites.

Bellatrix Lestrange, en tant que dernier lieutenant en chef de Voldemort, semblait considérer comme son devoir de maintenir les choses en son absence. La rumeur le disait sur le continent, à la recherche d'une sorte de super arme (ils faisaient erreur sur la date sur ce coup-là, mais l'idée était bonne, songea Harry, et il offrit à la personne ayant partagé cette rumeur un bonbon au citron).

Harry préférait l'attitude soupçonneuse de l'Ordre à son sujet à la quasi vénération de l'Armée, mais les deux groupes rencontraient le même problème : l'ennemi aussi pouvait utiliser la magie. Et à moins de vouloir imiter la technique de Voldemort en attaquant les habitants à leur domicile pendant leur sommeil, il était assez délicat de prendre au piège des sorciers sans les voir tout bonnement se téléporter en attendant une prochaine occasion. Quelques tests prudents avaient prouvé que le tabou avait disparu avec la mort de Voldemort, donc il ne pouvaient même pas dire le nom au milieu d'un grand groupe de nés de Moldus furieux et faire venir des Mangemorts jusqu'à arriver à court de Mangemorts.

De petites bonnes nouvelles incluaient le fait que les géants, les vampires, et les loups-garous savaient reconnaître une mauvaise situation quand le chef de vos alliés disparaissait mystérieusement, et semblaient prêts à disparaître dans la nature.

Il _était_ tentant d'éviter les réunions de l'Ordre pour échapper aux idées de Maugrey d'un test d'identité et aux idées de Mme Weasley de tentatives de convaincre Harry de rester maintenant en dehors de la guerre, mais la curiosité naturelle de Harry remporta la partie.

Et puis il y eut cet échange :

\- Alors Sirius nous a trouvé des hippogriffes- commença à expliquer Harry, ayant décidé que l'Ordre continuerait à poser des questions sur Azkaban s'il ne leur donnait pas quelque chose.

\- Sirius ? Sirius Black ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Euh. Oui. Mon parrain ?

\- Huh. J'le croyais mort.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin, dont l'expression était vide.

\- T'es sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Il a toujours sa forme animagus.

\- Alors il est absent sans permission de ses tâches à l'Ordre.

Harry réfléchit à ça.

\- Je suppose qu'il était occupé. Un bonbon au citron ?


	156. La métamorphose c'est compliqué

**Chapitre 156 : La métamorphose c'est compliqué**

Harry entra dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourna. La lumière venant de la cheminée éclairait la pièce.

Le professeur Rogue était toujours une statue. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de la silhouette agenouillée, l'air harassé, et l'observa.

\- Est-ce que ça serait manquer de respect de mettre un drap sur lui ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

Le sentiment d'horreur étant passé, la scène était devenue surtout inquiétante et déprimante à parts égales. Le bureau du professeur Rogue, feu allumé, était un endroit familier et réconfortant, mis à part son occupant. Les spécimens écœurants dans les bocaux semblaient souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry. Drago était couché sur le sol près de la statue pour quelque raison.

\- … absolument, Harry. Mettre un drap sur lui.

\- Pas la peine d'être de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je suis fatigué. Tu me fatigues, et ce projet me fatigue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens voir comment il va. Et toi.

\- Je ne peux pas encore le ramener à l'état normal mais le professeur McGonagall semble être certaine que j'y arriverai un jour. Va t'en.

Harry regarda Drago, toujours couché par terre comme si foudroyé par sa propre vie, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur le sol de pierre sombre comme un doux halo pâle. Ça aurait été un spectacle attirant si Drago n'avait pas été encore en train de geindre.

\- J'aurais pensé qu'elle s'en occuperait elle-même, dit Harry après un moment, observant Drago.

\- _Apparemment_, associer métamorphose et magie noire est quelque chose que seul un élève oserait faire, parce que toute personne avec une bonne compréhension de la magie saurait que la magie noire crée de la permanence et s'il y a bien quelque chose dont on ne veut pas en métamorphose c'est la permanence.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais il hocha la tête.

Drago continua :

\- Donc elle m'a confié le soin de réparer ça en guise de punition, avec des commentaires sournois sur le fait que peut-être m'être joint aux Mangemorts et avoir pétrifié le professeur le plus calé en inversion des maléfices n'était pas très malin. En plus de ça elle passe son temps à me tapoter la tête en m'appelant un brave garçon. Je hais ma vie.

\- Le professeur McGonagall. Te tapote la tête. Et t'appelle un brave garçon.

Harry essaya de visualiser ça, en vain.

\- Elle s'est souvent inquiétée à propos du professeur Rogue, expliqua Drago. Elle dit qu'au moins de cette façon elle sait où il est et qu'il ne s'attire pas encore plus d'ennuis. Tu savais qu'elle profite de ce trimestre pour remporter à elle toute seule la Coupe des Quatre Maisons contre Serpentard ?

Harry avait, en effet, remarqué les modifications spectaculaires dans les sabliers géants qui gardaient trace des points des Maisons, mais il avait décidé qu'il était de son devoir en temps que vaguement-directeur d'avoir un parti pris pour sa propre maison.

\- Je n'ai pas remarqué, non.

\- Menteur. Exactement comme tu n'as pas remarqué notre tournoi amateur de Quidditch.

\- Je suis ton professeur, tu sais. Je peux te donner des devoirs supplémentaires. Ou une retenue.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, Potter.

Drago le dévisagea soudain.

\- Hé, attends. Pourquoi tu te promènes ici avec ton propre visage ? Pas que ce ne soit pas une amélioration, mais c'est dangereux.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je suis touché.

\- C'est dangereux pour _moi_, précisa Drago en sifflant.

Harry eut un petit sourire apaisant.

\- Le Polynectar pourrait être ou ne pas être addictif, donc les week-ends j'utilise mon propre visage et ma cape d'invisibilité.

Drago s'assit brusquement, secouant sa main dominante, et se tourna vers la sélection de pierres et de scarabées dans un vivarium sur le bureau.

\- Bon. Au travail.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'imagine très bien comment le professeur Rogue va réagir si je le laisse rester en pierre assez longtemps pour que tu développes une addiction aux potions et d'autres mauvaises habitudes avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en occuper. Il m'accusera, et je ne veux pas qu'il m'accuse, Harry. Hors de question.

Harry essaya de décider s'il devait contenir ce sursaut d'inspiration, et décida au contraire d'aggraver les choses.

\- Ça m'arrive aussi de me bagarrer avec des Rafleurs et Alastor Maugrey, offrit-il.

Drago grogna, exactement comme un chat en colère, et agita violemment sa baguette en direction d'une tasse à thé en pierre, sans un mot.

Elle se transforma en tasse à thé.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la tasse à thé, qui semblait parfaitement normale. Porcelaine bleue et blanche, avec un joli motif de petites fleurs.

\- … je croyais qu'elles explosaient ? demanda Harry.

\- Elles explosent. Elles explosaient. Pas celle-là. _Pourquoi_.

Harry attrapa l'épaule de Drago avant qu'il puisse se vautrer à nouveau par terre.

\- Tu as lancé le sort en non-verbal, dit-il. Tu ne fais pas ça d'habitude.

\- … je me suis trompé dans l'incantation verbale d'inversion, dit Drago dans un souffle. Ça ne peut être que ça, je dois juste trouver quelle doit être la _bonne_ incantation.

Drago lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux gris vifs et enthousiastes, les cheveux en bataille, et sortit du bureau en courant comme poursuivi par des hippogriffes. Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec un sentiment… étrange. Étrange et plein d'espoir.

* * *

Malgré les progrès immédiats, il fallut attendre presque jusqu'à Pâques pour effectuer tous les préparatifs nécessaires. Quand le professeur Rogue serait revenu à lui-même, façon de parler, ils n'auraient que quelques secondes pour arrêter l'hémorragie, administrer des antidotes et des potions de guérison, et le traiter pour le choc. Il y aurait les effets secondaires de la magie noire, du venin de serpent, et probablement des problèmes liés au voyage dans le temps. Madame Pomfresh, fortement impliquée dans le processus, prêta gentiment à Harry un certain nombre de guides sur l'orientation des voyageurs temporels.

Cependant, la guerre continuait, même si ça ressemblait de moins en moins à une guerre et de plus en plus à une impasse qui se répétait tous les jours. Les Mangemorts attendaient la suite des événements, le Ministère avait achevé sa purge des Nés de Moldus et ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant, et l'Armée des Nés de Moldus avait fini de sécuriser leurs places fortes et s'y étaient installés. Harry et Hermione laissaient l'Ordre superviser, de plus en plus submergés par l'idée géniale d'Hermione de rattraper leurs ASPICs et l'idée géniale de Harry d'enseigner les cours en même temps.

Ron, également pris dans l'idée géniale d'Hermione de rattraper des ASPICs, rompit ce qui avait commencé à être un silence désagréable pour confier à Harry :

\- Je n'avais pas envie de continuer, mais Maman est tellement contente que je ne peux pas protester.

\- Tu veux juste qu'Hermione sorte avec toi.

Harry nota un autre devoir faux, faux, faux. Le système de notation du professeur Rogue était vraiment pratique parfois.

\- Ben, sûr, mais tant qu'elle ressemble à ça je n'ai pas envie.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normal, cheveux roux, expression sévère… oh.

\- Oh, exact.

Ron lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Parfois je me fais vraiment du souci pour toi.

\- Je vais mieux, Ron, vraiment.

Harry ne se sentait plus si étrange et si distant des êtres humains autour de lui. Ça n'avait pas été un sentiment désagréable, mais il était content que ce soit passé.

\- Je vois ça. Mais tu m'emmèneras avec toi la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Harry se figea un instant, mais quelle réponse pouvait-il donner ?

\- Bien sûr, Ron. Je te le promets.

Ron hocha la tête, satisfait de sa position dans le monde, et reprit ses révisions de Sortilèges.


	157. Guérison et lits d'hôpital

**Chapitre 157 : Guérison et lits d'hôpital**

**Note de la traductrice :**

La ligne de traduction qui n'est pas de moi est de M. Guizot.

* * *

_\- Retrorsum petrificare lapisifors !_

La première chose que Severus Rogue vit fut Madame Pomfresh arborant une expression désapprobatrice. Profitant de son choc, elle retira ses mains de la plaie sur son cou et y plaqua un pansement trempé avant que Harry ait même l'occasion de voir le désastre que c'était devenu. Le pansement jaune s'accrocha ferme, comme doté d'une vie propre.

Le professeur Rogue regarda autour de lui, vit Harry, leva une main ensanglantée et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Espèce… d'idiot…

Rogue se tut, s'affalant sur son lit, et Harry réalisa soudain de façon très nette pourquoi ses amis avaient été tellement en colère à propos du fait qu'il ait dit adieu. C'était une sensation comme se couper sur un morceau de verre, la douleur la plus précise, la plus aiguë, de savoir ce qu'auraient été les derniers mots d'une personne pour vous.

\- Tenez, Severus, mon garçon, buvez ceci, dit Madame Pomfresh, inclinant calmement la tête de Rogue en arrière et versant une potion dans sa gorge. Puis une autre. Puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étrangle et tousse et que sa respiration s'apaise, et qu'il perde connaissance.

\- Eh bien, dit Madame Pomfresh, reculant et s'essuyant les mains. Cela s'est passé aussi bien que possible, je suppose.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, Drago et le professeur McGonagall qui attendaient.

\- Il va rester inconscient un bon moment, maintenant. Ouste !

Harry sortit, se laissa tomber contre un mur près de l'infirmerie, appuya ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de respirer. C'était comme une bataille. Des semaines d'entraînement et de préparation et de concoction de potions avec le plus grand soin, tout résolu en quelques secondes. Le professeur Rogue était vivant. Il était _vivant_.

Maintenant Harry devait juste se faire du souci à propos de la possibilité de manipulation mentale, de la réaction du professeur Rogue en apprenant tout ce qui s'était passé, et aussi de la réaction du professeur Rogue en apprenant tout ce qui s'était passé.

Eurk.

(C'était quelque chose de ne pas demander son avis au professeur Rogue à propos de votre projet de martyre, mais c'était tout autre chose de prévoir de lui expliquer ça, quand il penserait très fort qu'on aurait dû lui demander son avis, merci bien.)

\- Viens voler avec moi, réclama Drago.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

\- Viens voler avec moi. Je me suis farci un loup-garou et la probabilité de tuer mon professeur préféré cette semaine, tu me dois au moins la faveur d'un peu d'entraînement.

\- Je suis _planqué_.

\- Visse seulement ton courage au point d'arrêt, Harry.

\- … qui t'a donné du Shakespeare ?

\- Hermione.

\- _Pourquoi_.

\- Elle voulait me démontrer que des personnes autre que moi avaient des vies difficiles, et elle pensait que les tragédies m'aideraient à relativiser.

Là tout de suite, Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir relativiser.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Non. Ce sont tous des idiots et je pourrais faire ça bien mieux qu'eux. On devrait me faire Roi d'Angleterre.

Harry le dévisagea.

Drago le regarda d'un air froid.

\- … tu as déjà envisagé la modestie ?

Drago cligna des yeux d'un air paresseux, réfléchissant visiblement à la question.

\- Non.

Eugh, Drago.

Eugh, Drago venait de sauver la vie du professeur Rogue, Harry était moralement obligé d'être gentil avec lui ou un truc comme ça.

\- Tu sais quel est le pire truc aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, se redressant pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Techniquement, je ne suis plus directeur de Poudlard. D'après les lois les plus anciennes des apprentissages, les apprentis peuvent prendre en charge les rôles et responsabilités de leur maître si celui-ci est malade.

Drago le regarda.

Harry le regarda en retour.

\- Ne le dis pas, l'avertit Drago.

\- Un bonbon au citron ? demanda Harry, et Drago fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

\- Je vais aller voler _tout seul,_ cria Drago par-dessus son épaule.

Harry soupira avec philosophie, et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. La vie était toujours mieux après s'être disputé avec Drago.

Le professeur Rogue dormit pendant toutes les vacances de Pâques, que Harry passa Square Grimmaurd avec Drago et les Malefoy. (Ils ne reparleraient plus jamais de ça.)

Harry alla le voir dès qu'il rentra à Poudlard, et le trouva, pour changer, en train de dormir.

\- Vous devriez envisager de vous réveiller cette année, indiqua Harry à la silhouette immobile dans le lit d'hôpital planqué au fond de l'infirmerie. Je commence à devenir fou à force d'imaginer toutes les différentes façons dont vous allez me crier dessus.

Un œil sombre s'ouvrit et l'observa. Harry réfréna son envie de tressaillir, et s'approcha du lit.

\- Alors, dit-il lentement. Depuis quand vous faites semblant ?

\- Je n'allais certainement pas bouger sans comprendre la situation, dit Rogue d'une voix rauque. Le regard de Harry fut attiré par la cicatrice blanche qui s'enroulait autour du cou de son professeur, de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il ne lui était pas _resté_ beaucoup de cou. Dans le monde moldu, il serait mort. Une seule erreur dans la préparation des potions ou l'application et il serait mort.

Il ne semblait rien y avoir à dire.

\- _Au rapport_, grogna le professeur Rogue, et soudain il y avait tout à dire.

\- Voldemort est mort, dit Harry, attrapant un tabouret pour se mettre à la hauteur du lit. Bellatrix Lestrange est à la tête de la plus grande faction des Mangemorts, avec Yaxley qui contrôle le Ministère pour eux. Ce sont les Retourneurs, qui pensent qu'il n'est pas mort, ou que s'il est mort il va revenir et cette fois ils restent loyaux. Ensuite il y a les Fatalistes, qui pensent qu'il est mort et que c'est leur dernière chance – ils commettent des meurtres de masse et on les envoie à Azkaban – les Détraqueurs sont de notre côté maintenant. Désolé, je devrais faire ça dans l'ordre.

\- Retourneurs, Fatalistes. Qui d'autre ?

\- Les Réformateurs. C'est le camp des Malefoy. Ils essaient de mettre en place un régime sang-pur basé sur les lignées anciennes, pas sur des demi-sang fous à lier, et ils essaient de nettoyer leur réputation pour quand le contrôle des cerveaux au Ministère prendra fin. Ils sont plus ou moins de mon côté, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vouloir leur jeter des sorts.

\- Charmant, murmura Rogue, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau.

\- … vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? De la glace ?

\- Mm.

Harry alla lui chercher de la glace, et Madame Pomfresh lui ordonna de partir pendant une heure pour pouvoir vérifier des choses.

Harry rôda dans les parages, avec une envie de boire du polynectar et d'être quelqu'un d'autre, et une envie de ne jamais avoir pensé à ça pour éviter que le professeur Rogue lise son esprit en regardant son visage.

* * *

\- Nous sommes vraiment à Poudlard ? Le professeur Rogue avait dormi à nouveau, et puis Harry avait dû aller enseigner ses cours, mais il avait rapporté ses devoirs et avait passé la soirée à les faire au pied du lit du professeur Rogue. Il était minuit passé, et ça valait tellement le coup, parce que le professeur Rogue était _réveillé_.

\- Nous sommes vraiment à Poudlard.

\- Les Carrow ?

\- Euh. Enfermés dans une malle.

Le silence fut relativement éloquent.

\- Hermione et moi on enseigne leurs cours.

\- Pourquoi, chuchota la voix rauque.

\- Ça éloigne les Mangemorts. Ils croient que les Carrow continuent le combat ici, alors… ça rend les cours un peu délicat, mais j'y arrive.

\- Vous allez. Aussi en cours.

\- Les ASPICs sont, euh, bientôt. Dans deux mois. On est en avril.

Le calme se fit pendant si longtemps que Harry revint à ses cours de métamorphose, pensant que Rogue s'était rendormi.

\- Qu'en est-il. De l'Ordre ?

\- Ils s'occupent ? La plupart sont toujours sous surveillance, ceux qui ont un travail, donc c'est surtout ceux qui ont été envoyés en prison qui en ont profité pour filer et lutter de notre côté… et la plupart sont complètement nuls, donc on leur fait juste embarquer les derniers géants et les trucs comme ça, faire le travail des aurors comme les aurors n'ont pas le droit de le faire.

\- Je veux dire. L'Ordre et Poudlard.

\- Le professeur McGonagall garde un œil sur tout.

\- Et moi ?

\- Elle a aidé à vous dé-transformer.

\- Je _veux dire_, siffla Rogue, que pensent-ils que je fais ici.

\- Eh bien, le professeur McGonagall pense que vous êtes en train de vous remettre…

\- Je ne suis pas malade au point de vous laisser éviter mes questions.

\- D'accord. Harry se leva pour pouvoir regarder le professeur Rogue en face. D'accord, je n'ai pas dit au reste de l'Ordre que vous êtes en vie, parce que vous avez tué Dumbledore et ils vous détestent. Content ?

\- Extatique, ronronna le professeur Rogue, la voix enrouée. Je commençais à penser que vous aviez été remplacé par un clone pathétique, artificiellement poli.

\- J'_essaie d'être gentil_, espèce de professeur à la manque !

Harry avait hurlé. Harry arrêta de hurler.

Le professeur Rogue montra les dents en ce qui n'était pas un sourire.

\- Je n'ai ni besoin ni envie de votre _pitié_.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, la referma, serra les dents. Prit une grande inspiration.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis foutrem- vraiment furieux contre vous. Vous avez tué Dumbledore. Vous ne m'avez _rien_ dit. Vous avez prétendu être le directeur de Poudlard alors que des élèves se faisaient torturer et envoyer à Azkaban, alors que tout tombait en morceaux, alors que j'avais les Mangemorts aux fesses. Vous – vous avez rejoint les Mangemorts au départ, alors que vous _saviez_ ce qu'ils voulaient faire aux gens comme Hermione. Comme maman.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, un tout petit peu.

\- Alors ne me dites pas, acheva Harry très doucement, que je ne suis pas autorisé à être gentil avec vous. Je vais être gentil avec vous et vous allez survivre à cette guerre, et si ça ne vous plaît pas vous pouvez gober un citron.

\- J'aurais pu jurer… que vous avez parlé à Albus Dumbledore. J'avais attendu avec une certaine impatience de ne plus avoir à subir ce genre de sermon sur l'inévitabilité de la gentillesse.

\- On a eu une discussion sympa pendant que j'étais un peu mort.

Le professeur Rogue cligna des yeux. C'était très évocateur.

Harry se rassit sur son tabouret, et soupira.

\- Ça a été une année vraiment longue, et vraiment bizarre. Vous voulez vraiment débattre de qui a fait le plus de choses stupides ?

\- Vous, répondit immédiatement le professeur Rogue.

Si ça avait été Drago, Harry aurait fait une blague du genre 'pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie déjà ?' Mais ce n'était pas Drago. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas une réserve infinie d'arrogance, pas à propos de sa valeur pour les gens.

\- Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez en vie, dit Harry, parce que la vérité brute avait toujours été le terrain sur lequel lui et le professeur Rogue s'entendaient, même quand ça avait été la terre brûlée de la haine.

\- Je… suis impatient de reprendre le travail.

Eh bien. Harry ne s'était pas vraiment _attendu_ à quelque chose de si équilibré, donc il supposa qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre.


	158. Severus exprime des opinions

**Chapitre 158 : Severus exprime des opinions**

\- Bonjour, Severus, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix douce. Harry s'éveilla en sursaut de là où il s'était appuyé contre le mur.

\- Minerva. Je vois que Pompom ne sait toujours pas garder un secret.

\- En effet. Elle sait que j'étais inquiète. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la victime d'une morsure de serpent maléfique est victime d'un maléfice de pétrification lancé par un expert en métamorphose amateur afin d'éviter de mourir par hémorragie.

\- Ah. Je m'étais demandé.

\- Vous devez à M. Malefoy des remerciements, ou… Elle pouvait voir l'expression de Rogue et Harry ne le pouvait pas, sur son siège contre le mur. Ou au moins un mot gentil, afin qu'il sache que vous ne préparez pas sa mise à mort.

\- Comme si un mot gentil de ma part signifiait que je ne prépare pas la mise à mort de quelqu'un.

\- Severus… Albus ?

Harry réalisa, comme Rogue ne répondait pas, que Rogue n'avait pas d'explication élégante à disposition. Bon, alors.

Harry se leva, attirant leur attention.

\- Je peux expliquer ça. C'est moi qui ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore le plus récemment. Aucun n'interrompit. Il alla se tenir à côté du lit, du côté opposé à Minerva McGonagall en robe de chambre. Il avait trouvé un anneau maudit qu'il pensait pouvoir permettre de parler aux morts, et il a eu très envie de parler à sa sœur. C'était un maléfice fatal, donc après ça c'était juste une question de trouver comment sa mort pouvait être utile.

\- Severus ?

\- Il a les points principaux.

\- Personnellement je n'apprécie pas trop qu'il ait choisi l'aide du professeur Rogue pour ça, mais personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, hein.

\- Le jour où je vous consulterai à propos d'un plan de bataille sera- Rogue essaya de s'asseoir et se tut, grimaçant.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? demanda Harry, sans laisser apparaître sa panique.

\- Épargnez-moi vos sentiments, jeune homme, dit Rogue, se laissant retomber sur le lit.

\- Vous avez passé trop de temps à parler avec Voldemort. Et Harry n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça à quelqu'un d'_autre_. Vous êtes blessé, monsieur ?

\- Non. Juste… faible.

Harry savait ce que le professeur Rogue pensait de la faiblesse. Euh.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul ?

\- Partez. Je vais parler à Minerva sans votre surveillance.

Harry hésita.

\- _Dehors_.

Harry partit, rassemblant ses affaires, se sentant à la fois comme s'il s'était échappé et comme s'il aurait dû rester. L'obéissance, cependant, était encore une habitude. Même après tout.

* * *

Pendant une semaine de plus, le professeur Rogue resta à l'infirmerie. Harry entendit des rumeurs à propos d'une visite prévue pour Alastor Maugrey, empêchée par le professeur McGonagall. Rogue interrogea Harry à propos des événements des trois derniers mois, quand il avait été pierre, la période où Harry s'était caché, et les potions qu'il avait utilisées ou créées pour aider à la guérison du professeur Rogue.

Harry lui présenta même Canari, la potion pansement jaune faite avec avec de la myrte, qui prit la forme d'un petit oiseau jaune et gazouilla une chanson, pendant que Rogue la regardait d'un air noir.

Et puis il y eut cet échange :

Rogue regarda Harry d'un air sévère, après que Harry ait mentionné une des opérations de l'Armée.

\- Comment arrivez-vous à ravitailler et fournir une armée ?

\- Ben, pour les choses moldues comme la nourriture, euh, le premier ministre aide. Sirius a trouvé un boulot à son service ?

\- Et quel travail, exactement, un criminel en fuite a-t-il pu trouver auprès du gouvernement moldu ?

\- Il ne veut pas le dire. Il se contente de sourire et de dire 'Black. Sirius Black.'

Rogue eut une expression vide. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est mieux que notre première idée, passer un accord avec les gobelins.

\- … oui. Juste un petit peu mieux.

Ou peut-être beaucoup mieux, à en juger par son expression.

* * *

Le dimanche soir, le professeur Rogue était levé, habillé, et en train d'examiner des papiers.

\- Professeur, dit Harry lentement, que faites-vous ?

\- Je vais reprendre mon travail demain. En l'absence de professeur de défense, je vais prendre le cours en charge.

\- Je leur donnais de bons cours !

\- Seulement en comparaison avec Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ouille.

\- Dans tous les cas, vous devez penser à vos ASPICs. Hermione Granger va également devoir mettre fin à cette mascarade, et informer son 'armée' qu'elle doit maintenant répondre à l'Ordre.

Cela _pouvait_ signifier que Harry allait pouvoir rattraper un peu de sommeil ailleurs que roulé en boule dans un coin de l'infirmerie, mais…

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas qui a dit que vous pouviez commander, dit-il.

\- Albus Dumbledore.

\- Euh. Vraiment ?

\- Et l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta soigneusement Rogue. Une des rares choses sur lesquelles ils arrivaient à s'entendre était que je suis le meilleur directeur que Poudlard puisse avoir en ce moment.

Harry résista à l'envie de dire 'oui, mais ils étaient timbrés tous les deux.'

\- Votre occlusion laisse à désirer, comme d'habitude, observa Rogue à voix basse.

\- … euh.

\- Je vous attends dans les cours de septième année Gryffondor à la première heure lundi, Potter.

\- Si vous me dites ce que vous faites.

\- Je vous préférais largement à douze ou treize ans, quand vous considériez que je ne prenais mes décisions que pour vous torturer.

\- J'ai grandi.

\- Oui, cela est nettement visible.

Euh, quoi ?

Rogue continua :

\- Dans une guerre d'usure, le camp qui peut convaincre les autres de se joindre à lui en utilisant la magie gagnera. Nous devons les faire venir. Vous et moi sommes les meilleurs appâts pour ce piège.

\- À _Poudlard _? Et les gamins ?

\- Les enfants pourront être évacués quand l'heure viendra.

Harry songea que cela diminuait de façon ravissante son influence sur les élèves en cas de danger, mais décida de garder la surprise. Eux aussi méritaient une chance de se battre. Il soupira.

\- Génial. Être encore un appât.

\- Vous devriez être content, dit Rogue d'une voix absente. Avec la certitude de l'attaque, je n'ai pas encore le temps de tester sur vous vos nouvelles capacités aux antidotes au venin de serpent.

\- … vous êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Mmm.

Le professeur Rogue sourit à ses papiers. Ce n'était pas rassurant.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir protesté ? Et, euh, de m'être fait tuer ? Et de presque vous avoir fait tuer ?

\- Vous le serez, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix enjouée. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry quitta la pièce, envisageant un futur où le professeur Rogue exprimerait son mécontentement de façon claire et douloureuse par l'introduction surprise de poisons divers dans la journée de Harry.

Quand il fut sûr que le professeur Rogue ne pouvait plus le voir, Harry se mit à sourire, et à rire avec impatience jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il devait faire ses bagages, s'il redevenait Harry Potter le lendemain.


	159. Retour aux potions, enfin

**Chapitre 159 : Retour aux potions, enfin**

Harry s'assit à sa place en cours de Sortilèges et sortit parchemin et plume. À sa gauche, Hermione arrangea méticuleusement ses affaires. À sa droite, Ron ne prétendit aucunement être attentif, la baguette à la main et le regard balayant la pièce. Ron était devenu alerte, pendant cette année. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au siège derrière le sien, où se trouvait Neville, puis se retourna pour faire face à la salle de classe.

\- Ah, M. Potter, Mlle Granger, dit le professeur Flitwick, souriant et pétillant derrière ses petites lunettes. Vous avez les devoirs à rendre ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondirent-il en chœur, et Hermione tendit les parchemin tandis que Harry restait calé sur le dossier de sa chaise et surveillait ses arrières.

Il ignora, alors que le professeur Flitwick continuait joyeusement son cours, les regards perplexes et les murmures de ses camarades, et des élèves qui le regardaient depuis le couloir. À cet instant même, le professeur Rogue enseignait son premier cours de Défense. Harry prit une grande inspiration, et se concentra sur le cours.

L'hilarité de ce moment serait, après tout, ruinée s'il faisait montre de la moindre réaction autre qu'une parfaite normalité.

* * *

Quelques allusions bien placées plus tard ("Oh, je suis arrivé en train en septembre avec tout le monde." "Vous savez que je vends ces bonbons d'invisibilité, hein.") tout le monde croyait fermement que Harry avait été à Poudlard pendant tout ce temps.

Naturellement, le Monde Sorcier dans son intégralité fut au courant d'ici la fin de la matinée. Harry réussit à manger tout son repas avant de se faire attaquer.

\- Potter.

Harry se retourna, cligna des yeux, tira sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

\- Pansy, c'est ça ? Pansy Parkinson ?

\- C'est ça. Et je t'embarque.

\- Oh. D'accord. Allons-y, alors.

\- … quoi ?

\- Tu m'embarques, c'est ça ? Et tu m'emmènes chez qui ?

\- Le directeur, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais lui saura.

\- Ça me va, dit Harry. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être tout le temps invisible, de toute façon.

Ils se dirigèrent dans un silence méfiant, inconfortable, jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

\- Directeur ? appela Pansy après qu'ils aient passé la gargouille et commencé à monter les escaliers, l'air beaucoup moins sûre d'elle qu'avant. J'ai amené Potter.

\- Très bien, Mlle Parkinson, dit le professeur Rogue, toujours invisible, depuis le bureau. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier. Il y avait une pile de fonctionnaires du Ministère par terre. L'un d'eux saignait abondamment, et Rogue était en train de panser la plaie.

\- _Professeur_, protesta Pansy.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Mlle Parkinson, la corrigea Rogue d'une voix absente, resserrant son garrot improvisé sur la jambe de sa victime. Ce n'était pas Yaxley ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été défait et Potter est victorieux. Renseignez-vous toujours pour savoir dans quel sens le vent souffle avant de rejoindre un camp. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, franchement.

\- Mais – monsieur.

Le professeur Rogue se leva, essuyant le sang sur ses mains avec un mouchoir.

\- Souhaitez-vous vérifier mes propos, Mlle Parkinson ? Je le regretterais.

Elle pâlit.

\- Non. Non, monsieur. Je vous désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Pas de problème. J'avais besoin de parler à M. Potter de toute façon.

Pansy avala sa salive, blême.

\- Ne vous faites pas de souci, Pansy, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix douce. Maintenant, filez. Prenez ça comme une leçon.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit-elle avant de filer sans beaucoup de dignité.

\- J'oublie toujours que vous pouvez être gentil quand vous le voulez, commenta Harry, s'accroupissant pour vérifier les pupilles et confisquer les baguettes des quatre probablement-aurors.

\- Vous me l'inspirez rarement, dit Rogue, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche et y laissant reposer sa tête, la respiration soudain difficile et l'expression tendue.

\- … punaise, vous savez bluffer.

\- Idiot. Je peux régler son compte à une écolière comme ça sans baguette et avec bien moins de mobilité. Ceux-là, cependant, ont représenté un certain défi.

\- Je devrais appeler Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Mm. Oui. Pour eux plus que pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste barricader la cheminée ?

\- Pour le dire simplement, parce que cette méthode les gênera davantage. Ils vont se demander ce qui est arrivé à leurs camarades, et devenir craintifs.

Le professeur Rogue, se rappela Harry, avait fait ses armes dans cette longue guerre dans le camp qui _provoquait_ la terreur. Il se demanda combien ses anciens alliés appréciaient le changement de situation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux corps inconscients et se releva, rassuré sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas attaquer son professeur de sitôt. Pas trop en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui _est_ arrivé à leurs camarades ?

\- La légilimencie est un talent rare, contre lequel peu savent se défendre.

Harry y réfléchit une seconde.

\- J'aimerais bien apprendre un jour. Correctement, pas avec des commentaires diaboliques en arrière-plan.

\- … comment était-ce ?

Harry essaya de trouver une façon de le décrire.

\- Un peu comme regarder dans un miroir de fête foraine, décida-t-il. Assez proche pour être perturbant, pas assez reconnaissable pour être vraiment effrayant.

\- Vous avez compromis son jugement. En particulier concernant Drago et moi-même. Il aurait dû nous tuer il y a des années, et au lieu de ça il nous a attirés plus près de lui.

\- Il… a dit quelque chose comme ça à Drago, à la fin. Vous – vous le pensez ?

\- J'ai cette idée depuis des années, mais j'ai jugé qu'il n'était pas bon d'en parler.

\- Oh.

\- Allez chercher Pomfresh.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Harry alla chercher la médicomage, et réfléchit à l'idée d'avoir littéralement défait Voldemort avec le pouvoir de l'amour.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il dirait à Drago quels avaient été ses Pouvoirs de Survivant. Drago ne l'apprécierait pas pleinement, de toute façon.

* * *

Il n'y eut pas d'autre attaque durant cet après-midi. Harry alla trouver le professeur Rogue dans son ancien bureau, le trouvant voûté sur un livre.

\- Monsieur.

\- Potter. Vous avez négligé de mentionner vos progrès quant à l'élaboration de votre potion sur la guérison de l'imperius.

\- Et les effets secondaires de la magie noire, ajouta Harry. Euh. J'ai été assez occupé.

\- À moins de vouloir que nous abattions la moitié du Ministère, vous allez vous _concentrer_.

Oh.

\- J'ai arrêté d'essayer des variantes parce que j'arrivais à cours d'ingrédients et d'idées pour des variations, expliqua Harry. La dernière version avec laquelle j'ai eu un certain succès utilisait à la fois du sang et des larmes, et j'ai infusé la menthe dans du vin d'abord…

Faire son rapport prit un moment, et Rogue resta attentif, assis dans son fauteuil, concentré.

\- C'est une concoction inélégante, commenta Rogue. Mais en fait, cela m'a donné une idée. Il existe une ancienne potion, permettant de nettoyer l'esprit et d'offrir à celui qui la boit du courage et de la volonté. Si nous l'ajustons en nous appuyant sur votre recette, nous n'atteindrons pas votre but, mais nous devrions arriver à une potion qui permet à la personne ensorcelée de combattre l'imperius s'il leur reste une miette de volonté.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Philtre d'Hardiesse. Lisez ça pendant que je réfléchis.

Harry lut la liste d'ingrédients et les instructions, qui étaient archaïques, ésotériques, et assommantes.

Puis il lut le dernier ingrédient, et se figea.

\- … sang de martyr ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai revu toutes les potions qui l'utilisent comme ingrédient. Vous êtes une créature d'exception maintenant, idiot.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé-

Harry ne savait pas trop ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est à ça que servent les professeurs, à réfléchir quand leurs élèves sont trop empêtrés dans leur propre ignorance pour pouvoir avancer.

Harry prit une minute pour traduire ça dans sa tête.

\- Je vais y travailler, monsieur. Vous pensez qu'on va y arriver à temps ?

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre qui presse. Venez.

Harry découvrit, comme il préparait des ingrédients pour le professeur Rogue, qu'ils travaillaient ensemble avec harmonie. Ou avaient-ils travaillé comme ça avant ? Il allait à toute vitesse, broyant des racines de lys et coupant en petits morceaux des crins de licorne, réduisant en poudre des pétales de glaïeul et mesurant des portions de sel et de brisures de fer dans de l'eau de lune. Le professeur Rogue avait raison sur le fait que les ingrédients de base avaient assez de similarité avec ceux de sa propre potion pour être combinés, même s'il eut du mal à suivre les variations de Rogue alors que l'homme prenait les ingrédients et les transformait en des chaudrons frémissants dans de multiples nuances de bronze, d'or, et de jaune pâle.

Le temps fila. Harry était vaguement conscient du fait qu'il avait faim, mais l'appel de l'art était trop fort, et le frisson de la découverte ainsi que les vapeurs l'aidaient à tenir.

\- Votre bras, dit Rogue, et Harry tendit aussitôt son bras gauche au-dessus du premier chaudron, paume en l'air. Rogue attrapa son poignet, le tourna, le couteau d'argent mordit légèrement dans son bras, et sept gouttes de sang tombèrent dans le chaudron. La main de Rogue sur son poignet le guida vers le chaudron suivant, et le suivant, et le suivant.

Rogue le lâcha, reposant le couteau, et pressa un carré de lin dans la main de Harry.

\- Couvrez ça. Une potion de guérison introduirait des effets inconnus.

\- Quand saurons-nous que ça va marcher ?

\- Pour ça, il nous faut des sujets tests. Faites venir Drago et un sujet test, je vous prie.

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de faire son choix.

\- Dobby, appela-t-il, et Dobby se matérialisa devant lui avec son mélange habituel de larmes et d'adoration. Après l'obligatoire petite discussion, Harry l'envoya chercher Ron et Drago.

Ron arriva le premier.

\- On va tester une potion sur toi, lui dit Harry, sans lever le nez de ses pétales de fleurs. Les détacher des fleurs était _casse-pied_. Va te mettre contre le mur ?

\- T'as de la chance que je sois habitué à toi quand tu es dans cet état, l'entendit dire Harry, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment attendre une réponse.

Quelques minutes et environ quarante fleurs plus tard, Drago entra.

\- Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit important, dit Drago, puis il s'arrêta. Non.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne te demande même pas de la boire, répondit Harry, observant son travail. Il était temps de réduire en poudre les cristaux de sel et de les mélanger à la poudre de pétales.

\- Ici, dit Rogue, et Harry lui tendit un petit plateau portant des portions individuelles de crins de licornes.

\- Lance l'imperius sur Ron. Fais-lui faire quelque chose de simple, on ne veut pas que ça s'arrête trop tôt, dit Harry.

Peser le sel de mer, et le transférer dans le mortier. Écraser dans un mouvement de balancier circulaire, en ajoutant les pétales toutes les trois respirations. Il était à peu près sûr que l'instruction à propos des respirations était juste une de ces petites traditions archaïques de se moquer des gens qui osaient lire vos recettes, mais on ne savait jamais, n'est-ce pas.

\- Il ne blague jamais quand il est comme ça, entendit-il Ron dire. Tu ferais mieux de le faire, on n'aura jamais la paix sinon. J'espère que c'est quelque chose de sérieux, pas un autre traitement contre les verrues.

\- Ordonnez-lui de cesser de jacasser, commenta Rogue.

\- _Imperio_, murmura Drago.

La première série de potions poussèrent Ron, sous ordre de lui dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, qu'il voulait affronter un dragon ou demander à Hermione de l'épouser. Selon la version. La potion jaune clair lui permit de rompre le sort, "Mais c'était parce que je commençais à avoir le courage de coller un pain au professeur et je ne suis pas suicidaire."

Rogue grogna, déjà lancé dans la préparation d'une nouvelle série.

\- Vous n'avez rien prévu d'autre à faire ce soir, tous les deux ? demanda Harry.

\- À part _dormir _? dit Drago.

Ron, de son côté, se contenta de soupirer et attrapa un tabouret pour les regarder travailler. Ron était un chouette pote.


	160. Sonate au Clair de Lune

**Chapitre 160 : Sonate au Clair de Lune**

Vers trois heures du matin, d'après son horloge interne un peu perdue, Harry commença à se demander _pourquoi_ ils restaient debout toute la nuit pour travailler à des modifications du philtre d'hardiesse.

\- Monsieur ? On a une heure limite ?

\- Bellatrix va attaquer à l'aube. Elle est infestée d'un goût pour le dramatique.

\- … vous voulez qu'on trouve la solution d'ici _l'aube _?

\- Prenez ça comme une leçon dans l'attitude à tenir vers une maîtrise de potions. Un maître de potions doit gagner avant le début de la bataille, car il n'est pas possible de s'occuper d'un chaudron pendant un duel.

\- … oui, monsieur.

Harry se remit au travail pendant quelques minutes.

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait qu'elle attaque à l'aube ?

\- L'Ordre en a connaissance. _Attention_.

Harry recula d'un coup, évitant de justesse de percuter le professeur Rogue et de les envoyer tous les deux par terre dans un enchevêtrement de robes et d'eau salée.

\- Désolé, monsieur, désolé-

\- Asseyez-vous et reposez-vous. Je vous donne vingt minutes.

Harry s'assit par terre à côté d'un Ron somnolent, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés, et s'endormit entre deux idées. Est-ce que le professeur Rogue devait se dépenser autant, si tôt- ?

Harry se réveilla quand Drago secoua son épaule.

\- Hn ? L'attaque a commencé ?

\- Non. Tiens.

Harry regarda le gobelet de jus de citrouille dans la main de Drago et le visage de Drago, sous un masque froid, et décida d'éviter de faire un commentaire à propos des serviteurs.

\- Merci.

Il but le jus d'un trait, posa le gobelet sur le sol dallé, et se remit au travail.

* * *

La dernière fournée du philtre d'hardiesse modifié avait une couleur beurre frais et, en effet, sentait légèrement le beurre et la lumière du soleil.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être possible physiquement, commenta Harry.

\- Quoi ? demanda Rogue.

\- L'odeur.

\- Silence.

Rogue regardait leurs chaudrons en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

\- La potion en elle-même est assez élégante, mais elle manque d'élégance dans son administration. Nous allons devoir la faire avaler de force.

Huh. Administration. Harry observa les potions, d'un ravissant jaune pâle légèrement irisé. Leur vapeur lui donnait confiance en lui, comme s'il était capable de faire n'importe quoi en se concentrant. Se concentrer… se focaliser sur les notions de nuances irisées et de potions, harponner le souvenir dans sa mémoire comme un poisson…

Des bulles de savon, flottant dans la classe du professeur Flitwick, rapidement interdites. Une des premières expérimentations de Harry avec des bonbons.

\- Severus, elle est arrivée, dit à Rogue de la voix de McGonagall un chat patronus argenté avec des rayures comme des lunettes, traversant le mur dans un éclair lumineux.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur. Son visage était pâle et tendu, les yeux pétillants. Rogue lui rendit son regard.

\- Venez. Allons parler à notre adversaire et voir si nous pouvons la pousser à l'erreur. Faites bien attention au temps, nous avons vingt minutes avant que ces chaudrons doivent être retirés du feu.

Rogue se rua hors de la pièce, et Harry le suivit.

* * *

Au lieu de se rendre dans le grand hall et l'entrée principale, Rogue et Harry montèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre un point d'observation au niveau des remparts à l'avant du château.

Bellatrix Lestrange et un cercle de Mangemorts se tenaient devant la grille verrouillée qui fermait l'enceinte extérieure de Poudlard, et Harry repoussa un souvenir d'un cimetière, des années auparavant. Il avait grandi depuis cette horrible rencontre, non ? Il était mort, sûr, et cela devait signifier qu'il avait assez vécu avant ça.

La fatigue poussait son cerveau à penser des choses bizarres.

\- Bellatrix, ma chère, dit Rogue depuis les remparts, après qu'un bref sort ait rendu la communication possible et facile, même si assez bruyante. Si j'avais su que tu viendrais, j'aurais été mieux préparé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc ici ?

\- Ouvre les portes, Severus. Je dois te parler.

La voix de la femme était froide et folle, et rappela étrangement Voldemort à Harry. À cette distance, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas en train de parler ?

\- J'ai des choses à te dire. Tu vas expliquer où est passé notre seigneur et maître, et comment donc tu te tiens ici avec Potter.

\- Mon apprenti ? Rogue jeta un coup d'œil sarcastique à Harry. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié qu'il est un élève. Je lui enseigne.

\- _Où est notre maître_, vermine ?

\- Ton maître est mort, Bellatrix, comme tu as dû t'en douter. Peut-être vas-tu te joindre à lui dans la mort afin de rester ensemble pour toujours ? Je ne puis certainement pas m'y opposer.

\- _Jamais_. Traître, chien. Il aurait dû t'abattre, pas te faire confiance – je vais _régler ça_.

Ensuite ce fut une question d'esquiver un sort d'un vert acide – à cette distance, c'était facile. Des bruits d'explosions et de sortilèges commencèrent à résonner sous eux. Ainsi que des bruits d'armure, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Rogue se dirigea à la hâte vers les escaliers, et Harry le suivit.

\- J'ai pensé à un truc, dit Harry, essayant de décider combien il devait s'inquiéter à propos de tout ça. À propos de l'administration de la potion. Leur verser dessus serait difficile. Mais – vous vous rappelez ces bonbons à bulles que j'ai fait ? Ceux qui faisaient souffler des bulles ?

Rogue s'immobilisa, le regard dans le vide. Puis il se remit en marche, descendant l'escalier à grands pas, courant presque.

\- Allez chercher le _Compendium de Sparrow_ dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Nous allons recommencer au début. _Courez_, Harry.

Harry courut, parce que le professeur Rogue n'utilisait jamais son prénom.

* * *

Le _Compendium de Sparrow_ était un livre massif, relié de cuir et de fer, et il frissonna quand Harry le toucha mais au moins il ne hurla pas. Être l'apprenti du directeur et un élève de septième année semblait compter pour quelque chose.

En transportant laborieusement l'épais volume vers les laboratoires de potions, chancelant presque sous le poids, Harry vit les combattants se rejoindre sous la fenêtre. Des araignées géantes se battaient contre des statues animées, et ce qui semblait être des centaines de sorts, rouges, verts, et d'une vingtaine d'autres couleurs, jaillissaient en tous sens sur la pelouse.

Harry arracha son regard au spectacle et courut, trébucha sur une marche piégée, faillit tomber, se rattrapa après une culbute assez acrobatique, et continua à dévaler les escaliers.

Hermione gardait l'entrée du laboratoire de potions, baguette à la main, alors que Ginny et Luna en retiraient des chaudrons de potion beurre frais. Harry lui lança un sourire et se glissa à l'intérieur, où Rogue préparait un tout nouveau ensemble d'ingrédients – de la potasse et de la cendre, des feuilles fraîches, fleurs et tiges de myrte, et un assortiment de fioles que Harry savait contenir différentes huiles.

\- Bien, dit Rogue. Trouvez la section sur la myrte. C'est organisé par élément, donc ça va être avec le feu.

Harry ravala un moment de choc absolu dû au fait que le professeur Rogue lui ait dit qu'il avait _bien_ fait quelque chose. Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi, Harry.

Il parcourut le livre alors que Rogue allumait une flamme violette sous son plus grand chaudron et le remplissait d'eau, puis commençait à ajouter les ingrédients de la potion d'hardiesse avec une précision d'horlogerie.

\- Je l'ai trouvée, monsieur, dit Harry après ce qui lui parut être de très longues minutes. Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait être là-bas, en train de se battre. Ne devrait pas garder Ron, Drago, Hermione éloignés du combat, quand le combat était tout ce qui comptait – une fin à la guerre, une fin à la fuite.

\- Lisez-la à voix haute.

\- Myrtus, plus communément connue sous le nom de myrte, est sacrée pour Vénus et au mieux récoltée quand elle brille vivement dans l'éther…

Le langage était vieillot, l'écriture décorée au point d'être illisible. Deux ans plus tôt, Harry aurait eu du mal à l'interpréter. C'était approfondi jusqu'à un point absurde, mais ça semblait signifier quelque chose à Rogue. Il repoussa les feuilles et racines de myrte et commença à découper les fleurs de myrte sèches.

Harry s'interrompit pour demander :

\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas penser pouvoir remplacer du glaïeul et de la myrte fraîche avec des fleurs sèches. Euh… si ?

\- Continuez à lire. Nous pouvons faire confiance au _Compendium_.

Harry continua à lire, et se retrouva dans une section sur l'esprit des plantes et les huiles essentielles à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, alors qu'il connaissait tous les mots.

\- Relisez ce paragraphe, ordonna Rogue.

Harry le relut et regarda, stupéfait, Rogue déposer des gouttes d'une huile sur les pétales de fleur. Cela prit un temps infini.

\- Quoi- ? Monsieur, je peux aider ?

\- Restez où vous êtes. Je ne peux pas ralentir pour vous cette fois.

Malgré son commentaire sur la lenteur, Rogue était d'une patience presque insupportable en déposant des gouttes d'huile sur les pétales séchés. Harry s'accrocha à son tabouret pour se retenir de parler ou de bouger et de courir aller se battre, craignant que cette distraction leur fasse perdre ce qui permettait à Rogue de se concentrer ainsi comme un rapace en chasse.

Et puis le processus de fabrication commença pour de bon. Les mains de Rogue voletaient dans l'air comme jouant sur un violoncelle, flottant entre les ingrédients et le chaudron. Un seul chaudron, et il prenait toute son attention, alors qu'il était d'habitude capable d'en gérer cinq d'un coup. Harry perdit trace des ingrédients et des étapes, et se contenta de regarder le professeur Rogue faire sa magie. Eau de lune avec du sel et du fer, de la fourrure et des plumes, de l'huile et de la potasse – certains des ingrédients étaient les mêmes que ceux de la potion d'hardiesse, certaines des étapes venaient de sa recette de bonbons qu'il n'avait même pas su que Rogue _connût_, et certains ne faisaient absolument aucun sens.

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu le professeur Rogue émietter des pétales de fleur dans le chaudron avec les yeux fermés, vers la fin.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Si l'image de Rogue devant sa potion est accompagnée dans votre tête de la Sonate au Clair de Lune, vous n'avez pas tort.


	161. La bataille de Poudlard

**Chapitre 161 : La bataille de Poudlard**

\- Voilà, souffla Rogue, avant de tapoter le flanc du chaudron trois fois selon la forme runique d'une potion vivante de Harry, puis d'éteindre la flamme en-dessous. J'espère que c'était la bonne décision.

Harry s'ébroua, à demi hypnotisé, et alla chercher des bouteilles. Lui, Ron, Drago, Hermione… il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue.

\- Vous allez pouvoir vous battre, monsieur ?

\- Je le dois.

\- Vous _devez_ vous appuyer sur votre équipe, dit Harry, regrettant que Rogue n'ait jamais pratiqué de sports collectifs à l'école (en même temps, si Rogue et son père avaient régulièrement eu l'occasion de s'affronter physiquement, quelqu'un aurait fini par y rester, et ça aurait probablement été le père de Harry. Il valait donc mieux pas.)

\- Arrogant comme toujours.

Harry l'ignora et versa la potion iridescente dans des petites bouteilles tout en faisant signe à Drago.

\- Drago, tu pourrais transformer quelques mélangeurs en bâtonnet pour souffler des bulles ? Il y a un long manche avec un petit cercle au bout, comme des buts de Quidditch miniature.

\- Puisque tu demandes si gentiment, dit Drago. Pourquoi j'oublie à quel point vous êtes tous cinglés, et puis ça me revient.

Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre Drago quand il chouinait. Des bouteilles de potion et des bâtonnets à bulles furent accrochés ensemble et posés sur la paillasse.

\- On fait un test ? demanda Harry à son professeur, qui s'appuyait sur la paillasse, les yeux mi-clos. Il _savait_ que Rogue en avait trop fait, il le savait. La discipline était une chose, mais se forcer à travailler en ignorant douleur et fatigue, c'était de autodestruction.

Cette pensée pousserait probablement certaines personnes (beaucoup) à traiter Harry d'hypocrite.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Harry bondit et attrapa sa baguette, la pointant sur – Hermione, le visage pâle, les cheveux sévèrement attachés en arrière.

\- Ils ont brisé les portes du hall principal. L'Armée arrive depuis l'arrière, mais ils ne sont pas assez bons en duel pour faire plus que les retenir.

\- On est prêts, dit Harry. Prends une bouteille et souffle des bulles. Ça va aider.

Peut-être. Avec un peu d'espoir.

\- Tu as de la chance que je te fasse confiance, Harry, dit Hermione avec un soupir, en ramassant ses bulles. Harry lui sourit, prit sa propre bouteille, et courut au combat.

* * *

Des bulles opalescentes, irisées, ruisselèrent dans les couloirs et escaliers de Poudlard, avançant avec le petit groupe de Harry, puis se déplaçant de leur propre initiative vers les combattants les plus proches. Harry en vit une exploser sur le visage de Pius Thicknesse, et l'homme se tourna aussitôt pour lancer un sort à la silhouette masquée qui combattait à ses côtés, l'envoyant à terre, avant de foncer en hurlant sur les Mangemorts.

Bon, encore quelques détail à régler avec cette potion, songea Harry à travers le vacarme, alors que le chaos vaguement contrôlé de la bataille devenait le chaos absolu de personnes soumises à l'Imperius changeant brusquement de camp, fous de rage à cause des horreurs qu'ils avaient été forcés de commettre. Peut-être ajouter quelques ingrédients du philtre calmant, la prochaine fois ?

\- Weasley ! cria Thicknesse à son assistant. La prochaine fois que je suis sous Imperius, vous avez ma permission officielle de m'assommer !

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ça par écrit, monsieur ! lui lança Percy d'un ton joyeux, lançant un sort de métamorphose jaune vif à quelqu'un qui essayait d'attaquer Thicknesse dans le dos.

Harry courut.

Dans la Grande Salle Stan Rocade poussa un long cri de guerre et se fit abattre par trois maléfices mortels, mais la distraction de ses camarades Mangemorts permit aux défenseurs de Poudlard d'assommer les trois meurtriers, une d'elle se faisant toucher par une bulle irisée alors qu'elle s'effondrait. La perte de conscience étouffa son sanglot.

La bataille grandit, atteignit son paroxysme, et puis – stoppa.

\- Plus personne ne bouge ! cria Bellatrix Lestrange par dessus le chaos, et les Mangemorts s'immobilisèrent, se mettant à l'abri des tables renversées. Bellatrix se tenait dans une petite zone dégagée au milieu de la grande salle, entourée de cadavres et de débris, face à la grande silhouette robuste de Neville Londubat. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

\- J'ai dit je que vous dirais ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort, répondit Neville d'une voix forte.

\- Où est-il ? rugit-elle, avançant, la baguette brandie. Harry était trop loin pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, et il y avait des groupes de corps et de blessés entre eux. Il essaya quand même, se rapprochant légèrement.

\- Réponds-moi ! _Endoloris !_

Neville tomba à genoux, et murmura quelque chose. Bellatrix s'approcha, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux totalement fous. Harry était tout près maintenant, mais Neville croisa son regard et secoua la tête, très légèrement.

Harry se cacha derrière une chaise, et regarda.

Neville serra sa baguette et haleta "_Assurdiato._"

Bellatrix posa une question.

Neville dit quelque chose.

Elle posa à nouveau la question.

Il leva la tête et parla à nouveau, plus fort.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à jeter un sort. Neville plongea la main dans ses robes.

Harry n'entendit qu'un léger bourdonnement quand la mandragore cria.

* * *

Il avait semblé à Harry que la bataille s'était finie très vite, mais quand il regarda le soleil un peu plus tard il réalisa qu'il était midi passé, et qu'il avait juste perdu la notion du temps entre la préparation de potions, courir dans les couloirs, et les effets étranges du temps quand on n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures.

Il trouva le professeur Rogue assis sur une marche de l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, des fioles vides répandues autour de lui, Drago assis à ses côtés. Le professeur Rogue avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, le haut col noir de ses robes combiné à ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant totalement la cicatrice que Harry savait couvrir son cou, les coudes sur les genoux, sa baguette pendant négligemment à ses doigts.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous relever, hein, dit Harry à son mentor irresponsable.

Rogue trouva l'énergie de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Je me repose un peu, insolent. Pansez votre bras correctement, vous coulez.

Harry regarda son avant-bras, qui portait un gros paquet de lin ensanglanté noué n'importe comment. Bon, ça avait vraiment une sale gueule. Ça ne faisait pas mal. Ou plutôt, ça n'avait pas fait mal tant qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. _Maintenant_ ça faisait mal, ça le piquait horriblement, et il réalisa qu'il avait faim, soif, qu'il était épuisé, et couvert de poussière et de pierre broyée. Il regretta d'y avoir pensé.

Il s'assit à côté de Rogue, du côté opposé à Drago, et accepta un mouchoir propre de la main de Drago. Il entreprit de re-panser son bras.

\- Je ne comprends pas _du tout_ comment vous avez fait cette potion, monsieur.

\- J'espère bien que non. Si vous compreniez tout ce que je fais, je n'aurais plus rien à vous apprendre.

Le moral de Harry remonta, parce que c'était une très bonne remarque.

\- Alors, comment ça a marché ?

\- Ah… eh bien, je peux expliquer les principes de base, dit Rogue, l'air soudain plus jeune et légèrement embarrassé. Je – je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que c'était la procédure correcte. Je n'ai pris aucune note en travaillant, et j'ai, euh, improvisé en bonne partie. Je ne suis pas… _entièrement_ sûr que je pourrais la recréer.

Harry prit un instant pour savourer ce moment de modestie de la part de son professeur.

\- Ça a marché, indiqua-t-il, faisant un dernier nœud au mouchoir et repliant précautionneusement son bras sur sa poitrine pour éviter de l'abîmer davantage. Euh. À part le petit problème de fous furieux. La bataille est terminée.

\- Bien.

\- On a gagné.

\- De toute évidence.

\- Neville a eu Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- … hein ?

\- Neville a réussi à lui faire écouter le cri d'une mandragore à moins de vingt centimètres. Il a percé ses propres tympans pour faire ça. Il va bien, il est juste sourd pour le moment. Elle est vraiment, vraiment morte.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange est morte, répéta Rogue d'une voix lointaine.

\- Oui, dit lentement Harry. C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange est morte. Lord Voldemort est mort.

\- Oui…

Cela ressemblait à une formule, ou un mantra. Ça avait l'air un peu perturbant, et une alarme se mit en marche dans la tête de Harry.

Le souffle de Rogue se bloqua dans sa gorge et il ouvrit des yeux écarquillés, le blanc visible tout autour de l'iris. Un violent frisson le parcourut, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il se mit à haleter, jusqu'à retomber brusquement contre les marches, comme une marionnette sans fils.

Drago fut le premier à réagir.

\- Votre nom est Severus Rogue, dit-il d'une voix basse, urgente. Nous sommes à Poudlard. En avril. Nous venons de gagner la bataille contre les derniers Mangemorts. Votre nom est Severus Rogue.

Rogue se redressa lentement, le visage creusé, ses yeux sombres toujours grand ouverts. Il tremblait, et Harry voulait tuer Voldemort à nouveau. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus lentement.

\- Je sais, Drago, murmura Rogue. Je me rappelle maintenant. Merci pour votre aide. Je ne – je ne me rappelais pas correctement, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Monsieur, chuchota Harry. Monsieur, est-ce que-

Rogue attrapa la rampe de pierre et se hissa maladroitement sur ses pieds. Il regarda Drago et Harry, la confusion et la panique disparaissant rapidement sous un masque dénué d'expression.

\- Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose. Occupez-vous de ce qui se passe ici. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il s'éloigna comme s'il avait des démons aux trousses, et Drago et Harry le regardèrent partir en silence, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui, dit Drago, pâle et étrange.

\- S'est passé, bordel, acheva Harry.


	162. Épilogue

**Chapitre 162 : Épilogue**

La guerre était terminée. Pius Thicknesse semblait être toujours le Ministre, juste pas mal moins diabolique. Le château bruissait d'employés du Ministère, de médicomages et de reporters. Harry les évita tous sans le moindre sentiment de culpabilité.

Il y avait eu des décès. Les corps avaient été placés dans la Grande Salle, même si personne ne semblait s'attendre à ce que Harry fasse quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il avait erré dans le château pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures mais n'était probablement pas le cas, trop nerveux pour dormir et n'ayant aucune envie de se faire coincer par un bon samaritain qui le forcerait à manger ou à s'exprimer ou à prendre des décisions.

Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, maintenant presque certain qu'il ne restait aucun Mangemort planqué dans un coin. Ou en tout cas aussi sûr que lui et la Carte pouvaient l'être. Tout le monde semblait être dans la Grande Salle. Le Ministre était là, et l'intégralité du clan Weasley qui semblait occupé à alterner entre hurler sur Percy et le serrer dans leurs bras. Sirius et Remus se tenaient près d'un des corps, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sirius avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Remus. Harry courut les rejoindre.

\- Remus ! appela-t-il. Où est Tonks ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le corps. Alastor Maugrey semblait très paisible dans la mort, et Harry cligna des yeux en vitesse.

\- En fait, dit Remus, détournant les yeux, elle vient d'accoucher. Notre fils Teddy est né hier soir. Les circonstances, ah… elle n'était pas ravie que je vienne me battre.

\- Elle va s'en remettre, hein ? Tu es un héros, dit Sirius. Les femmes aiment ça.

\- Parce que tu en sais tellement sur le beau sexe, dit Remus avec un amusement las.

\- J'ai une petite amie, tu sais. Audrey. Elle m'aime bien.

\- Elle sait quelque chose à ton propos ?

\- Elle connaît l'important. Famille de merde, très bon amis, quelques soucis avec la loi qui sont réglés maintenant, bon boulot. Harry.

Alastor Maugrey était mort, et Harry devrait se sentir triste. Il devrait être triste à cause de toutes les personnes de l'Armée et de Poudlard qui étaient mortes, car il y en avait plein, au lieu de se sentir bêtement heureux que ceux qu'il aimait soient en vie.

\- Je me demande si Théodore Alastor c'est un beau nom, dit Remus d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Non, dit Sirius sans ambages. Mais les noms sorciers sont tous horribles, ça lui ira très bien.

\- Tu devrais écouter Sirius, commenta Harry. C'est un fin observateur de la nature humaine, tu sais.

Sirius eut un petit rire, et passa son autre bras autour des épaules de Harry.

\- Où est Crochu, alors ?

\- Si tu veux parler du professeur Rogue, dit Harry d'un ton dubitatif, il a dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et qu'il devait aller le chercher.

Cela n'exprimait pas vraiment l'effet bizarre de ce qui avait bien pu être fait à l'esprit de Rogue, mais Harry était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir. Rogue allait revenir, à quel point Harry allait l'assommer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau logique.

\- Alors tout est bien qui finit bien, hein ? Va donc retrouver tes amis, et laisse le nettoyage aux politiciens, dit Sirius.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Parfaitement sûr. Vas-y.

Harry y alla. Plus précisément il alla trouver Hermione, qui était dans le hall d'entrée en train de verser au goutte à goutte une potion de guérison dans les oreilles de Neville tout en sermonnant son camarade sourd à propos du fait de détruire volontairement sa propre audition pour pouvoir gagner un duel. Neville, dans un silence bienheureux, souriait. Harry s'assit sur une des marches de pierre et les regarda, tranquille et fatigué.

Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ayant apparemment fini de hurler sur Percy.

\- Alors, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron.

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'a plus aucun mystère à résoudre ni guerre à combattre pour le reste de notre année à Poudlard. Deux mois entiers avec rien d'autre à faire qu'étudier et passer des examens.

Harry réfléchit à ça, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suppose qu'on va survivre ?

La grande porte de l'entrée principale s'ouvrit péniblement sur ses gonds tordus, produisant un bruit horrible. Harry leva la tête et plissa les yeux.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait là, détaché sur la lumière de midi, son ombre étalée sur les dalles du hall. Harry le regarda entrer dans l'école, ses yeux s'ajustant à la lumière.

Le professeur Rogue portait un bébé.

\- Voici ma fille Minerva Delphini, dit Rogue d'un ton badin au groupe stupéfait. Minerva, voici mon imbécile d'apprenti et ses imbéciles d'amis. Ne fais jamais rien qu'ils feraient.

Le bébé était joli, pour un bébé, avec un léger duvet argenté sur le crâne et des yeux bleus, enroulée dans une couverture verte toute douce. Elle babilla et attrapa le nez de Rogue, qui constituait une cible irrésistible pour un bébé. Harry ne s'y connaissait pas trop en âge de bébés, mais elle semblait être d'une taille moyenne, pas un nouveau-né rouge et rabougri, mais pas non plus assez grande pour être appelée une petite fille.

\- Euh, dit Harry, essayant de trouver un moyen de dire 'est-ce que les bébés ça n'a pas une mère d'habitude.'

Le professeur Rogue les regarda d'un air froid.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas vos affaires, répondit-il à toutes leurs questions muettes, avant de les dépasser pour se diriger vers les escaliers, parlant au bébé tout en marchant. Viens, Minerva. Je dois te présenter ta marraine.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi on s'inquiétait, Harry, lui confia Ron. Il va toujours y avoir des choses bizarres ici.

Harry y réfléchit, sortant machinalement un paquet de bonbons au citron et en prenant un dans sa bouche. Ça avait l'air correct. Il y aurait des examens à passer, des potions à préparer, des poisons dont il faudrait trouver l'antidote à la hâte, et tout un tas de mystères à résoudre, et le futur s'étalait devant lui avec la présence de sa famille et ses amis, en une perspective étrange qui restait à explorer. Quand son apprentissage serait terminé il pourrait essayer d'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus aucune prophétie à son sujet. Il pouvait devenir tout ce dont il avait envie – un auror, un maître de potions, un confiseur, un professeur, un auteur de livres de potions améliorées.

Quand la vie vous donnait des citrons, vous en faisiez des bonbons au citron.

FIN

* * *

**Notes de la traductrice :**

\- "Quand la vie vous donne des citrons, faites-en de la citronnade" est un proverbe anglophone assez connu (par les anglophones) sur le fait de prendre les choses du bon côté et de faire avec ce qu'on a.

\- À ce jour il existe une suite complète de 31 chapitres, _Le Langage des Serpents_, que je commencerai à mettre en ligne dans quelques jours (les séries A et B ont été mises à jour… mode d'emploi de ce bazar dans mon profil). Après ça il y a deux histoires courtes, en fait deux séries de one-shots assez courts : une directement tirée de cet univers, et une tirée de cet univers si Voldemort avait gagné.

\- Quand nous aurons fini avec ça… voir dans mon profil, c'est là que je poste les infos sur les prochaines traductions.

\- Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout mais ça me fait toujours très plaisir !


End file.
